O senhor de Darkenwald
by Leitora
Summary: O que Isabella Swan, a última de Darkenwald, poderia fazer contra o poderoso normando Edward Cullen, quando de dona das terras, se torna escrava de um guerreiro valioso e sem escrúpulos para atingir seus objetivos?
1. Explicações

Vamos a mais uma fic adaptada. Dessa vez, o livro em questão é **O lobo e a Pomba **(The Wolf of the Dove), de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss. Claro que as personagens adaptadas são da Saga Crepúsculo, mas vou manter as características dos personagens do livro. Com algumas alterações, claro, mas que fique bem explicado: O LIVRO SERÁ RESPEITADO na medida do possível.

A história se passa na história Batalha de Hastings, onde Normandia conquista a Inglaterra, para os menos atentos às aulas de história, segue um resumo da Normandia da época em questão. E vamos à aventura!

_Os normandos na Inglaterra_

_História_

_Em 911, o rei da França cedeu a um líder invasor Viking, Rollo ou Hrolf, o ducado da Normandia, na esperança de que esses Vikings defendessem o país de novos ataques estrangeiros, fossem Vikings também ou não. Rollo aceitou o tratado e se instalou no território que em alguns anos de conquistas e anexações seria transformado na Normandia. Era usual que os vikings se casassem com mulheres francesas e dessem uma educação católica a seus filhos. Desse modo, já no ano 1000, os vikings normandos já deixavam de ser pagãos para se tornarem normandos cristãos e falantes do francês._

_Em 1066, os normandos vencem a Batalha de Hastings, e com isso conquistam o trono inglês. A língua inglesa moderna surgiria da união entre os idiomas dos anglos e saxões com o francês trazido pelos normandos._

_Em 1154, Henrique II marcou o fim do período normando na Inglaterra. Já no fim do século, nenhum normando ainda se considerava normando, nem mesmo na própria Normandia._

_Durante a Revolução Francesa, a cultura normanda foi praticamente extinta, mas ainda existem vestígios desta cultura nas Ilhas do Canal._

_Organização social_

_Ao se estabelecer no norte da França, o povo viking adotou o feudalismo como modelo sócio-econômico. Já denominados como normandos, esses implantaram o sistema feudal nos países que conquistavam. O binômio terra-proteção se enraizou na sociedade do povo normando._

_A sociedade era composta por servos sem terra, vilões, aldeões, proprietários livres, cavaleiros, abades e abadessas, barões, bispos e rei._

_As casas dos normandos indicavam qual sua posição na hierarquia social. O senhor da propriedade ou um comerciante rico tinha casa de pedras com vários quartos. Entretanto, os que não tinham meios para contruir suas casas as faziam de palha, argila e madeira._

_Castelos_

_Os castelos normandos tinham um objetivo bem definido. O rei Guilherme I ordenou a construção de castelos nos pontos mais importantes do país na medida em que era difícil a manutenção das conquistas territoriais. Os castelos eram localizados perto das cidades no intuito de evitar rebeliões. Se fosse necessário, centenas de casas poderiam ser demolidas para a construção dos castelos._

_Vida na cidade_

_Na época áurea da dominação Normanda, as cidades tiveram alto crescimento populacional. Por exemplo, Londres, no fim do século XII, já possuía 20 mil habitantes. As cidades se formavam à medida que os senhores feudais conseguiam do rei o direito de ter mercados em seus domínios e isso foi um dos motivos pela qual o comércio se intensificou na Inglaterra e o feudalismo foi aos poucos deixado para trás. Quando isso acontecia, eles abriam ruas e estabelecimentos comerciais._

_Nas cidades, as doenças eram ameaças constantes. O lixo, a água poluída e a ausência de sistema de esgoto eram problemas graves naquela época._

Fonte: Wikipédia


	2. Chapter 1

28 de outubro, 1066

Cessou o estridor da batalha. Os gritos e gemidos silenciaram, um a um. A noite está quieta e o tempo parece imóvel. A lua de outono, cansada e cor de sangue, brilha no horizonte indefinido, e o uivo distante de um lobo caçando fazia tremer a noite, acentuando o silêncio sinistro que envolvia a terra. Retalhos de névoa deslizavam sobre os pântanos, sobre os corpos mutilados dos mortos. A terra plana, com pedras esparsas, estava coberta com os restos dos heróicos filhos da cidade. Um jovem com não mais de doze primaveras jazia ao lado do pai. O vulto enorme e escuro do senhor de Darkenwald erguia-se além, com a ponta aguda da única torre espetando o céu.

No interior do castelo, Isabella estava sentada sobre a esteira que cobre o assoalho, na frente da cadeira da qual seu pai, o falecido Charlie Swan, senhor de Darkenwald, dirigia seu feudo. Uma corda áspera estava amarrada no seu pescoço esguio, com a outra ponta atada no pulso de um normando alto e loiro, com cota de malha, encostado no símbolo rusticamente gravado do status de Lorde Swan. James de Marte observava a selvageria com que seus homens destruíam o castelo, à procura de objetos de valor, galgando a escadaria para os quartos de dormir, batendo as portas pesadas, revistando cofres e depositando sobre um pano estendido no chão, aos seus pés, os troféus mais valiosos. Isabella viu sua adaga com pedras preciosas incrustadas no cabo e o cinturão de ouro filigranado, arrancado de sua cintura há poucos minutos, atirados na pilha entre os outros tesouros que enfeitavam seu lar.

Surgiam desavenças e brigas entre os homens, por causa de um ou outro objeto, mas eram rapidamente silenciadas a uma ordem do captor de Bella, como era conhecida no Feudo. Quase sempre, o objeto que dera motivo à briga era depositado aos pés dele. Os invasores tomavam cerveja liberalmente e devoravam carne, pão e qualquer outro alimento que encontrassem. Aquele cavaleiro com armadura de ferro, das hostes de Guilherme, que a mantinha prisioneira, levou à boca o chifre de touro e tomou um generoso gole de vinho, sem se preocupar com o sangue do pai da jovem, que ainda tingia sua cota de malha. Quando nada mais prendia sua atenção, o normando girava e puxava a corda, magoando a pele fina do pescoço de Bella. Cada vez que seu rosto se contorcia de dor, o cavaleiro ria cruelmente, satisfeito por ter conseguido alguma reação e essa vitória parecia-lhe abrandar o mau humor. Contudo, certamente ele preferia vê-la chorar e pedir misericórdia. Bella continuava alerta e atenta e, quando olhava para ele, era com uma expressão de calmo desafio, que o irritava. Outra qualquer estaria se arrastando aos seus pés, implorando piedade. Mas não essa jovem. Alguma coisa na atitude e na expressão dela, cada vez que ele puxava a corda, parecia desafiá-lo. O cavaleiro não podia imaginar as profundezas daquele espírito, mas estava resolvido a testá-lo antes do fim da noite.

Ele a encontrara ao lado da mãe, Lady Renne, no hall do castelo, quando, com seus homens, arrombou a pesada porta, como se estivessem dispostas a enfrentar todo o bando de normandos invasores. Empunhando a espada ensanguentada, ele parou do lado de dentro da porta, enquanto seus homens invadiram o palácio, à procura de inimigos prontos para lutar. Mas vendo que não havia ninguém para recebê-los, além das duas mulheres ao lado dos enormes cães de caça, os homens abaixaram as armas. Com pontapés e socos certeiros, dominaram e amarraram os cães e voltaram-se então para as mulheres, tratando-as quase do mesmo modo.

Seu primo, Laurent de Comte, avançou para a jovem, disposto a fazer dela sua presa, mas encontrou à sua frente Renne, pronta para defender a filha. Laurent tentou empurrar a mulher, mas ela estendeu a mão para a adaga dele e a teria tirado da bainha se o homem, percebendo sua intenção, não a tivesse derrubado com um golpe do seu guante de ferro. Com um grito, Bella ajoelhou ao lado da mãe e, antes que Laurent a agarrasse, James adiantou-se e tirou brutalmente a rede da cabeça da jovem, soltando a cascata de cabelos avermelhados e sedosos. O cavaleiro normando enrolou a mão nas mechas longas e puxou, obrigando-a a ficar de pé. Ele a arrastou até uma cadeira, a fez sentar e amarrou seus pulsos e tornozelos fortemente. Renne, atordoada ainda, foi amarrada aos pés da filha. Então os dois cavaleiros juntaram-se aos seus homens no saque da cidade.

Agora, a jovem estava no chão, aos pés dele, vencida e quase à beira da morte, mas de seus lábios não saía nenhuma palavra pedindo clemência ou misericórdia. Por um momento, James ficou indeciso, reconhecendo naquela jovem uma força de vontade que poucos homens possuíam.

O cavaleiro não tinha idéia da luta que se travava no íntimo de Bella para controlar o tremor do seu corpo e manter uma atitude orgulhosa, sem tirar os olhos da mãe. Renne servia os invasores com os pés amarrados, para evitar que desse um passo completo. Ela arrastava um pedaço da corda que a prendia, e os homens divertiam-se pisando na ponta, fazendo-a cambalear e cair. Suas gargalhadas eram verdadeiros rugidos de satisfação quando ela caía e a cada queda Bella empalidecia, ela era mais forte para suportar o próprio sofrimento do que para assistir à humilhação da mãe. Quando Renne caía com uma bandeja cheia de comida ou bebida nas mãos, o divertimento era total e, antes de se levantar, levava pontapés e empurrões, como castigo pela falta de cuidado.

Então os temores de Bella se renovaram quando Renne tropeçou e derramou vinho sobre um soldado de rosto abrutalhado. O homem agarrou o braço de Renne com a mão enorme e brutal, obrigou-a a ficar de joelhos e com um pontapé atirou-a para longe. Na queda, uma pequena bolsa saltou do cinto de Renne, mas ela levantou-se e, sob as imprecações do normando, apressou-se a apanhá-la do chão. Ia recolocá-la na cintura, mas, com um grito, o soldado bêbado agarrou sua mão e tomou-lhe a bolsa. Renne tentou recuperá-la e a ousadia de seu gesto despertou a ira do soldado. Ele deu-lhe um murro na cabeça que a fez girar e o corpo de Bella enrijeceu, seus lábios se contraíram e uma expressão feroz brilhou em seus olhos. Porém, o soco que dera parecera apenas divertir o homem. Esquecendo o tesouro por um momento, ele perseguiu a mulher que cambaleava, atordoada, desfechou-lhe outro golpe e, segurando-a pelos ombros, começou a espancá-la brutalmente.

Com um grito de revolta, Bella ficou de pé, mas James puxou a corda com força e ela caiu no chão. Quando conseguiu respirar novamente, viu a mãe inconsciente e imóvel e o soldado, de pé ao lado dela, sacudindo a bolsa em triunfo, com gritos de satisfação. Ele rasgou a bolsa, ansioso para ver que tesouros continha. Para seu desapontamento, encontrou apenas algumas folhas secas, que atirou no chão, praguejando com desprezo e fúria. Jogou longe a bolsa rasgada e castigou com outro pontapé o corpo inerte de Renne. Com um soluço de agonia, Bella tapou os ouvidos com as mãos e fechou os olhos para não ver mais o sofrimento da mãe.

— Chega! — rugiu James, abrandando sua crueldade ao ver a dor de Bella. — Se a velha sobreviver, poderá nos servir.

Apoiando-se nas mãos, Bella levantou um pouco o corpo e voltou para seu captor os olhos cor de chocolate, ardentes de ódio. Seu longo cabelo ruivo caía despenteado sobre os ombros e o peito arfante e, ali no chão, era como uma loba enfrentando o inimigo. Mas lembrou do sangue que tingia a espada de James quando ele entrou no castelo e das manchas em sua cota de malha, o sangue de seu pai. Lutou contra o pânico que ameaçava roubar suas últimas forças e contra a dor da perda e a autopiedade que a levariam à submissão. Controlou as lágrimas que subiam aos olhos, provocadas pelas emoções experimentadas pela primeira vez na vida e pela certeza profunda e atormentadora de que seu pai jazia sem vida na terra fria, não-abençoado pelos ritos sagrados e por saber que ela não podia fazer nada. Estaria a misericórdia tão ausente dos corações daqueles normandos que mesmo agora, com a batalha vencida, não iam procurar um padre para encomendar as almas dos mortos?

James olhou para a jovem sentada no chão, com os olhos fechados e os lábios trêmulos entreabertos, não vendo a luta que enfraquecia sua resistência. Se ele tivesse se levantado naquele momento, teria satisfeito seu desejo de vê-la se encolher de pavor, mas James pensava no cavaleiro sem nobreza que se apossaria de tudo que o rodeava.

Antes do anoitecer eles tinham chegado, a galope, arrogantes como devem ser os conquistadores, para exigir a capitulação da cidade. Darkenwald não estava preparada para aquele inimigo. Depois da sangrenta vitória de Guilherme sobre o Rei Harold, em Senlac, quinze dias antes, correu a notícia de que o Duque normando estava marchando para Canterbury com seu exército, tendo perdido a paciência com os ingleses, que, embora vencidos, lhe recusavam a coroa. O povo de Darkenwald respirou aliviado, pois o caminho para Canterbury passava longe da cidade. Mas não levaram em conta os pequenos grupos de cavaleiros enviados para atacar e saquear as pequenas cidades nos flancos do exército de Guilherme. Por isso, o grito da sentinela avisando da chegada dos normandos foi um choque para todos. Charlie, embora leal ao rei morto, conhecia a vulnerabilidade de seu feudo e pretendia se entregar pacificamente se a provocação não tivesse sido insuportável.

Entre os normandos, apenas James de Marte sentia-se pouco à vontade naquela região, enquanto atravessavam os campos, passando pelas casas dos camponeses, a caminho da mansão cinzenta onde morava o senhor daquele feudo. Quando chegaram ao castelo, ele olhou em volta, Nada se movia nos prédios externos e o local parecia deserto. A entrada principal, uma porta de carvalho com reforços de ferro, estava fechada. Nenhuma luz atravessava as peles finas que cobriam as janelas e as tochas nos suportes de ferro, nos dois lados da porta, estavam apagadas. Tudo estava silencioso no interior do castelo, mas, quando o jovem arauto chamou, a porta foi parcialmente aberta. Um homem, de cabelo e barba pretos, alto e forte, apareceu, empunhando uma espada. Saiu, fechou a porta e James ouviu o som da tranca encaixada na parte de dentro. Então o saxão voltou-se para os intrusos. Ficou imóvel e o arauto se aproximou, desenrolando um pergaminho. Confiante em sua missão, o jovem começou a ler.

— Ouça, Charlie Swan, Lorde de Darkenwald. Guilherme, Duque da Normandia, reivindica a Inglaterra como seu domínio, por seu direito de soberania.

O arauto leu em inglês as palavras que James havia preparado em francês. O cavaleiro ignorara o pergaminho ditado por Sir Edward Cullen, um bastardo de sangue normando, pois, em sua opinião, era mais uma súplica humilhante do que uma ordem formal de capitulação. Aqueles saxões, afinal, não passavam de vis infiéis cuja arrogante resistência devia ser esmagada sem misericórdia. Contudo, Edward queria que fossem tratados como homens honrados. Eles foram vencidos, pensava James, pois agora deviam reconhecer seus senhores.

James, então, começou a ficar perturbado vendo a expressão no rosto do homem quando o arauto explicou que todos os homens, mulheres e crianças deviam ser levados à praça principal e marcados na testa com a marca de escravos e que o senhor do feudo devia se entregar, com toda a sua família como refém, para garantir o bom comportamento do povo.

James mudou de posição na sela, olhando apreensivo à sua volta. Ouviram o cacarejo de uma galinha e o arrulho de uma pomba. Sua atenção foi despeitada pelo movimento de uma janela que se abriu ligeiramente na ala superior do castelo. O cavaleiro não podia ver o interior escuro, mas sentiu que alguém, atrás das venezianas rústicas de madeira, o observava. James passou um lado do manto por sobre o ombro, liberando o braço direito e o punho de sua espada.

Olhou outra vez para o orgulhoso senhor da mansão, que o fazia lembrar seu pai — decidido, arrogante, sem intenção de ceder uma jarda sem antes ter ganhado dez. O ódio cresceu no coração de James, alimentado pela comparação. O rosto do saxão ficava mais rubro e furioso à medida que o arauto lia as absurdas condições.

De repente, uma brisa gelada açoitou o rosto de James, fazendo tatalar os gonfalões como um prenúncio de morte. Seu primo Laurent, ao seu lado, resmungou, começando a sentir a tensão que fazia o suor brotar sob a túnica de couro que James usava debaixo da cota de malha. Sentia as palmas úmidas dentro dos guantes e ele apoiou a mão sobre o punho da espada.

Nesse momento, o lorde, com um brado de revolta, brandiu a espada com fúria demoníaca. A cabeça do arauto rolou no chão antes de o corpo desmoronar molemente. O espanto e a surpresa atrasaram por um momento a reação dos normandos e, nesse meio-tempo, camponeses, armados com foices, forcados e armas rústicas, saíram de seus esconderijos, Sir James gritou uma ordem, praguejando contra si mesmo por ter sido apanhado de surpresa. Incitou o cavalo para frente, contra os camponeses que saltavam e estendiam as mãos para arrancá-lo da sela. Brandia a espada à direita e à esquerda, abrindo cabeças e decepando mãos. Viu Lorde Charlie lutando contra três soldados normandos e por um instante passou por sua mente a idéia de que Harold poderia ainda ser rei, se tivesse aquele saxão ao seu lado. James lançou o cavalo contra a massa humana, tendo como alvo Lorde Darkenwald, pois ele o via agora através de uma névoa avermelhada que só se abrandou quando sentiu o corpo do senhor da mansão sucumbir à sua espada. Os camponeses, percebendo seu intento, tentavam deter o avanço do cavaleiro invasor. Lutaram galantemente para defender seu senhor, até o último suspiro. Não podiam superar homens treinados para a guerra. O poderoso garanhão seguiu pisando nos corpos dos vencidos, até alcançar o objetivo. Lorde Charlie levantou os olhos para a espada erguida e seu fim foi rápido quando a lâmina de Marte através sou-lhe o crânio. Vendo seu senhor abatido, os servos dissolveram as fileiras, fugindo e o clamor da batalha foi substituído pelo lamento das mulheres, o choro das crianças e as batidas surdas do tronco de árvore contra a pesada porta de Darkenwald.

De onde estava, sentada aos pés de James, Bella observava ansiosamente a mãe, esperando algum sinal de vida, e deu um suspiro de alívio quando Renne afinal se moveu. Ouviram um fraco gemido e a pobre mulher tentou erguer o corpo, apoiada num cotovelo. Olhou em volta atordoada. Seu agressor avançou outra vez para ela.

— Traga-me cerveja, escrava! — rugiu ele, erguendo-a pela gola do vestido e atirando-a contra um barril de bebida, mas Renne, com os pés amarrados, caiu outra vez. Levantou-se com esforço, mas o soldado pisou no pedaço de corda dependurado atrás dela, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. Satisfeito, ele gritou:

— Arraste-se, sua cadela! Rasteje como um cão — disse, rindo e Renne foi obrigada a servi-lo de joelhos.

— Cerveja! — gritou o homem, lançando para ela seu copo de chifre.

Renne olhou para ele, confusa e só compreendeu quando o homem a empurrou contra o barril outra vez. Quando ela entregou o chifre cheio de cerveja, outros homens exigiram o mesmo serviço e Renne continuou com seu andar trôpego, servindo cerveja e vinho com a ajuda de dois servos, Rosalie e Seth, surpreendidos pelos normandos quando tentavam fugir.

Renne servia os normandos, mas seus lábios feridos começaram a se mover numa ladainha monótona. As palavras em saxão penetraram a mente de Bella e, com um horror que ela procurou não demonstrar, compreendeu que a mãe murmurava ameaças terríveis, que os homens não podiam compreender e invocava os mais vis espíritos dos pântanos para atormentá-los. Se um deles pudesse entender o que Renne dizia, sem dúvida a assaria no espeto, como a um leitão. Bella sabia que a sobrevivência das duas dependia apenas do capricho de seu captor. Até seu noivo estava nas mãos do inimigo. Bella ouviu os normandos falarem de outro bastardo que, obedecendo ordens de Guilherme, fora a Cregan exigir a capitulação da cidade. Jacob estaria morto também, depois de ter lutado tão galantemente ao lado do Rei Harold, em Hastings?

Olhando para Renne, James pensou na pose régia e na beleza madura que ela ostentava antes de ser espancada e ter o rosto deformado por seus homens. Não conseguia ver o menor traço daquela mulher altiva na criatura imunda e trôpega que servia os soldados, com o rosto contraído e o cabelo cor de cobre sujo de sangue e pó. Talvez a jovem aos seus pés estivesse vendo a si própria quando observava atentamente a mãe.

Um grito fez Bella desviar a atenção de Renne e ela olhou em volta. A jovem serva Rosalie estava sendo disputada por dois soldados, que a puxavam de um lado para o outro. A tímida criada, com dezoito anos, nunca conhecera um homem e agora enfrentava o pesadelo de um estupro iminente nas mãos daqueles bandidos.

Bella mordeu as juntas das próprias mãos para não ecoar os gritos de horror de Rosalie. Sabia que muito em breve ela seria vítima do desejo de um dos homens. Quando rasgaram toda a frente do vestido de Rosalie, Bella sentiu a mão pesada em seu ombro, procurando contê-la. Mãos calejadas e cruéis assaltaram o corpo da jovem criada, macerando a pele macia. Bella estremeceu revoltada, sem poder tirar os olhos da cena brutal. Finalmente um dos homens derrubou o outro com um murro na cabeça e, tomando nos braços a pobre Rosalie, que esperneava e gritava, saiu do salão. Desesperada, Bella imaginou se a jovem ia sobreviver àquela noite, sabendo que as probabilidades eram poucas.

O peso terrível em seu ombro tornou-se então insuportável e ela voltou novamente para seu captor os olhos chocolate, cheios de ódio. O normando retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios carnudos, zombando de seu desafio. O sorriso, porém, desapareceu ante a intensidade do desprezo no olhar da jovem. Os dedos dele se contraíram, machucando-lhe o ombro. Sem poder mais se controlar, Bella gritou de raiva e ergueu a mão para esbofeteá-lo, mas James segurou seu pulso e a puxou para ele, apertando-a contra sua cota de malha. Com o rosto quase encostado no dele, Bella sentia o hálito quente da risada zombeteira de seu captor. Lutou para se livrar, enquanto James, com a mão livre, acariciava seu corpo, acompanhando as curvas suaves por cima da roupa. Bella estremeceu, odiando aquele homem com todas as fibras do seu ser.

— Porco imundo! — sibilou ela, sentindo algum prazer com a expressão de espanto de James ao ouvir as palavras em francês.

— O quê? — Laurent de Comte endireitou o corpo na cadeira, intrigado por ouvir uma voz feminina dizendo palavras que ele podia entender. Não ouvia isso desde que saíra de Saint-Valéry. — Com todos os diabos, primo, a mulher não é apenas bonita, mas culta também — deu um pontapé na sela de Lorde Charlie. — Ora, vejam! Sorte a sua ficar com a única mulher nesta terra maldita capaz de entender suas ordens na cama. — Com um largo sorriso, reclinou-se outra vez na cadeira. — É claro que devo levar em conta os inconvenientes do estupro. Mas, uma vez que a mulher pode entender o que você diz, pode convencê-la a ser mais cordata. O que importa o fato de você ter matado o pai dela?

James olhou ferozmente para o primo e, largando Bella, deixou que ela caísse aos seus pés outra vez. Sua superioridade sobre ela sofria mais um revés, pois a jovem falava francês, ao passo que ele não falava saxão.

— Cale a boca, jovem inexperiente — disse James para o primo mais moço. — Sua tagarelice me aborrece.

Laurent, notando o estado de espírito de James, sorriu.

— Querido primo, você se preocupa demais, do contrário perceberia que foi um gracejo. O que Edward pode dizer quando você contar que foi atacado por esses miseráveis pagãos? O velho era uma raposa esperta. O Duque Guilherme não vai culpar você. Agora, qual dos dois bastardos você teme mais? O duque ou Edward?

Bella, mais alerta agora, viu o rosto de James se contrair com fúria mal disfarçada. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, como uma nuvem de tempestade.

— Não temo homem nenhum — rosnou ele.

— Oh-oh! — riu Laurent. — Pode dizer isso com muita bravura, mas será verdade? Qual de nós aqui, esta noite, não está inquieto por causa do que fizemos? Edward deu ordens para não lutarmos contra o povo da cidade e nós matamos muitos dos que deviam ser seus servos.

Bella ouvia atentamente. Algumas palavras eram estranhas para ela, mas conseguia compreender quase tudo. Esse homem, Edward, era tão terrível a ponto de ser temido por aqueles cruéis invasores? E seria ele o futuro senhor de Darkenwald?

— O duque prometeu estas cidades a Edward — disse Laurent, pensativo. — Mas elas têm pouco valor sem os camponeses para trabalhar no campo e criar porcos. Sim, Edward vai ter o que dizer e, como sempre faz, nenhuma palavra será amável.

— Vira-lata sem nome!—esbravejou James. — Que direito ele tem de possuir estas terras?

— Sim, primo. Tem razão para ficar ressentido. Até eu fico. O duque prometeu fazer de Edward o senhor destas terras, enquanto que nós, de origem nobre, não recebemos nada. Seu pai vai ficar muito desapontado.

Com um esgar de desprezo, James disse:

— A lealdade de um bastardo para com outro nem sempre é justa para com os que merecem mais. — Segurou uma mecha dos cabelos de Bella e esfregou-a entre os dedos, sentindo prazer com a textura sedosa. — Eu juraria que, se Guilherme pudesse, faria de Edward papa.

Laurent passou a mão no queixo pensativamente e franziu a testa.

— Na verdade, não podemos dizer que Edward não merece, primo. Quem alguma vez o venceu numa justa luta? Em Hastings, ele lutou com a fúria de dez homens, com aquele viking sempre guardando suas costas. Ele manteve sua posição quando nós todos pensamos que Guilherme estava morto. Mesmo assim, fazer de Edward um lorde é demais! — Levantou as mãos em protesto. — Isso sem dúvida vai fazer com que ele pense que é igual a nós.

— E quando foi que ele pensou diferente? — perguntou James. Os olhos de Laurent encontraram-se com os de Bella e ele sentiu o profundo desprezo da jovem. Calculou que ela devia ter menos de vinte anos, uns dezoito, talvez. Ele já vira o temperamento forte da jovem. Não seria fácil ensiná-la a obedecer. Mas um homem que admirava a beleza poderia facilmente ignorar esse defeito, pois estava certo de que era o único que ela possuía. Seu novo senhor, Edward, sem dúvida ficaria satisfeito. O cabelo cor de vinho da jovem era como uma chama viva refletindo a luz do fogo. Uma cor de cabelo incomum entre os saxões. Porém, foram os olhos dela que o intrigaram. Agora, refletindo a fúria que ela sentia, eram de um castanho-escuro, quase chocolate, retribuindo o olhar curioso dele. Mas, quando estava calma, tinham a cor suave, claros e brilhantes. As pestanas longas e negras, agora abaixadas, estremeciam contra a pele muito branca. As maçãs do rosto eram delicadas e altas e com o mesmo tom rosado dos lábios suaves. A idéia de vê-la sorrindo ou rindo incendiava-lhe a imaginação, pois os dentes eram belos e brancos, sem as manchas escuras que deturpavam a beleza de muitas mulheres. O nariz pequeno era levemente arrebitado, orgulhoso e o queixo forte acentuava a perfeição das linhas. Sim, não seria fácil domá-la, mas era uma perspectiva realmente tentadora, pois, embora ela fosse mais alta e mais esbelta do que a maioria das mulheres, não lhe faltavam as suaves curvas femininas.

— Aah, primo — disse Laurent. — Acho melhor você se divertir com a jovem esta noite, pois amanhã ela estará com Edward.

— Aquele idiota! — zombou James. — Desde quando ele se incomoda com mulheres? Ele as odeia, pode estar certo. Talvez, se pudermos encontrar um belo senhor de terras para ele...

Laurent sorriu.

— Se isso fosse verdade, primo, nós o teríamos em nossas mãos. Temo, porém, que ele não seja desse tipo. Sim, em público ele foge das mulheres como da praga, mas acredito que, na vida privada, ele tenha tantas quantas você ou eu. Já o vi observando uma ou duas jovens, como se estivesse avaliando seus méritos. Nenhum homem olha desse modo para uma mulher quando prefere um belo lacaio qualquer. O fato de ele manter a privacidade de seus casos amorosos é uma das coisas que fascinam as mulheres. Mas é um mistério para mim por que as jovens da corte de Guilherme vivem se oferecendo para ele. Certamente são tentadas apenas por sua indiferença.

— Não tenho visto tantas mulheres assim interessadas nele — disse James.

Laurent riu divertido.

— Não, primo, e nem poderia ver, pois está quase sempre muito ocupado desencaminhando jovens mulheres para se preocupar com as que preferem Edward.

— Vejo que você é muito mais observador do que eu, Laurent, pois continuo achando difícil acreditar que uma mulher possa desejá-lo, amaldiçoado e cheio de cicatrizes como ele é.

Laurent deu de ombros.

— O que é uma pequena marca aqui ou ali? Prova que o homem é ousado e valente. Graças a Deus, Edward não alardeia esses pequenos atributos das batalhas, como fazem tantos dos nossos amigos nobres. Acho até mais suportável seu modo brusco e lacônico do que aquelas histórias maçantes de coragem e valor, tantas vezes contadas e recontadas. Laurent indicou com um gesto que queria mais vinho e Renne aproximou-se, trêmula, para servi-lo. Ela trocou um olhar rápido com a filha, antes de voltar a se afastar, murmurando sua revolta.

— Não tenha medo, primo — disse Laurent. — Ainda não perdemos o jogo. Que importância tem o fato de Guilherme favorecer Edward durante algum tempo? Nossas famílias são importantes. Não vão tolerar essa violação dos seus direitos quando souberem o que está acontecendo.

James rosnou.

— Meu pai não vai ficar satisfeito quando souber que não me foi concedido nenhum pedaço de terra para a família, nesta região.

— Não se amofine, James. Seu pai está velho e pensa como tal. Uma vez que ele fez a própria fortuna, acha que é fácil para você fazer o mesmo.

James apertou o chifre com vinho até as juntas de sua mão ficarem brancas.

— Em certos momentos, Laurent, acho que o odeio. O primo deu de ombros outra vez.

— Eu também não tenho paciência com meu pai. Imagine que ameaçou me deserdar e expulsar de casa se eu tiver mais um bastardo com uma mulher qualquer.

Pela primeira vez desde que arrombou a porta de Darkenwald, James inclinou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada.

— Tem de admitir, Laurent, que sua quota está bem alta. O primo riu com ele.

— E você, primo, não pode falar de mim.

— Concordo, mas um homem precisa ter seu prazer. — James sorriu e seus olhos azuis pousaram na jovem a seus pés. Acariciou o rosto dela, excitado com a idéia daquele corpo esbelto apertado contra o seu. Impaciente, James estendeu a mão e, com um gesto rápido, rasgou uma parte do corpete do vestido dela. Os olhos ardentes dos invasores fixaram-se ávidos nos seios seminus. Como tinham feito com Rosalie, gritaram palavras de encorajamento acompanhadas de gestos obscenos, mas Bella não se deixou dominar pela histeria. Segurou as duas partes do corpete rasgado e só seus olhos falaram de seu desprezo e ódio. Um a um, os homens silenciaram e desviaram os olhos, disfarçando o embaraço com grandes goles de cerveja, comentando em voz baixa que aquela mulher era, sem dúvida, uma feiticeira.

Lady Renne, em desespero, apertou com tanta força um odre de vinho contra o peito que seus dedos ficaram esbranquiçados. Amargurada, viu James acariciando sua filha. As mãos dele moviam-se lentamente na pele macia e sob a roupa, onde nenhum homem jamais ousara tocar. Bella tremia enojada, ódio e medo gelados quase sufocavam Renne.

Renne olhou para a escadaria escura que levava aos quartos de dormir. Imaginou a filha lutando com James no leito do senhor daquelas terras, onde partilhara com ele e onde dera a luz a Bella. Podia quase ouvir os gritos de dor provocados por aquele cavaleiro sinistro. O normando não teria compaixão e nem Bella pediria misericórdia. Sua filha tinha a obstinação e o orgulho de Lorde Charlie. Jamais pediria para si mesma. Para outra pessoa talvez, mas nunca para si mesma.

A senhora de Darkenwald passou lentamente para as sombras profundas do castelo. A justiça não seria feita enquanto os assassinos de seu marido não sentissem a sua vingança.

James levantou da cadeira, puxando Bella consigo, enlaçando-lhe o corpo com os braços. Riu divertido quando ela tentou se desvencilhar, deliciando-se com a expressão de dor em seu rosto.

— Como é que você fala a língua da França? — perguntou ele. Bella ergueu para ele os olhos cheios de ódio e não disse nada.

James sentiu a altivez de sua atitude e largou o braço dela. Compreendeu que nenhuma tortura a obrigaria a falar. Antes, quando perguntou seu nome, ela não respondeu. Foi a mãe que deu a informação quando percebeu que ele estava disposto a usar de violência. Mas James sabia como domar a mulher mais arrogante.

— Peço que fale, Bella. Do contrário vou arrancar toda a sua roupa e deixar que todos os homens se sirvam de seu corpo. Tenho certeza de que vai perder toda essa altivez.

Com relutância, Bella respondeu.

— Um trovador itinerante passou muito tempo neste castelo, quando eu era pequena. Antes de chegar aqui, perambulou por vários países. Conhecia quatro línguas. Ele me ensinou sua língua porque isso o divertia.

— Um trovador itinerante que diverte a si mesmo? Não vejo qual era a graça — disse ele.

— Dizem que seu duque, desde menino, queria a Inglaterra no seu prato. Meu alegre trovador sabia dessa história porque muitas vezes tocou e cantou para os nobres do seu país. Duas ou três vezes, quando era jovem, divertiu seu duque, até o dia em que contou a história de um cavaleiro bastardo na presença dele e teve amputado o dedo mínimo. Meu trovador tinha prazer em me ensinar sua língua porque, se algum dia a ambição do duque se realizasse, eu poderia chamar vocês todos de lixo da terra e vocês me compreenderiam.

O rosto de James se crispou de raiva, mas Laurent riu, divertido, com os lábios encostados no copo.

— Onde está seu galante trovador agora, damoiselle? — perguntou o jovem normando. — O duque detesta ser chamado de bastardo hoje tanto quanto antigamente. Talvez seu trovador desta vez perca a cabeça e não apenas o dedo mínimo.

Com profundo sarcasmo na voz, Bella disse.

— Está onde nenhum mortal pode alcançá-lo, a salvo da ira do duque.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Estão me fazendo lembrar de coisas desagradáveis. Laurent sorriu.

— Perdão, primo.

Os pensamentos de James tomaram novo rumo quando olhou para os ombros seminus de Bella e para o vestido rasgado. Inclinou-se para tomá-la nos braços, em meio a uma chuva de protestos e de uma linguagem surpreendentemente forte. Ele riu dos esforços dela para escapar, até o momento em que ela quase conseguiu e, então, com o cenho cerrado, apertou-a contra o peito, imobilizando-a. Com um largo sorriso, inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios úmidos e ardentes pousaram nos dela. De repente, ele ergueu a cabeça com uma exclamação de dor e um filete de sangue escorrendo do canto da boca.

— Sua viborazinha traiçoeira! — exclamou.

Com um rosnado surdo, James pôs Bella sobre um dos ombros, quase tirando a respiração dela quando a comprimiu contra a cota de malha, atordoando-a e deixando-a semiconsciente. Apanhando uma vela acesa para iluminar a escada escura, ele atravessou o hall e subiu, deixando para trás o vozerio dos invasores quando entrou no quarto principal do castelo. Fechou a porta com o pé, pôs o candelabro numa mesa e, caminhando até a cama, jogou Bella sobre as cobertas. Num movimento rápido, ela tentou escapar, mas a corda amarrada em seu pescoço a impediu. Com um sorriso cruel, James começou a enrolar a corda no pulso, até Bella estar ajoelhada aos seus pés. Então desenrolou a corda e prendeu-a com força numa das colunas da cama de dossel. Lentamente começou a se despir, deixando cair no chão descuidadamente a espada, o peitoral e a túnica de couro. Só com uma camisa de linho e chausses, uma combinação de meia e cuecas justas, ele se aproximou da lareira acesa. Com apreensão crescente, Bella começou a puxar a corda atada no seu pescoço, mas não conseguiu desatar o nó. James atiçou o fogo, acrescentou algumas achas de lenha e só então começou a tirar a camisa de linho e o chausses de lã. A garganta de Bella se comprimiu dolorosamente quando viu o corpo magro e musculoso, perdendo toda esperança de lutar contra ele com alguma vantagem. Com um sorriso quase agradável, ele se aproximou e acariciou-lhe o rosto com as costas da mão.

— A flor do espinheiro — murmurou ele. — Sim, é verdade, você é minha. Edward deu-me permissão para escolher uma recompensa depois de cumprir suas ordens. — Deu um riso abafado. — Não posso imaginar melhor recompensa do que a jóia mais valiosa destas cidades. O resto não merece nem ser notado.

— Espera recompensa por essa carnificina? — sibilou Bella. Ele deu de ombros.

— Os idiotas deviam saber que não podiam atacar cavaleiros armados e, quando matou o mensageiro do duque, seu pai selou a própria sorte. Fizemos um bom trabalho para Guilherme. Mereço uma recompensa.

Bella estremeceu, chocada com tanto desprezo pelas vidas que ele sacrificara. Afastou-se dele tanto quanto permitia a corda em seu pescoço.

James deu uma gargalhada.

— Será que meu pequeno pássaro quer fugir de mim? — enrolou a corda na mão e começou a puxá-la para si. — Venha, meu bem — disse, com voz suave. — Venha compartilhar o meu ninho. James será gentil com você.

Com soluços abafados, Bella lutou em vão contra a força dele. Finalmente, estava de joelhos aos pés de seu captor. James segurou o nó debaixo do queixo dela, obrigando-a a inclinar a cabeça para trás e a olhar para ele, quase sem poder respirar. Então o normando estendeu a mão para trás e apanhou o odre de vinho que estava sobre um móvel.

— Tome um pouco de vinho, minha avezinha — disse ele e, com o rosto muito perto do dela, forçou-lhe a bebida entre os lábios. Bella tossiu, engasgada, depois engoliu o vinho. James segurou o odre até ela não poder mais respirar. Soltando-a, ele sentou na cama e, curvando o pescoço para trás, encostou o odre aos lábios, bebeu e ao mesmo tempo se banhou com a bebida vermelho-viva. Com olhos brilhantes, enxugou o rosto e o peito com a mão e começou a puxar a corda. Agora, Bella estava mais fraca e ele puxou-a até seus rostos quase se tocarem. O cheiro azedo de cerveja e vinho no hálito dele quase a fez vomitar, mas, com um gesto brusco, James levou a mão à gola do vestido dela e rasgou-o de cima abaixo. Ele a soltou de repente e Bella quase caiu para trás. Com um sorriso, ele deitou na cama e tomou mais um longo gole de vinho sem tirar os olhos de Bella, que, com medo e vergonha, tentava se cobrir.

— Agora, venha para mim, benzinho. Não resista tanto — ordenou ele. — Afinal, tenho alguma influência na corte de Guilherme e você poderia ter conseguido coisa muito pior. — Os olhos ávidos de bêbado passeavam pelo corpo de Bella. — Podia estar satisfazendo aqueles rudes idiotas lá embaixo.

Com os olhos arregalados de pavor, Bella tentou mais uma vez desfazer o nó que a prendia. Então, ficou imóvel, arfando de dor e frustração, mas com a cabeça erguida e os olhos repletos de ódio. Com um esgar de desprezo nos lábios e o cabelo longo despenteado brilhando a luz do fogo, mais do que nunca ela parecia um animal feroz pronto para o ataque. O desejo de James crescia a cada momento. Seus olhos ficaram escuros.

— Ah, não é um pequeno pássaro — murmurou ele, com voz rouca. — Mas um animal feroz, sem dúvida. Já que não vem a mim, eu vou a você.

James levantou da cama e Bella, com uma exclamação abafada, viu a prova da excitação dele. O normando caminhou para ela, com um meio-sorriso e o desejo ardendo nos olhos. Bella retesou o corpo e recuou cautelosamente. Um calafrio percorreu-a e sua respiração se acelerou, até se transformar em soluços. Ela queria gritar, expressar seu terror, como Rosalie fizera. Sentiu o grito congelar na garganta e lutou contra o pavor que quase a sufocava. James continuou a avançar para ela com o sorriso maldoso, devorando seu corpo com os olhos ávidos de ave de rapina, até o limite da corda a levar para os pés da cama. Seus braços e pernas estavam pesados como chumbo e não obedeciam mais às ordens do seu cérebro. As sombras atrás dele tornaram-se embaçadas e ela só via agora o rosto belo e cruel. À luz trêmula do fogo, o corpo esbelto e musculoso parecia recoberto por uma penugem clara. O pânico cresceu, e Bella mal podia respirar. James pôs a mão em seu seio e Bella recuou, mas ele a puxou para frente, até caírem os dois sobre as peles que cobriam a cama. Agora, ela estava presa sob o corpo dele. O quarto girou ante seus olhos e a voz dele soou abafada no seu ouvido.

— Você é minha, damoiselle — as palavras eram arrastadas e indistintas. James encostou o rosto na bela coluna do pescoço dela e seu hálito, quente e pesado, parecia queimar sua pele. Acariciou com os lábios os seios dela e murmurou outra vez: — Você é minha. Eu sou o seu senhor.

Bella não podia se mover. Estava nas mãos dele e nada mais importava agora. O rosto do normando ondulou ante seus olhos, sua vista obscureceu. O peso do corpo nu a comprimia contra as peles do leito. Logo tudo estaria terminado.

Renne olhou demoradamente para os dois corpos enlaçados, agora silenciosos e imóveis. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e sua gargalhada sobrepujou os risos e o vozerio da sala do castelo. O uivo de um lobo faminto rasgou a noite, juntando-se ao riso insano da mulher. Lá embaixo, os invasores se calaram, com um calafrio percorrendo seus corpos. Alguns fizeram o sinal-da-cruz, pois jamais tinham ouvido nada igual e outros, imaginando a ira de Edward, pensaram que ele estava chegando.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella acordou lentamente, ouvindo alguém chamar seu nome de muito longe. Esforçou-se para acordar e empurrou o braço pesado que estava sobre seu corpo. Sem acordar, o normando virou para o outro lado. Adormecido, James parecia inocente, com a violência e o ódio escondidos sob a máscara do sono. Mas Bella olhou para ele com desprezo, odiando-o pelo que fizera, lembrando claramente as mãos em seu corpo, a pressão do corpo dele sobre o seu. Balançou a cabeça, impaciente. Agora sua preocupação seria a possibilidade de ter um filho dele. Oh, que Deus não permita!

— Bella — a voz outra vez e, voltando-se, Bella viu a mãe de pé ao lado da cama, contorcendo as mãos com medo e desespero. — Precisamos nos apressar. Não temos muito tempo — Renne estendeu uma túnica de lã para a filha. — Devemos sair agora, enquanto a sentinela está dormindo. Apresse-se, minha filha, por favor.

O terror que Bella percebeu na voz da mãe não encontrou resposta em seu íntimo. Ela estava incapaz de qualquer sentimento.

— Se quisermos fugir, precisamos nos apressar — suplicou Lady Renne. — Venha, antes que eles acordem. Pelo menos uma vez pense na nossa segurança.

Bella levantou da cama, cansada e dolorida, vestiu a túnica simples, não se importando com a aspereza do tecido cru de lã, sem a proteção da combinação de linho por baixo. Temendo despertar o normando, olhou apreensiva para a cama, mas ele dormia tranqüilamente. Oh, pensou ela, como devem ser agradáveis seus sonhos para que descanse assim serenamente. Sem dúvida a vitória sobre ela os adoçava consideravelmente.

Bella foi até a janela e abriu as venezianas de madeira com um gesto impaciente. A luz fraca do nascer do dia acentuava sua palidez e sua fragilidade. Começou a se pentear com os dedos. Mas a lembrança dos dedos de James, longos e ásperos, puxando seus cabelos, obrigando-a a ceder aos seus caprichos, a fez parar e, levando para frente dos ombros a cabeleira farta e brilhante, deixou que caísse solta até abaixo da cintura.

— Não, minha mãe — disse ela, com voz firme. — Não fugiremos hoje. Não enquanto nosso morto querido jaz à mercê dos lobos e das aves de rapina.

Com passos decididos, ela saiu do quarto e a mãe, frustrada e indefesa, a seguiu. Desceram a escadaria e passaram cautelosamente por entre os normandos adormecidos, espalhados pelo chão.

Como uma sombra silenciosa, Bella caminhava na frente da mãe. Abriu a pesada porta de Darkenwald e parou de repente, quase sufocada pelo fedor intenso da morte. Controlando a náusea, caminhou entre aquelas formas grotescas, até chegar ao corpo do pai. O lorde jazia de costas sobre a terra fiel, com o braço direito estendido, a espada presa aos dedos rígidos e um esgar de desafio nos lábios sem vida.

Bella parou por um momento e uma única lágrima desceu por seu rosto. Ele morreu como vivera, com honra e regando o solo sedento, que tanto amava, com o próprio sangue. Ela sentiria falta até dos seus acessos de fúria. Quanto sofrimento, quanto desespero: Quanta solidão, quanta morte!

Renne aproximou-se e apoiou-se na filha, cansada e ofegante. Olhou para o corpo do marido com um suspiro longo e áspero. Num lamento, que começou como um gemido surdo e terminou num brado de dor, ela disse:

— Ah, Charlie, não é justo você nos deixar com esses ladrões saqueando o castelo e nossa filha como brinquedo de uma noite para esses malditos!

Renne ajoelhou-se e puxou o peitoral do marido, como se quisesse obrigá-lo a se levantar. Mas suas forças falharam e ela exclamou, cheia de desespero.

— O que vou fazer? O que vou fazer?

Bella passou para o outro lado e tirou a espada da mão do pai. Segurando então o braço inerte e tentou arrastar o corpo para um lugar mais abrigado. Renne segurou a outra mão do marido, mas só para tirar o anel de sinete do dedo nodoso e frio. Vendo que Bella a observava, disse com voz chorosa:

— É meu! Parte do meu dote! Veja! O timbre de meu pai. — Sacudiu o anel na frente do rosto da filha. — Vai ficar comigo — disse, em tom de súplica.

Cavalgando ao lado de seu "irmão", Edward pensava em como encontraria as terras de Darkenwald, após a incumbência de James em reivindicá-la. Apesar de não negar nem uma sugestão de seu lorde, Edward sabia que a ganância de James colocaria seus planos em risco. O lordezinho invejoso jamais concordara com as regalias que Edward, o bastardo de Cullen, havia conquistado com Guilherme. Ele realmente esperava que o lorde de Marte tivesse cumprido as ordens dadas com precisão. Não agüentaria mais revolta nessas terras, estava estranhando a recepção arredia nas terras de Cregan. Se, realmente, James houvesse obedecido a suas ordens, não teriam se entregado pacificamente? Bufou insatisfeito com a perspectiva do que iria encontrar. Mais um servo sem experiência de guerra enterrando "sem querer" a espada em sua coxa não seria muito divertido. O viking ao seu lado soltou uma gargalhada.

— Você está se tornando uma velha resmungona, Edward. Além do mais, não foi tão grave assim, foi? — Emmett ria, enquanto Edward percebeu que falava em voz alta suas lamúrias.

— Não estou resmungando, acho que pensei alto. E velho é seu pai. Mais um pouco e eu não poderia mais apreciar uma noite quente ao lado de uma mulher.

— Deve ser o que precisa, exatamente. Uma mulher. Céus, não aguento mais você reclamando de tudo. Meu pai é velho e burro, pois criou você como a um filho. Diga-me, Edward, o que realmente o está preocupando? — Emmett o conhecia bem demais para saber que uma espada não seria motivo de reclamações.

— James! Sinto que teremos problemas com ele, Emmet. Sabe como ele é insatisfeito com o fato de Guilherme manter-me como um dos cavaleiros. — Disse Edward pensativo.

— Claro, claro! E você acha que enfrentaremos problemas em Darkenwald? Como em Cregan?

— Exatamente. Se em Darkenwald tivesse sido uma ocupação pacífica, em Cregan também seria, Emmett. Pelo que pesquisei, os lordes eram amigos íntimos.

— Concordo, mas se realmente James meteu os pés pelas mãos, agora estarão todos morrendo de medo de sua chegada. Imagino Laurent zombando com o primo. "Qual bastardo você teme mais, primo? O duque ou o muralha humana?"

Edward riu diante da brincadeira e relaxou um pouco. Muralha humana! Bufou novamente. Se realmente fosse uma muralha humana, não estaria agora com uma dor desagradável na coxa e com um furo enorme quase pegando os dois lados. Bufou novamente.

— Pelo amor de Deus, homem, o que foi agora? — Emmett gargalhava olhando para a direção do amigo irmão.

— Muralha Humana? Você viu o furo que tenho na perna?

— De novo esse assunto? Edward, você definitivamente, precisa de uma mulher!

Com essa os dois homens riram. Edward olhou para trás e conferiu seus homens e prisioneiros. O rapaz alto e moreno, que se rendeu pacificamente, chamava sua atenção. Tinha um porte de nobre, além de ser requisitado por todos os outros homens. Mesmo que fosse apenas com um olhar, os servos atendiam a um olhar do moreno e repetiam seus gestos. Deveria ser o dono das terras de Cregan ou o filho do lorde, já que soube que o senhor das terras chamava-se William. Esperaria a hora certa para conversar com o rapaz.

Edward sentiu primeiro o cheiro que viu a carnificina. Lamentando profundamente ter seguido a sugestão de seu lorde, tentou se acalmar para que mais uma morte não ocorresse ainda hoje. Seu rosto se contorceu em ira e observou os corpos abandonados em sua futura terra.

Atento a cada detalhe, Edward notou duas mulheres próximas ao que ele imaginou ser o senhor das terras. James realmente tinha feito o contrário do que ordenou. Pela postura das duas, pareciam mãe e filha, além de parentes do lorde assassinado. A mais nova tentava direcionar o corpo, supostamente do pai, para um tipo de elevado. Enquanto a que deveria ser a mãe, chorava e pouco fazia. Deu ordem para que seu cavalo diminuísse o marcha e chamou por James.

As mulheres sobressaltaram-se ao som da voz forte. Renne levantou de um salto, o rosto contraído de medo. Largou a mão do marido morto e fugiu, atravessando o campo de batalha coberto de mortos, desaparecendo no meio das moitas, na margem do pântano. Bella deixou cair o braço do pai e voltou-se com uma calma deliberação, que a surpreendeu, para enfrentar a nova ameaça. Seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto ao ver o garanhão negro, enorme, como nunca vira antes, que parecia nem sentir o peso do cavaleiro e caminhava cuidadosamente, escolhendo o caminho entre os corpos no chão. Bella ficou imóvel, procurando dominar o terror inspirado por aquela gigantesca aparição, que a fazia mais do que nunca consciente de sua vulnerabilidade e de sua condição de mulher. A testa do homem estava encoberta pelo elmo, mas dos dois lados do protetor do nariz os olhos verdes pareciam penetrar seu corpo. A coragem de Bella se desfez ante aquele olhar e a garra fria do medo apertou-lhe o coração.

O escudo, dependurado ao lado da sela, mostrava um lobo negro rompante, em vermelho e dourado, com banda sinistra, indicando que o cavaleiro era bastardo. Se não fosse pelo temor quase reverente inspirado por aquela figura alta e forte e pelo tamanho insólito de sua montaria, Bella teria lançado o insulto no rosto dele. Contudo, apenas ergueu o queixo, num gesto de desafio indefeso e seus olhos chocolate, cheios de ódio, encontraram os dele. Os lábios do cavaleiro crisparam-se e ele disse em francês, sem disfarçar o desprezo.

— Porcos saxões! Nada escapa à sua ganância?

Com o mesmo tom de profundo desprezo, Bella disse, com voz clara e firme:

— O que está dizendo, senhor cavaleiro? Os bravos normandos não podem nos deixar sepultar nossos mortos em paz? Estendeu o braço para o campo de batalha. Ele disse desdenhoso:

— Pelo fedor, acho que demoraram demais para fazer isso.

— Não o quanto devíamos esperar. É o que vai dizer um de seus companheiros quando acordar e não me encontrar ao seu lado. — A despeito de seus esforços, as lágrimas lhe assomaram aos olhos.

Sem se mover, parecendo perfeitamente à vontade na sela, o homem a examinou com atenção. Bella sentiu os olhos dele, observadores. A brisa leve moldava a túnica de lã ao seu corpo, revelando os mínimos detalhes das curvas perfeitas. O olhar ousado parou por um momento no busto dela, que arfava de revolta. Bella sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto. Enfurecia-a o fato de ele fazer com que se sentisse uma camponesa examinada pelo senhor.

— Deve ser grata por ter mais alguma coisa a oferecer a Sir James do que isso — com um gesto, indicou os corpos espalhados.

Bella tremeu de raiva e ele desmontou e aproximou-se dela. Em silêncio, ela sentiu o olhar que parecia penetrar até as profundezas de seu ser. O cavaleiro tirou o elmo e segurou-o na curva do braço, enquanto retirava o capuz justo de malha. Com um sorriso, mediu-a outra vez de alto a baixo e estendeu a mão para segurar uma mecha dos cabelos brilhantes.

— Sim, agradeça por ter mais para oferecer, damoiselle.

— Eles deram o melhor que tinham. Eu gostaria de ter uma espada para dar tanto quanto eles.

Com uma exclamação de desdém e expressão de nojo, ele olhou outra vez para a carnificina. A despeito de sua revolta, Bella o observou com atenção. Era alto, devia ter pelo menos mais dois palmos do que ela, sendo que Bella tinha boa estatura. O cabelo cobre escuro despenteado era manchado de sol e, embora a longa cota de malha fosse pesada, seus movimentos eram naturais e confiantes. Bella imaginou que, com trajes da corte, devia provocar muitos suspiros das mulheres. Os olhos eram bem separados, e as sobrancelhas formavam arcos perfeitos, embora naquele momento estivessem franzidas, juntando-se no alto do nariz longo e fino, fazendo-o parecer um animal predador. A boca era larga, os lábios finos e bem-feitos. A cicatriz que ia do meio da face até o queixo estava pálida e os músculos do rosto moviam-se, tensos e raivosos. Com um movimento brusco, ele voltou-se para ela outra vez e um rosnado surdo subiu-lhe aos lábios. Bella assustou-se com a expressão selvagem dos seus olhos. Parecia um animal que acabava de farejar a presa. Não, mais do que isso, um lobo, pronto para se vingar de um inimigo de muitos anos. De repente, ele deu meia-volta e, com passos largos e decididos, caminhou para o castelo. Quando ele entrou, foi como se um trovão tivesse entrado junto. Bella ouviu a voz alta e indignada e a debandada dos invasores apavorados ecoou nas paredes espessas. Esquecendo sua raiva, Bella escutou e esperou. Renne apareceu num dos lados do castelo e chamou-a com gestos nervosos. Com relutância, Bella voltou à tarefa que se impusera e outra vez segurou o braço do pai. Novamente parou, ouvindo um grito selvagem e viu James ser atirado para fora do castelo. Sua roupa e sua espada seguiram o mesmo trajeto e caíram no chão, ao lado dele.

— Imbecil! — gritou o cavaleiro, saindo do castelo e parando ao lado dele. — Homens mortos não têm nenhuma utilidade para mim!

Com os olhos brilhando de satisfação, Bella deliciou-se com o espetáculo de James levantando-se rapidamente, indignado e humilhado. Com um esgar de raiva, ele estendeu a mão para a espada, mas deteve-se vendo a advertência nos olhos de esmeralda.

— Escute bem, James. O cheiro do seu corpo pode se misturar ao de suas vítimas.

— Edward, filho de Satã! — disse ele, com voz áspera e furiosa. — Chegue mais perto para que eu possa fazê-lo em pedaços.

— Neste momento não estou disposto a lutar com um chacal nu e uivante. —Notando o interesse de Bella, ergueu o braço na direção dela. — Embora a dama deseje a sua morte, infelizmente você ainda é útil para mim.

James voltou-se bruscamente surpreso e viu o olhar de zombaria de Bella. Seu rosto se crispou de raiva e ele mordeu o lábio furioso. Com uma exclamação abafada, ele vestiu suas chausses e caminhou para ela.

— O que a trouxe aqui? — perguntou. — Por que saiu do castelo? Com um riso abafado e os olhos cheios de ódio, ela respondeu.

— Minha vontade.

James olhou para ela, imaginando como poderia domar aquela rebeldia sem destruir a beleza do rosto e a perfeição do corpo, de cujo calor ele lembrava ainda junto ao seu. Era difícil libertar-se daquela lembrança deliciosa. Era a primeira vez que via uma mulher com a coragem de um homem.

Estendeu o braço e segurou o pulso delicado da jovem.

— Entre agora e espere por mim. Logo vai aprender que é minha e que deve me obedecer.

Bella puxou o braço.

— Pensa que porque dormiu comigo uma vez é meu dono? — sibilou ela. — Oh, senhor cavaleiro, tem muito que aprender, pois jamais serei sua. Meu ódio estará entre nós dois pelo resto da minha vida. O sangue do meu pai clama por vingança, lembrando-me da sua crueldade. Agora, seu corpo deve ser enterrado e, queira o senhor ou não, é o que vou fazer. Só poderá me impedir derramando meu sangue também.

James segurou-a brutalmente, magoando os braços delicados. Sabendo que Edward os observava atentamente, crescia sua frustração por não poder obrigar aquela mulher a obedecer-lho.

— Existem outras pessoas mais capazes para fazer isso — rosnou ele, entre os dentes cerrados. — Faça o que estou mandando.

Com as linhas do rosto acentuadas pela determinação, ela olhou nos olhos azuis do cavaleiro.

— Não — disse ela, em voz baixa. — Prefiro que seja feito por mãos amorosas.

Uma batalha silenciosa travava-se entre eles. James fechou a mão, como se fosse espancá-la. Depois, bruscamente a empurrou. Bella cambaleou e caiu. James, de pé ao seu lado, olhou para ela com olhos ávidos. Ela puxou para baixo a túnica de lã, cobrindo rapidamente as pernas e olhou para ele com frieza.

— Desta vez vou ceder, damoiselle, mas não teste minha paciência outra vez.

— Um cavaleiro realmente generoso — zombou ela, levantando-se e passando a mão no pulso dolorido. Olhou para ele com desprezo, por um momento, depois para o guerreiro parado nos degraus que levavam à porta do castelo. Edward fitou-a nos olhos com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Bella deu as costas a ele rapidamente e não viu a expressão apreciativa de seus olhos. Inclinou-se e mais uma vez começou a puxar o corpo do pai pelo braço. Os dois homens a observavam e finalmente James fez menção de ajudá-la, mas Bella o repeliu com um gesto. — Saia daqui! — exclamou. — Não pode nos deixar em paz nem por um momento? Ele era meu pai! Deixe-me enterrá-lo!

James deixou cair os braços ao longo do corpo e depois começou a se vestir, sentindo o vento frio da manhã.

Com esforço e determinação, Bella conseguiu arrastar o corpo do pai para a sombra de uma árvore, não muito longe do castelo. Um passarinho voou célere por entre os galhos sobre sua cabeça e ela o observou, invejosa de sua liberdade. Assim distraída, não notou a aproximação de Edward, mas, de repente, um objeto pesado caiu aos seus pés e, sobressaltada, ela virou rapidamente e o viu. Ele indicou a pá.

— Mesmo mãos amorosas precisam de alguma ajuda, damoiselle.

— É tão generoso quanto seu irmão normando, senhor cavaleiro — zombou ela, altiva. — Ou será que agora devo dizer meu senhor?

Com uma mesura formal, ele disse:

— Como quiser, damoiselle. — Bella ergueu o queixo.

— Meu pai era o senhor destas terras. Não ficaria bem para mim, chamá-lo de Senhor de Darkenwald — respondeu ousadamente.

O cavaleiro normando deu de ombros, imperturbável.

— Todos me chamam de Edward.

Frustrada na sua intenção de embaraçá-lo, Bella ficou calada. Entretanto, o nome não era desconhecido, pois se lembrava de ter ouvido James e o primo, na noite anterior, falando sobre ele, cheios de ódio. Talvez lhe custasse a vida provocar assim aquele homem.

— Pode ser que o seu duque dê estas terras para outra pessoa, depois de o senhor as ter tomado para ele — disse Bella. — Ainda não é dono delas e talvez jamais venha a ser.

Edward sorriu.

— Vai descobrir que Guilherme é um homem de palavra. Estas terras são praticamente minhas agora, pois muito em breve toda a Inglaterra pertencerá a ele. Não baseie suas esperanças em falsos desejos, damoiselle, pois eles não levam a parte alguma.

— O que vocês me deixaram para depositar esperanças? — perguntou Bella, com amargura. — Que esperança sobrou para a Inglaterra?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com ar zombeteiro.

— Desiste tão facilmente, chérie? Pensei ter percebido em você uma vontade forte e determinada. Eu me enganei?

A ironia a irritou mais ainda.

— Zomba de mim gratuitamente, normando. — Ele riu da fúria nos olhos dela.

— Vejo que nenhum pretendente jamais eriçou suas belas penas antes. Sem dúvida seu gênio os impedia de fazer com que reconhecessem o seu lugar.

— Pensa que é mais capaz do que eles? — zombou ela. Com um movimento da cabeça, indicou James, que os observava de longe. — Como pretende fazer isso? Ele se valeu da dor física e me violentou. Vai fazer o mesmo?

Olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas Edward balançou a cabeça e levantou delicadamente o queixo dela.

— Não, tenho métodos muito melhores para domar uma mulher como você. Onde a dor nada obtém, o prazer pode ser a melhor arma.

Bella empurrou a mão dele.

— Está muito confiante nas suas possibilidades, Sir Edward, se pensa que vai me dominar com bondade.

— Jamais fui bom para mulher alguma — disse ele calmamente e um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Bella.

Por um momento ela procurou nos olhos dele o sentido daquela frase, mas não o encontrou. Sem dizer mais nada, ela apanhou a pá e começou a cavar. Edward notou-lhe a inexperiência e sorriu.

— Devia ter obedecido a James. Duvido que a preocupe tanto o fato de ter dormido com ele.

Com um olhar gelado e cheio de ódio, Bella respondeu: — Pensa que somos todas prostitutas, procurando sempre o caminho mais fácil? — perguntou. — Ficaria surpreso se soubesse que acho isto muito mais agradável do que ter de me submeter àquele verme. — Fixou os olhos verdes. — Normandos... Vermes. Acho que não há diferença.

Edward falou lentamente, como para enfatizar as palavras.

— Reserve seu julgamento a respeito dos normandos depois que eu a levar para a cama, damoiselle. Talvez prefira ser possuída por um homem e não por um idiota relinchante.

Bella olhou para ele revoltada, incapaz de dizer uma palavra. Ele parecia estar confirmando um fato, não fazendo uma ameaça e ela teve certeza de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, partilharia a cama com esse normando. Olhou para os ombros largos e fortes e imaginou se não seria esmagada por aquele corpo grande e musculoso. Apesar do que dissera, provavelmente ele a magoaria como James, sentindo prazer em vê-la sofrer.

Bella pensou nos vários pretendentes que recusara até que seu pai, perdendo a paciência, resolveu escolher Jacob para ela. Mas agora não seria mais uma dama da nobreza, apenas uma serva para ser usada e passada adiante. Bella estremeceu, pensando nisso.

— Você pode ter conquistado a Inglaterra, normando, mas pode estar certo de que não me dominará com tanta facilidade.

— Estou certo de que terei grande prazer nessa competição e maior prazer nos frutos da minha vitória.

Bella respondeu, com desdém:

— Idiota presunçoso! Pensa que sou uma de suas prostitutas normandas para ficar à disposição do seu capricho. Logo vai aprender que não é nada disso.

Ele riu.

— Tenho certeza de que alguma coisa vai ser ensinada, mas a qual dos dois, isso veremos. Entretanto, estou inclinado a acreditar que serei o vencedor.

Com essas palavras, ele se afastou e pela primeira vez Bella notou que ele mancava de uma perna. Seria lembrança de um ferimento ou defeito de nascença? Bella desejou que, em qualquer dos dois casos, fosse bastante doloroso e inconveniente.

Percebendo que James a observava, ela recomeçou a cavar, amaldiçoando mentalmente aqueles dois homens. A pá castigava furiosamente a terra, como se Bella estivesse castigando um deles. Notou então que eles pareciam estar discutindo acaloradamente. Edward falava baixo, mas a ira trovejava em suas palavras. Tentando conservar um pouco de orgulho, James continha-se.

— Recebi ordens de assegurar estas terras para você. Os conselheiros ingleses do duque garantiram que iríamos encontrar somente criados velhos e inexperientes. Como podíamos saber que o lorde e seus criados iam nos atacar com tanta fúria? O que queria que fizéssemos, Edward? Deixar que nos matassem sem ao menos procurar nos defender?

— Você não mandou ler as ofertas de paz que eu mandei? — perguntou Edward. — O lorde era orgulhoso e devia ser abordado com cuidado, para evitar derramamento de sangue. Por que não foram mais cautelosos, em vez de chegarem aqui como invasores, exigindo suas terras? Meu Deus, será que você é tão incapaz que preciso estar sempre ao seu lado, mostrando como se lida com homens dessa envergadura? O que você disse a ele?

James respondeu com desprezo:

— Por que tem tanta certeza de que não foram suas palavras que acenderam sua ira? O lorde nos atacou, a despeito de sua sugestão de paz. Eu não fiz nada, apenas deixei que o arauto lesse o pergaminho que você me deu.

— Está mentindo — rosnou Edward. — Eu ofereci a ele e a todas as pessoas de sua casa um tratado que garantia-lhes a segurança se depusessem as armas. Ele não era tolo. Aceitaria de bom grado, para salvar a família.

— Evidentemente, você se enganou, Edward — disse James com desdém. — Mas quem pode provar o contrário? Meus homens não conhecem esta língua pagã e o arauto falava fluentemente. Só o arauto e eu vimos o documento. Como vai provar as acusações contra mim?

— Não precisamos de provas — disse Edward. — Eu sei que você assassinou esses homens. James riu, com desprezo.

— Qual é a pena por livrar uns poucos saxões da miséria de sua vida? Em Hastings, você matou muito mais do que um punhado de camponeses.

O rosto de Edward estava inexpressivo.

— Eu assumi o compromisso porque todos diziam que as forças de Cregan eram mais poderosas e deixei a seu cargo estas terras, pensando que teria o bom senso de convencer o lorde a ceder sem luta. Nisso, confesso que errei e me arrependo de lhe ter confiado esta missão. A morte do lorde não significa coisa alguma, mas vai ser difícil substituir os camponeses.

Ouvindo essas palavras, Bella se descuidou e caiu sobre a pá, batendo com força no chão. Mal conseguindo respirar, ficou imóvel com seu sofrimento, querendo gritar e chorar de desespero. Para aqueles homens, uma única vida não tinha importância, mas para ela, que amava e respeitava seu pai, era uma vida preciosa e querida.

A discussão terminou e mais uma vez a atenção dos homens se voltou para ela. Edward gritou, chamando um dos servos do castelo. Quem apareceu foi Seth, um jovem forte de treze anos, que saiu pela porta, ajudado pela ponta da bota de um normando. — Enterre o seu senhor — ordenou Edward, mas o menino não compreendeu. O normando mandou que Bella explicasse o que queriam dele e, resignada, ela lhe entregou a pá. Ficou ali parada, com expressão solene, enquanto ele cavava e ouviu o normando bastardo chamar os homens para recolherem os mortos.

Bella e Seth envolveram o corpo numa pele de lobo e o puseram na cova, com a espada sobre o peito. Quando a última pá de terra caiu sobre ele, Renne se aproximou timidamente e deitou sobre o monte de terra, chorando e se lamuriando.

— Um padre — soluçou ela. — O túmulo precisa ser abençoado por um padre.

— Sim, minha mãe — murmurou Bella. — Vamos mandar chamar um padre.

Bella estava apenas tentando confortar a mãe, pois não tinha idéia de como poderia mandar chamar um padre. A capela de Darkenwald, deserta depois da morte do padre, alguns meses atrás, fora devorada pelo fogo. O monge de Cregan atendia o povo de Darkenwald há algum tempo, mas sair à procura dele seria arriscar sua vida, mesmo que conseguisse sair sem ser vista, o que era pouco provável. Seu cavalo estava preso no estábulo onde dormiam alguns normandos. Consciente da própria impotência, Bella pouco podia fazer para reconfortar Renne. Sua mãe, porém, estava muito perto da loucura e Bella temia que mais esse desapontamento lhe roubasse a razão.

Ela ergueu os olhos e viu Edward retirando a armadura do seu cavalo, o que indicava que ele pretendia ficar em Darkenwald e não em Cregan. Era a escolha mais lógica porque, embora a cidade tivesse um menor número de habitantes, o castelo era mais espaçoso e mais apropriado para alojar um exército. Charlie o planejara pensando no futuro. Era uma construção quase toda de pedra, portanto, mais protegida contra fogo e ataques dos inimigos do que o de Cregan, feito de madeira. Sim, Edward ia ficar e, a julgar pelo que tinha dito, pretendia servir os próprios prazeres. Sobrecarregada por mais um temor, o de ser requisitada por aquele cavaleiro temível, pouco consolo podia oferecer a qualquer outra pessoa. — Senhora? — disse Seth.

Bella notou que o jovem, preocupado com o estado de Renne, voltava-se para ela à procura de autoridade e orientação. Não sabia como agir com aqueles homens que falavam uma língua estranha. Incapaz de dar uma resposta, Bella deu de ombros e se dirigiu para onde estava Edward. Quando viu que ela se aproximava, o normando interrompeu seu trabalho. Hesitante, Bella olhou para o homem e o enorme animal, sentindo um pouco mais do que apreensão.

Edward alisou a crina sedosa do cavalo, segurando o bridão, e olhou para ela. Bella respirou fundo.

— Meu lorde — disse ela, com esforço. Era difícil chamá-lo assim, mas pela sanidade de sua mãe e para que os mortos de Darkenwald tivessem um enterro cristão, ela podia dobrar seu orgulho por algum tempo. Continuou com voz mais forte e decidida. — Gostaria de fazer um pequeno pedido.

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo sem dizer nada, mas seu olhar era avaliador e impassível. Percebendo a desconfiança dele, ela teve vontade de amaldiçoá-lo por ser um estrangeiro e um invasor de sua privacidade. Bella nunca achou fácil parecer dócil. Mesmo quando o pai se enraivecia com ela, como, por exemplo, quando recusava os pretendentes à sua mão, ela não se curvava, nem se acovardava, sem medo daquela fúria que fazia tremer muitos homens. Contudo, quando queria, era capaz de comover o coração do pai para fazer suas vontades. Agora, usaria o mesmo recurso para conseguir do normando o que queria.

— Milorde, peço a presença de um padre. É um pedido insignificante, mas para esses homens que morreram...

Edward assentiu com um gesto e disse:

— Será providenciado.

Bella se ajoelhou na frente dele, humilhando-se por um breve momento. Era o mínimo que podia fazer para conseguir um enterro cristão para os mortos de Darkenwald.

Com um resmungo, Edward estendeu o braço e a fez levantar. Bella olhou para ele surpresa.

— Fique de pé, mulher. Eu respeito mais o seu ódio — disse ele e, voltando-se, entrou no castelo.

Os servos de Cregan, bem guardados por alguns homens de Edward, foram incumbidos de enterrar os mortos de Darkenwald. Surpresa, Bella viu Jacob entre eles, marchando atrás de um enorme viking a cavalo. Aliviada por ver que ele estava vivo, Bella ia correr para ele, mas Renne a segurou pela túnica.

— Eles o matarão. Os dois homens que lutam por você. Bella reconheceu que a mãe tinha razão e ficou grata pelo conselho. Acalmando-se, ficou observando Jacob de longe. Os servos tinham dificuldade para entender o que os guardas diziam. Bella estranhou, pois ensinara a língua dos franceses a Jacob e ele era um bom aluno. Finalmente, eles se entenderam e começaram a separar e preparar os corpos para o funeral, todos, exceto Jacob, que ficou parado, olhando com horror aquela carnificina. De repente, ele virou para o lado e vomitou. Os homens de Edward riram e Bella os amaldiçoou em silêncio. Seu coração foi todo para Jacob. Ultimamente, ele vira muita guerra, mas Bella queria que ele se controlasse, enfrentando com dignidade e força os invasores. Em vez disso, estava sendo objeto de ridículo. Furiosa com a zombaria dos normandos, ela correu para o castelo. Sentia vergonha por ele e por todos que se humilhavam na frente do inimigo. De cabeça baixa, ignorando os olhares lascivos dos homens, Bella foi parar nos braços de Edward. Ele estava sem o peitoral de malha e conversava com James, Laurente e o viking que havia chegado com Jacob. Edward| a afastou, mantendo a mão nas costas dela.

— Bela damaiselle, será que posso ter a pretensão de acreditar que está impaciente para dormir em minha cama? — zombou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Só o viking deu uma gargalhada, pois James franziu a testa e olhou para Edward com ciúme e ódio.

A atitude do bastardo foi o bastante para acender o gênio de Bella, fazendo-a esquecer toda a cautela. Aquela humilhação era insuportável. Seu orgulho ardeu como uma chama, incitando-a a uma atitude impensada. Num assomo de raiva, ergueu o braço e esbofeteou o rosto de Edward marcado pela cicatriz.

Um silêncio de espanto pairou na sala. Todos esperavam que Edward abatesse com um só golpe aquela mulher atrevida. Todos sabiam como ele tratava as mulheres. Geralmente, não dava grande importância a elas e, muitas vezes, demonstrava seu desprezo, afastando-se sem uma palavra quando uma delas tentava conversar. Nunca mulher alguma o tinha esbofeteado. As jovens o temiam e fugiam do seu olhar. Porém, aquela jovem, que tinha tanto a perder, acabava de demonstrar uma louca coragem.

No breve momento em que Edward olhou para ela, Bella caiu em si e sentiu medo. Estava tão horrorizada pelo que fizera quanto ele estava surpreso. James parecia satisfeito, provando que não conhecia aquele homem. Num gesto brusco e inesperado, Edward segurou os braços de Bella e puxou-a para ele, num apertado abraço. James era magro e musculoso, mas Edward era uma estátua de ferro. Recobrando o fôlego, Bella entreabriu a boca, que foi fechada imediatamente pelos lábios ardentes de Edward. Os homens gritaram palavras de encorajamento, exceto James, que, com o rosto contraído de raiva, fechou as mãos dos lados do corpo furiosamente. O viking exclamou.

— Acho que a mulher encontrou um homem à sua altura!

Edward pôs a mão na nuca de Bella, forçando os lábios dela contra os seus, machucando, procurando, exigindo. Bella sentia o coração dele batendo forte contra seu peito e o corpo firme e ameaçador. Edward a abraçava pela cintura e a mão na nuca parecia capaz de esmagar sua cabeça, mas nas profundezas desconhecidas de seu ser, uma fagulha se acendeu e subiu, despertando sua mente e seu corpo da fria reserva, escaldando, fundindo os dois num torvelinho de sentidos. Todo seu ser sentia-se agradavelmente estimulado pela proximidade, pelo gosto, pelo cheiro dele. Uma excitação morna inundou seu corpo e ela parou de lutar.

Como se tivessem vontade própria, seus braços se ergueram e o enlaçaram, derretendo o gelo num calor intenso que se igualava ao dele. Pouco importava que ele fosse inimigo ou que os homens estivessem observando e gritando sua aprovação. Era como se só os dois existissem. Jacob jamais conseguira quebrar a fria reserva de Bella. Seus beijos não despertavam paixão, desejo e essa impaciência para ela se entregar a ele. Agora, nos braços do normando, ela cedia a uma vontade mais forte, retribuindo o beijo com uma paixão de que jamais se imaginara capaz.

Edward a soltou bruscamente e, para espanto de Bella, não parecia nem um pouco perturbado por aquela experiência avassaladora. Nenhum recurso de força poderia fazer com que ela descesse tanto. Envergonhada, Bella se deu conta de sua fraqueza contra o domínio daquele normando, baseada não no medo, mas no desejo. Perturbada com sua reação ao beijo, ela o atacou com a única arma que lhe restava, a palavra.

— Bastardo sem nome da Normandia! Em qual esgoto seu pai encontrou sua mãe?

Ouviram-se exclamações de espanto, mas a reação ao insulto limitou-se a uma breve centelha nos olhos de Edward. Seria ira? Ou talvez dor? Era difícil dizer. Seria presunção querer que sua ofensa atingisse aquele guerreiro com coração de ferro. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— É estranho seu modo de demonstrar gratidão, damoiselle — disse ele. — Esqueceu que me pediu um padre?

A violência desapareceu, e Bella censurou a própria tolice. Tinha jurado que os túmulos seriam abençoados, mas por causa desse ato idiota os mortos de Darkenwald seriam enterrados sem nenhuma honra. Olhou para ele, incapaz de pedir ou de se desculpar.

Com uma risada breve, Edward disse:

— Não tema, damoiselle, minha palavra é um juramento. Terá seu precioso padre com tanta certeza quanto a de que partilhará a minha cama.

Os homens riram, mas o coração de Bella se apertou.

— Não, Edward! — exclamou James, num assomo de raiva. — Por tudo que é sagrado, esse limite você não vai ultrapassar. Esqueceu sua promessa de que eu podia escolher qualquer coisa que me agradasse? Ouça bem, eu escolhi essa mulher como recompensa por ter tomado estas terras.

Edward voltou-se lenta e deliberadamente para o cavaleiro furioso. A ira trovejava surdamente em suas palavras.

— Procure sua recompensa nos campos, onde está sendo enterrada, pois esse é o seu pagamento. Se eu soubesse o preço que pagaria, teria mandado um cavaleiro mais sensato.

James investiu para a garganta de Edward, mas Laurent o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço. James procurou em vão se livrar das mãos do primo.

— Não, é loucura, meu primo — murmurou no ouvido de James. — Desafiar o lobo dentro de sua caverna, quando seus homens esperam ávidos para sentir o gosto do nosso sangue. Pense homem. Você já não deixou sua marca na mulher? Agora o bastardo nunca saberá de quem será o bastardo que ela conceber.

James acalmou-se. A expressão de Edward não mudou, apenas a cicatriz no rosto ficou muito branca, sobressaindo na pele bronzeada de sol. Com um olhar de desprezo para os primos nobres e bem-nascidos, disse:

— Não vejo nenhuma competição. A semente do fraco não germina, mas a do forte sempre encontra solo fértil.

Bella sorriu, satisfeita com a discussão. Eles lutavam entre si, aqueles inimigos conquistadores. Seria fácil incentivar esse desacordo e esperar que se destruíssem mutuamente. Ergueu a cabeça outra vez com orgulho, animada com aquela troca de palavras contundentes e percebeu que Edward a observava. Os olhos esverdeados pareciam descobrir os mais profundos segredos de sua alma. O normando sorriu como se achasse divertido o que via na expressão dela.

— A jovem não deu sua opinião — observou ele, voltando-se para James. — Deixemos que ela escolha entre os dois. Se o escolhido for você, de Marte, está encerrada a discussão. Permito que fique com ela.

Vendo cair por terra suas esperanças, Bella ficou confusa. Não ia haver luta, pois Edward estava disposto a ceder, sem mais discussão. Seu plano falhara.

Viu o desejo intenso nos olhos de James e a promessa de uma terna recompensa. Edward, porém, parecia zombar dela. Não lutaria por sua posse. Seu orgulho ferido dizia que devia escolher James, desprezando o bastardo. Seria um prazer ferir aquele ego. Mas não podia ceder de modo algum a James. Ela o odiava e o desprezava como a qualquer verme rastejante do pântano. E não perderia a oportunidade dessa vingança, por menor que fosse.

A escolha ficou mais difícil quando os guardas normandos entraram, conduzindo Jacob. De pé, no meio daqueles homens enormes que se destacavam pela simples presença, era impossível evitar ser vista por Jacob. Ergueu os olhos para os dele e viu apenas sofrimento e desespero. Bella não conseguiu compreender a súplica silenciosa daqueles olhos. Jacob não tinha nenhum ferimento aparente, mas sua túnica e seus calções estavam sujos de terra e o cabelo negro, desgrenhado. Ele sempre fora um estudioso, amante dos livros e das artes da guerra. Parecia deslocado, um homem gentil entre invasores selvagens. Bella teve pena dele, mas não podia fazer nada, não quando o inimigo esperava sua resposta.

— Damoiselle — insistiu Edward. — Esperamos que nos diga qual é o seu desejo. — A última palavra foi acentuada e dita com um sorriso desdenhoso. — Qual de nós dois vai escolher para ser seu amante?

Bella viu Jacob arregalar os olhos e sentiu um frio no estômago. Sentia-se sufocada e nauseada com os olhares lascivos dos homens à sua volta, mas procurou ignorá-los, deixar que os idiotas resfolegassem como animais. E Jacob teria de suportar sozinho a dor imensa que aparecia em seus olhos. Dizer que ele era seu prometido seria expô-lo ao desprezo e à zombaria daqueles homens rudes.

Porém, Bella ainda não estava pronta para ceder.

— E se eu não quiser escolher entre nenhum dos dois, meu senhor? Não é uma escolha fácil a ser feita. — desabafou com o maior tom de desafio na voz, escondendo seu temor.

Edward riu internamente, mas não demonstrou para a mulher à sua frente. Bem como não demonstrara a avalanche que o beijo causou em seu interior. Desviou o olhar de Bella para Emmett e soube que uma longa conversa logo se faria necessária. Voltando a atenção para a moça, depois de uma rápida olhada para James – que continuava com o olhar raivoso e enciumado -, disse irônico.

— Não, minha cara. A escolha não é fácil, mas será feita, agora e entre os dois que indiquei. Entenda chérri, sua escolha é entre minha cama e a cama de Lorde James.

Com um suspiro resignado, Bella resolveu transpor mais esse obstáculo.

— Então devo escolher entre o lobo e o falcão e sei que os gritos do falcão se parecem com os de um corvo preso numa armadilha. — Pôs a mão no peito de Edward. — Assim sendo, escolho você. Desse modo, é sua tarefa domar a megera. — Riu com amargura. — Agora, o que foi que ganhou com esse jogo de sorte?

— Uma bela dama para aquecer meu leito — respondeu Edward, acrescentando com ironia: — Ou ganhei mais do que isso?

— Nunca — sibilou Bella. Olhando furiosa para ele. James aceitou a derrota em silêncio, os punhos cerrados como a única evidência de sua ira. Edward olhou para ele por sobre a cabeça de Bella e disse.

— Minhas ordens foram bem claras. Cada homem teria direito à sua parte dos despojos. Antes de voltar aos seus afazeres, James, você e seus homens devem deixar tudo que apanharam aqui. — Apontou para a pilha de despojos da noite anterior. — O Duque Guilherme vai escolher sua parte primeiro, só depois disso receberão o pagamento por seu trabalho.

James parecia prestes a explodir. Com os músculos do rosto muito tensos, abria e fechava a mão nos copos da espada. Finalmente tirou uma pequena bolsa do colete e atirou-a sobre a pilha. Bella reconheceu o anel da mãe e várias peças de ouro que pertenciam ao seu pai. Um a um, os homens devolveram o que tinham guardado e no fim, a pilha de despojos estava duas vezes maior. Então, James deu meia-volta e saiu furioso, empurrando Jacob da sua frente e seguido por Laurent. Quando a pesada porta se fechou, James bateu com a mão fechada na outra.

— Eu vou matá-lo — jurou. — Com minhas próprias mãos vou arrancar seus braços e suas pernas. O que aquela jovem viu nele? Eu não sou um homem bonito?

— Acalme sua ira — disse James. — O tempo verá seu fim. A mulher só deseja criar desavenças entre nós. Vi isso nos olhos dela, quando discutíamos. Ela odeia toda a Normandia. Tenham cuidado com ela, como teriam com uma víbora, mas saibam que ela pode ser um trunfo em nossas mãos, pois ela detesta Edward tanto quanto nós detestamos.

James disse, com um esgar de desprezo:

— Sim e como não ia detestar? Um bastardo com aquela cicatriz, nenhuma mulher poderia amá-lo.

Com um brilho intenso nos olhos, Laurent disse:

— Daremos tempo para que ela conquiste o lobo com sua beleza e, quando ele estiver enfraquecido, atacaremos.

— Sim — James balançou lentamente a cabeça. — E a mulher será nossa arma. Juro que ela me enfeitiçou, Laurent. Ainda desejo aquela megera. Com cada fibra do meu corpo. Sinto o calor do seu corpo nu junto ao meu e a possuirei na primeira oportunidade.

— Logo dormirá outra vez com ela, primo, quando o lobo não mais existir.

— Vou cobrar essa promessa, Laurent — disse James. — Pois estou decidido a possuir aquela mulher, de um modo ou de outro.


	4. Chapter 3

Poucos cativos de Darkenwald, libertados depois de passarem a noite acorrentados e expostos ao ar frio de outubro, estavam atordoados e atônitos com a derrota do dia anterior. As mulheres foram até a praça com comida e agasalhos e aquela que encontrava o companheiro o levava para casa. Outras assistiram, caladas e chocadas, ao enterro de seus homens. Outras ainda, depois de procurar em vão entre os vivos e os mortos, voltavam para casa desanimadas, sem saber se veriam outra vez o marido, o filho ou o irmão.

Bella observava tristemente a cena, da porta do castelo. Os mortos estavam sendo enterrados pelos servos de Cregan, sob a direção de dois cavaleiros de confiança de Edward. Bella os ouviu falar de um terceiro, que ficara em Cregan para garantir a paz. Renne, com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, foi até o grande carvalho e depositou um ramo de flores na sepultura do marido. Agachada, ela gesticulava, como se estivesse falando com Charlie, e chorava, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

O pai de Bella tinha cinquenta e cinco anos quando foi morto e Renne, apenas quarenta. Embora os quinze anos de diferença, e a mulher em pleno viço da maturidade, o amor que existia entre eles iluminava cada hora do dia. Uma vez que o irmão mais velho morrera, vítima da peste, Bella era o centro da atenção e do carinho dos pais e o castelo um lugar de paz e de amor, isolado dos grupos de conquistadores que inundavam a Inglaterra como as marés. Charlie era sensato e conduziu seu povo e sua família durante os reinados de vários reis. Agora, porém, parecia que a destruição da guerra atingira suas cidades, como para compensar tantos anos de paz.

Renne levantou-se lentamente e, parecendo perdida e desamparada, olhou em volta com expressão vaga e tristonha. Começou a voltar para o castelo, arrastando os pés, relutando em encontrar aqueles rostos estranhos que agora pareciam encher todos os corredores e todas as salas. Algumas mulheres aproximaram-se, com suas queixas e lamentações, como sempre haviam feito, esperando consolo e ajuda, indiferentes ao sofrimento que a sufocava. Renne escutou durante algum tempo, com o rosto inexpressivo, os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Um soluço subiu do peito de Bella, vendo a mãe naquele estado. Renne mais parecia uma pobre insana do que a dama do solar.

De repente, Renne ergueu as duas mãos, como se não pudesse mais suportar as lamentações das mulheres, e gritou:

— Afastem-se de mim! Tenho meus próprios problemas. Meu Charlie morreu por vocês e agora vocês recebem seus assassinos sem reclamar. Sim! Vocês os deixaram entrar em minha casa, violentar minha filha e roubar tudo que tínhamos!

Renne começou a puxar os cabelos e as mulheres recuaram assustadas. Com passo incerto e lento, ela caminhou para a porta e entrou, sem ver Bella.

— Que elas procurem suas ervas e tratem dos seus ferimentos — murmurou Renne, com os lábios inchados. — Estou farta de suas doenças, de suas feridas, de seus tumores.

Angustiada, Bella a viu desaparecer no interior do castelo. Aquela não era a mãe que ela conhecia, tão cheia de amor e compaixão pelo povo da cidade. Renne passara a vida procurando raízes e ervas nos pântanos e nas florestas, preparando poções, chás e pomadas para curar as dores e as doenças dos que chegavam à sua porta. Ensinara à filha a arte de curar e as virtudes das ervas e raízes, bem como onde encontrá-las. Agora, expulsava o povo de sua porta e não atendia mais suas súplicas. Portanto, Bella devia assumir essa responsabilidade. Ela a aceitou como uma bênção, como um bálsamo para sua mente.

Pensativa, Bella alisou com as duas mãos a túnica de lã que vestia. Primeiro precisava se vestir adequadamente, protegendo-se dos olhos ávidos dos normandos e depois ao trabalho.

Subiu a escadaria e no seu quarto lavou-se e penteou o cabelo. Depois vestiu a camisa macia e sobre ela uma túnica limpa de lã cor de malva. Alisou a túnica com um sorriso triste. Nada de espartilho, nenhum colar como enfeite. Os normandos não sabiam resistir à cobiça.

Resolvida a não pensar mais nisso, Bella foi ao quarto da mãe apanhar os remédios, o quarto que partilhara com James na véspera. Empurrou a porta pesada e parou surpresa. Edward estava sentado na cadeira de seu pai, na frente do fogo, aparentemente despido. O viking, ajoelhado aos seus pés, fazia alguma coisa na parte superior da perna do cavaleiro. Os dois sobressaltaram-se quando ela entrou. Edward, erguendo-se a meio na cadeira, estendeu a mão para a espada e Bella viu que ele não estava despido, mas com uma pequena tanga, usada pelos guerreiros sob a armadura. Notou também o pano sujo e escuro sobre sua coxa, seguro pelos dedos grossos e longos de Emmet, o viking. Edward sentou outra vez e largou a espada, certo de que aquela jovem esguia não era uma ameaça.

— Peço que me perdoe, senhor — disse Bella com frieza. — Vim apanhar as ervas de minha mãe e não tinha idéia de que estivesse aqui.

— Então, apanhe o que veio buscar — disse Edward, observando que ela havia trocado de roupa.

Bella foi até a mesinha onde a mãe guardava as ervas e voltou-se, com a bandeja nas mãos. Os dois homens estavam outra vez atentos ao curativo e aproximando-se Bella viu o sangue seco no pano e notou que a perna estava inchada e inflamada.

— Tire suas mãos desajeitadas desse ferimento, viking — ordenou ela. — A não ser que queira tomar conta de um mendigo perneta. Afaste-se.

O viking ergueu os olhos interrogativamente para ela, mas obedeceu. Pondo a bandeja de lado, Bella ajoelhou-se entre os joelhos de Edward e ergueu cuidadosamente as pontas do curativo, examinando o ferimento com as pontas dos dedos. O pano estava grudado num corte longo e profundo, do qual saía um líquido amarelado.

— Está inflamado — murmurou ela. — Certamente o corte se abriu de novo.

Bella foi até a lareira, mergulhou um pano de linho na água que fervia no caldeirão dependurado sobre o fogo e retirou-o com um graveto. Com um sorriso de viés, ela o aplicou sobre o curativo e Edward quase saltou da cadeira. O normando cerrou os dentes e procurou ficar imóvel. De modo nenhum ia deixar que aquela saxã testemunhasse seu sofrimento. Olhou para ela, ali de pé, com as mãos na cintura, como que duvidando de sua capacidade de curar. Mas Bella disse, indicando a perna.

— Isso vai soltar a crosta e limpar o ferimento — e com uma risada breve e irônica acrescentou: — Trata melhor seus cavalos do que a si mesmo.

Ela foi até onde estavam as armas dele e retirou a adaga da bainha. Emmett aproximou-se dela, com o machado de guerra na mão, mas Bella foi até a lareira e pôs a lâmina da adaga sobre os carvões acesos. Quando se voltou para eles, os dois homens a observavam, desconfiados.

— O galante normando e o feroz viking, por acaso temem uma simples jovem saxã? — perguntou ela.

— Não é medo o que eu sinto — respondeu Edward — mas não é natural que aplique suas artes em um normando. Por que está tratando do meu ferimento?

Bella deu-lhe as costas e começou a esfarelar algumas ervas secas dentro de gordura de ganso. Enquanto preparava o unguento amarelo, disse.

— Há muito tempo minha mãe e eu tratamos do povo desta cidade. Portanto, não tema que eu o prejudique com minha inexperiência. Se eu o traísse, James tomaria o seu lugar e muita gente ia sofrer sob seu domínio, especialmente eu. Assim, minha vingança terá de esperar algum tempo.

— Isso é bom — disse Edward, olhando para ela. — Se executasse sua vingança agora, acredito que Emmett não ia gostar. Ele desperdiçou grande parte de sua vida tentando me ensinar a tratar as mulheres.

— Aqueles brutamontes! — zombou ela. — O que ele pode fazer comigo que já não foi feito, além de acabar com a minha escravidão?

Edward inclinou-se para frente e disse:

— Seu povo tem uma prática milenar em todos os métodos de tirar a vida e o que ainda não sabem, são muito capazes de adivinhar.

— Está me ameaçando, milorde? — Bella ergueu os olhos para ele, interrompendo por um momento seu trabalho.

— Não, eu jamais a ameaçaria. Posso fazer promessas, mas não ameaças. — Olhou para ela demoradamente, depois recostou na cadeira. — Se fosse do seu agrado, gostaria de saber seu nome.

— Isabella, milorde. Isabella, a última de Darkenwald.

— Bem, procure fazer o pior, Isabella, enquanto estou à sua mercê — ele sorriu. — Minha vez chegará logo.

Bella empertigou-se, ofendida por ele lembrar o que estava para acontecer. Deixando a vasilha com o medicamento na frente da lareira, ela ajoelhou-se e firmou o joelho dele com o lado do corpo, sentindo os músculos de ferro da perna do normando contra seu peito. Levantou o pano molhado e retirou com facilidade o curativo, revelando um corte longo, vermelho, purulento, que ia do joelho até quase a virilha.

— Uma lâmina inglesa? — perguntou ela.

— Uma lembrança de Cregan. — Ele deu de ombros.

— O homem tinha má pontaria — observou Bella, examinando o ferimento. — Teria me poupado muita coisa se acertasse um pouco mais acima.

Edward riu com desdém.

— Ande com isso. Tenho muito que fazer.

Bella levantou-se, apanhou uma vasilha com água quente, sentou de novo e começou a lavar o ferimento. Depois de remover todo o tecido escuro e o sangue seco, ela apanhou a adaga do fogo e Emmett aproximou-se com o machado na mão. Bella olhou calmamente para o enorme viking.

Edward sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Para que você não corrija a má pontaria do saxão, poupando-se de ter de suportar minha companhia na cama — deu de ombros. — A masculinidade de Emmett é tantas vezes posta à prova que ele quer preservar a minha também.

Bella olhou friamente para ele.

— E o senhor, milorde, não quer ter filhos? — Edward ergueu a mão, com um gesto cansado.

— Eu ficaria mais descansado se não houvesse possibilidade disso. Já existem bastardos demais.

Bella sorriu com ironia.

— Eu também ficaria muito mais feliz, milorde.

Bella aplicou a lâmina em brasa em toda a extensão do ferimento, fechando a carne aberta e tirando grande parte da inflamação. Edward não emitiu nenhum som quando o cheiro de carne queimada encheu o ar, mas todos os seus músculos ficaram tensos. Então, Bella aplicou o medicamento espesso. Feito isso, cobriu tudo com uma pasta de pão molhado e enrolou toda a coxa com ataduras de linho limpas. Ela recuou e examinou o próprio trabalho.

— Daqui a três dias eu retiro o curativo. Sugiro que mantenha a perna em repouso esta noite.

— Já aliviou um pouco — disse Edward, muito pálido. — Mas preciso caminhar com ela, para que não fique rígida.

Dando de ombros, Bella apanhou a bandeja de ervas e, quando passou por detrás da cadeira dele para apanhar as outras ataduras, notou outro ferimento inflamado, logo abaixo do ombro. Quando tocou o lugar com a ponta do dedo, Edward voltou-se de repente, sobressaltado e Bella riu.

— Este não precisa ser cauterizado, milorde. Basta uma picada com a ponta da lâmina e um pouco do medicamento — disse ela, começando o tratamento.

— Meus ouvidos certamente me traíram. — Ele franziu a testa. — Seria capaz de jurar ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre sua vingança poder esperar.

Bateram à porta e Emmett abriu. Jacob entrou carregando vários objetos de Edward. Bella ergueu os olhos rapidamente, mas logo os baixou para a bandeja de ervas. Não queria despertar as suspeitas de Edward, que observava enquanto o jovem arrumava seus pertences e sua arca perto da cama. Jacob parou por um momento, viu Bella, desviou os olhos e saiu do quarto sem uma palavra.

— Meu bridão! — resmungou Edward. — Emmett, leve tudo para fora e não deixe que tragam Huno para o quarto também.

Quando o viking saiu e fechou a porta, Bella apanhou outra vez a bandeja.

— Um momento, damoiselle — disse Edward.

Bella voltou-se para ele e Edward, levantando-se, experimentou cautelosamente pôr o pé no chão. Certificando-se de que a perna podia suportar o peso do corpo, vestiu uma camisa e foi abrir as janelas. Examinou então o quarto.

— Vou ficar neste quarto — disse, com voz distante. — Mande retirar as coisas de sua mãe e fazer uma limpeza.

— Diga, por favor, milorde — perguntou Bella, com ironia. — Para onde devo mandar levar as coisas de minha mãe? Para o chiqueiro, onde estão os outros porcos ingleses?

— Onde você dorme? — perguntou ele, ignorando o sarcasmo.

— No meu quarto, a não ser que alguém o tenha tomado.

— Pois leve tudo para lá, Isabella. — Os olhos dele encontraram os dela. — Vai usar muito pouco seu quarto de agora em diante.

Corando intensamente, Bella odiou-o por mais uma vez lembrar o seu futuro. Esperou que ele a dispensasse e o silêncio os envolveu. De costas, ela o ouvia andar de um lado para o outro, atiçando o fogo, abrindo e fechando uma arca. De repente, a voz do normando soou alta e áspera.

— O que aquele homem significa para você?

Bella voltou-se rapidamente, confusa por um momento.

— Jacob, o que ele é para você?

— Nada — disse ela.

— Mas você o conhece e ele a conhece! — Bella conseguiu se controlar um pouco.

— É claro. Ele é o senhor de Cregan e nossas famílias fazem muitos negócios.

— Ele não tem mais nada para negociar. Não é mais senhor de coisa alguma. — Edward a observava atentamente. — Ele chegou muito tarde, depois que a cidade se rendeu. Quando o intimei a se render, ele se desfez da espada e tornou-se meu escravo — disse, com desprezo.

Mais segura agora, Bella disse, tranqüilamente:

— Jacob é mais um estudioso do que um guerreiro. O pai o treinou para ser cavaleiro e ele lutou bravamente com Harold.

— Ele vomitou como um covarde por causa de alguns homens mortos. Nenhum normando o respeita.

Bella baixou os olhos para esconder sua compaixão.

— Ele é um homem gentil e aqueles homens eram seus amigos. Jacob conversava com eles e fazia versos sobre seu trabalho. Já viu muita morte desde que os normandos chegaram às nossas terras.

Edward cruzou as mãos nas costas e ficou parado, imponente e enorme, na frente dela. Estava de costas para a luz e Bella via apenas os olhos verdes e calmos.

— E o que me diz daqueles que não morreram? — perguntou. — Quantos fugiram e se esconderam nas florestas?

— Não sei de nenhum — disse ela e era apenas meia-verdade. Vira alguns chegarem à borda do pântano quando seu pai caiu, mas não podia dizer seus nomes, nem sabia se estavam livres ainda.

Edward estendeu o braço e segurou uma mecha do cabelo macio e brilhante de Bella. Os olhos esverdeados e intensos não se afastavam do seu rosto. Bella sentia sua vontade enfraquecer e o sorriso do normando dizia que ela não o tinha enganado.

— Não sabe de nenhum? — zombou ele. — Não importa. Logo eles virão servir o seu senhor, bem como você.

Pôs a mão no ombro dela e puxou-a para si. Abandeja tremeu nas mãos de Bella.

— Por favor... — murmurou ela, com voz rouca, com medo daqueles lábios que a excitavam tanto. — Por favor — as palavras eram mais um soluço.

A mão do normando desceu pelo braço dela, numa carícia, e ele a deixou.

— Providencie a arrumação do quarto — ordenou, com voz suave, prendendo-a com o olhar. — E se as pessoas a procurarem, trate a todos como me tratou. São minhas também e bem poucas.

Saindo apressadamente do quarto, Bella quase colidia com Jacob, que carregava outra parte da bagagem de Edward. Ela passou por ele rapidamente, para não se trair. Correu para seu quarto e começou ajuntar seus pertences com mãos trêmulas, furiosa por ser tão vulnerável à provocação do normando. Que estranho poder tinham aqueles olhos que zombavam dela?

Bella saiu do castelo no momento em que alguns servos eram levados para o pátio. Com grilhões nos tornozelos, mal conseguiam andar entre os normandos a cavalo. No seu enorme cavalo de guerra, Edward parecia extremamente ameaçador para aquela gente simples.

Bella mordeu o lábio quando um dos prisioneiros tentou fugir, mas, com os pés agrilhoados, não podia competir com o garanhão de Edward. Cavalgando atrás do jovem, ele o apanhou pela gola da camisa e suspendeu-o para frente de sua sela. Os gritos do menino foram silenciados com uma palmada no traseiro. Edward o despejou no meio dos outros prisioneiros, que se afastaram para não serem pisados pelo cavalo.

Foram levados para praça como porcos amarrados e Bella suspirou com alívio quando viu que ninguém estava ferido. Ela recuou quando Edward se aproximou e apeou do cavalo.

— Não mataram ninguém na floresta? — perguntou ela, ansiosamente.

— Não, eles fugiram como fazem os bons saxões — replicou ele. Com um olhar furioso, Bella deu meia volta e entrou no castelo. Darkenwald parecia começar a ficar em ordem e, comparado à noite anterior, o jantar decorreu numa atmosfera tranqüila. Os normandos estavam instalados e não havia mais disputas, pois todos sabiam que Edward era quem mandava. Os que o invejavam não tinham coragem para enfrentá-lo e os que o respeitavam reconheciam seu merecimento.

Bella substituiu a mãe como senhora do solar, sempre consciente da presença dominadora de Edward. Durante o jantar, o normando conversou quase o tempo todo com Emmett, ignorando-a completamente, o que a intrigou, uma vez que ele insistira na sua presença ao seu lado. A princípio Bella relutou. Sua mãe ia servir o jantar, com os outros servos e Bella achava que devia ficar ao lado dela.

— O lugar de uma criada não é ao lado do senhor — disse ela com amargura, quando ele indicou a cadeira ao seu lado.

Os olhos frios de Edward fixaram-se nela.

— É sim, quando o senhor o deseja.

Jacob permaneceu perto da mesa de Edward, oferecendo comida e vinho, como um criado comum. Bella preferia que ele não estivesse ali. Detestava sua fingida resignação. James, por sua vez, os observava atento. Bella sentia o ódio dele por Edward como algo sólido e tangível, achando quase divertido o fato de ele estar tão ofendido por ela pertencer agora a ele.

Rosalie, com um olho roxo e o queixo inchado, timidamente servia vinho aos normandos e se encolhia medrosa quando gritavam com ela ou estendiam as mãos para apalpar seus seios ou suas nádegas. Seu vestido estava fechado na frente por um fio de linha grossa e os homens apostavam para ver quem seria o primeiro a rasgá-lo outra vez. Como Rosalie não entendia uma palavra do que eles diziam, era presa fácil das armadilhas jocosas daqueles homens.

Mas Bella notou algo diferente no olhar de Emmett, que sempre observava Rosalie quando um normando mexia com ela. Renne parecia indiferente ao sofrimento da jovem, mais interessada nos restos de comida que os homens atiravam para os cães. Várias vezes Bella a viu levando à boca restos de comida e o fato de ver que a mãe estava faminta não contribuiu para melhorar seu apetite.

O conserto do vestido de Rosalie durou até quase o fim do banquete, quando James decidiu descarregar sua frustração na pobre moça. Segurando-a com brutalidade, cortou com a adaga o cordão que fechava a frente do vestido e levou a boca aos seios jovens, sem se importar com a luta vã da moça para se libertar.

Nauseada, Bella desviou os olhos, lembrando aqueles mesmos lábios ardentes nos seus seios. Não olhou quando ele saiu da sala carregando Rosálie, apenas estremeceu. Depois de alguns momentos, ela ergueu a cabeça, um pouco mais controlada, e seus olhos encontraram os de Edward. Bella apanhou o copo de vinho e bebeu até o fim.

— O tempo tem asas céleres, Isabella — comentou ele. — Por acaso é seu inimigo?

Bella desviou os olhos dos dele. Sabia o que ele queria dizer. Como James, ele estava cansado do banquete e pensando em outra forma de divertimento.

— Repito, damoiselle, o tempo é seu inimigo?

Bella voltou-se e com surpresa viu o normando inclinado para ela, tão perto sentia que o hálito quente no rosto. Os olhos, quase esmeraldas agora, procuraram os dela.

— Não — respondeu. — Acho que não.

— Não está com medo de mim, está? — perguntou Edward. Bella balançou a cabeça bravamente, fazendo ondular o cabelo longo.

— Não temo homem algum. Só temo a Deus.

— Ele é seu inimigo?

Bella desviou os olhos. Deus permitira que aqueles homens da Normandia invadissem sua casa e suas terras, mas não competia a ela questionar Seus motivos.

— Espero que não — respondeu ela —, pois Ele é a minha única esperança. Todas as outras falharam — ergueu o queixo com altivez. —Dizem que o duque é um homem devoto. Se temos o mesmo Deus, por que precisa matar tantos de nós para conquistar o trono?

— Edward e Harold juraram que o trono seria dele. Só quando Harold se trancou na sala com o rei moribundo, percebeu a oportunidade e disse que a última vontade de Edward era que ele herdasse a coroa. Não podemos provar que ele mentiu, mas... — Edward deu de ombros. — Por direito de nascimento, a coroa pertence a Guilherme.

Bella olhou para ele.

— O neto de um mero curtidor de peles? Um...

Mas parou subitamente, percebendo de repente o que ia dizer.

— Bastardo, damoiselle — Edward terminou a frase para ela e sorriu com ironia. — Uma desgraça que atinge muitos de nós, sinto dizer.

Bella corou intensamente e baixou os olhos. Edward recostou na cadeira.

— Os bastardos também são humanos, Isabella. Suas necessidades e seus desejos são iguais aos de todas as outras pessoas. Um trono é tão tentador para o filho ilegítimo quanto para o bem-nascido, talvez mais.

Edward levantou e, segurando-a pelo braço, puxou-a para si. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, com um brilho divertido nos olhos, enlaçou-a pela cintura e apertou-a contra o peito forte e musculoso.

— Nós também procuramos saciar nossos desejos. Venha, meu amor, preciso domar uma megera. Estou cansado da companhia de homens e de lutas. Esta noite quero uma atividade mais delicada.

Bella olhou para ele, furiosa, mas, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um grito de revolta soou no salão. Jacob investiu para os dois, empunhando sua adaga. Com o coração disparado, Bella ficou imóvel, esperando o ataque, sem saber se o alvo de Jacob era ela ou Edward. Gritou quando o normando a empurrou para trás dele, preparando-se para enfrentar Jacob desarmado. Mas Emmett, que não confiava em ninguém, estivera observando o jovem saxão o tempo todo e notou que ele olhava para Bella de modo estranho, embora disfarçado. O viking agiu rapidamente. Ergueu o braço e atingiu Jacob com as costas da mão enorme, jogando-o no chão. Com o pé no rosto do jovem, ele retirou facilmente a adaga de sua mão e atirou-a contra a parede. Quando o homem do Norte ergueu o machado para decapitar o vencido, Bella gritou:

— Não, pelo amor de Deus, não!

Emmett olhou para ela e todos na sala observavam a cena. Soluçando, histérica, Bella segurou o colete de pele de Edward.

— Não! Não! Não deve lhe fazer mal! Eu lhe peço, poupe sua vida!

Renne adiantou-se e passou a mão nas costas da filha, choramingando de medo.

— Primeiro matam seu pai. Agora, seu noivo. Eles não poupam ninguém.

Edward voltou-se rapidamente para ela e Renne gritou apavorada, recuando.

— O que está dizendo, bruxa? Este é o noivo dela? — perguntou.

Renne fez um gesto afirmativo.

— Sim, iam se casar dentro de pouco tempo.

Edward olhou para o jovem saxão e depois para Bella com expressão acusadora. Finalmente, voltou-se para Emmett, que esperava.

— Leve o homem para os cães e o acorrente com eles — trovejou. — Trato disso amanhã.

Com um gesto afirmativo, o viking segurou a túnica de Jacob e levantou-o do chão como um títere.

— Pode ter certeza, pequeno saxão — disse Emmett —, esta noite você foi salvo por uma mulher. Uma boa estrela o protege.

Tremendo ainda incontrolavelmente, Bella viu Jacob ser levado para onde estavam os cães e atirado no meio deles. Os animais latiram e se agitaram. Na confusão, ninguém viu Renne esconder a adaga de Jacob sob o vestido.

Bella voltou-se para Edward.

— Devo-lhe este favor — murmurou suavemente, com voz trêmula, mas aliviada.

Ele rosnou:

— Deve mesmo? Muito bem, logo veremos quanto vale a sua gratidão. Quando concordei em chamar um padre, você me agradeceu com seu ódio. Mentiu quando disse que aquele covarde não significava nada para você — riu com desdém. — Devia ter me contado, em vez de deixar que a bruxa velha fizesse a revelação.

Bella enfureceu-se outra vez.

— Menti para que você não o matasse — respondeu, furiosa. — É assim que resolve as coisas, não é?

Os olhos de Edward escureceram, irados.

— Pensa que sou tolo, damoiselle, para matar escravos valiosos para mim? Mas é certo que ele teria encontrado a morte há pouco, se a velha não tivesse dito que era o seu prometido. Pelo menos, sabendo disso, posso entender a razão do seu ato de loucura.

— Poupou a vida dele agora, mas e amanhã? — perguntou ela, ansiosamente.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Por que pensar no amanhã? Será feita a minha vontade. Talvez uma dança na ponta de uma corda ou outro divertimento qualquer.

Bella sentiu um aperto no coração. Teria ele salvado Jacob de uma morte rápida para vê-lo enforcado ou torturado para distrair seus normandos? — O que está disposta a oferecer em troca da vida dele? Você mesma? Mas isso não é justo. Não conheço a mercadoria que estou recebendo — segurou o pulso dela. — Venha, vamos ver.

Bella tentou se afastar, mas os dedos dele apertaram seu braço e, embora não sentisse dor, não podia se libertar.

— Tem medo de não valer uma vida? — zombou ele.

Com pequena resistência, Bella subiu com ele a escadaria de pedra. Edward dispensou o guarda da porta de seu quarto e, abrindo-a, empurrou-a para dentro. Fechou e trancou a porta e depois parou encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados no peito e um sorriso nos lábios.

— Eu espero, damoiselle — seus olhos percorreram cada curva de seu corpo. — Ansiosamente.

Bella empertigou o corpo com dignidade.

— Vai ser uma longa espera, sire — disse, com desdém. — Não faço o papel de prostituta.

Edward continuou sorrindo.

— Nem pelo pobre Jacob? Uma pena. Amanhã ele certamente vai desejar que o tivesse feito.

Com um olhar cheio de ódio, Bella disse:

— O que quer de mim?

Ele ergueu lentamente os ombros fortes.

— Seria um bom começo ver quanto vale a troca que estou fazendo. Estamos sozinhos. Não precisa ser tímida.

Os olhos de Bella dardejaram.

— O senhor é odioso. O sorriso acentuou-se.

— Foram poucas as mulheres que já disseram isso, mas você não é a primeira.

Bella olhou em volta, desesperada, procurando algum objeto para atirar nele.

— Vamos logo, Isabella. Estou ficando impaciente. Vamos ver o que você vale.

Ela bateu o pé delicado no chão.

— Não! Não! Não! Não vou agir como uma prostituta!

— Pobre Jacob — suspirou ele.

— Lorde Edward, eu o odeio! — exclamou ela. Ele não se abalou.

— Eu também não tenho grande amor por você. Detesto mulheres mentirosas.

— Se me detesta, por que isto, então?

Edward riu discretamente.

— Não preciso amá-la para dormir com você. Eu a desejo. Isso basta.

— Não para mim! — exclamou Bella, balançando a cabeça furiosa.

Edward riu, sacudindo os ombros.

— Você não é virgem. Que diferença faz mais um homem? Bella mal podia falar, de tanta raiva.

— Fui possuída uma vez, à força — exclamou. — Isso não quer dizer que eu seja uma mulher da rua.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Nem mesmo por Jacob?

Contendo um soluço de frustração, Bella deu as costas a ele, com o corpo todo tremendo de raiva, ódio e medo, incapaz de suportar aquela zombaria. Lentamente, desatou a túnica e deixou-a cair no chão. Depois, foi a combinação que se amontoou em volta dos tornozelos bem-feitos.

Edward aproximou-se e parou na frente dela. Os olhos dele, como ferros em brasa, percorreram seu corpo, como que avaliando cada curva esplêndida e macia com uma intensidade que a deixou quase sem ar. Com porte altivo, Bella deixou que ele a examinasse, odiando-o e ao mesmo tempo com uma estranha excitação envolvendo todo o seu corpo jovem.

— Sim, você é bela — disse Edward com voz rouca, acariciando um de seus seios. — Um nome carinhoso muito apropriado para você, damoiselle, Bella!

Bella retesou os músculos, mas, com vergonha e surpresa, sentiu prazer ao contato delicado daquela mão tão forte. Ele passou um dedo entre seus seios, descendo até a cintura fina. Sim, ela era bela, com pernas longas, corpo esbelto, seios bem-feitos, a pele delicadamente rosada. Seios que pediam a carícia de um homem.

— Acha que valho a vida de um homem? — perguntou ela, friamente.

— Sem dúvida — respondeu o normando. — Mas esse jamais foi o caso.

Bella olhou para ele sem compreender e o normando sorriu.

— A dívida de Jacob não é sua. A vida dele pertence só a ele. Eu a concedo. Sim, será punido porque foi grande a ofensa. Mas nada do que você fizer poderá mudar o que reservei para ele.

Bella ficou rubra de raiva e ergueu o braço ameaçadoramente, mas Edward segurou seu pulso e puxou-a para ele, rindo do seu esforço para se libertar. Bella sentiu as mãos dele em seu corpo, tocando aqui e ali. Ele sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos.

— Minha megera feroz, você vale sem dúvida a vida de qualquer homem, mesmo que toda a vida de um reino estivesse sendo julgada.

— Tratante! — exclamou ela. — Seu idiota ordinário. Seu... Bastardo!

A pressão dos braços dele aumentou e o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios. Seus corpos estavam tão unidos que pareciam um só. Bella mordeu o lábio para não gritar de dor. Sentia a força do desejo dele. Atordoada, gemeu baixinho, em agonia, apertada no abraço cruel.

— Lembre-se de uma coisa, damoiselle — disse ele, com frieza. — Não dou muita atenção às mulheres, menos ainda a uma mentirosa. Na próxima vez que mentir para mim, vai sofrer muito mais do que já sofreu.

Dizendo isso, ele a empurrou e Bella caiu junto aos pés da cama e ficou no chão, tremendo, com o corpo dolorido, humilhada e envergonhada. Ergueu os olhos e viu o normando apanhar uma corrente que seu pai usava para prender os cães. Quando Edward caminhou para ela, com a corrente na mão, Bella encolheu-se, apavorada. Suas palavras teriam provocado tanta fúria que ele ia agora espancá-la, para se vingar? Em que inferno se lançara quando preferiu Edward a James? Certamente ele ia matá-la. Seu coração batia forte e descompassado e, quando Edward inclinou-se para ela, Bella levantou-se de um salto, e, com uma exclamação de pavor, tentou fugir das mãos do normando que se estendiam para ela.

— Não! — gritou ela. Passou por debaixo do braço dele e, reunindo as forças que lhe restavam, correu para a porta. Os dedos fracos tentaram erguer a tranca, mas Edward, mesmo mancando por causa da perna ferida, moveu-se rapidamente e quase a alcançou. Bella sentia o hálito dele em sua nuca. Com um grito, ela correu para a lareira, com a mente em turbilhão, pensando apenas em fugir dele. Mas tropeçou no tapete de pele de lobo e, antes que pudesse recuperar o equilíbrio, Edward lançou-se sobre ela. Antes de se estatelarem no chão, ele conseguiu fazer com que ela ficasse por cima dele, protegendo-a do impacto que, embora violento, aparentemente não provocou nele qualquer desconforto. Bella não teve tempo para descobrir se ele fizera de propósito, porque estava ocupada demais tentando se libertar. Esperneou e agitou os braços e depois girou o corpo para um ataque frontal. Percebeu seu erro quando ele riu e prendeu-a sob seu corpo.

— Solte-me! — disse ela, ofegante, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Tremia tanto que seus dentes batiam como se estivesse com frio, ali, perto da lareira, com o calor do fogo quase escaldando sua pele. Com os olhos fechados, sentia o olhar intenso dele em seu rosto. — Solte-me! Por favor!

Para seu espanto, Edward se levantou e ajudou-a a ficar de pé. Com um sorriso irônico, olhou para os olhos cheios de lágrimas da jovem e estendeu a mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Bella cruzou os braços na frente do corpo para esconder sua nudez e olhou para ele sobriamente, sentindo-se maltratada e ferida.

Com uma risada, Edward segurou a mão dela e levou-a de volta para perto da cama. Apanhou a corrente outra vez e Bella tentou escapar novamente, mas ele a fez deitar no chão. Então atou uma ponta da corrente no poste da cama de dossel e a outra no tornozelo dela. Bella olhou para ele, sem compreender. Percebendo o espanto dela, Edward sorriu.

— Não pretendo perdê-la como James a perdeu — zombou ele. — Não há mais nenhum saxão bravo e tolo para você enterrar, portanto, duvido que você saia de Darkenwald enquanto eu estiver dormindo. A corrente é longa e permite certa amplitude de movimento.

— O senhor é extremamente bondoso, milorde — a ira suplantando outra vez o medo, — Não imaginei que fosse tão fraco a ponto de precisar me prender para fazer o que quer comigo.

— Poupa energia — riu ele. — E já vi que preciso de toda ajuda possível para domar a megera.

Edward foi até a lareira e começou a se despir, arrumando cuidadosamente a roupa que tirava. Encolhida, nua, no chão frio, Bella o observava sobriamente. Vestido apenas com o chausses, ele ficou parado, olhando pensativamente para as chamas, passando distraidamente a mão na perna ferida para aliviar a dor. Bella tinha notado que, desde que entraram no quarto, ele parecia claudicar muito menos.

Com um suspiro, Bella apoiou o queixo nos joelhos, pensando nas batalhas que ele já devia ter enfrentado. Uma longa cicatriz, talvez resultado de um golpe de espada, marcava-lhe o peito bronzeado. Várias outras, menores, espalhavam-se pelo corpo, e os músculos sob a pele queimada de sol eram testemunhas de uma vida dura e de muito tempo a cavalo e brandindo uma espada. Era evidente que era um homem de ação e mais evidente ainda o motivo pelo qual ela não podia se livrar dele. A cintura era fina, a barriga musculosa e firme, os quadris estreitos, e as pernas longas e bem-feitas sob a meia de malha que as cobria.

Ali, à luz bruxuleante do fogo, ele parecia cansado e distante, e Bella quase podia sentir a exaustão que minava suas forças. Sentiu um resquício de pena por aquele inimigo normando, compreendendo que o que o sustentava era apenas a vontade férrea, naquele momento.

Suspirando, Edward espreguiçou-se, distendendo os músculos cansados. Sentou então e tirou o chausses, arrumando-o junto com as outras peças de roupa. Quando ele se voltou, Bella conteve a respiração, temerosa outra vez, com a visão de sua masculinidade. Encolheu-se mais ainda, tentando esconder sua nudez. Como que só então se lembrando de sua presença, Edward olhou para ela e viu o medo nos olhos cor de chocolate. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, ele sorriu e, inclinando-se, apanhou algumas peles de lobo que cobriam a cama, atirando-as para ela.

— Boa noite, meu amor — disse ele, simplesmente. Atônita e aliviada ao mesmo tempo, Bella olhou para ele por um momento. Então, enrolou no corpo as peles de lobo e deitou no chão duro e frio. Edward apagou as velas e deitou bem no centro da cama de casal dos pais dela; logo adormeceu. Bella ajeitou as peles em volta do corpo e sorriu, satisfeita.


	5. Chapter 4

Bella foi rudemente acordada na manhã seguinte, com uma violenta palmada que a fez gritar de dor. Abriu os olhos e viu Edward com um largo sorriso, sentado na beirada da cama. Estendeu para ela toda a sua roupa e deliciou-se com os seios bem-feitos e a pele macia antes de Bella se vestir rapidamente.

— Você é uma mulher preguiçosa — zombou ele. — Quero que traga água para me lavar e que me ajude a me vestir. Minha vida não é tão ociosa quanto a sua.

Bella olhou zangada para ele, passando a mão no traseiro ardido.

— Você também dorme profundamente — disse ele.

— Espero que tenha dormido bem, milorde — disse ela, olhando para ele. — Parece bem descansado.

Com um olhar penetrante e cheio de calor, ele disse.

— Muito bem, damoiselle.

Bella corou e caminhou apressadamente para a porta.

— Vou apanhar água — disse, saindo do quarto.

Renne aproximou-se quando ela enchia o balde com a água que aquecia no grande caldeirão sobre o fogo.

— Ele tranca as portas ou põe guardas junto delas — choramingou ela. — O que podemos fazer para livrá-la dele? Não é homem para você, esse animal. Ouvi seus gritos a noite passada.

— Ele não me tocou — disse Bella, pensativa. — Dormi no chão, ao lado da cama e ele não me tocou.

— Por que faria uma coisa dessas? — perguntou Renne. — Não é por bondade, isso é certo. Esta noite então ele vai possuí-la. Não espere até lá. Fuja. Fuja.

— Não posso — disse Bella. — Ele me acorrenta à cama. Renne abafou um grito, horrorizada.

— Ele a trata como um animal. Bella deu de ombros.

— Pelo menos não bate em mim — mas lembrando a palmada daquela manhã, passou a mão no lugar ainda dolorido. — Só um pouquinho.

— Se você o aborrecer, ele a mata.

Bella balançou a cabeça, lembrando o momento em que ele a abraçara fortemente contra o peito. Mesmo furioso, não a maltratara.

— Não, ele é diferente.

— Como você sabe? Seus próprios homens o temem.

— Não tenho medo dele — disse Bella com orgulho.

— Isso é tolice! — exclamou Renne, com voz chorosa. — De nada vai adiantar ser orgulhosa e obstinada como seu pai.

— Preciso ir agora — murmurou Bella. — Ele está esperando para se lavar.

— Vou descobrir um meio para ajudá-la.

— Mãe, não se preocupe com isso! Temo por você. Aquele homem chamado Emmett guarda as costas do seu senhor como um falcão. Ele a matará se tentar qualquer coisa. E acho Edward mais aceitável do que o resto desses chacais.

— Mas e Jacob? — sibilou Renne, olhando para ele enrodilhado no meio dos cães.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Lorde James acabou com o nosso compromisso.

— Jacob não pensa assim. Ele ainda quer você.

— Então, ele precisa compreender que há uma semana vivemos num mundo diferente. Não somos livres. Agora eu pertenço a Edward e Jacob também. Não somos melhores do que escravos. Só temos os direitos que eles nos concedem.

Renne disse, com desprezo na voz:

— É estranho, minha filha, ouvir você falar assim. Sempre foi tão altiva.

— O que temos para sermos arrogantes agora, mãe? — perguntou Bella, com voz cansada. — Nada. Precisamos pensar em nos mantermos vivos e em ajudar uns aos outros.

— Você descende de uma das melhores famílias da Saxônia. Não vou permitir que tenha um filho bastardo.

Os olhos de Bella cintilaram de fúria.

— Preferia que eu tivesse um filho de James, o assassino de meu pai?

Renne torceu as mãos, angustiada.

— Não fique zangada comigo, Bella. Só penso em você.

— Eu sei, minha mãe — suspirou Bella. — Por favor, pelo menos espere um pouco para vermos que espécie de homem é Edward. Ele ficou furioso com a carnificina que seus homens fizeram. Talvez seja um homem justo.

— Um normando? — exclamou Renne.

— Sim, mãe, um normando. Agora, preciso ir.

Quando Bella abriu a porta do quarto, viu Edward quase vestido e com a testa franzida.

— Demorou muito, mulher — rosnou ele.

— Perdoe-me, senhor — murmurou Bella. Pôs o balde no chão e ergueu os olhos para ele. — Minha mãe temeu por minha segurança a noite passada e eu parei um momento para tranquilizá-la, dizendo que não fui molestada.

— Sua mãe? Quem é ela? Não vi nenhuma senhora do castelo, embora James tenha dito que ela ainda está aqui.

— A que o senhor ontem chamou de bruxa — disse Bella, suavemente. — É a minha mãe.

— Aquela... — resmungou Edward — Me parece que ela foi castigada por alguma mão muito forte.

Bella inclinou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

— Ela agora só tem a mim e se preocupa comigo — engoliu em seco. — Fala em se vingar.

Edward olhou para ela com atenção, agora completamente alerta.

— Está me avisando de alguma coisa? Ela pode tentar me matar? Bella abaixou os olhos, nervosa.

— Talvez. Não tenho certeza, milorde.

— Está me dizendo isso porque não quer vê-la morta?

— Oh, que Deus me livre! Eu jamais me perdoaria se deixasse isso acontecer. Ela já sofreu bastante nas mãos dos normandos. Além disso, seu duque nos mataria a todos se o senhor fosse morto. Edward sorriu.

— Estou avisado. Tomarei conta dela e vou mandar Emmett ficar alerta.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Bella disse:

— Agradeço muito, senhor.

— Agora, menina — disse ele, respirando fundo. — Deixe que eu acabe de me vestir. Você demorou demais e não tenho tempo para me lavar. Esta noite, porém, quero tomar um banho e vou ficar muito zangado se demorar outra vez.

Apenas Jacob estava no salão quando Bella desceu atrás de Edward. Seu prometido estava ainda acorrentado com os cães, mas acordado. Ele a observou atentamente quando Bella atravessou a sala ao lado de Edward.

O novo senhor de Darkenwald indicou que Bella devia sentar ao seu lado e a própria Renne os serviu de pão quente, carne e favos de mel. Jacob não tirou os olhos de sua noiva, até Renne começar a servir. Então, a fome suplantou qualquer sentimento. Depois que os dois se serviram, Renne apanhou o pão que sobrou e levou para Jacob, tirando apenas um pequeno pedaço para si mesma. Agachou-se ao lado dele e começaram a conversar em voz baixa, evidentemente tendo encontrado alguma coisa em comum no sofrimento. Enquanto comia, Edward os observava e de repente bateu com a faca na mesa, exigindo atenção. Bella viu uma rápida centelha de ira nos seus olhos, substituída por uma expressão tensa e pensativa. Tentou imaginar o que o havia irritado, mas as palavras dele interromperam seus pensamentos.

— Bruxa velha, venha cá.

Renne aproximou-se, encolhida, como quem espera um castigo.

— Fique de pé, mulher — ordenou Edward. — Endireite as costas, pois eu sei que pode.

Lentamente, Renne obedeceu. Ficou parada, com o corpo ereto, na frente dele e Edward recostou na cadeira.

— Você era Lady Renne antes da morte de seu marido?

— Sim, senhor — Renne inclinou a cabeça como um passarinho e olhou nervosamente para a filha que esperava, imóvel.

— E era você a senhora deste solar?

Renne engoliu em seco nervosamente e inclinou de novo a cabeça, assentindo.

— Sim, senhor.

— Então, senhora, não está me servindo como deve fazendo o papel de tola. Veste-se com andrajos, disputa a comida com os cães e lamenta sua nova situação, quando, se tivesse demonstrado a mesma coragem de seu marido e declarado sua posição, estaria agora ocupando o lugar a que tem direito. Está tentando enganar meu povo. Portanto, eu ordeno, trate de se lavar e se vista dignamente e não continue com essa farsa. Ficará no quarto de sua filha. Agora, vá fazer o que estou mandando.

Renne se afastou e Edward recomeçou a comer. Quando ergueu os olhos, viu que Bella o observava com uma expressão quase terna.

— Por acaso percebo menos ódio em seu coração, damoiselle? — Riu, vendo-a franzir a testa. — Tome cuidado, jovem. Vou dizer a verdade. Depois de você, virá outra. E mais outra. Nada no mundo pode me prender a uma mulher. Portanto, proteja seu coração.

— Senhor, exagera demais sua atração — respondeu ela, indignada. — Se sinto alguma coisa pelo senhor, é ódio. O senhor é o inimigo e como tal deve ser desprezado.

— De verdade? — disse ele, com riso nos olhos. — Então, diga-me uma coisa, daimoselle, sempre beija o inimigo com tanto calor?

Bella corou intensamente.

— Está enganado, senhor. Não era calor, apenas resistência passiva.

Edward sorriu.

— Devo beijá-la outra vez, damoiselle, para provar que tenho razão?

Bella olhou para ele com desdém.

— Uma serva nem pode pensar em contrariar seu senhor. Se imaginou uma resposta ardente, quem sou eu para negar?

— Você me desaponta, Isabella... Bella — zombou ele. — Desiste de lutar com muita facilidade.

— Minha escolha resume-se em ceder, senhor, ou me arriscar a outro beijo, ou ainda a coisa pior, ser maltratada como na noite passada. Temo que meus ossos não resistam a outro castigo igual. Prefiro então ceder.

— Em outro momento, damoiselle

Jacob recuou para a sombra quando a grande porta se abriu e James entrou na sala com um halo branco em volta da cabeça, formado por sua respiração no ar gelado. Parou na frente de Bella com uma ligeira curvatura.

— Bom dia, minha avezinha. Ao que parece, teve uma boa noite. Bella sorriu delicadamente. Se ele podia fazer o jogo da polidez formal, ela também podia.

— Sim, senhor cavaleiro. Muito boa.

Ela percebeu a surpresa de James e sentiu o olhar penetrante de Edward. Naquele momento, pensou que odiava os dois com a mesma intensidade.

— Uma noite muito fria, boa para ser aquecido por uma mulher. — Observou James tranqüilamente, voltando-se então para Edward.

— Quando estiver cansado de farpas e espinhos em sua cama, deve experimentar aquela criada Rosalie — sorriu, passando o dedo no lábio ferido. — Ela obedece todas as ordens sem reclamar e garanto que seus dentes não são tão afiados.

Edward resmungou.

— Prefiro um jogo mais animado.

James deu de ombros e se serviu de cerveja. Edward esperava pacientemente. Ouviu quando James pigarreou, deixando o chifre vazio sobre a mesa.

— Os camponeses estão trabalhando como ordenou, Edward e os homens estão de guarda contra os ladrões e os bandos de desocupados, ao mesmo tempo tomando conta dos servos.

Edward aprovou com uma inclinação de cabeça.

— Destaque patrulhas para percorrer os limites das terras — pensativo, desenhando com a ponta da faca nas tábuas ásperas da mesa, continuou: — Organize grupos de cinco homens que devem voltar dentro de três dias e envie outros grupos todas as manhãs, exceto no Sabá. Cada grupo deve seguir numa direção, um para o leste, outro para o oeste, um para o norte e um para o sul. O sinal de alarme deve ser um toque de corneta na marca da milha ou uma fogueira na marca das cinco milhas. Assim saberemos que cada patrulha completou sua missão e seremos avisados se alguma delas não completar.

James resmungou.

— Seus planos são muito bons, Edward, como se sempre soubesse que seria senhor de terras.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e não disse nada. Começaram a falar sobre outras coisas. Bella os observava, notando as diferenças entre os dois. James era arrogante e superior e exigia lealdade absoluta de seus homens. Edward era calmo e reservado. Comandava mais pelo exemplo do que pela força e simplesmente esperava que seus homens o seguissem. Não questionava a sua lealdade, mas parecia saber que todos preferiam perder a vida a desapontá-lo.

Pensando nisso, Bella ergueu os olhos e, com uma exclamação abafada, levantou-se a meio na cadeira. No alto da escada estava sua mãe, exatamente como ela a conhecia há tantos anos, pequena, mas altiva e imponente. Renne estava vestida como a senhora do solar, com um xale cobrindo os cabelos e disfarçando as equimoses do rosto. Desceu a escada com sua graça e seu porte naturais, enchendo o coração de Bella de alegria e alívio. Sim, aquela era sua mãe.

Edward aprovou em silêncio, mas James levantou-se com um berro e, antes que pudessem impedi-lo, correu para ela e agarrou-a pelos cabelos. O xale ficou em suas mãos e Renne caiu com um grito, outra vez com aquele sorriso idiota nos lábios. Era doloroso para Bella ver a mãe desaparecer, sendo substituída pela velha bruxa, que agora, toda encolhida aos pés de James, implorava por misericórdia como uma ladra vulgar que tivesse roubado a roupa que vestia. Com um soluço, Bella abaixou a cabeça, ouvindo as súplicas chorosas da mãe.

James ergueu o punho fechado para a mulher.

— Como se atreve a vestir essas roupas e se pavonear na frente de seus senhores como uma dama da corte? Sua porca saxã. Não vai ganhar nada com isso, pois logo os lobos estarão comendo seus ossos secos!

James inclinou-se para segurá-la, mas Edward deu um soco na mesa.

— Pare! — ordenou ele — Não faça nenhum mal à mulher, pois ela está vestida assim por minha ordem.

James olhou para ele.

— Edward, agora você está passando dos limites! Você está pondo esta bruxa velha acima de nós. Guilherme costuma afastar todos os senhores de terras que resistem e substituí-los por gente nossa, nossos heróis que tomaram as terras para ele. Você se apossa da minha recompensa e põe esta mulher acima dos outros saxões idiotas e...

— Não deixe que a ira ofusque sua visão, James — disse Edward. — Pois até você pode ver que esses pobres infelizes não suportam mais ver sua antiga senhora reduzida a uma escrava e comendo com os cães. Por ela, são capazes de empunhar armas e nos atacar outra vez. E então teremos de matá-los e só sobrarão velhos e crianças para nos servir. Você acha que nós, os soldados do duque, devemos arar os campos e ordenhar as cabras? Ou devemos deixar a esses saxões um pouco de orgulho para amenizar seus temores e fazer com que trabalhem para nós até tomarmos posse das terras, quando então será tarde demais para se levantarem contra nós? Não lhes concedo nada, mas eles dirão que isto é muito mais. No fim, pagarão os impostos e será a minha vez de ficar satisfeito. Nenhum mártir jamais sofreu com conforto. Nenhum santo morreu no meio de sedas e ouro. Isto não passa de um gesto de efeito. Ela é ainda a senhora deles. Ninguém precisa saber que obedece apenas à minha vontade. James balançou a cabeça.

— Edward, não tenho dúvida de que, se Guilherme algum dia for vencido, você vai aparecer como o irmão há muito tempo desaparecido e tomar a coroa. Mas guarde bem as minhas palavras — sorriu com maldade. — Se você errar algum dia, eu rezo para ser testemunha do seu erro e minhas mãos empunharão o machado que há de separar seu coração bastardo desses lábios que cantam canções de honestidade e atraem os bons para um fim cruel.

Com uma mesura irônica, ele saiu da sala, e, quando a porta bateu atrás dele, Bella correu para a mãe. Procurou acalmá-la, pois a pobre mulher, enrodilhada no chão, chorava confusa, sem saber que seu algoz já tinha saído. Bella passou o braço pelos ombros dela e, aconchegando a cabeça da mãe contra o peito, começou a acalentá-la, murmurando suavemente com os lábios em seus cabelos.

De repente, notou que Edward estava de pé ao lado delas, olhando para Renne com uma expressão quase de pena.

— Leve-a para o quarto e tome conta dela.

Bella ergueu a cabeça, irritada com o tom autoritário, mas ele já caminhava para a porta. Acompanhou-o com os olhos por um momento, revoltada com o modo pelo qual ele usava seu orgulho e o de seu povo em benefício próprio, mas depois voltou toda a atenção para a mãe e, ajudando-a a se levantar, subiu com ela a escada e levou-a para o quarto com toda a ternura do seu amor. Procurou acalmá-la do melhor modo possível, ajudou-a a se deitar e ficou acariciando os cabelos quase grisalhos até que os gemidos se transformassem em soluços e os soluços num sono agitado. Bella procurou arrumar um pouco a desordem causada pelos invasores no quarto agora silencioso.

Quando abriu a janela para a brisa morna da manhã, ouviu uma voz monótona anunciando a execução do castigo de vinte chicotadas. Olhou para fora e, com uma exclamação abafada, viu Jacob com o peito nu, amarrado à estrutura de madeira no centro da praça e Edward ao lado dele, sem o elmo, os guantes e a cota de malha, que estavam dependurados na espada, enterrada no chão. Assim desarmado, mas como o senhor, preparava-se para aplicar o castigo. Segurava com o braço estendido a corda grossa, destrançada até três terços de seu comprimento para formar três pontas, cada uma terminada por um nó. Quando acabou a leitura da sentença, a brisa parou também, e a cena imobilizou-se por um momento. Então, Edward levantou e abaixou o braço, a corda sibilou no ar e Jacob estremeceu convulsivamente. Do grupo de pessoas reunidas na praça ergueu-se um gemido surdo e longo e o braço de Edward subiu e desceu novamente. Dessa vez o gemido partiu dos lábios de Jacob. O terceiro golpe ele suportou em silêncio, mas no golpe seguinte, com as costas em brasa, ele gritou. Na décima chicotada, seus gritos se transformaram em gemidos entrecortados e na décima quinta ele apenas estremeceu contra as cordas que o prendiam. Quando foi desferida a vigésima chicotada, um suspiro de alívio subiu do povo e Bella afastou-se da janela, soluçando, atordoada, como se tivesse ficado sem respirar durante todo aquele tempo. Os soluços se transformaram em exclamações de revolta e ela saiu do quarto, as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, e abriu a pesada porta do solar. Aproximou-se de Jacob, partilhando seu tormento, mas ele estava desacordado, amarrado ainda. Bella olhou para Edward, frustrada e furiosa.

— Então, tirou este pobre homem do meio dos cães para satisfazer seu capricho em suas costas desprotegidas! — exclamou ela. — Não bastou roubar suas terras e fazer dele seu escravo?

Edward jogara o chicote no chão, depois do último golpe, e limpava o sangue de Jacob de suas mãos. Disse, com voz rigidamente controlada:

— Mulher, este tolo tentou me matar no meio dos meus homens. Eu disse que seu destino estava traçado e que você nada podia fazer a respeito.

— Será o senhor tão poderoso — disse ela com sarcasmo — que se vinga com as próprias mãos desse homem que viu sua prometida maltratada e humilhada?

Irritado, Edward deu um passo para ela e disse com severidade:

— Foi o meu coração que ele tentou apunhalar. Assim, meu braço deve castigar suas costas com os golpes da justiça.

Bella ergueu o queixo e abriu a boca para falar, mas Edward continuou:

— Olhe para eles! — estendeu o braço na direção do povo na praça. — Agora sabem que qualquer tolice será castigada pela mesma justiça e que o chicote pode atingir suas costas como atingiu as dele. Portanto, não me aborreça com essas alegações de inocência, Isabella de Darkenwald, pois foi sua culpa também. E você, que escondeu a verdade, merece sofrer com o sofrimento dele. — Os olhos esverdeados estavam fixos nela. — Dê graças por suas costas delicadas não serem expostas ao mesmo castigo. Mas com isto fica sabendo que minha mão não se conterá para sempre.

Edward voltou-se para seus homens.

— Agora tosem este tolo e depois deixem que seus companheiros salguem seus ferimentos e aliviem a dor. Sim, tosem todos eles para que adotem a moda normanda nesta temporada.

Bella, confusa, só compreendeu quando os homens cortaram o cabelo de Jacob e rasparam sua barba. Um murmúrio ergueu-se do povo e alguns homens tentaram fugir, mas foram impedidos pelos normandos e um a um levados para o meio da praça, onde compartilharam a última parte do castigo de Jacob. Muitos se levantavam embaraçados, passando a mão nos queixos nus e rosados e no cabelo curto e escondiam-se dos olhos do povo, pois agora levavam a marca dos normandos e tinham perdido a glória dos saxões.

Furiosa, Bella entrou no solar, foi até o antigo quarto dos pais e apanhou uma tesoura. Soltou os cabelos e, quando ergueu a mão para cortá-los, a porta foi aberta violentamente. Um golpe rápido e pesado atingiu seu pulso e a tesoura voou para longe. Com uma exclamação abafada, sentiu a mão em seu ombro, obrigando-a a se voltar. O olhar frio extinguiu sua fúria.

— Está me submetendo a uma dura prova, jovem — rosnou Edward. — E vou avisar. Para cada mecha de cabelo que cortar receberá uma chicotada nas costas!

Sentindo os joelhos fracos, Bella estremeceu de medo, pois então não imaginara até onde a ira dele podia chegar. Sua revolta desaparecia comparada com aquela fúria. Segura pelas mãos fortes, compreendeu a bobagem que ia fazer e só conseguiu murmurar, timidamente:

— Sim, senhor, eu cedo. Por favor, está me machucando.

O olhar de Edward se abrandou e ele a abraçou, apertando-a contra o peito. Murmurou com voz rouca.

— Então, ceda completamente, damoiselle. Conceda-me tudo. — Por um longo momento, ele a beijou apaixonadamente e, mesmo naquele rude abraço, ela sentia um calor relaxante invadir seu corpo, naquela luta silenciosa de duas vontades.

Edward finalmente tirou os lábios dos dela e Bella viu nos olhos dele uma expressão estranha e misteriosa. Então ela foi atirada para cima da cama. Com passos largos, ele foi até a porta, voltou-se e olhou para ela, agora com desaprovação.

— Mulheres! — resmungou, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta. Bella sentia-se completamente confusa, revoltada com a própria reação. Sua mente girava num torvelinho. Que homem era aquele que ela podia odiar tão intensamente e ao mesmo tempo sentir prazer no seu abraço? Seus lábios correspondiam aos dele, contra a sua vontade, e seu corpo cedia quase feliz à sua força.

Edward saiu da casa e gritou uma ordem para seus homens. Emmett aproximou-se correndo com seu peitoral e seu elmo.

— A jovem é fogosa — observou o viking.

— Sim, mas vai aprender — disse Edward, laconicamente.

— Os homens estão apostando qual dos dois vai ser domado — disse Emmett, falando lentamente. — Alguns dizem que é o lobo quem vai perder as presas.

Edward olhou para ele.

— É mesmo?

Emmett balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ajudando-o a pôr o peitoral.

— Eles não compreendem o seu ódio pelas mulheres como eu compreendo.

Edward riu, pondo a mão no ombro do amigo.

— Deixe que façam as apostas, se isso os diverte. Você e eu sabemos que qualquer mulher é engolida antes de encostar a mão na boca do lobo.

O viking levantou uma sobrancelha e fitou o amigo com intensidade, depois soltou uma gargalhada e, diante do olhar confuso de Edward, respondeu.

— Não sei, Edward. Acho que acabo de conhecer a mulher capaz de engoli-lo inteiro. Lady Bella tem todos os atributos para fazer-lhe perder a cabeça, meu amigo.

— Não aposte suas economias nisso, Emmett. — Respondeu visivelmente contrariado.

Erguendo a cabeça, Edward olhou para o horizonte distante, tentando esconder seus confusos pensamentos.

— Vamos agora. Desejo muito conhecer esta minha terra prometida. — E com isso, deu a conversa por encerrada, apesar de o viking continuar gargalhando de sua postura.

O solar estava silencioso, com poucos homens de Edward de guarda. Bella sentia-se quase à vontade, sem a vigilância de tantos olhos. Continuou a tratar os feridos. Edward dera ordens para que seus homens a deixassem sair e ela passou a maior parte do dia nessa tarefa. No fim da tarde, já havia cauterizado e medicado quase todos, o que era um alívio, pois o cheiro da carne queimada e os ferimentos abertos revoltavam seu estômago. Durante todo o tempo pensava em Jacob, imaginando para onde o teriam levado. Só muito mais tarde soube a resposta. Dois servos carregaram-no para o salão e deitaram-no cuidadosamente entre os cães. Os animais o rodearam inquietos, ganindo e esticando as correias que os prendiam e Bella, furiosa, os afastou.

— Por que o deixam aí? — perguntou ela para os camponeses, quase não reconhecendo os dois homens com o cabelo cortado e o rosto sem barba. Eram nativos da cidade e vinte anos mais velhos do que ela.

— Ordens de Lorde Edward, senhora. Assim que tivesse salgados seus ferimentos e recobrasse os sentidos, devíamos trazê-lo para o meio dos cães.

— Seus olhos talvez os enganem — disse ela, zangada, indicando com um gesto Jacob ainda desacordado.

— Senhora, ele desmaiou a caminho daqui. — Dispensando-os com um gesto impaciente, Bella ajoelhou ao lado do noivo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Oh, Jacob, quanto mais terá de sofrer por minha causa? — Lembrando com assustadora clareza da advertência de Edward, de que ela não estava livre do mesmo castigo, Bella examinou as costas de Jacob, com uma nova sensação de medo.

Seth aproximou-se com ervas e água, lágrimas ainda descendo pelo rosto. Com o cabelo cortado, parecia mais jovem ainda. Ajoelhou ao lado dela e entregou os medicamentos, olhando com tristeza para as costas castigadas de Jacob. Enquanto preparava o bálsamo, Bella ergueu a cabeça para afastar o cabelo do rosto e viu a expressão tristonha de Seth. O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, constrangido.

— Lorde Jacob sempre foi bom para mim, senhora — murmurou —, e eles me obrigaram a assistir a isto, sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

Inclinando-se para frente, Bella começou a aplicar o bálsamo nas costas de Jacob.

— Não havia nada que qualquer homem inglês pudesse fazer. Foi um aviso para todos nós. A justiça deles será rápida e rigorosa. Certamente matarão quem tentar a mesma coisa outra vez.

O rosto do jovem se crispou de raiva.

— Então dois pagarão com a vida, o que assassinou seu pai e Edward, que a desonrou e fez isto com Lorde Jacob.

— Não pense em loucuras — advertiu Bella.

— A vingança será doce, senhora.

— Não! Não deve pensar nisso! — exclamou Bella, preocupada. — Meu pai morreu como um herói, lutando e empunhando sua espada. Levou muitos com ele. Sim, as canções sobre sua bravura serão cantadas até muito depois de os invasores deixarem nossa terra. Quanto a Jacob, seu castigo foi pequeno, pois o ato que praticou sem dúvida merecia a morte. E não foi Edward quem me desonrou, mas o outro, James. Isso sim pede vingança. — Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, e voltando a olhar Seth, disse: — Mas escute bem o que vou dizer, Seth, a vingança é minha e o sangue desse homem me pertence — deu de ombros e falou com mais sensatez: — Mas fomos vencidos numa luta justa e durante algum tempo devemos ceder aos vitoriosos. Não devemos pensar nas perdas de ontem, mas na vitória do futuro. Agora vá, Seth, e não arrisque sua vida por um ato de loucura.

Seth abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas fez uma mesura e saiu da sala. Bella voltou ao trabalho e viu que Jacob a observava com seus olhos negros.

— Loucura? Um ato de loucura? Foi a sua honra que eu queria salvar — tentou se mover, mas estremeceu de dor e ficou imóvel.

Chocada com tanta amargura, Bella não encontrou palavras para se defender.

— Você procura a vingança de modo muito estranho. Quase com alegria foi para o quarto dele e sem dúvida procura matá-lo abrindo as pernas para ele. Maldição. Maldição! — gemeu ele. — Seu juramento não significa nada? Você é minha! Minha prometida! — tentou se mover outra vez, mas, com um gemido, tornou a deitar-se.

— Oh, Jacob — disse Bella, ternamente. — Escute o que vou dizer. Fique quieto — segurou-o para que não tentasse se levantar outra vez. — O remédio logo aliviará a dor dos ferimentos, mas temo que não exista medicamento para a mágoa que ouço em suas palavras. Eu fui violentada. Escute minhas palavras e procure se acalmar. Esses homens são cavaleiros protegidos por suas cotas de malha e você nada pode fazer contra eles agora, sem a sua espada. Para que sua cabeça não role no chão, eu peço, não procure usar a arma dos covardes. Sabe que o julgamento deles será rigoroso e não quero vê-lo decapitado pela pouca honra que me resta. Nosso povo precisa de uma voz que faça justiça e não quero deixá-lo sem um defensor. Escute bem. Não me obrigue a abrir outro túmulo ao lado do de meu pai, nem o obrigarei a aceitar uma noiva desonrada. Cumpro o meu dever onde eu acho que ele está agora. Devo aos homens que foram fiéis ao meu pai e que o protegeram até o fim. Se eu puder aliviar suas vidas, por pouco que seja, terei feito alguma coisa boa. Portanto, não me julgue com muita severidade, Jacob, eu imploro. Jacob soluçava tristemente.

— Eu a amei! Como pode deixar que outro homem a tenha nos braços? Sabe que eu a desejava como um homem deseja a mulher a quem ama, mas só podia possuí-la nos meus sonhos. Você me pediu para não desonrá-la antes do casamento e, como um tolo, eu concordei. Agora, você escolheu seu amante como se o conhecesse há muito tempo. Como desejo agora ter possuído você como queria. Talvez, assim, eu pudesse tirá-la da minha mente. Mas agora só posso imaginar os prazeres que você concede ao meu inimigo.

— Imploro seu perdão — murmurou Bella, suavemente. — Eu não sabia que ia magoá-lo tanto.

Sem poder suportar a atitude dela, Jacob encostou o rosto na palha e soluçou desesperadamente. Bella levantou-se e se afastou, sabendo que não podia fazer nada mais para aliviar tanta dor, nem das costas dele nem de sua mente. Com a vontade de Deus e talvez com o tempo ele conseguisse fazer o que ela não podia.

Bella olhou para a porta e viu Edward de pé, com os pés afastados, segurando as luvas de ferro, observando-a. Ela corou intensamente e perguntou-se o quanto ele teria ouvido, mas logo lembrou que o normando não entendia sua língua.

Bella subiu a escada, sob o olhar intenso de Edward e só se sentiu segura quando entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Com um soluço, atirou-se na cama para chorar, como se todo o sofrimento do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros. Jacob podia não compreender sua escolha pelo senhor normando. Para ele, Bella era uma mulher sem moral que se humilhava aos pés do bastardo e entregava a ele sua sorte para fugir a maiores sofrimentos. Chorou, lembrando do normando, de seu desdém e bateu com as mãos desesperadamente nas peles que cobriam a cama, odiando-o com todo o seu ser.

"Ele pensa que estou aqui para satisfazer seus caprichos", pensou furiosa. "Mas o lobo tem muito que aprender, pois não me possui ainda e jamais possuirá, não enquanto eu puder sobrepujar sua lógica normanda. Antes disso, ele estará domado."

Absorta nesses pensamentos, não ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e fechar, mas virou-se sobressaltada quando Edward disse:

— Parece disposta a encher o canal com suas lágrimas.

Bella levantou-se rapidamente da cama e olhou para ele, ajeitando o cabelo despenteado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o rosto corado de revolta por ter sido surpreendida naquele estado.

— Meus problemas são muitos, Lorde Edward, mas a maioria parece vir do senhor — disse com ironia. — Meu pai morto, minha mãe tratada como uma escrava, minha casa saqueada e minha honra brutalmente roubada. Não acha que tenho motivos para chorar?

Edward sorriu. Sentou de frente para ela, batendo com a luva na perna, enquanto a observava.

— Concordo que tem motivo para lágrimas. Pode chorar livremente e não precisa ter medo de mim. Na verdade, neste momento eu a considero mais forte do que a maioria das mulheres. Você suporta muito bem o sofrimento — riu de leve. — Na verdade, o sofrimento parece combinar com você. — Levantou, aproximou-se dela, e Bella ergueu os olhos. — Pois, para ser sincero, pequena megera, fica mais bela a cada minuto. — Continuou com expressão severa: — Mas mesmo uma bela mulher deve conhecer seu senhor. — Jogou as luvas no chão. — Apanhe minhas luvas e, quando fizer isso, compreenda que você me pertence. Como essas luvas, você não pertence a mais ninguém.

Os olhos cor de chocolate de Bella cintilaram de revolta.

— Não sou uma escrava — disse, com altivez —, nem uma luva, para ser usada e jogada de lado sem mais nem menos.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu com ironia. Mas os olhos continuavam frios como aço, demolindo a fortaleza da vontade dela.

— Não é, damoiselle? Eu posso fazer com que seja. Sim, eu posso. Posso possuí-la neste momento, saciar-me com seu corpo e ir embora sem sequer olhar para trás. Está se julgando muito mais do que é, pois na verdade não passa de uma escrava.

— Não, senhor — disse Bella, com voz baixa e decidida, que abalou a certeza dele. — Uma escrava abdicou da escolha de viver ou morrer e não tem outro caminho senão a obediência. Se eu chegar a esse ponto, não hesitarei em procurar esse refúgio.

Edward estendeu o braço e, com a mão sob o queixo dela, puxou-a para si. Seus olhos suavizaram-se e ele franziu a testa por um momento, percebendo a resistência passiva da jovem.

— Sim — murmurou ele, em voz baixa —, acho que você não é escrava de nenhum homem — retirou a mão e virou de costas. — Mas não me pressione, damoiselle — virou a cabeça e olhou para ela —, pois do contrário posso reconsiderar e provar que tenho razão.

Bella corou sob a intensidade do olhar dele.

— E então, senhor, o que acontece? — perguntou ela. — Serei apenas outra mulher para satisfazer seus caprichos e ser posta de lado como um par de luvas usadas? Nenhuma mulher virtuosa o impressionou e deixou alguma lembrança em sua mente?

Edward riu.

— Oh, elas procuram me encantar, mas eu as evito e nenhuma permaneceu em minha lembrança por muito tempo.

Bella sentiu que a vitória estava próxima e ergueu as sobrancelhas, imitando a expressão dele.

— Nem mesmo sua mãe? — zombou ela, certa de ter marcado um tento.

Mas então estremeceu de medo. O rosto dele se crispou, os olhos dardejaram furiosos. Edward tremia de raiva e Bella pensou que ia ser fisicamente castigada.

— Não — rosnou ele, com os dentes cerrados. — Menos do que todas, aquela nobre dama!

E com passos largos, saiu do quarto, deixando Bella confusa. A transformação foi tão brusca que evidentemente não havia nenhum amor pela mãe no coração do filho bastardo.


	6. Chapter 5

Edward saiu da sala com passos decididos e atravessou o pátio, com o rosto virado para o sol poente, procurando acalmar sua ira. Ouviu-se um grito e um braço se estendeu apontando. Edward olhou na direção indicada e viu uma nuvem de fumaça negra erguendo-se atrás de uma colina. À sua voz de comando, um grupo de homens montou rapidamente e acompanhou Emmett e Edward. Os grandes animais partiram no fim de tarde de outono, na direção da fumaça.

Quando chegaram ao topo da colina, desceram rapidamente a encosta, rumo a uma enorme pilha de palha e a um pequeno barracão que ardiam em chamas. A cena irritou o normando. Viram seis ou sete homens mortos no chão, entre eles, os que enviara para montar guarda. Os outros eram normandos, mortos pelas flechas dos pequenos proprietários rurais. Quando se aproximaram da cabana, viram uma jovem brutalmente usada e morta, mal coberta pelo que restava de seu vestido. Uma mulher idosa, ferida e suja de fuligem, arrastou-se para fora de uma vala e caiu de joelhos, soluçando, ao lado do corpo da moça. Uns doze homens provavelmente tinham conseguido fugir, mas o que chamou a atenção de Edward foi a visão de seis cavaleiros que desapareciam entre as moitas, na outra extremidade do campo. Mandou que seus homens partissem em perseguição dos que estavam ainda no campo e com Emmett saiu no encalço dos seis cavaleiros. Suas montarias, grandes e fortes, partiram num galope veloz, com os músculos retesando e relaxando a cada movimento. À medida que ganhavam terreno, Edward desembainhou a espada e ergueu a voz num grito furioso de guerra, ecoado por Emmett, que galopava logo atrás. Dois dos fugitivos se voltaram para enfrentá-los. Edward virou um pouco a rédea do seu cavalo e passou ao lado deles, mas Emmett atacou de frente, derrubando um com o impacto e golpeando o peito do outro com seu machado. Edward olhou rapidamente para trás, viu que Emmett não estava em perigo e voltou sua atenção para os quatro homens na sua frente. Os cavaleiros, vendo-se em maioria, pararam e prepararam-se para a luta. Outra vez soou o grito de guerra e seu cavalo, sem diminuir a marcha, lançou-se sobre os animais mais fracos. A espada e o escudo de Edward cantavam com a força dos golpes e então a lâmina longa abriu, de um só golpe, um deles da cabeça até os ombros, deixando-o morto na sela e o cavalo afastou-se, atordoado. A fúria da carga atirou homens e cavalos uns contra os outros. Obedecendo à pressão dos joelhos de Edward, Huno parou de repente e virou para a esquerda, duplicando a força do golpe da lâmina que girou no ar e atingiu com violência o escudo de um dos adversários, penetrando profundamente em seu pescoço. O homem soltou um grito gorgolejante e Edward, com a ponta do pé, empurrou o corpo para trás, para libertar sua espada. O terceiro homem ergueu o braço para desfechar o golpe e a espada de Edward separou o braço armado do ombro do adversário. A lâmina voltou para acabar com seu sofrimento e ele caiu sob as patas do animal. O último, vendo os companheiros vencidos e mortos, voltou-se para fugir e foi apanhado nas costas pela lâmina impiedosa. A força do golpe o derrubou da sela.

Quando Emmett chegou para ajudar na luta, encontrou Edward olhando a carnificina e limpando o sangue da espada. O viking coçou a cabeça e examinou os corpos pobremente vestidos, mas com armas e escudos de cavaleiros.

— Ladrões?

Edward fez um gesto afirmativo e embainhou a espada.

— Sim, e ao que parece saquearam o campo de batalha de Hastings. — Com a ponta do pé, virou um dos escudos que estava emborcado no chão, revelando o brasão dos ingleses. — Os abutres não respeitaram nem os seus concidadãos.

Os dois guerreiros reuniram os cavalos e amarraram os corpos neles. Voltaram assim para a cabana quando o sol desaparecia no horizonte. Ao cair da noite, enterraram os mortos, marcando as sepulturas com cruzes. Onze homens, no campo aberto, tinham se rendido sem luta. Dois ergueram as espadas e ganharam com isso um pequeno pedaço de terra.

Edward deu um cavalo para a velha, pequeno pagamento pela perda da filha, mas ela aceitou surpresa com a generosidade do novo senhor de Darkenwald.

Os ladrões foram postos em Fila e amarrados com uma única corda passada por seus pescoços e as mãos atadas nas costas. Quando o pequeno grupo iniciou a volta para Darkenwald, a lua surgiu no céu.

Edward desmontou na frente da mansão, deu ordens aos seus homens para prender os ladrões e designou alguns para montar guarda. Dispensou os outros e caminhou para o castelo. Assim que entrou, parou ao lado da porta, e, franzindo a testa, olhou para Jacob, que dormia entre os cães. Atravessou a sala e serviu-se de uma boa dose de cerveja October. Com a caneca na mão, aproximou-se do saxão vencido. A bebida forte o aqueceu e o ajudou a relaxar e Edward sorriu, sem tirar os olhos de Jacob.

— Acho que você admira muito as virtudes da jovem mulher, meu amigo inglês — murmurou ele. — O que ganhou com isso, a não ser sofrimento?

O homem adormecido não o ouviu e Edward afastou-se na direção da escada, flexionando o braço que empunhara a espada com tanta fúria algumas horas antes. Abriu a porta do quarto, iluminado apenas pela luz da lareira e por uma única vela bruxuleante. Edward sorriu, vendo a grande banheira de madeira cheia de água morna e mais água fervendo no caldeirão sobre o fogo. Uma porção de carne, queijo e pão estava aquecendo na lareira. Pelo menos essa jovem Bella podia providenciar o seu conforto e, como sua escrava, aprenderia a obedecer. Olhou pensativo para a jovem que dormia enrodilhada na poltrona na frente do fogo e examinou o rosto perfeito. O cabelo, iluminado pelas chamas, parecia labaredas brilhantes e a pele era lisa e macia. Edward parou por algum tempo, partilhando o sono da bela mulher. Os lábios de Bella estavam entreabertos e o rosto corado com o calor do fogo. Os seios subiam e desciam sob o vestido e por um momento todas as lembranças de outras mulheres desapareceram da mente de Edward. Cautelosamente, inclinou-se, apanhou uma mecha dos cabelos dela e levou-a aos lábios, inalando o perfume fresco e limpo. Endireitou o corpo de repente, surpreendido com a excitação provocada por aquele ato. Com o movimento brusco, a bainha de sua espada bateu na poltrona. Bella acordou sobressaltada, mas quando o viu sorriu sonhadoramente.

— Meu senhor.

Observando o movimento do corpo bem-feito, Edward sentiu o sangue pulsar nas têmporas. Recuou e, apanhando o copo, tomou um grande gole de cerveja. Começou a tirar a armadura. De manhã, Emmett mandaria um pajem limpar as marcas da luta, lubrificar e polir o couro e os metais.

Com uma túnica leve e os calções justos, Edward apanhou outra vez o copo de chifre e voltou-se para Bella. Ela estava de novo enrodilhada na cadeira, observando os movimentos do corpo esguio e musculoso do guerreiro com certa admiração. Quando ele voltou a olhar para ela, Bella levantou-se e pôs uma acha de lenha no fogo.

— Por que não foi se deitar ainda, damoiselle? — perguntou, secamente. — A noite está adiantada. Deseja alguma coisa de mim?

— Meu senhor ordenou um banho pronto para quando voltasse e conservei a água morna e seu jantar aquecido. Não importa qual vem primeiro. Ambos o esperam.

Edward observou-a com atenção.

— Não ficou preocupada com sua segurança quando parti? Confia tanto nos normandos?

Bella olhou para ele e cruzou as mãos na nuca.

— Ouvi dizer que enviou James numa missão e, como sou propriedade sua, seus homens mantêm distância. Devem ter muito medo do senhor.

Edward bufou, ignorando a provocação.

— Com a fome que estou, sou capaz de comer um javali assado. Dê-me comida para que possa tomar depois um banho com calma.

Bella voltou-se para obedecer e Edward observou o movimento gracioso do corpo dela, lembrando muito bem de como o vira sem roupa. Quando a jovem passou por ele, para pôr a comida na mesa, mais uma vez ele sentiu o perfume delicado de lavanda em maio. A vitória daquele dia elevou seu espírito, a cerveja aqueceu seu corpo e agora a proximidade dela e o perfume tentador agitavam seus sentidos como nunca antes. Bella voltou-se e viu o olhar perscrutador fixo nela. Mesmo à luz fraca da vela, Edward notou que ela corava. Quando ele se aproximou, Bella recuou. O normando parou e olhou nos olhos cor de chocolate. Pôs a mão sobre um dos seios dela e sentiu o coração aos saltos.

— Posso ser tão gentil quanto James — murmurou ele, com voz rouca.

— Meu senhor, ele não foi gentil — sussurrou ela, imóvel, constrangida, sem saber se fugia ou lutava. A mão de Edward não acariciou, mas ficou parada, como se ele estivesse muito cansado e o menor movimento exigisse suas últimas forças. O polegar afagou a ponta do seio dela.

— O que tem aí, minha jovem? — brincou ele. — É uma coisa que me interessa.

Bella ergueu o queixo.

— Meu senhor, já fez esse jogo antes e não pode mais me enganar. Não preciso descrever o que o senhor já conhece, pois me viu completamente despida e sabe muito bem o que há sob este vestido.

— Ah, fala com muita frieza, mulher. O fogo precisa aquecer seu sangue.

— Eu prefiro que esfrie um pouco o seu. A risada de Edward ecoou no quarto.

— Oh, acho que encontrarei prazer aqui, na cama e fora dela. Bella empurrou as mãos dele.

— Venha jantar, meu senhor. Sua comida vai esfriar.

— Você fala como uma esposa e ainda não é nem minha amante — zombou ele.

— Fui muito bem instruída sobre os deveres de esposa — replicou Bella. — Não sobre os de amante. Os primeiros são mais naturais para mim.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Pois então, considere-se minha mulher, se isso lhe agrada, pequena Bella.

— Não posso fazer isso sem a bênção de um sacerdote — respondeu ela, friamente.

Edward olhou para ela com um sorriso divertido.

— E poderia depois que o sacerdote pronunciasse algumas palavras?

— Poderia, meu senhor — disse ela, serenamente. — As jovens raramente podem escolher seus maridos. O senhor é como qualquer outro homem, com a diferença de ser normando.

— Mas disse que me odeia — zombou ele.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Conheço muitas moças que odeiam os homens com quem se casaram.

Edward aproximou-se dela e observou-a com olhos atentos. Bella sentia o hálito morno no rosto e olhou para frente, ignorando-o.

— Homens velhos que precisam de ajuda para se deitar sobre as jovens com quem se casam — disse ele. — Diga a verdade. Não são todos velhos e decrépitos, esses maridos odiados?

— Não me lembro, senhor — respondeu ela.

Com um riso suave, Edward ergueu uma mecha de cabelos sobre o seio dela, tocando a pele de Bella levemente.

— Tenho certeza de que está lembrada, damoiselle. Nenhuma mulher se queixaria se tivesse um marido forte e jovem na cama, especialmente nas noites de inverno — murmurou. — Garanto que não ia se entediar.

Bella olhou para ele com ar zombeteiro.

— Meu senhor, está pedindo minha mão? Edward olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— O quê? Passar a corrente no meu pescoço? Nunca! Ele recuou um passo, mas Bella o desafiou com os olhos.

— E o que me diz de seus filhos bastardos? — perguntou ela. — O que faz com eles?

Ele rosnou.

— Por enquanto não tenho nenhum. — Olhou para ela com um sorriso zombeteiro. — Mas com você pode ser diferente.

Bella corou furiosamente.

— Agradeço o aviso — disse, com sarcasmo, não mais fria e controlada, mas ofendida. Ela o odiava porque aquele homem parecia se divertir com sua ira e sabia como provocá-la.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Talvez você seja estéril. Bella respondeu furiosa:

— Tenho certeza de que isso o agradaria. Não teria de se preocupar com bastardos. Mas seria errado do mesmo modo me tomar sem os ritos do matrimônio.

Edward riu e sentou à mesa.

— E você, jovem casadoura, é obstinada demais. Se eu a tomasse para esposa, sem dúvida ia querer amaciar minha mão e poupar seu povo. Sacrificar-se pelos camponeses e por sua família, um grande gesto. — Franziu a testa. — Mas não concordo com suas nobres intenções.

— O padre não veio hoje — disse ela, bruscamente, mudando de assunto, quando ele começou a comer. — Esqueceu sua promessa de chamá-lo para benzer as sepulturas?

— Não — respondeu Edward, mastigando. — Ele viajou não sei para onde, mas, quando voltar a Cregan, meus homens o trarão aqui. Dentro de poucos dias, talvez. Tenha paciência.

— Algumas pessoas viram a casa de Hilda em chamas. Provavelmente ladrões. O senhor os apanhou?

— Sim. — Olhou atentamente para ela. — Duvidava que os apanhasse?

Bella sustentou o olhar dele.

— Não, senhor. Já descobri que é um homem que consegue tudo que quer. — Virou para o lado. — O que vai fazer com eles?

— Eles mataram a filha da mulher e eu matei quatro deles. Meus homens mataram mais quatro. O resto jurou que não tomou parte no crime, mas é claro que todos se serviram dela. De manhã, serão chicoteados e vão trabalhar no campo para pagar à velha mulher a vida da filha. Depois disso, serão propriedade minha, meus escravos.

O coração de Bella estremeceu, não pelos homens, mas lembrando o chicote na mão do normando.

— A repetição tornará seu trabalho tedioso — murmurou ela.

— Não vou aplicar o castigo. Os homens de sua cidade se encarregarão de puni-los, em nome da velha mulher.

— Vocês têm costumes estranhos — disse Bella, intrigada. Ele mastigou um pedaço de carne e olhou demoradamente para ela. Constrangida, Bella procurou ocupar as mãos.

— Os ladrões voltaram para lutar? — perguntou, suavemente. — Geralmente, são um bando de covardes. Já estiveram aqui antes, atormentando meu pai.

— Não, apenas aqueles que Emmett e eu perseguimos. Bella olhou rapidamente para ele.

— E não foi ferido?

Edward recostou-se na cadeira com os olhos nos dela.

— Não. Exceto isto. — Mostrou as palmas das mãos. Bella deixou escapar uma exclamação abafada quando viu as bolhas enormes. — Os guantes são muito úteis, damoiselle, fui um tolo em deixá-los aqui.

— Deve ter brandido sua espada com muita fúria.

— Sim, minha vida dependia disso.

Quando ele se levantou e começou a se despir para o banho, ela virou de costas, delicadamente. Embora fosse um costume antigo as mulheres ajudarem os visitantes no banho, seu pai jamais permitiu que ela fizesse isso e Bella sabia o quanto ele desconfiava dos homens e de seus apetites.

"Você é uma jovem muito bonita", dissera Charlie, certa vez, "e capaz de excitar um santo. Não precisamos alimentar problemas que podem ser evitados."

Assim, até a noite com James, Bella não conhecia nada sobre o corpo masculino.

Quando estava apenas com a pequena tanga, Edward chamou-a. Bella olhou para trás e viu que ele estava apontando para o curativo na perna. Apanhando a tesoura que ele tirara de suas mãos, ela ajoelhou ao lado do normando e tirou o curativo. O ferimento estava em processo de cicatrização e Bella recomendou cuidado para não reabri-lo, olhando para o lado, até ouvi-lo entrar na banheira.

— Não quer me acompanhar, damoiselle?

Bella deu meia-volta bruscamente, com os olhos arregalados, e perguntou, incrédula:

— Meu senhor?

Edward riu e ela compreendeu que ele estava apenas se divertindo, mas seus olhos a examinaram da cabeça aos pés, com calorosa apreciação.

— Em outro momento, Bella... Talvez quando nos conhecermos melhor — sorriu ele.

Corando intensamente, Bella afastou-se para um canto escuro do quarto, de onde podia observar sem ser vista. Edward olhou várias vezes na direção dela, tentando enxergar através da sombra que a envolvia.

Finalmente ele terminou o banho e saiu da banheira, Bella ficou imóvel, temendo despertar o desejo dele. Sem a roupa entre eles, uma coisa podia acontecer. Era mais prudente ficar longe do se alcance.

Quando ele falou, Bella sobressaltou-se.

— Venha cá, Isabella.

Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Hesitou, imaginando o que ele faria se fugisse, como na noite anterior. A porta não estava trancada. Talvez pudesse chegar até ela em tempo. Mas abandonou imediatamente essa idéia. Caminhou para ele com as pernas fracas, como um condenado à morte caminha para o cadafalso. De pé, em frente a ele, sentiu-se pequena e indefesa. Sua cabeça mal chegava ao queixo de Edward, porém, a despeito do medo que a dominava, enfrentou o olhar do guerreiro. Ele sorria zombeteiramente.

— Pensou que eu tinha me esquecido da corrente, minha senhora? Não ouso confiar tanto assim em você.

Aliviada, Bella permitiu docilmente que ele lhe passasse a corrente em volta do tornozelo. Então, sem outra palavra, ele trancou a porta, apagou a vela e se deitou na cama, deixando-a ali de pé, confusa e agradecida. Finalmente, ela foi para os pés da cama, onde as peles de lobo estavam ainda estendidas no chão. Sentindo o olhar dele, Bella despiu a túnica, ficando só de anágua e camisa, soltou o cabelo e começou a escová-lo, intrigada com aquele homem que a tinha ao alcance das mãos e não fazia nada. Olhou para a cama e viu Edward apoiado num cotovelo, observando atentamente seus movimentos. Bella ficou paralisada, incapaz de se mover.

— A não ser que esteja preparada para me fazer companhia na cama esta noite, mulher, — disse ele, com voz rouca — sugiro que deixe sua toalete para amanhã. Minha mente não está tão cansada a ponto de esquecer os encantos escondidos sob essa roupa e pouco me importaria você querer ou não.

Com um gesto de assentimento, Bella se deitou rapidamente e cobriu-se com as peles.

Vários dias se passaram sem mais qualquer evento desastroso, porém Bella não esqueceu as advertências de Edward, embora ele tratasse-a mais como serva do que como amante. Ela costurava suas roupas, servia suas refeições e o ajudava a se vestir. Durante o dia ele parecia esquecer-se dela, ocupado com seus homens, organizando defesas para o caso de assalto de ladrões ou de saxões leais. Chegou mensagem de Guilherme, informando que o exército estava detido por motivo de doença e que Edward devia manter sua posição até a chegada de seu chefe. Ele não fez qualquer comentário, mas Bella, observando-o, teve a impressão de que ele recebeu a notícia com agrado. Às vezes ela o observava, de longe. Edward parecia sempre no controle de qualquer situação. A um servo humilde, que tentou impedir a entrada dos normandos em sua casa, à procura de armas, foi oferecida uma escolha. Ter sua casa queimada com ele dentro ou permitir a entrada dos soldados. O pobre homem percebeu logo a intenção dos normandos quando Edward mandou acender uma tocha e imediatamente abriu as portas de sua pobre casa, onde eles encontraram várias armas primitivas. Depois de intenso interrogatório, o homem disse que as armas estavam ali antes da chegada dos conquistadores e que não sabia de nenhuma conspiração entre servos para derrubar o novo senhor.

Quando a porta do quarto era trancada e os dois ficavam a sós, Edward não tirava os olhos dela e Bella sentia que estava andando sobre gelo muito fino. As mãos dela tremiam sob a intensidade do olhar do normando. Todas as noites ela percebia que Edward ficava acordado, na cama, um longo tempo.

Certa noite, Bella acordou tremendo de frio e levantou-se para atiçar o fogo, mas a corrente no seu tornozelo não permitia que chegasse até a lareira. Parou, indecisa e com frio, com os braço em volta do corpo, pensando num meio de se aquecer. Voltou-se notando movimento atrás dela. Edward pôs as pernas para fora cama. O corpo nu era apenas uma sombra no escuro.

— Está com frio? — perguntou ele.

A resposta foi uma inclinação de cabeça e os dentes batendo uns nos outros. Edward apanhou uma coberta de pele da cama e envolveu-a nela. Depois, foi até a lareira e pôs algumas achas de lenha no fogo. Esperou que as chamas se erguessem brilhantes e, voltando-se para Bella, soltou a corrente que a prendia e olhou-a nos olhos. A luz do fogo desenhava seu perfil.

— Você me dá sua palavra de que não vai tentar fugir? Bella fez um gesto afirmativo.

— Para onde mais posso ir?

— Então, está livre.

Com um sorriso de gratidão, ela disse:

— Não gostei de ficar acorrentada.

— Eu também não gostaria — respondeu ele, voltando para cama.

Depois disso, Bella passou a ter maior liberdade de movimentos, inclusive no quarto. Já no solar, podia andar pela cidade sem ser seguida. Parecia que jamais alguém fora tão bem guardado quanto ela. Porém, no dia em que James voltou e aproximou-se dela, no pátio, Bella verificou que ainda a observavam. Dois homens de Edward estavam ostensivamente por perto.

— Ele a guarda muito bem e me envia em missões distantes — resmungou James, olhando em volta. — Deve ter medo de perdê-la.

Bella sorriu.

— Ou talvez, Sir James, ele o conheça muito bem. Zangado, ele disse:

— Parece muito satisfeita. Então, seu senhor é um grande amante? Não tenho essa impressão. Acho que ele prefere rapazes bonitinhos a belas mulheres.

Bella arregalou os olhos com fingida inocência e zombaria.

— Mas, senhor, com certeza está brincando! Ele é o homem mais forte que já vi. — James apertou os lábios e Bella continuou, divertindo-se com a brincadeira: — Será que posso admitir que ele me encanta?

Com o rosto inexpressivo, James disse:

— Ele não é bonito.

— Oh? — era uma pergunta. — Eu o acho bonito. Mas, afinal, isso tem pouco a ver com o resto, não é mesmo?

— Está caçoando de mim — disse James, desconfiado. Bella fingiu simpatia.

— Oh, senhor. Não estou, juro que é verdade. Está dizendo que meus sentimentos são falsos? Ou que não posso amar alguém que me trata com gentileza e aquece todo meu ser com as mais doces palavras?

— Então, o que vê nele? — perguntou James. — Não posso imaginar.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Ora, senhor, sei que seu tempo é precioso e não posso tomá-lo durante horas para explicar como uma mulher reconhece seu verdadeiro senhor e as coisas mais íntimas e profundas que, partilhadas, os unem um ao outro. Ora, não posso nem começar a explicar...

Um tropel de cavalos quebrou a paz da cidade e, voltando-se, eles viram Edward e seus homens aproximando-se do castelo. Com a testa franzida, o grande normando parou sua montaria ao lado dos dois. Desmontou, deu as rédeas ao seu cavaleiro, Jasper e, depois de ver seus homens seguindo para o estábulo, disse:

— Voltou cedo.

— Sim — respondeu James — patrulhei o norte, como me mandou, mas sem resultado. Os ingleses se trancaram em casa para não serem espionados. Não posso imaginar o que eles fazem entre as quatro paredes. Talvez se divirtam com suas mulheres, como você parece estar se divertindo com esta jovem.

Edward olhou rapidamente para Bella e ela corou.

— A jovem diz que você é muito bom no jogo — disse James, olhando para o bastardo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Edward sorriu tranqüilo.

— Diz mesmo? — Pôs a mão casualmente no ombro de Bella e acariciou-lhe a nuca, sentindo-a ficar rígida ao seu contato. Sempre sorrindo, disse: — Ela também me agrada bastante.

— Eu digo que ela mente — desafiou James. Edward riu, divertido.

— Por que lutou contra você? Como qualquer jovem, ela responde melhor a um toque delicado.

James disse, com desprezo:

— Edward, ela não se parece nem um pouco com um rapazinho. Estive pensando se você não a tomou por um garoto.

Bella sentiu a ira de Edward nos dedos que enrijeceram em seu ombro, mas ele falou calmamente, com perfeito controle.

— Fala sem pensar, meu amigo. Não imaginei que desejava esta jovem à custa de sua vida. Mas eu o perdôo, reconhecendo que ela é capaz de transtornar qualquer homem. No seu lugar eu também me sentiria assim. — A mão desceu para a cintura de Bella, puxando-a para si. — Acho melhor você procurar Rosalie. De manhã vai partir e passar para o comando do duque. Não vai ter muito tempo para mulheres.

Sempre com a mão na cintura de Bella, Edward voltou-se e caminhou para o castelo. Jacob, acorrentado entre os cães, ergueu os olhos com fúria e ciúmes quando o normando acariciou o traseiro de sua prometida, antes de deixá-la ir. Atento à mão de Edward, o jovem não viu o olhar irado de Bella e o sorriso zombeteiro do normando. Assim que Bella subiu a escada, chamando Rosalie e mandando-a apanhar água, Edward voltou-se para Jacob, depois de observá-la até entrar no quarto.

— Jovem saxão, se falasse a minha língua, eu o congratularia por seu bom gosto. Mas você e de Marte não são prudentes, desejando a jovem desse modo. Ela partiu seus corações e os jogou fora. Logo aprenderá a não confiar nas mulheres como eu não confio. — Ergueu um copo de cerveja, como que brindando o homem acorrentado. —

Mulheres. Devem ser usadas. Acariciadas. Deixadas. Mas jamais as ame, meu amigo, Aprendi isso quando era muito pequeno.

De pé, na frente da lareira, Edward terminou de tomar a cerveja, olhando pensativamente para o fogo. Depois, voltou-se e subiu a escada. Com surpresa, viu que o quarto estava vazio. Furioso, imaginou o que aquela mulher pretendia fazer agora. Podia compreender que ela quisesse se vingar de James, mas não permitiria que o fizesse também alvo de sua vingança. Com passos decididos, foi até o quarto cedido para a mãe dela e abriu a porta, sem bater. Sobressaltada, Bella cruzou os braços sobre os seios nus e Rosalie deu um salto, derrubando o balde com água com o qual preparava o banho de sua ama. A criada recuou assustada quando o normando se adiantou e ficou de pé, ao lado da banheira, olhando para Bella, rubra de cólera.

— Importa-se, senhor? — disse ela, entre os dentes cerrados. Ele sorriu e ela corou intensamente sob o olhar perscrutador.

— Não, não me importo, damoiselle.

Bella sentou na banheira, espirrando água por todos os lados e olhou para ele com desprezo, execrando sua atitude casual, que sem dúvida dava a criada a certeza de que eram amantes.

Edward apontou para a menina.

— Acho que James está à procura dela.

— Eu preciso dela — respondeu Bella secamente. — Como pode ver muito bem.

— Estranho — zombou Edward, com os olhos nos seios dela. — Pensei que tomasse banho de manhã, quando não estou em casa.

— Geralmente é o que eu faço, mas com tanto aperto extra, achei que precisava me lavar.

Rindo, Edward passou a mão na nuca.

— Diga-me, damoiselle, é porque não suporta a idéia de De Marte dormir com outra mulher que mantém esta jovem aqui?

Com um olhar assassino, ela respondeu:

— De Marte pode se divertir com qualquer cortesã normanda, mas Rosalie não está acostumada ao modo primitivo com que vocês se apossam das mulheres. Ele a machuca e, se o senhor tivesse alguma compaixão na alma, não a entregaria livremente a ele.

— Não me interesso por assuntos de mulher. — Edward deu de ombros, estendendo a mão para um anel cor de cobre que pendia do farto cabelo preso no alto da cabeça de Bella.

— Eu sei — retrucou ela secamente. — Procura me diminuir aos olhos do meu noivo com suas carícias inconvenientes. Se ele estivesse livre, nunca me trataria desse modo.

Ele riu, agachando-se ao lado da banheira.

— Devo libertá-lo, damoiselle'? Acho, porém, que o jovem saxão gosta mais de você do que você dele.

Olhou para Rosalie, encolhida num canto, bem longe dele. Depois, perguntou, com impaciência:

— Será que ela precisa ficar tão assustada? Diga que é sua patroa que eu quero na minha cama, não ela.

Bella olhou para a jovem trêmula.

— Meu senhor não lhe fará mal, Rose — disse, em inglês. — Talvez eu possa convencê-lo até mesmo a dar a você sua proteção. Acalme seus temores.

A jovem loura sentou-se no chão, temerosa ainda do normando, confiando que, se alguém podia salvá-la, era Bella.

— O que disse a ela? — perguntou Edward.

Bella ficou de pé na banheira e apanhou uma toalha, sentindo os olhos ávidos do normando em seu corpo. Saiu do banho e ficou ao lado dele, enrolada na toalha.

— Eu disse que o senhor não vai fazer mal a ela — respondeu Bella. — Exatamente o que me mandou dizer.

— Se eu entendesse sua língua, poderia ter certeza de que não está me fazendo de tolo.

— A própria pessoa se faz de tola. Ninguém pode fazer isso se não permitirmos.

— Você é sensata, além de bela — murmurou Edward. Passou o dedo lentamente no braço dela, numa leve carícia e Bella voltou-se com um olhar de súplica. Estavam tão próximos que o lado da perna dela tocava a parte interna da dele, encostada na banheira. Era como se uma descarga elétrica passasse entre os dois, incendiando seus sentidos com intenso desejo. Bella sentia-se fraca e insegura. A reação de Edward foi mais física e ele respirou fundo, entre os dentes cerrados, como se atingido por um golpe no estômago. Fechou os punhos para controlar os impulsos provocados por aquela proximidade. Sabia que Rosalie os observava, admirada de que ele pudesse reagir tão fortemente a uma mulher, na presença de outra pessoa. Edward agradeceu o fato de estar usando sua cota de malha, mas o linho molhado que envolvia o corpo de Bella era por demais tentador. Com incrível força de vontade, conseguira conter-se enquanto ela estava no banho. Mas agora, perto daquele corpo magnífico, coberto apenas por um pano de linho molhado, era mais difícil pensar com lógica. O desejo o dominou, quase ultrapassando sua vontade férrea.

— Meu senhor — murmurou Bella, suavemente. — Disse que não somos mais do que escravas. Tem direito de dar Rosalie a quem quiser, mas eu peço que tenha compaixão. Ela sempre nos serviu muito bem e está disposta a continuar a servir, mas não como prostituta para seus homens. Seus sentimentos são delicados. Não os maltrate, fazendo com que ela o odeie tanto quanto aos homens que se servirem dela. Por favor, tenha compaixão. Ela não fez nada para merecer essa crueldade.

Edward franziu a testa.

— Está tentando negociar com a vida de outra pessoa, Bella? Está disposta a partilhar do meu leito se essa jovem não for obrigada a ceder aos desejos de James?

Bella respirou fundo.

— Não, Lorde Edward. Estou apenas fazendo um pedido. Nada mais.

— Você pede muito, sem dar nada em troca. Já pediu por Jacob, agora pede por essa jovem. Quando virá a mim por si mesma?

— Minha vida está em jogo, senhor? — perguntou ela, olhando-o nos olhos.

— E se estivesse?

— Acho que, nem mesmo assim, eu conseguiria fazer o papel de prostituta.

— Viria voluntariamente, se me amasse? — perguntou o normando olhando atentamente nos olhos dela.

— Se eu o amasse? — repetiu ela. — Meu amor é tudo que me resta para dar voluntariamente. O homem a quem eu amar não precisará implorar minha mão, nem os direitos conferidos pelo casamento. James tomou o que eu guardava para meu prometido, porém meu amor é ainda só meu para dar a quem meu coração escolher.

— Você amava Jacob?

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e respondeu com sinceridade.

— Não, jamais amei homem algum.

— E eu jamais amei mulher alguma — disse ele. — Mas já desejei muitas.

— Eu não desejo nenhum homem — disse Bella em voz baixa. Edward acariciou o rosto dela e depois o pescoço bem-feito.

Sentiu o tremor sob seus dedos e sorriu com zombaria.

— Acho que vive um sonho de moça, damoiselle. Percebendo a zombaria, Bella ergueu o queixo e teria respondido à altura se Edward não tivesse encostado um dedo em seus lábios.

— A jovem Rosalie está encarregada de atendê-la até James partir, amanhã. Ele provavelmente logo encontrará outra. E, a não se que queira tomar o lugar dela, aconselho-a a ficar perto de mim para seu próprio bem. Todos sabem que é você quem ele deseja e nisso não é diferente de qualquer outro homem do seu campo ou do meu. Meus homens manterão distância, mas os dele talvez não. Acredito que logo vai descobrir a segurança do nosso quarto, se tiver de se defender.

Bella sorriu, com uma covinha no canto da boca.

— Reconheço a vantagem de dormir ao seu lado, meu senhor, não com o senhor.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Edward caminhou até a porta.

— Logo reconhecerá as vantagens disso também, minha damoiselle. Pode estar certa.

No banquete daquela noite, Bella, como sempre, sentou ao lado de Edward e James escolheu o lugar em frente a ela, admirando o penteado caprichoso da jovem, preso no alto da cabeça. A pele acetinada tinha o brilho saudável da juventude, o rosto estava corado e os olhos cintilantes. Quando ela se voltou para responder a uma pergunta de Edward, James observou com olhos ávidos o corpo esbelto no vestido de veludo verde e a nuca descoberta e tentadora. Seu desejo era quase incontrolável, sentia-se enganado e roubado de seu premio suntuoso pela cobiça e pelo desejo do bastardo. Inclinou-se para ela.

— Ele está me mandando para o campo de Guilherme — resmungou. — Mas não vai conseguir me manter longe de você por muito tempo. — Passou os dedos de leve pela manga dela. — Posso lhe dar mais do que ele. Minha família é importante. Posso contar com ela para melhorar minha posição. Venha comigo e não se arrependerá.

Bella empurrou a mão dele com desprezo.

— Meu lar é Darkenwald. Não ambiciono tesouro maior. James observou-a por um momento.

— Então acompanhará sempre o homem que possuir este castelo?

— Pertence a Edward e eu pertenço a ele — respondeu ela secamente, para encerrar o assunto e voltou-se para Edward.

James recostou-se na cadeira, pensativo.

— Não vi a saxã tímida em nenhum lugar, por acaso já estaria servindo a alguém?

Edward trocou olhares com Bella, mas antes que qualquer um respondesse, Emmett se manifestou.

— A pobre moça deve estar escondida ou tentando tirar a própria vida para não ter que se deitar novamente com você, James. Não consegue compartilhar nem a cama com alguém? Sempre prioriza apenas seus interesses?

— Se acha que é tão bom em compartilhar leitos, viking, por que não o vejo desfrutar de nenhuma serva?

O leve assovio veio dos lábios de Edward, mas a resposta foi do próprio Emmett, que tinha um perigoso sorriso no rosto.

— James De Marte, se tenho ou não uma mulher para compartilhar o leito, realmente, não vejo como isso possa ser da sua conta, mas posso garantir que jamais seria impondo minha vontade. Afinal, nada é mais instigante, em uma mulher, do que sua resposta ardente no leito. Deveria experimentar algum dia, James. Garanto que mudará de postura após ouvir os murmúrios de uma damoiselle em fogo.

— Chega de constranger o pobre homem com cenas inéditas a ele, meu amigo. Riu Edward, apertando a nuca de Bella. — Parece que o som mais agradável para James no leito é o grito de horror, estou errado, damoiselle?

Bella corou e abaixou os olhos para esconder a ira que sentia por ser introduzida em tal assunto.

Depois da refeição, Edward saiu por alguns momentos, seguido de Emmett e Jasper para o estábulo. No caminho disse com voz séria.

— Emmett, reparei que o nosso amigo realmente precisa de companhia. Como vi que você foi bem espontâneo na defesa da jovem Rosalie. Perdi algo?

O viking riu e respondeu calmamente.

— Não gosto da maneira como eles a tratam, Edward. A menina é muito delicada, precisa de atenção. E, sim, posso dizer que ela é bem formosa.

— Por que não disse isso antes? — Edward olhou para o amigo. — Podia ter reivindicado a moça, Emmett.

— Ora, Edward, que insulto. Não reivindico mulheres, conquisto-as. E essa mocinha precisa de bem mais que galanteios. Ela precisa saber que há meios de se deitar com um homem sem que acorde na manhã seguinte toda machucada.

— Ora, ora se não vamos logo ter um casamento no solar. — Riu Jasper.

— Caro Jasper, sempre pensei que o primeiro casamento que veria, seria o seu. Sempre tão romântico. Ainda se guardando para a mulher da sua vida? — Com a piada, Edward livrou o amigo de uma sessão de brincadeiras, o que foi prontamente agradecido por um olhar de soslaio ao amigo. Que disse solicito.

— De qualquer forma, como você está desconfiado de algo e, como não será hoje que terei minha menina em meus braços, ficarei de olho em James. Claro, se você se prontificar a cuidar de meu cavalo também. Brincou o viking.

— Cuidarei, Emmett, cuidarei. — Riu, vendo o amigo voltar a casa.

No solar, logo a saída de Edward, Bella procurou a proteção de seu quarto, como ele recomendara. Mas James a esperava na sombra, no corredor estreito. Quando ele se adiantou, Bella, tomada de surpresa, ficou parada. Com um sorriso confiante nos belos lábios, ele tomou-a nos braços.

— Edward se descuida de você, Bella — murmurou ele, com voz rouca.

— Ele não imaginou que você ia perder o juízo — disse ela friamente, tentando se libertar dos braços dele.

A mão de James acariciou-lhe lentamente o seio e desceu para os quadris.

— Nunca pensei que a lembrança de uma mulher pudesse me atormentar tanto — disse ele, com voz rouca.

— Você só me quer porque Edward me escolheu — disse Bella com desprezo, empurrando o peito dele. — Largue-me! Procure outra mulher para acariciar e deixe-me em paz.

— Nenhuma me agrada tanto quanto você — murmurou ele, com a boca encostada no cabelo dela, a paixão fazendo ferver seu sangue. Estendeu o braço e abriu a porta do quarto. — Edward vai se demorar com seus cavalos e seus homens, o tolo e Laurent prometeu ficar sentado do lado de fora desta porta para avisar de sua chegada. Quando o bastardo se aproximar, ele bate na porta. Venha então, minha avezinha, não temos tempo a perder.

Bella começou a lutar com mais empenho, tentando arranhar o rosto dele, mas James segurou-lhe os pulsos e prendeu os braços dela nas costas, apertando-a contra seu peito, com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Eu juro, mulher, que você é muito mais ardente do que aquela jovem que Edward escolheu para mim. — Riu, pensando no outro homem. — Ele vai ver que não me contento com pouco quando um fino banquete me atrai muito mais.

James levantou-a nos braços, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com o pé.

— Seu verme nojento! Víbora de Hades! — esbravejou Bella, lutando inutilmente para se libertar. — Prefiro morrer a me submeter a você outra vez!

— Duvido, minha avezinha. A não ser que seja capaz de se obrigar a morrer nos próximos momentos. Agora, relaxe, serei gentil.

— Nunca! — gritou Bella.

— Pois então, seja como quer — respondeu ele.

James atirou-a na cama e deitou em cima dela antes que Bella tivesse tempo de rolar para o lado. A jovem continuou a luta feroz, suas mãos acompanhando as dele e cobrindo imediatamente as partes de seu corpo que ele descobria. Se tivesse forças para continuar a luta até a chegada de Edward... Mas não sabia quando ele ia voltar e aos poucos perdia terreno na luta para preservar o pouco de dignidade que ainda lhe restava. James estava rasgando sua roupa, arrancando a túnica que cobria seus seios. Bella sentiu os lábios quentes e úmidos em sua pele e estremeceu de nojo.

— Se você pode dormir com aquele urso do Edward — murmurou ele, com voz rouca, junto ao pescoço dela — então vai sentir o verdadeiro prazer com um homem experiente.

— Seu ignorante desajeitado, — disse ela, procurando se afastar — você é um menino imberbe, comparado a ele.

De repente um estrondo ecoou no quarto, sobressaltando-os. Bruscamente James rolou de cima dela, procurando, espantado, a origem do ruído que fez tremer as paredes. Bella voltou-se e viu Edward de pé na porta escancarada. Aos seus pés estava Laurent, gemendo, dominado. Com uma calma que não contribuiu para amenizar o medo de James, Edward ficou parado, com um pé sobre o peito de Laurent. Olhou rapidamente para Bella, avaliando o dano infligido, enquanto ela ajeitava apressadamente a roupa rasgada, depois, seus olhos fixaram-se em James, que estava imóvel e muito pálido.

— Não tenho por habito matar um homem por causa de uma mulher — disse Edward, lentamente. — Mas você, Sir de Marte, está abusando muito da minha paciência. O que me pertence é só meu e não posso permitir que duvidem do meu direito de propriedade. Ainda bem que Emmett me avisou de que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo por aqui, com Laurent escondendo-se nas sombras no lado de fora da porta do meu quarto. Se tivesse feito o que pretendia, talvez não visse a luz do sol amanhã.

Voltou-se e chamou Emmett com um gesto. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Bella quando o enorme viking entrou e tirou o normando nobre do seu lado. James procurou resistir praguejando contra o homem nórdico e seu chefe. Edward assistia a tudo com um sorriso.

— Atire a carcaça dele no chiqueiro — disse ele para Emmett e depois apontou para o primo. — Depois venha apanhar este aqui e faça o mesmo com ele. Vão gostar da companhia e terão tempo para meditar sobre o perigo de invadir a minha propriedade.

Depois que todos saíram, Edward fechou a porta e voltou-se para Bella. Ela sorria, agradecida, mas, quando ele se aproximou, saiu apressadamente da cama.

— Sem dúvida Sir James vai querer se vingar dessa ofensa ao seu orgulho — disse ela, com um largo sorriso, satisfeita com a humilhação do cavaleiro. — Não o castigando, infligiu um golpe severo ao seu orgulho. Eu jamais pensaria numa vingança tão perfeita.

Edward observou-a quando ela se afastou da cama, com porte altivo, segurando os pedaços do vestido contra o corpo.

— E certamente é muito do seu agrado ver dois homens brigando por sua causa. De qual dos dois prefere se vir livre? Eu sou uma ameaça maior à sua paz de espírito do que James.

Bella sorriu olhando nos olhos dele.

— Meu senhor, pensa que sou tola? Não dou um passo sem lembrar que o fato de ser sua propriedade constitui minha proteção. Sei que não paguei ainda por essa defesa, pela qual sou muito grata, mas espero que continue com sua atitude galante, não cobrando um preço indigno de uma mulher com quem não é casado.

— Eu nunca sou galante, Bella, muito menos com as mulheres. Pode ficar certa de que vai pagar e muito bem.

Os lábios dela curvaram-se num sorriso tentador e o brilho dos seus olhos teria atordoado qualquer homem menos determinado.

— Acho, senhor, que seu rosnado é pior do que sua mordida. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Acha mesmo, damoiselle? Pois então algum dia vai desejar não ter acreditado nisso.

Edward apagou as velas, despiu-se à luz da lareira e deitou na cama. No escuro do quarto, sua voz soou severa e áspera.

— Amanhã você vai usar uma adaga para se proteger. Talvez isso desencoraje outros ataques à sua pessoa.

Bella deu de ombros e sorriu. Depois, ajeitou-se no seu leito de peles e adormeceu, pensando em como a luz das chamas brincava na pele bronzeada do normando e no movimento harmonioso dos músculos de suas costas.


	7. Chapter 6

Na manhã seguinte Bella ouviu comentários sobre a partida de James. Diziam que ele saíra apressado, furioso e soturnamente silencioso. Bella sorriu satisfeita, regozijando-se por ter assistido à sua humilhação e dedicou-se aos seus afazeres diários com o espírito e passos leves. O peso familiar e bem-vindo do cinturão com a adaga contribuía para a sensação de segurança. O próprio Edward entregara a arma naquela manhã, quando ela se vestia, como de hábito, dispensando seus agradecimentos com uma frase irritante.

No fim da tarde, Bella sentada com a mãe ao lado do túmulo de Charlie, ergueu os olhos e viu um homem andando com dificuldade na direção do castelo. Só depois de algum tempo percebeu o que havia de estranho na sua aparência. O cabelo dele era longo e emaranhado e a barba, crescida. Renne ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a exclamação abafada da filha, mas vendo o sorriso tranqüilizador de Bella, voltou a olhar tristemente para o monte de terra, balançando o corpo dolorosamente para frente e para trás e murmurando seu lamento.

Bella olhou apreensiva à sua volta para ver se algum normando notara a presença do homem, mas não viu ninguém. Levantou-se procurando parecer calma e caminhou lentamente para a parte de trás da casa. Quando teve certeza de que não estava sendo observada, atravessou a clareira correndo até as moitas espessas da margem do pântano e voltou para a parte mais alta do terreno, de onde avistara o homem, sem se importar com os pequenos galhos dos arbustos que se enroscavam em seu manto, rasgando-o aqui e ali. Viu o homem andando por entre as árvores e reconheceu Harry, cavaleiro e vassalo de seu pai. Bella o saudou, feliz e aliviada, pois o julgava morto. Harry correu para ela e os dois se encontraram no meio do caminho.

— Minha senhora, pensei que jamais veria Darkenwald novamente — disse ele, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. — Como está seu pai? Bem, espero. Fui ferido em Stamford Bridge, por isso não acompanhei o exército quando partiu para enfrentar Guilherme — continuou, com tristeza. — São tempos infelizes para a Inglaterra. Nosso país está perdido.

— Eles estão aqui, Harry — murmurou ela. — Charlie está morto.

O rosto dele crispou-se de dor.

— Oh, minha senhora, tristes novas estou ouvindo.

— Você precisa se esconder.

Ele olhou alarmado para o castelo, com a mão na espada, só naquele momento compreendendo o sentido das palavras dela. Viu o inimigo no pátio e alguns perto do lugar onde Renne estava sentada.

Bella apertou a mão no braço dele.

— Vá para a casa de Sue da e esconda-se lá. O marido dela morreu com Charlie e sua filha foi assassinada por ladrões. Ela vai gostar de sua companhia. Vá agora. Quando eu tiver certeza de não estar sendo seguida, levarei algum alimento para vocês.

Harry partiu, esgueirando-se entre as árvores e, quando ele desapareceu, Bella voltou calmamente para casa, Ajudada por Rosalie, apanhou pão, queijo e carne, que escondeu sob seu manto. Na pressa, passou por Jacob sem parar, mas ele segurou a saia dela, quase fazendo-a derrubar o que escondia.

— Aonde vai com tanta pressa? — perguntou ele. — Seu amante a espera?

— Oh, Jacob — exclamou ela, impaciente. — Agora não! Harry voltou. Vou ao encontro dele.

— Diga-me quando seu amante vai me soltar? — Ergueu as correntes. — Estas correntes são incomodas e minha mente está cansada e confusa. Preciso me ocupar com alguma coisa que não seja evitar o ataque dos cães. Eles os soltaram e me deixaram aqui — indicou os cães que andavam pelo salão. — O que preciso fazer para ser libertado?

— Falarei com Edward esta noite — disse ela.

— O que mais pode prometer, além do que já deu a ele? — perguntou ele, com amargura.

Bella disse, comum suspiro.

— O ciúme o consome, Jacob.

Furioso, ele a puxou para baixo, derrubando a comida que ela escondia e a fez sentar no seu colo. Beijou-a ferozmente na boca, procurando abrir seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo rasgando o corpete do vestido.

— Oh, Jacob, não! — disse Bella ofegante, afastando os lábios dos dele e empurrando-o para trás. — Não você também!

— Por que o bastardo e não eu? — perguntou ele, passando a mão nos seios nus. Com o rosto contraído pelo desejo, Jacob a acariciava brutalmente. — Eu tenho direito, ele não tem!

— Não! Não! — disse ela, com a voz embargada pela raiva, empurrando as mãos dele. — O padre não abençoou nossa união! Não pertenço a ninguém. Nem a você. Nem a James! Nem mesmo a Edward! Só a mim mesma!

— Então por que vai para a cama com o normando, como uma cadela mansa? — silvou ele. — Senta ao lado dele à mesa e só tem olhos para ele. Basta um olhar do bastardo para você ficar toda confusa.

— Não é verdade! — exclamou ela.

— Pensa que não vejo, quando não tenho nada mais para atrair minha atenção? Meu Deus, você o deseja como um homem faminto deseja comida! Por quê? Por quê? Ele é o inimigo e eu, seu noivo! Por que não me trata com a mesma atenção? Também preciso do seu corpo. Durante meses permaneci casto em sua honra. Minha paciência está no fim!

— Então, quer me possuir aqui, com os cães? — perguntou ela, furiosa. — Importa-se tão pouco comigo que quer se satisfazer como esses seus companheiros de cama... Esses cães? Sem nenhum respeito por suas cadelas? Pelo menos Edward não me trata desse modo!

Ele a sacudiu com força.

— Então confessa que prefere os braços dele aos meus?

— Sim! — exclamou ela, com lágrimas de dor e de raiva. — Suas carícias são delicadas! Agora, solte-me, antes que ele chegue.

Jacob empurrou-a de repente com uma praga. Ali, acorrentado com os cães, ele observara Bella com Edward, sentindo que a afeição dela não era mais só sua. Sempre altiva e distante com outros homens. Bella se transformava quando ao lado daquele demônio normando. Era como uma vela apagada, esbelta, remota, até Edward chegar para acendê-la. Então, transformava-se numa chama tentadora e cheia de encanto. Era duplamente difícil para ele, seu noivo, observar essa mudança, sabendo que jamais seria capaz de realizar o que parecia tão fácil para o normando. E aquele cavaleiro não dava valor ao tesouro que possuía, declarando sempre seu desprezo pelas mulheres, numa língua que ele pensava que ninguém podia entender. Aquele homem roubara o amor de Jacob sem o menor esforço. Porém, se houvesse a menor chance de reconquistá-la, ele prometeu a si mesmo que a tiraria das mãos daquele lobo.

Arrependido, procurou segurar a mão dela, mas Bella recuou, desconfiada.

— Tem razão, Bella. Este ciúme me consome. Perdoe-me, meu amor querido.

— Verei se consigo convencer Edward a libertá-lo — disse ela, em voz baixa e, cobrindo com o manto o vestido rasgado e o pequeno volume com a comida, se afastou. Não tinha tempo para recompor sua roupa e provavelmente Edward logo estaria de volta.

Sue a esperava na porta e as duas entraram na pequena casa.

— Ele está bem? — perguntou Bella em voz baixa, olhando para Harry, que estava sentado na frente da lareira com a cabeça baixa.

— Está, só o coração precisa de cura, senhora, assim como o meu. Eu tomarei conta dele.

Bella entregou a comida a ela, tendo cuidado para não descobrir o corpete do vestido.

— Se alguém vir essa carne, diga que fui eu quem roubou. Não quero que seja castigada por uma coisa que eu fiz.

— Não faz mal se me matarem — disse a velha mulher. — Minha vida está quase no fim e a sua apenas começou.

— Edward não vai me matar — disse Bella, com alguma confiança. — Tem algum lugar para esconder Harry, se vierem procurá-lo? Não o devem encontrar aqui.

— Não tema, senhora. Encontraremos um bom esconderijo.

— Agora, preciso ir — Bella se encaminhou para a porta. — Trarei mais comida sempre que puder.

Abriu a porta e ia sair quando ouviu a exclamação de Sue.

— Os normandos!

Bella ergueu os olhos, transida de medo. Edward estava parado na frente da porta, flanqueado por dois de seus homens. Bella ficou imóvel. O normando deu um passo para entrar na casa, mas ela se pôs na frente dele. Com um rosnado de desprezo, ele estendeu o braço e empurrou-a para o lado, sem nenhum esforço.

— Não! Ele não fez nada! — exclamou ela, segurando, desesperada, o braço de Edward. — Deixe-o em paz!

Edward olhou para as mãos dela e quando falou havia ameaça em sua voz.

— Está se excedendo, Isabella de Darkenwald. Este assunto não é da sua conta.

Bella olhou apreensiva para Harry, que estava de pé, pronto para lutar. Outro saxão ia cair sob a espada do normando? Com um calafrio de terror, ela compreendeu que precisava fazer o possível para evitar mais violência.

Ergueu os olhos suplicantes para Edward.

— Meu senhor, Harry é um guerreiro valente. Seu sangue precisa ser derramado agora, depois da batalha, porque ele lutou bravamente pelo rei ao qual ele e meu pai juraram lealdade? Oh, senhor, seja sensato e misericordioso. Eu calçarei as luvas de camponesa e serei sua escrava.

O rosto de Edward estava impassível.

— Está negociando com algo que já me pertence. Ou tenta me influenciar outra vez? Deixe-me em paz e ocupe-se com outras coisas.

— Por favor, meu senhor — murmurou ela, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Sem uma palavra, Edward soltou os dedos dela e se aproximou de Harry, acompanhado por seus dois homens.

— Seu nome é Harry? — perguntou o normando. Harry olhou confuso para Bella.

— Meu senhor, ele não fala a sua língua — explicou ela.

— Diga a ele para largar a espada e vir conosco — ordenou Edward.

Bella traduziu e o homem olhou desconfiado para os três normandos.

— Minha senhora, eles vão me matar?

Bella olhou hesitante para as costas de Edward, para os ombros largos com a cota de malha, a mão descansando no punho da espada. Se ele podia matar quatro assaltantes armados, poderia facilmente matar um saxão faminto e exausto. Bella só podia confiar na misericórdia de Edward.

— Não — respondeu, com mais segurança. — Acho que não. O novo senhor de Darkenwald é um homem justo.

Depois de alguma hesitação, Harry apoiou a lâmina da espada na palma da mão e apresentou-a a Edward. Aceitando-a, o normando voltou-se e caminhou para a porta, conduzindo Bella pelo braço, na sua frente e seguido por Harry e pelos dois guardas. Lá fora, Bella olhou confusa para Edward, que continuava a levá-la pelo braço. O rosto dele estava impassível. Ela não ousou perguntar o que ele ia fazer. O normando caminhava com passos largos e decididos. Bella tinha de se apressar e várias vezes tropeçou em raízes e valas. Ele a impedia de cair, segurando com força seu braço. Em dado momento, Edward percebeu o corpete rasgado. Olhou surpreso para os seios descobertos, depois para a adaga na bainha e finalmente para os olhos dela. Os olhos penetrantes pareciam ir até sua alma e Bella teve certeza de que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ficou parada, sem respirar, até ele ajeitar o manto de modo que ela pudesse mantê-lo fechado na frente do corpo e segurou-lhe o braço outra vez.

Caminharam em silêncio até o castelo e, quando Edward a soltou e voltou sua atenção para Harry, Bella começou a subir a escada. Com uma voz que ecoou no salão, ele a deteve.

— Não! — exclamou ele, apontando para Bella.

Com o coração apertado, ela parou e olhou rapidamente para Jacob. A expressão dele refletia os temores da jovem. Ao seu lado, Renne choramingava baixinho. Lenta e altivamente, Bella voltou-se e desceu os poucos degraus que tinha subido.

— Meu senhor? — perguntou, com voz suave. — O que deseja? Em tom áspero e frio, Edward disse.

— Desejo que me dê a honra de sua presença até eu dar ordem para se afastar. Agora, procure um lugar para sentar.

Bella sentou no banco ao lado da mesa. Edward apontou para Jacob.

— Soltem esse homem e tragam-no aqui!

Muito pálido, Jacob recuou, tentando evitar as mãos dos dois normandos. Mas estava em minoria e quando ele pareceu se encolher ante o olhar de Edward, Emmett riu.

— O jovem saxão está tremendo de medo. O que foi que ele fez para tremer desse jeito?

— Nada! — exclamou Jacob. — Soltem-me! Emmett riu outra vez e Jacob mordeu o lábio.

— Ah, então fala a nossa língua. Edward estava certo.

— O que vocês querem de mim? — perguntou Jacob, olhando para Bella.

Edward sorriu.

— Harry não fala a nossa língua. Você vai me ajudar. Bella quase respirou aliviada, mas Edward não fazia nada sem segunda intenção. Por que não pedira a ela para ser intérprete, uma vez que todos sabiam que falava a língua deles? Preocupada, olhou atentamente para o normando. Ele começou a falar olhando para Jacob praticamente ignorando o vassalo.

— Fale com este homem e diga a ele o seguinte: ele pode ser meu escravo, acorrentado com os ladrões ou voltar à sua posição antiga sob três condições. Deve deixar suas armas e só empunhá-las novamente sob minhas ordens. Deve cortar o cabelo, raspar a barba e jurar lealdade ao Duque Guilherme neste momento.

Enquanto Jacob traduzia para Harry, Edward aproximou-se de Bella e se sentou na beirada da mesa. Toda a atenção dela estava voltada para a conversa entre Jacob e Harry. A maior preocupação do vassalo parecia ser a perda de grande parte da cabeleira gloriosa, loura e brilhante, mas concordou quando Jacob mostrou as marcas do chicote em suas costas.

De repente, Bella percebeu que seu manto estava aberto e os seios expostos ao olhar ávido de Edward. Corando intensamente, ela fechou o manto quando a mão dele pousou de leve em seu ombro nu. Um calor intenso invadiu seu corpo quando os dedos longos desceram pelo rosto e pelo pescoço, até a curva suave de um seio. Trêmula e confusa, Bella percebeu o silêncio que os envolvia e viu que Jacob os observava com o rosto muito vermelho e os punhos fechados. Evidentemente, procurando se valer do controle que ainda lhe restava. Compreendendo a intenção de Edward, ela abriu a boca para falar, mas os dedos dele se apertaram em seu ombro e, erguendo os olhos, ela viu nos olhos verdes e no leve sorriso uma advertência para não interferir.

— Acho que está demorando muito, Jacob — disse o normando, sem tirar os olhos de Bella. — Vamos terminar com isto.

Com voz incerta e baixa, Jacob continuou a falar.

— Fale alto, saxão. Está arrastando as palavras. Quero ouvir o som de minhas palavras na sua língua inglesa.

— Não posso — exclamou Jacob, balançando a cabeça.

— E por que não? — perguntou Edward, quase com amabilidade. — Eu sou o seu senhor. Não acha que deve me obedecer?

Com um gesto brusco, Jacob apontou para Bella.

— Então, deixe-a em paz! Não tem direito de acariciá-la desse modo. Ela é minha!

Bruscamente, Edward mudou de atitude. A espada saiu da bainha e, com um passo largo, ele chegou em frente a lareira. Segurando a espada com as duas mãos, pôs a lâmina entre duas achas de lenha em brasa. Então, rapidamente, enfiou a ponta na madeira do banco mais próximo. Caminhou para Jacob que, embora muito pálido, procurava manter uma atitude de desafio. Parou na frente do jovem, com as pernas separadas e as mãos na cintura. Quando falou, sua voz fez estremecer as vigas do teto.

— Pela palavra de Deus, saxão — trovejou ele. — Você tenta a minha paciência! Você não é mais senhor, nem proprietário de terras, mas um mero servo! Agora, ofende com sua paixão o que me pertence! — Abaixou a voz e rosnou, apontando para Bella. — Vocês dois falam bem a língua francesa, mas ela me dá prazer também, ao passo que você só me aborrece. Embora eu não pretenda passar o resto da vida com uma mulher dependurada em mim, sua vida vale muito menos do que a dela. Não questione isso outra vez, se quiser viver mais um dia. — Quase em voz baixa, acrescentou: — Compreendeu a verdade das minhas palavras?

Jacob abaixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Sim, senhor. — Então, empertigou o corpo e olhou de frente para o normando, embora com uma lágrima descendo pelo rosto. — Mas vai ser difícil, pois, o senhor compreende, eu a amava.

Pela primeira vez Edward sentiu uma ponta de respeito por aquele saxão e um pouco de pena. Podia sentir compaixão por qualquer homem atormentado por uma mulher, embora não pudesse compreender como era possível chegar a tanto por uma coisa tão simples.

— Então, o assunto está encerrado — disse Edward secamente.

— Não será mais acorrentado, a não ser que nos obrigue a isso. Agora, leve este homem para cortar o cabelo e a barba e depois o traga para jurar perante uma cruz.

Harry e Jacob saíram, acompanhados pelos dois normandos e Edward dirigiu-se para a escada. No primeiro degrau, voltou-se para Bella, que permanecia sentada, atordoada e confusa e parou para esperar por ela. Bella ergueu os olhos para ele.

— Parece confusa, damoiselle — zombou ele e continuou sério — os homens desta cidade podem voltar para suas casas. O inverno se aproxima e só o trabalho de todos pode afastar a fome da nossa porta. Portanto, se encontrar mais algum, não o esconda, mas traga-o para mim, sem temer por sua vida. Agora, peço que venha comigo e troque de roupa para podermos jantar tranqüilamente. Espero que tenha ainda outro vestido para substituir esse. É evidente que, se tiver de enfrentar outra vez algum homem sedento, terei de abrir a bolsa para vesti-la. Dentro de pouco tempo, damoiselle, vai me custar muito mais do que vale. Espero não ter de gastar meu dinheiro com alguma modista de segunda classe, porque é ganho duramente e tenho melhor uso para ele.

Bella levantou-se, com porte altivo. Com a maior dignidade possível, subiu a escada, passou por ele e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Edward entrou, fechou a porta e começou a tirar sua cota de malha. Bella ficou parada, observando-o, consciente de sua falta de privacidade e do pouco caso com que era tratada. Quando ele virou de frente para lareira, ela aproveitou a ocasião. De costas para o quarto, jogou manto no chão e despiu rapidamente o vestido rasgado. Com, impressão de ter ouvido o som de um movimento, ela segurou anágua contra o peito. Olhou para trás e lá estava ele, com o desejo ardendo nos olhos.

Edward observou lentamente a linha das costas dela e pernas longas com um olhar que parecia queimar-lhe a pele. Bella não ficou embaraçada. Na verdade, um calor agradável percorreu seu corpo. Com esforço, ergueu o queixo e perguntou.

— O meu senhor se satisfaz sozinho ou deseja que eu o satisfaça? Por favor, responda antes que eu vista esta peça simples para que não tenha de se separar do seu dinheiro para me vestir.

Edward olhou para o rosto dela e Bella viu morrer toda a paixão que havia neles. Franzindo a testa e sem uma palavra, ele saiu do quarto.

Nuvens escuras de inverno recobriram a madrugada e a chuva leve transformou-se num aguaceiro intenso que encharcou a terra e formou cascatas que desciam do telhado. Bella espreguiçou-se no seu leito de peles e se agasalhou mais, abrindo apenas um olho para descobrir a origem da luz que a tinha acordado, imaginando se Edward se levantara antes do nascer do dia para abrir as janelas. Por um momento olhou para a chuva, ouvindo o som embalador e então uma sombra passou na frente da janela. Ela levantou-se de um salto e viu Edward já vestido. Ele estava com uma túnica e braccos de couro, indiferente ao frio que a fez se enrolar numa das peles de sua cama.

— Meu senhor, perdoe-me. Eu não sabia que ia se levantar cedo. Vou apanhar a comida.

— Não — ele balançou a cabeça. — Não estou com pressa. A chuva me acordou.

Bella foi até a janela e ficou ao lado dele, afastando do rosto o cabelo que lhe cobria os ombros, fartos e sedosos. Edward segurou uma mecha de cabelo pousada sobre um dos seios e Bella ergueu os olhos para ele.

— Deitou-se muito tarde, meu senhor. Algum problema?

— Não andei me arrastando entre pernas de mulher, se é o que quer saber.

Corando, Bella inclinou-se para fora, apanhou água da chuva nas mãos em concha e levou-a a boca, rindo alegremente quando algumas gotas desceram pelo queixo, molhando a túnica fina. Ela afastou o tecido molhado do corpo, estremecendo de frio. Quando estendeu de novo a mão para a chuva, percebeu que Edward observava atentamente sua brincadeira.

Por um momento ela olhou para o campo, muito consciente da presença masculina ao seu lado. Aquela proximidade acendia uma chama agradável e estranha em suas veias.

— Meu senhor — disse Bella, sem olhar para ele — já disse que não quer a minha gratidão, mas sinto-me sinceramente agradecida por sua bondade com Jacob. Ele não é tão superficial como pode parecer. Não sei por que ele agiu desse modo. Na verdade, meu senhor, ele é muito inteligente.

— Até sua mente ser embotada pela traição de uma mulher — murmurou ele, pensativo.

Bella voltou-se rapidamente, ofendida com aquela insinuação. Corada de raiva, olhou nos olhos dele.

— Sempre fui fiel a Jacob. Até a escolha ser tirada de minhas mãos por um dos seus homens.

— Imagino se sua fidelidade teria durado muito tempo se James não tivesse feito o que fez.

Bella empertigou o corpo com altivez.

— Jacob foi escolhido por meu pai e eu honraria essa escolha até meu último dia. Não sou uma mulher volúvel que vai para a cama com qualquer garanhão que passa.

Edward ficou em silêncio e ela perguntou:

— Mas diga-me, senhor, por que teme tanto as mulheres e sua infidelidade? — Viu a expressão de desagrado no rosto dele. — O que o faz odiar as mulheres e odiar aquela que o gerou? O que foi que ela fez?

A cicatriz no rosto de Edward ficou lívida e ele se conteve para não bater em Bella, mas não viu nenhum temor nos olhos dela, apenas uma interrogação calma e deliberada. Ele deu meia-volta e com passos largos foi até a cama, apertando o punho fechado contra a palma da outra mão. Ficou em silêncio por longo tempo, vibrando de raiva. Finalmente falou, virando apenas a cabeça e com voz seca e áspera.

— Sim, ela me deu à luz, mas fez pouco mais do que isso. Primeiro, ela me odiava, não eu a ela. Para uma criança sedenta de amor, ela não tinha nenhum e quando o menino se voltou para o pai disposto a tratá-lo como filho, ela destruiu isso também. Eles me jogaram fora, como uma coisa nascida no esgoto.

O coração de Bella se comoveu com a ideia de um menino que precisava implorar por afeição. Sem saber por que, teve vontade de encostar a cabeça dele em seu peito e alisar as linhas amargas de sua testa. Nunca em toda a vida sentira tanta ternura por um homem e agora não sabia o que fazer com as próprias emoções. Aquele homem era o inimigo e ela queria aliviar seu sofrimento. Que loucura era essa?

Aproximou-se de Edward e pousou a mão de leve em seu braço.

— Minha língua é afiada e sabe ferir. É um defeito do qual sempre sou lembrada. Peço perdão. Lembranças tão tristes devem ficar enterradas.

Edward acariciou o rosto dela.

— Não confio nas mulheres, isso é verdade — sorriu tristemente. — É um defeito do qual sempre sou lembrado.

Bella olhou para ele ternamente.

— Sempre pode haver uma primeira vez, meu senhor. Veremos.


	8. Chapter 7

A luz do fogo dançou na lâmina da espada quando Edward a levantou. Testou o gume com a ponta do dedo e depois continuou a limar as pequenas chanfraduras, resultado dos combates. Estava sem a túnica e os músculos das costas e dos braços moviam-se em ritmo perfeito. Bella, no chão, perto dos pés da cama, costurava sua camisola. Vestia apenas uma túnica leve. Sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre as peles de lobo, os cabelos soltos, parecia uma noiva viking dos tempos passados. Talvez o sangue daqueles aventureiros dos mares corresse em suas veias, pois o calor do fogo e a presença daquele homem semidespido aceleravam seu pulso. Cortou a linha com os dentes e pensou que, se fosse aquela selvagem noiva viking, iria até ele e acariciaria as costas musculosas, depois os braços fortes.

Deixou escapar um riso abafado, imaginando a reação de Edward. Ele ergueu os olhos, curioso e Bella imediatamente se ocupou em dobrar a camisola e guardar a agulha, a linha e a tesoura. Ele praguejou em voz baixa e ergueu o polegar, mostrando um pequeno corte com uma gota de sangue.

— Seu humor me feriu — disse ele. — Acha-me tão divertido assim?

— Não, senhor. — Ela corou intensamente, pois a pressa com que negou a acusação traía seu interesse. Incrédula, Bella percebeu que quase gostava da companhia dele e era capaz de inventar qualquer pretexto para estar ao lado dele. Quanto havia de verdade nas palavras de Jacob? Seria ela mais uma jovem apaixonada do que a megera vingativa?

Edward voltou ao seu trabalho e Bella apanhou outra peça de roupa para consertar. Uma leve batida na porta interrompeu a tranqüilidade doméstica dos dois. Quando Edward respondeu, Renne entrou e, com uma mesura para o senhor, sentou ao lado da filha.

— Como foi o seu dia, minha filha? — perguntou a mãe, em tom de conversa. — Eu não a vi porque estive na cidade atendendo doentes e aflitos.

Com um rosnado de desprezo, Edward inclinou-se e começou a amolar cuidadosamente a lâmina da espada. Mas Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente, pois sabia que agora sua mãe pouco cuidava do povo da cidade e muito menos dos doentes e passava dias inteiros isolada, arquitetando um plano para se vingar dos normandos.

Vendo que Edward não estava dando atenção, Renne falou em voz baixa, na língua dos saxões.

— Ele não a deixa sem um guarda nem por um momento? Desde manhã estou tentando falar com você, mas há sempre um normando ao seu lado.

Bella fez sinal para Renne se calar e olhou apreensiva para Edward, porém a mãe balançou a cabeça e disse, com voz agressiva.

— Esse asno idiota não entende a nossa língua e provavelmente não saberia acompanhar nosso pensamento, se entendesse.

Bella concordou, erguendo os ombros e Renne continuou, ansiosamente.

— Bella, não dê atenção ao normando, mas escute com atenção o que vou dizer. Jacob e eu fizemos um plano de fuga e quero que se junte a nós na hora em que a lua desaparecer no céu. — Ignorando o olhar espantado da filha, Renne segurou a mão dela. — Vamos deixar esses chiqueiros do sul e fugir para as terras do norte, onde temos parentes e onde todos ainda são livres. Podemos esperar lá até a organização de novas forças e voltar para libertar nosso lar desses vândalos.

— Minha mãe, não faça isso, eu peço — Bella tentou manter a voz baixa e calma. — Os normandos são muitos e patrulham todos os campos. Eles nos caçarão como se fôssemos ladrões. E Jacob, o que farão com ele se o apanharem? Certamente escolherão um castigo muito mais severo.

— Eu preciso — sibilou Renne e continuou com mais calma: — Não suporto mais ver essas terras que foram minhas sob os pés dos normandos e nem ter de dar a ele — com a cabeça indicou Edward — o prazer de me ouvir dizer "meu senhor", "meu senhor".

— Não, minha mãe. Isso é loucura. Se está mesmo resolvida, vá, mas eu não posso acompanhá-la, pois o nosso povo está ainda sob o jugo do Duque normando e pelo menos este senhor — olhou rapidamente para Edward — nos trata com compaixão e faz algumas concessões, por mais caras que sejam.

Renne percebeu que o olhar da filha se suavizava e disse com desprezo.

— Ai! Minha própria filha, carne da minha carne, entregou o coração a um normando bastardo e nos abandona, trocando-nos por sua companhia.

— Sim, minha mãe, bastardo talvez e normando certamente, mas um homem bom como jamais vi igual.

Renne disse com ironia.

— Pelo que vejo, ele é um bom amante. Bella balançou a cabeça e ergueu o queixo.

— Não, minha mãe, nada disso. Aqui onde estou sentada é a minha cama e não passei disso, embora às vezes minha mente traidora pergunte como seria se isso acontecesse.

Com um sinal para a mãe, começou a falar de coisas triviais, em francês. Edward levantou-se, embainhou a espada e saiu do quarto sem sequer olhar para elas. Quando ouviram seus passos na escada, Bella pediu ansiosamente à mãe que desistisse de seus planos e cuidasse mais de seu povo, para aliviar suas dores e não o conduzir pelas trilhas da vingança, que só a levariam ao castigo com o chicote ou ao carrasco.

Depois de alguns momentos, Edward voltou, puxando o cós da calça, como se acabasse de atender às suas necessidades físicas. Com um resmungo na direção delas, voltou para a cadeira e começou a passar um pano com óleo em seu escudo.

Renne levantou-se, acariciou levemente o rosto da filha e, despedindo-se rapidamente dos dois, saiu do quarto. Bella ficou pensativa, preocupada e, quando ergueu os olhos, viu que Edward a observava com um sorriso quase terno. Ficou mais intrigada vendo-o apenas balançar a cabeça e voltar ao trabalho. De certo modo, era como se ele estivesse esperando por alguma coisa.

Longos momentos passaram. Edward continuava com seu trabalho e os nervos de Bella estavam tensos. A interrupção aconteceu bruscamente. Ouviu-se o grito estridente de Renne no corredor, o ruído de alguma coisa se chocando, uma luta e depois silêncio. Aterrorizada, Bella atirou para longe agulha, linha e a roupa que costurava, saiu do quarto, correu para o topo da escada e olhou para o salão. Então parou perplexa. A primeira coisa que viu foi Jacob amordaçado e acorrentado com os cães. Os olhos dele chispavam de fúria, mas já tinha desistido de lutar. Renne, erguida do chão pelos braços fortes de Emmett, praguejava em voz alta. Estava outra vez em andrajos e Bella viu um grande volume caído no chão. À medida que a fúria crescia lentamente nela, seus olhos ficavam mais escuros. Girou o corpo rapidamente quando ouviu a voz de Edward atrás dela.

— O que os levou a querer abandonar a casa e a comida que ofereço? Odeiam tanto assim seu próprio lar? Não encontram aqui recompensa suficiente pelo trabalho bem-feito, ou talvez achem os campos do norte mais atraentes?

Três pares de olhos voltaram-se espantados para ele. Edward falara em inglês. Bella sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto, lembrando o quanto ele devia ter descoberto por culpa dela. Procurou recordar todas as vezes que falara inglês na frente dele certa de que não estava sendo compreendida e sua vergonha aumentou.

Edward passou por ela, desceu a escada e aproximou-se de Renne. Apontou para os andrajos que ela vestia.

— Bruxa velha. Eu já a vi assim aqui antes e disse que se a visse outra vez seria tratada como merece. Emmett amarre esta megera com os cães e solte os braços do homem antes que os animais o devorem.

— Não! — gritou Bella. Desceu correndo a escada e parou ao lado de Edward. — Não vai fazer isso com ela!

Ignorando-a, Edward fez um gesto para Emmett e o viking obedeceu a suas ordens. Então, parou diante dos dois prisioneiros acorrentados e falou como um pai fala com um filho incorrigível.

— Esta noite, sem dúvida, acharão bastante calor um no outro. Recomendo que conversem bastante sobre o jogo do dia. Procurem aprender alguma coisa e lembrem-se disto. Onde eu costumo fazer esse jogo vocês não passam de dois inocentes do mundo, pois eu conheço as cortes, os reis e os homens da política e joguei seus jogos nos campos de batalha. Tenham uma boa noite se for possível.

Abaixou-se para coçar atrás da orelha de um cão de caça e dar palmadinhas carinhosas no animal. Depois, sem uma palavra, segurou o braço de Bella e levou-a para a escada, onde parou por um momento, pensativo.

— Ah, Emmett — disse ele, voltando-se. — Solte os cães por alguns momentos, de manhã e veja se esses dois são capazes de agir como escravos leais. Podem até reconquistar a liberdade, se prometerem desistir dessa tolice.

A resposta foi um olhar furioso de Jacob e vociferações de Renne. Dando de ombros, ele sorriu quase gentilmente.

— Vão sentir de outra forma amanhã.

Segurando com firmeza o braço de Bella, ele levou-a de volta ao quarto. Um cão ganiu quando Renne o acertou com um pontapé.

Edward acabava de fechar a porta e estava se voltando quando a mão aberta de Bella o atingiu em cheio no rosto.

— Você acorrenta minha mãe com os cães! — exclamou ela. — Pois então pode me acorrentar ao lado dela!

Bella ergueu o outro braço para outro golpe, mas Edward segurou-lhe o pulso com força. Sem se deixar abater, ela acertou a canela dele com um pontapé, o que lhe valeu a liberdade.

— Pare, sua megera! — urrou ele. — Tome cuidado!

— Você nos fez de tolos — gritou Bella, recuando um pouco, à procura de um objeto pesado para atacá-lo. Edward desviou a tempo e o copo de chifre bateu violentamente na porta, atrás dele.

— Isabella — avisou ele, mas ela já estava apanhando outra coisa.

— Ahhh, eu o odeio! — gritou ela, atirando o outro objeto. Não esperou para ver se ele conseguiu desviar desse também e já procurava outro. Com dois passos longos, Edward se aproximou e envolveu-a nos braços, segurando os dela ao lado do corpo. Bella quase ficou sem ar quando ele a apertou e sentiu o peito musculoso contra suas costas.

— Não está zangada por causa de sua mãe! — trovejou Edward, junto ao ouvido dela. — Conhece os efeitos do chicote. Deve concordar que este castigo é muito mais leve.

Bella lutou para se libertar dele.

— Não tem o direito de degradá-la.

— É o seu orgulho que está ferido e por isso quer se vingar.

— Você me enganou! — tentou pisar no pé dele.

As mãos de Edward desceram para controlar o movimento das pernas dela e ele a ergueu do chão.

— Se eu quisesse enganá-la, mulher, você já teria partilhado o meu leito.

Para isso Bella não tinha resposta e apenas continuou a lutar. Edward a fez sentar na cadeira.

— Fique aí sentada até se acalmar, minha bela megera. Não pretendo deixar que aqueles cães de caça estraguem sua pele.

— Não vou ficar neste quarto com você! — exclamou ela, levantando-se rapidamente, quando ele se afastou.

— Não precisa se preocupar — sorriu ele, examinando-a dos pés à cabeça. — Não pretendo tirar vantagem de sua boa vontade.

Bella correu para ele com o braço erguido, mas Edward o segurou a tempo, prendendo-o atrás das costas dela e apertando-a contra seu corpo. Com sua fúria abafada contra o peito musculoso, ela ergueu a perna para pisar no pé dele, mas foi solta imediatamente, porque seu joelho o atingiu na virilha. Com um gemido, Edward cambaleou até a cama e ela olhou surpresa para ele, imaginando o que fizera para provocar tanta dor, mas logo saltou sobre ele para renovar o ataque. Edward estendeu o braço para afastá-la, mas ela conseguiu arranhar profundamente o peito dele.

— Sua megera sedenta de sangue — disse ele. — Desta vez vou lhe dar uma lição.

Segurou-a pelos pulsos, puxando o rosto dela para o meio de seus joelhos, mas antes que pudesse segurá-la, Bella se desvencilhou e escorregou para o chão. Resolvido a aplicar o castigo que ela merecia, Edward estendeu o braço para puxá-la para cima e Bella estremeceu violentamente quando a mão dele tocou seu quadril nu. A túnica folgada estava enrolada em sua cintura, deixando nua a parte inferior do corpo. Ela arregalou os olhos e mudou de tática. Agora, começou a lutar para se afastar dele, toda a fúria se dissolvendo e transformando-se em pavor.

Ela tentou fugir, mas a mão forte segurou seu pulso e Bella foi puxada para o colo dele. O cabelo solto envolvia os dois, dificultando os movimentos, mas os dentes afiados dela encontraram a mão dele. Com um gemido de dor, Edward largou o pulso dela, mas quando Bella procurou se afastar, ele a segurou pelo decote da túnica. Quando ela recuou, a túnica fina rasgou de alto a baixo.

Bella olhou com horror para a própria nudez, enquanto Edward deliciava os olhos com tanta beleza. Sua pele brilhava como ouro branco à luz do fogo e os seios, fartos e bem-feitos, erguiam-se tentadores. O desejo dele, há tanto tempo controlado, dominou-o completamente.

Os braços do normando a enlaçaram e, num instante, Bella estava deitada de costas na cama, envolta no cabelo solto e desgrenhado e nos pedaços da túnica. Seus olhos se encontraram e Bella compreendeu que a longa espera tinha terminado.

— Não! — exclamou ela, estendendo o braço para afastá-lo, mas Edward prendeu suas mãos sob o corpo enquanto, com o joelho, abria as pernas dela. Com os braços sob o peso do próprio corpo, ela gemeu de dor. Começou a praguejar contra ele, mas a boca de Edward abafou as palavras em seus lábios. Com a cabeça forçada para trás, o corpo em arco, seus seios comprimiam-se contra o peito dele. Os lábios de Edward pareciam de fogo, e o beijo violento quase a sufocou. Ele beijou-lhe apaixonadamente as pálpebras, o rosto, a orelha, murmurando suavemente palavras ininteligíveis, e Bella, em seu atordoamento, compreendeu a paixão que despertava nele.

— Linda! Deliciosa, Bella! — dizia o normando totalmente entregue ao desejo.

Com pânico crescente, Bella tentou forçar o corpo dele para cima e, nesse movimento, sentiu a ereção dele entre suas pernas. Edward pressionou o corpo para frente quando ela recuou e soltou seus pulsos. Mas Bella não podia se mover, emaranhada no próprio cabelo, na combinação rasgada e na roupa de cama. Edward se despiu e ela deixou escapar uma exclamação abafada quando sentiu o contato do corpo nu sobre o seu. Ele libertou os braços dela do peso do próprio corpo, mas manteve-os presos, estendidos acima da cabeça. Cada milímetro de seus corpos pareciam se tocar agora. Bella tentou ainda lutar, mas seus movimentos acendiam mais o desejo do normando. Os lábios dele acariciaram seus seios e era como se todo o seu corpo estivesse em chamas.

Um calor estranho a invadiu e seu coração disparou. Edward beijou-a na boca novamente e dessa vez Bella correspondeu, puxando-o para ela, deixando-se dominar pelo desejo apaixonado. A sensação dolorosa e ardente provocou um grito, um misto de dor e surpresa. Porém, ignorando seus protestos, Edward beijava-lhe agora o pescoço, soltando-lhe os braços. Quando ela ergueu as mãos para arranhar seu rosto, Edward segurou seus pulsos, deixando-a indefesa, completamente entregue aos seus desejos.

Edward intensificou suas investidas no corpo esbelto e cheio de curvas deliciosas e só conseguia urrar de prazer. A sensação de possuir aquele corpo era muito mais do que conseguiu imaginar. Chegou ao clímax de forma arrebatadora, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o dela em uma tentativa de acalmar suas próprias reações.

Soluçando angustiadamente, Bella viu-se livre afinal, quando, satisfeito, Edward a soltou. Furiosa, ela rolou para a ponta da cama, tirou a combinação rasgada e cobriu-se com os mantos de pele. Entre soluços, ela lançava sobre ele todas as pragas que conhecia.

Edward riu daquela fúria.

— Eu não imaginava que você pudesse ser a coisinha mais deliciosa que já tive em muito tempo.

A resposta foi uma torrente de epítetos injuriosos.

Ele riu outra vez e passou os dedos nas marcas de unhas no peito.

— Quatro tiras de pele para possuir uma mulher! Ah, mas valeu à pena e eu pagarei o preço alegremente outra vez.

— Seu verme repugnante! — disse Bella. — Se tentar, eu o abro do umbigo ao queixo com sua própria espada!

A gargalhada de Edward ecoou no quarto. Bella entrecerrou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Ele entrou debaixo das peles que a cobriam e sorriu.

— Esta cama é mais confortável do que o chão, Bella. Isso pode lhe servir de consolo. Matei sua curiosidade? Para mim foi mais do que imaginava, damoiselle.

Rindo, ele voltou-se para o outro lado e adormeceu. Bella ficou acordada e a respiração profunda dele parecia vibrar dentro de sua cabeça, enquanto suas palavras martelavam-lhe a mente.

Já esquecida? Sim, ele dissera que podia esquecer facilmente, mas ela seria capaz de fazer o mesmo? Poderia esquecer o único homem que, mesmo agora, com toda a sua fúria, dominava seus pensamentos? Poderia odiá-lo, desprezá-lo, mas seria capaz de esquecer? Edward estava em seu sangue e ela não descansaria enquanto não conseguisse gravar sua lembrança na mente dele, como um tormento constante. Agindo como uma bruxa ou como um anjo, ia conseguir! Afinal, não era a filha orgulhosa de Charlie?

Bella adormeceu e acordou no meio da noite sentindo o calor do corpo de Edward em suas costas e a mão dele acariciando-a suavemente. Fingindo que dormia, submeteu-se, mas onde os dedos dele tocavam sua carne parecia arder e ondas de prazer percorriam-lhe todo o corpo. Ele passou os lábios de leve na nuca dela e Bella fechou os olhos, com uma sensação quase de êxtase. A mão dele desceu e, com uma exclamação abafada, ela tentou virar de bruços, mas seu cabelo estava preso sob o corpo dele. Apoiando-se num cotovelo, Bella olhou para ele. Os olhos de Edward cintilavam à luz do fogo.

— Estou entre você e a espada, chérie. Terá de passar por mim para apanhá-la.

Estendendo o braço, Edward puxou-a para si e seus lábios se encontraram. Bella estremeceu e tentou afastar o rosto do dele, mas Edward rolou para cima dela, comprimindo-a contra os travesseiros. Dessa vez, Bella não pensou em resistir. Inerte em suas emoções, ficou apenas entregue aos desejos do normando. Edward não conseguia pensar em nada fora nas sensações que aquele corpo provocava, mas percebeu a não resistência da mulher. A princípio, achou estranho o fato de poder desfrutar de seu corpo sem dificuldade, mas também sentiu não só a entrega, como algo mais. Quando os corpos se uniram, Edward não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, somente no cheiro, no corpo e nas sensações. Quando satisfez suas necessidades, compreendeu que estava preso e perdido naquela mulher.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente para a réstia de sol que passava entre as frestas da janela, desenhando uma estrada de luz no chão de pedra. Minúsculas partículas de poeira dançavam no raio de sol e ela se lembrou de quando era criança e tentava apanhar aqueles pontinhos brilhantes, enquanto seus pais, na cama, a observavam sorrindo. De repente, despertou para a realidade, lembrando os acontecimentos daquela noite e de quem partilhava com ela aquele leito agora. Sentia o calor do corpo dele e ouvia sua respiração profunda. Bella sentou na cama. Viu então que uma parte de seu cabelo estava presa sob a mão de Edward. Quando começou a puxar a mecha de cabelos, ele fez um movimento brusco, sobressaltando-a, mas não acordou.

Bella olhou para ele demoradamente, comovendo-se com o encanto quase infantil do rosto adormecido. Pensou que a mãe que o rejeitara sem nenhum remorso só podia ser uma mulher sem coração. Ela sorriu tristemente. Com quanta bravura ela pensara em usar o normando para criar desavenças entre o inimigo. Agora, tinha desistido. Era ela quem estava encurralada entre ele e seu povo. Edward a vencera no jogo. Não a usara para provocar Jacob, acariciando-a na frente do jovem saxão?

Oh, Deus, estava completamente dominada por um homem capaz de superá-la em qualquer coisa. Ela, Bella, capaz de cavalgar como qualquer homem e de pensar melhor do que qualquer rapaz de sua idade, como dizia seu pai. Segundo Charlie, Bella era brilhante, obstinada e mais esperta do que qualquer rapaz que sonhava ser sagrado cavaleiro pelo rei. Ele dizia, rindo, que Bella era metade homem metade mulher. Tinha o rosto e o corpo de uma bela sedutora e a mente prática e lógica.

Bella quase riu alto, pois não se sentia especialmente inteligente naquele momento. Queria odiar Edward e mostrar que ele não passava de outro vil normando, digno de desprezo. Mas os dias passados na companhia dele tornaram-se mais toleráveis e sua disposição melhorou. Agora, para cúmulo da degradação, era sua amante.

A palavra soou como uma ironia. Bella, orgulhosa, distante, completamente dominada por um normando.

Só com esforço não cedeu ao desejo de fugir dele para sempre. Saiu da cama, tremendo de frio. O que restava da combinação estava no chão e ela não ousava abrir a arca para apanhar outra. A túnica de lã estava na cadeira, ao lado da lareira apagada e ela a vestiu, estremecendo ao contato do tecido áspero na pele.

Calçou os sapatos de couro macio e, com um manto de pele nos ombros, saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Quando atravessou o salão, viu os cães já acordados, mas Renna e Jacob estavam imóveis, enrodilhados num canto, sobre a palha.

As dobradiças da porta rangeram quando ela a abriu. O ar estava frio, mas o sol, baixo ainda, começava a aquecer a terra. Era uma manhã muito clara e o ar parecia quebradiço, como se pudesse ser estilhaçado pelo menor som. Bella viu Emmett com alguns homens, numa colina distante, exercitando e aquecendo seus cavalos. Queria ficar sozinha e caminhou na direção do pântano, para um lugar isolado que conhecia.

Edward virou na cama quente, sonolento, sentindo ainda o corpo de Bella lutando sob o seu. Estendeu o braço à procura do calor e da maciez lembrados e só encontrou o travesseiro vazio. Praguejando, saltou da cama e procurou-a no quarto.

— Maldição, ela se foi! Aquela megera fugiu! — Seus pensamentos voaram. — Jacob! Renne! Para o inferno com eles e seus planos! Vou torcer seus pescoços!

Despido como estava, correu para a escada e olhou para o canto do salão. Os dois estavam ainda acorrentados. Mas onde podia estar aquela mulher?

Renne fez um movimento e ele voltou apressadamente para o quarto. Depois de atiçar o fogo com alguns gravetos sobre as brasas, pôs sobre eles uma pequena tora e começou a procurar suas roupas. Entre elas estava a combinação rasgada de Bella, que ele atirou sobre acama.

Uma ideia passou por sua mente. Ela foi embora sozinha. Meu Deus, aquela mulher foi embora sozinha!

Vestiu apressadamente os calções de lã, a túnica, um colete de couro macio e calçou as botas. Preocupado, pensava na fragilidade de Bella e a imaginava caindo nas mãos de um bando de malfeitores. A imagem da filha de Sue morta, com as vestes rasgadas, surgiu em sua mente. Apanhou a espada e o manto e correu para os estábulos. Pôs o bridão na boca do enorme garanhão que o conduzira em tantas batalhas, passou as rédeas pela cabeça do animal e, segurando na crina, de um salto montou em pêlo. Quando saiu do estábulo encontrou Emmett e alguns homens que voltavam da colina. Nenhum deles vira Bella naquela manhã. Edward deu uma volta no castelo, tentando adivinhar a direção que ela havia tomado.

— Ah, lá está — suspirou satisfeito. Marcas leves onde os pés dela haviam tirado o orvalho da relva. — Mas onde vai dar isto? — Ergueu os olhos. — Mon Dieu! Vai direto para o pântano! — O único caminho que ele não podia trilhar rapidamente a cavalo.

O animal escolhia o caminho cautelosamente, conduzido pelo cavaleiro. Preocupado, Edward imaginava que ela podia ter escorregado e caído no pântano. Ou talvez, desesperada, tivesse se atirado em algum lodaçal profundo. Dominado por uma sensação de urgência, ele esporeou o cavalo, apressando o passo.

Bella seguiu pela trilha conhecida pelo povo da cidade e por ela, porque muitas vezes a havia percorrido a procura de ervas e raízes para os remédios que sua mãe preparava. Logo chegou ao regato de águas limpas e margens íngremes. Sombras leves de névoa pairavam ainda nos lugares que a luz do sol não alcançava. Bella sentiu uma necessidade premente de se lavar. O suor do corpo do normando em sua pele trazia lembranças da noite anterior.

Deixou a roupa num arbusto, mergulhou na água gelada e se movimentou, nadando até se aquecer um pouco. Sentia-se limpa agora e o sangue corria veloz em suas veias. O céu cintilava com o brilho do nascer do dia e os últimos farrapos de névoa erguiam-se da floresta. O som da água batendo nas pedras das margens acalmava seu espírito perturbado e ela se entregou toda à calma daqueles momentos. O pesadelo da morte do pai, o sofrimento da mãe, a conquista de Darkenwald pelos normandos, tudo parecia distante, em outro tempo, em outro lugar. Ali, a natureza intocada não mostrava os efeitos das guerras dos homens. Bella podia quase se sentir inocente outra vez, não fosse por Edward. Edward! Lembrava perfeitamente o belo perfil, os dedos longos, finos e fortes, que podiam matar, mas sabiam também acariciar suavemente. Bella estremeceu lembrando o abraço dele e sua paz desapareceu. Com um suspiro, começou a sair do regato. Antes de chegar à margem, com a água rodopiando ainda abaixo da cintura, ergueu os olhos e viu Edward que a observava calmamente, montado em seu garanhão. Havia algo nos olhos dele. Alívio? Ou desejo? Uma brisa leve a envolveu e, estremecendo, Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Meu senhor — pediu ela. — O ar está frio e deixei minha roupa na margem. Será que podia...

Ele não se moveu, como se não tivesse ouvido e Bella sentia fisicamente a carícia de seu olhar. Levou o cavalo para dentro regato e parou ao lado dela. Então, estendendo o braço, ergueu-a a sela, sentando-a a sua frente. Tirou o manto e envolveu-a nele cuidadosamente, prendendo as pontas sob seus joelhos. Tremendo de frio, ela aconchegou-se no calor do peito dele. Com mais o cale do animal sob seu corpo, logo começou a se aquecer.

— Pensou que eu o tivesse abandonado? — perguntou ela. Edward respondeu com um resmungou e tocou os flancos do animal com os calcanhares.

— Mas veio me procurar. — Inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhe para ele. —Talvez me deva sentir honrada por ter se lembrado de mim depois de tantas outras.

Só depois de um momento ele percebeu a ironia e olhou zangado para ela.

— As outras foram apenas aventuras passageiras, mas você é minha escrava — rosnou ele. — E certamente já percebeu que tomo conta do que me pertence.

Suas palavras surtiram efeito. O corpo de Bella ficou rígido, ela perguntou, com frieza.

— E qual é o meu preço? Não posso arar a terra, nem cuidar de porcos. Não posso cortar lenha nem para aquecer a menor choupana e até a noite passada o único serviço que prestei foi costurar roupa ou tratar de algum ferimento leve.

Edward riu e depois respirou fundo.

— Ah, mas a noite passada! Sua suavidade é muito maior do que eu esperava e seu calor guarda promessas de muitas noites de prazer. Fique certa, chérie, de que tenho para você um trabalho de acordo cor seu corpo frágil e com seus talentos.

— Como sua amante? — perguntou ela, olhando para ele. — Concubina de um bastardo? É assim que vão me chamar agora — deu um riso breve e amargo e continuou — é melhor então que eu represente o papel.

Bella conteve um soluço e Edward não encontrou resposta para as palavras dela. Assim os dois seguiram em silêncio. Pararam na frente de Darkenwald. Ela tentou desmontar apressadamente, mas o manto que a envolvia estava preso sob os joelhos de Edward. Rindo da fúria dela, ele soltou um dos joelhos de repente e Bella caiu despida, entre as patas do cavalo. O animal, bem treinado, ficou imóvel. Qualquer movimento das patas enormes a teria desfigurado para sempre. Ela afastou-se e ficou de pé, furiosa, com os punhos cerrados. Edward deu uma sonora gargalhada. Finalmente, atirou o manto para ela.

— Tome, vista-se, chérie, do contrário pode apanhar um resfriado. Bella envolveu-se no manto, olhando rapidamente para os lados, para ver se alguém mais testemunhara sua nudez.

Vestida agora, não esperou por Edward, mas com porte altivo e arrogante, caminhou para a entrada, aconchegando o manto para se proteger do ar frio da manhã. Abriu a porta, entrou e parou. Os homens de Edward estavam reunidos no salão com um grupo de mercenários de James. Bella ouviu a voz dele, falando sobre o Duque Guilherme.

— Logo ele vai poder montar outra vez e não deixará passar este insulto. Eles escolheram outro, acima dele, mas esses ingleses logo vão aprender que não podem vencer Guilherme. Ele os esmagará sem piedade e ele será rei.

Animados, os homens começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo, em voz alta. Bella não ouvia mais o que James dizia e os capacetes e os ombros dos homens a impediam de vê-lo.

A porta se abriu e Edward entrou, surpreso por ver seus homens reunidos no salão. Os que estavam mais próximos afastaram-se, abrindo caminho para a escada. Edward, com a mão nas costas de Bella, fez com que ela se adiantasse. Notando seu cabelo molhado e os pés descalços, sem dúvida todos pensariam que ela e Edeward voltavam de um passeio romântico na floresta.

James estava de pé no primeiro degrau da escada e Renne, encolhida aos seus pés, segurava contra o peito o vestido rasgado. James observou Bella, dos cabelos molhados aos pés descalços. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas como se tivesse pensado melhor, virou a cabeça bruscamente, ignorando-a, pois qualquer atenção que desse a ela poderia trair sua frustração. Continuou a falar para seus homens, mas agora olhando para Edward.

— E estou certo de que o homem com mão forte governa melhor e o pagão conquistado trabalha melhor quando lembrado constantemente de sua condição de escravo. — Parou, esperando a reação de Edward, mas o grande normando esperava, com um sorriso tolerante, que ele acabasse o discurso. — Esses camponeses simplórios devem aprender que temos mais experiência da vida do que seus governantes pagãos. A mão fraca deixa cair as rédeas, mas a mão forte a segura com força, levando o animal para onde queremos que ele vá.

James cruzou os braços no peito, quase como que desafiasse Edward a contradizê-lo. Os homens esperavam uma disputa, mas voz do senhor soou calma no silêncio.

— Senhor de Marte, preciso avisá-lo outra vez de que meus homens são soldados. Acha que devo desperdiçá-los no trabalho do campo, enquanto os camponeses pendem das forcas?

Um murmúrio correu pelo salão e um frade de rosto corado adiantou-se, parando na frente dos dois homens.

— Isso é bom — disse ele, com voz ofegante. — Trate seus vizinhos da Britânia com misericórdia. Muito sangue já foi derramado para encher o inferno. Bom Deus! — exclamou ele, juntando as mãos, como em prece. — Poupe a vida a todos eles. Sim, isso é bom, meu filho, para desfazer o trabalho do demônio.

James voltou-se furioso para o homem da Igreja.

— Monge saxão, se continuar falando, logo estará morto.

O pobre homem empalideceu e recuou. James voltou-se outra vez para Edward.

— Então, o bravo bastardo é agora o paladino dos ingleses — disse com desprezo. — Você protege esses porcos saxões e trata esta cadela inglesa como se ela fosse a irmã do duque.

Edward deu de ombros, calmamente.

— São todos meus servos e, servindo-me, estão servindo o Duque Guilherme. Estaria disposto a matá-los e servir em seu lugar, alimentando os cães e soltando os gansos à noite? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Ou talvez prefira substituir aqueles que já matou? Eu não trataria assim um normando, mas estou disposto a conseguir um dízimo desta terra cansada para Guilherme.

James olhou para Bella por um momento, com desejo mal contido. Depois, voltou-se para Edward e, com um sorriso quase agradável e em voz baixa, disse.

— Minha família me serve bem, Edward. O que você diz da sua? O sorriso desapareceu quando ouviu a resposta.

— Minha espada, minha cota de malha, meu cavalo e este viking são a minha família e têm me servido com mais lealdade do que você pode imaginar.

James ficou calado por um momento, depois olhou novamente para Bella.

— E ela, Edward? O bastardo que ela vai parir será seu ou meu? Como vai saber?

A expressão de Edward indicou que o dardo acertara o alvo e James sorriu, satisfeito.

— Qual vai ser então a sua família... Sua espada, sua cota de malha e o bastardo dessa mulher? — Rindo, segurou o queixo de Bella. — Teremos um filho maravilhoso, doçura, cheio de vida e de coragem. É uma pena que o bastardo não se case com você. Ele detesta mulheres, você sabe.

Furiosa, Bella afastou a mão dele e voltou-se para Edward.

— Não é melhor do que ele — disse, em voz baixa. — Se eu tivesse forças naquele momento, teria lutado até o fim, feito sua carne em pedaços, sem ceder jamais! Você se diverte à minha custa.

Edward passou a mão no peito e disse, com bom humor:

— Acho Isabella, que sua intenção de lutar até o fim e de fazer minha carne em pedaços foi muito bem realizada. Sou o primeiro a admitir, chérie, que só fazendo uso de uma grande força consegui que cedesse aos meus desejos.

Edward segurou o pulso de Bella antes que sua mão alcançasse seu rosto e puxou-a para si, aproximando os lábios dos dela.

— Devo dizer em altos brados que está cedendo agora, mas espera ainda vencer a última batalha?

— Meu senhor! Meu senhor! — Bella procurou desviar a atenção dele. — O padre!

Entre gritos de encorajamento de seus homens, ouviu-se uma voz hesitante.

— Hã, hã. Meu senhor... Sir Edward. Não nos conhecemos ainda. Sou o Frade Willian. Fui chamado pelo senhor. — Edward voltou-se para ele e o frade continuou apressadamente: — Vim para abençoar as sepulturas, mas percebo que deveria fazer muitas outras coisas. O trabalho de Deus não está sendo feito a contento. Parece-me que muitas mulheres foram usadas e algumas delas são casadas. A Igreja não pode ignorar esses fatos, nem concordar com eles. Acho que os maridos e noivos dessas mulheres devem ser recompensados com uma pequena soma em dinheiro.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu para o padre, que continuou.

— E então, meu senhor, aquelas que não são casadas, nem prometidas, devem casar...

— Espere padre — disse Edward, erguendo a mão. — Acho que oferecer dinheiro aos maridos e noivos das mulheres que foram usadas as reduziria à condição de prostitutas e que homem estaria disposto a vender a virtude de sua esposa ou prometida? Não seria uma soma pequena, quando toda a Inglaterra sente os efeitos dos desejos dos meus homens. Só um governante muito rico poderia pagar a todos. Sou um cavaleiro pobre e não teria o suficiente para fazer isso, mesmo que quisesse. Quanto à ideia de casamento para as outras, meus homens são todos soldados. São bons para uma guerra, mas não do tipo que uma jovem escolheria para marido. Todos partirão quando forem chamados às armas, deixando as mulheres com os filhos para sustentar, em situação pior do que agora. Se houve algum bem, certamente logo saberemos. Se houve algum mal, já está feito e eu não posso desfazer.

— Mas senhor — o religioso não estava disposto a desistir. — O que me diz do senhor? Agora é dono de terras e amigo do duque. Certamente não vai deixar esta pobre moça pagar por pecados que não cometeu. Seu juramento de cavaleiro o obriga a defender o sexo fraco. Pode me garantir que pelo menos a fará sua esposa?

Edward franziu a testa e James deu uma gargalhada.

— Não, padre, não posso. Meu juramento de cavaleiro não me obriga a isso. Depois, eu sou bastardo e não posso pedir que ouvidos inocentes se sujeitem ao tipo de gracejos e ofensas dos mais ignorantes, aos quais estou acostumado. — Olhou para James. — Aprendi que os golpes mais cruéis e os ferimentos mais profundos são infligidos pelas pessoas desse sexo que se diz frágil, caridoso e cheio de amor materno. Não me comove o choro das mulheres, nem procuro obrigá-las a fazer mais do que merecem. Não, não me censure, pois não posso ceder nesse ponto.

Edward deu as costas ao homem de Deus, mas o frade não se deu por vencido.

— Lorde Edward, se não quer se casar com ela, pelo menos lhe conceda a liberdade. Seu prometido a aceitará assim mesmo.

Ele apontou para Jacob, que, imóvel, olhava tristemente para Bella.

— Não! Não vou fazer nada disso! — rugiu Edward, voltando-se furioso para o frade. Com esforço controlou-se e falou em voz baixa, mas severa e decidida. — Sou senhor e dono de tudo aqui. Tudo que vê me pertence. Não abuse da minha boa vontade. Vá abençoar as sepulturas e deixe o resto por minha conta.

O bom frade sabia quando parar. Com um suspiro, murmurou uma prece, fez o sinal da cruz e saiu, acompanhado pelos homens. Bella não ousou dizer nada e até James parecia estranhamente calado. Emmett, como sempre, continuou em silêncio, mas com um olhar intenso a Edward. O normando suspirou e subiu as escadas, puxando Bella pela mão, sabendo que enfrentaria uma longa conversa com o amigo viking.


	9. Chapter 8

Sepulturas foram abençoadas e Bella voltou para o quarto procurando um pouco de privacidade. Mas encontrou Edward, ao lado da janela, olhando pensativamente para o horizonte distante. Tinha nas mãos a mensagem entregue a ele por James, enquanto o padre orava ao lado das sepulturas. Emmett estava ao lado da lareira e com a ponta do pé empurrava as brasas para o fogo. Os dois se voltaram quando ela entrou, murmurando uma desculpa, Bella ia sair, mas Edward a deteve.

— Não, não precisa. Entre. Já terminamos.

Hesitante, ela entrou e fechou a porta. Corando sob a insistência dos olhares dos dois homens, deu as costas a eles. Edward disse para Emmett.

— Deixo tudo em suas mãos.

— Sim, Edward. Ficarei de guarda.

— Então, posso ficar descansado.

— Vai ser estranho, meu amigo, depois de tantos anos. Sempre lutamos tão bem juntos.

— Sim, mas é meu dever e preciso ter certeza de que está em boas mãos. Espero que não seja por muito tempo.

— Esses ingleses são obstinados. Edward suspirou.

— Sim, mas o duque é muito mais.

Emmett balançou a cabeça, concordando, e saiu do quarto. Bella estava apanhando os pedaços do copo de chifre que ela atirara contra a porta na noite anterior, evitando o olhar de Edward. Procurou a combinação rasgada, pensando em consertá-la, pois já não tinha muita roupa para vestir, mas não a encontrou.

— Meu senhor — disse ela, com a bela testa franzida. — Por acaso viu a minha combinação esta manhã? Sei que estava aqui.

— Eu a deixei na cama — respondeu ele.

Bella voltou-se, sabendo que era inútil procurar outra vez. Deu de ombros e levantou o travesseiro.

— Não está em lugar nenhum, senhor.

— Talvez Rosalie a tenha levado — disse ele, sem muito interesse.

— Não, ela não entraria aqui sem sua permissão. Tem medo do senhor.

— A combinação vai aparecer — disse ele, irritado. — Esqueça isso agora.

— É que não tenho muitas — queixou-se Bella. — E nem dinheiro para comprar mais fazenda. A lã é muito áspera para ser usada sem nada por baixo. E o senhor já disse que não pretende gastar dinheiro para me comprar roupas.

— Pare de tagarelar, mulher. Está parecendo essas que pedem dinheiro a toda hora.

Por um momento, o queixo de Bella tremeu e ela deu as costas a ele para esconder uma fraqueza até então desconhecida. Chorar por uma combinação rasgada, quando toda a Inglaterra estava na miséria. Mas estava chorando pela peça de roupa ou por si mesma? Ela, forte, voluntariosa e determinada, enfraquecida e diminuída por um homem que odiava as mulheres e acabava de compará-la às prostitutas que frequentavam os acampamentos dos exércitos.

Contendo as lágrimas, Bella ergueu o queixo.

— Meu senhor, não estou lhe pedindo nada. Só procuro conservar o que é meu, como o senhor faz.

Começou a arrumar o quarto, procurando se livrar do mau humor. Quando finalmente olhou para Edward, ficou surpresa com a expressão sombria no rosto dele.

— Meu senhor — murmurou ela. — Terei inadvertidamente praticado alguma ação monstruosa? Estou dizendo a verdade, não pedi para me comprar roupas. Contudo, porém, olha para mim como se quisesse me espancar. Odeia-me tanto assim, meu senhor?

— Odiar? — disse Edward com sarcasmo. — E por que eu ia odiá-la, quando você é tudo que um homem pode desejar?

Bella tentou lembrar cada palavra que haviam trocado há pouco e não encontrou nenhum motivo para aquele olhar tão severo. Então, com um choque, lembrou-se das palavras de James.

— Teme que eu esteja com o filho de outro homem, meu senhor? —Perguntou ousadamente e viu a tempestade nos olhos dele. — Deve ser difícil para o senhor pensar que talvez eu esteja grávida e não ter certeza de que é seu.

— Fique quieta — disse ele, aborrecido.

— Não, senhor — Bella balançou a cabeça teimosamente e o cabelo sedoso dançou em seus ombros. — Quero saber a verdade agora. E se eu estiver grávida? Casará comigo para salvar um inocente de tudo que o senhor tem sofrido até agora?

— Não, ouviu o que eu disse ao padre — respondeu Edward. Bella respirou fundo.

— Gostaria de saber mais uma coisa, se for bastante generoso para me dizer. Como pode ter certeza de que não gerou ainda nenhum bastardo? Todas as suas mulheres eram estéreis, como esperava que eu fosse? — Edward franziu mais a testa e ela teve certeza de ter acertado o alvo. — Teria mais prazer comigo se eu fosse como as outras mulheres, não é mesmo? — Parou na frente dele e ergueu os olhos para o rosto impassível. Procurando parecer calma, ela continuou: — Desejo desesperadamente ser estéril, pois acho que não gostaria de ter um filho seu.

Depois de um silêncio, como que movido por um pensamento repentino, ele segurou o braço dela e, olhando-a nos olhos, disse:

— Goste ou não, Isabella, não pense que pode reparar sua honra sacrificando sua vida. Ouvi falar de mulheres que tiram a própria vida por não suportar a vergonha. Mas isso é loucura.

— Loucura? — Bella sorriu docemente, atormentando-o. — Acho que é uma ideia muito digna.

Edward sacudiu-a com violência, até os dentes dela se chocarem, e sua cabeça parecer que ia soltar do pescoço.

— Dou minha palavra, mulher. Eu a manterei acorrentada ao meu lado para ter certeza de que não vai fazer isso.

— Em algum momento, senhor, vai relaxar a vigília. O senhor faz o que pensa ser certo e eu, com o pouco de orgulho que me resta, posso pensar em fazer o que _eu_ acho certo. — Bella sibilou, dando ênfase ao eu.

— Você é absurda, mulher. — Edward gritou, sacudindo-a mais forte.

Bella livrou-se das mãos dele e com olhar furioso, embora enevoado pelas lágrimas, respondeu.

— Não tenha medo, nobre senhor. Dou muito valor à vida. Se eu estiver grávida, então certamente terei a criança dentro de nove meses, quer a reconheça como sua ou não. Será meu filho e somente meu. E pode ter certeza, será amado em demasia, para compensar o desapego do pai.

Edward disse, aliviado:

— Muito bem. Não quero ter sua morte na consciência.

— Diga-me. Se estiver mesmo grávida, não poderei servi-lo, senhor. Quem seria então sua prostituta? — perguntou ela, com amargura.

— Isabella — sua voz era quase ameaçadora. — Controle suas palavras. Estou farto desse tipo de provocação.

— É mesmo, meu senhor? Eu jamais imaginaria que um cavaleiro tão destemido pudesse ter medo das palavras de uma simples mulher.

— Suas palavras tiram sangue.

— Peço que me perdoe meu senhor — disse ela, com fingida humildade. — Meu senhor sofre muito com isso?

— Meu senhor, meu senhor! — imitou ele, ignorando a pergunta. — Já disse qual é o meu nome. Tem alguma coisa contra ele?

Bella ergueu o queixo altivamente.

— Sou sua escrava. Quer que uma escrava o trate com tanta familiaridade?

— É uma ordem, Isabella. — Ele se curvou como se estivesse falando com uma rainha.

Bella balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Se é uma ordem meu senhor... Lorde Edward.

O normando segurou-a pelos ombros e olhou nos olhos dela.

— Você prefere ser escrava por sua conveniência, mas não é o que eu quero. Uma vez que minha semente entrou em você, pretendo fazer o melhor possível da situação.

Edward beijou-a violentamente, abafando as palavras de protesto, abrindo-lhe à força os lábios, sedento e feroz. Confusa, Bella tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele a abraçou com força, impedindo seus movimentos. Beijou então avidamente o seu pescoço. Bella sentia a pressão do corpo dele e sentiu que começava a ceder ao abraço quase brutal. Desesperadamente, procurou se controlar.

— Meu senhor... Lorde Edward! Está me machucando! — murmurou, quase sem ar. O normando cobria de beijos seu pescoço e seu rosto. Quando seus lábios se encontraram outra vez, com um gemido, ela desviou o rosto. — Solte-me — pediu mais furiosa agora com os próprios sentimentos do que com ele. — Solte-me agora, estou dizendo.

— Não — murmurou Edward, inclinando-a para trás sobre seu braço.

Bella prendeu a respiração quando os lábios dele tocaram seu seio, parecendo queimar-lhe a pele. Passando a mão sob os joelhos de Bella, ele a ergueu no colo e, ignorando os protestos, levou-a para a cama e começou a despi-la. Arrumou o manto sedoso cor de cobre do cabelo dela sobre o manto de pele e, recuando um pouco, começou a tirar a própria roupa, sem tirar os olhos devoradores do corpo esplêndido.

— Não é decente! — reclamou Bella, se sentindo ofendida em sua modéstia. Então corou intensamente porque, à luz do dia, seus corpos nus pareciam se gravar para sempre em sua mente. Ela o viu como nunca vira antes, um guerreiro de pele bronzeada, personagem talvez de uma lenda pagã, um ser belo, maravilhoso, para ser domado e capturado e, se fosse possível, mantê-lo ao seu lado. Bella exclamou — O sol está alto no céu!

Rindo, Edward deitou ao lado dela.

— O sol não tem nada a ver com isto — sorriu, olhando nos olhos dela. — Assim, não haverá mais segredos entre nós.

Bella corou outra vez. Com admiração, Edward acariciou-lhe o corpo, fazendo-a estremecer, maravilhado com a textura aveludada da pele macia.

Bella compreendeu que nada poderia impedi-lo agora. Mas resolveu ficar completamente passiva novamente. Edward se satisfez e só quando se afastou demonstrou seu desagrado. Ficou algum tempo deitado, com a testa franzida. Bella não ousava sorrir em triunfo, mas seu olhar frio dizia tudo.

— Ocorreu-me, chérie, — murmurou ele, suavemente, passando o dedo entre os seios dela — que você resiste não a mim, mas a você mesma e aposto que vai chegar o tempo em que bastará um leve toque dos meus dedos para que implore meus favores.

Como se não tivesse ouvido, Bella continuou a olhar para ele. Edward suspirou pensativamente e apanhou suas roupas. Quando se voltou, olhando com admiração para as pernas bem-feitas, Bella sentou-se na cama e se cobriu com uma manta de pele. O normando riu, deu de ombros e começou a se vestir. Assim que terminou, apanhou do chão a roupa dela. Quando a tomou das mãos dele, Bella olhou para a porta, como o convidando a sair, mas com um sorriso ele balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Não, não vou ainda. Tem de se acostumar à minha presença, adorável Isabella, pois não deixarei que sua modéstia me negue nenhum prazer.

Bella olhou para ele furiosa e, com um gesto de desafio, deixou cair o manto de pele que a cobria. Com graça natural, caminhou até a lareira, seguida pelo olhar ávido de desejo de Edward. Voltou-se então para ele e por um momento surpreendeu nos olhos do normando a surpresa com a intensidade dos próprios sentimentos.

Quando estavam todos preparados para o almoço, Bella observava os servos servirem a carne. Jacob e Renne ainda estavam amarrados e Edward conversava com Emmett e Jasper. Seu olhar foi atraído para James, que a encarava constantemente. Ergueu a cabeça em sinal de desafio e continuou calada ao lado de Edward, que percebia as investidas de James sem tecer comentários.

Rosalie passou por ele e, quando foi servi-lo com carne, este a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para si. Sem querer, Rosalie bateu-lhe com a bandeja de carne, na tentativa de se esquivar do toque de James, o que o irritou profundamente.

— Saxã estúpida — gritou James ao mesmo tempo em que desferia um soco na mulher. Rosalie caiu ao chão com a boca sagrando. Bella levantou de um salto com a mão no peito, sussurrando estupefata.

— Basta! De Marte, espero que seja a última vez que o vejo olhar para esta menina! — Esbravejou Emmett, com o punhal apontado para o coração de James. O olhar furioso do viking foi suficiente para James não reagir.

— Edward, solicito Rosalie a partir de hoje. Não quero mais que nenhum homem, seu ou de Lorde James, encoste nela. — Virou-se para Edward com um olhar decidido.

— Meu amigo, seu desejo é uma ordem, solicitação aceita. — Disse Edward zombeteiro. — Vocês escutaram meus amigos, Emmett, finalmente, escolheu a mulher que o esquentará durante as noites. Diante do olhar assustado de Rosálie, Emmett se dirigiu a ela e ajudou-a a se levantar.

— Isso, damoiselle, quando for de sua vontade. Agora apenas eu garanto que nenhum selvagem irá forçá-la a nada. Basta de animais, pequena, chegou a hora de conhecer um homem de verdade. Se e quando quiser. Agora venha comigo, precisamos cuidar desses lábios.

Edward desviou o olhar para Bella e se prendeu novamente na imensidão do chocolate, lembrando o ocorrido há pouco no quarto. Bella percebeu novamente a mesma intensidade e quase sorriu ao seu senhor.

Lá fora, alguém gritou avisando a aproximação de estranhos e Edward desviou os olhos, como que aliviado com a interrupção. Prendendo a espada ao cinto, encaminhou para a porta e saiu. Bella se levantou apressadamente, pensando que deviam ser guerreiros de Charlie voltando da batalha. Com o cabelo descuidadamente solto sobre os ombros, se direcionou a saída e, quando chegou ao hall, James tentou impedir sua passagem.

— Vai me deixar passar ou preciso pedir ajuda? — perguntou ela, secamente. Edward estava na porta, esperando os estranhos. — Meu senhor não o avisou para me deixar em paz e já não o castigou por me importunar?

— Algum dia eu o matarei por isso — murmurou ele, mas depois deu de ombros, sorriu e estendeu a mão para o cabelo dela. — Como vê pequena saxã, desafio a morte e a humilhação para estar perto de você.

Bella tentou tirar o cabelo da mão dele, mas ele não soltou.

— E se conseguisse o que deseja, certamente mandaria me enforcar quando se cansasse de mim.

James riu da fúria dela.

— Você nunca, minha avezinha. Jamais a trataria desse modo.

— Sou saxã — disse ela. — Por que não?

— Porque você é bonita demais. — Largou a ponta do cabelo sobre um dos seios, os dedos tocando de leve o corpo dela. — Vejo que ele está se divertindo bastante. Seu rosto ainda está corado.

Corando mais ainda, Bella tentou passar por ele.

— Não tenha pressa — murmurou James.

— Deixe-me passar! — Ordenou Bella, em voz baixa.

— Não vai se despedir com uma palavra amável? Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

— Vai partir outra vez? Quando?

— Não fique tão ansiosa, minha avezinha. Isso me ofende profundamente.

— Durante sua ausência, diminui sensivelmente para mim o perigo de um ataque físico. Mas, diga-me, por que insiste tanto? Não há mulheres no lugar para onde vai?

Inclinando-se para ela, James murmurou como quem conta um segredo.

— Todas são espinhos. Eu quero a rosa.

Ele a beijou rapidamente na boca, antes que Bella tivesse tempo de se afastar, e, saindo da frente dela, levou a mão ao peito.

— Guardarei este beijo para sempre no meu coração, doçura. Bella passou por ele e foi para a porta. Uma caleça fechada, acompanhada de um cavaleiro, aproximava-se de Darkenwald. O carro parou ao lado de um dos homens de Edward e, a uma pergunta do passageiro, o soldado apontou para seu senhor. Bella viu então uma mulher jovem, magra e ruiva, dirigindo o carro. O cavalo velho mancava e, embora não tivesse cicatrizes de batalha, devia ter sido um belo animal. A cota de malha do cavaleiro era antiga e muito usada. O homem era forte e grande, quase da altura de Edward. Seu cavalo também já vira melhores dias e estava coberto de poeira. A mulher parou o carro na frente de Edward e olhou para o castelo.

— Você se saiu muito bem, Edward. — Desceu sem esperar ajuda e com um gesto indicou o cavaleiro e o carro. — Pelo menos, muito melhor do que nós.

Bella sentiu imediatamente hostilidade e medo, notando a familiaridade com que a mulher tratava Edward. A mulher ergueu o rosto e ela viu os traços finos e aristocráticos, a pele lisa cor de marfim. A visitante era mais velha do que ela, devia ter quase trinta anos e tinha o porte altivo, O coração de Bella estremeceu, pois não podia imaginar o relacionamento daquela mulher com Edward.

O velho cavaleiro aproximou-se e saudou Edward como um nobre chefe saudando outro. Ele retribuiu a saudação e por um momento os dois homens se entreolharam. O recém-chegado apoiou sua lança no chão e tirou o elmo. Bella notou o cabelo loiro longo, à moda saxã e a linha mais clara no rosto, de onde a barba fora há pouco tempo raspada.

Bella ficou surpresa com a presença de um velho cavaleiro saxão armado, em Darkenwald. Havia alguma coisa familiar no homem, embora seu rosto fosse estranho e não tivesse nenhum brasão no escudo.

Quando Edward falou, Bella teve a impressão de que ele travava uma batalha íntima.

— As acomodações são pobres, meu senhor, mas é bem-vindo. O homem continuou montado, como que rejeitando as boas-vindas.

— Não, Edward, não estamos procurando pousada por algumas noites. — Ele olhava para frente e, com a voz rouca, como se as palavras saíssem com dificuldade, continuou — fui expulso das minhas terras por seus normandos. Os saxões me consideram um traidor, pois não tive condições de lutar ao lado de Harold. O número dos meus servidores diminuiu, mas mesmo assim não posso mantê-los. Por isso, venho a você para pedir asilo.

Edward olhou para o sol poente, depois outra vez para o homem, sentado rígido e altivo na sela. Disse então, com voz segura e forte.

— Eu repito meu senhor, é bem-vindo aqui.

O homem relaxou e fechou os olhos por um instante, como que reunindo forças para uma nova experiência penosa. Apoiou a lança na parte traseira da sela e no chão à sua esquerda e dependurou o escudo na ponta superior. Pôs a mão debaixo do joelho esquerdo e, com expressão de dor, tentou erguer a perna e passá-la para o outro lado da sela. Edward adiantou-se para ajudar, mas ele o impediu com um gesto. Com grande esforço, o homem conseguiu fazer o movimento, mas deixou escapar um gemido surdo quando a perna encostou no flanco do cavalo. Emmett, que chegava aquele instante, aproximou-se dele e, ignorando o gesto negativo do saxão, tirou-o da sela e o pôs de pé no chão, escorando o corpo dele no seu. O saxão sorriu para o viking e pôs a mão aberta no peito dele. Emmett segurou-a e apertou-a amistosamente.

— Emmett, bom Emmett — disse o homem. — Não mudou nada.

— Um pouco mais velho, senhor — disse o viking.

— Sim — respondeu o saxão, pensativamente. — Eu também, mas diga-me meu rapaz, como está seu pai? A mulher voltou-se para Edward.

— Estamos com muita sede. A poeira da estrada secou nossas gargantas. Podemos tomar alguma coisa?

Edward fez um gesto afirmativo.

— Lá dentro.

— Também mais velho, meu senhor. Riu Emmett, ignorando a mulher.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Bella sentiu o quanto estava malvestida e penteada quando o homem e a mulher olharam para ela. O cabelo despenteado e os pés descalços que apareciam sob a barra da túnica vestida às pressas não escaparam a observação dos estranhos. Corando, Bella automaticamente alisou a túnica, sob o olhar interessado da mulher ruiva. Emmett olhou para Edward com expressão indulgente, notando a mudança na atitude de Bella. A mulher, no primeiro degrau da escada, ergueu os olhos e examinou Bella com curiosidade. Quando James apareceu à porta e com um leve sorriso possessivo parou ao lado da jovem, a mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigada. Voltou-se para Edward, como para pedir uma explicação, mas ele estava subindo os degraus. Parou ao lado de Bella e segurou a mão dela, puxando-a para ele. Disse então, com uma leve insinuação de ironia no olhar.

— Esta é damoiselle Isabella, filha do antigo senhor deste solar. Bella, minha meio-irmã, Victoria. — Ele mais sentiu do que viu a surpresa de Bella e voltou-se para o homem — Lorde Carlisle de Cullen, seu pai.

— Lorde? — repetiu Carlisle — Não, Edward. Os tempos mudaram. Agora você é o senhor e eu apenas um cavaleiro sem armas.

— Durante todos esses anos, pensei no senhor como Lorde de Cullen e é difícil mudar agora — respondeu Edward. — Temo que tenha de atender ao meu capricho.

Bella sorriu e o homem olhou de Edward para ela com expressão preocupada.

— O antigo senhor de Darkenwald sempre se sentia honrado com a presença de hóspedes — disse ela. — O senhor seria bem-vindo naquele tempo, exatamente como está sendo agora por Lorde Edward.

James adiantou-se para ser apresentado e inclinou-se sobre a mão de Victoria. Ao contato dos lábios dele, a frieza com que ela reagira à presença do normando transformou-se em intenso prazer. Ela sorriu e James compreendeu que acabava de fazer uma conquista. Voltou-se para Edward com um largo sorriso.

— Não nos disse que tinha parentes aqui, meu senhor. Guilherme gostará de saber disso.

— Não precisa se apressar para contar a ele, Sir de Marte. Não é novidade para Guilherme — garantiu Edward.

Encerrando o assunto, Edward abriu mais a porta de entrada e desceu outra vez, passou um dos braços de Carlisle sobre seu ombro e ajudou Emmett a levá-lo para dentro. Bella puxou uma poltrona confortável e uma banqueta para perto da lareira e mandou servir comida e vinho aos hóspedes. O saxão gemeu de dor quando Edward pôs sua perna na banqueta, mas logo se recostou na poltrona com um suspiro de alívio. Jacob, já liberto, aproximou-se e Bella, ajoelhada ao lado do saxão, preparou-se para retirar a perneira de couro da perna ferida. Não era fácil porque a perna estava inchada. Tentou cortar com sua pequena adaga, mas só conseguiu provocar mais dor. Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e com seu punhal afiado cortou a perneira com um só gesto. Bella começou a retirá-la, mas Carlisle afastou-a com um gesto.

— Tire essa menina daqui, Edward. Não é um espetáculo bonito para olhos jovens.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Não vou permitir que me mande embora, Sir Carlisle. Tenho estômago forte e — olhou para Edward — já me chamaram de teimosa. Deve permitir que eu faça isso.

Com um sorriso nos olhos verdes, ele disse.

— Sim, ela é teimosa.

Bella franziu a testa. Victoria aproximou-se, observando os dois com curiosidade e Renne começou a servir comida e bebida para os viajantes.

— O que acha de estar entre os conquistadores, Edward? — perguntou Victoria.

Carlisle olhou severamente para ela.

— Controle sua língua, minha Filha.

Edward, inclinado ao lado de Bella sobre a perna do lorde, disse.

— Melhor do que estar entre os vencidos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio quando a perneira foi retirada, revelando o ferimento vermelho e inflamado. Com uma exclamação abafada, Victoria virou o rosto e James ajudou-a a levar seu prato e copo para a mesa, com a graça de um nobre cortesão normando.

O cheiro do ferimento era quase insuportável e Bella engoliu em seco. Edward pôs a mão no ombro dela e a jovem continuou a retirar a perneira.

— Diga-me o que deve ser feito — disse Edward, notando a palidez dela.

— Não, eu mesma faço.

Apanhou um balde de madeira e voltou-se para Jacob.

— O pântano... Sabe onde Fica? — Jacob fez um gesto afirmativo e, entregando a ele o balde, ela continuou. — Encha este balde com a lama mais negra que encontrar.

Jacob saiu rapidamente e pela primeira vez ninguém tente impedi-lo.

Edward olhou para o padrasto.

— Como aconteceu isso, senhor? — perguntou. — Ferimento infligido por um normando?

— Não — suspirou Carlisle. — Seria motivo de orgulho mim se fosse, mas isto não é obra do inimigo. Meu cavalo tropeçou numa vala e caímos os dois, o animal sobre a minha perna, antes que eu tivesse tempo de rolar para o lado. Uma pedra aguçada cortou a perneira e feriu minha perna, que está piorando rapidamente.

— Não procurou alguém para tratá-la? — perguntou Bella. — Devia ter sido tratada imediatamente.

— Não havia ninguém a quem eu pudesse pedir.

Bella olhou para Victoria, pensando nas vezes em que tratou os ferimentos do pai e imaginando como seria essa meio-irmã de Edward.

— Edward — disse ela — traga o caldeirão de água que está no fogo. Mãe, apanhe lençóis limpos na arca e Emmett prepare uma cama com esteiras em frente ao fogo.

Carlisle sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas vendo que até o bravo guerreiro apressava-se em obedecer às ordens dela. Bella saiu procura de teias de aranha nos cantos. Edward e Emmett tiraram a cota de malha do velho saxão e deitaram-no sobre as esteiras forradas com mantos de pele. Bella ergueu a perna ferida, retirando os restos da perneira que estavam por baixo e apoiou-a numa macia pele de cabra. Virou-a de modo que o ferimento ficasse para cima e o cheiro quase a fez vomitar. Rasgou um lençol pelo meio e olhou preocupada para o homem ferido.

— Vai doer, meu senhor — avisou. — Mas tem de ser feito. Com um sorriso corajoso, ele fez um gesto para que ela continuasse

— Já senti a suavidade de suas mãos, Lady Isabella e duvido que seja capaz de me infligir uma dor insuportável.

— Sir Carlisle, chama-me Bella.

— Lady Bella! Disse carinhoso o saxão.

Bella derramou um pouco de água fervendo numa pequena bacia de madeira e molhando nela o pano de linho começou a lavar perna inflamada. Ergueu os olhos quando o pé dele estremeceu. Carlisle sorriu para ela, mas o suor brotava-lhe na testa e suas mãos agarravam com força as peles da cama improvisada.

Bella continuou a fazer a limpeza até Jacob entrar ofegante com o balde cheio de lama negra e pegajosa. Ela pôs uma porção da lama malcheirosa em outra vasilha menor e, juntando as teias de aranha, misturou até formar uma pasta, que aplicou sobre o ferimento a sua volta. Molhou mais tiras de pano na água quente e dobrando-as aplicou-as nos lados da perna, envolvendo-a então com a pele de cabra e prendendo-a com firmeza. Sentou sobre os calcanhares, limpando as mãos e olhou para Carlisle.

— Não deve mover a perna, meu senhor — disse, com autoridade. — Nem um pouco. — Sorriu e levantou-se. — A não ser que queira usar uma perna de pau para deixar marcas estranhas no chão. — Ergueu os olhos para Edward. — Talvez Sir Carlisle aceitasse um copo de cerveja fria.

O saxão sorriu, agradecido depois de esvaziar o copo de chifre, fechou os olhos e em poucos instantes adormeceu.

James saiu do salão com Edward e Emmett. Bella, depois de conduzir Victoria a um dos quartos, foi para o seu, esperando um pouco de privacidade. Parou ao lado da cama com as mantas de pele desarrumadas, quase sentindo o corpo de Edward contra o seu. Com uma exclamação abafada, correu para a janela, lembrando a expressão de Victoria quando olhou para ela, sabendo muito bem o que a mulher devia estar pensando. Victoria observara Bella e Edward o tempo todo, exceto quando lançava um olhar apreciativo para James. O que ela ia pensar quando a visse sentada ao lado do normando, no jantar e depois subir com ele para o quarto? Certamente Edward não ia exibir a amante na frente deles, porém, na porta, ele segurara sua mão, aparentemente sem se importar com o olhar curioso de sua meio-irmã. Outros homens ficariam constrangidos para apresentar a amante a pessoas de sua família, especialmente estando ela tão malvestida. O sangue subiu-lhe ao rosto, imaginando o que eles deviam ter pensado. Balançou a cabeça e tampou os ouvidos com as duas mãos para não ouvir a palavra acusadora: Prostituta! Prostituta!

Finalmente se acalmou e, olhando para fora, viu os normandos numa colina distante fazendo exercícios de batalha, mas desviou logo os olhos. Não a agradava assistir aquela atividade que custara a morte de tantos saxões.

Começou a tratar de arrumar o quarto e melhorar a própria aparência. Trançou o cabelo com fitas amarelas e vestiu uma combinação amarelo-clara e uma túnica dourada com bordados nas mangas longas. Pôs na cintura o cinto de delicados elos de metal com a adaga incrustada de pedras na bainha, o símbolo de que ela era um pouco mais do que uma escrava. Prendeu o cabelo com uma fina rede de seda. Desde a chegada de Edward ela não caprichava tanto na aparência e imaginou qual seria a reação dele se por acaso notasse a diferença. Jacob certamente ia notar e Renne também, pois era sua melhor roupa, a que estava guardando para seu casamento. De que ia adiantar todo esse cuidado se não conseguisse conquistar o teimoso cavaleiro normando?

Era noite quando ela desceu para o salão. As mesas sobre cavalete estavam armadas para os homens, que não tinham voltado ainda. Bella notou que Victoria arrumara o cabelo, mas estava com o mesmo vestido empoeirado e manchado da viagem. Compreendeu que fora um erro vestir seu melhor traje e atribuiu-o ao fato de só pensar em Edward, nada mais. Porém, era tarde para se arrepender.

Victoria voltou-se quando Bella descia a escada e seus olhos a examinaram dos pés à cabeça.

— Muito bem, vejo que os normandos, pelo menos lhe deixaram alguma roupa para trocar — disse, com despeito venenoso. — Mas afinal, eu não concedi nenhum dos meus favores a eles.

Bella ficou imóvel, rubra de cólera. Controlou-se para não perguntar como Victoria estava entre as poucas mulheres inglesas não usadas pelos normandos. Sem dúvida por ser irmã de Edward, mas com que direito ela ridicularizava as que foram desonradas por eles? Controlando-se, Bella foi até a lareira e olhou demoradamente Carlisle, ainda adormecido, deixando que a compaixão amenizasse o veneno das palavras de Victoria. Seth entrou na sala e perguntou:

— Senhora, a comida está pronta para ser servida. O que devemos fazer?

Bella sorriu.

— Pobre Seth, não está acostumado ao horário dos normandos. A pontualidade de meu pai o acostumou mal.

Victoria disse, com voz firme.

— Esses normandos precisam aprender um pouco de pontualidade. Deixe que se contentem com comida fria, mas prefiro a minha bem quente. Sirva-me agora.

Bella olhou para ela e disse, com uma calma que não sentia.

— Lady Victoria, é costume desta casa esperar o senhor quando ele não dá nenhuma ordem em contrário. Não pretendo desacreditá-lo com a minha pressa.

Victoria ia responder, mas Seth saiu da sala, sem questionar a autoridade de Bella. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ela disse.

— Esses servos precisam aprender um pouco de respeito.

— Sempre serviram muito bem — disse Bella.

O tropel de cavalos quebrou a quietude da noite e Bella apressou-se a abrir a porta. Edward desmontou e subiu os degraus, enquanto seus homens levavam os cavalos para o estábulo. Parou ao lado dela, examinou-a dos pés à cabeça e, com um brilho nos olhos, murmurou.

— Você me honra, chérie, não pensei que sua beleza pudesse ser mais realçada.

Bella corou, sentindo o olhar atento de Victoria. Edward inclinou-se avidamente para beijá-la na boca, mas Bella, confusa, recuou e estendeu a mão para a outra mulher.

— Sua irmã está faminta, meu senhor — disse, rapidamente. — Seus homens vão demorar?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

— Meu senhor? Será que esqueceu tão depressa, Lady Isabella? Com um olhar de súplica e corando mais intensamente, ela disse.

— Demorou tanto. Estávamos pensando que íamos jantar sozinhas. Com um resmungo e a testa franzida, Edward aproximou-se da lareira, andando com cuidado quando viu que Carlisle ainda dormia. Parou de frente para a sala, as pernas afastadas, as mãos cruzadas nas costas e seu olhar acompanhou Bella quando ela foi até a pequena cozinha e deu ordens para servirem o jantar. Quando voltou, viu a desaprovação nos olhos dele.

Carlisle fez um movimento e Bella ajoelhou ao lado da cama improvisada, pondo a mão na testa dele, que estava quente, mas não demais. Depois de tomar alguns goles d'água, o velho saxão voltou a deitar, com um suspiro de alívio. Olhou então para a filha e depois para Edward, que, de costas agora, empurrou com o pé uma tora em brasa para dentro da lareira. Erguendo a cabeça e com o olhar distante, o normando disse:

— Não me falou da minha mãe, senhor. Ela está bem? Carlisle demorou alguns instantes para responder.

— Em dezembro vai fazer um ano que ela morreu.

— Eu não sabia — murmurou Edward. Lembrou da mãe como a vira na última vez, muito parecida com Victoria. Viu-a claramente, como se fosse na véspera, parada, em silêncio, enquanto ele se afastava a cavalo, com o pai de Emmett.

— Comunicamos a morte dela a Aro, na Normandia — disse Carlisle.

— Há dez anos não vejo o irmão dela — disse Edward em voz baixa, afastando da mente a lembrança da mãe. — Para Aro, sempre fui uma carga indesejável.

— Ele foi pago para cuidar de você. Devia ter se sentido orgulhoso.

Com um sorriso irônico, Edward disse.

— Sim, recebeu o bastante para comprar muita cerveja e espalhar aos quatro ventos que a irmã traíra um saxão e que seu sobrinho não passava de um bastardo. Aparentemente achou muito divertido o fato de nenhum homem me reclamar como filho.

— Você foi criado como um homem bem nascido. Conseguiu ser sagrado cavaleiro — disse Carlisle.

— Sim — respondeu ele com um suspiro. — Sim, Aro fez de mim seu pajem e me ensinou a arte da cavalaria, mas só depois do pai de Emmett o fazer lembrar de sua obrigação com uma ameaça muito clara.

O velho saxão fez um gesto afirmativo.

— Aro era um homem frívolo. Eu não esperaria mais dele. Ainda bem que mandei o velho Tyler com você.

Com o rosto contraído, Edward perguntou.

— O senhor me odiava tanto que não podia suportar a minha presença?

Bella ergueu os olhos e seu coração voltou-se todo para ele. Nunca o vira tão transtornado. Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, mas o rosto impassível, o velho saxão disse.

— Quando fiquei sabendo da verdade, durante um tempo eu o odiei. Você era meu primeiro filho e meu orgulho. Por você, negligenciei meu outro filho. Você era mais veloz a cavalo e mais perfeito do que qualquer outro e parecia ter o segredo da vida nas veias. Eu não podia me consolar com o menino fraco e frágil que nasceu depois. Você era a minha própria vida e eu o amava mais do que a mim mesmo.

— Até minha mãe contar que eu era filho de um normando cujo nome ela jamais quis revelar — murmurou Edward, amargamente.

— Heidi pensou que estava corrigindo um erro. Eu me interessava mais por um bastardo do que por meus próprios filhos e ela não podia suportar isso. Estava disposta a arcar com a vergonha para o bem deles. Não a condeno por isso. Não, foi a ira que me dominou e que afastou você de mim. Você era o vento ao meu lado, minha sombra, minha alegria, mas não era meu filho. Voltei-me para meu filho verdadeiro e ele cresceu forte e belo e então, no vigor da idade, morreu. Eu preferia ter morrido em seu lugar, mas meu destino foi criar uma mulher que tem a língua tão ferina quanto a da mãe. — O velho saxão calou-se e olhou para as chamas pensativamente.

Pensando na injustiça de tudo aquilo, Bella sentiu pena do menino rejeitado, primeiro pela mãe e depois pelo pai, que ele conhecia tão bem. Ela queria estender o braço e tocá-lo, aliviar seu sofrimento. Ele parecia mais vulnerável agora e ela só o conhecia de outro modo, sempre forte, como uma fortaleza inexpugnável. Bella perguntou a si mesma se algum dia seria possível alcançar seu coração.

Ela se levantou e foi sentar na poltrona ao lado do fogo.

— Nós o mandamos para o país de sua mãe, sem imaginar que voltaria deste modo. — A voz de Carlisle estava rouca e ele lutava para se controlar. — Sabia que seu irmão morreu na colina de Senlac?

Edward ergueu bruscamente a cabeça. Victoria aproximou-se dos dois, furiosa.

— Sim, os ladrões normandos o mataram. Mataram o meu irmão! Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou.

— Ladrões normandos? Naturalmente quer dizer eu e meus homens.

Ela ergueu o queixo.

— Não parece combinar com você, Edward. Ele sorriu, quase gentilmente.

— Tenha cuidado, irmã. As maneiras do vencido devem sempre agradar o vencedor. Faria muito bem se procurasse aprender com a minha Bella. — Aproximou-se de onde ela estava sentada e continuou — ela representa tão bem o papel da vencida — seus dedos brincaram com um anel de seu cabelo — que às vezes tenho dúvida de ter sido o vencedor.

Bella sorriu levemente, mas só Edward notou. Acariciou o rosto dela com um dedo.

— Sim, minha irmã, faria muito bem em aprender alguma coisa com ela.

Tremendo de raiva, Victoria deu um passo para ele, com os lábios cerrados e fúria nos olhos.

— Queria dizer mais alguma coisa, Victoria? — perguntou ele. Com o peito arfando de raiva, ela disse.

— Sim. Eu preferia que você tivesse morrido em lugar de Alec. — Ignorando o pedido do pai para se calar, continuou — eu o odeio e odeio ter de depender de sua caridade para sobreviver a esses tempos difíceis. — Voltou-se para Bella, que a observava atônita com o ódio que via em seus olhos — você nos mostra esta mulher como exemplo. Mas veja o luxo com que ela se veste. Não exatamente como as outras trágicas mulheres da Inglaterra, não é mesmo?

— Agradeça por eu ainda estar vivo, minha irmã — disse Edward, secamente. — Pois sem dúvida, se eu não estivesse aqui para lhe dar este conforto, você estaria dormindo lá fora, sobre a terra fria.

— O que é isto? — James apareceu na porta, seguido por seus homens, que se sentaram à mesa. — Uma briga de família, tão cedo — olhou com admiração para Bella, em seu vestido dourado e depois segurou a mão de Victoria e levou-a ao peito. — Ah, doce Victoria, será que o feroz Edward mostrou suas presas? Por favor, perdoe os modos dele, minha senhora. Ou dê-me sua permissão que eu a defendo, pois não posso suportar um insulto a tanta graça e beleza.

Victoria sorriu friamente.

— É natural que um irmão encontre defeitos na irmã, invisíveis para quem mal a conhece.

— Mesmo que eu fosse um amante muito conhecido — murmurou James calorosamente, inclinando-se sobre a mão dela — jamais encontraria defeitos na senhora.

Victoria retirou a mão, corando intensamente.

— É muita presunção sua, cavaleiro, imaginar que possamos algum dia ser amantes.

James sorriu.

— Posso ter esperança, damoiselle?

Victoria olhou nervosamente para Edward, que os observava em silêncio. Tomando a mão de Bella e fazendo-a levantar da cadeira, ele indicou à irmã a mesa principal.

— Vamos jantar amistosamente, Victoria. Acho melhor assim, uma vez que daqui por diante vamos nos ver com muita frequência.

Victoria voltou-se bruscamente para James e permitiu que ele tomasse sua mão, conduzindo-a para a mesa Quando sentaram, os olhos dele a acariciaram ternamente.

— Você desperta meu coração e aquece meu sangue. O que devo fazer para merecer seus favores? Serei seu escravo para sempre.

— Sir de Marte, fala com muita ousadia — gaguejou Victoria, corando intensamente. — Esquece que meu verdadeiro irmão foi morto pelos normandos e que eu não gosto nem um pouco deles.

— Mas, damoiselle, certamente não culpa todos os normandos pela morte de seu irmão. Juramos obedecer às ordens de Guilherme. Se quer odiar alguém, odeie o duque, não a mim, damoiselle.

— Minha mãe era normanda — murmurou Victoria suavemente. — Eu não a odiava.

— E não deve me odiar — pediu James.

— Eu não o odeio — disse ela.

Com um largo sorriso que descobria os dentes brancos e fortes, James segurou a mão dela.

— Minha senhora, eu fico muito feliz.

Confusa, Victoria virou o rosto e observou Edward ajudando Bella a sentar a seu lado. Olhou friamente para a jovem, sentindo-se outra vez dominada pelo ódio. Seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso.

— Não disse que tinha casado, meu irmão. Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Casado? Não. Por quê? Victoria olhou para Bella.

— Então esta Isabella não é na verdade nossa parente. Pensei que fosse uma esposa muito preciosa, pelas atenções que lhe dispensa.

James riu, divertindo-se com a situação. Quando Bella olhou para ele, ergueu o copo numa saudação silenciosa e inclinou-se para Victoria, murmurando algumas palavras. Ela riu alegremente.

Bella cruzou as mãos no colo, irritada. Perdeu o apetite e desejou estar em outro lugar. A carne que Edward pôs em seu prato não foi tocada, nem o vinho de seu copo.

Depois de olhar para ela demoradamente, Edward disse.

— O assado de javali está muito bom, Bella. Não vai nem experimentar?

— Não estou com vontade de comer — murmurou ela.

— Vai emagrecer se não comer — disse ele, levando um pedaço de carne à boca. — E eu acho que as mulheres magras não são tão confortáveis quanto as mais cheias. Você é agradavelmente macia, embora não tão forte quanto devia ser. Coma, vai lhe fazer bem.

— Sou bastante forte — respondeu Bella, sem nenhum sinal de obedecer.

— É mesmo? Eu nunca teria imaginado, considerando seu desempenho fraco algumas horas atrás. — Passou a mão no peito e sorriu — juro que prefiro a megera à coisinha inerte que tive debaixo de mim há pouco. Diga-me, chérie, por acaso não existe outra mulher em você, uma que esteja entre as duas, não tão megera e mais cheia de vida do que a outra?

O rosto de Bella estava em fogo.

— Meu senhor, sua irmã! Ela pode ouvir e já está intrigada com a situação. Não seria melhor me tratar com menos intimidade?

— O que e fazê-la entrar no meu quarto nas trevas da noite, quando ninguém pode ver? — Riu, olhando avidamente para ela. — Não teria paciência para esperar.

— Está brincando quando eu falo sério — disse ela, zangada. — Seus parentes suspeitam que somos amantes. Quer que saibam que sou sua amante?

Edward sorriu.

— Devo anunciar agora ou deixar para mais tarde?

— Oh! Você é impossível! — disse Bella, elevando um pouco a voz, o que chamou a atenção de Victoria e de James. Quando os dois voltaram a conversar, ela inclinou-se para Edward.

— Não se importa com o que eles pensam? Eles são sua família. Edward rosnou.

— Família? Na verdade, não tenho família, Você viu minha irmã dizer que me odeia. Eu não esperava mais do que isso e também não lhe devo explicação pelo modo que vivo. Nada nos une. Você é minha e não vou deixá-la de lado só por causa da chegada de meus parentes.

— E também não pretende casar comigo — acrescentou Bella suavemente.

Edward deu de ombros.

— É assim que eu sou. Você me pertence. Isso basta.

Ele desviou os olhos, mas ficou preparado para a reação. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, olhou outra vez para os olhos cor de chocolate que escondiam os pensamentos dela. Um sorriso apareceu lentamente nos lábios de Bella. A beleza daquele rosto prendeu sua atenção, até ela rir francamente, libertando-o.

— Sim, meu senhor, sou sua escrava — murmurou ela. — E se isso é bastante para você, também é para mim.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira e a voz de Victoria interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Edward, certamente não está pensando em alimentar todos esses normandos durante todo o inverno. — Com um gesto largo, indicou o salão. — Se fizer isso, no fim da estação estaremos morrendo à míngua.

Edward olhou para os vinte e tantos homens que se fartavam a custa das despensas de Darkenwald, depois para a irmã.

— O número é maior, pois alguns estão de guarda, protegendo o castelo de assaltantes e ladrões. Protegem meu povo... E você. Não questione outra vez o que eles comem.

Victoria olhou para ele com desprezo. Outro homem teimoso como seu pai. Não existia nenhum suficientemente esperto para tomar conta da própria família?

Logo depois, Bella pediu licença a Edward e, levantando da mesa, foi ver como estava Carlisle. Tornou a molhar as compressas e mandou Jacob tomar conta dele durante a noite, mantendo o fogo aceso para que o velho saxão não sentisse frio. Se ele piorasse, devia chamá-la imediatamente.

Jacob olhou demoradamente para ela.

— Devo acordar Renne para chamar você? Bella respondeu com um suspiro.

— Ao que parece, não tenho segredos para ninguém. Até a prostituta mais vulgar pode ter um pecado secreto. Mas eu? — riu baixinho. — Tudo que faço deve ser anunciado da mais alta montanha. Que importa se você mesmo for me chamar?

— Esperava ter privacidade quando seu amante nos governa? — perguntou ele asperamente. Olhou para o chão com os músculos tensos — devo honrar essa coisa entre vocês dois como se fosse um casamento? O que esperam que eu faça?

Bella balançou a cabeça e estendeu as mãos abertas.

— Jacob, você e eu jamais poderemos voltar a ser o que éramos antes da chegada dos normandos. Uma porta se fechou entre nós. Esqueça que fui sua prometida.

— Não há nenhuma porta entre nós, Bella — disse ele, com amargura. — Apenas um homem.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Muito bem, um homem, e ele não pretende me libertar.

— Está preso ao seu encanto — acusou Jacob. Ergueu a mão, apontando para o vestido dela. — E agora veste-se para agradá-lo. Se não lavar o rosto nem passar perfume no corpo, ele vai procurar outra. Mas você é vaidosa demais para deixar que isso aconteça.

Por mais que se esforçasse, Bella não conseguiu conter o riso. Jacob corou, embaraçado. Olhou nervosamente para Edward e viu o normando observando os dois, muito carrancudo.

— Bella — disse Jacob, entre os dentes cerrados. — Pare com essa loucura! Quer que eu seja castigado outra vez?

Ela tentou parar, mas apenas riu em tom mais baixo.

— Perdoe-me, Jacob — disse ela —, não consigo parar.

— Está rindo de mim — resmungou ele, cruzando os braços peito. — Você detesta e ridiculariza minhas roupas. Queria que eu fosse como seu amante normando. Tão orgulhoso de seu porte que certamente desfila como um galo ao nascer do dia. Tiraram minhas roupas. O que queria que eu vestisse?

Bella ficou séria e pôs a mão no braço dele.

— Não é a roupa que o prejudica, Jacob, é a falta de um banho. Jacob afastou a mão dela.

— Seu amante está olhando e não quero sentir os dentes afiados dos cães esta noite, nem o chicote. É melhor voltar para ele.

Com um gesto de assentimento, Bella ajoelhou ao lado de Carlisle, ajeitando o manto que o cobria. Quando ela se inclinou sobre ele, o velho saxão disse, com um sorriso cansado.

— É mais do que bondosa comigo, na minha velhice, Lady Bella. Sua beleza e o toque suave de suas mãos encheram de luz o meu dia.

— Acho que a febre perturba sua mente, senhor — disse ela, sorrindo.

Ele roçou com os lábios, de leve, as costas da mão de Bella, depois fechou os olhos. Ela se levantou e, sem um olhar para Jacob, voltou para o lado de Edward. Os olhos do normando a seguiram até ela parar atrás de sua cadeira, de onde podia observá-lo sem ser vista. Ele estava calmo agora e respondia cortesmente as perguntas da irmã sobre suas propriedades e sua situação com Guilherme. Victoria reclamou da tolerância excessiva com que ele tratava os criados, eram pessoas rudes e precisavam ser conduzidas com mão firme. Quando ela deu este último conselho, Edward olhou para James, que, recostado na cadeira, parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo e com a conversa de Victoria.

— Folgo em ver que é capaz de fazer julgamentos tão rapidamente, Victoria — disse Edward, mas ela não percebeu a ironia.

— Logo vai descobrir que sou muito perceptiva, irmão — disse ela com um sorriso, erguendo os olhos para Bella.

Edward deu de ombros e ergueu o braço para segurar a mão de Bella.

— Não tenho nada para esconder. Todos sabem como eu vivo e como dirijo minha propriedade.

Para maior irritação de Victoria, ele começou a brincar com os dedos de Bella e a acariciar seu braço. Bella corou, constrangida. O sorriso de contentamento desapareceu dos lábios de James e ele voltou a encher até a borda seu copo de chifre. As palavras morreram nos lábios de Victoria e Bella imaginou se esse era um dos meios usados por ele para irritar a todos. Edward levantou-se, pôs a mão no ombro de Bella e com um sorriso dirigiu-se ao cavaleiro Jasper, que um pouco antes se vangloriava de sua habilidade com a espada naquela tarde.

— Não é o seu talento que o mantém na sela, rapaz, mas seu belo rosto. Olhando para ele, todos pensam que estão na frente de uma doce mulher e não têm coragem de feri-la.

O riso dos homens ecoou na sala e Jasper corou intensamente, mas não perdeu o bom humor. Edward continuou a brincar jovialmente com seus homens, sem deixar de acariciar o braço de Bella, que, confusa, não percebeu que Victoria os observava atentamente. Se o olhar dela fosse uma lâmina, teria atravessado o coração de Bella.

A fúria de Victoria aumentou quando, mais tarde, Edward subiu a escada para o quarto com a mão na cintura de Bella.

— O que ele vê naquela rameira? — perguntou Victoria, recostando na cadeira como uma criança mimada e contrariada.

James desviou os olhos da jovem que subia a escada e tomou um gole de cerveja. Depois, inclinou-se para Victoria com um sorriso encantador.

— Eu não saberia dizer, pois meus olhos são somente para a senhora. Ah, se eu pudesse senti-la ao meu lado, seu corpo junto do meu, conheceria os prazeres do paraíso.

Victoria disse, com um riso rouco.

— Sir de Marte, está fazendo com que eu tema por minha virtude. Nunca fui cortejada com tanta ousadia.

— Não tenho muito tempo — admitiu James. — Devo partir de manhã para juntar-me a Guilherme. — Vendo o desapontamento nos olhos dela, continuou, sorrindo — mas não tema, doce jovem, voltarei, nem que seja no meu leito de morte.

— Seu leito de morte! — Exclamou Victoria apreensiva. — Mas para onde vai? Devo temer por sua segurança?

— Na verdade, há perigo. Nós, os normandos, não somos muito populares entre os ingleses. Eles podem rejeitar Guilherme e escolher outro. Devemos convencê-los de que ele é a melhor escolha.

— Você luta corajosamente por seu duque, enquanto meu irmão diverte-se com aquela prostituta. Realmente, ele não tem nenhuma honra.

James deu de ombros.

— Ela apenas faz com que ele possa partir feliz para a batalha.

— Edward vai também? — perguntou ela, surpresa.

— Não agora, mas muito em breve. Infelizmente meu destino pode chegar mais depressa que ninguém se importará.

— Eu me importo — confessou Victoria. James segurou a mão dela e levou-a ao peito.

— Oh, meu amor, essas palavras são doces aos meus ouvidos. Sinta meu coração batendo dentro do meu peito e saiba que a desejo ardentemente. Venha para o campo comigo e deixe que eu estenda meu manto no chão para nós dois. Juro que não a tocarei, apenas quero abraçá-la por algum tempo, antes de partir.

Victoria corou.

— É muito convincente, senhor cavaleiro. Os dedos dele apertaram os dela.

— Damoiselle, é bela demais para que eu possa resistir. Diga que virá comigo. Deixe-me partir com uma pequena lembrança de sua bondade.

— Não devo — disse Victoria, sem muita convicção.

— Ninguém vai saber. Seu pai está dormindo. Seu irmão, divertindo-se. Diga que virá, meu amor.

Victoria balançou de leve a cabeça, num gesto afirmativo.

— Não vai se arrepender de sua generosidade — murmurou James, com voz rouca. — Vou à frente para preparar o lugar e volto para apanhá-la. Não se demore, eu peço.

Beijou-lhe apaixonadamente a mão, envolvendo-a em ondas quentes de excitação, depois levantou-se e saiu da sala.

Edward fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, cansado, notando com gratidão o banho quente que o esperava.

— Você dirige esta casa como se tivesse nascido com o talento para proporcionar conforto a uma grande família, Bella — comentou ele, começando a se despir.

Ela sorriu e, com olhar malicioso, disse.

— Minha mãe me ensinou essa responsabilidade desde cedo. Edward resmungou.

— Isso é bom. Você é uma boa escrava. O riso de Bella soou claro e musical.

— Sou mesmo, meu senhor? Meu pai disse certa vez que tenho uma natureza indomável.

— E acho que tinha razão — respondeu Edward, entrando na banheira e recostando-se na borda com um suspiro de alívio. — Mesmo assim, gosto das coisas como estão.

— Ah — disse ela. — Então contenta-se em produzir filhos bastardos?

— Você ainda não provou que é capaz de gerar nenhum filho bastardo, chérie.

— O tempo de prova ainda não terminou, meu senhor — disse ela, rindo, enquanto tirava a túnica, de costas para ele. — Não apóie suas esperanças em fantasias. Quase todas as mulheres são férteis. Apenas tem tido sorte nas suas aventuras.

— Não se trata de sorte, mas de cuidado — corrigiu ele. — Tenho por hábito perguntar sobre o status da dama, antes de satisfazer meus desejos.

— Não me perguntou nada.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Achei que não devia saber e realmente não sabe. Essa é a desvantagem das jovens virgens.

Bella corou.

— Então, jamais possuiu uma jovem virtuosa, meu senhor?

— A escolha foi minha.

— Quer dizer que, se desejar, pode ter qualquer jovem virgem? — perguntou ela, cautelosamente.

— As mulheres não são muito discriminadoras. Eu podia ter possuído muitas.

— Oh — exclamou Bella. — Quanta confiança! E eu sou uma entre suas várias prostitutas!

Passando a esponja no peito, ele olhou de lado para ela.

— Digamos, chérie, que até agora é a mais interessante.

— Talvez porque sou mais nova do que todas as suas outras mulheres — disse ela, secamente. Com passos rápidos, aproximou-se da banheira e com gestos provocantes tocou os próprios seios, a cintura, os quadris, chamando a atenção para suas qualidades. — Talvez meus seios não sejam tão caídos e minhas pernas não sejam tão curvas. Minha cintura ainda é fina, e meu queixo não desaparece entre dobras de gordura. Certamente alguma coisa o levou a me possuir sem tomar antes suas costumeiras precauções.

Com um sorriso nos olhos esverdeados, Edward estendeu o braço e com um movimento brusco puxou-a para dentro da banheira. Com um grito, Bella tentou se livrar.

— Minha roupa! — soluçou ela, com as lágrimas descendo dos olhos, afastando do corpo a combinação molhada. — É a melhor que eu tenho e agora está arruinada.

Edward riu, encostando o rosto no dela.

— Ia ficar muito vaidosa se eu dissesse que você é a mais bela de todas ou que é capaz de enfeitiçar um homem a ponto de fazê-lo esquecer suas convicções. Na verdade, ficaria insuportavelmente vaidosa se eu dissesse que é a mulher mais bela que já vi. — Apertou mais os braços em volta dela. — Ficaria muito segura de si, pensando que eu jamais olharia para outra mulher por achar que é a mais desejável de todas. Portanto, não vou dizer nada disso e vou lhe fazer um favor. Seu coração pode prendê-la a mim e talvez você chore e se desespere quando eu escolher outra para substituí-la. Não quero nenhum compromisso do qual não possa me livrar. — Acrescentou, como uma advertência: — Não se apaixone por mim, Bella, para não ser magoada.

Com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, ela disse.

— Não se preocupe. Você é a última pessoa em toda a cristandade pela qual eu me apaixonaria.

Edward sorriu.

— Isso é bom.

— Se despreza as mulheres, como diz, por que está me prevenindo? Diz isso a todas as suas mulheres?

Edward soltou-a e recostou-se na banheira.

— Não, você é a primeira, mas é mais jovem do que todas elas e mais inexperiente.

Apoiando os braços no peito dele e o queixo nas mãos, Bella sorriu, pensativamente.

— Mesmo assim, sou mulher, meu senhor. Por que é bom para mim quando nunca foi com as outras? Deve sentir algo diferente por mim. — Delineando o queixo dele com a ponta do dedo, continuou. — Tenha cuidado, meu senhor, não se apaixone por mim.

Edward passou um braço sob os joelhos dela e o outro sob os ombros e a pôs para fora da banheira.

— Não amo mulher alguma e jamais amarei — disse, secamente. — No momento, você me convém. Só isso.

— E depois de mim, senhor, quem então? Edward deu de ombros.

— A primeira que me agradar.

Bella correu para um canto escuro do quarto, com as mãos sobre os ouvidos. Tremendo de raiva e frustração, sentiu que ele jamais permitiria que ganhasse alguma vantagem. Era um jogo que ele fazia com ela por causa do seu desprezo pelas mulheres, jamais lhe permitindo a mais leve confiança no seu relacionamento, jamais permitindo que se aproximasse do seu verdadeiro eu. Edward ridicularizava e atormentava as mulheres para observar calmamente sua reação, insistindo pacientemente até a vítima ceder ou fugir. Mas ela não atingira ainda o âmago de sua alma, pensou Bella, nem ele destruíra sua coragem. Era uma verdadeira batalha entre os dois. Enquanto Edward a prevenia para não se apaixonar por ele, Bella procurava os pontos fracos na sua armadura de ódio.

Tremendo de frio, tirou a roupa molhada e deitou rapidamente na cama, cobrindo-se até o queixo com o manto de pele. Quando Edward se deitou, ela fingiu que dormia deitada de lado, de costas para ele. Não podia vê-lo, mas sentia sua atenção e sorriu, imaginando o que ele ia fazer agora. Não teve de imaginar por muito tempo. Edward pôs a mão em seu ombro e a fez deitar de costas.

— Damoiselle, sei que não está dormindo.

— E faria diferença, se eu estivesse? — perguntou ela, com sarcasmo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e aproximou os lábios dos dela.

— Não.

O viking olhava a silhueta de Rosalie deitada em sua cama em um quarto próximo a do senhor de Darkenwald.

— Um dia vais aprender a não ter medo de mim, damoiselle.

Rosalie virou-se de pronto para olhá-lo, machucando o rosto no processo. — Oh!

Emmett correu para assisti-la e segurou seu delicado rosto com as mãos.

— Não tenho medo do senhor, lord. — Emmet riu com vontade, mas logo após olhar novamente nos olhos claros da menina a sua frente, ficou sério novamente.

— Não sou lord, damoiselle. — Disse rouco.

— Tão pouco sou damoiselle.

— A partir de agora será. Sei que pareço um animal selvagem, Rosálie, mas quero que saiba que estará salva aqui. De tudo que não desejares. Até de mim. Não serei mentiroso, Rosalie, pois lhe quero mais que tudo. — Sentiu a pequena estremecer e sorriu carinhoso. — Mas quero que seja recíproco.

— Como isso pode ser recíproco, lord Emmett?

— Menina! — Sussurrou o viking. — Isso deve ser recíproco sempre. Ao se deitarem na cama, tanto o homem como a mulher devem sentir prazer, Rosalie. Sem dor, sem medo, sem violência. Só prazer. Você saberá disso logo, damoiselle.

Rosalie corou e abaixou o olhar, desviando dos olhos cheios de desejo do viking. Emmett acariciou o rosto ferido e beijou a testa da mulher que queria só para si.

— Agora durma tranquila, damoiselle. O único contato que terá comigo será meu corpo para lhe aquecer. Quando quiser conhecer os prazeres com um homem, eu estarei aqui para lhe ensinar. Não antes disso, menina.

Victoria saiu para a clareira banhada de luar e sobressaltou-se quando sentiu a mão pesada no ombro. Virou para trás rapidamente, com uma ponta de medo, lembrando dos homens fortes e rudes no salão durante o jantar. Mas, ao ver o rosto sorridente de James, riu aliviada.

— Você veio — disse ele.

— É verdade, cavaleiro, estou aqui.

James ergueu-a do chão e carregou-a para o bosque. O coração de Victoria disparou. Com um riso nervoso, passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, sentindo-se pequena e indefesa.

— Você me faz esquecer minha sanidade — murmurou ela no ouvido dele. — É difícil acreditar que nos conhecemos esta manhã.

James parou e tirou a mão debaixo dos joelhos dela, fazendo-a ficar de pé.

— Só nos conhecemos hoje? — perguntou com voz rouca, apertando-a contra seu peito. — Pensei que séculos tinham passado desde que a deixei no salão.

Victoria estava completamente atordoada.

— Oh, foram apenas anos, meu querido.

Tremendo de desejo, beijaram-se com ardor. Habilmente, James soltou a túnica e a combinação de Victoria e gentilmente a fez se deitar no seu manto estendido no chão. Por um momento seus olhos admiraram o corpo esguio iluminado pela luz prateada do luar. Acariciou os seios pequenos pensando em outros, mais redondos e mais cheios, lembrando a pele macia e clara, o cabelo cor de fogo, o corpo perfeito. Imaginou as mãos de Edward tomando posse de toda esta beleza. James se moveu bruscamente, irritado, assustando Victoria.

— O que foi? Está vindo alguém? — perguntou ela, nervos procurando se cobrir com as pontas do manto.

As mãos dele impediram o movimento.

— Não, não é nada. O luar me engana, isso é tudo. Pensei ter algo se movendo, mas foi impressão.

Victoria relaxou o corpo e pôs a mão no peito dele sob a túnica, acariciando os músculos fortes.

— Senhor cavaleiro, eu estou em desvantagem — murmurou ela — sou muito curiosa.

Com um sorriso, James começou a se despir.

— Assim é melhor — aprovou Victoria. — Você é muito belo, meu querido. Moreno como a terra, quente e forte como os carvalhos. Nunca pensei que os homens pudessem ser belos, mas estava enganada.

As mãos dela acariciaram ousadamente o corpo de James, acendendo as quentes chamas da paixão.

— Seja gentil comigo — murmurou ela, deitando sobre o manto. Seus olhos claros eram como estrelas, cintilando distantes até James se inclinar sobre ela, cobrindo o corpo esguio com o seu e então, lentamente, eles se uniram.

Um lobo uivou ao longe quando James finalmente sentou, abraçando os joelhos e olhando através da noite para a luz fraca da janela de Edward. Um vulto de homem apareceu das sombras do quarto, afastou-se e voltou a aparecer. James o viu flexionar o braço e sorriu, esperando que o exercício com armas daquele dia pudesse prejudicar o prazer de Edward, embora não tivesse prejudicado o seu. O vulto escuro virou de perfil, olhando para onde James sabia que estava a cama. Ele quase podia ver o cabelo brilhante sobre o travesseiro e o rosto pequeno, oval, macio e perfeito adormecido, como se ele fosse o homem delineado na janela.

Era intenso seu desejo de vingança. Às vezes ele quase a sentia ao alcance da mão, mas era esquiva, tanto quanto a jovem que dormia na cama do senhor do solar, irresistível e intocável, sempre tentadora. Seu corpo ficou tenso à lembrança de Isabella nos seus braços. Não pensava em outra coisa, dia e noite e sabia que só ficaria satisfeito quando ela fosse só sua. James sorriu, certo de que se vingaria de Edward, roubando Isabella dele. Mesmo que Edward não tivesse nenhuma afeição por ela, seu orgulho seria duramente ferido.

— No que está pensando? — murmurou Victoria, suavemente, acariciando-lhe o peito.

James voltou-se e tomou-lhe nos braços outra vez.

— Estava pensando na felicidade que você me proporcionou. Agora posso ir para Guilherme com sua doce lembrança no coração. — Apertou o corpo frio dela contra o seu. — Está tremendo de frio, chérie, ou por causa da força do nosso amor?

Victoria passou os braços finos pelo pescoço dele.

— As duas coisas, meu querido. As duas coisas.


	10. Chapter 9

Os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram a geada que cobria as árvores fazendo-as cintilar como jóias e as aves começaram a acordar nos ninhos. Depois de uma batida rápida, James abriu a porta do quarto onde Edward e Bella dormiam ainda. Com o instinto de guerreiro, Edward saltou da cama e apanhou a espada que estava no chão de pedra, Antes que a porta estivesse completamente aberta, ele estava pronto para enfrentar o inimigo. Para um homem que há pouco dormia calmamente ao lado de uma mulher, ele parecia completamente alerta e capaz de revidar qualquer ataque.

— Oh, é você — rosnou Edward, sentando na cama.

Bella acordou e ainda atordoada olhou para Edward sem perceber James perto da porta. A pequena manta de pele mais revelava do que cobria sua nudez e James olhou avidamente para ela. Acompanhando o olhar dele, Edward ergueu a espada na direção do intruso.

— Temos um visitante matutino, chérie — disse ele e Bella cobriu-se rapidamente com o manto de pele.

— Por que veio ao meu quarto a esta hora da manhã, James? — perguntou Edward, levantando-se para embainhar a espada.

James curvou-se, num cumprimento exagerado e zombeteiro na frente do homem despido.

— Perdoe-me, senhor. Eu não quis partir de Darkenwald ser perguntar se deseja mais alguma coisa de mim. Talvez uma mensagem para o duque.

— Não, nenhuma mensagem — disse Edward.

Com um gesto de assentimento, James voltou-se para sair, mas parou e olhou para os dois com um sorriso.

— Deve ter cuidado nos bosques durante a noite. Os lobos vagueiam por toda a parte. Eu os ouvi nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, imaginando quem teria sido a companheira do cavaleiro dessa vez.

— Do modo que faz sua ronda, James, muito em breve vai aumentar a população de Darkenwald.

James riu divertido.

— E sem dúvida a primeira a dar a luz será minha bela senhora Isabella.

Antes que tivesse tempo de perceber o efeito de suas palavras, um pequeno objeto passou raspando por sua orelha e bateu na porta, atrás dele. James olhou para Bella, ajoelhada na cama, segurando a manta de pele contra o peito. Passando a mão na orelha, ele admirou a beleza da fúria dela.

— Minha avezinha, sua natureza arrebatada me encanta. Está zangada por causa da minha conquista da noite passada? Garanto que não imaginei que ia sentir ciúmes.

— Ah! — exclamou Bella, procurando outro objeto para atirar nele. Não encontrando nada que servisse, saiu da cama, aproximou-se de Edward, que a observava em silêncio, e tentou desembainhar a espada dele, sem conseguir. Era pesada demais.

— Por que fica aí parado, rindo do atrevimento dele? — perguntou para Edward. Bateu o pé no chão, zangada. — Faça com que ele respeite sua autoridade.

Edward deu de ombros e sorriu para ela.

— Ele está brincando como uma criança. Quando o jogo ficar sério, eu o mato.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de James.

— Estou à sua disposição, Edward. — Sorriu com frieza. — A qualquer hora.

Saiu do quarto e por um longo momento Bella olhou para a porta fechada.

— Monseigneur — disse ela, por fim — acho que ele o considera uma ameaça.

— Não se deixe levar pela imaginação, chérie — respondeu ele secamente. — James pertence a uma das famílias mais ricas da Normandia. Sim, ele me odeia, mas porque acha que só os homens de sangue nobre devem ter títulos. — Riu e acrescentou: — E, naturalmente, ele quer você.

Bella voltou-se rapidamente para ele.

— James me deseja só porque sou propriedade sua. — Edward a abraçou e, erguendo o queixo dela, a fez olhar em seus olhos.

— Tenho certeza de que James não ficaria furioso se eu lhe roubasse Rosalie.

E ergueu-a do chão, apertando-a contra o peito.

— Meu senhor — protestou Bella, procurando se libertar do abraço. — Já é de manhã. Precisa cuidar de seus deveres.

— Mais tarde — disse ele, com voz rouca, e encerrou o assunto com um beijo ardente que deixou Bella completamente indefesa, compreendendo que era inútil resistir. Edward era mais forte e lutar contra ele só serviria para prolongar seu sofrimento.

Victoria desceu rapidamente a escada, alegre e completamente apaixonada, nas primeiras horas do dia. Vira James partir e seu coração foi com ele. No salão, os homens tomavam a primeira refeição de pão e carnes. Conversando e rindo, não deram nenhuma atenção a ela. Ao lado da lareira, Carlisle ainda dormia e Victoria, procurando um rosto familiar, viu apenas Seth e o jovem com quem Isabella conversara na noite anterior. Estavam servindo os homens de Edward e aparentemente não notaram sua entrada, mas, quando ela sentou mesa de Edward, Seth aproximou-se imediatamente para servi-la,

— Onde está meu irmão? — perguntou ela. — Esses homens parecem que não têm o que fazer. Ele não determinou suas tarefas?

— Sim, minha senhora. Estão à espera dele, que ainda não desceu.

— A preguiça de meu irmão espalha-se como uma praga — zombou ela.

— Ele sempre desce muito cedo. Não sei por que está demorando — Victoria recostou-se na cadeira.

— A mulher saxã, sem dúvida.

Rubro de raiva, Seth abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a outra vez e, em silêncio, voltou para a cozinha.

Victoria começou a comer distraída, ouvindo a conversa dos homens e pensando na noite passada. Sir Jasper entrou com o cavaleiro Eric. Os normandos cumprimentaram, chamando-os para junto deles.

-— Você não devia ir a Cregan esta manhã? — perguntou Jasper a Willian, o cavaleiro mais velho.

— Sim, rapaz, mas parece que Edward prefere ficar no quarto — respondeu rindo. Olhou para o teto e estalou os dedos. Os homens riram às gargalhadas.

Com um largo sorriso, Jasper disse:

— Talvez seja melhor verificar se ele não está na cama com o pescoço cortado. A julgar pela fúria de James, antes de partir, acho que tiveram outra discussão.

O cavaleiro mais velho deu de ombros.

— Por causa daquela jovem, sem dúvida. James anda inquieto desde que dormiu com ela.

Victoria sobressaltou-se confusa e espantada. Foi como se tivesse recebido um golpe no peito e pensou que não ia suportar a dor.

— Sim — sorriu Jasper. — E não vai ser fácil tirar a mulher de Edward se ele quiser ficar com ela. Mas acho que, se eu fosse James, também lutaria por esse prêmio.

— Ah, meu jovem, ela tem sangue bem quente — riu Willian. — É melhor deixá-la para um homem mais experiente do que você.

A conversa cessou bruscamente quando ouviram uma porta bater no segundo andar. Edward desceu os degraus, afivelando a espada. Saudou a irmã, que olhou para ele com frieza.

— Espero que tenha descansado bem, Victoria. Sem esperar resposta, aproximou-se de seus homens.

— Então, pensam que podem se atrasar só porque eu me atrasei. Muito bem, veremos se o descanso foi bom para sua eficiência.

Apanhou pão e carne e foi até a porta.

— O que estão esperando? — perguntou, com um sorriso. — Vou para Cregan. E vocês?

Todos se levantaram e saíram apressadamente atrás dele, sabendo que teriam um dia trabalhoso. Edward já estava montado, comendo o pão com carne. Finalmente, quando conseguiu alguma ordem no grupo, atirou o pedaço de pão para Emmett e, esporeando Huno, seguiu na frente, na direção de Cregan.

Victoria levantou-se lentamente do banco, sentindo-se infeliz, e caminhou para a escada. Parou na frente da porta do quarto de Edward e estendeu a mão tremula para a maçaneta, mas a retirou, apertando-a contra o peito, como se tivesse tocado ferro em brasa. Estava muito pálida e os olhos claros pareciam atravessar a madeira que a separava da jovem que dormia no outro lado da porta. O ódio que sentia agora era maior do que seu desprezo por Edward e Victoria jurou a mesma que a mulher saxã sentiria o peso de sua ira.

Cautelosamente, como temendo que o menor ruído pudesse acordar a outra mulher, Victoria afastou-se da porta e foi para o seu quarto

Um pouco mais tarde, Bella desceu para o salão e ficou sabendo que Edward partira para Cregan. Emmett, no comando agora, tentava acalmar os ânimos de duas mulheres que discutiam por causa de um pente de marfim dado a uma delas por um soldado normando. Bella parou e observou a tentativa de Emmett para resolver o caso. Uma jurava que tinha encontrado o pente, a outra dizia que ela o roubara hábil no tratar com homens, o viking estava agora completamente perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

Bella sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Ora, Emmett, por que não corta o cabelo das duas, à moda do normandos? Assim não vão precisar do pente.

As mulheres olharam para ela sobressaltadas e boquiabertas. O sorriso de Emmett fez com que a mulher devolvesse o pente e se afastasse com pressa, enquanto a outra saía na outra direção.

Bella não pôde conter o riso claro e jovial.

— Ora, Emmett, você é humano, afinal. Eu nunca poderia imaginar. Permitir que duas simples mulheres o deixassem tão confuso.

— Malditas mulheres — resmungou ele, balançando a cabeça. Entrando no solar.

Carlisle estava melhor e sua pele recuperara o brilho. Ao meio dia, almoçou com apetite. Bella mudou o curativo da perna, retirou com cuidado a lama seca e a matéria purulenta. O ferimento começava a cicatrizar e a carne em volta tinha um aspecto mais saudável.

No fim da tarde, Victoria desceu do quarto e aproximou-se de Bella.

— Você tem um cavalo para mim? Eu gostaria de ver a terra que Edward conquistou.

Bella fez um gesto afirmativo.

— Uma égua berbere, veloz e forte, mas extremamente caprichosa. Eu não aconselharia...

— Se você pode montá-la, acho que não terei nenhuma dificuldade — disse Victoria, friamente.

Bella escolheu as palavras com cuidado.

— Tenho certeza de que monta muito bem, Victoria, mas temo que Cleome...

O olhar furioso da mulher a interrompeu. Bella cruzou as mãos e ficou calada, sentindo o ódio intenso da outra. Victoria voltou-se e deu ordens para que arriassem a égua e providenciassem uma escolta. Quando o animal chegou à frente da casa, Bella pensou em recomendar que ela tivesse cuidado e segurasse as rédeas com firmeza, mas novamente o olhar de Victoria a fez calar. Bella estremeceu quando Victoria chicoteou com força o flanco do animal, que partiu velozmente, deixando para trás seus acompanhantes. Preocupada, notou que Victoria partira na direção de Cregan. Não era Cregan que a preocupava, mas o caminho para chegar lá. As trilhas eram limpas e largas, mas fora delas havia muitas valas e despenhadeiros perigosos.

Bella procurou esquecer sua apreensão, ocupando-se com seus afazeres diários, mas acabou passando grande parte da tarde ouvindo as queixas de Renne sobre a desatenção e os modos rudes de Victoria. Depois disso, subiu para o quarto. Não podia comentar com Edward a atitude da meia-irmã, pois seria o mesmo que alimentar seu desprezo pelas mulheres. Ele podia achar que Bella estava sendo muito severa com Victoria e não lhe dar atenção. Contudo, durante aquela manhã, ela já provocara bastante perturbação. Passou o tempo todo procurando nas arcas de Renne alguma coisa para vestir e ficou furiosa e irritada porque as roupas eram pequenas demais para ela. Embora fosse magra, Victoria era quase da altura de Bella e não tinha a estrutura frágil de Renne. Depois disso, ordenou que levassem o almoço ao seu quarto. Victoria esbofeteou Rosalie e a fez chorar várias vezes, por causa de ninharias. Alegou que a criada era lerda demais. E agora Victoria vagava pelo campo na montaria preferida de Bella.

Vagava era bem a palavra, pois Victoria não sabia para onde estava indo. Queria apenas correr. Estava furiosa e ao mesmo tempo abatida. A simples ideia daquela jovem saxã desfrutando da hospitalidade de seu irmão deixava-lhe os nervos à flor da pele. Mas a dura revelação de que seu amante a possuíra antes de Edward bastava para tornar impossível qualquer sentimento de amizade entre elas. Além disso, Edward exibia abertamente a rameira como se ela fosse jovem virtuosa, quando na verdade não passava de uma prostituta, uma escrava capturada. A cadela tivera a ousadia de dizer que aquele animal lhe pertencia. Nenhuma serva tinha o direito de possuir um cavalo, muito menos uma escrava. Victoria não tinha sequer um vestido decente para receber James, quando ele voltasse. Tudo que tinha fora tomado pelos normandos. Mas Edward permitia que Bella usasse suas roupas finas. Aquela adaga com o cabo cravejado de pedras valia um bom dinheiro.

Victoria chicoteou outra vez Cleome e o animal partiu num louco galope. Os dois acompanhantes a seguiam a distância, poupando seus animais. Acostumada com a mão firme e experiente de Bella, Cleome não percebia nenhuma autoridade nas rédeas frouxas. Escolhia o caminho no chão firme da trilha, dando pouca atenção comandos de Victoria. Furiosa, ela puxou as rédeas bruscamente conduzindo o animal para fora da estrada e entrando no bosque fechado. Usou o chicote com violência e Cleome, erguendo a cabeça, começou a correr velozmente no mato alto. Com uma ponta de medo, Victoria compreendeu sua tolice, pois os galhos baixos das árvores e as trepadeiras a açoitavam, enquanto o animal seguia a galope, galgando colinas e atravessando vales. Ouvia os homens atrás delas gritando para parar o animal, mas Cleome, com o freio nos dentes, não obedecia mais ao seu comando e corria em disparada, num galope cada vez mais rápido. Victoria entrou em pânico. Viu um desfiladeiro a sua frente, mas o animal não diminuiu o passo, nem tentou se desviar e na sua corrida louca, como se estivessem fugindo de um monstro, Cleome saltou para o despenhadeiro. Com um grito, Victoria atirou-se para fora da sela e o animal rolou entre os galhos e o mato alto, caindo com um baque surdo no chão de pedra. Os dois homens chegaram a galope e pararam. Victoria ficou de pé, tremendo de raiva, esquecendo o medo, exclamou, furiosa:

— Animal idiota! Cavalo ordinário! No caminho aberto, anda bem, mas no bosque corre como um gamo acossado!

Passou a mão na túnica para tirar os gravetos e a terra e procuro ajeitar o cabelo. Olhou furiosa para a égua, que, respirando com dificuldade, agonizava no fundo do despenhadeiro e sequer tentou acabar com seu sofrimento. Um dos homens desmontou, foi até borda do penhasco e depois voltou-se com um sorriso desanimado.

— Minha senhora, acho que sua montaria se feriu gravemente.

Mas Victoria balançou a cabeça.

— Ah! Aquela égua ordinária, idiota, não viu um despenhadeiro deste tamanho! Ainda bem que está morrendo!

Ouviram um tropel trovejante e das sombras escuras do bosque surgiu Edward, acompanhado por seus homens. Parou seu cavalo enorme e vermelho ao lado de Victoria e dos de seus dois acompanhantes.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou. — Por que estão aqui? Ouvimos um grito.

O homem que estava montado apontou para o desfiladeiro e Edward se aproximou da borda. Franziu a testa quando reconheceu o animal de Bella. Muitas vezes ele parara para acariciar Cleome e lhe dar um punhado de aveia. Voltou-se para Victoria.

— Você, querida irmã, montando um animal que não lhe dei ordem para usar?

Victoria tirou uma folha seca da saia e deu de ombros.

— O cavalo de uma escrava, que importância tem? Isabella não pode usá-lo agora. Seus deveres limitam-se ao quarto.

Contendo sua raiva, Edward disse:

— Você, com seu descuido, matou um bom animal! Seu desprezo pela propriedade alheia, Victoria, matou uma montaria valiosa.

— A égua era geniosa — respondeu Victoria, com calma. — Eu podia ter morrido.

Edward conteve-se para não responder como queria.

— Quem deu ordem para usar o cavalo?

— Não preciso da permissão de uma escrava — disse ela, arrogantemente. — O cavalo pertencia a Isabella, logo eu podia usá-lo quando bem entendesse.

Edward cerrou os punhos.

— Se Bella é uma escrava, então o que ela possui me pertence. Pois sou o senhor destas terras e tudo que existe aqui é meu. Você não pode maltratar meus cavalos e nem meus escravos.

— Eu fui maltratada! — respondeu Victoria, furiosa. — Olhe Para mim! Podia ter morrido montando aquele animal e ninguém me avisou que estava arriscando a minha vida. Isabella podia ter me detido, mas acho que ela deseja me ver morta. Não me avisou de nada.

Edward franziu a testa, ameaçadoramente.

— Para dizer a verdade, Edward, não sei o que você vê naquela mulher idiota — disse Victoria. — Pensei que tivesse aprendido a não dar atenção a criaturas inferiores, depois de conviver com damas da corte de Guilherme. Ela é uma cadelinha astuciosa e maldosa e no fim vai querer sua cabeça e a minha.

Edward puxou a rédea bruscamente, virando sua montaria de frente para os homens e erguendo um braço deu sinal de partida

— Edward! — exclamou Victoria, batendo com o pé no chão. — O mínimo que pode fazer é mandar um de seus homens me ceder seu cavalo.

Edward olhou para ela friamente por um longo momento, depois disse para um dos homens que a acompanhavam.

— Leve-a na garupa, Tyler. Deixe que ela volte assim para Darkenwald. Talvez aprenda o valor de uma boa montaria. — Então olhou para Victoria outra vez. — Não, querida irmã, o mínimo que posso fazer é terminar o que você começou tão descuidadamente.

Com essas palavras, ele desmontou, amarrou a rédea de Huno num arbusto e desceu a encosta íngreme do desfiladeiro. Levantou a cabeça de Cleome, fazendo-a olhar para ele. O animal tentou se levantar, mas com dois golpes certeiros e rápidos Edward cortou as veias laterais do pescoço, abaixando lentamente a cabeça dela outra vez. Extremamente aborrecido, voltou a montar. Em poucos instantes, tudo era silêncio no desfiladeiro.

Edward partiu rapidamente até alcançar seus homens. Com voz áspera, mandou que o outro acompanhante de Victoria voltasse para apanhar os arreios de Cleome. O grupo continuou em silêncio. A noite se aproximava quando o sentinela gritou, avisando a chegada do senhor do solar.

Edward viu Bella esperando na porta e pensou nas palavras de Victoria. Em que rede aquele mulher o enleara, a ponto de lhe dar as costas sem nenhuma preocupação? Será que em algum momento ia sentir a pequena adaga em seu peito? Bella dissera que se sentia mais segura enquanto ele estivesse vivo e era verdade, porém e mais tarde? As circunstâncias exigiriam sua morte e ela seria encarregada da execução? Senhor, não podia confiar em mulher alguma! Com os músculos do rosto tensos, pensou no quanto gostava da companhia dela. Seria difícil substituí-la, pois ela sabia lhe dar prazer. Seria um tolo se se desfizesse dela só por causa das acusações da irmã. Nenhum homem podia encontrar uma parceira de cama mais bela e satisfatória. Enquanto confiasse nela, podia satisfazer seus desejos sem sofrer consequências. Quase sorriu, mas então se lembrou de Cleome e que ele devia ser o primeiro a informá-la da perda do animal. Seus pensamentos voltaram para Victoria. Outra mulher cuja idiotice tinha de suportar, com a diferença de que ela não lhe proporcionava qualquer prazer.

Bella os esperava em silêncio ao lado de Emmett. Corou levemente quando seus olhos se encontraram, lembrando as carícias apaixonadas daquela manhã, mas Edward virou a cabeça, gritando uma ordem para seus homens. Irritado, ele desmontou, atirando as rédeas para Jasper. Ignorando Bella, entrou no solar, escancarando a porta.

Confusa, Bella olhou para os homens que se afastavam, mas todos evitavam seu olhar. Então ela viu Victoria na garupa de um de seus acompanhantes. Procurou sua pequena égua entre os enormes cavalos dos normandos, mas não a viu. Victoria desmontou e alisou a saia. Apreensiva, Bella notou a terra no vestido dela. Victoria olhou para ela friamente, com que a desafiando a fazer alguma pergunta. Com uma exclamação abafada, Bella fez meia-volta e entrou, à procura de Edward. Ele estava sentado à mesa, com um copo de cerveja na mão. Ergueu os olhos quando ela parou ao seu lado.

— Você deixou Cleome em Cregan? — perguntou ela, quase certa de que não se tratava disso.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Não. A égua quebrou as patas da frente e tive de acabar com seu sofrimento. Ela está morta, Isabella.

— Cleome? — perguntou ela, com um misto de riso e soluço. — Mas como? Ela conhecia bem todas as trilhas.

Uma voz aguda e seca disse atrás dela:

— Ah! Aquela égua estúpida não era capaz de encontrar o caminho mais simples, mas soube se atirar num buraco, jogando-me para fora da sela. Eu podia ter morrido! Você não me avisou que ela era malvada, Isabella.

— Malvada? — repetiu Bella, confusa. — Cleome não era malvada. Era um belo animal. Não havia outro mais veloz.

— Ah! Pode perguntar aos meus acompanhantes o que ela fez. Eles viram tudo. O que você ganharia com a minha morte?

Bella balançou a cabeça. Sentia o olhar de Edward atento. Era como se, com seu silêncio, a interrogasse também. Tentou sorrir.

— É uma brincadeira cruel, Victoria. Você matou o meu cavalo.

— Seu cavalo! — zombou Victoria. — Está dizendo que possui um cavalo? Você, uma mera escrava? — Sorriu do espanto de Bella. — Quer dizer o cavalo que pertencia ao meu irmão, não é?

— Não! — exclamou Bella. — Cleome era minha! Ganhei de meu pai! — Olhou para os dois. — Ela era tudo que eu...

Os soluços a impediram de continuar. Edward levantou e pôs a mão no braço dela, procurando consolá-la, mas Bella se afastou dele, furiosa. Só queria um pouco de privacidade. Acabava de subir a escada quando ouviu a voz de Victoria.

— Espere! Não pode ir a lugar nenhum sem minha ordem! Edward, atônito, olhou interrogativamente para a irmã.

— Eu sou sua irmã, ao passo que aquela cadelinha ordinária não passa de uma escrava! — vociferou ela. — Eu ando descalça e vestida com andrajos e você leva sua prostituta inglesa para a cama e a veste com todo luxo! Acha justo que eu sofra enquanto os escravos gozam o privilégio de sua hospitalidade? Você a exibe para mim e para meu pai como se fosse um símbolo de coragem conquistado e temos de comer as sobras de sua mesa, enquanto você faz a rameira sentar ao seu lado, onde pode acariciá-la à vontade!

Victoria não notou a expressão ameaçadora de Edward. Bella, que ficara imóvel à voz de comando, viu a fúria nos olhos dele. Carlisle ergueu o corpo, apoiado num cotovelo.

— Victoria! Victoria, ouça o que vou dizer! — ordenou ele. — Não quero que fale desse modo com Edward. Ele é um cavaleiro de Guilherme e o conquistador destas terras. Embora eu não tenha sido vencido em nenhuma batalha, fui privado de minhas terras. Viemos aqui como pedintes e estamos à sua mercê. Em consideração a mim, seu pai, não abuse da bondade dele.

— Meu pai! — zombou ela e apontou com o chicote de montaria para o escudo sem armas do velho saxão. — Foi meu pai quando mandou meu irmão para a morte? Foi meu pai quando minha mãe morreu? Foi meu pai quando me tirou de meu lar e me fez atravessar metade da Inglaterra para chegar a este barraco imundo só porque ouvimos os normandos falarem neste bastardo, Edward? Eu fui ofendida hoje, quase perdi a vida. Vai tomar o lado da escrava, contra sua filha, ou vai ser meu pai pela primeira vez na vida?

Ia continuar, mas a voz trovejante de Edward a impediu.

— Pare de tagarelar, mulher!

Victoria voltou-se rapidamente para ele e encontrou o olhar frio e penetrante do normando.

— Tenha cuidado com suas maneiras aqui — ordenou ele, em voz baixa, dando um passo para ela. — Cuide muito bem delas, minha Irmã. Você me chamou de bastardo. Eu sou. Mas a escolha não foi minha. E queixa-se da morte de sua bela mãe. É verdade, mas como ela morreu? Tenho certeza de que foi por sua própria vontade. Meu irmão, cavaleiro galante de Harold, morreu no campo de batalha. Ninguém o mandou. Foi seu juramento e sua honra que o levaram à luta. Morreu como um homem pela causa que escolheu. Mas, e a minha causa, irmã? Quem fez a escolha? Você! Seu irmão! Minha mãe! Seu pai! Vocês todos determinaram meu destino. Vocês me exilaram em terras distantes para não manchar seu nome, para não embaraçá-los. Eu era jovem e não conhecia outro pai a não ser o seu.

Voltou-se para Carlisle.

— E o senhor diz que minha mãe tentou corrigir um erro? — Riu secamente.—Pois eu digo que ela procurou a vingança de uma esposa astuta, pois quem foi prejudicado com sua revelação? Ela? Muito pouco. Minha irmã? — Curvou-se de leve na direção de Victoria. — Não foi prejudicada em nada, pois era a preferida de minha mãe. Meu irmão? Nunca, pois se tornou o filho favorito. O senhor? Foi profundamente ferido, estou certo, pois nós dois éramos realmente pai e filho. Mas seu dever de honra para com ela o fez me entregar àquele idiota que me dava uma mínima parte do dinheiro que o senhor mandava.

Os olhos frios como aço voltaram-se outra vez para Victoria.

— Não me diga outra vez o que devo à minha família. Aceite sem reclamar o que é dado de boa vontade, pois não tenho nenhuma obrigação para com vocês. Critica meus prazeres — indicou Bella com um gesto largo. — Isso também é assunto meu e de mais ninguém, pois ela continuará a ser minha, quer você queira ou não. Tenha cuidado quando falar de prostituta e de bastardo, pois não sou contrário à ideia de bater numa mulher. Muitas vezes fui tentado e me dominei. Portanto, está avisada.

"Agora a égua que você usou sem minha ordem está morta e eu tomo afeição por bons animais e ela era muito especial. Quanto à sua alegação de que ela tinha mau gênio, notei que estava um tanto esquiva ultimamente porque há algum tempo não é montada por Isabella. Prefiro acreditar que por isso nós a perdemos e quase perdemos você também. Vamos encerrar o assunto e não quero mais ouvir acusações sem provas. Eu a aconselho a se conformar com um guarda-roupa mais simples do que está acostumada. Não tenho paciência nem vontade de ouvir suas lamúrias sobre roupas. Se você se sente maltratada, fale com as mulheres da Inglaterra e pergunte de suas perdas e do quanto sofreram."

Ignorando a fúria de Victoria, ele foi até o centro do salão e voltou-se para ela outra vez.

— Vou sair amanhã para atender a um chamado do duque — Isabella olhou surpresa para ele. — Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar, mas quando voltar, espero que esteja reconciliada com o fato de que eu sou o senhor aqui e que dirijo esta casa do modo que achar melhor. Emmett ficará aqui e espero que o tratem com o respeito que merece. Deixarei dinheiro para o que precisar, não porque você exigiu, mas porque era o que eu pretendia fazer. A tagarelice das mulheres me cansa, portanto peço que não abuse mais da minha paciência. Está dispensada, querida irmã, e, se perguntar o que deve fazer, sugiro que se retire para seu quarto.

Ele esperou que Victoria subisse a escada, passando por Bella sem olhar para ela e logo ouviram a porta do quarto bater com força. Bella ergueu os olhos e Edward percebeu a angústia nos dois belos lagos cor de chocolate. Entreolharam-se por um momento e então ele observou o movimento dos ombros e dos quadris de Bella quando ela se voltou e começou a subir a escada com porte altivo.

Sentindo o olhar intenso do padrasto, Edward voltou-se para ele, esperando uma reprimenda. Mas viu apenas a leve sugestão de sorriso nos lábios do velho homem. Ele inclinou a cabeça uma vez e depois recostou-se nas mantas de pele e olhou para o fogo, Edward voltou-se para Emmett. O rosto do viking estava inexpressivo, mas os dois amigos se entendiam apenas com um olhar. Depois de um momento, Emmett saiu da sala.

Apanhando seu elmo e seu escudo, Edward subiu a escada com passo pesado. Sabia que Bella estava sentindo profundamente a perda de Cleome. Ele se julgava capaz de manejar suas raivas, mas não seu sofrimento. Nenhuma força podia aliviar a dor do sacrifício inútil de um belo animal. Edward culpava a si mesmo por tudo que acontecera. Podia ter evitado com uma única palavra, mas tinha outras preocupações, seus deveres e suas terras que precisavam ser guardadas durante sua ausência.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Bella estava perto da janela, com a cabeça encostada na veneziana interna. As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto e caíam no corpete do vestido. Edward a observou por alguns minutos e depois, com o cuidado de sempre, tirou a cota de malha, o elmo, a espada e o escudo, guardando cada coisa em seu lugar.

Edward considerava-se um homem sem nenhum vínculo, que não precisava de uma mulher para ocupar seus pensamentos. Levava uma vida dura e vigorosa. Não havia nela lugar para uma esposa e nenhuma mulher jamais o fez desejar uma companheira. Agora, sentia a falta de maneiras gentis em seu aprendizado da vida. Não sabia o que fazer para consolar uma jovem. Nunca precisou fazer isso antes ou desejou fazer. Seus casos com mulheres eram breves e superficiais, raramente passando de uma noite ou duas. Possuía as mulheres para satisfazer um desejo básico. Quando se cansava, abandonava-as sem maiores explicações. As afeições ou sentimentos não significavam nada para ele. Contudo, simpatizava com o que Bella estava sentindo e tinha pena dela, pois sentira o mesmo quando perdeu um cavalo favorito.

Como que guiado por um instinto, aproximou-se dela e tomou-a nos braços, abafando seus soluços contra o peito forte.

— Era um bom cavalo. — Disse com voz suave.

— Era uma boa égua. Era um bom pai. — A voz estava sufocada pelos soluços, mas se permitiu desabafar tudo que estava a matando. — Era um bom lar, meu senhor. Um solar comandado com mãos de ferro e olhos atentos. Quase percebo meu pai em suas atitudes, meu senhor. Vocês são iguais em vários aspectos. Se suas ordens tivessem sido respeitadas e meu pai estivesse vivo, você o teria como conselheiro fiel nos assuntos referentes ao solar.

— Eu acredito nisso, Bella.

— Meu pai não lutaria, colocando a vida de seu povo em risco. Ele negociaria a entrega do solar. Se ele estivesse vivo... — Os soluços aumentavam e Bella não conseguia mais controlar o choro.

— Shiu, chérie. Calma.

— Não, eu preciso que saiba. Se meu pai estivesse vivo, eu não estaria nessa condição lastimável, sendo obrigada a me deitar com um homem sem minha vontade e permissão. Minha mãe não estaria à beira da loucura. Tantas vidas não teriam sido perdidas. Se meu pai estivesse vivo, minha égua estaria viva. Sim, meu senhor, era uma boa égua.

Com ternura, afastou-lhe o cabelo do rosto e beijou cada lágrima, até Bella erguer os lábios para ele. Essa reação o surpreendeu agradavelmente, mas por um breve momento sentiu-se confuso. Desde a primeira vez, ela tolerara suas carícias como uma escrava, parecendo ansiosa para terminar logo com tudo. Mas lutava contra seus beijos, virando o rosto sempre que podia, como que temendo conceder alguma vitória ao seu captor. Agora, amargurada, ela respondeu quase avidamente ao beijo, abrindo os lábios quentes e tímidos para o ardor dos dele. O sangue pulsou forte nas veias de Edward, como uma tempestade no mar. Esqueceu a surpresa daquela reação e, erguendo-a nos braços, levou-a, doce e submissa, para a cama.

Deitou por cima dela e continuou com o beijo. Bella somente correspondia com o desejo de ser amparada. Edward passava as mãos pelo corpo delicado e não controlava mais seu desejo. Tentando não fazer movimentos bruscos, que despertassem a apatia em Bella, tirou a roupa de ambos. Passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, os seios, sempre atento à resposta de Bella.

— Eu sei de tudo isso, Bella. — sussurrava Edward enquanto passava a boca pelo corpo esguio. — Eu sei...

Mesmo correspondendo à troca de carícias, Bella teve a mesma reação quando sentiu Edward invadir-lhe, permanecendo quieta durante a penetração. Um pouco frustrado, ele continuou o movimento com a delicadeza do início, tentando passar-lhe o sentimento que invadia seu corpo e sua alma. Beijava sua boca, sussurrando elogios. Estava tão entregue que não percebeu quando a chamou de meu amor pouco antes de atingir o ápice.

Um fino raio de luar entrava pela fresta da janela fechada, invadindo o quarto onde Bella dormia, segura e calma, aconchegada nos braços de seu cavaleiro. Edward olhou para o raio de luz, pensando nos momentos que acabavam de passar, sem conseguir uma explicação lógica para a atitude dela.

Bella acordou quando os primeiros tons cinzentos da madrugada iluminavam o quarto. Ficou deitada saboreando o calor do corpo de Edward e o ombro forte e musculoso sob sua cabeça.

Ah, meu bom senhor, pensou ela, passando as pontas dos dedos no peito dele. Você é meu e acho que agora é só uma questão de tempo para que você saiba disso também.

Ela sorriu, lembrando aquela noite e deliciando-se com os suaves momentos do presente. Apoiando-se num cotovelo, observou o normando, admirando os traços belos e perfeitos e de repente sentiu que Edward a puxava para si. Surpresa, Bella tentou se libertar, com uma exclamação abafada. Edward abriu os olhos e sorriu.

— Ma chérie, deseja-me tanto que me acorda de um sono profundo?

Muito corada, Bella tentou lutar, mas ele a segurou com força

— É muita vaidade sua — acusou ela.

— É mesmo, Bella? — perguntou Edward com um sorriso zombeteiro. — Ou é verdade que não pode resistir ao desejo? Acho que há algum sentimento forte por mim no seu coração.

Bella ficou indignada com o tom de zombaria.

— É mentira — respondeu, secamente. — Acha que uma mulher saxã pode desejar um normando?

— Ah — suspirou ele, ignorando seus protestos. — Vai ser difícil encontrar uma mulher tão interessante na minha viagem e uma que sinta alguma afeição por mim, impossível.

— Ora, seu bufão vaidoso — exclamou ela, chegando para mais perto dele. Edward a abraçou, apertando os seios dela contra o peito e sorriu de prazer.

— Gostaria de levá-la comigo, Bella. Não teria nem um momento de tédio. Mas temo que uma jovem tão delicada não possa suportar a marcha da batalha e eu não arriscaria um tesouro tão valioso num jogo tolo.

Com a mão atrás da cabeça de Bella, aproximou os lábios dele dos dela. Beijou-a longa e apaixonadamente e mais uma vez Bella não encontrou forças para resistir. Edward rolou na cama, para cima dela e agora não precisava usar a força. A mão dela na nuca do normando era uma prova de sua submissão. A chama que corria em suas veias como lava derretida fazia com que procurasse avidamente a satisfação de seus desejos. Sentiu a mesma excitação da noite anterior, quando seu corpo jovem respondera com ardor ao dele, como se levado por vontade própria. Mas lembrou também o sentimento de frustração quando tudo terminou, como se estivesse faltando algum coisa.

A vergonha do modo como se comportara esfriou seu ardor. Ele a usava e depois zombava dela, sugerindo que sentia alguma coisa por ele. Não havia nenhuma ternura naquele homem? Como podia se sentir fria e distante quando um simples beijo quase a enlouquecia? Será que estava mesmo se apaixonando por ele?

A ideia foi como um balde de água fria. Bella ergueu-se de um salto e libertou-se dos braços dele, quase o arrastando com ela para a beirada da cama.

— Que diabo está acontecendo? — exclamou Edward, estendendo a mão para ela. Mais um pouco e não precisariam mais lutar. Agora, ele estava excitado e perturbado com a atitude dela. — Venha cá, mulher.

— Não! — exclamou Bella, com voz estridente, saltando da cama. Ficou de pé, pronta para a luta, o peito arfando, o cabelo envolvendo o corpo nu. — Você zomba de mim e depois quer satisfazer seu desejo! Muito bem, vá procurar isso com alguma prostituta de soldado.

— Bella! — rugiu ele, lançando-se para ela.

Com um grito, ela desviou-se das mãos dele, pondo a cama entre os dois.

— Vai lutar contra meu povo e quer que eu me despeça com votos de sucesso! Que Deus me ajude!

Bella era um belo espetáculo, iluminada pela luz fraca do sol da manhã, que dourava seu corpo. Edward parou, apoiado num dos postes da cama, para observar sua beleza. A jovem o enfrentou consciente da nudez dele, de sua paixão, de sua força, mas disposta a salvar o pouco de orgulho que lhe restava.

Com um sorriso e um suspiro, Edward disse:

— Ah, chérie, está fazendo com que eu ache muito difícil partir, mas preciso. Sou cavaleiro de Guilherme. — Aproximou-se com passo lento e Bella o observou desconfiada, pronta para fugir outra vez. — Gostaria que eu negligenciasse o meu dever?

— Seu dever tirou muitas vidas dos ingleses. Quando vai terminar? Ele deu de ombros.

— Quando a Inglaterra se curvar para Guilherme.

Com um movimento rápido, segurou o braço dela, apanhando-a de surpresa. Bella lutou bravamente. Edward ria, divertindo-se com os seus esforços inúteis. De repente, Bella ficou imóvel, sabendo que, quanto mais lutasse, mais o deixava excitado.

— Você sabe, Bella, é o que o dono da casa ordena, não o que o escravo deseja.

Com os lábios dele nos seus, Bella dessa vez não se deixou dominar pelo desejo. Depois de um longo momento, ele se afastou sob o olhar zombeteiro da jovem.

— Pelo menos desta vez, meu senhor, meu cavaleiro normando — murmurou ela, os olhos brilhando com o calor que ele, não havia encontrado nos seus lábios —, é a vontade da escrava.

Afastou-se da mão que tentava segurá-la e com um gesto gracioso, fez uma cortesia. Olhou para Edward e viu que seus desejos não tinham ainda se abrandados.

— Acho melhor se vestir, senhor. O frio que está fazendo pode gelar o mais forte dos homens.

Pôs uma manta de pele sobre os ombros e sorriu zombeteira. Depois, riu alto e foi até a lareira, onde pôs algumas achas de lenha sobre as brasas. Assoprou o fogo, mas recuou quando a cinza voou para seu lado e sentou sobre os calcanhares esfregando os olhos vermelhos. Edward riu alto. Com uma careta para ele, Bella balançou o caldeirão cheio de água sobre o fogo. Edward foi para perto da lareira e começou a se vestir.

Quando a água ferveu, Bella foi até onde estavam o cinturão e a espada dele, apanhou o punhal da bainha e começou a aquecê-lo nas chamas. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

— Minha pele é muito mais delicada do que a sua, Lord Edward — explicou ela —, e, se você não quer usar barba, deve se barbear melhor. Os pêlos ásperos do seu queixo me arranham e, como vi os normandos raspando com tanta habilidade os rostos dos homens do meu povo, peço que me permita retribuir o favor.

Edward olhou para a pequena adaga sobre a túnica dela, na cadeira, lembrando de seus pensamentos da véspera. Sua morte fora decretada agora, quando se preparava para lutar contra o povo dela? Devia dizer que não era do seu feitio matar inutilmente? Por Deus, ia saber a verdade! Fez um gesto afirmativo.

— Talvez suas mãos sejam mais delicadas do que as deles, Bella. — Mergulhou uma toalha na água quente do caldeirão, torceu, sacudiu para esfriar um pouco e cobriu o rosto com ela.

— Ah, Lord Edward, que pose tentadora — zombou Bella. — Se há uma lua eu tivesse tido a garganta de um normando assim à minha disposição...

Levantou-se e parou ao lado dele, experimentando o corte da lâmina com a ponta do dedo. Edward retirou a toalha e seus olhos se encontraram. Bella sorriu e afastou o cabelo do rosto com um movimento da cabeça. Disse, então, casualmente:

— Ah, se eu não tivesse tanto medo do meu novo senhor, a tentação seria bem maior.

O resultado de sua tentativa de humor foi uma sonora palmada no traseiro. Bella barbeou habilmente o rosto dele com a lâmina do punhal, até a pele ficar lisa e brilhante. Edward passou a mão no rosto, admirado por ela não o ter cortado nem uma vez.

— O melhor servidor que um cavaleiro pode ter. — Enfiou a mão debaixo do manto que a cobria e puxou-a para seu colo. Com voz rouca e os olhos brilhando de desejo, disse: — Não esqueça que você é minha, Bella, e que jamais a dividirei com alguém.

— Então, tenho algum valor aos seus olhos, afinal, meu senhor? — murmurou ela, passando a ponta do dedo pela cicatriz no rosto dele.

Edward repetiu apenas.

— Não esqueça. Beijou-a avidamente, dessa vez sentindo o sabor da paixão ardente que, ele sabia, Bella podia sentir.

Olá! Desculpem-me pela demora em responder à vocês. O site é uma incógnita para mim. Enfim, achei um método arcaico para responder à vocês.

**MilaLarrat**, acho muito legal a forma como você interage. Uma hora odeia Edward, outra suspira por Bella... Se você quiser, eu tenho o livro. Passa um email e eu envio para você.

**Nayfa**, eu sinto pela confusão que fiz no capítulo seis. Só releve, pois ainda estou aprendendo a mexer no site.

**Lorena**, as vezes o trabalho me deixa sem tempo, por isso demorei para atualizar a fic. Como sou anciosa louca, eu não tenho um tempo certo para postagens. E, sinceramente, detesto esperar para ler minhas fics favoritas, então, vocês podem notar que as vezes eu posto um capítulo ou mais por dia. Quando demoro muito para postar, é porque realmente nem tive tempo para ler as que acompanho. Esse mês por exemplo, tive que escrever uma matéria de 14 páginas para o trabalho. Minha inspiração foi para o espaço. Apesar de ser um livro, eu mexo bastante na história. Crio situações diferentes, invento tramas paralelas. Enfim, outro dia, fiquei horas criando a cena do Emmett com a Rosalie, tentando encaixá-la em algum lugar do livro sem parecer que caiu lá do nada... Rs

**Paula**, eu posto a Segredos e Mentiras com mais frequência, pois ela está terminada. O Senhor de Darkenwald ainda estou adaptando. Portanto, tão logo eu termino de reescrever um capítulo, eu posto aqui. As vezes, eu não continuo a adaptação, pois eu quero fazer de um jeito e estou sem inspiração. E SM é meu xodó! Leiam, eu amei ler aquele livro. E o edward de SM é simplesmente apaixonante. Hoje eu dei um presentinho legal para vocês... Dois capítulos!

**By**?, infelizmente, você perguntou demais... Rsrsrsrs... Acompanhe a fic e saberá se a Bella sentiu algo ou não!

Bom, gente, adorei saber que estão gostando da fic. Eu gosto de adaptá-la... Como já terminei SM, vou começar outra fic - também adaptada - em breve. Espero que leiam todas e comentem também minha princesinha (SM). Vocês não vão se arrepender... Já perceberam que gosto de épicos, certo?

Beijão


	11. Chapter 10

A manhã estava fria e úmida e, levada pelo vento gelado, a chuva varria as montanhas e penetrava por todas as frestas do solar. Pequenas correntes de vento passavam sob as portas, trazendo gotas d'água e agitando o ar frio da mansão. Bella, envolta num xale de lã, apanhou com dedos quase insensíveis um pedaço de pão e atravessando a sala, foi para perto da lareira, onde estavam sentados Emmett e Carlisle. O fogo recém-aceso apenas começava a aquecer o grande salão e ela sentou numa banqueta, ao lado de Carlisle. Nos dias que se seguiram à partida de Edward, sua afeição pelo velho lorde crescera, pois ele fazia lembrar-se de seu pai. Ele era como um escudo que aparava e amaciava o gênio irritadiço de Victoria e tornava a vida suportável quando ela estava por perto. Era um homem bondoso e compreensivo, o oposto da filha.

Bella frequentemente se aconselhava com ele para resolver assuntos da casa ou dos empregados, sabendo que Carlisle tinha a sabedoria da longa experiência de vida. Emmett fazia o mesmo e muitas vezes sentava para tomar com o velho lorde um copo de cerveja e relembrar os dias em que Edward era tratado ainda como um verdadeiro filho. Nessas ocasiões, Bella ouvia num silêncio encantado, quando os dois falavam com carinho do jovem Edward e elogiavam seus feitos. Os dois orgulhavam-se tanto dele que era como se fossem pai e irmão verdadeiros.

Às vezes, Emmett contava suas aventuras com Edward e fatos da vida dos dois como mercenários. Carlisle ouvia com avidez. Muito jovem ainda, Edward deixou a casa de seu tio e foi para casa do pai de Emmett, assim os dois começaram a ganhar a vida como mercenários. Sua fama cresceu, seus serviços alcançaram um alto preço e estavam constantemente em demanda. Foi então que o Duque ouviu falar da destreza de Edward com a espada e a lança e chamou os dois para se juntarem a ele. A amizade entre o cavaleiro e o nobre começou no momento em que se conheceram, quando Edward disse claramente que era bastardo e que só se aliava ao Duque por dinheiro. Impressionado com sua franqueza, o Duque insistiu para que entrassem para seu exército e prestassem juramento de lealdade a ele. Tudo foi feito rapidamente, pois o Duque era persuasivo e Edward via nele um companheiro digno de seu respeito. Edward, agora com trinta e três anos, estava há vários anos com o Duque e fiel ao seu juramento de lealdade.

Nessa manhã fria, Bella olhou para o homem do norte e para o velho cavaleiro, sentados junto ao fogo e pensou que se Victoria os visse certamente os censuraria por estarem perdendo tempo. Comendo devagar o pedaço de pão, Bella pensou na meia-irmã de Edward. Ela era completamente diferente do irmão e do pai. Edward mal desaparecera no topo da colina e Victoria já estava começando seu reinado como senhora do solar. Tratava os empregados como seres inferiores e desprezíveis, que estavam ali só para servi-la. Constantemente interrompia o trabalho deles para algum serviço pessoal e sem importância. Ficava furiosa quando eles procuravam a aprovação de Emmett ou de Bella antes de obedecerem suas ordens. Victoria tomou conta da despensa também e distribuía a comida como se ela tivesse comprado cada grão de trigo armazenado. Media cuidadosamente as porções de carne e repreendia duramente quem deixava um pouco no osso. Não dava atenção aos pobres servos que esperavam avidamente as migalhas que sobravam das refeições. Carlisle e Emmett divertiam-se, burlando a vigilância dela e dando grandes peças de carne para os criados. Quando Victoria descobriu, ficou furiosa e fez um longo discurso sobre desperdício de comida.

A serenidade da manhã foi quebrada por um grito estridente na quietude da sala. Bella levantou-se de um salto quando viu a mãe descer correndo a escada, agitando os braços furiosa, chamando todos os demônios do inferno para atormentar aquela filha de Satã. Bella olhou atônita para Renne, certa de que a mãe perdera completamente a razão. Victoria apareceu no topo da escada e olhou para baixo com um sorriso satisfeito, quando Renne se agarrou na saia da filha. Bella esperou que Victoria descesse calmamente a escada e se aproximasse deles.

— Apanhei sua mãe roubando — acusou a mulher. — Além de termos de viver sob o mesmo teto com servos, agora vivemos com ladrões também. Edward vai saber disso. Marque bem minhas palavras.

— Mentira! Tudo mentira! — gritou Renne. Ergueu as mãos em súplica para Bella. — Meus ovos de aranha! Minhas sanguessugas! Eram meus! Eu os comprei dos judeus. Agora, desapareceram. — Olhou com raiva para Victoria. — Eu só entrei no quarto para procurar o que é meu.

— Mentira? — disse Victoria, indignada. — Eu a encontro revistando meu quarto e sou eu a mentirosa? Ela está louca!

— Minha mãe sofreu muito nas mãos de Lord James e de seus homens — explicou Bella. — Essas coisas eram usadas para fazer remédios. Minha mãe dava grande valor a elas.

— Eu joguei tudo fora — Victoria empertigou o corpo, com orgulho. — Isso mesmo, joguei fora. Deixe que ela guarde seus brinquedos fora desta casa. Não quero nenhuma dessas coisas se arrastando no meu quarto.

— Victoria! — exclamou Carlisle, extremamente zangado. — Você não tem o direito de agir desse modo. É uma hóspede aqui e deve se acostumar com o modo de vida determinado por Edward.

— Não tenho o direito? — respondeu Victoria, tremendo de raiva. — Sou a única parenta do senhor deste solar. Quem me nega o direito? — Os olhos azul-claros os desafiavam. — Tomarei conta do que pertence a Edward enquanto ele estiver ausente.

Carlisle riu com ironia.

— Como toma conta do que me pertence? Você distribui comida; como se fosse sua. Edward deixou dinheiro para as nossas necessidades e você nos dá algumas moedas e guarda o resto. Que eu saiba, você jamais se preocupou com o bem-estar de pessoa alguma.

— Eu só procuro evitar que caia em suas mãos generosas demais — disse a filha, secamente. — O senhor o desperdiçaria como jogou fora seu ouro. Armas! Homens! Cavalos! De que adiantou tudo isso? Se tivesse guardado algum dinheiro, não teríamos de implorar por um pedaço de pão e um lugar para dormir.

O velho lorde resmungou, olhando para o fogo:

— Se eu não fosse atormentado por duas mulheres implicantes, que exigiam sempre o melhor, teria tido meios de enviar mais homens com seu irmão e não estaríamos aqui agora.

— Sim, ponha a culpa na minha pobre mãe e em mim. Tínhamos de implorar algumas moedas para comprar nossas roupas. Olhe para a minha túnica e veja como cuidou bem de nós — disse Victoria. — Mas estou aqui agora e, como única parenta de Edward, exijo meus direitos de sangue e providenciarei para que esses saxões não abusem de sua generosidade.

— Não existe nenhum direito de sangue — disse Emmett, entrando ousadamente na discussão. — Quando ele foi mandado embora, sua mãe não conferiu a ele os direitos de filho. Desse modo, ela negou também o seu parentesco.

— Trate de ficar calado, lacaio atrevido! — disse ela, indignada. — Você limpa a armadura de Edward e vigia sua porta quando ele dorme. Não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Minha palavra é que vale. Esta mulher não vai mais guardar seus bichos nojentos nesta casa!

— Aiiii! — choramingou Renne. — Não posso proteger meus aposentos dos ladrões nem dentro da minha casa.

— Sua casa! — zombou Victoria. — Por ordem de Guilherme, deveria ser expulsa desta casa.

Bella sentiu o sangue ferver.

— Por ordem de Edward, ficamos aqui e temos direito aos nossos quartos.

Mas Victoria não ia se dar por vencida.

— Você é uma serva aqui! Da mais baixa classe. Não tem direito de possuir coisa alguma! — Apontou para Renne: — Você, sua velha ordinária, anda pelo solar como se ainda fosse sua dona, quando, na verdade, não passa de uma escrava. Não vou suportar isso.

— Não! Ela está aqui por vontade de Edward — exclamou Bella, furiosa com aquele ataque à sua mãe. — Seu irmão impediu que o ordinário do James a expulsasse.

Victoria sorriu com desprezo.

— Não chame um cavaleiro normando de sangue nobre de ordinário! — Voltou-se outra vez para Renne: — Com que direito reivindica um lugar nesta casa? Porque sua filha dorme com o senhor do solar? — Riu com sarcasmo. — Pensa que isso lhe dá os mesmos direitos dos normandos, bruxa velha? O que vai dizer quando o senhor voltar com uma esposa e atirar sua preciosa filha aos seus homens? Que direitos vai exigir então? A mãe de uma prostituta? Não poderia nem mesmo ficar nestas terras. Sim! Saia daqui! Desapareça da minha frente. Procure algum buraco para abrigar seu corpo magro. Para fora!

— Não! — exclamou Bella. — Não pode fazer isso. Foi Edward quem deu aquele quarto para ela. Ousa desafiar a ordem dele?

— Não desafio coisa alguma — retrucou Victoria. — Vejo somente o bem dele.

— Bella? — murmurou Renne, segurando a túnica da filha. — Eu vou. Vou apanhar minhas coisas. São bem poucas agora.

Renne falou com lágrimas nos olhos e sua expressão era uma mistura desordenada de sentimentos. Bella ia começar a falar, mas a mãe balançou a cabeça, caminhou para a escada e começou a subir os degraus com o corpo curvado para frente, a própria imagem da derrota. Com os punhos cerrados, Bella olhou com fúria silenciosa para Victoria, que sorria satisfeita.

— Em certos momentos, Victoria — disse o pai — você me dá náuseas.

A filha olhou para ele com expressão de triunfo.

— Não sei por que lamenta a partida dela, meu pai. Há muito tempo a velha bruxa desmoraliza esta casa com seus andrajos e seu rosto deformado.

Carlisle deu as costas a ela e olhou para o fogo. Emmett fez o mesmo e, depois de algum tempo, levantou-se e saiu da sala. Finalmente, sob o olhar furioso de Bella, Victoria sentou na cadeira de Edward e começou a comer um assado de carneiro servido por Rosalie.

Renne desceu com um manto de pele nas costas e um pequeno embrulho nos braços. Parou na porta com um olhar suplicante para a filha. Bella aconchegou mais o xale de lã e saiu da casa com a mãe. Lá fora, as duas tremiam de frio, mal agasalhadas e uma névoa gelada umedeceu seus cabelos.

— Para onde vou agora, Bella? — perguntou Renne chorando, quando atravessaram o pátio. — Não seria melhor irmos para algum lugar bem distante, antes do retorno de Edward?

— Não. — Bella balançou a cabeça. Era difícil falar com calma quando queria puxar os cabelos de Victoria e descarregar sobre ela toda sua raiva e revolta. — Não, minha mãe. Se formos embora, o povo vai sofrer e não terá ninguém para amenizar suas dores. Não posso trair nossa gente, deixando-a nas mãos de Victoria. Além disso, toda esta terra está em guerra. Não é um bom momento para duas mulheres andarem sozinhas pelas estradas.

— Edward nos expulsará se voltar com uma esposa — insistiu Renne. — E não vai ser pior do que se formos agora.

Bella olhou para o horizonte distante, lembrando a última noite passada nos braços de Edward. Quase podia sentir as mãos dele, acariciando, tocando, excitando-a até o desejo invadir cada nervo de seu corpo. Seu olhar era agora suave e sonhador. Só a lembrança daquela noite bastava para enrijecer seus seios e despertar o desejo em todo o seu corpo. Mas será que acontecia o mesmo com ele? Teria realmente pertencido a ela naquele momento ou logo a trocaria por outra? Imaginou outra mulher nos braços de Edward e a deliciosa excitação se transformou em fúria. Depois de ter recusado tantos pedidos de casamento de homens que faziam tudo para convencer seu pai de que a mereciam, era agora a amante de um homem que odiava as mulheres e não confiava nelas. Bella conteve uma risada amarga. Que ironia, ter tratado com tanto orgulho aqueles pretendentes para acabar como escrava de um normando que, segundo ele mesmo, devia esquecê-la facilmente, como se esquece uma luva. Porém, ele já tivera provas da necessidade das luvas. Essa lembrança a acalmou. Sorriu agora, mais confiante. Mesmo que ele voltasse com uma mulher para partilhar sua cama, poderia se esquecer dela? Pensaria nela em todos os momentos, como Bella pensava nele? Mesmo na sua inexperiência, Bella sabia que naquela última noite o prazer de Edward fora intenso, portanto, devia confiar que a lembrança daqueles momentos o traria de volta para ela.

Bella entrou numa trilha que levava a uma pequena casa vazia, antes habitada por pai e filho que haviam perdido a vida no campo de batalha, lutando ao lado de Charlie contra James. Renne recuou quando Bella segurou-lhe o braço.

— Fantasmas! Tenho medo de fantasmas! — exclamou ela. — O que farão comigo sozinha, sem ninguém para me defender? Eles me levarão embora, eu sei!

— Não — Bella acalmou os temores da mãe. — Os homens que moravam aqui eram nossos amigos. Não voltarão para fazer mal à viúva de Charlie.

— Acha que não? — choramingou Renne e, com um movimento quase infantil, acompanhou a filha na estrada estreita. A pequena casa abandonada ficava longe da cidade, ao lado de um pequeno bosque, na margem do pântano. Quando Bella abriu a porta, a poeira e o mau cheiro quase a sufocaram.

— Veja, minha mãe. — Estendeu o braço para o interior da casa — É uma construção sólida e só precisa de mãos hábeis para ser uma boa moradia.

O ambiente era tenebroso e Bella procurou afastar a preocupação, com uma atitude calma e jovial. As duas pequenas janelas eram protegidas por peles muito finas que deixavam entrar mais vento frio do que luz e a cada passo das duas, levantava a poeira do chão coberto de palha muito velha e úmida. A lareira rústica ocupava uma das paredes e um estrado de carvalho, com um colchão meio apodrecido, estava encostado na outra. Renne sentou na única cadeira, ao lado da mesa, na frente da lareira e começou a murmurar uma ladainha lamentosa, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás.

Bella podia sentir a ansiedade da mãe. Foi até a porta e encostou-se no batente, olhando para o dia cinzento. Pensou na batalha que teria de enfrentar para convencer Victoria a permitir que a mãe voltasse ao quarto designado para ela por Edward. Ela parecia possuída por um demônio que lhe incitava a vaidade e a inveja e não permitia que ela encontrasse prazer em simples atos de bondade.

Com um suspiro, Bella balançou a cabeça, arregaçou as mangas longas, compreendendo que competia a ela o trabalho de tornar aquela casa um lugar habitável. Encontrou uma pederneira e logo as chamas dançantes expulsaram o escuro e o frio da pequena sala. Tirou as roupas sujas, provavelmente cheias de parasitas, dependuradas em ganchos de madeira e jogou no fogo os pedaços de tecidos de lã e de couro. Tirou do estrado o colchão podre e malcheiroso. No fundo das vasilhas, a comida deixada pelos homens quando soou na torre o alarme avisando a chegada dos normandos estava dura como pedra. Retirando os restos das vasilhas, Bella pensou nos habitantes da casa. Quando a maioria das pessoas usava cascas de pão endurecidas como pratos, pai e filho começaram a fazer utensílios de madeira para mesa e cozinha, além de ferramentas. Darkenwald ia sentir muita falta de seu artesanato. Agora, sua mãe podia dispor desse luxo, embora não tivesse os outros confortos aos quais estava acostumada.

Enquanto Bella trabalhava, Renne continuou balançando na cadeira e murmurando seu lamento. Parecia ignorar tudo à sua volta.

Nem pareceu notar quando a porta se abriu bruscamente, sobressaltando Bella. Jacob e Seth entraram, com os braços cheios de cobertores e mantas de peles.

— Achamos que ela ia precisar — disse Jacob. — Tiramos do quarto de Renne quando Victoria nos mandou fazer uma limpeza nele, porque pretende usá-lo agora. Se chamam sua mãe de ladra, nós também somos ladrões.

Bella fechou a porta.

— Sim, nós todos seremos chamados de ladrões, pois não permitirei que ela passe fome nem sofra com o frio.

Jacob examinou a casa humilde.

— Harry agora faz tendas e camas de campanha para os normandos. Verei se tem alguma coisa sobrando.

— Quer pedir a ele para trocar as dobradiças da porta também?

— pediu Bella. — Do modo que está, não pode resistir ao menor dos animais.

Jacob olhou para ela.

— Vai dormir aqui com sua mãe? — franziu a testa, preocupado. — Acho que não será prudente, Bella. Deve temer mais os homens como James e os outros normandos do que qualquer animal. Os homens não farão mal à sua mãe, pois pensam que ela está louca, mas a você...

Bella olhou para Seth, que colocava palha nova no chão.

— Naturalmente você sabe que Emmett vigia o lado de fora da porta do meu quarto. Como seu amo, ele não confia nas mulheres. Não me deixaria dormir aqui.

Jacob suspirou aliviado.

— Isso é bom. Eu não ficaria descansado se você estivesse aqui e Edward ia me enforcar na árvore mais alta, como uma advertência aos outros homens, se eu tentasse protegê-la, pois na certa ia pensar o pior.

— Sim — murmurou Bella. — Das mulheres ele sempre espera traição.

Os olhos de Jacob encontraram-se com os dela por um momento. Depois, com um suspiro tristonho, ele disse:

— Preciso ir antes que digam ao viking onde estou. Não quero despertar a ira de Edward por causa deste nosso simples encontro.

Os dois saíram e Bella continuou seu trabalho para melhorar a aparência da pequena cabana e acalmar os temores da mãe. No meio da tarde, Harry apareceu sorridente, com um colchão de linho pesado. Bella o levou para o estrado e ergueu as sobrancelhas, quando sentiu o perfume de trevo seco e relva.

— Sim, minha senhora — disse o antigo vassalo, com um sorriso. — Passei no estábulo à procura de enchimento para o colchão e algum cavalo normando vai passar fome esta noite.

Rindo, os dois arrumaram o colchão no estrado e Bella o cobriu com mantos de pele e cobertores. O resultado foi uma cama quente e acolhedora para sua mãe. Harry consertou a porta, trocando os pedaços de couro que serviam de dobradiça, alinhando-a e certificando-se de que podia ser trancada por dentro.

A noite descia rapidamente quando Bella olhou com aprovação para o interior da cabana. Sua mãe tinha jantado e dormia quando ela voltou ao solar para jantar também. Estava faminta, pois não comera nada além de um pedaço de pão pela manhã.

Seth limpava perdizes caçadas por Emmett naquela tarde e, quando ela entrou, ele saltou imediatamente para servi-la. Victoria bordava calmamente perto da lareira e Carlisle aparava um pequeno graveto.

— Minha senhora — sorriu Seth. — Guardei seu jantar. Vou trazer já.

Victoria ergueu os olhos da tapeçaria que bordava.

— Quem chega atrasado tem de esperar a próxima refeição. — Sua voz soou imperiosa e ela deu outro ponto no bordado. — A pontualidade é uma virtude muito útil, Isabella. Você deve aprender a fazer uso dela.

Bella deu-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se diretamente a Seth.

— Estou com muita fome, Seth e vou jantar agora. Traga a comida.

Com um sorriso e uma inclinação da cabeça, Seth saiu apressadamente para cumprir a ordem. Bella sentou calmamente à mesa principal, sem tirar os olhos de Victoria.

Victoria sorriu com desprezo.

— Você não é mulher de meu irmão. Embora seja tratada com alguma confiança, por ser sua prostituta, não passa de uma escrava, portanto não tome esses ares importantes.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, Seth tocou no cotovelo dela e pôs na mesa comida suficiente para saciar o apetite de duas pessoas. Bella valorizou a lealdade do criado, sabendo que com aquilo podia provocar a ira e a maldade de Victoria contra ele. Com um sorriso de agradecimento, aceitou a comida.

— É estranho que tantas mulheres saxãs tenham sido usadas pelos normandos e você não, Victoria — disse Bella, examinando a outra mulher dos pés à cabeça. — Ou, pensando bem, talvez não seja tão estranho.

Bella voltou toda sua atenção para o jantar, ignorando completamente a outra. Rubra e tremendo de cólera, Victoria disse:

— É claro que você ficaria do lado dos porcos saxões contra sua própria família. O Duque Guilherme devia jogar todos vocês no esgoto, que é o seu lugar.

Frustrada, ela subiu correndo a escada e bateu com força a porta de seus novos aposentos, o confortável quarto do qual expulsara Renne naquela manhã.

As noites ficaram mais longas e os dias eram frios e castigados pelo vento. Árvores nuas estendiam os galhos doloridos no ar gelado e gemiam em agonia quando o vento do norte varria o pântano. Quando parava de ventar, a neblina subia do pântano, envolvendo a cidade e os lagos estavam cobertos de gelo fino. A garoa cada vez mais se adensava, transformando-se em flocos de neve que se depositavam no chão, cobrindo os caminhos de uma espessa camada de lama gelada. Mantas de pele de urso, de lobo e de raposa cobriam as túnicas de lã do povo. O solar cheirava a animais recém-caçados e o curtume lançava seu cheiro desagradável ao vento, numa grande atividade de preparação das peles. Bella providenciou para que Renne tivesse o maior conforto possível na pequena cabana. Mandou outros mantos de pele e Jacob diariamente levava para ela lenha da lareira do solar. As visitas diárias à mãe tornaram-se um ritual para Bella e na volta passava pela cidade para tratar dos doentes. Apesar de toda essa atenção, Renne estava cada vez mais distante e alheia a tudo e sua aparência degenerava rapidamente. Bella começou a ouvir histórias do povo. Diziam que ouviam a voz de Renne à noite, cantando monotonamente para os espíritos, às vezes conversando com companheiros da juventude há muito tempo mortos, ou com o marido. Victoria endossava todas essas histórias e, quando tinha oportunidade de falar com Renne, certa de que Bella não podia ouvir, insinuava habilmente que a cabana era mal-assombrada. Ela repetia todas as histórias, procurando dar a impressão de que considerava tudo aquilo apenas maldade do povo, que odiava a pobre mulher. A depressão de Renne aumentava a cada dia e Bella tinha dificuldade para conseguir que a mãe vivesse no mundo real. Renne começou a fazer poções que, segundo ela, iam expulsar os normandos do solo inglês. Bella sabia que era inútil tentar dissuadi-la.

Emmett alternava todas as noites entre a cama com Rosalie e a porta do quarto de Edward, para ver se estava tudo em ordem com Bella. Ele sabia que Victoria estava particularmente voltada a infernizar a vida da dona do coração de seu amo e amigo. Mesmo que ainda o próprio não aceitasse, o viking sabia que o normando estava enfeitiçado e amando, como nunca fez antes. Ele mesmo se sentia assim em relação à Rosalie. Eles conversavam sobre tudo e a cada dia que passava, ela se sentia mais solta com o viking. Emmett estava conquistando a confiança e a atenção da saxã. Só não sabia se iria aguentar muito mais tempo não tocar seu belo corpo.

— Como a Victoria tem tratado você, Rosie?

— Pior impossível — disse sorrindo para o viking. — Dela eu não tenho medo. Só receio quando Lorde James regressar. Eu não su... — E não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Emmett a silenciou com o indicador.

— Shiu! Nem perca seu tempo temendo algo que não vai se repetir. Não confia em mim?

— Sim — disse ruborizada.

— Então não tema De Marte, pois ele não encostará um único dedo em você. Agora durma, Rosie.

O dia estava muito frio, o vento soprava com força e das nuvens cinzentas e revoltas caíam ora uma chuva fina de granizo, ora flocos de neve que batiam com força nas janelas fechadas ou no rosto de quem estava fora de casa. Cobrindo o rosto corado, Seth deu as costas para as rajadas de vento e neve, agradecendo o bom resultado da temporada de caça e as peles quentes que o agasalhavam. Pele macia de gamo protegia seus braços e suas pernas e um manto de pele de lobo cobria a túnica de lã crua que vestia. Sob o manto, Seth segurava a erva medicinal que Bella o mandara apanhar na cabana de Renne. Parou por um momento para tomar fôlego, ao lado de uma pequena casa de camponeses.

— Ei, você aí! Seth!

Seth voltou-se e viu Victoria, envolta num longo manto de pele, de pé na porta do solar.

— Venha cá! Depressa!

Seth obedeceu imediatamente ao chamado imperioso.

— Vá apanhar mais lenha para o meu quarto — ordenou ela, quando Seth se aproximou. — O fogo está quase apagado e este maldito monte de pedra é frio demais.

— Peço desculpas, minha senhora — Seth inclinou a cabeça educadamente — mas minha ama me encarregou de uma coisa urgente. Quando terminar esse trabalho, levarei a lenha para a senhora.

Irritada com o que considerava insolência do criado, ela disse, com um olhar gelado:

— Seu idiota grosseiro. Fala de uma bobagem qualquer, quando eu estou congelando de frio! Vai fazer agora mesmo o que mandei.

— Mas a minha senhora Bella me pediu...

— Mas a sua senhora Bella não passa da prostituta de Lorde Edward. Como irmã dele, eu sou a dona deste solar e estou mandando você apanhar lenha agora!

Seth franziu a testa, preocupado, mas sem nenhuma dúvida quanto a quem devia obediência.

— Minha senhora Bella me espera — disse, teimosamente. — Num momento vou apanhar sua lenha.

— Você é um idiota infeliz — o ódio soava em cada palavra. — Vou mandar arrancar sua pele, pedaço por pedaço.

Dois homens de Edward se aproximaram e Victoria voltou-se para eles.

— Peguem este cretino e amarrem-no no poste. Quero que seja açoitado até aparecerem os ossos das costas.

Seth empalideceu e os homens pareciam hesitantes. Sabiam que ela era irmã de Edward, mas duvidavam que ele aprovasse uma punição tão selvagem por uma ofensa tão pequena. Eram leais servidores de Edward e jamais duvidavam de sua autoridade. Sabiam que ele era um homem justo e humano. Deviam obedecer agora às ordens da irmã sem nenhum questionamento, como obedeciam às ordens dele?

A hesitação dos homens aumentou a fúria de Victoria. Estendeu o braço magro e apontou para Seth.

— Em nome de Edward e como sou sua única parenta, vocês vão me obedecer. Segurem este servo e tragam o açoite mais pesado.

Os homens sabiam que Edward geralmente se reservava o direito de julgar os saxões. Não era ainda oficialmente o dono daquelas terras, mas, na verdade, um zelador, um comandante de guerreiros. Portanto, a ordem militar de sucessão se aplicava e Emmett era a autoridade, na sua ausência, mas o viking não estava presente e eles não tinham coragem de contrariar Victoria ou desobedecer a sua ordem. Assim, com grande relutância, os dois homens se adiantaram e seguraram o rapaz.

Bella pôs a menina no colo e segurou-a de pé, aconchegando-a ao calor de seu corpo. A criança respirava com dificuldade, entre acessos de tosse. A fumaça pungente das folhas de cânfora que Seth fora apanhar na casa de Renne, postas em água fervente ao lado da cama, aliviaria o sofrimento da menina. Mas onde estava Seth? O tempo custava a passar e Bella não podia explicar tanta demora. Ele já devia ter chegado. Ela começou a se preocupar, sem saber o que podia ter acontecido ao rapaz que sempre a servira com tanta fidelidade. Se ele estivesse perdendo tempo em algum lugar, enquanto aquela criança mal podia respirar, certamente Bella ia lhe dar uns bons puxões de orelha.

A respiração da menina ficou mais calma e Bella deixou-a com a mãe, preparando-se para enfrentar o frio e ver o que tinha acontecido com Seth. Quando fechou a porta, ergueu os olhos e viu os dois normandos arrastando o menino para o poste. Num instante, Bella estava parada na frente dos normandos com os braços na cintura, os pés afastados e firmes no chão. O vento agitava-lhe o longo cabelo em volta da cabeça. Os olhos cor de chocolate despendiam chamas quando ela disse em francês:

— O que significa isto? Qual a loucura que vocês normandos inventaram para prender este rapaz que saiu para me prestar um pequeno serviço e levá-lo para o poste de castigo no meio desta tempestade de neve?

O que ia à frente respondeu, com voz hesitante.

— São ordens de Lady Victoria, porque ele recusou obedecer o uma ordem sua.

Bella bateu com o pé no chão.

— Soltem o rapaz, seus idiotas! — exclamou ela. — Soltem rapaz agora mesmo ou pela espada de Lorde Edward prometo que o dois estarão mortos antes do fim desta lua!

— Parem! — berrou Victoria. — Você não tem autoridade Isabella.

Bella esperou que ela se aproximasse.

— Muito bem, Victoria — sua voz soou clara entre o uivo de vento. — Tomou para si a autoridade de Edward. E quer privá-lo de mais um servo útil?

— Útil? — esbravejou Victoria. — Este preguiçoso me desobedeceu deliberadamente.

— Estranho — disse Bella. — Não tenho problemas com ele. Talvez sejam seus modos que o deixam confuso. Ele não está acostumado à tagarelice das gralhas.

Victoria quase sufocou de fúria.

— Gralha! Sua prostituta de um bastardo! Sua saxã ordinária e atrevida. Como ousa questionar meus modos! Na ausência de Edward eu sou a dona desta casa e ninguém pode questionar minha autoridade.

— Ninguém duvida do que você pode ser, cara Victoria. Se você é ou não, só Edward pode dizer.

— Não é preciso perguntar — respondeu ela, imediatamente. Eu sou irmã dele e você não é nada.

Bella ergueu o queixo com altivez.

— Tem razão, não sou parenta dele. Mas sei o que ele pensa melhor do que seus parentes. Ele faz uso de justiça rápida e firme, não dessa loucura que você vive alardeando, pois conhece a vantagem de tratar os servos com bondade e humanidade. Victoria riu com ironia.

— Na verdade, não consigo compreender como, na sua pressa de ir para a cama com ele, tem tempo para saber seus pensamentos. — Entrecerrou os olhos claros até se transformarem em duas linhas muito finas entre as pestanas escuras. — Ou, na verdade, acha que pode influenciar a mente dele para fazer sua vontade?

— Se eu pudesse — respondeu Bella — seria porque ele merece ser dominado. Mas duvido que seja tão fácil influenciar Edward.

— Ora! Uma prostituta procura castrar o homem para todas as mulheres, exceto para ela e o prende com o meneio de suas cadeiras de modo que ele nem percebe que está sendo dominado. — Victoria tremia de fúria e examinou Bella da cabeça aos pés. Não podia se livrar da lembrança de Edward acariciando aquela mulher saxã do lado de fora do quarto, naquela manhã, antes de partir, nem do pensamento torturante de que James devia ter feito o mesmo. — Homens! Vão sempre atrás da ordinária bem-provida de carnes que requebra com cada movimento, ignorando a mulher digna e de porte discreto que abomina qualquer exibição de sexo.

— Diga-me. De qual mulher digna e de porte discreto está falando? — disse Bella, com uma risada, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Ora, uma haste de salgueiro tem mais dignidade do que você.

— Prostituta! — grasnou Victoria. — Dizem que o corpo da mulher fica mais cheio e bem-formado sob as mãos de um homem e pelo que vejo já deve ter conhecido muitos.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Se isso fosse verdade, então você, cara Victoria, só foi tocada por sua mãe até hoje.

Corando intensamente, Victoria exclamou:

— Chega! Estou farta de suas provocações e não quero mais ficar discutindo neste frio. — Voltou-se para os normandos, que não ousavam sequer sorrir. — Levem o servo e apliquem algumas chicotadas. Veremos se assim ele aprende a obedecer.

— Não! — exclamou Bella. Em tom de súplica, disse para os normandos: — Uma criança está naquela casa, sem poder respirar e preciso de certas ervas para aliviar seu sofrimento. — Estendeu a mão para Seth — Ele não tem nenhuma marca de pecado, pois traz consigo as ervas de que preciso. Deixem que me ajude a tratar da criança primeiro e, quando Edward voltar, faremos o que ele determinar.

Victoria viu a incerteza nos rostos dos homens e sentiu que ia ser vencida.

— Não! Isso não vai adiantar! Que ele seja punido agora, enquanto pode se lembrar do que fez, para aprender a obedecer melhor.

Frustrada, Bella voltou-se para ela com as mãos estendidas.

— Se ele for punido, a criança vai morrer.

— Não me importo nem um pouco com uma criança saxã — disse Victoria. — Que a insolência do servo receba o castigo merecido e não tente mais me contrariar, prostituta. Sim, ordeno que fique e assista ao castigo para nunca mais contestar minhas ordens.

— Não tem direito de dar ordens aqui! — exclamou Bella. Victoria empalideceu de raiva.

— Você nega meus direitos, prostituta, mas, como única parenta de Edward, sou eu quem deve falar na sua ausência. E você não passa de uma serva, sua escrava, obrigada a suportar o peso dele na cama e a fazer suas vontades. Diz que não posso dar ordens? Muito bem, quem não tem nenhum direito é você e deve experimentar o castigo dos que não obedecem seus superiores. — Seus olhos brilharam à ideia de ver a carne de Bella rasgada pelo açoite. — Sim, você também precisa aprender obediência. — Estendeu o braço para ela. — Prendam esta mulher! Que seja castigada ao lado do menino teimoso!

Ela falou em francês, mas Seth já tinha aprendido um pouco com a convivência com os normandos. Ele tentou se libertar das mãos que o prendiam.

— Não! Deixem minha senhora em paz!

Os homens olharam atônitos para a mulher que tremia de raiva. Açoitar uma mulher saxã não era nada para eles, mas, quando a mulher pertencia a Edward, a coisa era diferente. As consequências seriam desastrosas para os dois. Talvez a irmã de Edward não se importasse, mas eles tinham outras ideias.

— Segurem esta mulher! — gritou Victoria, impaciente com a indecisão dos homens.

Quando um dos homens deu um passo à frente, com intenção de proteger Bella e não de obedecer às ordens de Victoria, Seth conseguiu se libertar dos dois e fugiu. O normando pôs a mão em seu ombro e Bella, interpretando mal o movimento, girou o corpo furiosa, deixando o manto na mão do soldado.

— Cuidado com esse manto, seu idiota! — exclamou Victoria. — E tire a túnica dela que estou precisando de algo para vestir.

— Então, precisa da minha túnica — disse Bella. Com dedos trêmulos, ela a despiu e jogou na lama, amassando-a sob os pés. Enfrentou a mulher vestida apenas com a combinação leve, sem sentir o vento gelado. — Então, Victoria, pode ficar com ela agora.

A voz estridente da mulher cortou o ar frio como uma lâmina.

— Comecem a açoitar e não parem enquanto não tiverem aplicado cinquenta açoites nas costas dela. — Olhou para Bella com desprezo. — Meu irmão não vai encontrar muita coisa que o atraia quando a vir outra vez.

Mas os homens não tinham intenção de obedecer às ordens de Victoria. Um deles deixou cair o açoite e recuou acompanhado pelo outro.

— Não, não vamos fazer isso. Lady Isabella tratou de nossos ferimentos e de nossas doenças e não vamos pagar sua bondade desse modo.

— Seus cães covardes! — esbravejou Victoria. Apanhou o açoite do chão. — Vou mostrar como se aplica um castigo merecido.

Com toda a fúria que a consumia, Victoria ergueu o braço e o chicote zuniu no ar como a língua de uma serpente, atingindo o lado do corpo de Bella protegido apenas pela fina túnica de linho. Ela se encolheu em silêncio e recuou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Pare!

Todos se voltaram rapidamente. Emmett, com Seth ao seu lado, era a própria imagem da fúria. Porém Victoria, cega com a sensação de poder, virou outra vez para Bella, erguendo o braço para novo golpe, mas, antes que terminasse o movimento, o açoite foi arrancado de sua mão. Frustrada em sua fúria, ela se voltou para o viking, que estava com um dos pés sobre a ponta do chicote e as mãos na cintura.

— Eu disse pare! — gritou ele.

— Não! — Victoria respondeu com um misto de soluço e grito estridente. — A cadela deve ser castigada aqui e agora.

O viking aproximou-se e inclinou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dela.

— Escute bem, Lady Victoria, pois sua vida pode depender da atenção que der às minhas palavras. Lorde Edward deixou-me encarregado de proteger esta jovem durante sua ausência e isso significa protegê-la contra homens ou mulheres. Ela é sua propriedade e ele não vai permitir que a senhora a açoite. Enquanto ele não der ordens em contrário, esta jovem tem a minha proteção. Edward não hesitaria em castigá-la severamente se fizesse algum mal a ela. Sendo assim, vou levá-la agora daqui, para seu bem e para o bem dela. Que a paz esteja com a senhora, Lady Victoria, mas devo obedecer às ordens do meu senhor acima de qualquer outra.

Sem esperar resposta, ele aproximou-se de Bella. Tirando o manto das mãos do normando, agasalhou com ele a jovem transida de frio. Bella ergueu para ele os olhos rasos de lágrimas, em silencioso agradecimento. Apoiou a mão no braço dele e o viking resmungou em voz baixa, embaraçado. Sem uma palavra, Bella passou por ele e segurando o braço de Seth, voltou para a casa onde a criança ainda lutava com a falta de ar.

Bella chegou bem perto do fogo, no grande salão frio e escuro. Em sua lembrança, aquele dia era como um pesadelo infernal do qual só agora começava a acordar. A menina estava bem melhor. A febre baixara e dentro de alguns dias ela estaria boa. Mas naqueles momentos terríveis, logo depois do primeiro golpe do açoite, Bella só pensava no castigo que Edward aplicara a Jacob. Então, ela se via atada ao poste e Edward pronto para fazer o mesmo com ela, o braço forte erguido com a fúria do ódio. Bella estremeceu e, para afastar aquela visão, procurou se concentrar em Jacob e Seth, que faziam um bridão para um dos normandos, trançando tiras finas de couro macio. Mas não podia esquecer a necessidade premente de ser consolada e de se sentir segura nos braços de Edward. Nunca antes, na ausência dele, sentira tanta falta da carícia de suas mãos, de seus beijos, da quase certeza de não ser apenas outra aventura passageira em sua vida. Fechando os olhos, quase podia vê-lo na sua frente, com aquele sorriso calmo, os olhos cheios de calor, como o via depois que faziam amor.

Oh, Deus, estava deixando que os sentimentos dominassem a razão. Não tinha nenhuma garantia de que ele ia voltar com a mesma disposição. Como Victoria dissera, ele podia voltar para Darkenwald com uma esposa e o que aconteceria então com ela? Seria dada aos seus homens?

Bella estremeceu, o medo apertando seu coração. Edward não fazia segredo de seu desprezo pelas mulheres. Procuraria se vingar nela? E se estivesse grávida? Ele a odiaria mais ainda, porque jamais ia saber se o filho era seu ou de James.

Pensamentos sombrios invadiam sua mente, roubando a lembrança daqueles momentos deliciosos quando Edward, antes de partir, a beijou carinhosamente. Bella teve a impressão de que ele se importava com ela. Mas estaria se enganando outra vez? Seria tudo mentira? Os beijos? Os abraços cheios de calor? Mentiras para abalar sua sanidade?

Levantou-se com um suspiro pesado, largando a costura, torcendo as mãos numa frustração silenciosa. O que devia fazer? Devia ir embora para salvar o pouco orgulho que ainda lhe restava?

Jacob ergueu os olhos do trabalho. Viu Bella dedilhar distraída as cordas da harpa celta, que não era tocada desde a chegada dos normandos. Os estranhos acordes do instrumento ecoaram na sala.

Bella lembrou daquele dia muitos meses atrás, quando Charlie anunciou seu noivado. Jacob estava mais feliz do que ela e sabia disso, pois Charlie disse a ele que, quando Bella estava preocupada ou ansiosa, dedilhava as cordas da pequena harpa, exatamente como naquele momento, fazendo soar no grande salão as notas estranhamente melodiosas. Bella não sabia tocar. Preferia que um cavaleiro ou um trovador tocasse e cantasse para ela. Com sua voz clara e maviosa, ela os acompanhava então, encantando todos que os ouviam. Porém, para Jacob, o som que ouvia agora era quase sinistro, como se fosse um brado da alma de Bella, implorando para ser libertada.

Jacob aproximou-se e segurou-lhe a mão, num gesto amigo de compreensão e Bella, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, suspirou triste e tremulamente, demonstrando sua incerteza.

— Oh, Jake, estou tão cansada de lutar contra Victoria. O que devo fazer? Desistir da minha posição de amante de Edward e fazer a vontade dela? Se eu partir, talvez ela se acalme e trate melhor os criados.

— Ela vai fazer muito pior se tiver liberdade, sem ninguém para conter seus excessos — disse ele. — Na ausência de Edward, você é a única capaz de amenizar o ódio que emana dela. O pai não tem noção da extrema crueldade de Victoria. Emmett está muito ocupado com os homens de Edward para notar quem ela é realmente. E eu — ele riu — não passo de um criado, agora.

— Mas o que posso fazer? — insistiu Bella. — Não tenho status. Sou apenas o brinquedo de um normando.

Jacob inclinou-se para ela.

— Tem a proteção de Edward. Ela não pode lhe fazer mal. Os homens dele sabem disso, depois do que aconteceu hoje. E Victoria também sabe. Você está a salvo do ódio dela. Emmett é a prova disso, deixaria que os criados sofressem nas mãos dela, quando é a única que pode ajudá-los?

— Você nunca me deixaria fugir das minhas obrigações, não é mesmo, Jake? — perguntou, com voz cansada.

— Não, assim como você não permitiria que eu fugisse das minhas.

Bella riu, mais aliviada.

— Oh, Jake, você é muito vingativo. Sorrindo, ele disse com sinceridade:

— Sim, um homem cuja noiva foi roubada não tem motivos para ser muito generoso.

Bella olhou atentamente para ele.

— Seus ferimentos cicatrizaram rapidamente, não é, Jake? Não vejo nenhuma cicatriz.

— De quais ferimentos está falando, minha senhora? Os do meu coração? Não, eu os escondo bem, só isso, pois ainda me provocam muita dor. — Olhou nos olhos cor de chocolate: — Você continua bela, Bella, embora pertença a outro homem. — Disse de forma divertida e com um sorriso o que ia em sua alma e seu coração.

Apreensiva com o rumo da conversa, Bella tentou se afastar, mas Jacob segurou-lhe a mão com força.

— Não, não tenha medo, Bella. Não pretendo prejudicá-la. Quero apenas reparar meus erros.

— Reparar seus erros?

— Sim. Todos sabem que eu me preocupava apenas com meus desejos egoístas, pois a desejava ardentemente e não queria desistir de você. Por minhas exigências absurdas, só posso pedir humildemente que me perdoe.

Bella levantou-se e o beijou no rosto.

— Seremos amigos para sempre, meu caro Jake.

Uma risada curta e zombeteira os sobressaltou e viram Victoria descendo a escada, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Renne, que estava agachada perto do fogo, levantou de um salto e saiu para a neve e o vento, procurando a segurança de sua cabana, bem longe daquela bruxa normanda.

Victoria parou no último degrau com as mãos na cintura e olhou para os dois, com uma risada rouca e venenosa.

— Meu irmão gostará de saber que sua amante se diverte com outros na sua ausência. — Os olhos pálidos brilharam. — E podem estar certos de que ele vai ser informado.

Jacob pela primeira vez na vida teve vontade de bater numa mulher. Bella sorriu, com uma serenidade que não sentia.

— Não tenho dúvida de que você vai contar, Victoria, com sua habitual atenção para os detalhes.

Bella passou pela frente de Victoria e subiu a escada, procurando o conforto de seu quarto, sabendo que não estava livre da maldade daquela mulher.

Emmett, que observava toda a conversa com atenção, riu com certo desgosto e voltou sua atenção para Carlisle, que antes olhava Renne em sua atividade solitária e nem prestara atenção à conversa dos jovens.

Com os olhos procurou Rosálie para saber se estava a salvo da maldade daquela mulher e a encontrou com Seth arrumando à mesa. Trocaram olhares carinhosos e o viking voltou seu pensamento ao amo. Só um pensamento passava em sua mente, que Edward era muito paciente e de muito bom coração. Se sua meia-irmã fizesse um terço do que a dele fazia, já estaria na rua, dormindo à míngua.


	12. Chapter 11

Edward ergueu o corpo na sela, examinando a região com seus olhos penetrantes. O vento gelado e cortante açoitava seu manto de lã e seu rosto. O céu escuro combinava com o marrom e o cinza de inverno das florestas e dos campos. Atrás dele, os cavaleiros Jasper, Willian e Eric esperavam com os outros sob seu comando, dezesseis homens armados com arcos, lanças e espadas curtas. Protegida pelas árvores, a pequena caleça fechada, na qual Victoria e o pai tinham chegado a Darkenwald, subia a colina, carregada com alimento para os homens e grãos para complementar o capim que conseguiam nos campos para os cavalos. Um saxão velho e forte, que ao voltar da luta ao lado de Harold encontrou sua casa incendiada e seus campos destruídos, aceitara a oferta de uma nova casa para se unir aos normandos e agora praguejava com os cavalos numa língua estranha, mas não totalmente desconhecida para a maioria dos normandos.

A inteligência prática de Edward permitia a seu grupo uma grande mobilidade. Depois de estudar por longo tempo a formação de um exército, resolveu que todos os seus homens deviam marchar montados, ao contrário do que faziam os cavaleiros e nobres, que eram os únicos montados, enquanto os soldados, com seus arcos, espadas leves e lanças, os seguiam a pé. Edward achava que não havia vantagem alguma em fazer os homens gastarem suas botas no solo pedregoso da Inglaterra. Todos de seu grupo seguiam montados. No momento da batalha, desmontavam e funcionavam como soldados da infantaria.

Durante o tempo em que Edward esteve em Darkenwald, Guilherme ficou acampado, esperando a volta do grosso de seu exército. Não puderam marchar durante quase um mês devido a uma doença até então desconhecida pelos exércitos e que não poupou nem o próprio Guilherme. Foram obrigados a ficar no acampamento, perto de uma vala grande e funda. Uma vez que os homens de Edward não apanharam a doença, foram designados para uma patrulha avançada com o objetivo de impedir que os exércitos dos saxões se reunissem no sul ou no oeste. Geralmente seu grupo agia afastado do grosso do exército, ocupando pequenos povoados e cidades, para evitar que os saxões se organizassem contra os normandos. Separados do resto dos soldados, seus homens e seus cavalos podiam se alimentar melhor.

Sua posição agora era a oeste de Londres, nas densas florestas das montanhas, quase no fim de sua ronda. Durante quase todo o tempo haviam marchado sem serem vistos e fazendo sentir o mínimo possível sua presença. Tudo parecia quieto, mas de repente avistaram três cavaleiros na encosta da montanha. Edward ergueu a mão para Jasper e Willian e deu ordem aos seus homens para esperar, alerta com as armas prontas para serem usadas, para o caso de haver mais homens escondidos na floresta. Acompanhado por Jasper e Willian, ele cavalgou para o vale, ao encontro dos três cavaleiros. Ouvindo o grito de alerta, os três homens empunharam as lanças e mostraram os escudos, cujos brasões os identificavam como ingleses e, portanto, inimigos de Guilherme. Quando chegou a certa distância, Edward parou, dando tempo a eles de verem seu escudo.

— Eu sou Edward dos homens de Guilherme — disse, com voz forte e autoritária. — Vejo, por suas cores, que são homens de Rockwell. Peço que se rendam, pois lutamos contra ele, uma vez que recusou seu voto de lealdade a Guilherme.

O cavaleiro mais velho enfrentou o desafio respondendo com dignidade.

— Eu sou Afton, e não obedeço a esse duque normando. Minha lança e minha espada estão a serviço de um leal lorde saxão e, com a ajuda de Deus, expulsaremos os invasores de nossas terras. Não teremos outro rei que não seja aquele ao qual juramos lealdade.

— Então isso significa uma luta entre nós — respondeu Edward. Com um gesto indicou seus homens. — Eles não tomarão parte, pois vocês são cavaleiros que juraram pela cruz que usam.

Com essas palavras, virou a rédea de Huno e afastou-se alguns passos. Então, de lança em riste, todos avançaram, três contra três. Huno atacou, com os cascos enormes ressoando na terra dura, os músculos retesando-se com o esforço. Conhecia a estratégia da batalha tão bem quanto seu dono. Edward firmou os joelhos nos flancos do animal e inclinou-se para o lado da lança. O cavaleiro mais velho avançou para ele e os dois se chocaram com um estridor de metal. Com a vantagem do peso maior, Edward atingiu o escudo do saxão antes que o adversário pudesse atingir o seu. A lança do saxão foi desviada e o escudo caiu de sua mão, mas ele continuou firme na sela. Seu braço esquerdo estava imobilizado, mas o cavalo ainda obedecia à pressão de seus joelhos. Edward recuou, dando tempo ao adversário para se refazer. O saxão desembainhou a espada com a mão direita e voltou ao ataque. Atirando para longe a lança e o escudo, Edward desembainhou a lâmina longa e brilhante que tantas vezes defendera sua honra e Huno, por conta própria, investiu contra o adversário. As lâminas se chocaram e dessa vez a destreza do cavalo foi importante, pois Huno movia-se de modo a manter seu dono sempre de frente para o saxão, sempre no ataque, empurrando com o peito o cavalo menor e mais fraco, até fazê-lo cambalear e perder o passo. A espada de Edward tocava a armadura e a espada do saxão com clangor de metal. Atingiu finalmente a cabeça do adversário. Um filete de sangue desceu lentamente de debaixo do elmo e o braço do saxão parecia pesado de cansaço. Balançando a cabeça, ele tentou erguer o outro braço, mas não conseguiu. Agora, tudo que podia fazer era defender-se com a espada, enquanto Huno continuava em sua investida e o normando brandia a lâmina com mais violência. Edward segurou a espada com as duas mãos e, com seu grito de guerra, desfechou o golpe de cima para baixo com toda força, partindo em duas a lâmina do saxão e atingindo seu ombro. Com os dois braços inutilizados, o homem esperou imóvel. Edward fez Huno recuar e o saxão, sem uma palavra, inclinou a cabeça. Edward era o vencedor. Voltou-se para os companheiros e viu que eram também vencedores. Os três cavaleiros foram feitos prisioneiros e agora, sem suas armas e seus escudos, não eram mais cavaleiros presos a um juramento, mas prisioneiros que seriam levados a Guilherme para que ele decidisse seus destinos.

Assim foi que Guilherme pôde marchar livremente, sem que ninguém avisasse os saxões de sua chegada. Muitos castelos e fortalezas acordavam no começo do dia e viam-se cercados pelo inimigo. Com aquele exército imenso formado nas colinas à sua volta, pronto para o ataque, os saxões não tinham outro remédio senão enviar mensageiros para negociações.

Edward continuou sua marcha. O céu escureceu e as nuvens foram encobertas por uma garoa fina que corria em filetes gelados no seu pescoço e nas suas pernas. As selas ficaram molhadas e era importante ficar sempre bem sentado. Contudo, ao lado do desconforto, a chuva tinha também suas vantagens. Deprimia os homens, que não tinham mais vontade de cantar, gritar ou mesmo falar. Caminhavam em silêncio, duplamente alerta, pois sabiam que a névoa que os rodeava podia trazer surpresas desagradáveis.

Edward parou e ergueu a mão. Alguém, na frente deles, praguejava furioso, em voz alta. A um sinal de normando, os soldados desmontaram, entregaram as rédeas aos pajens e armaram seus arcos com flechas de hastes de salgueiro endurecidas. As cordas, os arcos e as flechas, cobertos de óleo, eram protegidos por capas de couro, pois Edward conhecia o efeito da umidade daquelas ilhas durante o inverno.

Seus cavaleiros enristaram as lanças e adiantaram-se, em silêncio, na frente dos soldados de infantaria. Um pequeno regato, que em outra estação do ano poderia ser atravessado molhando apenas os cascos dos cavalos, era agora um lodaçal com vários metros de largura e bem no centro viram uma carroça com crianças e mulheres. Dois homens e um menino tentavam livrar as rodas da lama enquanto uma mulher, segurando as rédeas, incitava os cavalos ao esforço de puxar a carroça atolada. Um homem sem o braço esquerdo deu dois passos para trás, praguejando, até ver os quatro cavaleiros com as lanças apontadas para ele. Seu silêncio chamou a atenção dos outros e Edward ouviu as exclamações de surpresa. Avançou com Huno e, depois de estudar a situação, fez sinal aos seus homens para guardarem suas armas. Aqueles servos encharcados não eram ameaça para eles.

Edward aproximou-se mais até sua lança quase tocar o peito do homem mais velho.

— Ordeno que se entregue, pois está um dia miserável para morrer.

Falou com calma, mas o tom de sua voz era mais ameaçador do que as palavras. O homem com um braço só abriu a boca e fez um gesto afirmativo, sem tirar os olhos da ponta da lança. Um som de pés correndo partiu da carroça e Huno virou a cabeça, pronto para enfrentar a nova ameaça. Um menino arrastava com esforço uma espada maior do que ele.

— Eu lutarei com você, normando — disse o menino, entre soluços, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Eu o desafio.

— Collin! — exclamou uma mulher jovem, saltando da carroça. Segurou o menino, tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele se livrou das mãos dela e enfrentou Edward sob a chuva.

— Vocês mataram meu pai — disse o menino. — Mas não tenho medo de lutar contra você.

Edward viu nos olhos do menino a mesma coragem feroz que havia nos seus quando tinha aquela idade. Pôs a lança em posição vertical, mostrando a flâmula com seu brasão e sorriu tolerante.

— Não tenho dúvida disso, meu rapaz. A Inglaterra e Guilherme vão precisar de homens com a sua coragem, mas no momento estou muito ocupado com negócios do Duque e não tenho tempo para um duelo.

A mulher respirou aliviada e ergueu para o cavaleiro normando os olhos repletos de gratidão.

Edward voltou-se para os homens e perguntou.

— Quem são vocês e para onde vão? — O mais velho adiantou-se.

— Eu sou Corin, o ferreiro. Fui arqueiro no exército de Harold, no norte, contra os noruegueses e foi lá que perdi meu braço. — Apontou para uma mulher na carroça. — Aquela é minha irmã viúva, Esme, ao lado de minha mulher Sue e esta outra é minha irmã mais nova, também viúva, Tanya. — Pôs a mão no ombro do menino. — Este é Collin, filho de Tanya. Aqueles ao lado da carroça são meus filhos, Peter e Leah. A moça ao lado de meu filho, Alice, é filha de Esme e o homem é meu irmão, Paul. Vamos procurar um novo lar porque os normandos tomaram o nosso.

Enquanto o homem falava, Edward notou a palidez do rosto dele e uma mancha avermelhada na manga vazia. Olhou para o outro homem, mais baixo, porém forte e musculoso.

— A cidade de Darkenwald — disse Edward, olhando para os dois homens. — Já ouviram falar nela?

— O nome não é estranho, senhor — disse o mais novo, cautelosamente.

— Sim, é conhecido — interrompeu Corin. — O velho lorde que mora lá passou certa vez por nosso povoado. Muito exigente. Queria que eu ferrasse um cavalo que tinha comprado para dar à filha naquele mesmo dia, nas comemorações de São Miguel. Disse com orgulho que ela sabia montar como um homem e eu acreditei, meu senhor, pois a égua berbere que ele comprou era muito fogosa.

Edward franziu a testa, lembrando as acusações de Victoria.

— Sim, a égua era tão fogosa quanto a dona, mas isso não importa agora. Se quiserem, podem se instalar em Darkenwald. A cidade precisa de um ferreiro.

Corin entrecerrou os olhos, protegendo-os da chuva.

— Está nos mandando para uma cidade saxã, senhor?

— O velho senhor está morto — respondeu Edward. — Guardo a cidade para Guilherme até ele conquistar a Inglaterra. Então, Darkenwald será minha. — Apontou para Paul. — Ele vai comigo, encarregado de proteger a minha retaguarda. Se fizer um bom trabalho, voltarei para providenciar acomodações para sua família.

Os saxões se entreolharam e Corin deu um passo à frente.

— Peço desculpas, senhor, mas não pretendemos servir os normandos. Encontraremos um lugar que seja nosso.

Edward virou um pouco na sela e olhou atentamente para eles.

— Pensam que podem ir muito longe, com os normandos patrulhando suas terras? — Viu a incerteza nos olhos deles. — Eu lhes darei minha flâmula para sua proteção. Nenhum homem de Guilherme os atacará quando vir meu brasão. — Apontou para o braço de Corin — Em Darkenwald tem uma pessoa que pode tratar do seu ferimento. É a Filha do velho lorde e conhece muitos modos de cura. A escolha é sua. Podem ir para Darkenwald ou procurar uma cidade que esteja ainda nas mãos dos ingleses. Porém, quero avisar. Todas as cidades serão tomadas, pois Guilherme é o legítimo herdeiro do trono e está resolvido a ocupar o lugar que lhe pertence.

Corin e Paul conferenciaram por algum tempo e então o mais moço se aproximou de Edward. Parou ao lado de Huno e ergueu os olhos para o cavaleiro.

— Eles vão para Darkenwald e eu vou com o senhor.

— Muito bem — disse Edward.

Levou Huno até a caleça, onde Alistair esperava, logo atrás dos arqueiros, e falou rapidamente com ele. O velho saxão retirou uma corda de baixo do assento e entregou-a ao normando. Edward amarrou uma ponta na argola, na frente da carroça, e a outra na parte posterior de sua sela. Avançou com Huno até esticar a corda e fez um sinal para a mulher que segurava as rédeas. Incentivando os pequenos cavalos com um grito alto, ela bateu com as mãos no dorso deles. Huno sabia o que tinha de fazer e, com um rápido olhar para trás, começou a puxar, sob o peso considerável do cavaleiro e mais alguns quilos de armadura. Suas patas enormes enterravam-se na lama e logo apareciam, dando um passo para frente. A carroça estalou e com um ruído de sucção todas começaram a rodar, lentamente a princípio, mas aumentando a velocidade, até o veículo subir a margem do regato. Chapinhando na lama, os dois homens se aproximaram de Edward, agradecendo a ajuda. Alistair esperou que tudo estivesse terminado e, com um enorme cavalo puxando a caleça, atravessou o lodaçal rapidamente.

Toda essa manobra os atrasou e a noite os surpreendeu em marcha. Alistair indicou um bosque cerrado na margem do rio. Edward conduziu seus homens e a família saxã para o lugar indicado e armaram o acampamento. A chuva continuava. O vento frio gemia entre as árvores, tirando as últimas folhas dos galhos nus. Edward viu o desconforto dos menores que tremiam perto do fogo e a fome em seus rostos encovados, enquanto mastigavam as fatias de pão molhado distribuídas com parcimônia pela mulher mais velha. Lembrou do próprio sofrimento quando era pequeno e fora expulso de casa, sua confusão, sentado ao lado do fogo no acampamento, com Tyler e Emmett, sabendo que jamais poderia voltar à casa onde conhecera o amor de um pai que, de repente, não era mais seu pai.

Mandou Alistair cortar em fatias uma perna de javali e distribuir entre os saxões, com pão melhor do que o que estavam comendo. Seu coração se aqueceu vendo a alegria das crianças com a primeira refeição decente em muitas semanas. Afastou-se pensativo e sentou debaixo de uma árvore. Ignorou a terra molhada e, encostando a cabeça no tronco, fechou os olhos.

Jasper ajudava Alistair na distribuição da comida. Peter, o mais velho da nova geração, estava com as duas moças apresentadas, Leah e Alice. A irmã, de cabelos negros e longos, estava conversando com a prima, Alice, mais baixa e com um rosto de anjo. Assim que Jasper entregou a porção para os três, Alice fixou o olhar no cavaleiro e, com muito constrangimento, agradeceu a comida.

Jasper sorriu para a pequena mulher, achando que nunca havia visto mulher tão bela antes. Com fama de romântico, o cavaleiro sonhava encontrar o amor em uma mulher e, com ela, passar sua vida inteira.

Edward, embaixo da árvore, tinha um rosto em sua mente, emoldurado por cabelos longos cor avermelhados, com olhos cor de chocolate e lábios ardentes procurando os seus. Ele abriu os olhos e fitou durante muito tempo as chamas, relutando em fechá-los outra vez.

Ergueu os olhos e viu Tanya caminhando em sua direção. Com um sorriso hesitante, a mulher aconchegou mais o manto, procurando se proteger do frio da noite. Edward imaginou como seria levar aquela mulher para o interior da floresta e estender seu manto para ela. Tanya tinha boa aparência, cabelos claros e ondulados e olhos azuis. Talvez assim pudesse afastar Bella da mente. Porém, surpreso, percebeu que a ideia não o entusiasmava. Perturbado, compreendeu que aquela mulher de cabelos vermelhos o excitava mais com sua ausência, do que a que estava ali perto e, para ser franco, mais do que qualquer outra encontrada em suas viagens. Teve vontade de fazer Bella chorar e sofrer pelo tormento que o fazia passar.

Ah, mulheres! Sabiam como torturar um homem e ela não era diferente, apenas sabia, melhor do que qualquer outra, fazer com que um homem a desejasse. Aquela última noite estava gravada em sua lembrança com tanta clareza que Edward podia sentir o corpo dela junto ao seu e o perfume suave de seu cabelo. Agora, longe dela, ele compreendeu por que Bella cedera naquela noite. Teve vontade de ofendê-la, chamá-la de megera e ao mesmo tempo queria que estivesse ao seu lado, ao alcance de suas carícias. Oh, Deus, ele odiava as mulheres e Bella mais do que as outras, porque ela o enfeitiçara e vivia agora em todos os seus pensamentos.

— O senhor fala bem o inglês — disse Tanya suavemente. — Se eu não visse suas armas, pensaria que era um dos nossos.

Edward não disse nada e olhou para o fogo. O acampamento estava silencioso. Os homens descansavam nas esteiras molhadas, sobre a relva úmida e vez ou outra alguém praguejava irritado. As crianças, dentro da carroça, cobertas com os mantos de pele e cobertores muito usados, dormiam.

Tanya procurou outra vez interromper o silêncio pensativo do normando.

— Quero agradecer sua bondade para com meu filho. Collin é voluntarioso como o pai.

— Um bravo menino — disse Edward. — Como seu marido deve ter sido também.

— A guerra era um jogo para meu marido — murmurou Tanya. Edward olhou para ela, imaginando ter percebido uma ponta de amargura em sua voz.

— Posso sentar, meu senhor?

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo e Tanya sentou perto do fogo.

— Eu tinha certeza de que ia perdê-lo. Eu o amava, embora ele tivesse sido escolhido por meu pai. Mas ele vivia perigosamente e não dava nenhum valor à própria vida. Se não fossem os normandos, outros teriam desfechado o golpe fatal. Agora preciso sustentar minha família. Não me sinto amargurada, meu senhor, apenas resignada com a sua morte.

Edward continuou em silêncio e ela o observou com atenção.

— É estranho, mas o senhor não age como um normando. — Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E como agem os normandos, senhora?

— Certamente jamais esperei nenhuma bondade da parte deles. — Com uma risada breve e sem alegria, ele respondeu.

— Garanto, senhora, que não tenho rabo bifurcado e nem chifres. Na verdade, se examinar melhor, verá que somos homens normais, a despeito das histórias que nos descrevem como demônios.

Tanya corou e murmurou, embaraçada.

— Não tive intenção de ofender, senhor. Na verdade, somos muito gratos à sua bondade e generosidade. Há muitos meses não comíamos carne e nem saciávamos nossa fome. Nem mesmo acendíamos o fogo, para não chamar a atenção dos normandos.

Ela estendeu as mãos para o fogo. Edward pensou na excitação que provocava nele o contato dos dedos de Bella em seu peito. Ficou furioso por permitir que seus pensamentos voltassem a ela, quando aquela mulher ao seu lado certamente não faria nenhuma objeção em dormir com ele. Quando resolvia ser encantador e persuasivo, as altivas e relutantes mulheres caíam em seus braços suspirando, submissas e Tanya não parecia ser das mais arrogantes. Na verdade, a julgar pelo modo com que olhava para ele, provavelmente ia receber de bom grado suas atenções, uma vez que era viúva e, como dissera, já resignada com a morte do marido. Suas palavras eram quase um convite. Porém, olhando para os seios grandes e os quadris largos, Edward sentiu que desejava um corpo mais esbelto e firme. Era estranho, pois até alguns meses atrás ele teria achado Tanya extremamente desejável. Por acaso, a beleza rara de Bella o impedia de sentir desejo por qualquer outra mulher? Edward quase praguejou em voz alta. Não ia fazer o papel de um recém-casado que só pensa na mulher. Pretendia dormir com quem bem entendesse.

Edward levantou-se bruscamente, sobressaltando Tanya e, segurando a mão dela, a fez ficar de pé. Os olhos claros o interrogaram com espanto e ele, com um gesto, indicou a floresta. Tanya hesitou, sabendo e ao mesmo tempo não sabendo o que ele queria, mas, quando entraram na floresta, ela o seguiu sem qualquer relutância. Encontraram um carvalho coberto de trepadeiras cujas pontas formavam uma cobertura sobre o chão cheio de folhas secas. Edward estendeu seu manto no chão e, puxando-a para si beijou-a uma, duas, três vezes. Ele a abraçou com força e o ardor de seu desejo logo a envolveu. Tanya passou o braço pelo pescoço do normando e ficou na ponta dos pés, encostando todo o corpo no dele. Assim abraçados, deitaram sobre o manto. Tanya era uma mulher experiente e sabia exatamente o que devia fazer. Desfez-se do manto que a agasalhava e, com a mão dentro da camisa dele, acariciou seu peito. Edward soltou as tiras que prendiam o corpete dela, desnudando os seios redondos e encostando o rosto entre eles. Excitada, Tanya o apertou mais contra ela. No auge da excitação, Edward murmurou com voz rouca.

— Bella... Isabella...

Tanya ficou imóvel e se afastou um pouco.

— O que disse?

Edward olhou para ela e Tanya sentiu desaparecer o desejo dele. O normando rolou para o lado com um gemido rouco, apertando as mãos sobre os olhos.

— Oh, sua ordinária — gemeu ele. — Você me persegue mesmo no corpo de outra mulher.

— O que disse? — repetiu Tanya, sentando rapidamente. — Ordinária? Ordinária, eu? Muito bem, pois que sua preciosa Isabella satisfaça seu desejo. Ordinária! Oh!

Levantou furiosa e, arrumando a roupa, deixou-o com seus pensamentos loucos. Edward ouviu os passos dela afastando-se e no escuro corou, pensando em seu fracasso. Sentia-se como um rapazinho, depois de ter fracassado com sua primeira mulher. Apoiando o braço no joelho dobrado, olhou para a noite. Ficou ali sentado durante muito tempo, pensando nas loucuras dos homens apaixonados. Contudo, não queria admitir nem para si mesmo e atribuiu tudo à vida tranquila e fácil em Darkenwald.

— A vida calma enfraqueceu minha vontade — resmungou ele, limpando as folhas que tinham grudado em seu manto.

Voltando para perto do fogo, porém, cabelos cor de chocolate pareciam acariciá-lo e seu perfume leve e suave envolvia toda a floresta. Deitou de lado embaixo da pequena carroça das provisões, com um braço dobrado sob a cabeça e sentiu um corpo macio e quente encostado ao seu. Fechou os olhos e seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi para dois olhos cor de chocolate.

Deitada debaixo da carroça, ao lado de Esme, Tanya remexia-se inquieta, olhando para Edward a pouca distância, sob a pequena carroça.

— O que você tem, Tanya? — perguntou Esme. — Há alguma coisa debaixo da esteira que a incomoda? Fique quieta ou vai acordar os homens.

— Ah, homens! — gemeu Tanya. — Todos eles dormem profundamente, todos.

— Do que está falando? É claro que dormem. Corin e Paul estão dormindo há horas. A noite já deve estar bem adiantada. O que a atormenta?

— Esme? — Tanya começou a falar, mas parou, frustrada, sem encontrar as palavras certas. Depois de um longo momento, disse, afinal — Por que os homens são assim? Por que nunca se contentam com uma única mulher?

Esme virou de costas e olhou para o fogo.

— Alguns homens ficam satisfeitos quando encontram a mulher certa. Outros continuam procurando aventuras.

— Que tipo de homem você acha que é Edward? — perguntou Tanya, em voz baixa.

Esme deu de ombros.

— Um normando como os outros, mas ao qual devemos servir para não cairmos nas mãos de algum aventureiro.

— Você o acha bonito?

— Tanya, está doida? Somos apenas camponeses e ele é o nosso amo.

— O que ele é? Um bom cavaleiro ou um aventureiro sem escrúpulos?

Esme suspirou.

— Como vou saber o que ele pensa?

— Você é experiente, Esme e sabe avaliar pessoas. Acha que ele seria capaz de espancar um camponês que o desagradasse?

— Por quê? Você fez alguma coisa errada? — Tanya engoliu em seco.

— Espero que não.

Virou para o outro lado, ignorando o olhar curioso de Esme e depois de algum tempo adormeceu.

A primeira luz do dia tocou as gotas de chuva pendentes das folhas, fazendo-as brilhar como pedras preciosas na névoa da manhã, refletindo a umidade das rochas cobertas de musgo. Edward acordou com o aroma apetitoso de carne de javali e sopa de pão. As mulheres preparavam a primeira refeição. Ele se levantou e se espreguiçou, saboreando a quietude do nascer do dia. Antes de ele acordar, Tanya o observava preocupada, sem saber como Edward ia tratá-la. Mas o normando, tirando a camisa, começou a se lavar, sem dar nenhum sinal de ter notado a presença dela. Inclinada sobre o fogo, preparando a comida, Tanya o observava de soslaio, admirando o corpo musculoso e perfeito e lembrando as força de seus braços.

Edward, com a cota de malha e o capuz, acompanhado por Jasper e Willian, aproximou-se do fogo para a primeira refeição do dia. Tanya os serviu com as mãos trêmulas e sentiu que corava com a lembrança da noite passada, mas Edward conversou com Willian e riu de uma brincadeira de Sir Jasper, evidentemente esquecido daquele breve encontro no bosque.

Um pouco depois, quando o cavaleiro mais velho chegou perto dela para se servir de mais carne, Tanya perguntou:

— Senhor normando, quem é Isabella?

Surpreso, Willian olhou rapidamente para Edward e depois gaguejou.

— Bem ela... hummm... ela é a Senhora de Darkenwald.

O cavaleiro se afastou rapidamente e Tanya ficou pensativa. Sir Jasper interrompeu seus pensamentos e disse, com um sorriso amável.

— Senhora, os soldados geralmente sentem falta dos confortos proporcionados por uma mulher. É um prazer provar essa comida.

Tanya franziu a testa.

— Senhor cavaleiro, quem é Edward? O que ele é em Darkenwald? — Jasper, confuso, respondeu.

— Edward, senhora, é o Senhor de Darkenwald.

— Era o que eu temia — murmurou ela com voz tensa. Jasper olhou para ela confuso e se afastou.

O terceiro cavaleiro, Eric, que acabara de se levantar, aproximou-se e esperou pacientemente que ela notasse sua presença e o servisse de uma porção de sopa de pão. Tanya olhou para ele e perguntou.

— Senhor cavaleiro, estamos indo para Darkenwald, não estamos?

— Sim, senhora, para Darkenwald.

Tanya, nervosa, imaginou como ia enfrentar a dama de Edward e que castigo Lady Isabella escolheria para ela se viesse a saber da escapada no bosque.

Enquanto levantavam acampamento, Tanya procurou ficar o mais longe possível de Edward, sem saber se tinha mais medo dele ou de sua dama. Se ele fosse seu marido, ficaria furiosa se soubesse que se deitara na floresta com outra mulher, fosse qual fosse o resultado.

Antes de partir, Edward entregou a Esme um volume envolto em pele curada.

— Entregue isso à minha dama... — pigarreou. — Entregue isto a Bella de Darkenwald quando puder ficar sozinha com ela. Diga... Diga que foi comprado honestamente.

— Sim, meu senhor — respondeu Esme. — Tomarei cuidado para que chegue em bom estado.

Edward fez um gesto afirmativo mas não se moveu. Parecia não saber o que dizer.

— Deseja mais alguma coisa, meu senhor? — perguntou Esme, intrigada com a hesitação do normando.

— Sim — ele suspirou. — Diga também... — Parou, procurando as palavras certas. — Diga também que espero que ela esteja bem e confiando em Emmett para tudo que precisa.

— Não esquecerei suas palavras, meu senhor.

Com um rápido comando para seus homens, Edward montou e saiu da clareira na frente deles.

Sentada na boleia, Tanya viu Esme guardar o volume na parte de trás da carroça.

— O que você tem aí? — perguntou ela. — Ele deu algum presente?

— Não, só tenho de levar isto a Darkenwald.

— Ele... Disse alguma coisa a meu respeito?

Esme balançou a cabeça e olhou intrigada para Tanya.

— Não. Por que ia dizer?

— Eu... Pensei que talvez dissesse. Parecia aborrecido quando o deixei.

— Pois agora não estava. — Esme olhou para a irmã com a testa franzida. — Por que está tão preocupada com ele?

— Preocupada? — Tanya sorriu. — Não tenho motivo para estar preocupada.

— O que aconteceu ontem à noite quando todos dormiam menos você? Vocês fizeram amor?

Tanya sobressaltou-se e disse indignada.

— É claro que não. É verdade. Não aconteceu nada.

Esme observou desconfiada o rosto corado de Tanya e depois deu de ombros.

— É a sua vida. Você deve fazer o que acha certo. Nunca ouviu meus conselhos e nem eu esperava que ouvisse. Porém, parece-me que o interesse do cavaleiro normando está em outro lugar.

— Como você disse, Esme, é a minha vida — respondeu Tanya secamente, voltando-se para ajudar as crianças a subir na carroça.

— A tia não aprende nunca? — Perguntou Alice quando Esme sentou ao seu lado.

— Parece que não, minha filha. — E observando o olhar de Alice na direção dos cavaleiros se afastando, perguntou divertida. — E você? Aprende?

— Ah, mamãe! Sir Jasper foi tão gentil comigo.

— Eu notei, Alice. Apenas cuidado, minha filha. Como você disse, ela é um Sir e você, apenas uma camponesa. Não quero que saia magoada.

— Tomarei mamãe, eu quero que ele saiba que sou uma moça séria. Acha que ele tentaria algo indecente comigo, mamãe?

— De todos esses cavaleiros que aqui estiveram, filha, Sir Jasper é o mais digno. E Sir Edward, o mais apaixonado.


	13. Chapter 12

A aproximação de normandos a cavalo foi anunciada do lugar mais alto da torre de Darkenwald, logo depois do nascer do dia. Bella se vestiu apressadamente, esperando que Edward tivesse enviado alguma mensagem. Suas esperanças se desvaneceram quando ela desceu a escada e viu James de Marte aquecendo-se perto do fogo. Laurent e mais dois normandos estavam com ele, mas, a uma palavra de James, retiraram-se imediatamente. James tirara o pesado manto de lã vermelha e a cota de malha e estava só com uma túnica leve de couro e os calções justos de lã, mas com a espada no cinto.

Ele olhou para Bella com um sorriso de admiração, fazendo-a lembrar que estava com os cabelos soltos e os pés nus. Ela se aproximou da lareira. Os cães começaram a ganir, esticando as correias que os prendiam. Antes de olhar para James, Bella os soltou, um por um. Depois, sentou na frente do fogo e ergueu os olhos para o normando, mais do que consciente de que estavam sozinhos na sala. Emmett e Carlisle estavam fora, caçando e Victoria ainda dormia. Os criados procuravam se ocupar longe do salão, lembrando a morte de parentes e amigos pelas mãos daquele normando.

Bella disse, em voz baixa:

— Não há mais guerras, Sir James, ou foi por causa da guerra que voltou? Suponho que Darkenwald seja mais seguro do que o acampamento de Guilherme. E, ao que sei, o duque já se refez da doença.

Os olhos de James a observaram de alto a baixo e pararam nos pés descalços mal escondidos pela longa túnica. Com um sorriso, ele se ajoelhou e, tomando um pé gelado entre as mãos, esfregou-o com força, para aquecer. Inutilmente Bella tentou se livrar das mãos dele. James estava concentrado no que fazia.

— Sua língua está ficando ferina, minha avezinha. Será que Edward a fez odiar todos os homens?

— Ah, o que um reles aventureiro sabe sobre os homens? — James apertou os dedos em volta do tornozelo dela, e Bella lembrou o quanto sofrera nas mãos dele.

— Está claro, minha senhora, que não sabe nada sobre eles. Preferir o bastardo a mim foi uma grande tolice.

Com um movimento brusco do pé, ela afastou a mão dele e se levantou, sentindo que não podia suportar nem mais um momento aquele contato.

— Ainda não vejo tolice alguma na minha escolha, Sir James. E tenho certeza de que nunca verei. Edward é o senhor deste solar e eu pertenço a ele. Parece-me que fiz a escolha certa, pois o que o senhor tem além do cavalo com que se afasta rapidamente da batalha?

James levantou-se e estendeu o braço para acariciar o cabelo dela.

— Eu gostaria de poder ficar e provar que está errada, Isabella. — Deu de ombros e se afastou. — Mas parei apenas para descansar por algumas horas. Estou a caminho do porto onde está o navio de Guilherme com cartas para o nosso país.

— Não deve ser muito urgente, se pode parar para descansar.

— É bastante urgente e na verdade eu não devia fazer nenhuma parada, mas queria ver mais uma vez este belo solar. — Sorriu. — E você, minha avezinha.

— Agora já viu. Eu o estou atrasando? Talvez precise de alguma comida para a viagem. O que posso fazer para apressar sua partida?

— Nada, minha avezinha — levou a mão ao coração. — Pois eu enfrentaria a morte para estar ao seu lado.

Uma porta bateu e James se afastou um pouco de Bella, ouvindo os passos de Victoria no segundo andar. Era como se estivesse fazendo um jogo e desafiando Bella a traí-lo, mas, para se livrar da atenção dele, Bella concordaria de bom grado com qualquer encenação.

Victoria apareceu no alto da escada e Bella mordeu o lábio. O vestido que ela usava era o dourado escuro, o favorito de Bella e o último ainda em bom estado na sua arca. Victoria usava as roupas dela e só devolvia quando estavam chamuscadas, rasgadas ou manchadas. Então, Bella as encontrava sobre sua cama. Mas, quando Victoria começou a descer os degraus, Bella a custo conteve um sorriso. O busto magro de Victoria parecia quase infantil no seu vestido e os ossos dos quadris sobressaíam deselegantemente sob a fazenda macia. Ela olhou desconfiada para os dois e disse para James:

— Eu estava quase perdendo a esperança de vê-lo outra vez, cavaleiro.

— Ah, damoiselle, sua beleza esbelta não sai do meu pensamento — garantiu ele. — Quero que saiba que não passa um dia sem que eu a tenha na lembrança.

— Suas palavras derretem no meu coração como flocos de neve na terra, mas temo que tenha me enganado — respondeu Victoria. — Não é o que fazem todos os homens?

— Não, não, doce Victoria. Eu não faria isso, embora seja verdade que é próprio do soldado esquecer a beleza que tem em casa por aquela que tem nos braços.

— Como os homens são volúveis! — Com um sorriso forçado, ela olhou para Bella. — Eles esquecem suas amantes com tanta facilidade, e, na verdade, é inútil esperá-los. É muito melhor fugir e se poupar da dor de ser trocada por outra.

Bella disse, com altivez.

— Você mede os homens com uma medida muito curta, Victoria. Prefiro uma mais longa para avaliar realmente o quanto valem. Assim, não ouço as palavras do fanfarrão e prefiro medir os feitos do verdadeiro cavaleiro.

Sem dizer mais nada e sem olhar para trás, Bella saiu da sala e subiu a escada. Victoria disse, com desprezo.

— Se ela pensa que meu irmão vai mudar e voltar correndo para os seus braços, é uma grande tola. Por que ele vai se contentar com a primeira fruta caída quando tem toda a árvore da Inglaterra aos seus pés?

James sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Não é do meu feitio entender as mulheres. Eu apenas as amo.

— Segurou o braço dela e abraçou-a com força. — Venha, mulher, deixe que eu sinta sua maciez junto ao meu corpo.

Furiosa, ela bateu no peito dele com os punhos fechados.

— Solte-me!

James obedeceu com tanta presteza que ela cambaleou e quase caiu.

— Você não me disse que tinha dormido com aquela saxã ordinária — exclamou ela, quase sufocando com o soluço que subia em sua garganta. — Dormiu com aquela prostituta e me enganou!

Com um sorriso confiante, James sentou e olhou para ela.

— Não achei que fosse da sua conta.

Victoria ajoelhou-se na frente da cadeira e segurou as mãos dele nas suas. Com um olhar desesperado, disse.

— Não é da minha conta? Deve estar brincando. Somos amantes, portanto devemos partilhar os nossos corpos e tudo o que fazemos. — Suas unhas cravaram-se no braço dele. — Não vou ser a segunda escolha com aquela rameira em primeiro lugar.

James afastou a mão dela com impaciência.

— Infelizmente, já é, minha querida.

O medo era como uma espada em seu coração e, tomada de pânico, Victoria agarrou os joelhos dele.

— Oh, meu amor, está me ferindo profundamente.

— Ninguém vai dizer o que eu devo fazer — disse ele, com frieza. — Não pretendo ser como um boi na canga. Se me ama, não tente me prender. Não posso respirar se você fica me abafando.

Victoria começou a chorar.

— Eu a odeio — gemeu, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás. — Eu a odeio quase tanto quanto o amo.

Com um sorriso, James levantou o queixo dela e inclinou-se para beijá-la.

— Foi apenas uma coisa nascida do ardor da batalha — murmurou com voz rouca, junto aos lábios dela. — Não foi um ato de amor como o nosso.

Beijou-a de leve, mas depois, sentindo a resposta, puxou-a para si fazendo-a sentar no seu colo. Com a mão livre, segurou o seio dela e, quando tocou a fazenda suave da túnica, lembrou onde a vira antes. Bella a vestia na noite anterior à sua partida, quando ela e Edward pareciam completamente absortos um no outro.

— Venha ao meu quarto — pediu Victoria. — Estarei esperando.

Ela foi até a escada e antes de subir olhou para trás com um sorriso convidativo. James levantou da cadeira e serviu-se de um copo de cerveja. Olhando pensativamente para a porta do quarto de Edward, ele começou a subir a escada. Parou por um longo momento na frente daquela porta, a única barreira entre ele e a mulher que desejava realmente. Não precisava verificar. Sabia que estava trancada por sua causa. Bella tinha muito cuidado para não perder sua posição vantajosa de favorita de Edward, que, afinal, era bastante precária, pois ninguém sabia o que o bastardo pensava ou sentia. Bella era encantadora e cheia de vida, mas ao mesmo tempo distante como a lua. James se lembrou de quando a vira na cama de Edward, macia, quente, completamente à vontade com o bastardo. Mas Edward tinha Darkenwald, ou o teria muito em breve, e Bella acabava de dizer que era tudo que desejava. O homem que possuísse aquela cidade e aquele solar a possuiria também.

James inclinou o corpo na frente da porta.

— Logo, minha avezinha. Tenha paciência.

Com passos silenciosos, caminhou para o quarto de Victoria. Quando abriu a porta, ele a viu na cama, o corpo muito branco esbelto e gracioso, sem a desvantagem da roupa. Abraçando o próprio corpo com força, ela fazia com que os seios pequenos parecessem maiores e mais cheios. Com um sorriso, James fechou a porta cuidadosamente. Tirou a roupa e deitou ao lado dela, envolvendo-a nos braços. As mãos de Victoria moviam-se ávidas no corpo dele e ela gemia baixinho, excitada com as carícias. Com a boca na dele, Victoria o abraçou, puxando-o para si.

O vento assobiando entre as árvores nuas e sacudindo as janelas os impedia de dormir. Agasalhada sob as mantas de pele, Victoria, em silêncio, via James se vestir. Quando ele chegou à porta, ela ergueu-se na cama, apoiada num braço.

— Meu amor?

James parou e olhou para ela.

— É muito cedo ainda — murmurou Victoria. — Fique mais um pouco e descanse ao meu lado.

— Descansar? — disse ele com uma risada. — Em outra ocasião, Victoria. Agora, preciso tratar dos negócios do duque.

No corredor ele olhou para o quarto de Edward. A porta estava aberta e o quarto vazio, bem como o salão lá embaixo. Desapontado, pensou que não ia ver Bella antes de partir. Desceu a escada e abriu a porta da frente. O dia estava claro e ensolarado, com uma brisa leve e fresca. James saiu e abriu os braços para o calor do sol. Um movimento chamou sua atenção e ele viu o brilho fugaz de cabelos avermelhados quando um raio de sol penetrou a floresta. Laurent e o outro homem dormiam ao lado dos cavalos, portanto ele podia atrasar mais um pouco sua partida. Sorriu lembrando outro dia, na frente daquela porta, e a noite que o seguiu. Ele bebera demais e naturalmente não estava em estado de fazer nada que impressionasse Bella favoravelmente. Fora rude demais com ela. Se, porém, agisse com mais ternura, ela se entregaria docilmente.

Dirigiu-se para a floresta, perguntando a si mesmo por que estava se dando ao trabalho. Embora suplantado por Edward em Darkenwald, jamais tivera dificuldade para conquistar uma mulher. Era difícil compreender a lealdade de Bella a Edward. Sem dúvida devia saber que logo seria abandonada por ele, como muitas damas da corte normanda. Tudo que tinha a fazer era esperar e Bella seria sua. Então, por que ia atrás dela, quando tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer? Mas o rosto dela vivia na sua imaginação e, compreendendo o motivo, ele apressou o passo. Entrou na floresta e viu as marcas dos passos dela numa trilha estreita.

Bella fugira do solar para não se encontrar mais com James. As palavras ferinas de Victoria a magoavam profundamente e ele reforçava o veneno que elas continham. Em sua mente, James estava associado a perda e agonia. Bella lembrava a corrente no seu pescoço e as carícias do normando completamente bêbado. Pior ainda, sempre que olhava para James, via o pai vencido e morto em frente do solar.

Encostada no tronco do grande carvalho, Bella olhou pensativamente para as águas escuras e murmurantes do regato. Apanhou uma pequena pedra e girou-a distraidamente entre os dedos. Depois atirou-a na água e observou os círculos concêntricos que vinham até a margem.

— Vai assustar os peixes, afastando-os de sua escassa refeição de inverno, minha avezinha.

Bella voltou-se com uma exclamação de espanto. Sorrindo, James aproximou-se dela. Com as pernas fracas, ela encostou na árvore, observando-o cautelosamente.

— Eu estava passeando na floresta, desfrutando o prazer da quietude, quando vi você vir para cá. Não é prudente ficar sozinha num lugar que não pode ser avistado da casa. Muita gente... — parou de falar e, vendo a incerteza dela, encostou na árvore, com um largo sorriso. — Ah, mas é claro, minha avezinha. Eu a assustei. Perdoe-me, doçura. Só estava preocupado com a sua segurança, não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal.

Bella ergueu o queixo com altivez, dominando o tremor de todo o seu corpo.

— Não temo homem nenhum, senhor cavaleiro — imaginou se não estaria mentindo.

James riu.

— Ah, minha avezinha. Edward ainda não a domou. Eu temia que ele tivesse esfriado esse seu sangue quente.

Ele caminhou até a margem do regato, agachou-se, como quem está pensando num sério problema e depois virou a cabeça para ela.

— Sei que agi como um miserável com você e causei muita dor e muitas complicações. Mas Bella, sou um soldado, uso minha espada onde o dever me chama, e, além disso... — atirou uma pedra na água — Pode dizer que estou enfeitiçado. Pode dizer que estou preso ou encantado por sua beleza, cuja melhor parte ainda não conheço. — Levantou e ficou de frente para ela. — Preciso desnudar minha alma, Bella, para ser o cavaleiro merecedor de seus favores? Não tenho a menor chance?

Confusa, Bella balançou a cabeça.

— James, você me surpreende. Alguma vez dei motivo para que deseje minha mão? E por que a deseja? Tenho muito pouco para oferecer a não ser o fato de que pertenço a Edward. Ele é o meu senhor e meu dono e eu sou sua amante. Jurei lealdade a ele. É isso que está querendo? Que eu traia Edward?

Ele estendeu a mão e segurou uma mecha de cabelos sobre o seio dela.

— Não posso desejá-la por você mesma, Bella? É tão desconfiada que não pode reconhecer a verdade? Você é mais bela do que as palavras podem descrever, e eu a desejo. Eu a desejei quando você era minha e agora eu a quero de volta.

— Pertenço a Edward — disse ela, em voz baixa.

— Não diz nada sobre o seu coração, Bella? A honra é uma boa coisa e eu a louvo por isso, mas o que procuro é sua afeição. — Os olhos não deixavam os dela. — Bella, eu gostaria de poder afastar a espada que matou seu pai e deixar que ele vivesse outra vez. Daria toda a fortuna da minha família para lhe presentear com isto. — Ergueu os ombros largos. — Mas, infelizmente, minha bela Bella, o mal está feito, e nada pode trazê-lo de volta. Mas apelo para sua bondade e espero que me perdoe. Dê-me o seu amor para aliviar o sofrimento do meu coração.

— Não posso — disse ela, com voz trêmula. Olhou para a mão morena perto do seu seio e fechou os olhos. — Sempre que o vejo lembro o sofrimento que trouxe, não só para mim, mas para muitos. Nada poderá lavar o sangue que vejo em suas mãos.

— Isso é próprio dos soldados e Edward não é menos culpado. Já esqueceu os saxões que ele matou? O destino foi cruel, fazendo com que a minha espada sacrificasse seu pai.

James admirou os traços delicados, as pálpebras frágeis com as pestanas escuras. A pele brilhava, vibrante de juventude, ligeiramente corada, os lábios vermelhos e bem-feitos. O desejo era um turbilhão quase doloroso em seu peito. Se ela soubesse como o torturava, sem dúvida permitiria que ele aliviasse seu sofrimento.

Bella ergueu os olhos e murmurou.

— Só Deus conhece meu coração, Sir James, mas posso dizer que nada pode suavizá-lo agora, a não ser um milagre. Edward me escolheu e pertenço a ele. È mais provável que ele venha a ganhar minha afeição...

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de James e ele rilhou os dentes.

— Você diz o nome daquele bastardo. O que ele é que eu não sou? Um bastardo sem nome, vagando pelos campos de batalha, lutando por qualquer causa por um punhado de ouro. Eu sou tudo que ele não é. Um cavaleiro de boa família, íntimo do Duque. Posso levá-la pela mão e apresentá-la à corte.

James ergueu a mão, oferecendo-a, mas Bella balançou a cabeça e, recuando, deu as costas para ele.

— Não posso. Mesmo que Edward se importe muito pouco comigo, pertenço a ele e devo obedecer sua vontade. Ele jamais me deixaria fugir. — Recostou outra vez na árvore e, com um sorriso, tocou com aponta do dedo na mão dele. — Mas não desanime, James, Lady Victoria o acha muito belo e sem dúvida faria qualquer coisa que lhe pedisse.

— Está zombando de mim — resmungou James. — Uma galinha magricela ao lado da mais branca das aves! Sem dúvida está zombando! — Segurou a mão dela e o mero contato fez o sangue pulsar em sua cabeça. — Isabella, tenha piedade. Não deixe que o desejo por você me enfraqueça. Não me atormente desse modo. — Lembrou os seios macios e desejou vê-los outra vez. — Diga apenas uma palavra de encorajamento, Isabella. Deixe-me saber que posso ter esperança.

— Não. Não posso — disse ela, tentando inutilmente libertar a mão. Percebendo a direção do olhar dele, Bella entrou em pânico. James começou a puxá-la para si. — Não, por favor. Não faça isso!

Com a mão no cotovelo dela e o outro braço em volta da cintura, ele tentou beijá-la no pescoço.

— Minha avezinha, não lute comigo. Estou louco por você — murmurou ele, no ouvido dela.

— Não! — Bella virou o corpo, afastando-se um pouco dele, e, tirando a adaga da bainha, ameaçou-o com ela. — Não, não outra vez, James! Nunca!

James riu.

— Ah! A mulher ainda tem fogo!

Seus dedos longos seguraram a mão dela, apertando até Bella gritar de dor e deixar cair a adaga. Então, agarrando-a pelos cabelos, torceu-lhe o braço atrás das costas e puxou-a para si, até sentir os seios macios e os quadris contra seu corpo.

— Vou experimentar esta avezinha outra vez — riu ele, beijando-a nos lábios com violência.

Com a força do desespero, Bella livrou-se dos braços dele e recuou, até encostar no tronco do carvalho, o peito arfando de medo e de raiva. James adiantou-se para ela, com uma risada. Com um zumbido ameaçador e uma batida surda, o grande machado de guerra cravou-se no tronco do carvalho, passando a um palmo do rosto de James. Ele se voltou rapidamente e ficou paralisado de medo quando viu Emmett a uns dez passos dos dois. O viking estava com o arco passado no ombro e uma fieira de pombos selvagens e lebres aos seus pés. Bella correu para ele, mas James notou então que Emmett agora estava desarmado, com o arco nas costas e a lâmina do machado presa na árvore. Rapidamente, ele desembainhou a espada para impedir a fuga de Bella. Com um grito de pavor, ela desviou do braço estendido do normando. Ficou atrás de Emmett e num instante o viking tirou o machado da árvore, puxando-o pela tira de couro do cabo e se preparou para a luta. O grande machado de guerra estava pronto e em posição no seu ombro, a lâmina afiada brilhando a luz do sol. Parecia um arauto mudo da morte.

James interrompeu sua investida a alguns passos de Emmett, com o rosto crispado de raiva por ter levado a pior no jogo que conhecia tão bem. Na fúria de sua frustração, queria partir o viking ao meio ali mesmo com sua espada, mas alguma coisa na atitude de Emmett o fez lembrar o dia em que, no calor da batalha, o inimigo ameaçou atacar Edward pelas costas. A imagem da lamba daquele machado desaparecendo na cabeça do atacante estava gravada em sua mente como uma advertência. Sua raiva desapareceu e James sentiu o hálito frio da morte. Acalmou-se e, embainhando a espada, afastou cautelosamente as mãos do corpo para que o viking não interpretasse mal seus movimentos. Ficaram um na frente do outro por um longo momento. Um som surdo subiu do peito do homem do Norte, e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, iluminando os olhos azuis.

— Escute bem, normando — disse ele, em voz baixa. — Meu senhor, Edward, encarregou-me de guardar esta mulher, e eu a guardo bem. Não vou me importar se tiver de abrir uma ou duas cabeças francesas para protegê-la.

James escolheu as palavras, mas havia veneno em cada sílaba.

— Escute você, pagão de cabelo preto. Este assunto será resolvido algum dia e, se a sorte me ajudar, minha espada vai se encher de sangue no meio desse seu cabelo de mulher.

— Sim, James — disse o viking com um sorriso mais largo ainda. — Minhas costas correm o perigo do seu ataque, mas esta minha amiga — ergueu o machado — se encarrega de defender todos os outros lados e gosta muito de beijar aqueles que pretendem experimentar seu aço na minha cabeça. Gostaria de conhecê-la? — perguntou, apresentando o corte da enorme lâmina. — Mademoiselle Morte.

Bella saiu de trás de Emmett, pôs a mão no braço do viking e olhou friamente para James.

— Procure seu prazer em outro lugar, James. Vá embora e está tudo acabado.

— Eu vou, mas voltarei — avisou James.

Quando Bella entrou no solar, encontrou Victoria andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Era evidente que alguma coisa a aborrecia. Voltou-se para Bella com um brilho feroz nos olhos claros.

— O que aconteceu com você e James? — perguntou. — Quero saber agora, prostituta saxã!

Comum brilho de raiva nos olhos, Bella respondeu calmamente.

— Nada que possa interessá-la, Victoria.

— Ele veio do bosque onde você estava. Você se atirou para cima dele outra vez?

— Outra vez? — perguntou Bella, erguendo uma sobrancelha — Você deve estar louca se pensa que eu posso me interessar por aquele reles aventureiro.

— Ele fez amor com você antes! — acusou Victoria, com a voz embargada pela raiva e pela frustração. — Não se contenta em ter meu irmão agarrado à sua saia, precisa ter todos os homens com a língua de fora atrás de você.

Contendo a custo sua fúria, Bella disse:

— James nunca fez amor comigo do modo que você pensa. Ele me violentou brutalmente, o que é muito diferente. Ele assassinou meu pai e reduziu minha mãe ao que ela é hoje. Com toda a sua imaginação Victoria, como pode pensar que eu o desejo?

— Ele tem mais a oferecer do que meu irmão. É bem-nascido e sua família é importante.

Bella riu com desdém.

— Não quero nada disso. Seu irmão é mais homem do que James jamais será. Contudo, se seu coração o deseja, tem a minha bênção. Vocês se merecem um ao outro.

Com essas palavras, Bella subiu a escada, deixando Victoria lívida de raiva.

Com exceção do primo, Laurent, James acordou os arqueiros com pontapés e agora o grupo seguia pelas colinas na direção da estrada da costa que levava a Hastings. James ia a frente e os outros, inclusive Laurent, diminuíram o passo de suas montarias para ficar o mais longe possível do mau humor do chefe. Eles trocavam olhares interrogativos, respondidos com erguer de ombros, pois ninguém sabia a causa de tanta irritação. À medida que o tempo passava, mais crescia a fúria de James e vez ou outra ele praguejava em voz alta. O fato de não ter dormido naquela noite agravava a frustração de seu fracasso com Bella. Edward devia ter oferecido uma rica recompensa pelos favores dela, pois aquele bastardo era completamente desprovido de traquejo social. Nunca tomara parte na conversa leve e descontraída da corte. Laurent dizia, e com razão, que para Edward as mais nobres damas da corte foram apenas aventuras passageiras.

Porém, ele devia saber escolher, pensou James, pois nenhuma jamais procurou se vingar dele quando era rejeitada.

Ora! Aquele bastardo tinha uma atração especial para as mulheres. Se Edward falhasse numa de suas patrulhas e Bella reconhecesse sua tolice, ele podia ainda ganhar algumas terras nessa guerra. Vários planos se formavam em sua mente e eram descartados.

Laurent ouviu exclamações de alívio quando avistaram as fortificações de Hastings e os mastros dos navios no porto. Todos esperavam uma boa noite de sono e, depois que as cartas fossem entregues, uma boa refeição de carne e cerveja.

James reconheceu o homem que atravessava a praia acenando para ele. Era seu tio, Felix de Marte.

— Como vai, James? Finalmente o encontro. O que há com você, está dormindo acordado? Não me ouviu chamar, antes?

Felix estava ofegante e com o rosto vermelho por causa da caminhada na areia.

— Tenho muito em que pensar — respondeu James.

— Foi o que Laurent disse. Mas não soube me informar do que se trata.

— São assuntos pessoais — disse James.

— Pessoais? — Felix olhou atentamente para o sobrinho. — O que é tão pessoal que o impede de ganhar terras de Guilherme?

James disse com desdém.

— Então Laurent contou isso também.

— Ele não queria contar, mas finalmente disse a verdade. Laurent é muito leal a você, James. Você o leva para o mau caminho.

— Ele pode se defender muito bem sozinho — riu James — e pode me deixar quando bem entender.

— Mas prefere ficar ao seu lado, o que não faz com que sejam louváveis os caminhos pelos quais você o leva. Eu sou responsável pelo bem-estar de Laurent, desde a morte do pai dele.

— O que o incomoda, meu tio? As mulheres que ele leva para a cama ou sua coleção de bastardos?

Felix ergueu as sobrancelhas grisalhas.

— Seu pai também não está satisfeito com o modo que você anda espalhando sua semente.

James resmungou.

— A imaginação dele exagera.

— Vocês, jovens, têm muito que aprender sobre honra — disse Felix. — Na minha juventude, se eu ousasse tocar a mão de uma donzela, era severamente castigado. Agora, vocês só pensam em se deitar entre as pernas delas. É uma mulher que o preocupa?

James virou o rosto bruscamente.

— Quando foi que me preocupei com uma mulher?

— Esse momento chega na vida de todos os homens.

— Ainda não chegou na minha — disse James, com os dentes cerrados.

— E o que me diz dessa jovem de que Laurent me falou, essa Isabella?

James olhou furioso para o tio.

— Ela não é nada. Uma mulher saxã, nada mais.

Irritado, Felix encostou a ponta do dedo no peito do sobrinho.

— Pois deixe que eu o avise, conquistador descuidado, você não está aqui para aumentar o número de suas conquistas amorosas, mas para ganhar terras e recompensas que aumentem o patrimônio de sua família. Esqueça a mulher e concentre-se naquilo que preparamos para você.

James afastou a mão do tio.

— Cada dia que passa, fica mais parecido com meu pai, Felix. Mas não tenha medo. Terei tudo a que tenho direito.

O sol aparecia no horizonte da França quando os quatro deixaram Hastings. James ia outra vez a frente, tão mal-humorado quanto na véspera. Irritado, esporeou o cavalo, que, descansado e bem alimentado, devorava a distância velozmente. Cavalga vagarosamente pela estrada interna, a fim de evitar possíveis ataques de assaltantes que estivessem esperando sua volta na estrada da costa.

Viajaram em silêncio o dia todo e armaram um acampamento precário para a noite. O tempo estava bom, todos descansaram bem e seguiram viagem ao nascer do dia. O sol estava alto, penetrando aqui e ali a espessa camada de nuvens, quando, chegando ao topo de uma colina, viram ao longe, um grupo de homens a cavalo. Esconderam-se nas sombras, esperando identificar as armas dos cavaleiros. Eles os viram conferenciar por um momento e depois dividirem-se em três grupos. Um raio de sol iluminou os homens e James reconheceu as cores de Edward. Seus três companheiros fizeram menção de se aproximar do grupo de Edward, mas James os deteve. Um plano se formou em sua mente. Mandou que os dois arqueiros seguissem caminho para o acampamento de Guilherme, para avisar de sua chegada e entregar as cartas recebidas no navio, dizendo também que ele e Laurent tinham parado para falar com Edward. Os homens partiram e James, sorrindo, disse para Laurent.

— Vamos ver se podemos dar algum trabalho àquele soldado. — Laurent olhou para ele intrigado, mas se acalmou quando James continuou.

— Logo adiante há um povoado saxão ainda não conquistado e ainda leal ao rei inglês — ele riu. — Sei que não gostam de cavaleiros normandos, pois da última vez que passei por lá me perseguiram durante muito tempo. — Apontou para os homens de Edward. Duas divisões tomaram posição, uma de cada lado, e a terceira, tendo Edward à frente, ficou um pouco para trás. — Veja aquilo. Edward, como de hábito, vai mandar seus homens bloquearem as estradas em volta do povoado e depois ele se aproxima e exige a rendição. Se os ingleses fugirem, serão apanhados em campo aberto. Se atacarem Edward, serão atacados pela retaguarda.

Com um largo sorriso, como uma raposa ensinando o filhote a caçar, ele disse para Laurent.

— Mas vamos mudar esse plano. Se nos aproximarmos e deixarmos que os ingleses nos vejam, é possível que algum valente resolva ganhar uma recompensa, vencendo dois cavaleiros normandos. Então nós os levaremos até o grupo de Edward antes que ele saia da clareira.

James riu satisfeito, mas Laurent hesitou.

— Meu ódio pelos ingleses é maior do que o desprezo que sinto pelo bastardo — disse ele. — Não gostaria de ver um dos nossos maltratado pelos saxões.

— Não vai fazer nenhum mal. Certamente Edward vai vencer esses tolos. É só para ensinar a ele o que significa ser atacado pelos porcos saxões e como é fácil vencê-los. Deixe que ele experimente a foice e o forcado e abra suas cabeças obstinadas com sua espada. Assim vai compreender que apenas nos defendemos em Darkenwald, que agimos do melhor modo possível.

Laurent concordou com a brincadeira e os dois deram uma volta para evitar o encontro com Edward. Como James planejara, quando se aproximaram, aparentemente descuidados, uns vinte homens saíram com lanças, cajados e arcos e flechas e, quando viram que os normandos iam fugir, perseguiram-nos até o campo aberto. James e Laurent, dando a impressão de que não sabiam que caminho tomar, conduziram os homens da cidade até a estrada no interior da floresta, do outro lado do campo. Cavalgaram então rapidamente, deixando deliberadamente sinais de sua passagem. Depois de uma curva, saíram da estrada e subiram ao topo de uma colina próxima para assistir ao espetáculo. Viram os saxões saírem da curva e pararem, atentos. Quando ouviram a aproximação de Edward e de seus homens, esconderam-se no mato alto, perto da estrada.

James olhou pensativamente para a estrada e disse, como se duvidasse da sensatez de sua brincadeira.

— Parece que não deu certo. Eles fizeram uma emboscada para Edward, mas estou preocupado com a segurança dos nossos dois homens. Laurent, quero que vá atrás deles para protegê-los, enquanto vou avisar Edward da tocaia.

Laurent deu de ombros, vencendo a relutância de ver alguns normandos serem mortos pelos saxões, e inclinou-se para frente na sela, para ver melhor a curva da estrada.

— Você vai mesmo, primo? Parece-me tolice. — Olhou para James e os dois riram, satisfeitos. — Deixe-me ficar aqui até eles tirarem Edward da sela. Então vou fazer o que pediu.

James fez um gesto afirmativo e os dois procuraram a melhor posição para assistir ao espetáculo.

O pequeno grupo de Edward seguiu por entre as árvores, pela trilha que levava a Kevonshire. Jasper e Eric foram a frente para tomar suas posições em volta da cidade e Sir Willian marchava no flanco de Edward, seguido por três arqueiros. Como sempre, Paul seguia na retaguarda, mantendo distância de Edward. Aparentemente um temor respeitoso o impedia de chegar muito perto do normando, embora estivesse armado com uma espada curta e uma lança para proteger a retaguarda do grupo.

Atravessaram uma pequena clareira e entraram outra vez na floresta, alerta, mas tranquilos. Uma gazela cruzou a trilha na frente deles e perdizes saltavam nas moitas, com um tatalar de asas. Huno parecia nervoso, mordendo o bridão e às vezes empinando, mas Edward pensou que era apenas por causa da expectativa da luta. Então, quando se aproximaram de uma curva, o animal bufou e parou de repente. Edward firmou-se na sela, desembainhou a espada e com um grito avisou os companheiros. Num instante a estrada se encheu de saxões com suas armas improvisadas. Huno escoiceou, defendendo-se, e Edward brandiu a espada, mas foi atingido por um golpe nas costas e caiu para frente, atravessado no pescoço do animal. Sabia que estava caindo. A espada escapou de sua mão, o mundo ficou cinzento, e ele bateu no chão, aparentemente com uma pancada suave. Foi escurecendo até sobrar apenas um pequeno ponto de luz que logo se apagou.

Algum tempo depois, Edward abriu os olhos e compreendeu que a luz ofuscante que parecia penetrar no seu cérebro era apenas um pedaço de céu azul com galhos negros de pinheiro trançados no meio dele. Apoiado num cotovelo, ergueu um pouco o corpo e olhou em volta. Sua cabeça latejava e ele viu o elmo ao seu lado amassado na parte de trás. Levou a mão cautelosamente à mossa na sua cabeça e viu um cajado de carvalho inglês com a extremidade mais pesada partida. Compreendeu a causa de seu desconforto. A estrada estava cheia de corpos de saxões e ele reconheceu os coletes de couro de três de seus homens, mas não viu nem sinal de Willian.

— Não tenha medo, Edward. Acho que vai sobreviver. — Edward reconheceu a voz e virou o corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para firmar a cabeça, que parecia estar girando. James estava semi-reclinado sobre um tronco caído, com uma espada cheia de sangue enfiada na terra à sua frente. Riu vendo o esforço de Edward para se mover e imaginou o que Bella ia pensar se visse o bravo bastardo naquele momento.

— Um péssimo lugar para descansar, Edward — com um largo sorriso, indicou os corpos na trilha. — Aqui, no meio da estrada onde qualquer um pode atacá-lo. Na verdade, nesta última hora estive ocupado com um grupo de saxões decididos a levar uma orelha sua como prova de terem encontrado um normando dormindo no meio da estrada.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e gemeu.

— Duvido que seu nome estivesse na lista dos homens que eu esperava que pudessem salvar a minha vida, James.

James deu de ombros.

— Eu só ajudei um pouco. Willian estava bastante ocupado, mas, quando cheguei, os saxões fugiram, sem dúvida pensando que outros viriam atrás de mim.

— E Willian? — perguntou Edward.

— Ele foi ao encontro de seus homens, com aquele saxão designado para proteger sua retaguarda. Segundo ele, não conseguiu chegar a tempo.

Edward ergueu-se sobre um joelho e sentindo ainda muita dor, parou um pouco, esperando que o mundo parasse de rodar. Olhou para James, considerando aquela ação inesperada.

— Eu o humilhei e você salvou a minha vida. Não fez um bom negócio, eu acho.

— Ora, Edward — James descartou com um gesto da mão o pedido de desculpas. — Na verdade, Willian e eu pensamos que você estivesse morto e só depois de expulsarmos os ingleses notei que você respirava ainda. — Sorriu. — Pode se levantar?

— Sim — murmurou Edward levantando-se lentamente e limpando a terra e o suor do rosto.

James riu outra vez.

— O carvalho inglês fez em você o que a espada afiada jamais conseguiu fazer. Oh, ver você cair sob o golpe do cajado de um camponês! Valeu a luta!

O cavaleiro levantou-se também, limpou a lâmina da espada no manto de um saxão morto e apontou com ela para o lado da estrada.

— Seu cavalo está ao lado do regato.

Edward caminhou na direção indicada e James olhou sombriamente para sua espada. Fora muito precipitado quando matou o porco saxão.

— Ah — murmurou — hesitar quando surge a oportunidade e perder para o destino.

Embainhou a espada e girou o corpo para montar. Edward voltou para a estrada, puxando Huno e inclinou-se para verificar se o animal não estava ferido.

— Estou levando cartas de Hastings para Guilherme e preciso partir — disse James, com voz inexpressiva. — Perdoe-me por não esperar que você se recupere completamente.

Edward apanhou o elmo e saltou para a sela. Olhou para o normando, imaginando se ele estaria pensando em outras mãos muito mais suaves.

— Eu também devo continuar minha missão, pois aquele povoado conquistou o direito de ser destruído pelo fogo. Logo que o ar da noite ficar mais quente, levarei meus homens para a encruzilhada mais próxima e acamparemos. Eu agradeço, James. — Desembainhou a espada e saudou o outro normando, depois, inclinando-se, prendeu a lança no lugar onde podia empunhá-la facilmente. Sacudiu a flâmula para tirar a poeira. — Meus homens estão lá adiante e vou juntar-me a eles.

Saudou James outra vez, agora com a lança e, batendo levemente nos flancos de Huno, partiu a galope. James ficou parado até ele desaparecer, depois, aborrecido, virou seu cavalo na outra direção e partiu.

Edward foi ao encontro de seus homens e viu que apenas uma parte do grupo estava com Willian. O cavaleiro ergueu a mão e se aproximou.

— O senhor está bem, Sir Edward? — vendo o gesto afirmativo do normando, continuou — Quando os saxões abandonaram a luta, voltaram ao povoado com a notícia de que uma grande força de normandos se aproximava e todos fugiram. Pegaram tudo que podiam carregar e foram embora. Mas Sir Jasper e seus homens estavam guardando a estrada mais adiante e os obrigaram a voltar. Se nos apressarmos podemos alcançá-los no campo aberto.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, concordando, e voltou-se para Paul, que seguia atrás, devagar, envergonhado.

— Uma vez que não é capaz de proteger a minha retaguarda, fique e enterre os mortos. Quando terminar, encontre-se conosco, vai servir como meu lacaio. — Ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Espero que tenha mais sucesso neste trabalho.

Edward levantou o braço e todos começaram a trabalhar. Ele e Willian partiram, cavalgando lado a lado. O elmo amassado não se ajustava bem na sua cabeça e Edward prendeu-o na frente da sela, ignorando a advertência de Willian sobre o perigo de não se proteger devidamente. Atravessaram a praça e, quando passaram pela última casa do povoado, viram uns quarenta saxões, velhos, moços, crianças, homens e mulheres. Os fugitivos viram a força à sua frente e sabiam que havia mais normandos atrás deles. Mesmo assim, reunindo toda a coragem, formaram um grupo compacto no meio da estrada. As mães, no centro, seguravam os filhos, procurando protegê-los, e os homens apanharam tudo que podia servir como arma e dispuseram-se em círculo, prontos para a última batalha.

Edward enristou a lança, mas parou a certa distância do grupo, enquanto seus homens formavam um anel, todos prontos para o ataque. Depois de um momento de silêncio, Edward ergueu o elmo e disse, com voz trovejante, notando o espanto de todos quando o ouviram falar inglês.

— Quem me golpeou com tanta força com seu cajado? — O prefeito da cidade adiantou-se.

— Ele caiu ao seu lado no bosque — disse o homem. — Ao que sei, ele continua lá.

— É uma pena — lamentou Edward. — Era um soldado forte e valia muito para morrer desse modo.

O prefeito mexeu os pés nervosamente e não disse nada. Edward pôs outra vez o elmo no suporte da sela, na sua frente, mas seus homens continuaram com as lanças em riste.

Huno empinou, tenso e nervoso, e Edward o acalmou com algumas palavras, seus olhos frios como aço examinando o grupo atemorizado no meio da estrada. Falou então, com autoridade:

— Vocês são súditos de Guilherme, por direito das armas rei da Inglaterra, quer admitam ou não. Podem escolher entre derramar seus sangues neste solo ou usar suas forças na reconstrução de sua cidade.

O prefeito ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para os prédios intactos de seu povoado.

— A escolha é simples e cumprirei a minha parte — continuou Edward. — Eu lhes dou minha palavra. Mas aconselho que se apressem, pois meus homens estão ansiosos para terminar seu trabalho.

Ele recuou um pouco e aproximou mais a lança, de modo que prefeito quase podia ver a ponta atravessando seu peito. Lentamente, o homem deixou cair a espada e o cinturão com o punhal curvo e ergueu as mãos com as palmas para cima, indicando sua rendição. Os outros homens deixaram cair os forcados, machados e foices.

Edward fez um gesto para seus homens e as lanças se ergueram num só movimento.

— Vocês já escolheram o que queriam levar — disse Edward. — Espero que tenham escolhido bem, pois é tudo que terão. Sir Jasper — voltou-se para o jovem cavaleiro — reúna seus homens e leve essa gente para o campo, para longe daqui. — Ergueu o braço. — sigam-me.

Virou a rédea e Huno partiu no galope em direção à cidade.

Chegando a praça, Edward deu novas ordens para Willian.

— Reviste todas as casas, tire o ouro, a prata e outros objetos valiosos que encontrar e ponha tudo na carroça. Tire também toda comida preparada e ponha nos degraus daquela igreja. Quando acabar de revistar uma casa, feche a porta e faça uma marca. Depois ponha fogo em todas as casas, menos na igreja e nos graneiros.

Edward cavalgou até o topo de uma pequena colina de onde podia ver os camponeses e o povoado. Quando o sol estava quase na altura do horizonte alongando as sombras, parecia que a cidade com suas janelas escuras observava com desprezo os soldados que corriam como formigas, despojando-a de suas riquezas, levando todo seu alimento. Um momento de quietude e os olhos se avermelharam quando as primeiras chamas começaram a crescer. Então, línguas ávidas e vermelhas começaram a destruir cada casa. Edward ergueu a cabeça e sentiu o frio dos primeiros flocos de neve no rosto.

Quando o povo compreendeu o que os normandos estavam fazendo, ouviu-se um longo coro de lamento e de protesto. Os normandos saíram da cidade e Edward desceu a colina, com o rosto sombrio. Huno parou na frente dos saxões e eles se encolheram assustados.

— Vejam! — trovejou Edward. — E aprendam que a justiça é rápida nas terras de Guilherme. Mas prestem atenção. Voltarei para ver o que estão fazendo. Eu ordeno a reconstrução da cidade e quero que saibam que dessa vez estarão trabalhando para Guilherme.

A neve estava agora mais densa e Edward sabia que precisavam se apressar e armar o acampamento para se proteger da tempestade. Apontou para a estrada com a lança e os homens entraram na linha de marcha, atrás da carroça carregada. Com um último olhar para as chamas que devoravam os muros do povoado e para a fumaça que subia numa grande espiral, levada pelo vento, e erguendo a voz acima do ruído das chamas, ele gritou para o prefeito.

— Vocês têm onde se abrigar e algum alimento, e o inverno se aproxima. — Ele riu. — Estou certo de que não terão tempo para lutar contra outros normandos.

Ergueu a lança, numa saudação, e esporeou Huno. O povo voltou-se então para a cidade, com o fracasso escrito nos rostos tristonhos, mas sabendo no fundo do coração que podiam refazer o que fora destruído. Estavam vivos, e vivos podiam reconstruir sua cidade.


	14. Chapter 13

Bella saiu da cabana da mãe e foi para o solar com a neve estalando sob os pés. Já era noite, o ar estava frio e flocos de neve dançavam e rodopiavam nos fracos raios de luz do caminho. Ela olhou para o céu escuro que parecia pairar logo acima dos telhados, reduzindo o mundo a uma pequena faixa entre ele e a terra gelada. Bella parou por um momento, para que a quietude da noite acalmasse sua alma. Depois de passar algum tempo com a mãe, sentia-se esgotada e de certo modo menos capaz de enfrentar as dúvidas que a torturavam e com a impressão de que logo estaria completamente vencida e implorando compaixão. A cada dia que passava, Renne mergulhava mais profundamente nos planos de vingança contra os normandos. Se ela conseguisse se vingar, a justiça de Guilherme a castigaria impiedosamente. Bella não conhecia nenhuma poção capaz de eliminar o ódio implacável que perturbava a mente da mãe. Sentia-se frustrada. Curava as doenças e tratava os ferimentos das outras pessoas, porém não sabia o que fazer para curar Renne.

O frio dos flocos de neve em seu rosto era repousante e, com passo mais animado, ela voltou para o solar. Uma carroça estava parada na porta. Bella imaginou que devia ser uma pobre alma procurando abrigo em Darkenwald naquela noite fria e perguntou a si mesma se despertaria algum sentimento de compaixão em Victoria, quando tantos outros não haviam conseguido. Victoria não se limitava a torturar os criados e os soldados com seu gênio demoníaco, mas estendia sua crueldade aos visitantes ocasionais. Ridicularizava o pai e Emmett porque, vez ou outra, eles se entregavam aos prazeres da comida e da bebida. Na verdade, eram eles que forneciam a carne que livrava Darkenwald do fantasma da fome. Nem o bondoso Frei Willian escapava da língua ferina de Victoria.

Assim, preparada para o pior, Bella entrou e fechou a porta antes de olhar para o grupo na frente da lareira. Com lentidão deliberada, tirou o manto e se aproximou do fogo, olhando primeiro para Carlisle, a fim de determinar pela sua expressão o estado de espírito da filha. Quando Victoria tinha seus acessos de fúria, Carlisle franzia a testa e cerrava os lábios com força. Porém ele parecia tranquilo e até mesmo aliviado. Bella voltou a atenção para os três adultos, os jovens e as crianças, todos pobremente vestidos, agrupados na frente do fogo.

O menino mais novo olhou boquiaberto e encantado para o cabelo cor avermelhado que cobria os ombros de Bella. Ela sorriu e os olhos dele cintilaram com uma expressão amistosa e espontânea. Bella não viu a mesma expressão no rosto da mulher mais nova que, um pouco afastada do grupo, a observava com atenção e desconfiança. O menino era muito parecido com ela e Bella imaginou que devia ser seu filho ou parente muito próximo.

O homem parecia exausto, com o rosto muito pálido e tenso. A mulher, ao lado dele, atenta a tudo o que se passava, parecia sensata, forte e calma, e Bella retribuiu delicadamente o sorriso dela. Outra mulher, mais velha que as outras duas, acariciava o braço do homem.

As outras crianças eram mais velhas que o menino. Um rapaz alto, talvez da idade de Seth, uma menina mais nova e outra que Bella achou completamente linda e simpática.

— Pensamos que a tínhamos perdido, Isabella.

Bella voltou-se, alerta, pois a sugestão de amabilidade na voz de Victoria era suficiente para despertar todo seu instinto de defesa. Não sabia qual era o jogo, mas esperou, aparentando uma calma que não sentia.

— Temos hóspedes enviados por Edward — continuou Victoria, vendo uma chama de interesse nos olhos cor de chocolate. Erguendo a mão, apresentou cada pessoa do grupo pelo nome e depois disse. — A ordem dele é para que fiquem morando aqui.

— Isso mesmo, minha senhora — disse Corin. — Meu irmão Paul está com ele agora.

— E o meu senhor? Ele está bem? — perguntou Bella, em tom cordial e delicado.

— Sim, o normando está bem — respondeu Corin. — Ele nos tirou do lodaçal e acampamos com ele aquela noite. Ele nos deu comida e nos mandou vir para cá.

— Ele disse o quanto ainda vai demorar? — perguntou Bella. — Pretende voltar logo para Darkenwald?

Victoria zombou.

— Isabella, está revelando seu desejo por ele. — Bella corou, mas Corin respondeu com calma.

— Não, minha senhora, ele não disse.

Victoria olhou para a jovem viúva, que observava avidamente cada movimento de Bella, seu corpo, o cabelo que ia até abaixo da cintura. Com um brilho maldoso nos olhos, ela escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras para a pequena mentira.

— Edward recomendou especialmente que Tanya e o filho fiquem morando aqui em Darkenwald.

Bella percebeu o veneno e voltou-se para a viúva, que abriu a boca, espantada, e sorriu timidamente para ela. Mas Bella não retribuiu o sorriso.

— Compreendo — disse ela. — E você os recebeu bem, Victoria. Edward vai ficar satisfeito com sua bondade.

Com um olhar gelado, Victoria disse.

— Uma vez que sou sua irmã, não acha que sei disso melhor do que você? — Não era difícil perceber o tom de censura em suas palavras. — Edward é um senhor muito generoso. Trata até os escravos com bondade e os veste ricamente.

Bella Fingiu não ter entendido a insinuação.

— É verdade? Imagine! Não notei pessoa alguma, a não ser você, minha cara Victoria, mais bem vestida do que antes.

Carlisle riu discretamente e Victoria fuzilou-o com o olhar. Todos sabiam que ela se apossara dos poucos vestidos que Bella ainda possuía. Nesse momento, estava com a bela túnica cor de malva e Bella com o vestido simples que, antes, só usava para fazer algum serviço de limpeza na casa. Agora era o único que possuía.

Victoria disse, com voz ferina.

— Sempre me intrigou o fato de os homens serem capazes de jurar fidelidade a uma mulher e quando estão longe dela procuram o calor da mulher mais próxima. Não me admiraria se Edward encontrasse uma mulher encantadora e a mandasse vir esperá-lo em sua casa.

Tanya engasgou e tossiu, chamando a atenção de Bella. Ela franziu a testa levemente, imaginando o que podia ter havido entre Edward e a viúva.

Falou então, com calma dignidade.

— Lord Edward é na verdade um estranho para todos. Ninguém pode saber o que ele pensa nem adivinhar o que pode fazer. Quanto a mim, só quero que ele seja honrado e não faça o papel de um reles aventureiro. Só o tempo nos trará a resposta e confio meu destino à confiança que deposito nele.

Voltou-se rapidamente, sem dar oportunidade a Victoria de dizer qualquer coisa, e pediu a Seth sua caixa de medicamentos.

— Vejo que este bom homem precisa dos meus cuidados, a não ser, é claro, que uma de vocês já se tenha oferecido para tratar dele.

Olhou primeiro para Tanya, que balançou a cabeça, e depois para Victoria, que olhou para ela furiosa, deu de ombros e voltou ao seu bordado.

Bella sorriu.

— Muito bem, então eu farei isso.

Com a ajuda de Esme, limpou o coto de braço de Corin. Victoria disse, com a voz carregada de malícia.

— É claro que todos sabem como se comportam os soldados no campo. A simples menção de uma batalha não traz boas lembranças ao seu coração, Isabella? Os normandos, tão orgulhosos e arrogantes, experimentando cada mulher que desperta o seu desejo. Imagino o que a mulher vencida sente com essas carícias.

As palavras feriram profundamente Bella, angustiada, ela mal podia respirar. Era incrível a crueldade de Victoria. Respirou fundo e seus olhos encontraram os de Esme, compassivos, cheios de compreensão.

— Peço a Deus para que nem mesmo você, boa Victoria — disse com um suspiro — tenha de passar por isso.

Victoria recostou na cadeira, sem a sensação de vitória que esperava e Tanya deu as costas a todos, voltando-se para aquecer as mãos no calor do fogo, pensando nas palavras que acabava de ouvir.

Bella esperou passar sua angústia e, terminando seu trabalho, levantou-se e foi ficar ao lado de Carlisle.

— Meu senhor, acaba de ouvir dizer que os homens são volúveis. O que pensa disso? O senhor é assim? Acha que Edward é assim?

Carlisle resmungou.

— É evidente que minha filha não sabe quase nada sobre os homens, pois nunca teve um. — Segurou a mão de Bella entre as suas. — Mesmo quando era jovem, Edward era fiel a tudo que conhecia, seu cavalo, seu falcão... A mim. — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele virou o rosto. — Sim, ele era fiel e constante.

— Mas o senhor não sabe coisa alguma de suas mulheres — apressou-se a dizer Victoria.

Carlisle deu de ombros.

— É verdade que no passado ele sempre afirmou odiar as mulheres, mas Edward é como o lobo de ferro que habita os campos de luta, sem precisar das amenidades da vida, mas o desejo de amar que arde em seu coração é tão intenso que ele faz de tudo para negá-lo.

— Bestas das trevas! — exclamou Victoria. — Meu próprio pai, que ontem mesmo perdeu sua casa e suas terras, agora aprova esta união de meu irmão bastardo com esta mulher saxã...

— Victoria! — rugiu Carlisle. — Feche essa boca ou mando alguém fechá-la.

— Ora, é verdade — exclamou Victoria, zangada. — O senhor seria capaz de unir esta prostituta a ele com um voto solene de casamento.

Tanya olhou boquiaberta para Bella.

— A senhora não é esposa dele? — perguntou, antes de morder a língua, quando viu a expressão de censura de Esme.

— É claro que não é! — disse Victoria, indignada. — Ela dormiu com um normando e agora quer prender meu irmão.

Carlisle levantou de um salto, e pela primeira vez na sua vida, Victoria se encolheu, com medo dele. Bella ficou imóvel, com os punhos fechados, controlando-se para não descarregar sua fúria, Carlisle quase encostou o rosto no da filha e disse com desdém.

— Você é uma mulher inconveniente e insensata. Quantas vezes precisa ferir com a lâmina de sua inveja?

Tanya pigarreou e tentou desviar a atenção de Carlisle.

— Lorde Edward está sempre lutando. Ele já foi ferido muitas vezes? A cicatriz...

Bella arregalou os olhos para ela, pensando no ferimento mais recente de Edward que só ela e Emmett conheciam e agora, talvez, essa jovem viúva.

— Foi só curiosidade minha... — disse Tanya com voz sumida, sentindo os olhares indignados. Até Victoria abriu a boca e Carlisle fechou mais a carranca.

— Curiosidade? — Victoria não entendeu a surpresa de Bella. — O que preocupa tanto seu pensamento, senhora Tanya?

— A cicatriz no rosto do seu irmão, só isso — respondeu Tanya, dando de ombros. — Eu só queria saber como ele se feriu.

Victoria olhou rapidamente para o pai, que voltara a sentar-se com expressão tempestuosa, apertando com força os braços da poltrona.

— E ficou chocada com aquela feia cicatriz? — perguntou Victoria.

— Chocada? Oh, não. O rosto dele é muito bonito.

Olhou para Bella agora de igual para igual, pensando que se não tivesse se precipitado naquela noite poderia tê-lo nas mãos agora. Pelo menos tinha tanto direito quanto aquela mulher.

— Foi um acidente, quando éramos pequenos — começou Victoria, cautelosamente.

— Acidente? — rugiu Carlisle outra vez. — Está mentindo, minha filha? Não, não foi acidente. Foi de propósito.

— Meu pai — Victoria falou em tom de súplica, procurando abrandar a fúria dele. — Isso é passado e é melhor esquecer.

— Esquecer? Não, nunca! Eu lembro muito bem. — Victoria cerrou os lábios, indignada.

— Pois então conte logo, se precisa contar. Conte como, furioso quando soube que ele era bastardo, o senhor o golpeou com uma luva de falcoaria, cortando-lhe profundamente o rosto.

Carlisle levantou com dificuldade, tremendo de raiva. Olhou rapidamente para Tanya e depois para Victoria. Passada a primeira surpresa, Bella estava certa de que a ira de Carlisle se devia ao sofrimento de ouvir falar de uma falta da qual se envergonhava.

— Não preciso falar, Victoria — disse ele, secamente. — Você já contou tudo.

— Sente e procure ser um anfitrião bem-educado, meu pai — disse Victoria.

— Anfitrião! — exclamou Carlisle com ironia. — Não sou anfitrião aqui. — Ergueu o copo de cerveja. — Nós moramos na mansão de Edward. Não quero o que pertence a ele e você faz muitas suposições erradas. — Olhou em volta, com ar abatido. — Onde está Emmett? Tenho sede de mais cerveja e preciso de sua companhia para me acalmar.

— Está tratando dos cavalos, meu pai — disse Victoria, tentando disfarçar sua impaciência.

— Então Jacob — rugiu ele. — Onde ele está? Aquele rapaz é uma boa companhia para se tomar uns copos de cerveja.

— Agora não, meu pai — sibilou Victoria, furiosa com a idéia de o pai beber com um simples criado. — Eu o mandei preparar casas para estas famílias.

— A esta hora da noite? — perguntou Carlisle indignado. — Será que ele não pode ter um momento de descanso?

Victoria cerrou os dentes, procurando se conter. Não queria agravar o mau humor do pai.

— Eu só pensei nestas pobres pessoas cansadas e no desconforto de sua viagem. Este chão de pedra não oferece nenhum calor a viajantes exaustos e terão mais privacidade nas cabanas.

Carlisle levantou-se.

— Então, se não tenho com quem conversar educadamente, vou me retirar para o meu quarto. Boa noite, minha filha.

Victoria respondeu com uma inclinação da cabeça e Carlisle, voltando-se para Bella, estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Sou um homem velho, minha filha, mas gosto ainda de acompanhar uma bela jovem ao seu quarto. Quer me conceder a honra?

— Certamente, senhor — murmurou Bella, com um sorriso. Carlisle não era frio como a filha e quase sempre aliviava a dolorida ofensa com uma palavra ou um ato de bondade. Bella, mão apoiada na dele, deixou que Carlisle a conduzisse para longe do grupo na frente da lareira, subindo até o quarto que era dela e de Edward.

Carlisle parou na porta, aparentemente absorto em pensamentos. Finalmente, disse com um suspiro.

— Eu devia falar com Edward. Dizer que ele deve tratá-la melhor. Mas não tenho direito de intervir em sua vida. Perdi esse direito quando o mandei embora de minha casa. Ele é um homem sozinho agora.

Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu suavemente.

— Não quero que ele se sinta obrigado a me tratar de outro modo. Tem de ser um ato voluntário, do contrário não terá valor algum.

Carlisle apertou de leve a mão dela.

— Você é muito sensata para sua idade, minha filha. Mesmo assim, vou lhe dar um conselho. Deixe o lobo uivar para a lua. Ela não vai descer do céu para ele. Deixe que ele vagueie pelas florestas à noite. Não vai encontrar nelas o que procura. Só quando admitir que precisa de amor ele encontrará a verdadeira felicidade. Até então, seja fiel e boa para ele. Se guarda algum calor por ele em seu coração, Bella, dê a ele o que a mãe negou. Procure acalentá-lo com seu amor quando ele depuser seu coração torturado aos seus pés. Envolva o pescoço dele com uma coleira de fidelidade que ele virá docilmente para você.

Bella sentiu a dor do velho homem, pois ele perdera a mulher e os filhos, e suas palavras eram fruto da experiência.

— Sou apenas uma de suas muitas mulheres, gentil Carlisle. Viu como a jovem viúva é bonita. Sem dúvida é o mesmo com as outras. Como posso ter certeza de um lugar em seu coração quando tantas outras o disputam?

Carlisle não respondeu. Podia dizer que ela era bonita, graciosa e encantadora, mas ninguém sabia o que Edward pensava. Era melhor não alimentar esperanças, baseadas em suas suposições, pois não sabia se eram certas.

Corin indicou a escada com um movimento da cabeça e quando ouviram os passos dele afastando-se do quarto de Bella e o estalido da tranca, perguntou.

— Ela é filha do velho lorde?

— Sim, é — Victoria suspirou. — E uma chaga purulenta no coração desta cidade.

Esme e Corin trocaram um olhar. Tanya era toda ouvidos.

— Sim, é verdade — continuou Victoria. — Ela se insinuou na cama de meu irmão e pretende ser a dama deste solar. — Percebendo a atenção de Tanya, Victoria voltou-se para ela. — Meu irmão apenas se diverte por algum tempo, mas temo que Isabella o tenha enfeitiçado.

Victoria apertou os braços da poltrona, pensando em Bella nos braços de James. Suas pálpebras baixaram para esconder a maldade que os olhos revelavam.

— Esse tal de Jacob é amante dela, na ausência de Edward — falou lentamente. — Ela é uma prostituta, mas até meu pai acredita que seja boa e honesta. Está encantado com sua beleza, como qualquer outro homem.

— Lorde Edward a acha bonita? — perguntou Tanya, dominada por um ciúme feroz, lembrando do nome de Bella murmurado por Edward.

Esme franziu a testa e aconselhou.

— Tanya, não é prudente interferir na vida de Lorde Edward.

— Na verdade, não sei o que meu irmão pensa — disse Victoria erguendo as mãos magras com as palmas para cima. — Isabella tem a marca do mal naquele cabelo vermelho. Ninguém pode duvidar disso. Quem sabe quantas almas ela pode roubar com suas poções e encantamentos? Tenham cuidado. Não se deixem enganar por suas palavras doces. Ela sabe como conquistar as pessoas.

— Sim — murmurou Tanya, sem ver o olhar de censura da irmã. — Eu terei cuidado.

Victoria levantou-se, deixando o bordado.

— Agora preciso descansar meus olhos irritados pela fumaça da sala. Boa noite para todos.

Assim que ela se afastou, Esme voltou-se furiosa para Tanya.

— Acho bom você respeitar seus superiores para o bem de todos nós, do contrário podemos ser expulsos daqui.

Dando de ombros, Tanya disse, com ironia.

— Superiores? Tenho grande respeito por Lady Victoria. De quem está falando? Lorde Carlisle ficou irritado, mas eu o tratei com delicadeza.

— Sei que quando você quer uma coisa não descansa enquanto não consegue — disse Esme. — E vejo que está interessada no normando. Deixe-o em paz, Tanya. Ele pertence a Lady Isabella.

— Ha! — zombou Tanya. — Ele pode ser meu a qualquer momento.

— Você é muito pretensiosa, Tanya. Fomos trazidos para cá para trabalhar, nada mais.

— Nada mais? — Tanya riu. — Você não sabe de nada. — Esme olhou para o irmão, como pedindo ajuda, mas ele deu de ombros.

— Não vou discutir com você, Tanya — disse Esme. — Mas se Lady Isabella vier a ser a senhora deste solar, pode nos expulsar se você continuar com essas ideias sobre o normando. E para onde iremos? Pense em seu filho.

— Eu penso nele — disse Tanya, zangada. Acariciou a cabeça do menino. — Collin seria um orgulho para qualquer lorde.

Esme ergueu as mãos e, balançando a cabeça, deu as costas à obstinada viúva.

Quando Jacob voltou, acordaram Collin e o agasalharam. Saíram todos e Jacob observou a filha de Corin andando junto ao grupo. Era bela e tinha uma postura delicada. Olhava discretamente para Jacob enquanto ele explicava o trabalho ao pai. Após deixar Corin e sua família numa cabana, e se despedir de forma especial de Leah, Jacob acompanhou Tanya e o filho a outra menor. O fogo estava aceso, Tanya observou atentamente Jacob quando ele pôs mais lenha no fogo, e depois disse.

— Lady Victoria é uma ótima moça. Você deve estar satisfeito por poder servi-la.

Jacob olhou para ela com o rosto inexpressivo. Os olhos claros de Tanya chamaram de fúria com o silêncio dele.

— O que você sabe de seus superiores? Não passa de um servo. Qualquer um pode ver que tem um caso com aquela mulherzinha de cabelos vermelhos.

Jacob falou com calma e desprezo.

— Aquela mulherzinha de cabelos vermelhos era minha noiva antes de o guerreiro normando a tomar de mim. Eu era o senhor do meu solar que ele tomou também, mas o que mais sinto é ter perdido Lady Isabella. Quando falar comigo, não diga o nome dela com desprezo nunca mais. Se você tem algum juízo, trate de não dar ouvidos a Victoria e suas mentiras.

— Pode estar certo de que tenho juízo suficiente para ver o que está diante dos meus olhos — disse Tanya. — E que você ainda está apaixonado por Isabella!

— Sim — admitiu Jacob. — Mais do que você pode alcançar.

— Oh, eu compreendo muito bem — disse Tanya, ofendida. — Não esqueça que perdi meu marido há pouco tempo e sei muito bem o que pode interessar um homem.

Jacob ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— O que é isso? Já está espalhando mentiras a nosso respeito? Você é uma mulher muito arrogante para uma serva.

— Serva? — Tanya riu com desdém. — Pode ser que sim e pode ser que não. Ninguém pode saber antes da volta de Lorde Edward. — Ergueu o queixo — Ele pode ser meu se eu quiser.

Jacob riu, incrédulo.

— Você? Com que direito? Está dizendo que é também sua amante?

Sem conter a raiva, Tanya respondeu.

— Não sou esse tipo de mulher! Mas, se fosse, podia lê-lo quando quisesse. Ele me desejou, e quem sabe o que vai acontecer quando voltar?

Jacob disse com desprezo.

— Ouça meu conselho, bela viúva — aproximou-se, quase encostando o nariz no dela. — Edward mandou que me açoitassem quando tentei defender Isabella do desejo dele e ficou possesso de raiva quando toquei nela acidentalmente. Mesmo assim, ele afirma que odeia as mulheres. Não se engane pensando que ele é um homem fácil de ser levado, sem vontade própria, pois Edward é forte, e vai perceber suas manobras para tentar conquistá-lo. Ele pode tomá-la como tomou a minha Bella, mas pode estar certa, vai oferecer muito menos do que ofereceu a ela.

— Está dizendo que não tenho nenhuma chance de ser a dona deste solar? — perguntou Tanya. — Ora, menino inexperiente, você está com a mente embotada pelo seu desejo por ela e não percebeu por que ele me mandou para cá.

— Para trabalhar, como todos nós. Ele precisa de mais criados — respondeu Jacob.

Tanya exclamou furiosa.

— Olhe para mim! Acha tão difícil acreditar que um homem pode se apaixonar por mim?

— Está exagerando sua importância, madame, e não passa de uma mulher vulgar, vaidosa e arrogante. Sim, é bonita, mas como tantas outras. Bella não tem igual.

Tanya engasgou de raiva.

— Eu serei a dona de Darkenwald! Você vai ver!

— Será mesmo? — Jacob ergueu uma sobrancelha. — O mais certo é que será outra serva, nada mais.

— Lady Victoria diz que Edward só está passando tempo com Isabella. Talvez eu possa apressar sua queda.

— Ora! Lady Victoria! — disse Jacob com desprezo. — Não ouça o que ela diz. Preste atenção às minhas palavras. Edward nunca deixará Lady Bella, como nenhum homem sensato faria.

— Sua opinião não é a dele, portanto não tem valor — disse Tanya, com arrogância.

— Você vai sofrer — avisou Jacob. — Pois esqueci de mencionar outra qualidade de Bella — sorriu ligeiramente. — Ela é mais inteligente do que a maioria das mulheres.

— Oh, eu o odeio de todo coração! — gritou Tanya. Jacob deu de ombros.

— Madame, na verdade não me importo nem um pouco com seu ódio.

Jacob saiu da cabana, deixando Tanya trêmula de fúria.

Na solidão do quarto, Bella sentiu voltar todo seu temor. Dúvidas abalavam sua confiança e ela imaginava Edward e Tanya abraçados. Começou a se despir, lembrando dolorosamente as carícias de Edward e a gentileza com que a tratara na última noite que passaram juntos. Teria encontrado mais prazer com outra mulher? Seria ela, na verdade, um capricho passageiro? Estaria ele, naquele momento, na cama com outra mulher?

O desespero a dominou e, soluçando, ela se atirou na cama, abafando seus gritos de angústia. Finalmente, parou de chorar e se cobriu com o manto de pele, tentando aquecer o gelo de seu coração. Bateram na porta. Enrolando-se num manto, ela mandou entrar o visitante tardio. Para sua surpresa, Esme apareceu na porta. Tinha enfrentado o frio da noite para falar com ela e trazia um embrulho nas mãos.

— Minha senhora, trago notícias de Lorde Edward e ele me pediu para lhe entregar isto quanto estivesse sozinha.

Vendo os olhos vermelhos e a ansiedade no rosto de Bella, ela disse.

— Minha senhora, Tanya é uma mulher sofrida que sonha alto demais e exagera o próprio valor. Em minha opinião, Lorde Edward não a esqueceu, pois quando me entregou esta encomenda demonstrou estar preocupado com seu bem-estar, e recomendou que a senhora procure Emmett para qualquer coisa que precisar. Acho que não deve temer os sonhos e as ilusões de uma jovem viúva.

Pôs o pacote nas mãos de Bella e sorriu, vendo-a abrir apressadamente.

— Ele mandou dizer também, senhora, que foi comprado honestamente.

As lágrimas voltaram, mas agora de emoção e Bella encostou no rosto o tecido amarelo, sabendo que Edward o tinha tocado. Feliz, abraçou Esme, que corou e murmurou palavras de agradecimento.

— Oh, Esme, não está vendo? — exclamou Bella. — Lorde Edward disse que não costuma dar presentes a mulheres, pois seu dinheiro é ganho arduamente e ele pode gastar com coisas melhores.

Esme sorriu docemente. Sentiu que encontrara uma amiga. Apertou a mão da jovem com carinho.

— Parece que a senhora ganhou uma batalha. E esperemos que, amanhã, ganhe a guerra.

Os olhos cor de chocolate cintilaram de felicidade.

— Oh, tem razão, devemos garantir o amanhã.

Feliz por Bella, Esme saiu e fechou a porta, sentindo uma afinidade por aquela jovem que ela mal conhecia e uma confiança no futuro que não sentia há muito tempo. Sua intuição dizia que encontraria a paz em Darkenwald. Seu irmão e sua cunhada teriam uma profissão e seus sobrinhos trabalhariam com ele. Ela e a filha talvez pudessem trabalhar no solar. Finalmente, sentia que estavam em segurança.

Bella levantou cedo, quando todos dormiam ainda. Com o tecido amarelo nas mãos, foi até a arca de Edward e retirou, peça por peça, a roupa dele, acariciando-as distraidamente. Quando a arca ficou vazia, guardou a peça de tecido amarelo no fundo e arrumou a roupa de Edward por cima. Ali Victoria nem sonharia em procurar. Quando recebesse a notícia da volta de Edward, faria um vestido para recebê-lo. Sentia o coração leve e feliz pensando nele, agora com renovada confiança.

Quando desceu para o salão, encontrou Victoria e Tanya na frente da lareira. Por ordem de Victoria, a viúva estava isenta de qualquer trabalho na casa e agora aprendia a costurar com grande dificuldade, pondo à prova a pouca paciência de Victoria. Bella sorriu ouvindo Tanya humildemente pedir desculpas por sua inépcia.

Victoria suspirou, exasperada.

— Deve fazer pontos menores, como mostrei.

— Por favor, me perdoe, minha senhora, mas nunca tive muito jeito para costura — justificou-se Tanya. Então, acrescentou com entusiasmo: — Mas posso assar um javali e o pão que eu faço é elogiado por todos.

— Isso é trabalho para os servos — respondeu Victoria secamente. — Uma dama é avaliada por sua costura e bordado. Se quer ser uma, deve descobrir o valor da agulha. Edward vai querer que você faça e conserte suas roupas.

Só quando Bella se adiantou para aquecer as mãos no calor do fogo foi que elas deram por sua presença.

— Sei que procura ajudar, cara Victoria, mas não preciso de ajuda para consertar a roupa de meu senhor. — Sorriu para elas e levantou um pouco a saia para aquecer as pernas. —Edward parece satisfeito com os meus talentos.

Victoria sorriu com zombaria.

— Não sei como acha tempo para costura, considerando as horas que passa com ele na cama.

— Ora, Victoria, como pode saber quando estamos e quando não estamos na cama? — disse Bella, com um largo sorriso. — A não ser, é claro, que tenha por hábito escutar atrás das portas, como costuma remexer na minha arca. — Olhou para os vestidos que as duas mulheres estavam usando. O de Tanya era de terceira mão, sem dúvida dado a ela por Victoria.

— Sua arca? — disse Victoria com desprezo. — Escravos não possuem coisa alguma.

Com um leve sorriso, Bella respondeu.

— Mas Victoria, se sou escrava, tudo que tenho pertence a Edward. — Ergueu as sobrancelhas, com fingida curiosidade. — Você rouba de seu irmão?

Furiosa, Victoria disse.

— Meu irmão deixou bem claro que tudo que existe aqui é nosso e que podemos usar à vontade.

— Oh? — Bella riu. — Ele disse isso para Carlisle, não para você, e seu pai tem muito cuidado de não ir além de sua parte. Na verdade, ele paga sua estada com a caça que traz para casa. Você sabe que Edward precisa de muitos servos para que Darkenwald prospere. Qual a sua contribuição para isso, boa Victoria?

Victoria levantou-se e disse, fervendo de raiva.

— Eu tomo conta da casa na ausência dele e evito que a dispensa seja saqueada por aqueles bêbados que...

Victoria parou de repente e, seguindo seu olhar, Bella viu Emmett caminhando para a lareira. Ele sorriu para Victoria e com lentidão deliberada cortou uma grande fatia da carne que assava no fogo, acompanhou-a com um bom gole de cerveja. Estalou os lábios, lambeu a gordura das pontas dos dedos e depois os enxugou na túnica Voltou-se para Bella e disse com sua voz trovejante.

— Quem distribui com parcimônia a comida que eu e Carlisle trazemos?

— Ninguém, Emmett — riu Bella. — Ninguém. Nós todos comemos muito bem, graças a você.

O viking olhou para Victoria por um longo tempo, depois resmungou.

— Isso é bom. Isso é bom.

Com um arroto sonoro, ele saiu da sala.

Bella recuou um passo e segurou a saia dos dois lados, com uma leve curvatura.

— Com sua licença, senhoras. Preciso trabalhar. — Já na porta, virou a cabeça e disse. — Tanya, cuide da carne para não queimar.

Saiu quase saltando de alegria e abriu a porta para o mundo, que lhe pareceu maravilhoso.

Edward e seus homens acamparam durante vários dias na encruzilhada perto de Kevonshire. A neve parou de cair e o sol a derreteu no solo. Eles faziam parar viajantes e mensageiros ingleses, avisando-os da marcha de Guilherme. Estes últimos, eles simplesmente faziam parar e libertavam, pois a passagem do tempo tornava inútil a informação que levavam.

O exército de Guilherme agora se movia na frente deles e não temiam nenhuma ameaça à sua marcha. Levantaram acampamento e seguiram, parando apenas para anunciar a aproximação de Guilherme. Dirigiram-se para o norte e o exército do Duque atravessou o Tâmisa a oeste de Londres, vindo do interior da ilha. A cidade estava vazia e isolada, sem que seus prováveis aliados tivessem acesso a ela. Sethpshire, Berkshire, Wallingford, depois em Berkhamstead, o Arcebispo Aldred com seu séquito, que incluía o Príncipe Edgar, pretendente ao trono, encontrou o exército de Guilherme e entregou a ele a cidade de Londres. Deixaram reféns com Guilherme e prestaram juramento de fidelidade a ele. Guilherme seria coroado Rei da Inglaterra no dia de Natal.

Edward e seus homens foram até o acampamento com a carroça carregada de ouro, prata e objetos preciosos tomados como tributo ou saque. Os tesoureiros de Guilherme avaliaram tudo, retiraram seu dízimo e devolveram o resto a Edward.

Entraram então na fase da monótona rotina do acampamento. Edward pagou seus cavaleiros e, depois de acertar todas as suas contas, manteve seus homens perto do acampamento, não permitindo que saíssem à procura de mulheres e de vinho, como era costume.

Quando faltava quase uma semana para o Natal, chegou um mensageiro de Guilherme com a informação de que, quando o exército entrasse em Londres, ele e seus homens iriam esperar o dia da coroação, instalados numa mansão perto da abadia.

Era cedo ainda e Edward encilhou Huno e foi a Londres procurar moradia para ele e seus homens. Uma grande tensão pairava sobre a cidade e os ingleses olhavam para ele com ódio não disfarçado. As casas e lojas tinham paredes de pedra e muita madeira pesada, eram construídas muito juntas umas das outras, algumas projetando-se sobre as ruas calçadas de pedras. A água saída do esgoto corria pelas sarjetas abertas e o povo enchia as ruas, pois todos os homens livres estavam em Londres para ver a Inglaterra passar para as mãos do Duque normando. Huno tinha muitas vezes de abrir caminho lentamente no meio da multidão. Quando chegou a praça, Edward viu uma grande casa de pedra, um pouco afastada do centro, mas com uma ampla vista da cidade. Com dificuldade, conseguiu chegar até a casa e, como não tinha sido requisitada por nenhum outro normando, tomou posse em nome de Guilherme. O gorducho comerciante dono da casa, revoltado com a arbitrariedade de Edward, reclamou em altos brados. Passou a gritar estridentemente quando soube que não receberia nenhuma compensação pelo uso da casa e tremeu de raiva quando Edward disse.

— Ora, meu bom comerciante, não faz mais do que seu dever para com Guilherme e sua coroa — continuou com ironia. — Devia estar satisfeito por sua casa ainda estar de pé e não reduzida a um monte de escombros, como muitas que deixei para trás.

Os olhos do homem encheram-se de lágrimas quando Edward ordenou que ele e a família desocupassem a casa e procurassem outro alojamento por quinze dias ou mais.

Edward examinou o terreno em volta da casa enquanto o homem ia avisar a família da mudança forçada. O normando riu quando a mulher do comerciante o censurou por não ter resistido ao normando ou pelo menos exigido pagamento. O homem voltou para perto do guerreiro, como se se sentisse mais seguro ao lado dele. Havia estábulos e uma boa cozinha no andar térreo. Uma escada levava à adega muito bem provida de vinhos e doces. Edward acalmou o comerciante, prometendo que tudo que fosse usado da adega seria pago.

No segundo andar ficavam os quartos pequenos e um salão amplo, onde seus homens podiam descansar e jogar. Edward subiu a escada estreita que levava ao sótão e ao apartamento do comerciante, tão ricamente decorado e confortável quanto o melhor castelo normando. Uma pequena escada levava a uma cúpula no telhado, de onde se descortinava uma vista magnífica. Edward desceu e parou no amplo quarto de dormir, olhando para a cama larga coberta com uma colcha de veludo. Quando se inclinou para experimentar a maciez do colchão, em sua mente surgiu a imagem de um corpo de pele muito branca e curvas perfeitas, um rosto com risonhos olhos cor de chocolate e lábios que se moviam nos dele numa doce carícia.

Edward recuou rapidamente. Deus, com que encantamento aquela mulher prendia sua mente! Quase podia vê-la, de pé, com os braços estendidos, envolta em vapores verdes e vermelhos, cantando antigas runas, com a brisa agitando os cabelos cor avermelhado, fazendo-os dançar sobre seus ombros e seios.

Como que impelido por uma força mais forte do que ele, Edward olhou outra vez para a cama e viu sues olhos preferidos, cintilando de riso. Furioso, saiu do quarto, mas, quando chegou a rua, sentiu uma dor violenta na parte baixa do ventre e na virilha. Por mais que fizesse, não podia deixar de ver Bella sobre aquela coberta de veludo.

Voltou para o acampamento pensativo, sem prestar atenção à cidade que atravessava. Parou numa pequena elevação e olhou para o acampamento, sentindo a solidão na alma. Embora ainda não posta em palavras, compreendeu que acabava de tomar uma decisão, e, aliviado, com o espírito leve e alegre, Edward esporeou Huno, que bufou, surpreso, e disparou colina abaixo, na direção das barracas.

Dois dias depois estavam em Londres. Já era noite, e tinham preparado um banquete. Seus homens estavam no segundo andar e Edward os ouvia comentar sobre o conforto da casa, ao qual não estavam acostumados. Ao lado da balaustrada, ele olhou para a praça iluminada por tochas. Jasper partira e no dia seguinte estaria em Darkenwald. Uma ansiedade enorme o envolveu e Edward estranhou as batidas fortes e aceleradas do próprio coração. O rosto de Bella era uma imagem vaga em sua lembrança, mas quase podia ver os olhos brilhantes que mudavam de cor de acordo com a luz. Conhecia de cor a testa, que tinha tantas vezes acariciado e o nariz fino e bem-feito.

Conhecia a curva delicada dos lábios, desde a resistência que encontrava neles até a avidez com que respondiam às suas carícias.

Edward deu as costas à noite. Aqueles sonhos de jovem não ajudavam em nada sua paz de espírito. Ao contrário, o excitavam e o enchiam de desejo. Não o agradava aquela sensação de estar preso a alguém e entrou no quarto irritado. Despiu-se e deitou na cama que o esperava, mas o sono não chegou, mandando em seu lugar murmúrios e suaves movimentos, como se tivesse alguém ao seu lado. Irritado, Edward levantou e foi para a janela, sem se importar com o frio que entrou no quarto quando a abriu e olhou para a rua vazia lá embaixo e para a lua imensa e pálida no céu. Aos poucos foi se acalmando e a única coisa que não deixava sua mente era Isabella de Darkenwald.

Aquela mulher tão frágil, pensou ele, tão bela e altiva. Maltratada, é verdade, mas ousa me enfrentar como uma Cleópatra saxã. Ela defende tão bem sua causa que enfraquece minha vontade. Como posso recusar quando ela desvenda a própria alma tão completamente e procura tocar as profundezas de minha honra? Enfrenta minha ira para o bem de seu povo e me curva à sua vontade, quando devia ser o contrário. Edward passou a mão na testa, incapaz de afastar Bella da lembrança. Contudo, de algum modo, eu desejo que ela...

... Que ele me jurasse fidelidade, suspirou Bella, olhando para a lua enorme, sobre a charneca. Se ele jurasse e dissesse que me ama, eu ficaria contente. Mesmo na avidez do seu desejo, ele é bom e justo e aqui estou eu, presa a este corpo de mulher que incendeia todos os sentidos dele. Eu não pedi para ser possuída por ele, mas não posso culpá-lo por ser o que é. O que preciso fazer para ganhar seu favor se quando estou em seus braços não consigo sequer lutar contra ele? Seus beijos vencem toda a minha resistência e sou como uma haste de salgueiro na tempestade, dobrando ao sabor do vento. Ele se contenta em ter-me sempre às suas ordens, em usar meu corpo para seu prazer, sem oferecer ou prometer nada em troca. Porém, eu quero mais. É verdade que ele não foi o primeiro que me possuiu, mas suas atenções certamente me concedem alguns direitos. Não sou uma mulher da rua, para ser usada e abandonada. Ele precisa compreender isso. Tenho honra e orgulho. Não posso ser sua amante para sempre, tendo para mim uma parte tão pequena de sua vida.

Tirou a roupa, deitou sob as mantas de pele e puxou para perto do rosto o travesseiro que guardava ainda o cheiro de Edward. Apertou-o contra o peito e quase podia sentir os músculos fortes sob suas mãos, o calor de seus lábios nos dela.

Eu o quero todo para mim, concluiu. Não sei se o amo ou não, mas eu o desejo mais do que já desejei alguma coisa na vida. Mas devo agir com sabedoria. Devo resistir com o limite máximo das minhas forças, sem despertar sua ira. E, se ceder por pouco que seja, eu lhe darei todo o amor que tenho, ou que posso roubar ou pedir emprestado. Ele não vai se arrepender.

O dia nasceu claro e brilhante e o trabalho começou em Darkenwald. Depois do café, Bella saiu para cuidar dos doentes. Procurava evitar Victoria e sua língua ferina o maior tempo possível. No fim da tarde, o vigia gritou na torre, e Jacob imediatamente a informou de que os cavaleiros usavam as cores de Edward.

Bella correu para o quarto e penteou o cabelo, trançando-o com fitas. Passou uma toalha molhada com água fria no rosto, para diminuir o rubor. Desceu para o salão e desapontada viu Sir Jasper entrar sozinho. Ele caminhou para ela, sorrindo, mas Victoria, deixando a tapeçaria que bordava, chamou-o imediatamente. O cavaleiro hesitou, pois queria falar primeiro com Bella, mas, atendendo às boas maneiras, voltou-se para Victoria.

— O que me diz de Guilherme? — perguntou Victoria, ansiosa. — A Inglaterra já lhe pertence?

— Sim — disse Jasper. — Se tudo correr bem, o Duque será coroado no Natal.

Victoria respirou aliviada.

— Então Darkenwald nos pertence.

— O meu senhor está bem? — perguntou Bella, aproximando-se dos dois. — Por que ele não veio? Está ferido ou doente? — A voz traía o medo que sentia e ela olhou atentamente para Jasper, procurando adivinhar o porquê de sua visita.

— Oh, não — garantiu o cavaleiro. — Ele está muito bem.

— Então por que você veio até aqui? — perguntou Victoria. — Deve ser uma missão muito importante.

Jasper sorriu.

— Tem razão, minha senhora. Para Edward, é um assunto muito urgente.

— Então, do que se trata? — insistiu Victoria. — Não nos faça esperar tanto.

— Estou aqui para levar... Alguém — disse ele, um pouco hesitante, lembrando o relacionamento tenso entre a irmã de Edward e Bella.

— Levar alguém? Quem? — perguntou Victoria, olhando atenta e pensativamente para ele. — Do que se trata? Da coroação? Edward quer apresentar a família ao rei? Eu gostaria de ir, mas ele tem de me dar um vestido novo — mostrou a túnica cor de malva que vestia. — Isto não serve nem para dar comida aos porcos.

Embaraçado, Jasper pigarreou e olhou para Bella. Complicara tudo com sua hesitação. Notou que a túnica que Victoria vestia era a mesma que ele lembrava ter visto em Bella algumas vezes. Lembrava muito bem porque uma das vezes fora surpreendido por Willian em franca admiração pelo corpo e a graça de Bella realçados pelo vestido de tecido macio e linhas discretas. Willian zombou dele então, por ousar desejar a mulher de Edward. Olhou então para o vestido que Bella vestia e ficou chocado com a diferença. Compreendendo que Victoria roubara as roupas de sua senhora, o primeiro impulso de Jasper, como bom cavaleiro, foi defender a jovem. Mas ficou calado. Era melhor não interferir nos problemas de Edward. Além disso, não era sensato entrar em briga de mulher.

O cavaleiro pigarreou e disse.

— Lady Victoria, temo tê-la levado a uma falsa conclusão.

— Como? — Victoria ergueu os olhos para ele e viu que Jasper olhava para Bella.

Corando intensamente, ele disse.

— Tenho ordens de Lorde Edward para levar Lady Bella. A jovem Rosalie deve ir também, para servi-la.

— O quê? — Victoria levantou de um salto, quase gritando. — Não está dizendo que Edward arrisca sua posição junto a Guilherme, dormindo com esta ordinária bem debaixo do nariz do rei!

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, na frente da lareira, muito agitada. Nesse momento Tanya entrou na sala e Victoria olhou com desprezo para o jovem cavaleiro.

— Sir Jasper, certamente deve ter entendido mal. Ele não o terá mandado levar outra pessoa?

O normando balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Edward quer que eu leve para ele Isabella de Darkenwald. E recomendou que me apressasse. Portanto, devemos partir amanhã. — Ignorando a fúria de Victoria e o espanto de Tanya, voltou-se para Bella, que sorria satisfeita.

— Pode estar preparada para viajar amanhã cedo, damoiselle?

— Certamente, Sir Jasper — disse Bella, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade, fazendo-o quase perder o fôlego quando apertou calorosamente sua mão. — Na verdade, não tenho muito para preparar. Não vai ser trabalho algum.

— Então, damoiselle, estou às suas ordens.

Com uma curvatura, Jasper saiu do solar, sentindo que precisava do ar frio para refrescar seu sangue. Precisava pensar em uma maneira de convencer Isabella a levar outra jovem na viagem para Londres. Com certeza, Edward não se importaria se a comitiva fosse de uma pessoa a mais.

Bella olhou para Emmett que não tirava os olhos de Rosalie. Uma ideia veio em sua mente e disfarçando o sorriso perguntou desinteressada ao viking.

— Emmett, eu posso lhe falar por uns instantes?

— Claro, Lady Isabella, claro.

Acompanhando sua senhora para um canto mais afastado, Emmett a olhou com certo interesse.

— As suas ordens damoiselle.

— Preciso apenas de uma resposta sincera, será que é capaz de me dar, Emmett?

— Sabe que não temo uma boa conversa. — Disse brincalhão.

— Seria de meu interesse deixar Rosie aqui em Darkenwald e solicitar à Esme a presença de Alice como minha acompanhante?

O viking sorriu ainda mais aberto e respondeu com toda sinceridade que dispunha.

— Isso traria felicidade a dois homens, damoiselle. Só não posso afirmar a quem faria mais feliz, a mim ou a Sir Jasper.

Sorrindo, Bella foi à procura de Esme para falar de sua vontade em levar a jovem Alice em sua viagem para Londres.

**Pronto, ansiosas loucas... Rs**

**Aqui está o presente de Edward à Bella. E a Victoria só não roubou, pois Esme (aliás, Esme só existe na fic devido aos pedidos, a personagem dela não existe no livro) foi super discreta... Aliás, a Alice também não existe no livro... Rs... Está dando um trabalhão criar cenas com ela, pois a Esme eu fiz com que assumisse outra personagem, a mulher do Corin. Enfim... Depois da confusão toda, eu consegui ajeitar as coisas para vocês.**

**Beijos**


	15. Chapter 14

O pequeno grupo saiu de Darkenwald à primeira luz do dia. Seguiram para o norte, depois para oeste e outra vez norte, a caminho de Londres, passando pelo local do ataque fracassado do Príncipe Edgar ao exército de Guilherme. Atravessaram em silêncio a cidade arrasada de Southwark, onde algumas casas ardiam ainda e saxões desabrigados procuravam tesouros perdidos no meio dos destroços calcinados e da neve. Havia desespero em seus olhos e ódio quando viam o cavaleiro normando. Porém, conheciam a extensão da ira de Guilherme e ficaram imóveis até o grupo desaparecer.

Com Jasper à frente, cruzaram a ponte de Southwark e entraram em Londres no dia de Natal, abrindo caminho com dificuldade entre a multidão. O povo parecia enlouquecido e os homens, confusos e frustrados, erguiam suas taças numa saudação zombeteira a Guilherme, o Bastardo.

Aproximaram-se de Westminster, onde a aglomeração era maior e os homens de Jasper tiveram de abrir caminho com as lanças em riste. Na praça, até os cavalos grandes e fortes eram empurrados de um lado para o outro pela massa de povo. Os homens a cavalo praguejavam ameaças inutilmente e o grupo avançava passo a passo. Jasper olhou para trás, para Bella, que montava um cavalo menor do que os outros. Com a cabeça coberta pelo capuz da capa, ela não demonstrava medo ou pânico e segurava as rédeas com mãos firmes. Então, de repente, labaredas se ergueram à frente e enquanto o povo recuava assustado, um grupo de cavaleiros normandos foi atirado sobre eles. Bella esforçou-se para se manter na sela, mas sua montaria tropeçou e cambaleou com o impacto de um cavalo enorme que a atirou contra a parede. Bella sentiu que seu animal, mais fraco, começava a cair sob o peso do outro e percebeu o perigo de ser lançada para fora da sela, sob as patas dos cavalos.

Edward levantou cedo e vestiu sua melhor roupa para a coroação de Guilherme. Com alguma relutância, trocou a espada por um pequeno punhal no cinto. Seu traje era todo negro e vermelho, com debruns dourados e realçava os ombros fortes e a pele bronzeada. Os olhos esverdeados e o cabelo queimado de sol pareciam muito claros, contrastando com a roupa.

Ao sair da casa, deu ordens a Willian e a Eric para mandar encilhar Huno e deixá-lo preparado com sua espada no suporte dianteiro da sela. Se houvesse algum imprevisto, eles deviam levar Huno para frente de Westminster. À medida que se aproximava o momento da coroação, Guilherme temia uma revolta do povo e queria que seus homens estivessem alerta.

Edward entrou e parou ao lado da porta principal da catedral. Viu Guilherme curvar a cabeça na frente do Bispo normando. Seguiu-se a cerimônia inglesa, lenta e com muita pompa. A coroa foi posta em sua cabeça e os brados dos ingleses de "Salve Guilherme" ecoavam por toda a abadia. Edward respirou aliviado. Para aquele momento eles tinham lutado. Guilherme, Duque da Normandia, acabava de ser proclamado Rei da Inglaterra.

De repente ouviu gritos furiosos lá fora e Edward chegou até porta para investigar. A fumaça subia do alto de um telhado e grupos de saxões tentavam evitar a passagem dos soldados normandos que carregavam tochas acesas. Edward saiu da igreja e perguntou ao normando mais próximo.

— O que está acontecendo?

O homem olhou para ele, atônito.

— Ouvimos gritos dos ingleses na catedral. Eles atacaram Guilherme.

Edward explicou, aborrecido.

— Não foi nada disso, seus idiotas! Eles apenas o saudaram. — Apontou para os soldados com as tochas. — Detenha aqueles homens, antes que incendeiem toda Londres.

Willian chegou montado, puxando Huno. Edward saltou para a sela e avançou abrindo caminho entre o povo para deter os normandos. Com a espada, tirou as tochas das mãos deles e, gritando que não havia qualquer perigo, finalmente os deteve. Mas outros, mais adiante, continuavam. De repente as labaredas saltaram de uma loja em chamas e o povo, recuando apavorado, empurrou Edward e Huno de encontro à parede, sobre outro grupo de normandos. Huno chocou-se com um cavalo menor e Edward procurou contê-lo. O outro animal dobrou as pernas dianteiras e um grito de mulher alertou Edward. Inclinando-se para o lado, na sela, ele estendeu o braço e tirou a mulher envolta no manto e no capuz, no momento exato em que a montaria dela caía de lado. O capuz escorregou quando Edward sentou a mulher na sua frente e ele viu os cabelos cor de cobre e sentiu o perfume de lavanda.

— Bella — murmurou ele, certo de que estava sonhando outra vez.

Ela virou para trás e os olhos cor de Chocolate encontraram os dele.

— Edward?

Não, dessa vez não era ilusão. Contendo a vontade de beijá-la, de abraçá-la com força para matar as saudades, ele perguntou.

— Você está bem?

Bella balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e ele apertou-a contra o peito. Edward olhou em volta e viu Jasper abrindo caminho para salvar a montaria de Bella antes que o animal fosse pisoteado pelos outros maiores. Quando viu Edward, um largo sorriso iluminou o rosto do jovem cavaleiro, no meio de todo aquele tumulto.

— Meu senhor, suas ordens eram para trazê-la depressa e foi o que eu fiz, diretamente para o seu colo.

Edward retribuiu o sorriso.

— Tem razão, Jasper. Agora, vamos levar a senhora para um lugar seguro.

Antes que pudessem avançar com seus cavalos, um homem forte, com barba comprida e trajes de camponês, brandiu o punho fechado para eles.

— Porcos normandos! — e um repolho atingiu a testa de Edward. O normando ergueu o braço para proteger Bella e seus homens entraram em formação de combate em volta deles. Bella, agarrada à cintura de Edward, inclinou-se para ver melhor o inglês zangado.

— Não tenha medo, chérie — riu Edward. — Terão de nos matar antes de lhe fazer mal.

— Eu não tenho medo — disse Bella. — Por que iam me fazer mal? Eu sou inglesa.

Com uma risada, Edward respondeu.

— Acha que vão se importar com isso, estando você conosco? — A segurança de Bella desapareceu quando o homem gritou.

— Prostituta normanda, que dorme com o porco! Que suas orelhas cresçam como as de um asno e seu nariz fique cheio de verrugas como um sapo!

O homem coroou a praga atirando um legume na direção da cabeça dela, mas Edward, com o braço, o desviou.

— Está satisfeita agora, mulher corajosa? — perguntou Edward, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Bella engoliu em seco e fez um gesto afirmativo. Edward esporeou Huno e partiu, acompanhado por Jasper, Alice e o pequeno grupo de homens. Seguiram atrás de um muro de cavalos enormes até chegarem à entrada de uma rua estreita que levava à casa do comerciante. Edward desmontou na frente da casa e disse para Jasper.

— Leve a senhora aos nossos aposentos. Verifique se ela está em segurança e vigiem para que ninguém tente incendiar a casa. — E, antes de se virar, encarou Jasper após uma inspeção ao pequeno grupo. — A comitiva mudou? — Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Meu senhor... — Começou Sir Jasper envergonhado. Precisava explicar à Edward que não era uma conquista, mas o que ele considerava sua futura esposa, antes que Edward tirasse conclusões precipitadas.

— Sir Jasper, nem comece com explicações sem sentidos. Sei bem que nunca reivindicaria uma mulher para si, não apenas uma mulher. Se houve interesse, sei que Lady Esme ficará Feliz com o destino da filha. De fato, é uma bela moça. Você sabe que é uma moça pura, não sabe Sir Jasper?

— Claro que sei Lorde Edward. — Rindo da situação, Willian veio ao encontro de Jasper.

— Deixe-o em paz, Lorde Edward. Sir Jasper é tão puro quanto à moça.

Rindo os homens deixaram um Jasper totalmente sem graça.

Antes de entregar Bella a Sir Jasper, Edward levantou o rosto dela e a beijou, um beijo ardente e breve que a deixou atordoada. Erguendo-a da sela, entregou-a ao outro cavaleiro e, com um último olhar para os cabelos longos e vermelhos e para os olhos cor de chocolate, fez Huno dar meia-volta, retomando para o lugar de onde viera. Jasper levou Bella para dentro e, fechando a porta, deixou alguns homens de sentinela para deter os incendiários enquanto Edward tentava acalmar os saxões e os normandos. Finalmente, os brados de revolta se transformaram num vozerio alegre e a cidade entregou-se às comemorações do Natal, se não à coroação do novo rei. Ansioso para voltar para Bella, Edward via-se levado pelo dever cada vez para mais longe. Quando, tarde da noite, ele, Willian e Eric tomaram afinal o caminho de casa, Edward respirou aliviado, mas compreendeu que seu tempo não lhe pertencia inteiramente ainda, pois os três foram levados, quase à força, para uma festa de normandos nobres. Protestaram a princípio, mas cederam quando um dos homens que os convidavam observou.

— Na verdade, meu bom cavaleiro, devia sentir-se honrado, como soldado de Guilherme.

Edward olhou para Willian, que deu de ombros.

— Parece que não tem saída, meu senhor — murmurou ele, aproximando-se de Edward. — Podem se ofender se não comemorar a coroação do Duque.

— Você tem razão, é claro, mas isso não alivia o sofrimento. — Eric sorriu.

— Meu senhor, por que não diz a eles que a jovem mais bela de toda a cristandade o espera? Talvez desistam.

— Sim — resmungou Edward — e talvez me sigam até a casa para ver se é verdade.

Assim, os três cavaleiros comeram, beberam, festejaram e ouviram, constrangidos, as histórias exageradas e bastante enfeitadas dos feitos dos anfitriões. A festa ficou mais animada quando apareceu um grupo de artistas contratados para a ocasião e o desconforto de Edward aumentou quando uma saxã muito bem-dotada saltou para seu colo e puxou a cabeça dele para seus seios, até quase sufocá-lo com seu perfume almiscarado. Os outros riam, vendo seus esforços para se libertar e o incentivavam a aproveitar a oportunidade.

— Não vai encontrar outra melhor esta noite — disse um conde. — E aposto que vai ser uma cavalgada macia.

Willian e Eric riam à socapa, enquanto Edward declinava do oferecimento. Quando finalmente puderam sair, Edward resmungou furioso ao ver a primeira luz da madrugada acima dos telhados. Mas, à medida que se aproximavam da mansão do comerciante, seu humor melhorou e seu espírito ficou mais leve. Deixaram os cavalos no estábulo e entraram. Willian e Eric ficaram no primeiro andar e Edward subiu para o terceiro, de três em três degraus, com as botas novas de couro fino cantando sua pressa a cada passo.

Seu coração batia forte no peito. Esperava encontrar Bella dormindo ainda ou começando a acordar. Mas, quando abriu a porta, surpreso e desapontado, viu-a sentada, envolta num manto de seda, enquanto Alice prendia seu cabelo no alto da cabeça, preparando-a para o banho na grande banheira de madeira, cheia de água quente, junto ao fogo. Edward encostou na porta fechada e Bella voltou-se para ele, enquanto Alice recuava, timidamente.

— Bom dia, meu senhor — sorriu Bella. Os olhos cor de chocolate cintilaram. — Eu começava a temer por seu bem-estar.

Em sua lembrança, jamais ele a visualizara em toda a sua beleza. Ele tirou a capa dos ombros.

— Peço perdão, chérie — disse, com um largo sorriso. — Eu teria vindo mais cedo se não fosse detido por várias circunstâncias. Espero que não esteja aborrecida comigo.

— Nem um pouco — disse ela, inclinando a cabeça para que Alice continuasse seu trabalho. — Sei que tem deveres para cumprir, e não pensaria em se afastar deles por causa da minha presença. — Olhou para ele atentamente. — Apenas envia viúvas para morar comigo.

Bella o observou com atenção quando Edward se aproximou da banheira e molhou o rosto e o cabelo. Depois, puxou uma cadeira e sentou, muito perto dela, apoiando o pé no banco em que Bella estava sentada, devorando-a com o olhar. Bella sentia a proximidade dele em cada fibra de seu corpo e sua imaginação disparou. A lembrança das carícias passadas fez o sangue subir-lhe ao rosto. Num esforço de vontade, procurou afastar esses pensamentos.

— Espero que o descontentamento demonstrado pelo povo com a coroação do seu Duque tenha se desfeito.

— Não passou de um mal-entendido.

— Então, ao que parece, o país está em paz, pois não tivemos nenhum problema na nossa viagem. — Fez uma pausa e acrescentou com voz um tanto seca. — Os ingleses foram duramente dominados.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e procurou descansar a mente olhando para os belos cabelos vermelhos, presos no alto da cabeça. Inclinou-se para frente para beijar aquela nuca tentadora e tomá-la nos braços, mas Bella levantou do banco e caminhou para a banheira, dizendo.

— O tempo também estava muito bom. Viajamos rapidamente. Jasper parecia ansioso para chegar.

Edward sorriu e recostou na cadeira, antecipando a visão do belo corpo quando ela tirasse o manto de seda para entrar no banho. Franziu a testa quando Alice segurou o manto bem alto na frente dela e só o abaixou quando Bella já estava sentada, só com a cabeça visível acima da borda da banheira. Era um belo rosto, mas Edward queria mais.

Alice ofereceu a bandeja com sabonetes e perfumes e Bella escolheu seu favorito, lavanda, um perfume suave que lembrava a frescura da brisa matinal. Edward levantou da cadeira, batendo com os pés no chão, irritado com a demora daqueles preparativos.

As duas mulheres sobressaltaram-se e Edward, olhando fixamente para Alice, tirou o cinto com a espada, depois a túnica curta, arrumando tudo sobre a cadeira. Em seguida, tirou a camisa, que dobrou cuidadosamente e Alice arregalou os olhos, apavorada, para o peito nu. Quando Edward começou a tirar as jarreteiras, Alice compreendeu o que ele ia fazer e saiu discretamente do quarto. Bella não conseguiu conter o riso quando ele sentou na banqueta ao lado da banheira.

— Oh, que maldade, Edward. Você assustou a moça. — Ele sorriu.

— Era essa a minha intenção, chérie. — Bella arregalou os olhos, com espanto fingido.

— Quando eu era pequena, minha mãe me ensinou que aventureiros rudes e odiosos poderiam querer tirar vantagem da minha pessoa, mas nunca pensei que eles existissem de verdade.

— E agora? — perguntou Edward.

— Ora, meu senhor — disse ela, com um olhar malicioso — agora, não tenho nenhuma dúvida.

Rindo, Edward começou a ensaboar os ombros e os braços de Bella com o fino sabonete que comprara especialmente para ela e pelo qual pagara um bom preço. Mas agora decidiu que fora um dinheiro muito bem gasto. Olhou para onde a água rodopiava levemente, escondendo os seios rosados.

Quando, com a ponta do dedo, ele delineou delicadamente a base de seu pescoço, Bella sentiu um formigamento por todo o corpo. Edward se inclinou para beijá-la, mas ela, assustada com a própria reação ao seu contato, começou a ensaboar o rosto.

— Ah, mulher, as chamas das lareiras neste inverno não aqueceram seu coração — murmurou ele.

Bella sorriu, atrás do esfregão com que cobria o rosto, sentindo-se vitoriosa por um momento. Sabia agora que sua vontade era fraca demais para resistir às carícias dele. Tirou a toalha do rosto, arregalou os olhos e com um grito começou a se levantar para fugir quando Edward, completamente despido, entrou na banheira. Rindo, Edward mergulhou na água morna e, abraçando-a com força, a fez deitar em cima dele.

— Passei o dia e a noite resolvendo problemas tolos e infindáveis — sorriu ele. — Agora, quero tratar de assuntos mais importantes.

Seus lábios famintos procuraram os dela e Bella relaxou o corpo, pondo a mão na nuca dele e correspondendo ardentemente ao beijo. Então, de repente, afastou-se com um grito indignado e os olhos chispando de raiva. Antes que Edward tivesse tempo de fazer um movimento, a toalha com água e sabão cobriu seu rosto, e Bella empurrou a cabeça dele para o fundo. Apoiando um pé no peito dele, saltou para fora da banheira. Edward sentou, tirando a espuma dos olhos e da boca. Quando conseguiu enxergar de novo, Bella estava de pé, envolta no roupão de seda, olhando para ele, furiosa.

— Deveres! Ah! — seus lábios tremiam de raiva. — Sinto ainda o fedor da prostituta no seu corpo. Na verdade, está cheirando mais a uma mulher da rua do que a um cavaleiro normando.

Edward olhou para ela, surpreso, mas então lembrou dos seios pesados contra seu rosto e do perfume levemente almiscarado da mulher.

Bella começou a se enxugar, sem perceber que a toalha fina e molhada revelava mais do que cobria seu corpo. Edward recostou na banheira, deliciando-se com o espetáculo e tratou de se ensaboar vigorosamente para retirar todo o perfume revelador. Enquanto enxaguava a espuma do corpo, observava o esforço de Bella para segurar a toalha e ao mesmo tempo vestir a combinação. Quando ela estava quase conseguindo, Edward disse, com voz suave, mas imperiosa.

— Não, meu amor.

Furiosa, Bella olhou para ele e Edward com um gesto indicou a cama. Ela bateu com o pé no chão com um gemido de protesto.

— Mas é de manhã e eu dormi muito bem esta noite. — Ele riu.

— Não estou pensando em dormir.

Edward saiu da banheira e apanhou uma toalha. Com um grito assustado, Bella tentou fugir, mas braços fortes a enlaçaram e a ergueram do chão. Por um momento ficaram imóveis, olhos nos olhos, completamente dominados pelo desejo intenso. Então ele a levou para a cama e a atirou sobre as cobertas. O roupão se abriu. Bella procurou se cobrir com os cobertores, mas Edward a impediu. Deitando-se ao lado dela, Edward a acariciou e a beijou, longa e ternamente. Libertou os cabelos cor de cobre das fitas que o prendiam e encostou o rosto neles, aspirando o perfume leve e fresco.

Ouviram uma batida leve, mas persistente na porta e a voz de Alice, ansiosa.

— Senhora? A senhora está bem? Eu trouxe seu café da manhã. — Alice parou, petrificada, quando a porta se abriu com violência e Edward apareceu em todo o esplendor de sua nudez. A bandeja foi tirada de suas mãos e a porta bateu antes que ela pudesse fazer um movimento. Edward, com a bandeja nas mãos, parou para ouvir os passos rápidos no corredor, o ruído distante de uma porta se fechando e depois da tranca sendo encaixada nos suportes. Com um suspiro de alívio, ele pôs a bandeja na mesa ao lado da cama. Bella estava deitada com as cobertas puxadas até o queixo. Quando Edward se inclinou para a cama, com um sorriso hesitante ela pôs a mão no peito dele.

— Meu senhor, espere — pediu ela. — Vamos comer agora.

Ele balançou a cabeça e, deitando ao lado dela, tomou-a nos braços.

— Cada coisa a seu tempo, chérie — murmurou no ouvido dela. — Cada coisa a seu tempo.

Edward abafou seus protestos com tanta habilidade que em poucos instantes, Bella esqueceu completamente a fome. As carícias ardentes enfraqueciam sua resistência. Num último esforço, tentou lutar contra ele, mas cedeu completamente quando Edward deitou sobre seu corpo, despertando desejos que ela nem sabia que existiam. As noites frias, a solidão, os sonhos eram como lenha na fogueira de sua paixão.

Os beijos escaldantes a incendiavam. Ouviu a voz dele junto ao seu ouvido, rouca e indistinta, mas com uma urgência que traía a intensidade de seu desejo.

— Bella... Meu amor... — E, completamente descontrolado de desejo, a penetrou com intensidade. Como uma fagulha acesa dentro dela, a paixão cresceu, até dominar todo seu corpo e seus sentidos. As investidas de Edward eram acompanhadas pelos movimentos de Bella, que, sem saber ao certo o motivo, acompanhava o ritmo de seu amo. Arfavam juntos e gemiam o nome um do outro, enquanto se entregavam completamente ao ato. Milhares de sóis explodiram, espalhando seu calor pelas veias e carne de Bella. Com uma exclamação abafada, Bella ergueu o corpo num arco contra o dele. Então, lentamente relaxou, quando os lábios dele procuraram os seus e ela se dissolveu numa corrente de prazer, conhecendo pela primeira vez a completa extensão do amor.

Bella voltou lentamente do êxtase, furiosa com a própria fraqueza. Qual a diferença entre ela e as outras mulheres que ele possuíra antes? Não passava de argila macia nas mãos dele, incapaz de manter a dignidade e o orgulho, sem coragem para resistir à menor carícia. Edward, abraçado a ela, passava os dedos de leve entre seus cabelos. Bella afastou-se bruscamente, com um soluço.

— Bella? — indagou atônito.

Edward sentou na cama e estendeu o braço para ela, mas Bella balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Intrigado, ele abaixou a mão. Deitada de lado, segurando as cobertas contra o peito, Bella tremia e chorava.

— Eu a machuquei? — perguntou ele, docemente.

— Não é nada disso — murmurou ela.

— Você não chorava assim antes da minha partida. O que aconteceu? — Inclinou-se, afastando o cabelo do rosto dela. — Diga o que foi?

Ela balançou a cabeça outra vez e, por mais que ele insistisse, só tinha como resposta novas crises de choro. Edward deitou novamente, com um suspiro, compreendendo cada vez menos as mulheres. Sabia que Bella acabava de experimentar o prazer completo, mas agora chorava como se tivesse passado por um sofrimento horrível. Depois de algum tempo ela se acalmou e o cansaço finalmente o venceu, apagando os problemas de sua mente com a bênção do sono.

Bella sentou cautelosamente na cama e enxugou as lágrimas, ouvindo a respiração calma e regular do homem ao seu lado. Abraçando os joelhos dobrados contra o peito, ela o observou como se quisesse gravar na memória o menor detalhe daquele rosto e daquele corpo. O fato de não conseguir dominar a própria paixão, quando Edward não dava a menor demonstração de amá-la, a preocupava e irritava. Seu corpo obedecia mais a ele do que a ela e somente quando ele dormia, exausto, como agora, Bella tinha a sensação de ter alguma vantagem. Riu com amargura. Ora, se quisesse, podia até beijar aquela bela boca sem que os lábios se curvassem num sorriso zombeteiro.

Continuou a observar, fascinada. O cabelo ocre precisava ser cortado, mas nem por isso deixava de ser magnífico. Certos homens, como Jasper, tinham traços tão delicados e bem-feitos que quase podiam ser considerados bonitos. Mas não Edward. O rosto de linhas fortes e rudes era mais atraente e mais perfeito do que qualquer outro.

Aliviada, notou a ausência de ferimentos e viu que o da perna, tratado por ela, era agora apenas uma cicatriz avermelhada. Bella o cobriu com o cobertor, protegendo-o contra o frio da noite e saiu da cama. Vestiu-se, franzindo a testa para o estado lamentável da túnica que estaria usando quando ele acordasse. Ela embrulhara as pressas o veludo amarelo mandado por ele, mas não tivera tempo ainda de fazer o vestido. Não podia fazer nada agora e não adiantava maldizer Victoria por obrigá-la a esconder suas coisas. Trataria de fazer o melhor possível com o que tinha à mão. Começou a pentear o cabelo, pensando que era a única coisa que Victoria não podia roubar e lembrando as muitas vezes que Edward ficava sentado, olhando para ela, enquanto se penteava.

Pensando naquele olhar, Bella corou e seu corpo estremeceu como se estivesse nos braços dele. Ficou de pé ao lado da cama, observando-o outra vez. Parecia impossível não corresponder àquela paixão. Se ao menos pudesse controlar o prazer que a envolvera! Contudo agora, depois de saber o quanto seu corpo era capaz, era muito mais difícil resistir ou permanecer passiva. Sua mente turvava imaginando como seria se...

Aborrecida com aquele devaneio infindável, Bella começou a andar pelo quarto, admirando a riqueza da decoração. Quando chegou perto da cadeira onde estava a roupa de Edward, cuidadosamente dobrada, ela sorriu. O normando não tinha muitos trajes, mas os poucos que possuía eram escolhidos por sua qualidade e durabilidade. A peça mais insignificante era tratada com toda a atenção. Nada era jogado descuidadamente ou amassado. Edward não era indulgente nem extravagante. Talvez por se ter feito sozinho, partindo do nada, sabia o valor da frugalidade. Não era excessivamente generoso e o presente do veludo amarelo era sem dúvida uma exceção em seu comportamento. Talvez ele sentisse alguma coisa por ela, afinal. Ah, será que ela chegaria a conhecer seus sentimentos?

Edward dormiu pouco e a manhã mal começara quando se levantou, lavou o rosto, calçou as meias e vestiu a camisa, observando Bella, que costurava uma de suas camisas. Ela corou e seus dedos tremeram. Quando ele acabou de se vestir, ela ficou mais calma e o fez sentar numa banqueta. Com uma lâmina afiada, água morna e um dos seus preciosos sabonetes, ela o barbeou e aparou o cabelo queimado de sol. Com um suspiro, Edward olhou para ela.

— Senti muita falta dos seus talentos, Bella — sorriu ele. — Paul substitui a barba por cicatrizes.

Bella riu, afastando a mão dele.

— Ora, meu senhor, se eu não servir para nada mais, posso ser seu lacaio.

— Não quero nem pensar num lacaio com um corpo tão tentador — suspirou e sorriu. — Mas, pensando bem, não é má ideia.

— Ah! — exclamou ela, encostando a ponta da lâmina no rosto dele. — Tenho certeza de que Paul ia protestar se fosse tão usado quanto eu sou e tão mal pago. Sem dúvida ia cortar sua garganta. — Cortou uma ponta do cabelo dele e jogou no fogo.

— Cuidado com essa lâmina, mulher. Não quero ficar como os bárbaros do sul, com um tufo de cabelo no meio da cabeça raspada.

— Seria bem-feito se eu resolvesse raspar essa crina — disse Bella. Cobriu o rosto dele com atoalha úmida e segurou-a por algum tempo, ignorando o esforço dele para se livrar. — Talvez assim eu não tivesse viúvas batendo na porta do meu quarto.

A resposta de Edward perdeu-se nas dobras da toalha. Quando finalmente ela a retirou, com o rosto muito vermelho, ele disse.

— Acho melhor eu me conformar com Paul.

A risada musical de Bella ecoou no quarto e, afastando-se, ela segurou a saia para uma profunda curvatura.

— Como quiser, senhor. Sou sua escrava e devo obedecer.

— Acho bom — disse ele, bem-humorado.

Enquanto vestia a túnica, Edward notou o estado precário dos trajes de Bella.

— Eu gostaria de vê-la com o vestido de veludo amarelo, Bella. É um tecido claro e alegre e acho que combina bem com sua pele.

Bella passou a mão na túnica muito usada.

— Não tive tempo de fazer o vestido quando Jasper chegou e antes disso eu escondi o tecido.

— Acho que está ficando igual a uma velha miserável, Bella. Mas não tem nada melhor para vestir? — Levantou a ponta do manto dependurado e fez uma careta. — Se não me engano, vi coisas muito melhores na sua arca. — Olhou para ela. — Está querendo me comover com sua pobreza?

Muito corada e ofendida, Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Acontece que havia outras pessoas em Darkenwald que precisavam mais do que eu. Não estou me queixando, mas com meus parcos meios não posso comprar outras roupas.

Edward franziu a testa, mas Bella retirou de sua pequena bagagem o tecido de veludo amarelo.

— Veja, eu trouxe o tecido e posso fazer um belo vestido em poucos dias, meu senhor.

Aborrecido com o estado do que ela vestia, ele a tomou pelo braço e desceram para a sala. Assim que ela sentou, Alice serviu a mesa, olhando hesitante para Edward e corando intensamente. Paul levantou ligeiramente quando eles entraram e depois voltou ao trabalho de polir a armadura, a espada e o elmo. Quando tentava fazer desaparecer do elmo a marca da pancada, ele olhou de soslaio para o normando. Bella percebeu que a barba do jovem fora raspada há pouco tempo e seu cabelo cortado.

Edward sorriu, acompanhando o olhar dela.

— Paul — disse ele, respondendo à pergunta não enunciada. Bella estranhou a expressão preocupada do homem.

— Parece que você o treinou muito bem. — Edward resmungou.

— Eu lhe dei mais crédito do que ele merecia. A punição foi justa.

— Outro saxão sob seus pés, meu senhor?

Uma centelha de fúria brilhou nos olhos do cavaleiro normando.

— Bella, vai defender este idiota? Danação! Está sempre protegendo qualquer aventureiro e ignorante desajeitado, desde que seja saxão.

Ela arregalou os olhos, com fingida inocência.

— Ora, Lorde Edward, para que precisam de minha proteção quando os senhores são normandos tão finos e compreensivos?

Edward rilhou os dentes, procurando se controlar.

— Você tenta a paciência até de um santo, mulher. Mas devo levar em consideração que, como saxã, tem de ser parcial.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Tudo que quero é justiça, nada mais.

— Sempre partindo do princípio de que sou injusto — disse Edward. — Pergunte a Sir Willian se fui injusto quando este cabeça oca fugiu da luta, em vez de proteger minha retaguarda. Eu apenas o reduzi de soldado a lacaio e foi bem merecido.

Bella franziu a testa, preocupada.

— Você foi atacado, meu senhor? Não me contou. Não vi nenhuma cicatriz...

Parou de falar, muito corada quando percebeu que, além de Edward, todos que estavam na sala, incluindo vários criados, olhavam para ela com interesse.

— Quero dizer — gaguejou, confusa. — Você não mencionou... — Edward deu uma gargalhada e murmurou junto ao ouvido dela.

— Não me aborrece sua preocupação comigo, chérie. É igual à que tenho por você.

Bella abaixou a cabeça para não ver a zombaria nos olhos dele e esconder a vergonha que sentia. Edward pôs a mão sobre as dela, cruzadas no colo.

— Não precisa ficar embaraçada, Bella — sorriu ele. — Todos sabem de sua habilidade para curar ferimentos e pensam que é isso que faz para mim.

Ela ergueu os olhos e viu o sorriso carinhoso de Edward. — Só eu sei a verdade.

— Oh? — Bella sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Você seria o último a saber.

Jasper entrou na sala e sentou ao lado de seu chefe. Edward começou a perguntar sobre Darkenwald e sobre Emmett e o jovem cavaleiro, tomando um copo de vinho, ouvia atentamente as respostas de Bella. De repente, ele levou o copo ao nariz, cheirou a bebida e franziu a testa, intrigado. Olhou para Edward, para a sala, outra vez para Edward, tantas e tantas vezes que o cavaleiro finalmente perguntou.

— O que está acontecendo, Jasper? Será que de repente apareceram chifres na minha testa ou você está perdendo o juízo?

— Peço que me perdoe, Edward — disse Jasper, rapidamente. — Não pude deixar de notar. — O jovem franziu os lábios pensativamente. — Porém... Acho que o perfume de lavanda não combina muito com o senhor.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e Bella abafou o riso, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Logo Edward percebeu a brincadeira e riu também.

— Quando você tiver idade para se barbear, rapaz, vou me lembrar de suas palavras.

Depois de um momento, Sir Jasper inclinou-se e falou no ouvido de Edward.

— Meu senhor — murmurou ele. — Aquilo que o senhor procurava está no estábulo. Quer vê-la agora?

Notando um leve movimento ao seu lado, Jasper voltou-se e viu que Bella os observava com a testa franzida. Edward a tranquilizou..

— Não é nada para se preocupar, Bella, apenas uma compra que fiz. Volto num instante.

Antes de se levantar, apertou a mão dela, mas Bella continuou preocupada.

No estábulo os esperava um comerciante com uma égua com a cor e porte que Edward encomendara. Ele passou as mãos nos flancos do animal, sentindo a força dos músculos, examinou as pernas e os cascos. Seu pêlo era malhado, escuro, quase azul, e cinzento nas partes mais claras. A testa era cinzenta e o focinho escuro, a cabeça bem-feita. Embora de sangue oriental, tinha a pequena estatura característica dos cavalos ingleses. Seria ótima procriadora, mas ia servir também para outros fins.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para Jasper e se afastou um pouco. O vendedor contou avidamente o dinheiro e depois entregou um papel onde estava anotado o pedigree do belo animal. O homem saiu e os dois cavaleiros voltaram a admirar a égua.

— É uma bela montaria. A senhora vai ficar satisfeita — disse Jasper.

— Sim — concordou Edward. — Mas não diga nada a ela ainda. Quando voltaram para a casa, mais tranquila com o sorriso de Edward, Bella pôs a mão no braço dele e disse.

— Nunca estive nesta bela Londres, meu senhor, e estou ansiosa para conhecer a cidade. Posso sair um pouco esta tarde e — ela hesitou, muito corada, mas para fazer o vestido ia precisar de linha e acabamentos, e só podia comprar se Edward lhe desse o dinheiro — talvez comprar uma ou outra coisa.

Edward franziu a testa e Bella corou quando ele examinou a roupa que ela vestia com expressão de desagrado. Sentiu um aperto no coração e na garganta quando ele disse.

— Não. Não é um bom momento para andar na rua sozinha. Não tenho tempo e não posso mandar nenhum dos meus homens acompanhá-la, porque estão todos muito ocupados. É melhor passar o dia dentro de casa e esperar que eu tenha tempo.

Bella inclinou a cabeça, desapontada, e desviou os olhos quando a oferta de Sir Jasper para acompanhá-la foi recusada. Edward pôs a capa nos ombros e foi para o estábulo. Depois de mandar Alice e Paul limpar e arrumar o salão, ela subiu para o quarto. Estava arrumando as poucas coisas que possuía quando ouviu Edward partir montado em Huno. Bella sentou no banco na frente da janela, pensando em como ele podia usá-la daquele modo, contra sua vontade, e depois afastá-la completamente de sua vida.

O sol estava a pino, mas uma névoa pesada cobria a cidade, formada pela fumaça dos fogos acesos para a refeição do meio-dia.

Com uma batida leve na porta, Alice pediu permissão para entrar.

— Olá! — Cumprimentou a jovem, sempre muito solicita. — Estava me perguntando se você não gostaria de conversar.

— Claro, entre! Como está sendo tratada aqui, Alice?

— Oh, Lady Isabella, estou muito bem, obrigada. Todos são muito gentis. Sir Jasper é muito atencioso. Até no solar estou muito bem, Rosalie é uma amor de pessoa, apesar de parecer muito amedrontada sempre.

— Ah, Alice, ela passou por uma experiência muito ruim e, apesar da aparência, tem apenas dezoito anos.

— Nossa! Ela realmente aparenta ser mais velha. Pobrezinha.

— Sim, ela sofreu muito.

— E você, Lady Isabella, não sofreu também?

— Chama-me Bella, por favor. Não sou tão frágil como ela, apesar de termos a mesma idade, tenho responsabilidades para com meu povo. Mesmo sob o domínio dos normandos, ele atende a mim e se espelha em meus atos. Não posso aparentar fragilidade.

— Entendo! Mas Lorde Edward parece ser justo.

— Oh! Ele é sim. Mas mesmo assim estamos em uma situação de dominação de outra nação. Há sempre o choque de culturas.

— Sim, minha mãe sempre diz que precisamos estar preparados para entender as diferenças e harmonizar com as pessoas.

— Sua mãe parece ser uma excelente pessoa, Alice. — Bella lembrou-se da noite em que Esme acendeu a chama da esperança nela.

— Bella, posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro, Alice.

— Você é apaixonada por Lorde Edward? — Bella não queria responder a esta pergunta. A lembrança da noite anterior veio como um turbilhão e ela quase não conteve as lágrimas.

— Não é tão simples responder, Alice.

— Minha mãe disse que Lorde Edward é o homem mais apaixonado de seu grupo. E que Sir Jasper é o mais digno. Mamãe sabe ler uma pessoa.

Observando a jovem, que parecia ter a mesma idade que ela, Bella sorriu ao entender os sentimentos de Alice.

— Sir Jasper é muito leal ao seu senhor e muito educado. Um homem que é fiel também aos seus conceitos. E um de seus ideais é encontrar uma mulher para passar a vida todo ao seu lado.

— Oh! Será que Sir Jasper acha que sou digna de casamento?

— Alice, Sir Jasper me pediu para que a levasse junto para cá. Lorde Edward havia dado ordens para que ele trouxesse Rosalie. Mas Sir Jasper me pediu que solicitasse sua presença na comitiva. — Vendo o olhar brilhante de Alice, Bella lembrou de como foi tratada por Edward há pouco e pensou, com certa tristeza, que poderia ter esperanças, como a jovem ao seu lado, de ser feliz ao lado do homem que achava amar.

Bella estendeu o tecido amarelo sobre a cama e começou a cortar o vestido. Sem os acabamentos, ficaria um tanto simples demais, mas Bella confiava na sua habilidade com a agulha e tinha certeza de poder fazer um belo vestido se encontrasse linha. Alice apenas olhava para ela, fascinada com o tecido.

Ouviu vozes no salão e imaginou que deviam ser dos homens que voltavam para o almoço. Então, os passos de Paul soaram na escada e ele bateu com força na porta. Bella abriu e recuou espantada. Uma fila de pessoas entrou no quarto, atrás de Paul. O jovem deu de ombros e riu inocentemente, estendendo as mãos com as palmas para cima, como se não soubesse nada sobre aquela invasão.

Bella viu criados carregando peças de tecidos; veludos e sedas, linho e algodão; mulheres com tesouras, linha, acabamentos e peles. Atrás deles, entrou um alfaiate esbelto que a cumprimentou com uma profunda curvatura e pediu que ela subisse numa banqueta para tirar as medidas. O alfaiate começou a medir, fazendo nós numa corda fina, enquanto dava instruções para as costureiras. Bella só conseguiu detê-los quando chegaram ao veludo amarelo estendido na cama. Então, sentou ao lado do alfaiate e ele começou a desenhar o vestido especial que ela descrevia, com mangas longas e largas, corpete justo, decotado, deixando à mostra a combinação de seda amarelo-pálida. Escolheu uma trança dourada para o acabamento e certificou-se de que seria feito com o maior capricho e cuidado.

Todos começaram a trabalhar ativamente, as mulheres, ajudadas por Alice, cortando e costurando e os criados estendendo os tecidos e apanhando os pedaços cortados. Bella passava de um para o outro, aprovando ou não o que estava sendo feito. Havia sapatos quase prontos, do tamanho de seu pé. Havia tiras de pele de raposa, vison e zibelina para agasalhar o pescoço e os punhos. Uma peça chamou-lhe especialmente a atenção. Uma capa de veludo forrada de pele. O alfaiate trabalhava satisfeito e com entusiasmo. Raramente era contratado para vestir um corpo tão esbelto e elegante e para um senhor tão generoso.

A tarde estava quase no fim quando Edward encontrou uma pequena estalagem que não estava muito cheia e onde podia passar algumas horas tranquilamente. Sentou-se na frente do fogo e o estalajadeiro serviu uma jarra de bom vinho tinto e um copo. Seu trabalho daquele dia estava terminado, mas não queria voltar para casa porque tinha certeza de que o alfaiate estava trabalhando ainda. Estremeceu pensando no preço e serviu outro copo de vinho. Mas, que diabo, não podia deixar Bella vestir aqueles andrajos. Pensou nas circunstâncias que a haviam levado a essa condição. Victoria, sem dúvida, aproveitando a sua ausência. Mas e o dinheiro que deixara com ela? Provavelmente gasto em ninharias. Ah, as mulheres. Quem podia compreendê-las? Victoria, muito amada pela mãe e filha legítima de uma boa família, era maldosa e agressiva como uma vespa. Por que, se sempre teve tudo que quis? O que a atormentava tanto, enchendo-a de maldade e amargura?

Quanto mais Edward bebia, menos pensava na meia-irmã, voltando-se para Bella. Que mulher não ficaria satisfeita com um presente tão generoso? Aquela despesa podia lhe trazer vantagens. Talvez a fizesse desistir daquela resistência teimosa e se entregasse de boa vontade aos seus carinhos, sem ficar revoltada depois. Em sua imaginação, Edward via a suavidade e a graça do belo corpo e do rosto perfeito. Não podia existir mulher mais bela. Mas ele jamais questionara sua beleza. Ela era uma entre muitas e a melhor de todas. Não fazia exigências e parecia ansiosa em agradá-lo de todos os modos, menos um.

Danação, pensou ele, esvaziando outro copo. Dei a ela mais do que a qualquer outra. Olhou para o copo vazio com a testa franzida e tornou a enchê-lo. Por que ela continua a ser tão fria? Qual é o seu jogo? Parece se importar comigo, entretanto só posso tocá-la através do seu desejo e depois chora como se eu a tivesse ferido profundamente. Permanece passiva e indiferente, até eu a despertar e levá-la além de onde suas defesas podem alcançar. Então ela se satisfaz, mas afasta-se de mim e nunca pede mais.

Bateu com o copo vazio na mesa e encheu-o até a borda.

— Mas isto vai acabar com o jogo — suspirou ele, confiante outra vez. — Terei uma retribuição mais valiosa do que o dinheiro que gastei.

Ficou um longo tempo imaginando Bella com as roupas que ele havia comprado. Antegozando esse prazer, pôs no copo o que restava do vinho e pediu ao estalajadeiro um odre do delicioso néctar. Com o coração leve e satisfeito com a própria generosidade, sonhava com cachos de cabelo castanho avermelhado sobre travesseiros de seda, com seios macios junto ao seu peito e braços muito brancos em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto os lábios sensuais respondiam aos seus beijos.

Muitas horas haviam passado e, quando uma sombra se desenhou na mesa, Edward ergueu os olhos para o estalajadeiro, de pé ao seu lado.

— Meu senhor, já é tarde e eu vou fechar. Vai passar a noite aqui?

— Não, não, bom homem. Especialmente esta noite, vou dormir na minha cama.

Edward levantou-se um pouco cambaleante, com o odre de vinho debaixo do braço. Contou as moedas até o estalajadeiro ficar satisfeito e saiu com passo lento e cuidadoso, caminhando para onde deixara Huno. O cavalo bufou, estranhando o andar do dono, mas esperou firme e com paciência que Edward, depois de três tentativas, conseguisse se deitar atravessado sobre a sela. Finalmente se firmou e encontrou os estribos. Incitou o cavalo para frente e começou a berrar quando Huno não fez qualquer movimento. O estalajadeiro abriu a porta e, desatando as rédeas do poste, entregou-as ao cavaleiro. O homem entrou na estalagem balançando a cabeça e Edward agradeceu com voz tonitruante. Huno começou a andar e, ignorando os comandos do dono, caminhou cautelosamente na direção da casa de pedra e do estábulo quente.

A casa estava escura e uma névoa se erguia do rio. Sozinha, afinal, Bella abraçou o próprio corpo, no auge da felicidade. Os oito vestidos novos estavam estendidos sobre a cama, prontos e perfeitos, um prazer para qualquer mulher. O que mais a encantava, porém, era a generosidade de Edward. Nunca poderia esperar tanto dele. Eram vestidos luxuosos. Vestidos de uma grande dama. E Edward os comprara para ela, com o dinheiro que ele guardava tão bem.

Apanhou primeiro o amarelo de veludo e dobrou-o cuidadosamente. Fez o mesmo com os outros, exceto o vestido cor de pêssego, que ela vestiu. Alice penteou seu cabelo demoradamente e depois o trançou com fitas enroladas, formando uma coroa no alto da cabeça. Bella desceu para esperar Edward e, quando apareceu na porta, fez-se silêncio completo, todos atônitos com a mudança radical em sua aparência. Willian, o mais velho dos cavaleiros, com seu cabelo grisalho e suas cicatrizes, levantou-se e ofereceu o braço para levá-la até a mesa. Bella agradeceu com um sorriso e uma leve inclinação de cabeça, e Sir Jasper sorriu em aprovação para a bela senhora. Nenhum deles merecia tanta beleza, mas os olhos de Jasper brilhavam cada vez que Alice sorria para ele.

Os homens estavam encantados e Alice sorria de prazer vendo aqueles normandos sem palavras para elogiar sua patroa. Até Paul, em seu carito, parou de passar cera nas botas de Edward e, com o queixo apoiado na mão, olhou fascinado para Bella.

Jantaram descansadamente e estavam quase terminando quando Eric ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio. Das janelas abertas na outra extremidade da sala vinha o som de patas de cavalo e de uma voz de homem cantando uma canção de amor. Ouviram um saxão praguejar furioso e depois a batida da porta do estábulo. Sobrancelhas se ergueram e Bella riu nervosamente quando Sir Jasper ergueu os olhos para o alto com uma expressão de fingido sofrimento. A voz era abafada, mas ficou mais alta quando os passos pesados começaram a subir a escada. Edward irrompeu na sala, segurando um odre de vinho quase vazio. Saudou a todos em altos brados com o braço estendido, depois seus pés executaram um estranho passo de dança e ele recuperou o equilíbrio.

— Oh, bons amigos e belíssima damoiselle — rugiu ele, entrando na sala. Sua fala era arrastada, uma mistura de inglês e francês.

Na mente de Edward, ele adiantou-se e, com uma curvatura graciosa para Bella, que se levantou para recebê-lo, beijou-lhe delicadamente a mão. Na verdade, seus pés se embaralharam quando parou e os homens prenderam a respiração, com medo de que ele despencasse em cima da jovem. Segurou a mão dela e cambaleando beijou-lhe o antebraço, perto do cotovelo. Edward endireitou o corpo e olhou em volta, até conseguir focalizar os olhos em Bella. Ela jamais o vira naquele estado. Na verdade, sempre soube que ele não bebia.

— Meu senhor — murmurou ela, suavemente. — Está doente?

— Não, chérie. Estou embriagado com esta beleza que queima meus olhos e me faz segui-la constantemente quase sem poder respirar. Eu faço um brinde a você. — Com um gesto largo para todos os presentes, gritou. — A Lady Bella. A mais bela mulher na cama de qualquer homem.

Ergueu o odre e conseguiu acertar um pouco de vinho na boca. Bella ficou furiosa com a deselegância daquele brinde. Edward pôs o odre de vinho na mesa e segurou a mão dela entre as suas, levou-a aos lábios e murmurou do modo mais romântico que podia.

— Venha, chérie vamos nos retirar para a noite. Para a cama! — Com um sorriso malicioso de bêbado, despediu-se dos homens e, voltando-se, enfiou o pé num cesto que estava no chão. Levou algum tempo para se livrar daquela coisa traiçoeira, e só Paul teve coragem de rir alto, enquanto os cavaleiros e criados disfarçavam o riso com acessos de tosse.

Edward tirou o pé da armadilha, empertigou o corpo e olhou furioso para o saxão. Com a dignidade majestosa de um cavaleiro normando, calculou mal a altura do segundo degrau da escada e caiu estatelado na sala. Com um suspiro resignado, Bella segurou-lhe o braço e fez sinal a Jasper para segurar o outro. Depois de várias tentativas malogradas, conseguiram conduzi-lo até o quarto e o fizeram sentar na beirada da cama. Sir Jasper saiu, Bella fechou a porta e voltou-se para Edward. Ele se lançou para frente, estendendo os braços para ela, mas abraçou apenas as capas dependuradas atrás da porta. Uma delas caiu e se enrolou em sua cabeça, e, quando Edward começou a agitar os braços para se livrar, Bella segurou as mãos dele.

— Quieto, meu senhor — sua voz tinha um tom de comando. — Fique quieto, já disse.

Ela o livrou da capa e o fez sentar outra vez na cama. Dependurou a capa no lugar e parou em frente a ele, com as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça. Começou a tirar a túnica do normando, mas Edward, aproveitando a proximidade, a abraçou. Bella gritou, exasperada, e empurrou-o com força. Edward sentou na cama outra vez. Dessa vez esperou, pois era evidente que a mulher estava ansiosa para dormir com ele.

Evitando as mãos insistentes, Bella tirou os sapatos e os chausses do normando, empurrou-o para os travesseiros e o cobriu. Os olhos ávidos de Edward a acompanharam quando ela foi para perto da lareira e começou a se despir. Soltou o cabelo e tirou também a combinação que dobrou cuidadosamente, como as outras peças de roupa. Tirou os sapatos e deitou-se, esperando as mãos dele em seu corpo, mas o normando dormia, roncando suavemente. Rindo, Bella aconchegou-se a ele e, apoiando a cabeça no ombro forte, dormiu feliz.

Bella abriu os olhos para o sol que entrava pela janela. Tinham ido para a cama bem tarde, mas alguma coisa a acordou, um gemido estranho, abafado, que vinha do outro lado, onde ficava o urinol. Rindo baixinho, ela aconchegou mais as cobertas. Um rufo de água e, logo depois, a cama rangeu quando Edward se deitou. Bella virou para ele, pronta para um alegre bom dia, mas fechou a boca sem dizer nada, olhando para as costas do normando. Apoiada num cotovelo, ela puxou o ombro dele até fazê-lo deitar de costas. Os olhos e os lábios de Edward estavam fechados e uma cor esverdeada cobria seu rosto e parte do peito. Bella o cobriu, prendendo o cobertor nos dois lados e ergueu os olhos para os dele, abertos agora, dois lagos vermelhos arroxeados entre as pálpebras azuladas e inchadas.

— As janelas, Bella — ele estendeu o braço. — Feche todas. Aquela luz parece um milhão de lâminas na minha cabeça.

Bella levantou e, enrolada num cobertor, foi fechar as janelas. Pôs mais lenha no fogo, saltou graciosamente para a cama e deitou, encostando-se a ele para se aquecer. Edward rilhou os dentes quando o movimento dela balançou sua cabeça.

— Devagar, minha querida, devagar — gemeu ele. — Minha cabeça está do tamanho de um odre de vinho e juro que o pêlo do animal ainda está na minha boca.

— Pobre Lorde Edward — murmurou ela. — O vinho faz mal quando tomado em grande quantidade e os prazeres da noite são pagos com o sofrimento da manhã.

Com um suspiro, Edward virou a cabeça.

— E estou deitado com uma filósofa — murmurou, como para si mesmo. — Talvez seus talentos incluam um remédio para dor de cabeça.

Mordendo a ponta do dedo, Bella pensou por um momento.

— Sim, mas a cura é quase tão dolorosa quando a doença. — Edward segurou a mão dela e a encostou em sua testa.

— Se eu viver até o fim deste dia — prometeu — eu a recompensarei regiamente.

Com um gesto afirmativo, ela levantou outra vez, enrolada no cobertor. Pôs a ponta de um atiçador da lareira no meio do carvão em brasa. Enquanto o ferro esquentava, misturou ervas e poções num copo e depois o encheu com vinho. Quando o atiçador estava em brasa, ela o mergulhou na mistura, até o líquido começar a ferver. Foi até a cama e disse, com um sorriso hesitante.

— Deve tomar tudo rapidamente:

Edward ergueu-se a meio na cama. Franziu o nariz, sentindo o cheiro da mistura, e o verde de sua pele ficou mais intenso. Ergueu os olhos numa súplica muda, mas ela encostou um dedo no fundo do copo e o segurou com firmeza contra os lábios dele.

— Tudo e de uma vez — instruiu Bella.

Edward respirou fundo, segurou o copo e tomou de um só gole.

Abaixou a cabeça, estremecendo quando o líquido amargo desceu para seu estômago. Bella recuou, abrindo espaço para ele. Edward retesou o corpo e alguma coisa trovejou dentro dele. Na segunda vez, ele arregalou os olhos. Saltou da cama e, sem se importar com o frio, foi direto para o urinol.

Bella voltou para o calor das cobertas, enquanto Edward devolvia todo o vinho e mais alguma coisa no recipiente. Quando, algum tempo depois, ele voltou, Bella olhou para ele com as mãos cruzadas e expressão inocente. Edward se arrastou para debaixo das cobertas e desabou, fraco demais para qualquer movimento.

— Você é malvada, mulher, malvada demais para sua idade. Se eu sair vivo desta, vou fazer com que seja exorcizada pelos monges.

Bella sentou na cama e sorriu.

- Qual é a sua proposta, Lorde Edward? — perguntou, alegremente. — Como deve saber, só o marido legítimo pode exorcizar a mulher.

— Ah. — Edward contorceu o corpo, como se estivesse sentindo dor. — Você tenta me prender até neste momento difícil, quando estou amarrada ao poste do seu encantamento.

Seus olhos não estavam tão vermelhos e a pele estava quase corada.

— É só um bálsamo para limpar o corpo — suspirou ela, fingindo desapontamento. — Livre dos venenos, logo vai se sentir melhor.

Edward levou a mão à cabeça.

— Está quase normal e juro que sou capaz de devorar o Huno inteiro.

Pôs outro travesseiro atrás dos ombros e olhou para ela quase com carinho.

— Gostou das roupas que o alfaiate fez para você?

Bella fez um gesto afirmativo, sorrindo feliz, e os cachos cor de cobre dançaram sobre o cobertor que a envolvia.

— Nunca vi tanto luxo, Lorde Edward. Obrigada pelo presente. — Inclinou-se e beijou-o no rosto. — São vestidos para uma rainha. — Ergueu os olhos para ele. — O preço deve ter deixado sua bolsa bem mais leve.

Edward deu de ombros, e Bella, ajoelhada na cama, não notou o olhar sedento do normando para a parte superior de seus seios, que o cobertor deixava à mostra.

— Mas temo que tenham o mesmo destino dos meus outros vestidos. São bonitos demais. Edward rosnou.

— Pode deixar que eu trato disso.

Bella deitou outra vez, aconchegando-se a ele.

— Então são meus de verdade? Para usar quando eu quiser?

— É claro. Acha que eu ia dar e depois tomar? — Edward olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos. Bella esfregou o queixo no ombro dele.

— O que uma escrava pode possuir sem ordem do seu senhor? — suspirou e depois riu. — Aposto que sou a primeira escrava no mundo a se vestir com tanto luxo. Sem dúvida vou provocar muita inveja em Darkenwald. O que vai dizer quando alguém perguntar como pode vestir assim uma escrava?

— Só Victoria é bastante atrevida para fazer essa pergunta. Mas o que eu faço com meu dinheiro não é da conta de ninguém, pois foi ganho com o meu trabalho. Se quiser, posso dar tudo que tenho e ela não tem direito nenhum de reclamar. Não devo coisa alguma a ela, nem a qualquer outra mulher.

Bella delineou com a ponta do dedo a cicatriz no peito dele.

— Então devo me sentir duplamente agradecida por sua generosidade, uma vez que, afinal de contas, sou apenas outra mulher.

Edward virou de lado e segurou um cacho do cabelo vermelho.

— Você vale mais do que qualquer outra. A prova disso é estar aqui comigo.

Bella ergueu os belos ombros.

— Mas ainda sou a sua prostituta e este título não é uma prova de que gosta de mim. O que sou para você que as outras mulheres não foram? Sou igual, nada mais.

Ele riu.

— Pensa que eu ia abrir minha bolsa com tanta generosidade para outra mulher, nem que fosse para cobrir sua nudez? Eu já disse muitas vezes o que penso do sexo frágil. Deve sentir-se honrada por estar acima das outras.

— Mas, meu senhor — murmurou ela — qual é a diferença? Nesse presente que me fez? Para os outros, não sou mais do que sua prostituta.

Ele se inclinou para os lábios dela.

— Não dou atenção a maledicências nem ao que os outros pensam — disse, silenciando-a com um beijo. Desceu a mão pelas costas dela numa carícia, mas Bella mordeu o lábio e recuou quando seus dedos tocaram o lugar ainda dolorido onde Victoria a atingira com o açoite. Franzindo a testa, Edward segurou-a pelos ombros e ergueu o cobertor. Viu então o vergão vermelho ainda na pele macia. Bella quase sentiu a fúria crescendo dentro dele.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou ele.

— Eu me machuquei, nada mais, Lorde Edward. Eu caí...

Com um rosnado de raiva, ele se ajoelhou na cama, segurando-a pelos ombros.

— Bella, será que pensa que sou tolo? — disse em voz baixa, mas a ira soava em cada palavra. — Conheço muito bem a marca do açoite.

Os olhos cor de chocolate encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Está me machucando, Lorde Edward. — Ele diminuiu a pressão dos dedos e Bella ergueu a mão para o peito dele. — Não foi nada — balançou a cabeça. — Uma diferença sem importância que já foi resolvida. — Acariciou o peito dele e disse suavemente: — Vai cicatrizar e desaparecer com o tempo, mas as palavras maldosas nunca desaparecem. Não fale mais nisso, eu peço. Já acabou.

Bella saiu da cama e começou a se vestir. Edward a observava, intrigado. Bella sempre o surpreendia. Tinha uma força, uma beleza, uma sabedoria da vida, uma compreensão, que ele raramente podia dizer o que estava sentindo. Teve vontade de abraçá-la ternamente, protegê-la para que o mundo nunca mais a maltratasse. Afastou rapidamente esse pensamento.

Ora! Mulheres, pensou. Sempre querendo mostrar um bom coração. Não pretendo me deixar prender por fraquezas nem por palavras.

Edward levantou-se e se espreguiçou, admirado com sua cura.

— Seu remédio foi muito bom, chérie. Mas venha, vamos começar nosso dia. Há uma feira de Natal e você pode ver a cidade como quer.

Edward a abraçou. Beijou-a na testa, depois nos lábios e disse com um sorriso.

— Melhor ainda... Vamos deixar que Londres a veja.


	16. Chapter 15

O solar estava quieto e triste sem a presença de Bella. Todos estavam acostumados com sua figura radiante e sua beleza suave. Renne era quem mais sofria a falta da filha, mas Jacob, Emmett e Rosalie tentavam, da melhor maneira possível, amenizar a dor da saudade. Todos os dias revezavam a visita e atendiam às necessidades da velha senhora do solar da melhor maneira que conseguiam. Jacob passava sempre no fim da tarde, para abastecer a lareira com lenha e se certificar de que sua ex-futura sogra jantasse bem. Por diversas vezes Leah o acompanhava, dizendo que gostava de conversar com Lady Renne. Faziam o caminha até a pequena casa da senhora entretidos em conversas sobre o solar e sobre a época em que Darkenwald pertencia à Lorde Charlie Swan.

Leah ficou admirada em saber que Jacob era senhor do Solar de Cregan, mas o que mais a deixou chocada foi saber que ele era noivo de Lady Isabella e como seu noivado foi rompido. Leah temeu por ela e por Alice, pois eram as únicas donzelas da família, mas Jacob a tranquilizou.

— Acredito, Lady Leah, que Lorde Edward não permitirá mais esse tipo de violência em seu solar. E, se perceber algum perigo para você, eu mesmo a reivindicarei para mim. Assim, ninguém mais se atreverá com a senhorita.

— Mas como assim reivindicar, Lorde Jacob?

Jacob riu com a menção ao título antigo.

— Não sou mais Lorde, minha lady. Foi como o viking fez com a pequena Rosalie. Quando ele se cansou de ver como a tratavam por aqui, ele a reivindicou para Lorde Edward. Agora, Rosalie pertence à Emmett, portanto, ninguém mais pode tocá-la. Se a senhorita correr qualquer risco, eu farei o mesmo, assim você pertencerá a mim e ninguém a molestará.

— Céus! Que coisa mais animalesca.

— São os modos normandos, senhorita. Mas para sua família, eu a pediria em casamento. Para darmos continuidade aos modos saxões.

— Você me pediria em casamento?

— Claro que sim. Eu não tenho mais porque ser fiel a um compromisso que não existe mais. A própria Bella me libertou do compromisso.

— Deve ter sido muito difícil para ela.

— Com James foi. Mas com Edward, eu sinto que ela corresponde à paixão dele. E, pelo modo possessivo com ele a trata, não é somente uma questão de propriedade. Lorde Edward também a quer, mas não cede aos caprochos dela, por enquanto.

— E o senhor estaria disposto a se sacrificar por mim?

Jacob olhou nos olhos de Leah e respondeu.

— Lady Leah, o que estaria disposto a fazer, de maneira alguma, seria um sacrifício.

Emmett foi ao quarto que compartilhava com Rosalie para descansar um pouco, era fim de tarde e ele esperava poder tomar um banho antes do jantar. Sempre que ia se lavar, percebia sua menina saindo do quarto rapidamente, mas mantinha as esperanças de provar aquele belo corpo em breve. Ainda mais depois de sentir como ela ficava mais a vontade na cama com ele, as vezes, se aconchegando ao corpo dele durante o sono.

Sua surpresa não teve medida quando, ao entrar no quarto, se deparou com Rosalie saindo da banheira, linda com apenas uma pequena toalha para cobrir o magnífico corpo que possuía.

— Lamento, pequena, posso sair agora e vol... — Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase com a resposta direta vinda de dentro do quarto.

— Não, Lorde Emmett, fique.

Emmett olhou para Rosalie e não acreditou na firmeza de suas palavras.

— Não me peça isso, pequena. Se ficar, não será apenas para olhar você se trocar. — Disse já rouco de desejo.

— Não quero que fique apenas para me olhar, meu senhor. Quero que fique para me tocar.

Sem nem esperar um minuto a mais, Emmett cruzou o espaço que separava os dois corpos e a beijou com delicadeza, mas sem deixar de demonstrar o desejo que tinha de sua pequena.

A toalha deslizou das mãos de Rosalie no momento em que ela colocou as duas mãos em volta do pescoço do viking. Emmett enlaçou a cintura fina de sua pequena e aprofundou o beijo, erguendo-a em seus braços e a deitando na cama.

— Quero que você saiba o que é prazer, pequena. Quero ouvir você gemer em meus braços.

— Não sei se consigo, meu senhor, mas quero tentar com você.

— Vai conseguir, pequena, vai conseguir... — E sem mais conseguir se controlar, Emmett passou a beijar cada pedaço de carne que via pela frente. Beijou o pescoço, descendo para o colo. Abocanhou um seio, sentindo o prazer da moça sob ele. Dedicou-se ao mamilo, enquanto acariciava o outro, ouvindo com satisfação os gemidos de Rosalie, a cada sugada sua.

Desceu para a barriga lisa e branca, a pele macia e convidativa, passando a língua em volta do umbigo. Quando desceu mais a boca, sentiu a moça temer seus atos seguintes, mas com toda sua delicadeza, abriu as pernas de Rosalie e beijou o monte cheiroso e apetitoso. Ela não continha os gemidos de prazer. Nunca havia sido tratada de forma tão carinhosa e delicada. Então entendeu o que Emmett sempre falava sobre sexo. O prazer era para ambos e não somente ao homem. Estremeceu o corpo inteiro quando atingiu o primeiro ápice da noite e amoleceu o corpo na cama. O viking olhou para sua pequena, após sugar todo seu mel e subiu beijando-lhe cada parte do corpo. Chegou à boca e a tomou para si. Não estava mais suportando a espera e, enquanto a beijava, penetrou suavemente nela.

Rosalie delirou de desejo e começou a se movimentar junto a seu homem. Estava conhecendo os prazeres do sexo, como ele havia prometido. Estava se conhecendo como mulher, apesar de sua pouca idade.

Emmett investia cada vez mais forte e gemia alto com o contato dos corpos. Não se enganara, Rosalie era fogosa e seria uma amante deliciosa para qualquer homem que soubesse levar uma mulher. Agora seria a sua mulher, somente sua. Com esse pensamento, levou-a a outro ápice e atingiu o clímax junto com sua pequena.

— Oh, meu senhor, eu... — Ofegava Rosalie com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

— Eu sei, minha ursinha... Eu tinha certeza que você era uma mulher muito fogosa na cama. Esses foram os primeiros de muitos que você terá, minha pequena. Todas as noites eu te farei chegar ao céu, eu prometo.

— O senhor promete que não precisarei me deitar em outra cama?

— Nunca mais, pequena. Só se deitará em minha cama, será minha, somente minha. Agora que tal outro banho e, depois, jantar? Você me abriu dois apetites. — disse brincalhão e realizado.

— Dois apetites, meu senhor?

— Sim, pequena, dois. Comida e você.

O sol já desfizera a neblina da madrugada e a cidade mal despertava quando quatro cavaleiros e duas belas mulheres saíram da casa do comerciante para um passeio tranquilo. Chegaram a uma rua larga onde vendedores, em altas vozes, chamavam a atenção dos transeuntes para a mercadoria em suas barracas. Saltimbancos e palhaços faziam malabarismos e diziam gracejos pesados. Acrobatas davam saltos das tábuas móveis. Vendiam doces, vinhos e outros petiscos. Havia também ladrões, batedores de carteira e trapaceiros que escondiam uma ervilha debaixo de várias conchas para confundir os espectadores.

A risada clara e musical de Bella soava feliz no meio da multidão. Adolescentes seguiam o grupo, encantados com a beleza da mulher, mas, quando chegavam perto demais, encontravam o olhar ameaçador do normando alto e forte que caminhava ao lado dela. Bella percebeu que bastava olhar com interesse para alguma coisa para que um de seus acompanhantes a comprasse. Quando segurou um espelho de prata e o examinou curiosa, Eric imediatamente o comprou, entregando-o a ela. Era a primeira vez que Bella via um espelho daqueles e agradeceu sinceramente o presente. Mas, a partir daquele momento, passou a ter muito cuidado em demonstrar interesse por qualquer coisa.

Eles riam com os ditos espirituosos e inteligentes de Sir Jasper e com o humor mais seco de Edward. Eric, um homem tranquilo e calado, ia atrás, divertindo-se com a conversa e a troca bem-humorada de frases espirituosas entre Jasper e Willian.

A pequena Alice era paparicada apenas pelo atencioso Jasper. Ela teve também seus caprichos realziados, quando Sir Jasper comprou dois tecidos para ela e um adorno para a cabeça, que Alice havia suspirado devido a beleza do objeto. Lorde Edward também a agraciou com tecidos para roupa e um espelho, semelhante ao de Bella.

O dia estava quase no fim quando Bella puxou a manga de Edward, pedindo para sair do meio daquela multidão. Entraram numa rua secundária e logo estavam em casa, onde Paul os esperava com uma refeição saborosa. Enquanto estavam fora, um mensageiro chegara levando a ordem de Guilherme para que todos os lordes e cavaleiros comparecessem à missa de Natal, como convidados do Rei, seguida de uma apresentação à corte e um banquete. Bella ficou desapontada, pois esperava passar outro dia com Edward, antes que seus deveres o afastassem novamente.

Terminado o jantar, ficaram por algum tempo sentados na frente da lareira, antes se retirar para o descanso e os preparativos para o dia seguinte. Edward dispensou Alice e começou a despir Bella. Ele a tomou nos braços e a levou para a cama, mas o normando ia descobrir que não encontrara ainda o preço de sua boa vontade, pois, embora Bella tivesse conhecido outra vez o limite máximo do prazer, quando terminaram, ficou imóvel, olhando para o teto e chorando.

— Não vai me dizer o que acontece com você, chérie?

— Não é nada.

Ele não voltou ao assunto e dormiu, não sem antes abraçá-la e confortá-la do que quer que a tenha chateado.

Sentada na cama, abraçando os joelhos, Bella via Edward separar o traje para a cerimônia daquele dia. Outra vez escolheu o vermelho e o negro de suas cores. Chamou Paul para preparar o banho e, pensando em Jasper, adicionou à água um pouco de sândalo para disfarçar o perfume de lavanda.

Bella, observando esse cuidado, disse, rindo.

— Se entrar outra vez no meu banho, meu senhor, vou deixar que escolha o perfume.

Edward respondeu com um grunhido e entrou na banheira.

— Vai chegar tarde esta noite, Lorde Edward? — perguntou Bella, com certa hesitação. — Ou devo esperá-lo para o jantar?

Ele tirou a toalha molhada do rosto e olhou para ela.

— Meus homens podem jantar quando quiserem, mas eu sei como são essas cerimônias e provavelmente chegarei muito tarde.

Bella suspirou, desapontada.

— Vai ser um longo dia sem você, Lorde Edward. — Ele riu.

— Vai ser um longo dia, certamente, doçura, mas vai passá-lo ao meu lado.

Com uma exclamação de surpresa, Bella saiu da cama, com o cabelo farto e brilhante emoldurando sua esplêndida nudez. Quando percebeu o olhar apreciativo de Edward, cobriu-se com um cobertor e ficou de pé perto da banheira.

— Mas, meu senhor, sou saxã. Lá não é o meu lugar. — Ele esfregou o peito, tranquilamente.

— Seu lugar é onde eu a levar. Muitos saxões estarão presentes. — Sorriu, olhando nos olhos dela. — E, como não são tão leais quanto você, peço que seja discreta. Você não é uma simples mulher do povo e sabe quando deve ficar calada. Quanto a ser uma inimiga — ergueu uma sobrancelha — juro que nunca tive tanto prazer com a companhia de um inimigo.

Bella corou.

— Você é desprezível — disse ela, impaciente.

Edward deu uma sonora gargalhada, mas Bella afastou-se dele.

— Nunca estive na corte — disse ela. — Posso embaraçá-lo. — Edward disse, com um largo sorriso.

— A corte inglesa está repleta de gorduchas damas saxãs e acho que já conheço todas... Da mais nova à solteirona murcha. Todas elas se atiraram em cima de mim porque eu não tinha uma mulher ao meu lado. Você não vai me embaraçar. Nada disso. Vai fazer bem a elas saber qual é o meu padrão.

— Mas Lorde Edward — disse ela, exasperada. — Toda a nobreza e o próprio Guilherme estarão presentes... Não tenho uma acompanhante apropriada. Vão saber que sou sua amante.

— Só porque não tem nenhuma mulher gorducha vigiando seus movimentos? — Ele sorriu. — Posso dizer que é minha irmã. — Ensaboou as mãos e balançou a cabeça. — Não, não ia dar certo. Iam perceber o modo com que olho para você e nos acusariam de um pecado maior. Não, o melhor é enfrentar os olhares curiosos e não dizer nada.

Bella tentou outra vez.

— Lorde Edward, eu posso esperar aqui...

— Mas eu não posso. Não se fala mais nisso. Agora, vá se preparar.

Bella percebeu que ele não ia ceder e entrou em pânico, compreendendo que estava desperdiçando um tempo precioso. Abriu a porta e chamou Alice. Quando ela entrou no quarto, Edward mergulhou mais na banheira. Divertiu-se vendo as duas mulheres afobadas, escolhendo a roupa de Bella e discutindo o melhor penteado para a ocasião. Finalmente Bella olhou para ele e Edward disse.

— Chérie, não quero assustar a jovem Alice, mas preciso sair da banheira e temo que ela arrebente a porta na pressa de sair do quarto. A água está esfriando e estou com os joelhos enrugados. Podiam me dar um momento para acabar meu banho?

Bella mandou Alice apanhar alguma coisa fora do quarto. Com alívio evidente, Edward saiu da banheira e começou a se vestir, enquanto ela se penteava.

— Eu gostaria que você usasse o vestido amarelo hoje, Bella — disse Edward. — Tenho certeza de que fará jus à sua beleza.

— Peço licença para discordar, meu senhor. — Esperou que Edward olhasse interrogativamente para ela e continuou. — Prefiro reservá-lo para outra cerimônia.

Edward ficou surpreso.

— O que pode ser mais importante do que conhecer o Rei? — Com um sorriso zombeteiro, ela deu de ombros.

— Não vou dizer ainda, meu senhor, mas você não disse que eu podia escolher o que quisesse?

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo.

— Quero que você se vista da melhor forma possível e acho que a cor lhe vai muito bem.

Bella pôs as mãos no peito dele e ergueu os olhos.

— Vou usar outro que é maravilhoso.

Vendo a quase súplica nos olhos cor de chocolate, Edward esqueceu todos os argumentos que podia ter a favor do vestido amarelo. Bella acariciou de leve o peito dele, esperando a resposta e Edward cedeu.

— A escolha é sua.

Bella passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e beijou-o no rosto, agradecendo profusamente. Franzindo a testa, ele continuou a se vestir. Mais tarde, porém, quando a viu vestida e penteada, Edward jurou a si mesmo que jamais ia interferir na escolha das roupas dela.

Era um vestido de tecido creme, debruado no decote e nos punhos com uma trança de seda com pequenas pérolas. O cinto dourado, com elos delicados e a adaga na bainha, cingia os quadris bem-feitos. O cabelo estava penteado para cima, trançado com finas fitas de seda e pequenas flores de cor creme. O rosto cintilava, radiante como sempre, e os olhos castanhos sobressaíam entre as pestanas escuras.

Em todas as suas andanças, Edward jamais vira uma mulher tão bela. Por um momento ficou preocupado. Sabia que James estaria presente e imaginou o que aquele dia lhes reservava. Talvez fosse mais prudente deixá-la em casa, mas não o agradava a ideia de passar longas horas longe dela. Tinha de admitir que gostava da companhia de Bella e que ela não o aborrecia, como as outras mulheres, quando não estavam na cama. Ia levá-la por puro egoísmo. Nunca se sentia completamente à vontade na corte. As queixas chorosas das mulheres gordas, a falta de sinceridade dos lordes ambiciosos, os olhares convidativos das mulheres que traíam os maridos, tudo isso fazia com que ele estivesse sempre alerta. Sentia-se melhor no campo de batalha, onde conhecia o inimigo e podia enfrentá-lo face a face. A presença de Bella seria um conforto para ele e um alívio para a monotonia da longa missa.

Estranhando o silêncio de Edward, Bella abriu os braços e girou o corpo na frente dele.

— Eu o agrado, meu senhor? — perguntou.

Ergueu os olhos e Edward, com um largo sorriso e os braços cruzados no peito, disse.

— Está querendo elogios, chérie? — Bella fez uma careta.

— Você é avarento nas palavras — acusou ela, depois riu e o examinou de alto a baixo. — Mas eu sou mais generosa. Você está uma beleza. Não admira que as viúvas e as mocinhas casadouras o atormentem.

A missa foi longa e cansativa. Ajoelhavam e levantavam e ajoelhavam outra vez quando o arcebispo começava outra oração. Edward olhava constantemente para Bella, sentindo prazer naqueles momentos em que todos se aborreciam. A serenidade das belas mãos cruzadas trazia paz aos seus pensamentos. Bella estava quieta ao seu lado, sem uma queixa, e só levantava a cabeça no fim de uma prece, abaixando-a quando começava a seguinte. O olhar dela, quando Edward estendia a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, era suave e cheio de calor. Edward admirou a resistência graciosa de Bella quando, na sala do trono, foram espremidos num canto pelos membros da alta nobreza que queriam ser apresentados a ela. Seus companheiros de duas noites atrás empurravam uns aos outros na pressa de bater nas costas de Edward com grandes demonstrações de amabilidade. Com paciência infindável, Edward apresentou um por um e com rosto inexpressivo ouvia as referências casuais à intimidade deles com Guilherme, como para suplantar o cavaleiro mal nascido que a acompanhava. Quando seguravam sua mão por um tempo maior que o devido, Bella a retirava com delicadeza e respondia cortesmente a todas as perguntas, mas com tanta habilidade que só Edward sabia que ela não estava contando toda a verdade. Sorrindo, Edward convenceu-se de que Bella saberia se comportar em qualquer corte, até mesmo na de Guilherme.

Sua dignidade esquiva contribuiu para aumentar o interesse dos normandos e muitos pensavam que podiam ganhar seu favor com seus ares régios. Com alívio, Edward ouviu a ordem de atenção para a entrada do rei. A maioria dos nobres e cavaleiros ia ser apresentada. No canto em que estavam, Edward sentiu a mão de Bella na sua e os olhos dela, felizes e brilhantes, erguidos para ele. Por um momento, pensou em elogiar o modo pelo qual ela tratara os normandos, mas a reserva que sempre mantivera com as mulheres não o ajudava a encontrar as palavras apropriadas. Sorriu e apertou a mão dela. Bella olhou para ele, preocupada.

— Meu senhor, o dia o aborrece ou fiz alguma coisa que o desagradou?

Edward riu.

— Nem uma coisa nem outra, chérie. — Bella sorriu, aliviada.

— Não deve ficar tão sério quando está pensando, Lorde Edward. Se eu fosse menos corajosa, ficaria com medo.

— Ah, senhora — suspirou ele. — Se você fosse menos corajosa, talvez fosse para a minha cama de boa vontade.

Bella corou e olhou em volta para ver se alguém podia ter ouvido. Vendo que ninguém estava por perto, sorriu docemente.

— Ora, meu senhor, tenho de recorrer a toda a minha coragem para aceitar o uso casual que faz de mim, sem me revoltar. Não seria prudente fazê-lo sentir toda a raiva que me domina quando tenho de suportar esse abuso.

Ele apertou outra vez a mão dela.

— Não está sendo usada — respondeu, com riso nos olhos. — Nenhuma mulher saxã jamais foi tão mimada por seu senhor normando. Deve admitir que é melhor do que ser acorrentada nos pés da minha cama.

Bella deu de ombros e ajeitou a capa curta de veludo dele.

— Pelo menos, naquele tempo você não me desonrava — Edward sorriu, impassível.

— Eu não a desonro agora. Na verdade, eu a honro acima de todas as mulheres. Vê alguma outra de braço comigo e usando as roupas que eu comprei? Aquele dinheiro era fruto do meu suor e por ele teria morrido se o inimigo levasse a melhor. Eu a trato muito bem. Você não faz trabalho pesado, nem ara a terra. Ocupa um lugar ao meu lado como se fosse a minha dama. A única diferença é que nenhum voto ou promessa me prende a você.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas, ouvindo o nome chamado para a apresentação, não disse nada e olhou em volta. Ela o viu imediatamente e, quando James de Marte sorriu e os saudou com uma inclinação da cabeça, teve certeza de que ele os observava há muito tempo. Ele parecia muito confiante e quando a examinou dos pés à cabeça, Bella sentiu-se despida e corou. Voltou-se então para Edward, que observava calmamente o outro normando.

— Você não me disse que Sir James estaria aqui — murmurou ela. Edward olhou para o rosto corado da jovem.

— Você precisa aprender, chérie, que é melhor enfrentar James do que deixar que ele a apanhe de surpresa. Essa pequena precaução evita que você tenha uma adaga enfiada nas costas.

— E deixa meu peito aberto para a lâmina — disse Bella com sarcasmo.

Edward sorriu.

— Não tenha medo, minha Bella. Duvido que chegue a sentir aquela lâmina afiada no seu belo corpo. James não é completamente idiota.

— Seria o menor dos males que ele poderia me causar — disse Bella.

Edward olhou interrogativamente para ela, mas Bella voltou-se para assistir à breve cerimônia, que lhe pareceu forçada e fria. Guilherme era tão alto quanto Edward, porém mais forte e musculoso. O traje real o fazia parecer maior e mais imponente e James, ajoelhado na frente dele, parecia ter diminuído de tamanho. Os olhos penetrantes de Guilherme observaram o cavaleiro até ele se levantar e então o rei inclinou levemente a cabeça, aceitando calmamente a homenagem que lhe era devida. Como com todos os outros nobres que haviam se apresentado antes de James, Guilherme ficou impassível, sem qualquer demonstração de amizade ou camaradagem. Mas Bella notou uma mudança sutil quando Edward se aproximou alguns momentos mais tarde. Foi como se Guilherme pela primeira vez relaxasse o corpo e a austeridade do rosto se amenizou. Se Guilherme tinha alguma preferência por aquele cavaleiro, não estava disposto a demonstrar, no seu interesse, tanto quanto no de Edward. Com o coração aquecido, ela viu Edward ajoelhar na frente do rei e esqueceu por completo a presença de Guilherme.

Bella notou o interesse das mulheres saxãs pelo alto cavaleiro normando e as cabeças que se aproximavam para trocar impressões. Aparentemente sem notar a atenção que despertava, Edward voltou para o lado dela e segurou outra vez sua mão, ignorando os olhares dos homens e das mulheres.

— Ah, meu senhor, ao que parece conquistou mais alguns corações — comentou Bella. — Foi assim que colecionou tantas amantes?

Edward riu.

— Você foi a primeira que eu tive, meu amor. Com as outras, era uma ou duas noites, nada mais. — Beijou-lhe a mão com um sorriso terno, para benefício dos olhos curiosos. — Mas estou tão encantado com esta situação que me pergunto por que não tentei antes.

Com um sorriso doce, mas rilhando os dentes, Bella disse.

— Sem dúvida na corte normanda havia tantas que você achava difícil escolher. — Consciente dos olhares atentos, ela abaixou os olhos, como uma donzela tímida. — Devia estar tão ocupado que meu rosto sem beleza não atrairia sua atenção. Oh, como eu gostaria que fosse assim em Darkenwald!

Edward levou a mão dela aos lábios e murmurou.

— Cuidado, chérie, a corrente ainda está no pé da cama. — Bella riu e disse suavemente.

— Não tenho medo, Lorde Edward. Você não ia aguentar aquela corrente fria machucando suas canelas a noite inteira.

— Sim, é verdade — riu ele, dando-se por vencido. — Prefiro que venha a mim de boa vontade e não como uma escrava vencida.

Bella olhou nos olhos dele e disse, com mais seriedade.

— De boa vontade? Ainda não disse o preço. Mas nem como uma escrava vencida, eu acho.

Edward sentiu um desejo quase incontrolável de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la na frente de todos, mas nesse momento anunciaram o banquete.

Quando Edward afastou a cadeira para ela, Bella olhou para frente e viu James de pé, atrás da cadeira, no outro lado da mesa. Ele sorriu e depois que ela sentou fez o mesmo, como se só estivesse esperando por ela. A comida foi servida e só então Bella percebeu que estava faminta, pois não comia há várias horas. Dedicou toda a atenção ao assado e quando ergueu os olhos viu James olhando-a. Ele inclinou a cabeça e sorriu e Bella virou rapidamente para o lado. Teve o cuidado de não olhar mais para ele, pois, com um pouco de medo, sabia que James a observava. Conversou discretamente com os outros cavaleiros e Edward, em voz baixa, identificava para ela os nobres mais importantes e os que haviam praticado atos heróicos. Quando terminaram, Edward se afastou por algum tempo para discutir um assunto importante com um conde. Bella ficou sozinha, impressionada com a realeza que parecia encher a enorme sala. Então percebeu que alguém estava sentando na cadeira de Edward e, voltando-se, viu James sorrindo para ela.

— Com licença, minha avezinha. Posso me sentar um pouco? — Bella franziu a testa, mas não encontrou nenhum motivo plausível para negar o pedido.

— lorde Edward — começou ela, mas foi imediatamente interrompida.

— Está muito ocupado e eu quero conversar um pouco com você. — Aproximou a cadeira da dela. — Não vê que Edward a está usando só por algum tempo? — Viu a fúria crescendo nos olhos dela e procurou acalmá-la. — Ele a pediu em casamento? Disse alguma coisa a respeito? Deu a você algum título ou posição a não ser a de escrava? Ouvi dizer que ele mandou outra jovem morar em Darkenwald. Você é fiel a ele, mas, se algum dia perder o favor, a outra é quem vai aquecer sua cama.

Bella olhou em volta, procurando um meio de fugir das palavras maldosas de James. Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu a mão dele em sua perna.

— Eu a faria senhora de Darkenwald e Cregan também — murmurou, inclinando-se para ela.

— Como poderia fazer isso? — perguntou ela, empurrando a mão ousada. — Essas terras pertencem a Lorde Edward.

Ela teria se afastado da mesa se não fosse o braço dele no espaldar de sua cadeira. Impassível, James pôs outra vez a mão na perna dela. Bella afastou-a vigorosamente, mas ele insistiu.

— Sir James! — disse ela, levantando e afastando-se dele. James levantou também e segurou-a pelo braço, puxando-a para si. Olhos curiosos os observavam e ele murmurou ardorosamente no ouvido dela, mas Bella não ouviu as palavras, atenta ao esforço de evitar as mãos dele.

— Tire as mãos dela — disse Edward, em voz baixa, mas surpreendentemente próxima. Sua mão direita caiu sobre o ombro de James e o fez virar para ele. — Esqueceu o meu aviso? O que é meu, eu guardo.

James sorriu zombando.

— Eu tenho algum direito a Darkenwald. Você me negou qualquer parte do prêmio, mas quem lutou por ele fui eu.

Edward o enfrentou com fria dignidade.

— Não ganhou coisa alguma em Darkenwald, pois foi você quem provocou a luta.

James entrecerrou os olhos escuros.

— Você é um tratante, Edward — disse com desprezo. — Eu até salvei sua vida, mas você não reconhece.

— Você salvou a minha vida? — Erguendo a sobrancelha interrogativamente, Edward não esperou a resposta. — Fiquei sabendo, por alguns dos meus homens, que dois cavaleiros normandos chegaram perto de Kevonshire, para provocar os saxões e, quando eles saíram em sua perseguição, os levaram para onde podiam armar uma cilada para mim. O brasão de um dos cavaleiros foi visto claramente. Era Laurent e eu posso adivinhar quem era o outro. Salvou a minha vida? Não, você quase me custou a vida.

Bella arregalou os olhos com uma exclamação abafada. James não disse nada, mas, cheio de fúria, tirou as luvas pesadas e as atirou no rosto de Edward. As luvas atingiram o alvo e caíram no chão. Lentamente, Edward desembainhou a espada e com a ponta da lâmina as ergueu. Com um movimento rápido, devolveu-as para o rosto de James.

— O que está acontecendo? Uma luta entre meus dois cavaleiros? — perguntou uma voz atrás deles.

Edward, com toda calma, embainhou a espada, depois de se inclinar para o rei.

Guilherme olhou para Bella, que retribuiu o olhar altivamente. Depois olhou para James e em seguida outra vez para Edward.

— Brigando por causa de uma mulher, Edward? Não é o seu estilo.

Com o cenho cerrado, Edward disse.

— Sire, peço permissão para apresentar Isabella de Darkenwald.

Bella curvou-se profundamente para o Rei, depois ficou imóvel, orgulhosa e altiva, com o queixo erguido, os olhos nos dele.

— Não tem medo de mim, damoiselle? — perguntou Guilherme. Bella olhou rapidamente para Edward, depois respondeu.

— Vossa graça, certa vez respondi a essa mesma pergunta para o seu cavaleiro e, se me permite, vou repetir o que disse então. Eu só temo a Deus.

Guilherme fez um gesto afirmativo, impressionado com sua franqueza.

— E os meus cavaleiros lutam por sua causa? Eu posso compreender isso. — Voltou-se para James. — O que tem a dizer?

James ficou rígido, tremendo de raiva.

— Peço perdão, Sire, mas este bastardo não tem direito a Darkenwald, nem a Lady Isabella, pois ela é parte da recompensa, a filha do lorde que matei com minha boa espada.

— Quer dizer, Sir James de Marte, que reclama essas terras pelo direito das armas? — perguntou Guilherme.

— Sim, Sire — confirmou James e pela primeira vez inclinou-se para o Rei.

Guilherme voltou-se para Edward.

— E essas terras são as mesmas que reclama, Sir Edward?

— Sim, majestade. Uma vez que me deu ordens para guardá-las para a coroa.

Guilherme olhou para os dois homens, depois voltou-se para Bella.

— Tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre o assunto, damoiselle? — perguntou gentilmente.

— Tenho, Sua graça — respondeu ela, com altivez. — Meu pai morreu como um guerreiro e foi enterrado com o escudo e a espada, mas saiu de casa ao encontro de uma bandeira de trégua. Estava disposto a se entregar se pudesse manter a paz, mas foi insultado sem nenhum motivo até ser obrigado a brandir a espada para defender sua honra. Tinha apenas servos para ajudá-lo e foram mortos com ele. — Sorriu com tristeza. — Mandara todos os seus homens para Harold. Não tinha sequer um cavalo para morrer montado.

Guilherme olhou outra vez para os dois cavaleiros.

— Vejo que a luva foi lançada e muito bem devolvida. Sir James, concorda com uma disputa pelas armas e aceita o resultado da mesma?

James indicou que aceitava inclinando a cabeça.

— E o senhor, Sir Edward, concorda?

— Sim, Sire — respondeu Edward.

— E Lady Bella? — Guilherme voltou-se para ela. — Curvar-se-á à vontade do vitorioso?

Bella olhou rapidamente para Edward, sabendo que não podia dar outra resposta.

— Sim, Sire — murmurou, com uma profunda curvatura para o Rei. Guilherme dirigiu-se então aos três.

— O fim do ano se aproxima e no primeiro dia do novo ano teremos um torneio, uma disputa pelas armas, até a queda do contestante, não até a morte, pois preciso dos meus cavaleiros. Desse modo determinaremos quem será o senhor de Darkenwald. O campo e as armas serão escolhidos sob minhas ordens e ninguém poderá dizer que a vitória não foi justa e verdadeira. — Ofereceu o braço para Bella. — Até esse dia, a senhora será minha convidada. Mandarei apanhar sua bagagem e sua criada e um quarto será preparado aqui para seu uso. Está sob minha proteção contra esse dois tratantes até o dia em que eu a declare membro da corte real.

Hesitante, Bella olhou para Edward e viu o desagrado em seus olhos. Queria protestar, mas não podia. Antes de se afastar com ela, Guilherme disse.

— Tenha paciência, Edward. Se tudo correr bem, tudo será resolvido para melhor.

James sorriu, triunfante, mas Edward franziu a testa, com uma sensação de perda que não tinha palavras para descrever.

Edward voltou para o enorme quarto tarde da noite. O fogo estava baixo na lareira e não havia nem sinal da presença de Bella. O que era antes um lugar de repouso e prazer, depois de um dia cansativo, se transformara numa câmara de tortura. Via Bella em toda parte, de pé ao lado da janela, ajoelhada na frente da lareira, sentada na banqueta, deitada na cama. Edward alisou as cobertas e olhou para o quarto vazio de tudo que tinha antes, o luxo empalidecido, o conforto áspero e cruel. Notou então um pedaço de veludo amarelo dobrado junto da banheira. Apanhou-o e levou-o ao rosto, sentindo o perfume de lavanda, quase sentindo Bella ao seu lado. Suspirou, frustrado, desejando fazer voltar atrás as horas daquele dia, ansiando por ter Bella em seus braços. Guardou o pedaço de veludo sob a camisa, onde não podia ser visto. Apanhando sua capa comprida, Edward desceu para dormir numa cama de campanha, no salão. Lá solidão era menos aparente e ele se sentiu outra vez como um soldado. Mas ficou acordado um longo tempo, desejando o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu.

Edward levantou cedo no dia seguinte e notou que seus cavaleiros estavam estranhamente silenciosos, mas atentos a todos os seus movimentos. Willian por fim quebrou o silêncio. Levantando da cadeira com uma imprecação, começou a amaldiçoar James, chamando-o de tratante miserável. Jasper apenas ergueu os olhos tristes, como um namorado rejeitado. Eric olhava para o fogo com expressão sombria, tomando um copo de cerveja.

— Vocês estão muito desanimados — disse Edward. — Arriem os cavalos. Vamos fazer alguma coisa útil.

Edward entregou-se completamente ao seu trabalho, procurando não pensar. Quando voltou para a mansão, esperava-o um convite para jantar com o Rei. Mais animado e cuidadosamente vestido, foi introduzido na sala onde Guilherme e seu séquito esperavam o jantar. Sua animação desapareceu quando viu James entre os convidados e Bella sentada ao lado dele. A irritação aumentou quando o pajem o conduziu a um lugar de igual importância, mas no outro lado da mesa. Bella olhou rapidamente para ele, antes de dar atenção ao conde ao seu lado. Edward notou que a beleza dela era um adorno especial na corte e que muitos outros, além de Guilherme, estavam encantados com sua presença. Bella parecia feliz, de coração leve, conversava alegremente e chegou até a contar histórias de antigas desavenças entre os saxões, mas sempre mantendo-se a boa distância das mãos de James, que, na companhia do Rei, agia com bons modos e divertia os presentes com seu humor ágil e loquaz. Contudo, se suas mãos estavam comportadas, seu olhar a devorava avidamente, disfarçado sob uma atitude de atenção inocente. Com um sorriso forçado, Bella disse com frieza, em voz baixa.

— Quer permitir que eu fique vestida na frente do Rei? — James riu alto e Edward olhou para ele com expressão sombria.

Sentia intensamente a presença de Bella e o riso dela, claro e musical, era uma tortura para ele. Respeitava a decisão de Guilherme, pois, se vencesse o torneio, seu título não mais seria contestado. A ausência de Bella, porém, o arrasava. Resolveu agir apenas como soldado e respondia ao humor dos lordes com um sorriso forçado, algumas palavras resmungadas e uma inclinação de cabeça. O cálice de vinho esquentou em sua mão e não contribuiu em nada para animá-lo. Não teve nenhuma oportunidade de ficar a sós com Bella e, sob o olhar penetrante de Guilherme, não quis insistir.

Era difícil adivinhar o objetivo do capricho do Rei e Edward sabia que ele era fiel à sua Matilda. Com tanta coisa em jogo, Edward não queria se arriscar a uma cena que podia causar má impressão e dar a James motivo para dizer que ele não estava agindo corretamente. Edward desistiu de falar com ela, despedindo-se, saiu da sala e voltou para sua cama de soldado.

Quando Bella teve um momento de paz, olhou em volta e viu que Edward tinha partido. Toda a alegria a abandonou, substituída por uma dor intensa. Com uma fraca desculpa, retirou-se para seus aposentos, onde Alice a esperava. Controlou-se para não chorar até poder dispensar a criada e amiga. Deitada e sozinha, podia abafar os soluços no travesseiro. A corte era fascinante e os normandos a tratavam com a devida deferência. Quando soube que Edward fora convidado, sentiu-se feliz e esperou ansiosamente a chegada dele. Ninguém podia dizer que ela era uma humilde moça do campo, nem Victoria, se estivesse presente. Até James foi gentil, quando não estava tentando despi-la com os olhos. Mas, sempre que olhava para Edward, a atenção dele estava em outro lugar e Bella percebeu que ele estava de péssimo humor. Edward vestia uma túnica marrom clara que, no seu corpo alto e esguio, rivalizava com o rico traje de Guilherme. Não trocaram uma palavra durante toda a noite, não recebeu dele nenhuma nota carinhosa e, sentindo-se esquecida, Bella soluçava tristemente.

Eu não tenho vergonha, pensou ela, como um animal no cio. Pois, sem estar oficialmente unida a ele, desejo seu abraço. Oh, Edward, faça-me mais do que uma prostituta. Não posso suportar o que sinto.

Desejava o calor dele junto ao seu corpo. O travesseiro de seda não tinha músculos firmes para ela acariciar, nem um peito largo e forte para descansar a cabeça, nem braços que, mesmo durante o sono, a puxavam para ele. Lembrava de cada cicatriz, de cada músculo do seu braço, até da barba um pouco crescida no seu pescoço. Bella virava de um lado para o outro na cama, sem encontrar paz em sua castidade forçada e mais de uma vez afastou da mente a sensação das carícias suaves de Edward.

Chegou outro recado de Guilherme, e, embora Edward não tivesse sentido prazer algum no jantar da véspera, não pôde recusar, pois o Rei exigia sua presença. O dia foi longo e monótono, pois seus deveres não eram suficientes para ocupar todo seu tempo e ele não estava ansioso para ver Bella apenas de longe. Assim, entrou no palácio com passo lerdo e, para sua surpresa, foi conduzido imediatamente para onde estava Bella. A alegria do sorriso dela e a carícia de seu olhar quase o atordoaram.

— Lorde Edward, você demorou tanto! Venha, sente aqui. — Puxou-o pela manga, fazendo-o sentar ao seu lado.

A beleza de Bella e o calor da acolhida o deixaram sem palavras. Finalmente, disse.

— Boa noite, Bella. — Então, continuou. — Está tudo bem com você? Parece ótima.

— Pareço mesmo? — Ela riu e alisou a seda azul-gelo do vestido. — Foi muita bondade sua me dar os vestidos, Lorde Edward. Espero que não tenha ficado aborrecido por retirarem tudo sem sua permissão.

Edward pigarreou.

— Não, por que ia me aborrecer? Dei para você, portanto não tenho nenhum direito sobre eles.

Bella pôs a mão sobre a dele e disse com voz suave.

— Você parece que está bem.

Edward ficou calado, controlando-se para não a tomar nos braços. A maciez da mão sobre a sua o fazia imaginar outras partes de seu corpo, mais macias e dóceis às suas carícias. Edward retirou a mão, mas apenas aumentou sua tortura, pois a dela estava agora em sua perna. Empalidecendo, ele olhou em volta, pouco à vontade. Viu James na mesma cadeira que ocupara na noite anterior, olhando para Bella.

— Ele a vigia como um falcão — disse Edward — como se já estivesse provando a doçura do seu corpo.

Bella riu e passou um dedo pela manga dele.

— Você demorou bastante para descobrir o objetivo dele, mas agora exagera a ameaça. Outros têm olhado para mim sem disfarçar suas intenções. — Edward franziu a testa e os olhos dela cintilaram.

— Não tema, Lorde Edward. Recusei todas as atenções, dizendo que minha mão já está prometida. — Ergueu a mão e Edward segurou-a entre as suas. — Está vendo, meu senhor — sorriu ela — não é tão difícil reclamar minha mão em público. Você já tomou todo o resto, por que não minha mão?

— Sua mão? — Ele suspirou, levando os dedos dela aos lábios. — Quero muito mais. Eu a trouxe para cá para aquecer minha cama e agora só tenho a companhia dos meus homens.

— Pobre Willian — sorriu ela. — Não consigo imaginá-lo submetendo-se ao seu critério de divertimento. E Jasper menos ainda. Sua poesia e sua prosa certamente vão ofender seus ouvidos. Ou ficam sentados, como quatro velhos lordes, na frente do fogo, trocando lembranças do passado?

— Não — disse ele. — Parece que sua ausência embotou as mentes dos três. Jasper vagueia pela casa como se tivesse perdido seu único amor, isso quando não está reclamando que perdeu seu amor por minha culpa. Willian revolta-se em altos brados contra esse abuso e Eric senta na frente do fogo, bebendo cada vez mais. — Edward riu. — Já vi mais alegria numa masmorra do que naquela casa.

Bella pôs a mão no braço dele.

— E você, Lorde Edward? Paul não o serve bem?

— Ha! — disse ele com desprezo. — Não mencione o nome daquele saxão na minha presença. Aquele tolo é capaz de selar um cavalo de trás para diante, se não tiver ajuda.

Bella riu, acariciando o braço dele.

— Tenha paciência com ele, Lord Edward. É muito jovem ainda e não sabe nada sobre lordes e cavaleiros. Com o tempo aprenderá seus costumes e vai servi-lo bem.

— Está sempre censurando o modo como trato meus servos e como se eu fosse cego, quer me convencer de que aquele urso manhoso é um rapazinho imberbe.

Assim, o tempo passou até terminarem de jantar. Mas, cada vez que Bella o tocava, Edward lutava contra o impulso de levá-la para a cama mais próxima e excitá-la com suas carícias, até consumir a chama que o atormentava. O roçar inocente da perna dela na sua era como ferro em brasa. Edward recorreu a toda a sua força de vontade para conversar normalmente com as outras pessoas, mas com Bella só conseguia trocar palavras breves e formais. Quando ela ria de uma coisa engraçada contada por um lorde, inclinava-se sobre o braço dele e Edward sentia a maciez de seus seios, ele gemia em silêncio e quase se afastava dela, numa agonia. O Rei se aproximou dos dois, dando a ele um pretexto para se levantar, mas Guilherme fez sinal para que ficasse sentado.

— Então, Edward — disse o Conquistador —, amanhã tudo estará resolvido. Mas, diga a verdade, o que o atormenta? Não parece o companheiro agradável que conheci. Vamos erguer o copo e provar a cerveja e alegrar nossos corações como fizemos muitas vezes no passado.

— Peço que me perdoe, Sire, mas tudo que já desejei possuir na vida vai estar naquele campo de honra. Não temo perder a minha causa, mas impaciento-me com a espera.

Guilherme riu.

— Sim, na verdade vejo que mudou muito pouco. Mas temo ter errado. Não me parece um companheiro digno de uma dama tão bela e cheia de vida. Você pode desejá-la, mas seus modos não demonstram isso. Se eu fosse a dama, ia provocá-lo ao máximo.

Corando, Edward desviou os olhos.

— A senhora está há tanto tempo sob meus cuidados que sua ausência me perturba sobremaneira.

Guilherme olhou atentamente para ele e, depois de um momento, disse.

— Verdade, Sir Edward? E já pensou na honra da dama? Nós a expulsamos de sua casa. Seria lamentável se agora abusássemos também de seu nome.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, imaginando aonde o rei queria chegar e Guilherme continuou, agora num tom mais descuidado e superficial.

— Fique descansado, Edward. Eu o conheço bem e tenho certeza de que não deixará que uma jóia tão preciosa não tenha o engaste que merece.

Guilherme levantou-se, pôs a mão no ombro do guerreiro e se afastou. Edward voltou-se para Bella, que o observava, um tanto hesitante.

— Alguma coisa errada, Lorde Edward? — perguntou ela, suavemente — O Rei trouxe más notícias?

— Não — disse ele, secamente. — Queria que amanhã já tivesse terminado e eu pudesse levá-la daqui. James é um tolo se pensa que vou perder para ele. Você é minha e não vou admitir nenhum abuso.

— Mas meu senhor — murmurou Bella. — O que vai fazer? O Rei falou.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Fazer? Ora, chérie, vou vencer, é claro.


	17. Chapter 16

O primeiro dia de janeiro de 1067 chegou lentamente no céu enevoado de Londres. A névoa baixa se desfez primeiro e então a noite se transformou num dia cinzento e enfumaçado. O ar estava frio e a brisa fraca e intermitente era úmida. Antes de fazer a primeira refeição, Edward vestiu a armadura completa e levou Huno para um campo aberto, perto da prefeitura do povoado. Trabalhou o animal na terra congelada, acostumando-o novamente à sensação tão conhecida de seu peso.

O sol estava alto e a névoa da manhã há muito se dissipara quando Edward se deu por satisfeito e levou o animal para o estábulo. Mesmo depois de alimentado e escovado, Huno sentia a proximidade da luta e pateava impaciente. Edward subiu a escada e tomou seu desjejum tardio, servindo-se da sopa de pão que estava no fogo. Depois sentou na frente da lareira, com os pés numa banqueta baixa. Ficou ali, pensando na luta, até perceber que alguma coisa estava entre ele e a luz do dia. Ergueu os olhos e viu Jasper, Wlillian e Eric, esperando que ele notasse suas presenças.

Jasper falou primeiro, de pé na beirada da lareira.

— Meu senhor, preste atenção. Muitas vezes observei James nas batalhas. Parece que, quando ataca, ele tende a se inclinar...

Edward interrompeu-o com a mão erguida.

Willian aproximou-se dele.

— Edward, escute o que vou dizer, é importante saber que ele segura o escudo bem alto, um pouco atravessado na frente do corpo, o que enfraquece sua defesa. Um golpe certeiro pode empurrar o escudo para o lado, abrindo caminho para o seu ataque.

— Não, não, meus bons amigos — riu Edward. — Ouço suas palavras e em outra ocasião qualquer daria atenção a elas, mas só preciso saber de uma coisa. É que James é mais covarde do que cavaleiro e que não terei ninguém para proteger as minhas costas. Agradeço sua preocupação, mas nesta, como em qualquer outra luta, o que eu fizer no momento é sempre mais importante do que aquilo que posso planejar com antecedência. O dia já está adiantado. Eu os vejo na liça para me aplaudir e me ajudar se eu cair. Sir Jasper, quer ser meu padrinho?

O jovem cavaleiro fez um gesto afirmativo. Edward levantou-se e subiu a escada estreita para o enorme e vazio quarto de dormir. Fechou a porta pensando na luminosidade do quarto quando Bella estava presente. Praguejou em voz baixa, reconhecendo mais uma vez seu estado de espírito nos últimos dias. A luta ia exigir o uso de todas as suas faculdades mentais. Não podia ficar eternamente pensando naquela mulher apetitosa, como fazia Jasper agora, com sua nova paixão. Precisava manter sua determinação da noite anterior. Não estaria lutando tanto por Bella quanto por Darkenwald, porém, no íntimo, sabia que havia outras terras para serem conquistadas, mas só uma Bella e ele ainda não estava cansado dela.

Despiu-se e, depois de se lavar, vestiu o traje com que ia chegar à sua tenda no campo de luta. Pôs a cota de malha e o escudo sobre a cama. Paul trabalhara arduamente para polir tudo, mas Edward franziu a testa para o elmo. Podia notar ainda a marca do amassado na parte de trás. Pensou em seu oponente e até onde ele chegaria para ter Bella. A cilada de Kevonshire quase lhe custara a vida e era isso que James queria. Se ele perdesse o torneio, não ficaria satisfeito. Edward sempre desconfiara do cavaleiro. Agora, tinha motivos para desconfiar enquanto James estivesse vivo.

Antes de sair do quarto, parou na frente da lareira, onde as brasas estavam ainda acesas, mas não havia fogo para aquecê-lo. Paul negligenciara mais uma vez seu dever, deixando de pôr lenha ao lado da lareira, mas isso não importava agora. Ia partir dentro de poucos instantes e Bella não estava ali. Com um suspiro, apanhou o pedacinho de veludo amarelo pousado sobre a mesa e contemplou-o por um longo tempo antes de atirá-lo nas brasas, onde ele desapareceu num instante, devorado pelas chamas.

Num movimento brusco, Edward deu as costas à lareira, pôs o manto pesado nos ombros e apanhou todo o seu equipamento. Pôs a espada no cinto ao lado de um machado, presente de Emmett para acompanhá-lo em suas viagens. Os três cavaleiros o esperavam no salão. Notando a lentidão com que Paul limpava a mesa, Edward olhou carrancudo para ele, mas se conteve para não o censurar. Pela primeira vez desde que o saxão estava a seu serviço, resolveu seguir o conselho de Bella e ser paciente.

Jasper apanhou a armadura das mãos dele e saiu da sala. Edward seguiu-o com os outros dois cavaleiros, rindo da recomendação de Sir Willian para não machucar muito James.

— Afinal, meu senhor — sorriu Willian — se ele desaparecer, em quem ia descarregar sua ira, senão em nós três?

A cena era imponente, embora rara. Todos os importantes lordes de Londres estavam a postos para assistir ao combate. Pequenas tendas tinham sido armadas. Outros lugares eram mais simples. O campo estava circundado por tiras compridas de tecido colorido para resguardar a liça dos olhos dos servos e camponeses, pois era um caso de honra, não um espetáculo para o povo comum.

Edward entrou no campo com seus cavaleiros. Quando se dirigia com Jasper para a tenda com suas cores, olhou em volta. O pavilhão de Guilherme estava ainda fechado, protegido da brisa fria, e não viu nem sinal de Bella. Era grande a atividade em volta da tenda de James e Edward supôs que ele chegara cedo e estava tão ansioso quanto ele para ver a luta terminada.

Edward desmontou na frente da tenda e, quando Jasper entrou, parou para acariciar Huno e pôs um saco com ração no focinho dele. Quando entrou, Jasper estava examinando os elos de sua cota de malha e as presilhas do escudo. Em silêncio, vestiu a roupa de couro que usava sob a armadura e, com a ajuda de Jasper, pôs o pesado peitoral.

Um criado levou um prato com carne e vinho. Edward declinou a bebida, mas Jasper tomou dois goles respeitáveis. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Jasper, não vamos perder a jovem com esta pequena luta. Seria preciso um adversário muito melhor.

O jovem cavaleiro ergueu o copo para ele.

— Meu senhor, tenho completa fé na sua perícia.

— Ótimo — disse Edward, pondo a espada no cinto. — Agora, deixe esse copo e apanhe minhas luvas, antes que eu tenha de ajudá-lo a ficar de pé.

Com um largo sorriso, Jasper fez uma curvatura e obedeceu.

O tempo parecia não passar e Edward, sem pensar na intenção de Guilherme, concentrou-se na ideia de que precisava vencer, No passado, era famoso por sua habilidade nos torneios e nesse dia precisava estar em sua melhor forma, pois sabia que James era forte e astuto. Nunca haviam se encontrado num torneio, mas ele não era tolo para pensar que seria fácil vencer James. Ia precisar de muita força e muita inteligência.

Soaram as trombetas anunciando a chegada do Rei e seu séquito. Bella certamente estaria com Guilherme, a única mulher no grupo. Se fosse outro rei, Edward estaria preocupado, mas Guilherme não tinha amantes e era fiel a Matilda.

Edward saiu da tenda e caminhou para onde Huno o esperava. Tirou o saco do focinho do animal e acariciou o pêlo macio e negro, falando em voz baixa. Huno bufou e balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse compreendido. Edward montou e Jasper lhe entregou o elmo e o escudo. Do pavilhão do Rei não podiam ver a frente de sua tenda, assim, por mais que desejasse, não podia ver Bella, nem ela podia vê-lo.

Do outro lado do campo, James saiu da tenda balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto ouvia as palavras de Laurent. Quando montou, James viu seu adversário já montado, à espera do sinal. James se firmou na sela, inclinou o corpo para frente, numa saudação zombeteira e riu alto, com exagerada confiança.

— Finalmente, Edward, nos encontramos — disse ele. — Venha me visitar em Darkenwald e à bela Bella no fim deste dia. Não vou proibir que a veja, uma vez que não me proibiu.

Jasper adiantou-se, com os punhos fechados.

— Calma, rapaz — disse Edward. — Este assunto é meu. Deixe que eu tenha a honra.

James riu mais alto, balançando na sela.

— O quê? Edward? Outro rapazinho apaixonado pela mulher? Você deve ter tido muito trabalho para afastá-los dela. Aposto que até seu querido Emmett teve vontade de dormir com ela. A propósito, onde está aquele bom homem? — James riu, sabendo muito bem a resposta. — Guardando as minhas terras?

Edward conhecia aquele jogo e ficou imóvel e em silêncio. Laurent murmurou alguma coisa para James e ele riu mais ainda, parando somente quando as trombetas soaram outra vez. Os dois cavaleiros adiantaram-se, como se fossem se encontrar — depois viraram para o lado e galoparam para a tenda do Rei. Então Edward viu o capuz amarelo que cobria a cabeça de Bella e, quando chegou mais perto, viu que ela estava com o vestido de veludo sob o manto forrado com pele de raposa. A escolha o agradou. Sem precisar dizer nada, ela demonstrava sua preferência, usando aquele vestido.

Guilherme ficou de pé e respondeu à saudação dos cavaleiros. Então leu a ordem do dia, determinando que todos aceitassem o resultado da luta. Bella, sentada ao lado de Guilherme, estava tensa e pálida, evidentemente preocupada. Embora os olhos de Edward estivessem fixos no rei, os dela só viam a ele. Bella queria gritar sua preferência para que o mundo soubesse qual dos dois ela queria, mas, como parte do prêmio do combate, não podia dizer nada.

As trombetas soaram outra vez, estridentes aos seus ouvidos e, quando os cavalos fizeram meia-volta, Bella teve a impressão de que Edward lançara um rápido olhar para ela, mas não podia ter certeza. Os cavaleiros foram para seus lugares, marcados com as flâmulas nas cores de cada um. Quando viraram, ficando um de frente para o outro, puseram os elmos. Receberam as lanças das mãos de seus padrinhos e mais uma vez saudaram o rei. As trombetas soaram, quando parassem, era o sinal para o primeiro ataque. Bella estava tensa e com medo, mas não demonstrava, estava sentada ereta e imóvel. Seu coração batia disparado no peito. Cruzou as mãos sob o manto e repetiu a oração feita na capela naquela manhã.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando soou a última nota. Os cavalos enormes retesaram os músculos e lançaram-se para frente, as batidas rápidas dos cascos ecoando as batidas do coração de Bella. Os cavaleiros se chocaram com um clangor de metal e ela se sobressaltou. A lança de Edward raspou o escudo do adversário e a de James partiu-se contra os braços de Edward. Com um suspiro de alívio, Bella viu que Edward estava ileso e montado e, por um momento, seu coração se aqueceu. Os dois homens fizeram meia-volta e dirigiram-se para suas tendas, cada um apanhando uma nova lança e outra vez ela sentiu medo. O segundo encontro foi sem qualquer aviso.

Dessa vez, Edward acertou o alvo, mas sua lança se partiu. O impacto atirou James para trás, na sela, fazendo-o erguer demais a lança e errando completamente o alvo. Voltaram e apanharam novas lanças. O grande Huno começava a se aquecer para a luta e Edward sentia o tremor de impaciência dos músculos do animal. James girou rapidamente e o ruído do choque foi como um trovão. James pôs toda a força na lança e tirou um pedaço do escudo de Edward. Huno atirou-se sobre o cavalo de James e o derrubou. Bella mordeu o lábio quando o cavalo de Edward tropeçou no de James, mas logo recuperou o equilíbrio. Edward recuou um pouco e, vendo James esforçando-se para ficar de pé, jogou para longe a lança e desmontou para enfrentar o oponente no chão. Com um esgar de raiva, James apanhou a maça sem ponta, mas atirou-a para longe. Com pontas, seria uma arma mortal, mas Guilherme não queria ver seus cavaleiros mortos. Isso, no entanto de modo algum diminuía a sede de sangue de James.

Edward tirou o machado do cinto e o ergueu, mas atirou-o para longe também. Os dois cavaleiros empunharam então as espadas de folha larga e caminharam um para o outro. Bella observava ansiosa e em silêncio. Os primeiros golpes soaram metálicos no ar frio de inverno. As lâminas brilhavam a luz do sol e cantavam, uma batendo na outra. Bella continuava rígida, evitando qualquer demonstração de seus sentimentos. Os escudos pesados eram como paredes protegendo os antagonistas, onde as lâminas batiam com um ruído surdo. O suor brotava nos rostos dos dois, escorrendo sob os coletes de couro sob os peitorais. James era rápido e ágil, já Edward era um pouco mais lento, porém desfechava seus golpes com mais segurança. Não era um mero duelo de espadins, mas uma disputa de pura força de vontade. Aquele que resistisse por mais tempo seria o vencedor. James começava a sentir o peso da espada e, percebendo isso, Edward, reunindo toda a sua força, intensificou o ataque. Mas, de repente, sentiu um peso na perna, e seu pé enroscou-se na corrente da maça que estava no chão. James aproveitou a vantagem e desfechou seus golpes com mais rapidez e mais força. Edward caiu sobre um joelho, com o tornozelo preso na corrente. Bella levantou a meio na cadeira, com uma exclamação abafada. Guilherme ouviu e ficou sabendo quem ela preferia.

Edward livrou a perna da corrente e conseguiu se levantar sob a chuva de golpes de James. Cambaleou para trás e, recuperando o equilíbrio, enfrentou o ataque com os dois pés firmes no chão. A luta continuou feroz e parecia que nenhum dos dois ia vencer, até que a pura força de Edward começou a se fazer sentir novamente. Num movimento brusco, sua longa espada avançou, não com um golpe em arco, mas direto e horizontal. Atingiu o elmo de James e o fez virar para um lado. Antes que ele pudesse se recobrar do impacto, a espada de Edward subiu e desceu com violência, lascando a beirada do escudo e atingindo o elmo outra vez. James cambaleou e Edward procurou livrar sua espada do escudo do oponente. James atirou para longe o escudo quando Edward conseguiu retirar a espada. Agora, Edward tecia uma verdadeira teia em volta do adversário com os golpes de sua arma. James foi obrigado a recuar, atacando e se defendendo só com a espada. Cada vez mais sua arma encontrava a do adversário, era desviada para o lado. Um golpe violento atingiu seu ombro, tirando toda a força do braço. Suas costelas queimavam cada vez que a lâmina ameaçadora atingia a cota de malha. James tropeçou outra vez e abaixou a espada por uma fração de segundo. O elmo voou de sua cabeça, atingido por um golpe certeiro e pesado. James caiu e rolou na relva coberta de geada. Edward recuou e descansou, ofegante, observando os esforços do adversário para se levantar. Uma, duas, três vezes James tentou, sem conseguir. Bella conteve a respiração, rezando de todo coração para que aquele fosse o fim da lata. Finalmente, James ficou imóvel, e Edward voltou-se devagar para Guilherme, saudando-o com o punho da espada encostado na testa. Foram os olhos arregalados de Bella e a expressão de medo em seu rosto que o alertaram para o movimento às suas costas. Virou a tempo de desviar o golpe de James e atingiu o peito dele com a parte larga da lâmina da espada. Com um berro de dor, James foi atirado outra vez no chão. Dessa vez não se moveu, apenas gemeu de agonia.

Edward aproximou-se do pavilhão do Rei. Viu de relance o rosto alegre de Bella, antes de perguntar.

— A luta está terminada, Sire?

Guilherme sorriu.

— Nunca duvidei do resultado, Edward. Foi um belo combate e você é o vencedor no campo de honra. — Olhou de soslaio para Bella e disse, com humor. — Pobre moça, ela parece se aquecer com seu pouco ardor. Devo dizer a ela para não se entusiasmar tanto com sua vitória?

Edward enterrou a ponta da espada no chão, jogando as luvas pesadas ao lado dela, tirou o elmo e o capuz e os dependurou no punho da lâmina larga e alta. Com passos largos, subiu os degraus do pavilhão e, parando na frente de Bella, tirou-a da cadeira. Beijou-a com lentidão deliberada, abraçando-a com força, como se quisesse guardá-la dentro do próprio corpo. Abriu os lábios e beijou-a outra vez, agora com o ardor candente que ela só experimentara na privacidade do seu quarto.

Laurent ajudou James a se levantar e os dois ficaram sozinhos no campo vazio, olhando o abraço. Com o corpo dolorido, James crispou o rosto numa careta de dor, escondendo a raiva que fervia dentro de si. Apoiando-se em Laurent, disse, com a fúria vibrando na voz.

— Algum dia, vou matar aquele bastardo — em seguida saiu claudicando até a tenda.

Quando Edward a soltou, Bella afundou na cadeira, com os joelhos fracos e só depois de algum tempo conseguiu respirar. Edward voltou-se para Guilherme com uma leve mesura.

— Isso o agrada, Sire? — perguntou.

Guilherme deu uma gargalhada e piscou um olho para Bella.

— Ah, a verdade, sempre aparece. O rapaz a deseja mais do que às terras.

Bella corou, feliz.

Sério agora, o Rei voltou-se para Edward.

— Precisamos redigir os contratos e seremos o mais breve possível. Quero que jante comigo esta noite com sua encantadora dama, pois pretendo aproveitar ao máximo a companhia dela. A corte tem estado muito tediosa sem a presença feminina. Eu os vejo à noite. Bom dia, Sir Edward.

Guilherme retirou-se, indicando com um gesto que Bella deveria acompanhá-lo. Ela obedeceu e tirou o capuz que cobria o brilhante cabelo vermelho. Antes de descer os degraus, virou para trás e se despediu de Edward com um sorriso radiante.

Agora, terminada a dura tarefa daquele dia, Edward podia relaxar. Porém, quando voltou para a casa do comerciante, ficou tenso outra vez com a interminável espera da chegada da noite. Cada vez que pensava em Bella, ficava mais excitado e mais ansioso. Impacientou-se com a lentidão com que Paul subia a escada com os baldes de água quente para o banho que ia aliviar as dores e contusões de seu corpo. Escolheu novamente o traje marrom, discreto e sóbrio.

Cavalgando naquela noite para o palácio, Edward cantarolava uma ária antiga, com o coração muito mais leve. Sua recepção na corte foi diferente. Huno foi levado para a estrebaria e admirado pelos homens. Um pajem o conduziu até a sala, onde foi recebido por um grupo de lordes, que o cumprimentaram pela vitória. Quando se livrou deles, viu Bella, na outra extremidade da sala, na companhia de outra mulher, olhando para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram e trocaram um sorriso. Com seu porte altivo e sua beleza, Bella parecia inatingível. Porém, de todos os lordes presentes, Edward era o único que tinha direito a ela.

Adiantou-se para ela e Bella foi ao seu encontro.

— Outra vez, meu senhor — murmurou ela. — Sou seu prêmio novamente.

Impassível. Edward ofereceu-lhe o braço.

— Venha — disse ele, conduzindo-a para a mesa. Sua atitude era a de um cavaleiro vitorioso reclamando sua recompensa e ninguém podia adivinhar a verdade. Edward ansiava para tomá-la nos braços e abafar seus protestos com beijos. Era frustrante caminhar ao lado dela, sentindo o toque leve da mão delicada em seu braço e não poder dizer a toda a corte o que estava sentindo.

O jantar transcorreu num ambiente agradável, com brindes à Normandia, à coroa, à Inglaterra, a Guilherme e, finalmente, ao vencedor da luta. Todos tinham comido e bebido, a destreza e coragem de Edward foram devidamente louvadas quando os convidados começaram a se retirar. Um pajem curvou-se na frente de Bella e murmurou uma mensagem. Ela voltou-se para Edward.

— O Rei quer falar com você em particular e eu preciso arrumar minha bagagem. Até logo, monseigneur.

Edward levantou-se, esperou que a mesa fosse retirada pelos criados e ajoelhou-se na frente do Rei. Ouviu as portas se fecharem quando os criados saíram e o Bispo Geoffrey ficou de pé atrás da cadeira de Guilherme.

— Sire, estou às suas ordens — disse Edward, inclinando a cabeça.

— Levante-se, cavaleiro, e ouça as minhas palavras — disse Guilherme, com voz firme. — Você venceu a luta e este dia terminou. As terras de Darkenwald e Cregan, com tudo que fica entre as duas cidades e em volta delas, lhe pertencem, bem como Lady Bella. Que ninguém, a partir de hoje, questione seu direito de propriedade sobre elas. Fui informado de que as terras não são muito extensas, portanto não lhe darei o direito de senhorio sobre elas, mas confiro o título total de propriedade. Elas comandam as estradas para o leste e para oeste e o caminho mais curto para Londres. Desejo que seja construído em Darkenwald um castelo capaz de abrigar mil homens, mais ou menos, se for preciso. Embora situada na encruzilhada, Cregan é uma extensão de terras baixas, pouco protegida. Um castelo em Cregan seria um testemunho de nosso domínio sobre as terras. Darkenwald servirá ao mesmo propósito e está situado nas colinas, mais além. O castelo deve ser construído. Você escolhe o local e a construção deve ser forte e harmoniosa. Os noruegueses ainda ambicionam a Inglaterra e os reis da Escócia também querem conquistar-nos. Portanto, devemos planejar com antecedência.

Guilherme ergueu a mão para o bispo, que se adiantou, tirando de dentro das vestes volumosas um rolo de pergaminho que começou a ler lentamente. Quando ele terminou, o Rei pôs seu sinete no pergaminho e o bispo o entregou a Edward e saiu da sala. Guilherme recostou e bateu com as mãos nos braços da cadeira.

— Foi um dia para ser lembrado, mas, repito, Edward, eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

— É muita bondade sua, Sire — murmurou Edward, um pouco embaraçado com o elogio.

— Sim, Edward, eu sou bom demais. — Guilherme suspirou. — Sou bom demais, mas não faço nada sem um motivo. Sei que é leal a mim e que cuidará bem do que é meu, pois logo devo voltar à Normandia. Até naquela terra distante, existem os que querem me afastar, para realizar seus fins e tenho poucos homens verdadeiramente leais para cuidar de meus assuntos aqui. Faça um castelo forte e garanta as terras para os seus filhos. Sei muito bem o que é ser um bastardo. É justo que partilhe minha fortuna com outro igual a mim.

Edward ficou calado e o Rei levantou-se e se adiantou para ele, com a mão estendida. Edward a apertou e ficaram por um momento com olhos nos olhos, como dois soldados.

— Muitas vezes bebemos juntos, meu bom amigo — disse Guilherme, calmamente. — Siga o seu caminho, faça o melhor possível e nem por um momento pense na tolice de abandonar Lady Bella. É uma mulher extraordinária e qualquer homem deve sentir-se honrado em ser seu marido.

Edward curvou-se outra vez, apoiado num joelho.

— A dama será enviada para você muito em breve, Edward — continuou Guilherme. — Eu o verei outra vez antes de você deixar Londres e antes da minha partida para a Normandia. Meus melhores, votos, Edward. Boa sorte, amigo.

Guilherme saiu da sala e Edward foi até Huno. Montou e saiu do pátio do castelo, mas sem pressa para chegar em casa. Não podia deixar de se perguntar quando Guilherme ia devolver Bella, irritado por não ter insistido na sua volta. Cavalgou sem destino, olhando para os prédios de Londres. Entrou numa taverna e pediu um copo de cerveja. Talvez a bebida aliviasse sua solidão. Se eu tomar uma boa quantidade, talvez seja mais fácil suportar esta noite. Ergueu o copo e sentiu o amargor da bebida. Levantou-se, sem ter tomado nem meio copo. Continuou seu passeio, entrou em outra estalagem e pediu um vinho tinto encorpado. Mas o vinho também não ajudou em nada. Saiu da taverna e, quando chegou à casa do comerciante, parou, olhando para as janelas, sem vontade de entrar. Era tarde quando Edward entrou no salão e todos já estavam deitados. O fogo estava baixo na lareira e ele o reforçou para o resto da noite. Subiu a escada compasso lento, mas, quando passou pelo pequeno quarto de Alice, ouviu um ruído.

O que pode ser? Parou por um momento. Será Alice? Sim, é Alice. Se Alice está aqui, então Bella...

Agora seus pés o levavam com pressa urgente para o quarto e ele abriu a porta. Bella estava de pé, ao lado da janela, penteando o cabelo. Ela voltou-se para ele e sorriu. Edward encostou-se à porta fechada, olhando em volta. Tudo estava no devido lugar, os vestidos onde deviam estar, os pentes na pequena mesa. Era como se o quarto tivesse ganhado nova vida com sua presença. Ela vestia uma túnica justa de cor suave. Parecia brilhar com uma luz própria e intensa, e seu sorriso cintilava caloroso à luz da vela ao seu lado. Bella não podia vê-lo muito bem, onde a luz da vela não alcançava, mas de repente ali estava ele, tomando-a nos braços, erguendo seu rosto para o beijo, abafando as palavras de acolhida, na mais antiga forma de saudação. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de recobrar a respiração, Edward tomou-a no colo e levou-a para a cama. Seus lábios procuraram os dela outra vez e ele deitou sobre seu corpo, fazendo-a afundar no colchão macio. Sua mão deslizou para dentro do decote da túnica e os lábios ardentes desceram do pescoço até o seio. Edward ergueu a túnica para tirá-la pela cabeça de Bella, mas afastou-se, confuso. Os lábios dela tremiam e seus olhos estavam fechados, mas as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. Ele franziu a testa.

— Bella, meu amor, está com medo? — perguntou.

— Oh, Edward — murmurou ela. — Só tenho medo de que você me abandone. Será que algum dia vai compreender o que eu sinto?— Abriu os olhos. — Uma taça pode ser cheia muitas vezes e o vinho tomado com prazer, mas, quando está amassada ou partida, é abandonada, não mais usada. A taça é uma coisa. Comprada. Possuída. Usada. Eu sou uma mulher. Meu objetivo na terra foi determinado no céu e temo o dia em que serei abandonada, substituída por outra.

Edward riu, acalmando os seus temores.

— Nenhuma taça saboreia seu próprio vinho nem o acha mais embriagador quando está completamente cheia. Sim, pobre taça, minha mão acostumou-se com a sua forma e você me dá muito mais do que eu jamais esperaria levar aos lábios. Amassada ou não, para mim a bebida que você me oferece proporciona mais prazer do que o vinho pode conter. — Então, disse, com um sorriso. — E você sente prazer também, eu sei.

Bella sentou na cama e arrumou a túnica.

— Monseigneur — olhou nos olhos dele. — Passei alguns dias na corte de Guilherme agindo como uma gentil donzela. O Rei e todos os lordes me trataram como se eu fosse uma gentil donzela, mas eu sentia o amargor da falsidade de tudo isso, pois sei o que sou.

— Você se diminui, chérie, pois hoje arrisquei a vida no campo de honra por você. Que preço mais alto pode desejar?

Bella riu com ironia, balançando a mão.

— Quanto vocês pagam por suas mulheres na Normandia? O preço de um ou dois vestidos? Uma moeda de cobre ou um punhado de moedas? Que diferença faz, uma ou mil? A mulher continua a ser uma prostituta. Por esta noite pagou algumas horas de sua vida. É um alto preço, pode estar certo. — Pôs a mão no braço dele. — Até para mim, pois dou muito valor à sua vida, talvez mais até do que você mesmo dá. Quanto Guilherme pagou por sua vida, por seu juramento de lealdade? Posso comprá-lo dele? Então, você faria esse juramento a mim? Mas, seja qual for o meu preço, para você ainda sou uma mulher, muito bem-criada. Se eu me entregasse de boa vontade, pelo seu preço, seria ainda uma prostituta.

Edward levantou-se e disse, zangado.

— Você é minha, duas vezes prometida por seus próprios lábios.

Bella deu de ombros e sorriu.

— Uma escolha entre dois males, uma vez para aliviar o peso de um destino odioso, outra vez para prestigiar sua honra. Lorde Edward, será que não compreende? — Apontou para a porta. — Se eu sair para a rua, pode me proibir de trazer para a cama uma dúzia de lordes da melhor reputação?

Edward balançou a cabeça e ela continuou, como que para gravar os pensamentos na mente dele.

— Lorde Edward, ouça o que estou dizendo. Que diferença faz um ou uma dúzia? Que importa o preço? Se eu me entregar de boa vontade, então, sou uma prostituta.

Edward tornou-se agressivo, esquecido de todo desejo.

— Então, o que importa seu punhado de moedas de cobre ou palavras pronunciadas numa igreja? Qual a diferença, a não ser que estará prendendo um homem para toda a vida?

Bella virou o rosto, outra vez com lágrimas nos olhos, vendo que ele jamais iria compreender o que realmente fazia dela a mulher que ele tanto desejava. Falou em voz tão baixa que Edward teve de se esforçar para ouvir.

— Estou aqui sempre que desejar. Posso chorar e ceder outra vez ao seu desejo, mas sempre vou resistir até o limite máximo das minhas forças.

Inclinou a cabeça tristemente e as lágrimas caíram em suas mãos cruzadas no colo. Detestando vê-la chorar e incapaz de aliviar aquela tristeza, Edward saiu do quarto.

Ficou de pé na frente da lareira, no salão, olhando para o fogo. Rilhou os dentes. "Preciso sempre violentar essa mulher", murmurou. "Quando ela virá para mim como eu quero?"

— Disse alguma coisa, meu senhor? — perguntou uma voz nasal atrás dele.

Edward voltou-se e viu Paul olhando para ele.

— Porco saxão! — rugiu o normando. — Desapareça da minha frente!

O jovem apressou-se a obedecer e Bella, no quarto, ouviu a voz de Edward e compreendeu que ele descarregava sua fúria nos outros. Foi até a porta, quase desistindo de sua decisão. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça, aproximando-se da janela, encostou a cabeça no batente, olhando para a cidade escura e nevoenta.

O fogo estava apagado quando Edward voltou para o quarto.

Bella, na cama, fechou os olhos e fingiu que dormia, ouvindo os movimentos dele no quarto escuro e depois o peso de seu corpo na cama. Edward encostou-se nela e Bella apenas suspirou, com um leve movimento. Mas era impossível para ele resistir àquela proximidade. Logo suas mãos começaram a acariciá-la e, fazendo-a ficar de costas, prendeu-a entre o peso de seu corpo e o colchão. Com beijos suaves a princípio e cada vez mais ardentes, conseguiu fazer com que ela cedesse à sua vontade.

— Não, não, por favor — murmurou ela, mas Edward não a ouviu e Bella sabia que, mais uma vez, estava perdendo a batalha. Ele a possuiu e ela soluçou quando seu corpo respondeu ao dele. Outra vez sob o peso do normando, o desejo cresceu até obscurecer tudo o mais e depois a ergueu nas suas ondas enormes, carregando-a rapidamente para o seu destino.

Satisfeita e exausta nos braços dele, Bella não sentiu vontade de chorar. Ficou intrigada com aquele estranho contentamento, que parecia encher todo seu corpo, e com o carinho com que Edward a tratava. Ele lhe dera presentes, quando Bella sabia que não era seu costume. Dizia que não brigava por nenhuma mulher e tinha lutado por ela. Isso provava que mudara e que podia mudar mais uma vez.

Os dias seguintes passaram rapidamente e Edward foi, várias vezes, chamado ao palácio para resolver certos detalhes de sua propriedade. Em público, ele e Bella agiam como um casal apaixonado. Havia ternura no menor contato e no olhar que trocavam. Mas na privacidade de seu quarto, Bella tornava-se fria e distante e parecia temer o mais leve toque das mãos de Edward. Essa resistência começava a cansá-lo. Sempre tinha de começar tudo do princípio, atacando a fortaleza com vigor e paciência, mas, quando terminavam, em vez de se afastar, como antes, Bella ficava perto dele, saboreando o prazer de seu abraço.

No fim de três dias, chegou a carta de Guilherme dispensando Edward de seus deveres na corte e ordenando sua volta para Darkenwald. Quando a ordem chegou, Edward não estava em casa e só voltou muito tarde. Bella jantou sozinha e depois esperou por ele no quarto, com um prato de carne no fogo da lareira e uma jarra de cerveja no peitoril da janela. Na sua última noite em Londres, os dois ficaram na janela, olhando para a cidade, até a lua ficar alta no céu, calmos e em silêncio, com um contentamento sereno que nunca haviam sentido antes. Bella apoiou as costas no peito de Edward e ele abraçou sua cintura e aqueles momentos foram para ela de um prazer jamais experimentado.

Na manhã seguinte começou a atividade. As últimas peças da bagagem foram levadas para baixo. Agasalhada com a capa forrada de peles, Bella desceu para o desjejum e depois foi para o estábulo. Seu pequeno cavalo ruão estava amarrado na traseira da carroça, sem arreios. Intrigada, ela voltou-se e viu Jasper ao seu lado.

— Senhor cavaleiro, vou viajar na carroça?

— Não, minha senhora. Sua montaria está ali adiante. Jasper apontou, com um sorriso satisfeito e, sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se. Bella franziu a testa e caminhou para a direção indicada. E lá estava, no estábulo, a bela égua malhada, ajaezada com sua sela e um manto para cobrir suas pernas durante a viagem. Bella passou a mão no flanco do animal, sentindo os músculos fortes. Acariciou o focinho da égua, admirando o tom cinza-azulado do pêlo macio. Voltou-se a um pequeno ruído e viu Edward atrás dela, rindo, satisfeito. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de abrir a boca, ele disse, com voz brusca.

— É seu — deu de ombros. — Eu lhe devia.

Edward levou Huno para fora e montou. Mais uma vez, com o coração aquecido, Bella se lembrou da afirmação dele de que jamais gastava muito com suas mulheres. Feliz, levou o cavalo para fora e olhou em volta, admirada por não ter ninguém para ajudá-la a montar. Sir Jasper então, galantemente, desmontou, ajudou-a a montar e ajeitou o manto sobre suas pernas. Tornou a montar e eles partiram. Bella seguia um pouco atrás de Edward. Atravessaram lentamente as ruas de Londres com a carroça rangendo atrás dos cavaleiros e os arqueiros fechando a retaguarda. Atravessaram a ponte, a estrada para Southwark, e chegaram ao campo aberto. Edward olhava constantemente para trás para ver se estava tudo bem. Finalmente, diminuiu o passo de Huno e esperou que Bella o alcançasse. Prosseguiram rapidamente outra vez, Bella feliz e sorridente, pois agora ocupava o lugar de esposa ao lado de seu senhor.

O frio aumentou e à noite armaram as tendas, uma para Edward e Bella, outra para os cavaleiros e a terceira para os soldados. Alice ficou na carroça, ao lado da tenda de Edward. Fizeram uma grande fogueira e, depois do jantar quente, retiraram-se para as tendas para se proteger do frio da noite. Tudo estava quieto e Bella via o tremular do fogo através do pano da tenda. Estavam cobertos com grandes mantas de pele e logo Edward se aproximou e suas mãos começaram a explorar. Um ruído na carroça onde Alice estava deitada interrompeu sua disposição. Depois de algum tempo, ele voltou à carga e, como de propósito, o ruído se repetiu. Edward se afastou. Bella o ouviu resmungar uma imprecação e depois de um momento ele disse.

— Aquela mulher se agita como um touro nervoso.

Ele tentou outra vez e outra vez Alice se agitou na carroça. Edward resmungou e, virando para o outro lado, cobriu-se até o pescoço. Sorrindo e sabendo que estava livre por aquela noite, Bella aconchegou as cobertas e encostou-se nele para se aquecer melhor.

O dia amanheceu claro e frio, nuvens de vapor saíam das narinas dos cavalos, umedecendo as rédeas e cobrindo de geada os bridões. Continuaram a viagem, Bella com o coração leve porque naquela noite ia dormir em seu lar, em Darkenwald.


	18. Chapter 17

Era um típico dia de janeiro, frio e ensolarado. Não havia fanfarras nem trombetas para recebê-los, mas era a única coisa que faltava quando entraram no pátio interno de Darkenwald, pois parecia que todo mundo viajara quilômetros para dar as boas-vindas ao novo senhor da mansão. Envolta na capa forrada de pele, firme na sela da égua nervosa e esperta, Bella manteve-se um pouco atrás de Edward. Ele conduziu Huno pelo meio da multidão e desmontou na frente da casa. Um lacaio segurou o bridão do cavalo de Bella e Edward ajudou-a a apear. Ele inclinou a cabeça para ouvir o que Bella dizia e Victoria, que os observava da frente da casa, franziu a testa, notando que o menor contato entre eles era quase uma carícia. Quando caminharam para o solar, a multidão se aproximou dos cavaleiros que acabavam de chegar e os normandos que tinham ficado. As crianças desafiavam umas às outras para ver quem tinha coragem de tocar nos cavaleiros, especialmente em Edward e pessoas da cidade, ávidas por notícias. Victoria também caminhou para a mansão e, quando as portas se abriram, os sons que vinham de dentro misturaram-se com os de fora. Cães latiam e os homens gritavam suas boas-vindas. Da lareira vinha o cheiro doce do javali assado, preparado por dois criados jovens, misturando-se ao cheiro de suor, de couro e de cerveja.

Ali Bella conhecia cada cheiro e cada voz. O barulho era atordoante, mas ela parecia mais viva e mais alerta no meio daquela cacofonia de sons, de coisas e de cheiros. Seu coração batia mais forte a cada rosto familiar que via. Estava em casa, longe da formalidade forçada da corte. As mulheres falavam alto, apressando o banquete e os homens tomavam cerveja. Saudações e brindes soavam por todos os lados. Bella de repente viu-se no meio de uma roda de homens que conversavam alegremente com Edward. Sentindo-se deslocada, fez um movimento para se afastar, mas, sem interromper a conversa, ele a impediu com a mão em seu ombro. Satisfeita, Bella encostou-se a ele, ouvindo sua voz profunda e seu riso descontraído.

A sala ficou silenciosa quando Victoria disse, com voz estridente.

— Muito bem, Edward, já se cansou de matar saxões? — Caminhou para ele com passo decidido e todos abriram caminho para sua passagem.

— Você ganhou este belo lugar e tudo que ele contém, ou devemos arrumar nossas coisas e procurar outro abrigo?

Edward sorriu, tolerante.

— É meu, Victoria. Nem James conseguiu tirá-lo de mim. — Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ora, Victoria, lutamos por esta bela terra e por Lady Bella. — Victoria voltou para Bella os olhos entrecerrados e acusadores.

— O que a prostituta andou fazendo? Qual a intriga que levou você a lutar com aquele valoroso cavaleiro? Imagino que ela encheu sua cabeça de intrigas contra mim. Posso ouvir suas queixas chorosas e ver seus olhos inocentes.

Edward sentiu a tensão de Bella ao seu lado, embora ela parecesse impassível.

Estendendo as mãos para ele, Victoria disse, em tom de súplica.

— Oh, meu irmão, não percebe o jogo dela? Ela quer mandar em Darkenwald por seu intermédio e afastá-lo de nós. Você deve se libertar desse entusiasmo vulgar de bastardo e mandá-la embora, antes de ser destruído. Deve procurar uma mulher nobre na corte. Seus hábitos e suas brincadeiras com esta prostituta não condizem com sua posição de senhor de Darkenwald e ela vai ser o seu fim.

Olhou para Bella com altivo desdém e continuou.

— Ela incita os criados contra mim. Na verdade, chegou a me impedir de castigar aquele insolente Seth por desobedecer às minhas ordens. Sim, até Emmett foi enfeitiçado e sem dúvida vai tomar as dores dela.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha para Edward e sorriu.

— Ela contou de sua amizade com seu antigo noivo e das brincadeiras dos dois na sua ausência? Foi muito conveniente para eles você ter trazido aquele escravo para dentro de casa.

Victoria viu a expressão furiosa do irmão e cantou vitória.

— Ora, a boa Tanya, que você mandou para morar na mansão — voltou-se e sorriu para a saxã, um pouco constrangida, mas elegantemente vestida com as roupas de Bella — Isabella recusou dividir suas roupas com ela, até eu resolver acertar as coisas. Não vejo nenhum mal em partilhar as roupas, quando a pobre mulher não tinha nada para vestir. Acima de tudo, esta escrava exige comida de mulher livre e prepara a comida como qualquer criada.

Edward olhou para os rostos dos que os observavam em silêncio. Em alguns viu dúvida, em outros, raiva. Jasper, de pé ao lado dele, estava pronto para defender Bella se Edward não o fizesse. Edward voltou-se para a irmã.

— Até você aparecer, eu não tinha ouvido nenhuma queixa ou acusação, Victoria — observou ele, com voz calma e viu a surpresa nos olhos dela. — Na verdade, Bella não disse uma palavra sobre você ou Tanya.

Victoria gaguejou, confusa e Edward sorriu sarcástico.

— Ao que parece, cara irmã, os únicos lábios que a traíram foram os seus. Mas, agora que já fez suas queixas, peço que escute com atenção — continuou ele, com severidade. — Eu sou o senhor aqui, Victoria, agora, com título concedido pelo Rei. Sou também juiz e, se julgar necessário, executor. Compreenda, nenhuma punição será aplicada sem minha ordem e você não tem nenhum direito a partilhar a minha autoridade, que pertence somente a mim e não pode ser usurpada por mais ninguém. Você, como todos aqui, deve obedecer às minhas leis e pode estar certa de que não hesitarei em julgá-la como a qualquer outra pessoa. Portanto, tenha cuidado, minha irmã.

— Quanto àqueles que mandei para cá — olhou para Tanya, que se encolheu, embaraçada — eu os mandei para servir minhas terras com o que sabem fazer e a nenhum deles dei ordem para morar na mansão.

Olhou para Bella e depois outra vez para Victoria.

— Você se recusa a ver que Bella me serve bem e fielmente em tudo que preciso e procura remediar o mal que você faz. Tenho prazer em sua companhia e ela me obedece, dentro da minha casa, como você. Quero repetir que ela é a mulher que escolhi. O que lhe pertence, cedo a ela de bom grado por seu serviço ou por minha vontade. Jacob sabe muito bem disso e conhece o peso de minha mão, portanto tenho certeza de que não tocaria nem de leve em qualquer coisa que me pertence.

Apontou para as roupas que ela e Tanya vestiam.

— Vejo que dividiram muito bem esses pobres andrajos, mas, daqui em diante, o que é dela lhe pertence e, se for tomado, vou considerar roubo. Não gosto que você entre no meu quarto. Nunca mais faça isso sem minha ordem ou de Bella.

Embaraçada, Victoria ficou em silêncio.

— Por consideração ao seu pai e à nossa mãe, estou dizendo isto gentilmente — continuou Edward. — Mas tenha o maior cuidado para não abusar outra vez da minha boa vontade.

— Eu não esperava que você compreendesse a minha situação penosa, Edward — suspirou Victoria. — Afinal, não passo de sua irmã.

A calma dignidade com que ela saiu da sala enganou o coração de alguns dos presentes. Tanya acompanhou-a com olhos atônitos até ela desaparecer, depois foi para perto da lareira onde estavam assando o javali e outras caças. Jacob olhou para ela com zombaria nos olhos.

— Sua roupa é boa demais para este trabalho, minha senhora.

— Cala a boca, idiota — sibilou Tanya. — Do contrário vou acabar com você. Meu irmão Paul está aqui agora e vai me defender.

Jacob olhou para Paul que subia a escada carregando a arca de Edward e riu.

— Ao que parece, Paul, está muito ocupado para se preocupar com seus problemas. Como um bom rapaz, ele não pretende partilhar a mesa do patrão, mas está satisfeito com o trabalho.

Com um olhar furioso para ele, Tanya voltou-se para experimentar a carne.

Era tarde quando terminaram a refeição, Edward e Bella subiram juntos para o quarto. Ele fechou a porta e Bella rodopiou pelo quarto, feliz por estar em casa outra vez.

— Oh, meu senhor — exclamou ela. — Quase não posso suportar tanta felicidade.

O normando franziu a testa e olhou em volta, com a impressão de que tudo lhe dava as boas-vindas também. Não podia ignorar as palavras de Victoria e procurava uma explicação para elas.

Bella parou e, atordoada, deixou-se cair na cama, rolou para o lado, espalhando as mantas de pele e jogando algumas no chão.

De repente Bella o viu inclinado para ela, com expressão sombria, e ficou imóvel, ajoelhada na cama.

— Você está doente, Lorde Edward? — perguntou, preocupada. — Algum ferimento o incomoda? — Bateu com a mão na cama, ao seu lado. — Venha, deite aqui. Eu faço uma massagem.

As sobrancelhas dele se fecharam, tempestuosas.

— Bella, você me traiu?

Ela arregalou os olhos, espantada.

— Antes de dizer alguma coisa — aconselhou ele — quero que saiba que preciso saber a verdade. Dormiu com Jacob durante minha ausência?

Bella olhou nos olhos, esverdeados e indecisos, os dela escurecendo a medida que a raiva crescia. Ela estremeceu furiosa e ofendida. Roubar seu orgulho e depois questionar sua fidelidade. Seu punho fechado atingiu com força o peito largo do normando. A dor lancinante que sentiu na mão encheu seus olhos de lágrimas, mas Edward continuou impassível. A raiva chegou ao auge.

— Como se atreve! Fez de mim sua escrava, tomou toda a virtude que eu ainda possuía e ousa me fazer essa pergunta? Oh, seu traidor miser...

Apanhou uma manta da cama e correu para a porta. Voltou-se então para ele, ainda sem encontrar palavras que traduzissem sua fúria. Bateu com o pé no chão e saiu, descendo a escada e atravessando o salão, ignorando Carlisle, que, sentado na frente da lareira, ergueu os olhos, surpreso. Bella atravessou o pátio e, como não tinha para onde ir, entrou na trilha que levava à cabana de Renne. Quase matou a mãe de susto quando abriu a porta e a fechou com violência, encaixando a tranca pesada, finalmente satisfeita. Sem uma palavra de explicação, Bella sentou na única cadeira, cobriu-se com a manta e ficou olhando para o fogo. Renne, adivinhando o que tinha acontecido, considerou a rejeição da filha uma vingança perfeita contra Edward. Com uma casquinada, ela saltou da cama e, dançando feliz, aproximou-se da filha, que olhou zangada para ela. Mas Renne parou de rir quando passos pesados soaram lá fora. Alguém tentou abrir a porta e depois parecia querer derrubá-la com batidas violentas.

— Bella — soou a voz de Edward.

Bella olhou furiosa para a porta e voltou a olhar para o fogo.

— Bella!

A madeira estremecia, mas Bella não se moveu. Então, com um estalo a tranca se partiu e a porta, arrancada das dobradiças de couro, caiu no chão. Com um grito estridente, Renne fugiu para o canto mais escuro da cabana. Bella levantou-se e virou de frente para ele, furiosa. Edward passou por cima da porta quebrada e olhou para ela.

— Megera saxã! — rugiu ele. — Nenhuma porta trancada vai me impedir de ter o que é meu.

— Eu sou sua, meu senhor? — zombou ela.

— Sim, é — trovejou Edward.

Bella falou devagar, como se cada palavra a magoasse.

— Sou sua, meu senhor, por direito de conquista? Ou talvez, meu senhor, sou sua pelas palavras de um padre? Ou sou sua apenas por suas palavras?

— Você dormiu com aquele filhote de cão? — gritou Edward.

— Não! — gritou Bella, depois continuou com voz mais suave para que cada palavra soasse claramente. — Eu podia ter dormido com o filhote de cão na presença de Rosalie, de Seth e de minha mãe e com Emmett guardando a minha porta? Teria feito isso para diverti-los? — Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas turbulentas. — Eu estaria me negando constantemente e pedindo para poupar a minha dignidade se eu não tivesse nenhuma? Acredite em Victoria, se quiser, mas não espere que eu rasteje aos seus pés para me penitenciar do que não fiz. Tem liberdade para escolher entre a minha palavra e a de Victoria. Não vou mais responder a essas acusações e não vou implorar para que acredite em mim.

Edward olhou atentamente para ela e depois, delicadamente, enxugou uma lágrima do rosto suave.

— Mulher saxã, você encontrou um lugar no meu íntimo, onde só você pode me ferir.

Edward abraçou-a e olhou nos olhos dela, completamente dominado pela paixão e pelo desejo. Sem uma palavra, pegou-a no colo e, passando outra vez sobre os restos da porta, carregou-a noite adentro até a mansão pouco iluminada àquela hora. Quando atravessou o salão com ela nos braços, Carlisle riu, olhando para sua caneca de cerveja.

— Ah, esses jovens namorados, sempre conseguem o que querem.

Emmett, ao seu lado, ria com a cena de Edward carregando Bella para o quarto.

— Meu velho amigo, esse está cada vez mais preso em sua própria teia. Quanto mais negar seus sentimentos por Lady Bella, pior será para ele.

— E seus sentimentos, viking?

— Não são negados, Lorde Carlisle, amo minha pequena.

— Emmett, faz idéia do quanto sua pequena sofreu nas mãos dos homens de James, sem falar do próprio?

— Claro que sei, Carlisle.

— Não pretende fazer nada á respeito?

— Ora, mas já fiz. Mostrei à Rosalie como uma mulher deve ser tratada na cama. Ela adorou.

— Claro, claro... Mas não é disso que falo, meu rapaz. Quando vocês jovens vão entender que uma mulher precisa da benção de Deus para se entregar de boa vontade a seus maridos?

— Ora, Rosalie se entrega de boa vontade a mim, Carlisle.

— A jovem acha que sua honra foi roubada. Que ninguém mais vai vê-la como uma dama. Que não tem mais direito ao casamento e a ter uma família. Sua pequena, Emmett, acha que sem sua proteção, não restará mais nada a ela do que ser uma prostituta. E ela não quer ser uma prostituta, ela quer o que toda moça quer, casar e ter filhos, com a benção de Deus.

— Casar? Rosalie quer casar? Como você sabe disso, Carlisle, o que ela disse a você?

— Ela não me disse nada, Emmett. Ela seria incapaz de reclamar de sua atual posição. Amante de um homem generoso, que não a machuca, que a respeita. Ela será de bom grado sua prostituta.

— Ela não é minha prostituta. — rosnou o viking com raiva. — Ela é minha mulher.

— Quando você e Edward vão entender que ser mulher para elas, difere de ser mulher para vocês? O que vocês definem com ser mulher, para elas, é ser prostituta. Mulher, elas serão quando se casarem.

— Ora, essa é boa! — Disse o viking pensativo. — Nunca pensei que me casaria.

— Se você quer uma mulher feliz e radiante ao seu lado, consequentemente, muito mais entregue e fogosa, passe a pensar na possibilidade. — Disse Carlisle colocando o copo de cerveja encima de uma mesa. — E passe o conselho ao meu filho, pois parece que este teimoso não entende nada de mulheres.

Esme, que havia terminando seus afazeres na cozinha, saiu em direção à porta do solar, rumo à sua casa, quando encontrou com Lorde Carlisle na sala. O velho normando olhou para a formosa dama e se dirigiu a ela.

— Partindo, Lady Esme?

— Sim, meu senhor, já acabei por hoje.

— Faço questão de acompanhá-la, uma dama não deve sair à noite desacompanhada.

Esme sorriu encabulada. Pela primeira vez em anos, após a morte de seu marido, se sentiu atraída por um homem. Não sabia se podia se entregar a esse sentimento, mas era certo que sentia algo pelo pai do senhor do solar.

— Desculpe-me senhor, mas não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa com Lorde Emmett, que bom que aconselha bem esses jovens.

— Ah, minha senhora, esses dois são mais turrões que rocha. Acham que o verdadeiro valor está nas batalhas e conquistas, mas se negam a ver o que o amor pode conquistar. Sabem o peso da lealdade a um Duque, mas não conseguem entender a lealdade dessas mulheres a eles. E, o pior, desprezam essa lealdade.

— Concordo com o senhor. Tanto Lorde Edward, como Lorde Emmett não entendem os sentimentos de Lady Bella e Rosalie. Elas são apaixonadas por eles, se entregam, mas sentem o peso da vergonha nesse ato. A virtude de uma mulher deve ser respeitada. Em qualquer ocasião, não é porque já foi casada ou desonrada uma vez, que se satisfaz com essa situação sempre.

— E o que a senhora sente, Lady Esme?

— Em relação à minha condição?

— Sim, em relação a sua condição. — Respondeu Carlisle com curiosidade. Desde a chegada da mulher que ele via a possibilidade de reconstruir sua vida, pois vira nela a honestidade e a beleza que necessitava para alegrar seus dias.

— Sou viúva, Lorde Carlisle. Não tenho mais a beleza da juventude em meu favor. Sou mãe de Alice e minha preocupação é com sua felicidade.

— Acha que, por ser viúva, não tem direito mais a felicidade, Lady Esme?

— Não sei se devo pensar em mim, Lorde Carlisle. Tenho preocupação com meus irmãos, minha cunhada e meus sobrinhos. Corin e Claire estão muito bem, sempre se respeitaram e casaram por vontade própria, por isso acho que foram tão felizes juntos. Peter e Leah são maravilhosos e Corin tem muito orgulho de sua família. Mesmo após seu acidente, ele manteve o controle de sua família. Minha irmã Tanya me preocupa com sua ambição desmedida. A morte prematura de seu marido foi uma tragédia maior do que poderia, pois a deixou sem o amparo e seu desespero a tornou ainda mais ambiciosa. Collin é um menino muito bom, mas está sem orientação da mãe, que se preocupa em ter posição e não felicidade.

— Mas a senhora ficou viúva também e não cedeu a essas tentações.

— Nunca foi ambiciosa, Lorde Carlisle. Casei-me por obediência ao desejo de meu pai. Mesmo assim, eu fui feliz em meu casamento, pois o escolhido de meu pai era um bom homem. Tivemos Alice e vivemos felizes até sua morte. Após o falecimento de meu marido, eu tentei dar à Alice o melhor exemplo. Juntei-me a meu irmão, pois uma mulher viúva e sozinha não daria um bom exemplo à filha. Estávamos vivendo bem, sinto em dizer isso, mas até essa guerra estourar e nos tirar o lar.

— Parece-me que essa guerra só foi positiva a meu filho. — Comentou tristemente Carlisle. — Eu também perdi minhas terras, coisa que Victoria não consegue entender. Mas discordo de um ponto com a senhora.

— Qual? — Perguntou curiosa Esme.

— Você deve pensar em ser feliz novamente. — E quando chegaram à cabana de Esme, Carlisle pegou sua mão e beijo-a com reverência. — E quando se decidir a ser feliz outra vez, Lady Esme, saiba que estarei esperando pela senhora. Não tenho muito a oferecer, mas posso dar tudo o que um homem pode oferecer a uma mulher. Não tenho medo de trabalhar, nem de responsabilidades. E tenho vontade de refazer minha vida, ao lado de uma mulher que saiba ser minha companheira. A senhora promete pensar sobre isso?

Esme, que estava admirada com as palavras de Carlisle, conseguiu mover a cabeça em concordância. Com a afirmação dela, Carlisle aproximou seus rostos e beijou-a com delicadeza. Sentindo-se bem, após muito tempo.

Emmett entrou no quarto pensativo. Rosalie já estava deitada e ficou atenta aos movimentos de seu senhor, enquanto o viking tirava a roupa. Ele se deitou ao lado de sua pequena e a abraçou, como sempre fazia quando estavam na cama. Sem conseguir controlar a curiosidade, ele perguntou com voz preocupada.

— Você se sente como minha prostituta?

Rosalie não sabia o que responder. Era evidente que a situação entre eles não era a mais confortável para ela, mas era a primeira vez que era tratada com respeito e carinho por um homem, mesmo sentindo prazer com ele, ainda assim era como se fosse sim sua prostituta. Com o silêncio de sua pequena, Emmett se virou frustrado para ela.

— Droga, você se sente como minha prostituta!

— Não é isso, meu senhor, é que... — Emmett não a deixou terminar a frase.

— Eu não seu o seu senhor, Rosalie. — Disse as palavras de forma ríspida e se arrependeu, quando a viu estremecer no seu abraço.

— Não quer ser mais meu senhor?

— Não sou seu senhor, pequena, nunca fui. — Ao ver os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tentou explicar. — Não quero que pense que é minha prostituta, Rosie. Aliás, não quero que pense que faz algo errado comigo.

— Mas não fazemos algo errado? Quero dizer, não fomos abençoados por Deus. Sei que não sou digna de ser esposa de ninguém, por isso não estou reclamando, mas deitar-me com o senhor todas as noites, sentir prazer com os seus toques, me faz sim sua prostituta.

— Rosalie, quer se casar comigo?

— Como? — Ela não entendia o que Emmett queria dizer, ela não era digna de ser pedida em casamento e sabia disso.

— Estou perguntando se você quer ser minha esposa. Quero saber se você quer se deitar comigo todas as noites, fazer amor comigo todas as noites, ser minha mulher, minha amante, minha prostituta, minha esposa. Quero que saiba que eu acho você a pessoa mais digna de ser minha por completo, como você deseja ser. Não quero que se sinta diminuída por se deitar comigo. Se quer a benção de Deus para se sentir livre para se deitar comigo todas as noites, então que casemos e façamos isso do jeito que lhe traga felicidade. Eu fui um tolo, não percebi que você se sentia dessa maneira. Para mim, você já é minha mulher, sou um viking, Rosie, não tenho as suas convenções. Mas não quero, nem por um minuto, que se ache indigna de nada, pois você é a mulher mais linda que conheci.

— Oh, Emmett! — Foi o que Rosalie conseguiu dizer antes de se jogar nos braços de Emmett e se entregar de corpo e alma.

Emmett guardou nota para agradecer a Carlisle pelo conselho. Era a primeira vez que sua pequena gemia seu nome e, ele custou a acreditar, mas ela conseguia ser mais fogosa com a promessa de casamento. O viking estava no céu e não se arrependia de reconhecer em Deus seu maior aliado.


	19. Chapter 18

Estavam no começo do segundo mês do ano e a neve já não caía mais, porém a chuva fria era constante e as nuvens escureciam o topo das colinas. Às vezes uma neblina pesada subia dos pântanos e cobria a cidade durante todo o dia. O frio úmido parecia chegar até os ossos e convidava a ficar perto da lareira.

A cabana de Renne ficou fria quando Bella abafou cuidadosamente as brasas para varrer as cinzas e limpar a lareira. Bella sabia que Edward estava no estábulo, cuidando pessoalmente dos cavalos, como costumava fazer quando tinha uma folga e aproveitou a oportunidade para cuidar do conforto de Renne e levar comida suficiente para que a mãe não precisasse se expor à chuva fria. Renne, sentada na beirada da cama, com um sorriso quase insano nos lábios e os olhos brilhando na cabana escura, observava o trabalho da filha.

Bella ergueu o corpo com a mão nas costas para aliviar uma dor persistente. O movimento brusco fez a cabana girar em volta dela e, para não cair, apoiou-se na chaminé da lareira. Quando ela enxugou algumas gotas de suor na testa, Renne perguntou.

— A criança já se mexeu?

Sobressaltada e surpresa, Bella voltou-se para a mãe e rapidamente respondeu que não. Sentou na cadeira, segurando com força a vassoura de gravetos e ergueu os olhos numa súplica.

— Pensou que podia esconder de mim para sempre, minha filha? — perguntou Renne.

— Não — murmurou Bella, sentindo-se sufocar no pequeno espaço. — Escondi de mim mesma por muito tempo.

Bella compreendeu então que há muito tempo sabia que ia ter um filho. Os seios estavam maiores e não tinha regras desde a noite com James. Uma tristeza pesada apertou seu coração e as palavras tornaram real o que pela primeira vez ela admitia estar carregando no ventre.

— Sim — as palavras de Renne estalaram em seus ouvidos. — Eu sei que você está com um filho, mas de quem?

Com uma risada estridente, Renne inclinou a cabeça para trás, depois para frente e bateu com as mãos nos joelhos. Então, dobrou o dedo indicador, como quem chama alguém e murmurou com voz rouca e um riso áspero.

— Escute, minha filha. Não fique triste. Escute. — Inclinou outra vez o corpo para trás com seu riso insano. — Uma doce vingança para esses arrogantes senhores normandos. Um bastardo para um bastardo.

Bella ergueu os olhos, horrorizada com a ideia de ter um filho bastardo. A alegria insensata da mãe não lhe servia de consolo e de repente sentiu necessidade de ficar sozinha. Vestiu a capa e saiu rapidamente da cabana abafada e malcheirosa.

A névoa fria em seu rosto acalmou-a e ela caminhou devagar, tomando o caminho mais longo para a casa, entre os salgueiros que marcavam a borda do pântano. Parou por algum tempo na margem de um pequeno regato e teve a impressão de que a água estava rindo dela. Como decaíra a antiga Bella, antes tão orgulhosa! De quem é o bastardo que você traz no ventre? De quem? De quem?

Ela queria chorar de angústia, expressar com lágrimas seu tormento, mas apenas olhava imóvel para a água escura e para os vultos das árvores meio encobertas pela névoa, imaginando como ia contar a Edward. Ele não ficaria feliz, pois gostava demais das noites com ela e certamente ia se aborrecer. Imaginou se ele a mandaria embora com o filho, mas afastou imediatamente esse pensamento. O que tinha a fazer era contar a ele assim que estivessem a sós.

A ocasião se apresentou muito antes do que ela imaginava, pois, quando passou pelo estábulo, viu que Edward estava sozinho. Bella pensara em esperar até a noite, na privacidade do quarto, mas sabia que aquele momento era melhor, quando Edward tinha outras coisas para ocupar as mãos e a mente.

Edward trabalhava à luz enfumaçada de uma lanterna dependurada na viga do teto. Uma das patas de Huno estava presa entre seus joelhos e ele acertava as bordas do casco com uma faca. Bella imaginou Edward num acesso de raiva quando soubesse de sua condição. Parou indecisa, mas Huno virou a cabeça para ela e bufou, traindo sua presença. Bella respirou fundo e entrou no estábulo. Edward ergueu os olhos e largou a pata de Huno ao vê-la, começando a limpar as mãos. Quando ela se aproximou, ele notou sua hesitação. Enquanto esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, ele começou a escovar o flanco do animal.

— Monseigneur — murmurou ela. — Temo que o que vou dizer vai deixá-lo muito zangado.

Ele riu tranquilo.

— Deixe que eu julgue Bella. Vai ver que prefiro sempre a verdade a mentiras.

Olhando nos olhos dele, ela disse, sem mais rodeios.

— E se eu dissesse que vou ter um filho?

Edward ficou imóvel por um momento, olhando para ela, depois deu de ombros.

— Era de se esperar. Todos sabem que isso acontece — riu, examinando-a de alto abaixo. — Faltam alguns meses ainda para que seu corpo impeça o nosso prazer.

A exclamação de Bella assustou os pombos no telhado. Huno arregalou os olhos e se afastou dela, mas Edward, menos sensato do que o animal, ficou onde estava, sorrindo divertido.

— Acho que eu posso suportar o período de abstinência, chérie. — Edward voltou-se, rindo do próprio humor e, antes que pudesse dar um passo, os punhos de Bella começaram a castigar-lhe impiedosamente as costas. Ele virou-se para ela surpreso e Bella continuou o ataque, agora no peito largo, até notar a expressão de espanto do normando e compreender que seus golpes não tinham o menor efeito. Recuando, com os dentes cerrados, ela passou a outra forma de ataque, acertando a canela dele com a ponta do sapato. Edward recuou e se escondeu atrás de Huno, passando a mão na canela. Perguntou então.

— Que loucura é essa, mulher? — gemeu ele. — O que eu fiz para merecer toda essa fúria?

— Você é grosseiro e sem coração! — exclamou ela. — Tem a mente de uma galinha cacarejante.

— O que queria que eu fizesse? — perguntou ele. — Agir como se fosse um grande desastre, ou um milagre, quando já esperava que isso acontecesse? Você tinha de ser apanhada, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Oh! — gritou Bella. — Seu normando insuportável, cabeça de porco, idiota!

Bella deu meia-volta, furiosa, com o manto enfunado em volta dela, passou por Huno e chutou um monte de feno que estava perto dele. A palha espalhou-se no ar e o cavalo recuou nervoso outra vez. O ar saiu todo dos pulmões de Edward, com um breve "ufa!" quando Huno o espremeu contra a parede.

Ao sair do estábulo, foi com satisfação que Bella o ouviu dizer.

— Saia daí, seu pangaré desajeitado! Mexa-se!

Bella abriu a pesada porta da mansão, fechou-a com uma batida e entrou na sala. Os homens em tomo da lareira voltaram-se sobressaltados, menos Carlisle e Sir Willian, absortos numa partida de xadrez. Vendo que não havia motivo para alarme, eles olharam outra vez para a lareira e Bella subiu a escada, mal contendo sua fúria. Encontrou Jacob, que ia para o quarto de Victoria com uma braçada de lenha e lembrou que não chegara a acender o fogo para Renne. Parou na frente do ex-noivo.

— Jacob, será que podia levar um pouco de lenha para minha mãe, se não estiver muito ocupado? Acho que não deixei o suficiente para a noite.

Notando o rosto corado e os músculos tensos, um sinal certo de agitação, ele perguntou.

— Alguma coisa a preocupa, Bella? — Com um olhar altivo, ela respondeu.

— Nada de importante.

— Você entra aqui como um furacão vindo do mar — disse ele — e diz que não é nada de importante?

— Não seja inconveniente, Jacob.

Ele riu e com a cabeça indicou os homens na sala.

— Só falta o único que podia ter provocado sua ira. Briga de namorados?

— Não é da sua conta, Jacob — disse Bella, secamente. Ele pôs a lenha no chão.

— Você contou a ele que vai ter um filho? — perguntou, falando devagar.

Bella olhou para ele com espanto, mas Jacob apenas sorriu.

— Ele não gostou? Não gosta da idéia de enfrentar a recompensa do prazer?

— Parece que vocês se divertem adivinhando as coisas da minha vida — murmurou Bella, recobrando-se do choque causado pela pergunta dele.

— Então, o grande normando não sabia — concluiu Jacob. — Ele se ocupa demais com guerras para entender um pouco de mulheres.

Bella ergueu a cabeça rapidamente.

— Eu não disse que ele não sabia — protestou ela e depois cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. — Na verdade, ele esperava que acontecesse.

— Ele vai assumir a responsabilidade do feito ou deixar que James tenha o crédito? — perguntou ele, com ironia.

Um brilho feroz apareceu nos olhos cor de chocolate.

— É claro que é de Edward.

— Oh? — Jacob ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Sua mãe disse...

— Minha mãe! — exclamou Bella, dando um passo para ele. — Então, foi assim que você soube!

Jacob recuou.

— Ela fala demais — disse Bella com os dentes cerrados. — Não importa o que ela diga, este filho é de Edward.

— Se é assim que você quer Bella — disse Jacob, cauteloso.

— É o que eu quero porque é a verdade — exclamou ela. Jacob deu de ombros.

— Pelo menos ele é mais honrado do que aquele tratante.

— Certamente que é — disse Bella com altivez. — E, por favor, meu bom amigo, não esqueça isso!

Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força, deixando Jacob confuso com tanta lealdade a Edward, quando todos sabiam que o normando se recusava a casar com ela.

Bella começou a andar pelo quarto, tremendo de raiva da impertinência de Jacob. Como ele ousava insinuar que era a semente de James que crescia dentro dela, quando Bella odiava até a lembrança dele?

Mesmo que fosse de James, Bella resolveu que faria tudo para que o pai fosse Edward, custasse o que custasse.

Jacob atravessou o pátio e parou na porta do estábulo onde Edward trabalhava. Os movimentos e o tom de voz do normando traíam sua irritação.

— Animal idiota, com medo de uma coisinha dessas. Acho que vou mandar capar você.

Huno bufou e passou o focinho no braço do dono.

— Desencoste de mim — disse Edward — ou faço com que ela o assuste outra vez. Sem dúvida, é o maior castigo possível.

— Problemas, meu senhor? — perguntou Jacob, entrando no estábulo. Queria saber como estavam as coisas entre o normando e Bella e se ele ia fazer o que era direito.

Edward ergueu a cabeça bruscamente.

— Será que não posso fazer meu trabalho em paz? — resmungou.

— Peço que me perdoe senhor. Pensei que havia alguma coisa errada. Ouvi o senhor falando...

— Não há nada de errado — respondeu Edward friamente. — Pelo menos, nada que eu não possa consertar.

— Vi Bella na mansão — disse Jacob cautelosamente, procurando controlar o medo que lhe apertava a garganta. Lembrava muito bem dos açoites em suas costas para ficar ansioso cada vez que mencionava o nome dela para o normando.

Edward endireitou o corpo e olhou para o jovem com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Oh?

Jacob engoliu em seco.

— Ela parecia muito perturbada, senhor.

— Ela parecia muito perturbada! — zombou Edward e depois resmungou. — Não tanto quanto eu estou.

— Essa criança o desagrada, senhor?

Como Bella, Edward se espantou e entrecerrou os olhos.

— Então ela lhe contou, não foi? — Jacob empalideceu.

— A mãe dela me contou há algum tempo.

Edward atirou na pequena mesa ao seu lado o pedaço de pano que tinha na mão.

— Aquela maluca da Renne tem a língua solta.

— Quais são suas intenções, meu senhor? — perguntou Jacob com voz rouca, antes que o medo o fizesse engolir as palavras.

Os olhos verdes do normando eram como duas lâminas aguçadas.

— Está esquecendo o seu lugar, saxão? Será que perdeu a cabeça? Esquece que eu sou o senhor, aqui?

— Não, Sire — apressou-se a responder Jacob.

— Então, lembre também que não admito que um escravo questione minhas ações — disse ele, com voz clara, acentuando cada palavra.

— Meu senhor — disse Jacob, em voz lenta — Bella é bem-nascida e foi bem-criada. Não pode suportar a humilhação de ter um filho sem ser casada.

Edward bufou e virou o rosto.

— Eu acho, saxão, que você subestima demais aquela jovem.

— Se o senhor declarar que o filho é de James, então...

— De James? — Edward virou rapidamente para Jacob com os olhos frios como aço. — Você está indo longe demais, pondo em dúvida a paternidade da criança. Não é da sua conta.

Jacob suspirou.

— Ao que parece, Bella é da mesma opinião. Na verdade, foi exatamente o que ela disse.

Edward se acalmou.

— Então, devia ter dado atenção às palavras dela, saxão.

— Bella não tem mais ninguém para defender sua honra, senhor, e eu sempre desejei o melhor para ela. Conheço-a desde que nasceu, há uns dezoito invernos. Não suporto a idéia de vê-la desonrada.

— Não farei nenhum mal a ela — disse Edward. — A criança pode ser mandada para a Normandia e ninguém saberá as circunstâncias. Tenho amigos que se encarregarão de cuidar muito bem dela. Terá mais vantagens do que eu tive.

Jacob olhou espantado para ele.

— Pretende mandar Bella embora também?

— É claro que não — disse Edward, surpreso. — Continuaremos como antes.

Jacob zombou com ironia.

— Não, o senhor pode conhecer as mulheres da corte, mas acho que precisa aprender muito sobre Bella. Ela jamais deixará que levem seu filho.

Edward disse carrancudo.

— Quando chegar a hora, ela vai compreender que é mais sensato. — Jacob riu.

— Nesse caso, tome cuidado, senhor, não diga nada a ela até chegar essa hora.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Está me ameaçando, saxão? — Jacob balançou a cabeça.

— Não, meu senhor, mas se quer conservar Lady Bella ao seu lado, não diga nada sobre isso, nem para ela nem para outros que possam avisá-la de suas intenções.

Edward olhou atentamente para o jovem e disse desconfiado.

— Então vocês deixariam a criança aqui como prova dos meus pecados e para alimentar o ódio do povo pelos normandos?

Jacob suspirou frustrado e inclinou a cabeça numa saudação zombeteira.

— Também não, meu senhor. — Ergueu os olhos para o normando e disse com urgência na voz. — Mas, senhor, pensa que Bella é uma jovem sem vontade própria, que pode tirar o filho dela e mandá-lo para o outro lado do mar? Não. Quanto tempo poderia evitar a ponta de sua adaga? Ou o senhor a mataria antes que ela pudesse fugir ou atacá-lo? — Levantou a mão, vendo que Edward ia responder. — Pense bem, meu senhor — avisou. — O senhor pode ter os dois ou nenhum deles — balançou a cabeça — mas nunca um só.

Edward olhou para ele por um momento, depois voltou ao trabalho.

— Desapareça da minha frente, saxão. Está me irritando. Ela fará o que eu mandar.

— Sim, meu senhor.

A ironia na voz de Jacob o fez olhar outra vez para o jovem saxão. Viu desprezo e incredulidade em seu rosto e abriu a boca para censurá-lo, mas Jacob deu meia-volta e saiu do estábulo. Edward ficou um longo tempo com a boca aberta, depois fechou e voltou pensativamente a escovar Huno.

Bella estava sentada na frente da lareira do quarto, envolta num cobertor, quando ouviu os passos de Edward no corredor. Pareciam mais lentos que de costume. Ela se inclinou sobre a camisa de linho que estava fazendo para ele, concentrando-se nos pontos pequenos e perfeitos e, quando ele entrou, nada indicava seu acesso de fúria de poucos momentos atrás. Ele a vira muitas vezes naquela mesma posição, fazendo o mesmo trabalho. Bella levantou a cabeça e sorriu, mas Edward, de cenho cerrado, olhou para ela desconfiado. Ela percebeu que Edward tinha se lavado no estábulo porque estava com o cabelo molhado e as mangas da camisa arregaçadas.

— Você está melhor? — perguntou ele.

— Estou ótima, meu senhor. E o senhor? — respondeu ela, docemente.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa e começou a se despir, como sempre arrumando a roupa na cadeira.

Bella deixou a costura e levantou-se. O cobertor ficou na cadeira e ela caminhou nua para a cama, atraindo o olhar de Edward. Estremeceu de frio e deitou depressa, cobrindo-se com as mantas de pele até o pescoço. Ergueu os olhos para Edward, mas ele virou o rosto bruscamente. Ela o observou abafando o fogo e só depois de muito tempo ele se aproximou da cama. Tirou o cinturão com a espada deixou-o no chão. Embora não trancasse mais a porta todas as noites, a espada ficava sempre ao alcance de sua mão.

Edward parou por um momento, olhando para ela, com as mãos dos lados do corpo e uma expressão ameaçadora. Bella deitou de lado, de costas para ele, e depois de algum tempo Edward apagou vela e se deitou.

Imóvel e tenso não se aproximou dela. Bella estremeceu outra vez, aconchegando mais as cobertas. Geralmente partilhava com ela o calor de seu corpo, mas nessa noite não parecia disposto a isso. O tempo passou lentamente. Quando afinal Bella virou para ele, viu com espanto os olhos de Edward fixos nela, como se quisesse ler sua mente.

— Está preocupado, monseigneur — perguntou ela.

— Só com você, meu amor. Minhas outras preocupações não dariam para impedir a passagem de uma formiga.

Bella deu outra vez as costas para ele e ficou quieta, sentindo o olhar penetrante do normando. O tempo se arrastou novamente e Edward não fez nenhum movimento para se aproximar dela.

— Estou com frio — queixou-se ela.

Edward chegou mais perto, mas não o suficiente para aquecê-la. Bella estremeceu outra vez de frio e, depois de outro longo tempo, ele encostou o peito nas costas dela, mas continuou rígido e imóvel.

Os pensamentos, que tumultuavam a mente de Edward, desapareceram expulsos pela sensação da pele macia no seu peito e ele imaginou outras partes daquele corpo, os seios redondos, rosados cor de marfim, macios como veludos sob suas mãos, as pernas longas, esbeltas e perfeitas, os quadris estreitos...

Bella quase se assustou ao sentir todo o corpo de Edward encostado no dela. Abriu os olhos quando ele a abraçou com força e suas mãos começaram a fazer coisas que nada tinham a ver com aquecimento. Edward a fez virar para ele e por um momento Bella viu nos olhos esmeraldas o desejo intenso que o dominava.

— Você sabe o que eu quero — murmurou, com voz rouca, antes de beijar os lábios dela.

Edward sentiu a frieza da resposta, enquanto suas mãos percorriam livremente o corpo macio, mas insistiu. Seus lábios acariciaram e abriram os dela com beijos sedentos que quase a impediam de respirar. Bella não sentia mais frio. Na verdade, as brasas de seu ardor atiçadas erguiam-se em chamas que quase a consumiam. Com um gemido suave e tristonho, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e seus lábios cederam à intensidade do desejo do normando. Edward sentiu que, mais uma vez, quebrara o gelo da resistência dela. Com a boca na dele, Bella respondia com todo vigor de seu corpo. Naquele momento, ambos davam e tomavam até o calor da paixão os fundir num só corpo. Os lábios de Edward acariciavam a testa de Bella, sua orelha e o perfume suave de lavanda o embriagava. Encostou o rosto no pescoço dela e seus lábios escaldantes pareciam queimá-la. Bella estremeceu e murmurou o nome dele com urgência na voz. Os lábios dele juntaram-se outra vez aos dela e um turbilhão os levou em suas correntes sinuosas para alturas inimagináveis, sempre para cima, até libertá-los e era como se flutuassem, unidos no prazer.

Edward levantou da cama e olhou para Bella, que dormia ainda, com a testa levemente franzida e os lábios entreabertos. O cabelo vermelho sobressaía sobre a manta de pele e seus ombros eram brancos e macios. Ele balançou a cabeça e os pensamentos tomaram conta de sua mente, afastando o sono. Vestiu a calça e a camisa e desceu para o salão. Carlisle estava sentado na frente da lareira, tomando um cálice de vinho de boa safra. Edward serviu-se de um cálice do bom vinho e sentou ao lado dele. Os dois ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, olhando para o fogo. Finalmente, Carlisle disse.

— O que o preocupa, Edward?

Depois de um longo tempo, o normando fez a pergunta que o atormentava.

— Como se pode adivinhar o que uma mulher pensa, Carlisle? — suspirou. — Ela me atormenta desse modo por não se importar comigo ou por vingança?

— Pobre tolo — riu Carlisle. — A mulher é como o aço mais macio, porém extremamente afiado. Precisa ser mimada e bem cuidada constantemente. É uma arma para ser usada na luta mais feroz, mas para servir bem precisa ser afiada e protegida e, acima de tudo, ficar sempre muito perto de você. — Ele sorriu. — Dizem até que a melhor lâmina deve ser unida ao dono por um juramento de lealdade.

— Ora! — zombou Edward. — Sempre compro minhas lâminas com um punhado de moedas e depois determino sua forma.

— Sim — respondeu Carlisle. — Mas lembre-se de uma coisa A lâmina é temperada para cortar imediatamente uma simples haste de palha. O destino da mulher é começar uma nova vida no seu ventre, dar à luz e alimentar essa vida e cuidar dela para sempre.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não aceitava a opinião de Carlisle. Olhou para o fogo, irritado.

— Não sei de coisa alguma sobre esses artifícios e não dou valor a juramentos e votos de união. Sou ligado por juramento a Guilherme e a Emmett por amizade. Não tenho nenhuma vontade de me ligar a mais ninguém. Em minha opinião, devo viver minha vida do melhor modo possível. — Com voz áspera e irônica, continuou. — As mulheres são seres frágeis que eu uso. Elas me dão prazer e, se eu também lhes dou prazer, o que mais podem desejar? Será que isso precisa se transformar numa união registrada no livro mofado de uma abadia escura? — Fez uma pausa, depois continuou, com voz mais suave. — Ou não será mais bem gravado no esplendor de um momento, como algo justo e certo e lembrado com ternura?

Carlisle inclinou-se para frente, irritado.

— Não estamos falando de mulheres, Edward, mas de uma mulher. Chega um momento para todo homem em que ele tem de enfrentar a própria vida e determinar o que fez de certo e onde falhou. — Deu de ombros e recostou na cadeira. — Eu falhei. — Olhou para o fogo. — O que vejo não me dá prazer. Tudo que fiz só levou ao sofrimento e à privação. Não tenho terras, não tenho armas, não tenho filhos. O melhor que tenho é uma filha amargurada com o mundo. Levado pela fúria, rejeitei tudo que devia ter conservado. — Voltou-se para Edward com súplica nos olhos. — Você tem a oportunidade, uma bela mulher, sensata, digna de caminhar ao seu lado até as portas do céu. Por que insiste no erro e age como um tolo? Você a detesta? Procura se vingar de um mal imaginário?

Pôs a mão no ombro de Edward, fazendo-o virar-se para ele.

— Você a tortura porque ela o ofendeu? Quer vê-la de joelhos, pedindo misericórdia? Você a usou, primeiro pela força, agora abertamente. Você a possui todas as noites, como se ela fosse uma prostituta, sem prometer nada para o futuro. Se procura vingança, expulse-me de sua casa. Eu errei. Ou expulse Victoria. Ela o intriga e o ofende constantemente. Mas Bella, o que ela faz senão cumprir suas ordens? Será um tolo se a abandonar ou se ferir seu orgulho a ponto de afastá-la de você. Se fizer isso, aos meus olhos será apenas mais um guerreiro idiota que, quando bebe demais, gaba-se, em altos brados, do grande herói que poderia ter sido.

Se fosse outro homem, Edward já teria partido todos os seus dentes, mas não podia erguer a mão para aquele rosto enrugado. Deu de ombros e levantou-se.

— Não aguento mais isso — disse, com os dentes cerrados. — Primeiro ela, depois Jacob, agora o senhor. Aposto que até aquela simplória Rosalie vai conseguir me irritar antes que a noite chegue ao fim. — Olhou para Carlisle. — Ela terá o filho onde quiser e, seja meu ou não, mandarei a criança para onde eu quiser mandar.

Viu a surpresa no rosto de Carlisle.

— Está dizendo que Bella já está com um filho? — perguntou Carlisle.

— O senhor não sabia? — foi a vez de Edward ficar surpreso. — Pensei que todos sabiam, menos eu.

Carlisle disse com certa urgência.

— O que vai fazer agora? Vai casar com ela, como é seu dever? — Outra vez furioso Edward quase gritou.

— Vou fazer o que eu quiser!

Com essas palavras, Edward saiu da sala e subiu para o quarto. Bella estava sentada na cama, assustada, mas, quando ele entrou, suspirou aliviada e se deitou. A ira de Edward se desfez e, deitando ao lado dela, abraçou-a e adormeceram.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward desceu um pouco mais tarde do que de costume. Todos já estavam à mesa. Quando ele entrou, Carlisle e Emmett interromperam a conversa. O primeiro inclinou a cabeça para o prato e o viking olhou para Edward com um brilho irônico nos olhos azul-claros. O riso sacudiu os ombros largos de Emmett e Edward compreendeu que a notícia da condição de Bella chegara a mais alguns ouvidos. O normando sentou e Emmett passou para ele a carne e os ovos cozidos. Todos que entendiam a língua inglesa voltaram-se atentos quando a voz do viking ecoou na sala.

— Então a mulher vai ter um filho? — riu outra vez. — O que ela diz a respeito? Está realmente domada e disposta a chamá-lo de seu senhor, agora?

Edward percebeu que todos tinham ouvido. Esme e Tanya interromperam o que faziam, Rosalie olhou para Edward boquiaberta e surpresa e Jacob continuou atento ao seu trabalho.

— Emmett — murmurou Edward — às vezes você fala sem pensar.

O viking deu uma gargalhada e bateu nas costas de Edward com força.

— É um segredo que vai ser conhecido mais cedo ou mais tarde. Seria diferente se a moça fosse gorda, mas magra como ela é, não pode esconder por muito tempo.

Todos estavam atentos e a voz de Emmett ecoou na sala.

— É o melhor modo de domar uma mulher, sempre com um filho na barriga e todas as noites sem roupa.

Edward olhou para ele em silêncio, desejando ter uma toca de raposa por perto para enfiar o viking. Carrancudo, começou a descascar um ovo cozido. Emmett continuou.

— Você está certo, tratando esses saxões com mão forte. Mostre a eles quem é seu dono. Mantenha as mulheres na cama e os pequenos bastardos agarrados as suas saias.

Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando intrigado para Emmett e quando Edward engasgou com a gema do ovo, bateu nas costas dele. Com um olhar ameaçador para Emmett, o normando tomou um gole de leite para desalojar a gema da garganta.

Emmett balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Sim, devíamos comemorar o acontecimento. Ah, ela era uma mulher muito orgulhosa, mas não importa. Quando ela se for, haverá muitas outras para conquistar.

Foi a última gota. Edward bateu com as mãos abertas na mesa. Sem uma palavra, levantou, passou por Emmett e saiu da sala.

Recostando na cadeira, Emmett riu divertido. Carlisle olhou para ele e compreendendo então o objetivo das palavras do viking, começou a rir também.

Bella desceu para a sala um pouco depois de Victoria, que, informada por Tanya do futuro aumento na família, disse, em voz alta, para que todos pudessem ouvir.

— O melhor que uma escrava solteira tem a fazer é aproveitar a boa vontade do dono enquanto pode, porque logo ele vai se aborrecer com a deformação do seu corpo e mandá-la para algum lugar distante para ter o filho da vergonha.

Bella respondeu com dignidade.

— Pelo menos eu posso ter filhos — suspirou. — Muitas mulheres tentam, mas não conseguem. Deve ser muito triste, não acha?

Com uma pequena sensação de vitória, ela deu as costas aos olhares espantados de todos, extremamente perturbada com as palavras de Victoria. Não tinha vontade de comer. Imaginava qual seria o destino de seu filho se não convencesse Edward a casar com ela. Se fosse muito insistente, ele com certeza iria procurar outra mulher. Precisava se comportar com toda a honra e honestidade possíveis. Assim, talvez conseguisse.

Era quase noite quando Edward voltou de Cregan e, enquanto subia a escada, tirou o elmo e o capuz. Bella estava costurando na frente da lareira quando ele entrou no quarto, mas, vendo a expressão sombria do normando, levantou-se e em silêncio o ajudou a tirar o peitoral.

— Aqueci água para o seu banho — murmurou ela, apanhando a túnica de couro de suas mãos e dobrando-a como o vira fazer tantas vezes.

Edward respondeu com um rosnado, mas, quando Bella começou a tirar o caldeirão pesado do fogo, ele perguntou com voz áspera.

— O que está fazendo, mulher? — Bella olhou para ele, surpresa.

— Estou preparando seu banho, como faço há meses.

— Sente-se, mulher — ordenou ele e depois, abrindo a porta, gritou. — Esme!

Esme apareceu na porta e olhou hesitante para Edward vestido apenas com a calça justa. Ela engoliu em seco vendo o peito largo e forte, imaginando o que teria feito para despertar a ira do normando.

— Meu senhor? — disse em voz baixa.

— Você vai se encarregar de manter este quarto limpo e preparar o banho quando Lady Bella ordenar. Rosalie pode ajudá-la. — Apontou para Bella e berrou, assustando as duas mulheres. — E vai impedir que ela levante qualquer coisa mais pesada do que um copo.

Esme quase deu um suspiro de alívio, mas conteve-se vendo a carranca de Edward. Apressou-se em preparar o banho, olhando para Bella, que, por sua vez, olhava espantada para o normando. Quando ele começou a tirar a calça, Esme saiu discretamente do quarto e fechou a porta. Edward entrou na água quente e encostou a cabeça na beirada da banheira, esperando que o calor aliviasse o cansaço da longa viagem, absorto em seus pensamentos, naquele dia quase levara Huno ao limite de suas forças.

Bella voltou à costura, olhando para Edward entre um ponto e outro.

— Meu senhor — murmurou ela, depois de algum tempo. — Se sou uma escrava, por que manda outra pessoa me servir?

— Porque é escrava só para mim, para meu prazer e de mais ninguém!

— Eu não tinha intenção de informar mais ninguém sobre o meu estado, mas acho que não posso fazer mais nada agora. Parece que minha condição de escrava com filho é conhecida por toda Darkenwald.

— Eu sei — respondeu ele, secamente. — Tem muita gente aqui em Darkenwald com a língua solta.

— E vai me mandar para a Normandia, ou para outro lugar qualquer? — Bella precisava saber a resposta.

Edward olhou rapidamente para ela, lembrando de sua conversa com Jacob.

— Por que pergunta?

— Eu preciso saber monseigneur. Não quero ficar longe do meu povo.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Qual a diferença entre um normando e um saxão, para dizer que este é o seu povo e o da Normandia é o meu? Somos todos feitos de carne e ossos. O filho que carrega no ventre é meio normando, meio saxão. A quem ele vai empenhar sua lealdade?

Bella deixou o trabalho que fazia e olhou para Edward, que continuou a falar irritado, percebendo que ele não respondera à sua pergunta. Estaria fazendo isso deliberadamente porque tinha resolvido mandá-la embora?

— Não pode confiar em alguém que não seja saxão? — perguntou Edward. — Será que vai ficar sempre contra mim e a favor deles? Não sou diferente de qualquer inglês.

— Tem razão, meu senhor. Muitas vezes me faz lembrar um saxão.

Edward ficou calado. Saiu da banheira, vestiu-se e os dois desceram para o salão, onde comeram em silêncio, sob os olhares dos servos e dos normandos.

Bella estava sozinha no quarto, fazendo roupas para a criança. Há um mês que informara Edward de seu estado e estava chegando às raias do desespero. O normando saíra de manhã bem cedo e, aproveitando sua ausência, a língua de Victoria entrou em atividade. Bella lembrou as palavras de desprezo que a tinham feito deixar a mesa do almoço e se refugiar no quarto. Durante a refeição, Victoria perguntou casualmente se Bella já arrumara suas coisas e estava pronta para sair de Darkenwald, depois disse que Edward ia mandá-la para a Normandia assim que sua condição se tornasse aparente. Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça, tentando conter as lágrimas. Pelo menos estava no lugar que Victoria não se atrevia a invadir, onde podia encontrar um pouco de paz.

A própria Renne contribuíra para estragar o dia de Bella. Logo depois que ela subiu para o quarto, a mãe bateu na porta. Alegou que queria garantir o bem-estar da filha, mas na verdade pouco fez para isso. Implorou a Bella para ir embora com ela, dizendo que era preferível partir por sua vontade a esperar que Edward a expulsasse. A visita acabou em discussão e só quando Renne percebeu a profunda irritação da filha resolveu se retirar.

Finalmente sozinha, Bella começou a trabalhar nas roupinhas da criança e arrumou-as sobre a cama, pensando no pequenino ser que ia usá-las. Mas a inquietação não a deixou, pois, cada vez que pensava na criança, lembrava de sua mãe. Sofria vendo a mente de Renne cada vez mais perturbada e sabendo que não podia fazer coisa alguma.

"Não se pode fazer nada agora", suspirou ela. "É melhor esquecer o passado e pensar no futuro." Alisou um vestido do bebê. "Pobre criancinha. Será menino ou menina?" Sentiu um movimento, como se a criança estivesse respondendo e riu baixinho."Isso não me preocupa. Só queria que nascesse de um casamento verdadeiro e não como um bastardo."

Apanhou um pequeno cobertor e aconchegou-o na curva do braço. Foi até a janela, cantando uma canção de ninar, imaginando como seria segurar o próprio filho e senti-lo, confiante e seguro, contra seu peito. Talvez ela fosse a única pessoa capaz de amá-lo e dar a ele o calor e a bondade que alimentavam mais do que o leite materno.

Uma chuva leve tamborilava no peitoril da janela e a brisa do sul brincava com seus cabelos, trazendo o cheiro de coisas brotando da terra, o cheiro da primavera que logo chegaria. Ouviu um grito vindo do estábulo, acompanhado por várias vozes, anunciando a chegada de Edward e Emmett. Pensando que ele ia procurá-la imediatamente, como era seu costume, Bella apressou-se em guardar as roupas do bebê numa arca e fez uma rápida arrumação no quarto. Alisou o vestido e sentou na frente da lareira.

O tempo passou e Edward não apareceu.

Bella ouvia a voz dele na sala, conversando e rindo com seus homens.

Ele não se interessa mais pela minha companhia, pensou ela. Prefere agora ficar com os homens e com aquela assanhada da Tanya. Está se preparando para o dia em que vai me mandar embora para ter o seu filho onde seus olhos não possam ver a verdade. Bella entrecerrou os olhos. Isso não vai acontecer.

As lágrimas ameaçavam aflorar outra vez, mas balançando a cabeça, num gesto decidido, Bella cobriu o rosto com uma toalha molhada para diminuir o vermelho das pálpebras. Não precisava chorar. Edward era gentil com ela e ultimamente mais do que delicado, sobretudo depois de saber de sua condição. Não a procurava com tanta freqüência.

Na verdade, pensou ela com tristeza, pode-se dizer que a tratava com frieza. Certamente, agora que meu corpo começa a mudar, ele prefere as formas maduras da viúva.

Depois de uma batida leve na porta, Esme disse, no corredor.

— Minha senhora, o jantar está servido e meu senhor manda perguntar se a senhora vai descer ou prefere uma bandeja no quarto.

Nenhum consolo nessa delicadeza pensou Bella. Ele manda outra pessoa, em vez de vir pessoalmente.

— Dê-me um tempo, Esme — respondeu ela — e logo eu desço para jantar no salão. Muito obrigada.

Quando ela entrou na sala, Edward e os outros já estavam sentados à mesa. Ele se levantou com um sorriso, mas Bella, sem olhar para ele e sem sorrir, foi direto para a sua cadeira. Edward franziu a testa perguntando a si mesmo o que a aborrecia e, sem encontrar resposta, sentou-se ao lado dela.

O jantar estava bom, mas não especial, pois durante o inverno as provisões tinham diminuído consideravelmente. Consistia de um cozido de carne fresca de veado e de carneiro, com os vegetais menos perecíveis, um prato forte que forrava bem o estômago. A conversa era intermitente e desanimada e Edward e os outros cavaleiros bebiam mais do que de hábito. Ele tomava o vinho aos goles, notando que Bella mal tocava na comida. Parecia distanciada de tudo, tristonha e muito séria, como se tivesse perdido toda a alegria de viver. Só podia ser por causa da criança, pensou Edward e perguntava a si mesmo se Bella ia detestar aquele filho como sua mãe o detestara. Seria melhor mandar a criança para longe, onde pudesse ter amor e carinho. Edward sabia, por experiência própria, o quanto sofre uma criança que não é amada pela mãe. Não importava a opinião de Jacob, ele devia pensar no bem da criança. Conhecia um casal que há muito tempo desejava um filho. Seriam sem dúvida pais bons e amorosos.

Edward tinha de admitir que não entendia nada do temperamento de Bella. Qualquer pequeno gesto descuidado a irritava e ele sentia o gume das palavras de revolta nos lábios dela. Porém, na cama, continuava como antes, relutante a princípio, depois respondendo apaixonadamente as suas carícias. Ele pensava que conhecia as mulheres, disse para si mesmo, com um sorriso.

Victoria, notando a atitude de Bella, no fim do jantar aproximou-se do irmão e disse.

— Ultimamente você tem passado muito tempo fora de casa, Edward. Alguma coisa aqui perdeu o sabor? Ou talvez não goste desta casa?

Bella ergueu os olhos, compreendendo que Victoria se referia a ela. Percebeu que fora um erro descer para jantar, agora, no entanto não podia fazer mais nada a não ser enfrentar a situação ou se dar por vencida. Carlisle notou e procurou mudar de assunto.

— Os animais começam a sair da floresta, Edward — disse ele. — É sinal de que a primavera está próxima, bem como a névoa leve que temos tido ultimamente.

Victoria olhou para o pai com desprezo.

— Névoa leve! Não há dúvida de que o sul da Inglaterra quer nos ver tremendo de frio no meio desta umidade. Parece que, quando a neve não está açoitando meu rosto, a neblina está molhando meus cabelos. E quem se importa com a primavera? O tempo aqui é miserável o ano inteiro.

— Você devia se importar, Victoria — censurou o pai — pois na primavera vamos saber se Edward e até mesmo Guilherme terão sucesso na Inglaterra. A terra está cansada e sem forças, bem como os jovens saxões, e, se a colheita deste verão não for boa, nossos estômagos ficarão vazios no próximo inverno.

No silêncio que se seguiu, os copos foram rapidamente esvaziados e novamente enchidos por Rosalie e Jacob. Bella viu Edward olhar para Tanya e sua fúria cresceu, notando que, por causa do calor do fogo, o vestido da viúva estava aberto na frente, revelando os seios.

Terminado o jantar, os homens continuavam sentados e a conversa se animou. Jasper apanhou sua cítara para acompanhar as canções obscenas de Willian e Emmett. Os cavaleiros pediram mais vinho e cerveja e Jacob pôs os odres de pele e as jarras na frente deles.

Tanya terminou seu trabalho e ficou vendo a animação dos homens, que apostavam quem bebia mais. Eric ofereceu a ela um copo de cerveja. Sem hesitar, ela aceitou e ergueu o copo de chifre bem alto, antes de sorrir para os homens que a observavam. Levou o copo aos lábios e, entre exclamações de encorajamento, esvaziou-o uma vez. Bateu com o copo vazio na mesa, olhando desafiadoramente para os homens. Jasper foi o primeiro a imitar o feito, seguido de Willian. Eric preferiu deixar passar sua vez, pois já havia bebido muito, mas Emmett tratou de encher o copo dele até a borda, até o pobre cavaleiro pedir para parar. Respirando fundo, Eric começou beber. Jasper dedilhou sua cítara e começaram a cantar ao ritmo de cada gole. Eric terminou e todos aplaudiram quando, com gesto de triunfo, ele passou a língua na borda do copo para tomar a última gota. Sentou então e, comum sorriso beatífico, escorregou para debaixo da mesa.

Emmett deu uma gargalhada quando Carlisle encheu uma jarra com água e jogou no rosto do cavaleiro.

— Acorde Eric! — riu ele. — A noite mal começou e vai perder uma boa rodada de cerveja se continuar dormindo.

Eric levantou do chão e tentou ficar de pé, balançando para frente e para trás. A cítara de Jasper acompanhava o movimento oscilante do cavaleiro. Rindo, Tanya segurou a mão de Eric e o conduziu numa lenta dança. Os homens aplaudiam e até Edward riu, divertindo-se com a brincadeira. Bella não estava achando nenhuma graça. Para ela, eram homens adultos fazendo brincadeiras de criança. Eram todos cavaleiros de Guilherme e guerreiros experientes, mas cabriolavam e olhavam com malícia para o vestido aberto de Tanya como meninos tolos.

Eric, animado, tentou abraçar Tanya para dançar ao seu modo, mas ela, rindo, o empurrou. O cavaleiro cambaleou para trás, até cair sentado num banco. A viúva continuou sua dança e parou na frente de Jasper, batendo o pé, até ele acertar o ritmo em seu instrumento. Todos começaram a bater palmas, acompanhando as batidas rápidas dos pés da mulher. Tanya parou por um instante com as mãos na cintura, depois começou a dançar, com movimentos sensuais de todo o corpo. Edward virou para ver, estendendo as longas pernas na frente da cadeira.

Tanya percebeu esse movimento e sua chance. Começou a dançar na direção dele, ignorando o olhar fuzilante de Bella, erguendo e balançando a saia, enquanto Jasper apressava o ritmo da música. Então, ela estava dançando entre os pés de Edward, com passos leves e rápidos. De repente, ela se afastou e, com um último rodopio, ajoelhou-se na frente do normando. Seu corpete se abriu mais com o movimento, deixando muito pouco à imaginação dos homens e mostrando a Edward a beleza madura e firme de seu corpo.

Bella ficou tensa e olhou para Edward, que não parecia nem um pouco aborrecido e batia palmas e gritava sua aprovação, como seus homens. Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lágrimas e, quando Jasper começou outra música, convidando Tanya para nova dança, Bella virou sua cadeira, para não ver mais o espetáculo. Dobrando outra vez as pernas, Edward voltou-se para tomar um gole de cerveja. Olhou para o decote de Tanya, tamborilando com os dedos na mesa. Ninguém podia adivinhar seus pensamentos, mas Victoria sorriu, vendo a expressão sombria de Bella e a batida dos dedos do irmão. Nessa noite, o lorde e sua amante não pareciam nem um pouco um casal de namorados e, pensando nisso, Victoria riu alto, um som raro que despertou a atenção de todos. Edward olhou surpreso para a irmã e Bella recolheu-se mais na sua tristeza, sabendo muito bem o motivo da satisfação de Victoria. Tanya continuou a dançar e Bella, quieta em sua cadeira, sentia a dúvida, como uma maré devastadora inundando sua resolução. Em pouco tempo Edward não ia mais se interessar por ela. Já estava procurando caça mais interessante. E a mais interessante, no momento, parecia ser Tanya.

Quando Edward inclinou-se para Emmett e riu de alguma coisa que a bem-dotada viúva acabava de dizer, Bella levantou e saiu da sala silenciosamente, sem que ninguém notasse, a não ser Jasper. Tomou o atalho que levava à cabana de Renne, pensando em passar a noite com a mãe e, depois, morar com ela, deixando Edward livre para procurar uma companhia mais agradável. Estava cansada de ter suas esperanças desfeitas por aquela eterna negação. Seus sonhos só podiam levá-la a mais sofrimento e frustração. Sentia-se vencida, incapaz de continuar. Seu maior medo era de que ele a mandasse embora. Edward jamais negou essa possibilidade e ultimamente falava muito na Normandia, na frente dela, como preparando-a para a mudança, garantindo que era um bom lugar, onde uma criança podia crescer e, ser feliz. Oh, sim! Ele pretendia se livrar dos dois.

Andou apressadamente pela trilha estreita, como na noite de volta a Londres, quando Edward perguntara sobre Jacob. Sorriu com amargura, pensando que Edward podia questionar sua fidelidade, mas ela não podia questionar a dele. Uma escrava! Nada mais do que isso. Uma escrava para obedecer a suas ordens e suportar seu peso na cama, sem o direito de dizer sim ou não.

Abriu a porta da cabana e viu a mãe sentada na frente da lareira perto das sobras do jantar. Renne ergueu os olhos com uma expressão quase normal e fez sinal para a filha entrar.

— Entre, minha beleza. O calor do fogo dá bem para nós duas. Bella adiantou-se devagar e Renne apanhou uma manta de pele para agasalhar os ombros da filha.

— Ah, meu bem, por que sair nesse frio? Não se importa com você nem com o bebê? O que a faz deixar o quarto do senhor e procurar abrigo na minha pobre cabana a esta hora da noite?

— Minha mãe, acho que vou ficar aqui de agora em diante — suspirou Bella, com um soluço.

— O quê? O bastardo a expulsou? Aquele nojento asno normando a pôs para fora de casa? — Os olhos de Renne brilharam de fúria por um momento e depois ela sorriu. — Um bastardo para o bastardo, é isso que vai dar a ele. Vai ficar furioso cada vez que olhar para o cabelo louro do bebê.

Bella ficou tensa e balançou a cabeça.

— O que eu temo é que ele esteja planejando me mandar para longe, onde não precise ver o filho bastardo.

— Mandar embora? — exclamou Renne, olhando para a filha. — Não vai deixar que ele a mande para longe de mim — era quase uma pergunta.

Bella deu de ombros, procurando abafar a dor intensa.

— Ele é o senhor aqui e eu não passo de uma escrava. Não posso dizer nada.

— Pois então fuja, minha filha. Antes que ele faça o que está planejando — implorou Renne. — Pelo menos uma vez pense em você. O que pode fazer por nosso povo se estiver na Normandia ou em outro país distante? Fuja comigo para o norte, onde podemos pedir abrigo à nossa gente. Podemos ficar lá até o bebê nascer.

Bella ficou sentada em silêncio, olhando as chamas, até a tora de madeira ficar negra e calcinada. Agora, só pensava em fugir. Será que ele ia se importar? Ou ficaria aliviado por se ver livre dela e do filho? Não lhe agradava a ideia de deixar o lugar onde nascera, o único lar que jamais conhecera. Porém, a atitude de Edward nos últimos dias não lhe deixava outra escolha, pois não podia se imaginar feliz na Normandia. Encostou a cabeça nas mãos, sabendo que a decisão estava sendo imposta à sua vontade.

— Sim — murmurou e a mãe teve de se esforçar para ouvir. — É a melhor coisa. Se ele não me encontrar, não pode me mandar para fora da Inglaterra.

Renne bateu palmas feliz e ensaiou alguns passos de dança no pequeno espaço da cabana.

— Bastardo! Bastardo! Normando inimigo! Estaremos longe antes que você dê por nossa falta.

Bella, sem se contagiar com o entusiasmo de Renne, foi até a porta.

— Arrume tudo que é seu ao romper do dia, minha mãe. Ele vai a Cregan de manhã e logo depois partimos para o norte. Fique pronta. Volto pela última vez para a cama dele para que não desconfie de nosso plano.

Bella voltou para o solar e Renne ficou sentada, olhando para o fogo, rindo, satisfeita. Bella entrou e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Edward estava encostado na parede de pedra da lareira, Jasper dedilhava uma música suave e Tanya dançava na frente deles como se fosse uma sereia tentadora do Nilo. Sob o vestido solto, preso apenas nos ombros, os seios ondulavam suavemente, com os bicos marcando a fazenda fina. Bella imaginou se o vestido estava preso por um encantamento que fascinava os homens, todos à espera de que ele caísse.

Os olhos de Edward percorreram a sala e finalmente a encontraram. Bella caminhou para a escada. Tanya, acompanhando o olhar do normando, voltou-se e começou a dançar na frente de Bella, expondo a ela seus talentos. Bella olhou friamente para a mulher e Jasper, embaraçado, parou de tocar. Tanya voltou-se furiosa para o cavaleiro e Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para subir a escada com tranquila dignidade. Edward passou pela viúva rapidamente e alcançou Bella no topo da escada.

— Onde você foi? — perguntou ele, em voz baixa. — Saiu tão de repente que pensei que estava se sentindo mal.

— Estou muito bem, meu senhor. Peço desculpas se o deixei preocupado. Fui ver se minha mãe precisava de alguma coisa.

Edward abriu a porta do quarto para ela, depois fechou-a e ficou parado observando Bella, que começou a se despir no canto mais escuro, de costas para ele. O normando apreciou uma vez mais as pernas longas e esbeltas, os quadris, a cintura, ainda fina. Quando ela se deitou, pôde ver os seios fartos e redondos rapidamente, antes de Bella se cobrir com as mantas de pele. Edward aproximou-se da cama e, tomando-a nos braços, beijou-a. Depois, com os lábios nos cabelos levemente perfumados, murmurou.

— Ah, mulher, você é o mais belo e perfeito prazer. O que eu faria com minhas horas de lazer se a tirassem de mim?

Bella virou o rosto e suspirou.

— Meu senhor, eu não sei. O que acha que faria? — Rindo, ele acariciou com os lábios o ombro dela.

— Eu procuraria outra mulher tão bela e sensual e talvez então ficasse satisfeito — disse ele, provocando. !

Bella não gostou da resposta.

— Seria bom — disse — encontrar uma mulher talentosa como Tanya, para quando precisasse de distração.

Rindo, Edward levantou-se, despiu-se e voltou para a cama. Bella estava de costas para ele, mas isso não o preocupou, pois muitas das noites mais agradáveis passadas com ela começaram desse modo. Encostou o corpo no dela e afastou o cabelo da nuca macia, pois seus lábios estavam sedentos do sabor de sua pele.

Bella não conseguiu se negar a ele, mesmo com o plano de fuga decidido em sua mente. Só deixando-o poderia recuperar um pouco da auto-estima. Porém, seria perseguida para sempre pelas lembranças daquelas cariciais que a levavam ao auge do prazer. Com um suspiro, entregou-se completamente, respondendo a cada beijo com outro e apertando-o contra si, como se não quisesse perdê-lo. Juntos atingiram o auge do prazer e, depois da tempestade, descansando nos braços dele, Bella chorou silenciosamente por longo tempo.


	20. Chapter 19

Bella acordou com a luz que entrava pelas frestas das janelas e sonolenta estendeu a mão para o lado. O travesseiro estava vazio e, olhando em volta, verificou que Edward já saíra. Sentou na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, pensando em seus planos para aquele dia. Tudo parecia um pesadelo horrível, mas quando Renne bateu levemente na porta, alguns minutos mais tarde, viu que não era sonho. Renne entrou e começou a juntar apressadamente a roupa de Bella, mas a filha a deteve.

— Não. Levo só este vestido velho que Victoria me deixou. Os outros são dele... — acrescentou com um soluço sentido. — Para Tanya, se ele quiser.

Não importava o fato de Edward tê-los dado para ela. Cada vez que olhasse para aqueles vestidos, ia lembrar-se de tudo que acontecera entre os dois e ela não queria mais lembranças do que as que já levava no coração.

Chamou Esme e, fazendo-a jurar que guardaria segredo, pediu para ajudá-las nos preparativos da fuga. Depois de tentar inutilmente convencer Bella a desistir do plano, Esme resolveu fazer o que ela pedia. Mandou Paul arriar seu cavalo antigo e, sem saber que era para Bella, ele obedeceu. Quando viu o velho animal, Renne reclamou furiosa.

— Leve a cinzenta, precisamos da sua resistência. Bella balançou a cabeça e disse, com voz firme.

— Não, é este ou nenhum. Não quero que um belo animal marque minha passagem por estas terras.

— O normando lhe deu o cavalo de presente, bem como os vestidos que está deixando. São seus e seria mais um castigo para ele levá-los também.

— Não vou embora levando seus presentes — disse Bella.

— Comam alguma coisa antes de partir, eu imploro. — Disse Esme, na tentativa de prolongar a ida das duas mulheres.

Bella, vendo a mãe, decidiu aceitar a oferta de Esme e as três mulheres entraram no solar.

A conversa seguia animada na sala, com Carlisle dizendo a Jacob que se casaria em breve. Bella parou assim que ouviu Carlisle e este, percebendo o movimento, se virou para as mulheres paradas à porta.

— Oh, meu amor, eu estava contando as boas novas à Jacob.

Esme sorriu apaixonada para seu futuro marido, mas parou ao lembrar-se do motivo que fazia sua senhora partir tão triste.

— Sim, querido — e virando-se para Renne e Bella, lhes disse. — Eu aceitei a proposta de casamento de Carlisle.

Bella ficou emocionada e abraçou a amiga. Ela merecia ser feliz ao lado de um bom homem.

— Parabéns, Esme. Você merece toda felicidade do mundo.

— Você também merece, minha senhora.

Entraram para comer algo e Bella notou que Esme não comentava seu futuro casamento com ela. Bella se sentiu agradecida por sua amiga poupá-la nesse momento.

A escolha da comida para a viagem também não agradou Renne.

— Vamos morrer de fome. Você nos faz viajar com este animal imprestável e ainda por cima não leva nada para comer.

— Encontraremos mais — disse Bella, encerrando o assunto. Esme as viu desaparecer numa curva da estrada e voltou para a casa enxugando uma lágrima.

Era quase noite e Esme não podia se livrar da tristeza que lhe apertava o coração. Observou Tanya experimentando a carne de veado que estava preparando para o jantar. Sabia que Tanya ia ficar contente com a partida de Bella e aquelas tentativas dela para conquistar o normando a preocupavam. Esme sabia que Edward era um homem honrado e todos podiam ver que Bella era importante para ele.

Esme lembrou com desgosto a noite anterior.

— Por que você insiste em provocar Lorde Edward? — perguntou ela. — Vai se contentar com o papel de prostituta se Lady Bella vier a ser a dona de Darkenwald?

— É quase impossível que isso aconteça — disse Tanya. — Edward admite que odeia as mulheres.

Esme disse zangada.

— Acha que um homem odeia a mulher que carrega seu filho no ventre?

Tanya deu de ombros.

— Isso não é amor, é desejo.

— E você quer que ele a deseje do mesmo modo até sua barriga crescer também? — Perguntou Esme, incrédula. — Ontem à noite você dançou na frente dele como Salomé para aquele rei. Pediria a ele a cabeça de Bella?

Tanya sorriu.

— Se Bella fosse embora — suspirou ela — Edward seria meu.

— Pois ela vai embora — disse Esme, com amargura. — Está feliz?

Tanya arregalou os olhos escuros, surpresa e Esme balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Sim, neste momento ela está fugindo dele. Leva apenas a mãe, o filho dele e a velha égua para a mãe montar.

— Ele sabe? — perguntou Tanya.

— Vai saber quando voltar de Cregan, pois eu vou dizer. Ela me mandou guardar segredo, mas temo por sua segurança. Há lobos nas florestas que ela vai atravessar. Não posso ficar em silêncio e deixar que ela seja atacada por animais selvagens ou humanos que não se importariam com sua condição delicada.

— Como podemos saber se Edward vai atrás dela ou não? — Tanya deu de ombros. — De qualquer modo, logo Bella estará com o corpo deformado e ele não vai mais querer saber dela.

— Tanya, seu coração está dentro de uma bainha de gelo. Nunca imaginei que fosse tão impiedosa nem tão determinada a conseguir o que quer.

Tanya exclamou furiosa.

— Estou farta de suas censuras e de sua simpatia por aquela mulher. Ela não fez nada por mim. Não lhe devo nada.

— Se algum dia precisar dela — disse Esme em voz baixa — rezo a Deus que Bella tenha mais compaixão por você.

— Não é muito provável que eu precise de sua ajuda — disse Tanya, dando de ombros. — Além disso, ela já se foi.

— O povo de Darkenwald vai sentir falta dela. Não pode pedir a ninguém mais o que minha senhora Bella lhe dava.

— Minha senhora, minha senhora! — imitou Tanya. — Ela não é a minha senhora, nem jamais será. Serei mais esperta. Vou fazer Edward me amar e me desejar só para ele.

— Lorde Edward — corrigiu Esme.

Tanya sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios, como antecipando um apetitoso banquete.

— Logo será só Edward para mim.

Ouviram o ruído dos cavalos passando na direção do estábulo. Esme levantou-se e olhou para Tanya.

— Ele está de volta e eu vou contar. Se ele não for atrás dela, pode ficar certa de que eu a culparei pela morte de Lady Bella, pois é quase certo que vai morrer na floresta.

— Culpar a mim? — exclamou Tanya. — Tudo que fiz foi desejar que ela se fosse e ela foi por vontade própria.

— Sim — concordou Esme. — Mas é como se você a tivesse empurrado para fora.

Tanya virou-se para a lareira, furiosa.

— Pouco me importa. Saia da minha frente. Estou feliz porque ela se foi.

Com um suspiro, Esme foi para o estábulo, onde Edward e seus homens tiravam os arreios dos cavalos. Aproximou-se hesitante de Huno e olhou nervosamente para Edward. Ele conversava com Emmett e só notou a presença dela quando Esme o puxou pela manga. Com uma das mãos no dorso de Huno, ele se voltou, sorrindo ainda e ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

— Meu senhor — disse Esme, em voz baixa. — A senhora se foi.

O sorriso desapareceu e os olhos de Edward ficaram frios como gelo.

— O que está dizendo?

Esme engoliu em seco, quase desejando não ter dito nada. Mas repetiu.

— Lady Bella se foi, meu senhor — disse ela. Torceu as mãos. — Logo depois que o senhor saiu esta manhã, meu senhor.

Com um único movimento, Edward apanhou a sela do chão e jogou-a nas costas de Huno, que bufou surpreso. Com o joelho encostado no flanco do cavalo e as rédeas entre os dedos firmes, ele perguntou.

— Ela foi para o norte, é claro. Para Londres?

— Para o norte, sim, mas não para Londres. Acho que mais para oeste, a fim de passar por fora da cidade, à procura de asilo com um dos clãs do norte — respondeu ela e acrescentou. — Onde não estão os normandos, meu senhor.

Com uma praga, Edward montou. Viu Emmett preparando-se para acompanhá-lo e o deteve.

— Não, Emmett, vou sozinho. Mais uma vez quero que fique e tome conta de minhas terras até a minha volta.

Olhou para o estábulo e viu tudo em ordem, a égua que dera para Bella no lugar de sempre.

— Ela não levou nenhum cavalo ou carroça? Como está fugindo? A pé? — perguntou para Esme.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Minha senhora levou só aquele cavalo velho, alguns cobertores e pouca coisa mais. Vão parecer saxãs pobres, fugindo da guerra. — Lembrou com tristeza a própria jornada e continuou, apressadamente. — Temo por ela, meu senhor. Os tempos não são bons e os animais carniceiros estão por toda parte. Os lobos... — parou de falar e ergueu para ele os olhos cheios de medo.

— Acalme seus temores, Esme — disse Edward, inclinando-se para frente, na sela. — Esta noite você ganhou um lugar para os próximos cem anos.

Edward partiu para o norte, Huno devorando velozmente a distância.

Esme ficou parada, até não ouvir mais o tropel do cavalo. Depois, balançou a cabeça e sorriu. A despeito do porte ameaçador e do gosto pela luta, aquele homem tinha um coração bastante sofrido. Por isso ele falava rudemente e blasfemava, dizendo que não precisava de ninguém para esconder os próprios sentimentos. Por isso, escolheu a carreira das armas, talvez esperando que seu tormento terminasse na ponta de alguma espada. Mas agora cavalgava noite adentro para alcançar um amor que fugia como um falcão amestrado que, de repente, tivesse se libertado e se recusasse a pousar na luva que o esperava.

Edward estava ainda com sua cota de malha e a capa longa enfunava atrás dele. Tirou o elmo para que o vento do inverno o impedisse de sentir sono. Sentia os músculos fortes de Huno e sabia que em poucas horas percorreria o que Bella devia ter percorrido num dia.

A lua alta no céu negro parecia sugar a névoa dos pântanos. Edward calculava pela subida da lua o momento em que devia procurar a luz de uma fogueira. Olhou para o norte, tentando compreender o que levara Bella a tomar essa decisão. Não lembrava de ter acontecido nada nos últimos dias que desse motivo a essa fuga. Mas o que ele sabia sobre as mulheres, a não ser que não se pode confiar nelas?

Bella verificou a rédea amarrada numa árvore e passou a mão no flanco trêmulo do velho animal.

Não passamos de um banquete para os lobos, pensou ela, desprevenidas e indefesas.

Levou a mão às costas, tentando aliviar uma dor surda e voltou para perto do fogo, onde Renne dormia tranqüilamente na terra úmida, enrolada num cobertor. Bella estremeceu quando a brisa fria fez estalar os galhos das árvores despidos pelo inverno e mais ainda quando um uivo distante anunciou a presença de lobos no campo. Sentou ao lado do fogo, atiçando-o distraída, pensando na cama quente onde podia estar agora, com Edward. Sua intenção não era parar na floresta. Esperava alcançar a cidade mais próxima dentro de mais ou menos duas horas, antes que a fadiga da mãe as impedisse de prosseguir. Mas a velha égua mancou de uma pata, obrigando-as a acampar à noite.

Abraçando os joelhos, Bella olhava pensativamente para o fogo. Devido à sua imobilidade, a criança fez um leve movimento. O bebê estava satisfeito, embalado pelo calor, no refúgio seguro do ventre da mãe. Bella sorriu e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Um bebê, pensou ela maravilhada. Um tesouro, um milagre, uma doce alegria quando dois seres se unem por amor e fazem um filho.

Oh, Deus, se ao menos ela e Edward pudessem ter certeza de que era dele. Mas a dúvida pairava sobre eles, pondo o rosto de James entre os dois, como se fosse mais do que simples imaginação. Porém, mesmo que fosse de James, ela não podia abandonar o filho e mandá-lo para longe, assim como não podia suportar a idéia de viver longe de seu lar. Agora, pelo menos Edward não teria mais de olhar para ela e perguntar a si mesmo de quem era aquele filho.

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos outra vez e desceram pelo rosto.

— Oh, Edward — suspirou ela, tristemente. — Se eu fosse sua prometida e não tivesse sido violentada por James, talvez eu conquistasse seu coração, mas vejo que seus olhos começam a se afastar de meu corpo para o corpo mais harmonioso da viúva Tanya. Não pude suportar o modo com que você olhava para ela... Ou terá sido minha imaginação que pôs o desejo em seus olhos?

Bella encostou o queixo nos joelhos e olhou para a floresta escura, com a visão embaciada pelas lágrimas que corriam livremente agora. Tudo estava quieto. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado, prendendo-a para sempre no limbo do presente. Até as estrelas pareciam ter fugido do céu escuro, pois duas luzes brilhantes apareciam na escuridão.

Com um frio na espinha, Bella ergueu a cabeça devagar e olhou atentamente para os dois pontos de luz. Paralisada de medo, compreendeu que não eram estrelas, mas dois olhos que a observavam. Outros apareceram e a sombra além da fogueira parecia cheia de pedaços de carvão em brasa. Um a um, os lobos se aproximaram com as mandíbulas abertas e as línguas de fora como se estivessem rindo da vítima indefesa. A pobre égua velha bufou e tremeu. Bella pôs outra tora no fogo, segurou um pequeno ramo de árvore numa das mãos e a adaga na outra. Agora que os lobos estavam mais perto do fogo, ela contou uma dúzia deles, rosnando e se empurrando, como se estivessem disputando o melhor lugar para o ataque. De repente, uma voz mais forte soou na noite com um rugido e os lobos se afastaram um pouco, com os rabos entre as pernas, quando um animal, duas vezes maior do que os outros, caminhou para a luz do fogo. Ele olhou em volta tranqüilamente, deu as costas para Bella e com outro rugido fez os lobos recuarem mais um pouco, parando na margem da clareira. Voltou para ela os olhos extremamente inteligentes e, antes que pudesse adivinhar seu intento, Bella murmurou, com voz rouca.

— Edward!

O animal negro deitou na frente dela, perfeitamente manso e à vontade, como qualquer cão treinado.

Bella largou o galho fino que segurava e embainhou a adaga. O lobo abriu as mandíbulas como se estivesse sorrindo e confirmando a trégua. Descansou a cabeça nas patas dianteiras, mas os olhos alerta não a deixaram por um momento. Bella recostou no tronco da árvore, sentindo-se tão segura no meio da floresta quanto se sentia em Darkenwald.

Um lobo rosnou no escuro e Bella acordou, de um sono breve. O lobo grande ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a floresta, atrás dela, mas não se levantou. Bella esperou, sentindo a tensão crescer cada vez mais. Então uma pedra rolou e ela virou a cabeça devagar.

—Edward! — exclamou ela.

O normando entrou na clareira puxando Huno pela rédea, olhou para ela, depois para o animal ao lado do fogo. Bella o viu se aproximar com alívio e surpresa, pois estava quase convencida de que ele era uma espécie de lobisomem, como diziam alguns e se transformara naquele lobo enorme para protegê-la.

O animal se levantou, sacudiu o corpo e seus olhos amarelos brilharam quando se encontraram com os de Edward, no outro lado do fogo. Finalmente o lobo deu-lhes as costas e, com um uivo para sua matilha, desapareceu na noite. A floresta ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Por fim, Edward suspirou e disse com humor.

— Madame, a senhora é uma tola. — Bella ergueu o queixo e respondeu.

— E o senhor é um tratante.

— Concordo — ele sorriu. — Mas vamos partilhar o conforto desta clareira até o raiar do dia.

Amarrou Huno ao lado da égua cansada e deu aos dois animais uma ração que tirou do alforje em sua sela. Resignada, a despeito do fracasso da fuga, Bella sentiu-se reconfortada com a presença dele e não resistiu quando Edward tirou a cota de malha e, deitando ao lado dela, envolveu os dois com sua pesada capa.

Renne acordou de repente e levantou resmungando, para pôr mais lenha no fogo. Parou quando viu Huno ao lado da velha égua e depois Edward ao lado de Bella.

— Ah! — rosnou ela. — Vocês, normandos traiçoeiros, sabem como fazer uma cama quente em qualquer lugar, não é mesmo? — Voltou para sua esteira e, com um ultimo olhar para Edward, disse. — Basta eu dar as costas por um momento! — Deitou-se e cobriu-se até o pescoço.

Bella, com um sorriso satisfeito, aconchegou-se mais a Edward. Renne não gostou de ver o normando, mas o coração de Bella cantava feliz por estar outra vez nos braços dele.

— Está com frio? — murmurou Edward, com os lábios nos cabelos dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Edward não podia ver o brilho de suprema felicidade nos olhos dela. Com o corpo encostado no dele e a cabeça no ombro forte, Bella sentia o conforto e a segurança de sua cama em Darkenwald.

— O bebe está se mexendo — disse Edward, com voz rouca. — É sinal de força.

Bella mordeu o lábio, tomada por uma incerteza repentina. Ele raramente falava sobre a criança e quando o fazia era para tranquilizá-la de um modo ou de outro. Porém, Bella se preocupava com o modo com que ele olhava para a sua barriga, como querendo se convencer de que o filho era seu.

— Agora, ele se mexe constantemente — disse Bella, em voz baixa.

— Isso é bom. — Edward puxou a capa mais para cima e fechou os olhos.

De manhã muito cedo, Bella acordou com o movimento de Edward. Ele se levantou e entrou na floresta. Sentada, Bella puxou a capa até o queixo e olhou em volta. Renne dormia ainda, com o corpo encolhido, como que para impedir que o mundo e a realidade a perturbassem.

Desembaraçando os cabelos com os dedos, Bella espreguiçou-se, feliz com a beleza da manhã. O orvalho brilhava nas hastes de relva, enfeitando com pequenos brilhantes uma teia de aranha. Os pássaros voavam entre as árvores e um coelho passou rapidamente no meio do mato. Bella respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões com a fragrância de coisas que renasciam. Suspirou contente com o mundo e com suas maravilhas e ergueu o rosto para os raios de sol que invadiam a clareira. Como era belo o orvalho da manhã. Como era maravilhoso o canto dos pássaros. Por um momento, Bella perguntou a si mesma o porquê de tanta felicidade. Deveria estar desapontada com o fracasso de sua fuga. Afinal, talvez fosse mandada para a Normandia. Porém, a primavera enchia de contentamento seu coração.

Ouviu os passos de Edward atrás dela e voltou-se com um sorriso. O normando parou por um momento, como que estranhando aquela atitude, mas depois sentou ao lado dela. Apanhou o embrulho de comida e, depois de examinar o conteúdo, olhou para ela interrogativamente.

— Uma perna de carneiro? Um pão? Vejo que se preparou muito bem para essa jornada.

— Victoria guarda muito bem sua despensa. Ela conta cada grão e se eu tirasse mais alguma coisa ia chamar atenção.

Renne acordou, passou a mão nas costas doloridas e disse com um sorriso.

— Deve perdoar minha filha, meu senhor. Ela não entende bem certas coisas. Achou que iam nos chamar de ladras se tirássemos um pouco da nossa comida.

— Encontraríamos pessoas mais generosas assim que deixássemos as terras de Guilherme.

Edward disse com sarcasmo.

— Está falando dos saxões, daqueles heróis do norte, sem dúvida.

— Aqueles amigos leais nos receberiam de braços abertos e nos ajudariam como vítimas do Duque bastardo — disse Renne.

— Guilherme é rei por aclamação de todos, menos de vocês duas. Aqueles seus malditos amigos leais. Os clãs do norte cobram um pedágio muito caro nas suas estradas e pessoas muito mais ricas do que vocês chegaram ao fim da viagem completamente sem dinheiro.

— Ah! — Renne sacudiu a mão para ele, zangada. — Você tagarela como um corvo com crupe. O tempo vai dizer quem conhece melhor os saxões, um aventureiro normando ou uma pessoa de puro sangue inglês.

Encerrando o assunto, Renne entrou na floresta.

Edward cortou uma fatia de pão e um pedaço de carne para Bella. Serviu-se também, mas em maior quantidade e começaram a comer o desjejum frio. O normando olhou para o vestido que ela usava.

— Você não trouxe dinheiro nem ouro para a viagem? — Ele sabia a resposta e continuou. — Posso imaginar você na cama de um saxão do norte, mas sua mãe teria mais dificuldade para pagar a passagem. — Riu, olhando atentamente para ela. — Porém, depois de pagar o pedágio, chérie, tenho certeza de que quase não ia conseguir passar da cama para o banco.

Bella balançou a cabeça, ignorando as observações grosseiras e lambeu os dedos delicadamente. Edward sentou bem perto dela.

— Francamente, meu amor, por que fugiu?

Bella ergueu os olhos, surpresa, mas percebeu que ele na verdade queria saber.

— Você tem tudo que uma mulher pode desejar — disse Edward, passando a ponta do dedo no braço dela. — Uma cama quente, um protetor forte. Um braço gentil para se apoiar. Comida farta e amor para mantê-la ocupada nas noites longas e frias.

— Tudo? — protestou Bella. — Oh, por favor, considere tudo que eu tenho. A cama de meu pai assassinado, que jaz agora num túmulo frio. Vejo meus protetores usarem a espada e o açoite. Na verdade, eu preciso mais proteger do que ser protegida. Não encontrei ainda um braço forte para me apoiar. A comida farta é distribuída mesquinhamente da despensa que foi minha. — Sua voz se embargou e as lágrimas lhe assomaram aos olhos. — E amor? Amor? Sou violentada por um idiota bêbado. Isso é amor? Sou escrava de um lorde normando. Isso é amor? Sou acorrentada aos pés da cama e ameaçada. — Segurou a mão dele e a encostou na sua barriga. — Sinta aqui. Ponha sua mão aqui e sinta o movimento da criança. Concebida com amor? Não posso dizer. Na verdade, eu não sei.

Edward abriu a boca para responder, mas Bella continuou, afastando a mão dele.

— Não, escute o que eu digo pelo menos uma vez e pense no que eu tenho. Sou maltratada na mesma casa em que brinquei quando era pequena, minha roupa e meus tesouros são roubados, um a um. Não posso dizer que possuo sequer um simples vestido, pois amanhã poderá estar no corpo de outra mulher. Meu único animal favorito, minha montaria, tem as pernas quebradas e é sacrificado. Diga-me, meu senhor Edward, o que eu tenho?

— Basta pedir. Se estiver dentro das minhas possibilidades, você terá.

Olhando para ele, Bella falou devagar.

— Edward, casaria comigo para dar um nome a esta criança? — Franzindo a testa, Edward pôs mais lenha no fogo.

— A eterna armadilha — resmungou ele — para apanhar o pé desprevenido.

— Ah — suspirou Bella. — Você satisfez seu desejo quando meu corpo era esbelto, mas agora não quer falar no assunto. Não precisa me falar de sua paixão por Tanya. Seus olhos traíam o desejo quando ela dançava na sua frente.

Edward olhou para ela surpreso.

— Desejo? Mas eu estava só me divertindo.

— Divertindo! — zombou Bella. — Era mais como um convite para a cama dela.

— Palavra de honra, senhora, nunca a vi procurando me distrair tão bem.

— O quê? — exclamou Bella estupefata. — Com este corpo? Queria que eu dançasse e fizesse papel ridículo?

— Está inventando desculpas. Continua tão esbelta quanto antes. Eu gostaria de ter seu carinho na cama, em vez de ser sempre atacado por sua língua.

Os olhos cor de chocolate brilharam de fúria.

— Quem sempre ataca com palavras ofensivas, meu senhor? Eu devia usar sua cota de malha para me defender de seus insultos grosseiros.

— Não sei agir como um galante namorado, como James. Acho difícil procurar agradar uma mulher, mas com você tenho sido generoso.

— Talvez me ame um pouco? — perguntou Bella, suavemente. Edward acariciou o braço dela.

— É claro, Bella — murmurou o normando. — Eu a amarei todas as noites, até você me pedir para parar.

Bella fechou os olhos, cerrou os dentes e gemeu alto.

— Nega que as minhas carícias despertam uma resposta em você? — perguntou Edward.

Com um suspiro, ela disse simplesmente.

— Sou sua escrava, meu senhor. O que deseja que sua escrava diga?

Irritado, Edward exclamou.

— Você não é minha escrava! Quando eu a acaricio, você corresponde.

Corando intensamente, Bella olhou para o lugar em que a mãe entrara na floresta, temendo que ela tivesse ouvido. Edward riu.

— Tem medo de que ela saiba que você gosta da cama de um normando? — Apoiou o braço no joelho dobrado e os dois se inclinaram para frente, aproximando as cabeças. — Você pode enganar sua mãe, mas eu sei a verdade. Não foi o que fazemos na cama que a fez fugir.

Com uma exclamação de raiva, Bella ergueu a mão aberta, mas Edward a segurou. Com um movimento rápido, ele a fez deitar de costas e imobilizou-a com o peso de seu corpo.

— Então, abusaram de sua honra. Por isso fugiu de mim depois de tantos meses?

Bella lutou em vão. Com o joelho entre os dela, ele a imobilizava com um braço. Bella sentiu os músculos tensos do corpo dele contra o seu e a mão forte em suas costas. Compreendendo que era inútil resistir, ela parou de lutar. As lágrimas desceram de seus olhos fechados.

— Você é cruel, Lorde Edward — soluçou ela. — Brinca comigo e zomba do que não posso controlar. Eu queria ser fria e indiferente, assim talvez suas carícias não fossem um tormento para mim.

Edward beijou de leve o nariz, as pálpebras fechadas e depois os lábios e nem naquele momento Bella conseguiu controlar a chama de desejo que a invadiu.

A voz de Renne estalou no ar da manhã.

— O que é isso? Um normando fazendo amor no chão molhado de orvalho. Meu senhor, não acha que devemos montar e seguir nosso caminho?

Renne riu alto do próprio humor. Edward sentou, passou a mão pelo cabelo e olhou para ela como se quisesse parti-la ao meio. Bella, sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, passou a mão na saia para tirar as hastes de relva.

Edward selou os cavalos. Dobrou o peitoral e o pôs na frente de sua sela, preferindo cavalgar mais à vontade naquela bela manhã. Com um gemido, Renne tentou alcançar o estribo e de repente viu-se erguida do chão para a sela da velha égua. Edward, já montado, olhou para Bella. Sorriu vendo a interrogação nos olhos dela.

— A égua está manca e não agüenta as duas.

Olhando friamente para ele, Bella perguntou, com altivez.

— Então eu vou a pé, meu senhor?

Edward apoiou o cotovelo no suporte dianteiro da sela.

— Não acha que merece?

Com um olhar furioso, Bella deu meia-volta e começou a longa caminhada para Darkenwald. Sorrindo, Edward levantou as rédeas e a seguiu. Renne fechou a retaguarda na velha égua.

O sol estava alto e a manhã quase no fim quando Bella parou e sentou num tronco caído para tirar uma pedra do sapato.

Edward esperou que ela erguesse os olhos e perguntou solícito.

— A senhora está cansada do passeio?

— A decisão foi sua, meu senhor — respondeu ela.

— Não, meu amor, não foi — negou ele, inocentemente. — Eu apenas perguntei se não era o que você merecia.

Bella olhou para ele e corou.

— Oh, seu bruto! — bateu com o pé no chão com tanta força que fez uma careta de dor.

Edward se afastou na sela.

— Venha, meu amor. Vai ser um dia muito cansativo se continuar a pé e quero chegar logo em casa.

Com relutância, Bella estendeu a mão e Edward ergueu-a para frente de sua sela, ajudando-a a passar o joelho para o outro lado. Renne zombou.

— Minha filha, é melhor andar do que aquecer o colo de um normando.

Edward olhou para ela e disse, gentilmente.

— Gostaria de fugir, velha rabugenta? Se quiser, olho para o outro lado com todo prazer.

Ouviram um som estranho e, quando viraram curiosos para Bella, ela estava imóvel, olhando para longe, mas os cantos de sua boca tremiam levemente, contendo um sorriso.

Continuaram a viagem, Renne atrás deles, resmungando e fazendo caretas para Edward.

Quando finalmente Huno diminuiu o passo, Bella começou a sentir sono. A sela era macia e espaçosa. Sentia o calor de Edward e via as mãos dele segurando as rédeas. Eram fortes e capazes de empunhar a lâmina larga e pesada, mas os dedos eram finos e podiam ser suaves quando preciso. Sorriu, lembrando a força daquelas mãos. Bella encostou-se a Edward, puxou o manto até o queixo, a cabeça apoiada no pescoço dele. Relaxou o corpo com um sorriso, deixando a cargo dele mantê-la firme na sela. Uma tarefa bastante agradável para Edward. A maciez do corpo dela e o perfume suave o provocavam, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se preocupava com a súbita mudança na atitude dela.

De repente, um grito estridente de Renne quebrou o silêncio. Bella acordou sobressaltada e olhou para a mãe.

— Não foi nada, só que estou engolindo muita poeira — choramingou ela. — Quer que eu morra de sede, astuto senhor, para fazer o que quiser com minha filha, sem ser perturbado por minhas censuras?

Edward saiu da estrada e parou na margem de um regato. Apeou e estendeu as mãos para ajudar Bella, depois de ajeitar a capa nos ombros dela. Olhou de soslaio para Renne e depois, com relutância, ajudou-a a descer.

— Hum— disse ela. — Tem muito que aprender sobre boas maneiras, normando. Tenho certeza de que violentou minha filha para fazer esse Filho.

— Mãe! — censurou Bella, mas Edward olhou atentamente para Renne.

— Como sabe, velha rabugenta, que esse filho é meu? — Renne olhou para ele e deu uma gargalhada.

— Ah, se o pequenino chegar com cabelo preto como a asa do corvo, então foi James quem trabalhou bem e se for da cor do trigo no verão, então é deste bastardo, sem dúvida. Mas — fez uma pausa e continuou, saboreando cada palavra — se a criança nascer com cabelos vermelhos como o sol da manhã — deu de ombros e abraçou o próprio corpo, satisfeita — então não vamos saber quem é o pai.

Edward virou de repente e levou os cavalos para beber água. Bella franziu a testa para a mãe, que, rindo feliz, desapareceu outra vez na floresta. Depois olhou para as costas largas de Edward. Pareciam frias e ameaçadoras e Bella compreendeu que ele preferia a companhia dos animais naquele momento. Com um suspiro, Bella entrou na floresta, reconhecendo que ele precisava resolver sozinho esse problema.

Quando voltou, Edward estava à sua espera com pão e carne cortada para os três. Ele continuava absorto em pensamentos e comeram em silêncio. Renne notou o estado de espírito do normando e sensatamente conteve sua língua.

Continuaram a viagem, Bella cochilando nos braços de Edward, saboreando o carinho com que ele a tratava. Quando chegaram a Darkenwald, ele a acordou falando em voz baixa em seu ouvido. Bella abriu os olhos e viu que já era noite. Edward desmontou e ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele para descer. Depois o normando olhou para Renne e viu que ela oscilava molemente na sela. À luz das tochas nos lados da porta, Bella viu que a mãe estava exausta e abatida. Segurou o braço dela e disse, em voz baixa.

— Venha, eu a levo até sua cabana. — Edward a deteve, com a mão estendida.

— Eu levo sua mãe. Vá para o quarto e me espere lá. Não demoro. — Renne olhou desconfiada para o normando antes de começar a andar na frente dele. Bella ficou parada, ouvindo os passos dos dois. Depois de um longo tempo avistou, entre as árvores, a luz fraca da lareira acesa na cabana. Então, com passos cansados, ela entrou e subiu a escada.

O quarto estava iluminado pela luz do fogo alto, aceso certamente por alguém que não duvidava do sucesso de Edward em tudo que fazia — provavelmente Emmett, sempre fiel e sempre preocupado com o conforto de seu chefe.

Com um suspiro, Bella começou a despir-se perto da lareira. Tirou a combinação e estendeu a mão para uma manta de pele da cama, mas, quando ouviu a porta se abrindo, segurou a combinação na frente do corpo para enfrentar o intruso.

— Então, você voltou — murmurou Victoria, encostada no batente da porta.

Bella estendeu o braço.

— Como vê, viva e respirando.

— É uma pena — suspirou Victoria. — Eu tinha esperança de que encontrasse um lobo faminto.

— Se quer mesmo saber, encontrei. Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento.

— Ah, o bravo bastardo — zombou Victoria. — Sempre provando seu valor.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Conhece muito pouco seu irmão, Victoria.

Victoria empertigou o corpo e avançou alguns passos, examinando Bella de alto a baixo.

— Admito que não compreendo por que ele sai no meio da noite à sua procura, quando dentro de pouco tempo vai mandá-la para a Normandia ou para outra terra distante. Tolice, sem dúvida e nenhum bom senso.

— Por que você o odeia tanto, Victoria? — perguntou Bella. — Alguma vez ele a prejudicou? Acho difícil compreender seu ódio.

Com um sorriso de desprezo, Victoria respondeu.

— Não pode mesmo compreender, saxã ordinária. Contenta-se em se abrir para ele na cama e fazer o que ele quer. O que vai conseguir dele a não ser mais bastardos?

Bella ergueu o queixo e conteve-se para não responder à altura. Percebeu um leve movimento e virando a cabeça viu Edward parado na porta, muito interessado na conversa, com os braços cruzados e o peitoral no ombro. Acompanhando o olhar de Bella, Victoria voltou-se também.

— Veio nos dar as boas-vindas, Victoria? — perguntou ele, com voz áspera.

Edward fechou a porta e atravessou o quarto, deixando a cota de malha ao lado do vestido de Bella. Depois, olhou para Victoria.

— Você não esconde o desprezo que sente por nós, Victoria. Não está feliz aqui? — perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.

— Feliz? Nesta casa miserável? — Indagou ela.

— Pode ir quando quiser — disse Edward, lentamente. — Ninguém vai impedir.

Com um olhar frio, ela perguntou.

— Está me expulsando, irmão? — Edward deu de ombros.

— Só estou dizendo que, se quiser ir embora, ninguém vai impedir.

— Se não fosse por meu pai, encontraria um meio de se livrar de mim — acusou Victoria.

— Tem razão — admitiu Edward com um sorriso irônico.

— O quê? O cavaleiro andante descobriu que ser senhor de terras tem certas desvantagens? — zombou ela. — Deve ser penoso para você tratar os problemas de seus servos e de sua casa quando, antes, só se importava consigo mesmo. Por que não admite que está sendo um fracasso aqui em Darkenwald?

— Sim, às vezes é cansativo — disse Edward, olhando diretamente para ela. — Mas tenho certeza de que sou capaz de arcar com esse peso.

— Um bastardo tentando provar que é digno de seus superiores. Dá para fazer rir uma imagem de madeira.

— Você acha engraçado, Victoria? — Edward sorriu e ficou de pé ao lado de Bella. Segurou um cacho de cabelo cor de cobre e o beijou ternamente, acariciando-a com o olhar. — Deve achar que nós todos merecemos seu desprezo, porque somos humanos e imperfeitos.

Observando a atenção dele para com Bella, Victoria ergueu os lábios com ironia.

— Alguns devem ser tolerados com mais paciência do que os outros.

— Oh? — Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu tinha a impressão de que você despreza a todos, sem exceção. Quem é o contemplado? — Esperou pensativo, por um momento, depois sorriu e, voltando-se para a irmã, perguntou. — James, talvez? Aquele tratante?

Victoria mais uma vez empertigou o corpo.

— Você, um bastardo, o que sabe sobre os bem-nascidos? — perguntou ela.

— Muita coisa — respondeu Edward. — Desde a minha juventude venho suportando o desprezo de pessoas como você e James. Sei muita coisa sobre os bem-nascidos e sei que não valem nem a bolsa de um mendigo, para mim. Se quer mesmo escolher um homem, Victoria, e dou o conselho sem cobrar nada, procure o coração, que dá a verdadeira medida do homem, não o que seus antepassados fizeram ou deixaram de fazer. Cuidado com James, irmã. É do tipo traiçoeiro, no qual nunca devemos confiar totalmente.

— Fala assim por inveja, Edward — acusou ela.

Ele riu e passou a mão no cabelo de Bella, fazendo-a estremecer.

— Acredite no que quiser, Victoria, mas não diga que não avisei. — Victoria foi até a porta, virou para trás, olhou para os dois friamente e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Edward riu e abraçou Bella, fazendo-a levantar o rosto para ele. Bella não resistiu, mas também não correspondeu como ele desejava. Quando os lábios de Edward pousaram levemente nos seus, ela procurou pensar em outra coisa, reagindo com frieza. Edward estranhou.

— O que a perturba? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Eu o desagrado, meu senhor? Qual é o seu desejo? Diga-me, que eu obedeço. Sou sua escrava.

Carrancudo, ele disse.

— Você não é minha escrava. Já disse isso uma vez hoje.

— Mas, meu senhor, estou aqui para o seu prazer. Uma escrava deve sempre obedecer a seu dono. Quer meus braços em volta do seu pescoço? — Segurando a combinação com uma das mãos, ela pôs a outra na nuca dele. — Quer o meu beijo? — Ficando na ponta dos pés, beijou os lábios dele de leve e abaixando o braço voltou à posição inicial. — Pronto. Eu lhe dei prazer, não dei?

Irritado, Edward tirou a túnica e dobrou-a. Sentou na beirada da cama para tirar a camisa. Quando ficou de pé para tirar a calça justa, Bella foi até a corrente ainda presa ao pé da cama e sentou no chão frio. Edward ergueu os olhos e ela enfiou o tornozelo na argola de metal e fechou-a com um estalo.

— Que diabo está fazendo? — exclamou ele, levantando-a do chão e fazendo com que ela soltasse a combinação. — Que diabo pensa que está fazendo? — repetiu ele, furioso.

Bella arregalou os olhos com fingida inocência.

— Os escravos não são acorrentados, meu senhor? Não sei muito bem como são tratados porque sou escrava há poucos meses. Desde a chegada dos normandos, meu senhor.

Praguejando impaciente, Edward abriu a argola, libertando o tornozelo dela. Ergueu-a do chão e atirou-a na cama.

— Você não é escrava — gritou ele.

— Sim, meu senhor — respondeu Bella, a custo contendo o riso. — Como quiser, senhor.

— Pelo amor de Deus! O que você quer de mim, mulher? — perguntou Edward, erguendo os braços, frustrado. — Já disse que não é escrava. O que mais você quer?

Bella bateu as pestanas tentadoramente.

— Só desejo agradá-lo, meu senhor. Por que está tão zangado? Estou aqui para fazer a sua vontade.

— O que preciso fazer para que me ouça? — exclamou ele. — Preciso anunciar para o mundo todo?

— Sim, meu senhor — disse Bella e Edward olhou para ela com mais atenção.

Por um momento, ele ficou indeciso, mas quando compreendeu Edward começou a se vestir outra vez. Quando chegou à porta parou, ouvindo a voz dela.

— Aonde vai, meu senhor?

— Vou procurar Emmett — resmungou. — Ele não me atormenta tanto.

Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta. Sorrindo, Bella se cobriu com as mantas de pele, abraçou o travesseiro dele e adormeceu.


	21. Chapter 20

**Só digo uma coisa:**

**Preparem seus corações!**

— Que mulher atrevida! — resmungava Edward, atravessando o pátio na direção do estábulo. — Quer que eu case com ela, anunciando para o mundo todo que é minha mulher. Não sou do tipo que se deixa dominar por ninguém. Ela tem que se contentar com o que tem.

— Tem mesmo? Você se contentou com o que tinha antes de tomá-la como sua? — Perguntou Emmett enquanto se ajeitava para entrar no Solar.

— Emmett, antes de tomá-la para mim ela tinha ao James. O que ela prefere? Que a devolva para aquele animal?

— Você a devolveria?

— Basta! Não vou discutir esse tipo de assunto com você. Percebo que Carlisle já o convenceu.

— Em verdade, Edward, Carlisle somente mostrou que agradar uma mulher não é se sujeitar a ela, mas buscar mais felicidade a si mesmo. E, meu amigo, ele estava totalmente certo. Quando pedi a mão da minha pequena em casamento, eu tive a melhor noite de minha vida. Sei que a quero sempre comigo, portanto, um papel não fará diferença para mim... Mas se faz a ela, eu assino todos os que ela desejar.

Edward fitou o viking de soslaio e ignorou o comentário. Não seria ele a assinar papeis em troca de felicidade. Já a tinha ao lado de Bella. Apenas lamentava que seu filho pudesse ser motivo de raiva na mulher. Mas já sabia que esse assunto seria resolvido assim que ela parisse.

— Além do mais — continuou Emmett — Você mesmo disse que tem suas dúvidas em relação à Bella. Por que não repara de uma vez todos os problemas entre vocês, Edward. Basta a simples menção de deixá-la a outro homem, para que você reaja de forma animalesca. Não percebe que vocês estão lutando contra seus orgulhos e deixando de viver em paz?

— Emmett, você não estava subindo para a cama de sua amada?

— Sim, caro, estou subindo para a cama de minha dama. Deleitar-me com uma mulher fogosa e totalmente entregue a mim. Por vontade própria e iniciativas... Essas últimas, meu caro, são as melhores...

O normando bufou irritado com seu amigo, que por hora, não parecia tão solicito assim e ajeitou um monte de feno fresco ao lado de Huno, deitando de maneira brusca.

Sua chegada agitou os cavalos e provocou reclamações irritadas dos homens. Quando um arqueiro soltou um palavrão, Edward se cobriu com a manta e tentou em vão dormir.

No dia seguinte cavalgou veloz e incessantemente, procurando cansar a mente e o corpo, para conseguir um sono reparador, mas, quando a aurora surgiu no horizonte, estava ainda virando de um lado para o outro em sua cama de palha. Desde a noite anterior ele evitava o solar, mas vez ou outra via Bella indo para a cabana da mãe ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa fora da casa. Edward parava, admirando o movimento ondulante de sua saia e o brilho do cabelo cor de cobre. Ela olhava de soslaio para ele, mas mantinha distância. Os homens, intrigados, entreolhavam-se e depois coçavam a cabeça, vendo a cama de palha de seu chefe. Tinham cuidado para ficar em silêncio, quando, durante a noite, uma exclamação ou uma praga os acordava e ajeitavam-se em suas esteiras, desejando que ele conseguisse dormir.

Na terceira manhã, Edward fez a primeira refeição do dia no solar, olhando constantemente para a escada até Bella aparecer. Por um momento, ela olhou para ele surpresa, mas logo se controlou e começou a ajudar Seth e Jacob a servir. Depois de servir os homens, finalmente ela chegou a Edward. Ele escolheu uma ave avantajada e depois olhou para ela.

— Encha o meu copo — ordenou.

Bella inclinou-se para apanhar o copo, roçando o seio no ombro dele. Voltou logo depois com o copo cheio de leite e pôs na mesa. Edward franziu a testa.

— Foi aí que o encontrou? Ponha no lugar certo, escrava.

— Como quiser meu senhor — murmurou ela.

Outra vez passou o braço pela frente dele e pôs o copo onde estava antes.

— Está bem assim, meu senhor? — perguntou ela.

— Sim, está — disse Edward, voltando a atenção para a comida. Victoria, satisfeita com a nova ordem de coisas, naquela noite sentou na cadeira de Bella, ao lado de Edward. Tentou ser um pouco mais agradável e procurou conversar, mas Edward respondia com resmungos e olhares silenciosos. Sua atenção era toda para Bella, que servia o jantar com Seth e Jacob. As travessas eram pesadas e Jacob uma vez ou outra a ajudava. Essa solicitude irritou Edward mais ainda e ele acompanhava os dois com olhar sombrio. Apertou com força o copo de chifre quando a viu rir com o jovem saxão.

— Está vendo como ela se diverte com ele? — murmurou Victoria no ouvido do irmão. — Acha que ela merece sua atenção? Olhe para Tanya e veja a diferença. — Ergueu a mão e mostrou Tanya que, no outro canto da sala, olhava esperançosa para Edward. — Parece que ela tem mais amor para oferecer. Já a experimentou na cama? Tanya pode ser uma cura para suas preocupações.

A despeito dos esforços de Victoria, porém, os olhos de Edward não deixavam Bella. Depois de observá-lo por alguns momentos, Carlisle inclinou-se para ele.

— O lobo percorre o campo, mas sempre volta para a companheira escolhida. Você já encontrou a sua?

Edward voltou-se bruscamente para ele.

— Quanto você cobraria para fazer esse casamento?

— Acho que não seria muito — riu Carlisle e depois continuou sério. — Faça a sua escolha, Edward. Liberte a jovem ou case com ela.

Edward rilhou os dentes.

— Está conspirando com Renne — acusou ele.

— Por que você mantém essa jovem malvada e vingativa em sua casa? — perguntou Carlisle, indicando Bella. — Ela o tortura com sua presença. Sabe que você está olhando e conversa alegremente com outros homens. Jacob não é nenhum tolo. Está disposto a casar com ela e ser o pai da criança. Por que você não dá Isabella para ele? Jacob ficará feliz. Mas você, meu tolo senhor... — o velho cavaleiro riu — o que vai acontecer com você? Pode suportar a ideia de Isabella partilhar a cama dele?

Edward bateu com a mão fechada na mesa.

— Pare com isso! — Gritou.

— Se não a tomar para você, Edward — continuou Carlisle impassível — então não pode impedir que o jovem saxão case com ela para dar um nome à criança.

— Que diferença vai fazer para a criança? Minha mãe era casada com você, mas eu continuo sendo um bastardo — respondeu Edward, com amargura.

Carlisle empalideceu.

— Eu o rejeitei — disse devagar, lutando com as palavras. — Pode dizer que fui um tolo, pois muitas vezes me arrependi e desejei que você voltasse. Você era mais meu filho do que Alec. Torturo-me até hoje com o sofrimento que lhe causei, mas não pode ser desfeito. Você cometeria o mesmo erro?

Edward virou o rosto, perturbado com as palavras do velho. Finalmente saiu da sala, sem notar que os olhos de Bella o seguiam com expressão preocupada.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou sobressaltada quando Edward tirou as mantas de cima dela e deu uma palmada sonora no seu traseiro.

— Levante mulher. Vamos ter hóspedes importantes hoje e quero que os receba dignamente vestida.

Bella passou a mão no lugar da palmada e levantou sob o olhar atento do normando. Quando ela estendeu a mão para a combinação, Edward bateu palmas, a porta se abriu e Rosalie e Esme entraram com a água para o banho. Segurando a combinação contra o corpo, Bella olhava das mulheres para Edward, sem entender nada.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Para a senhora. Um banho perfumado anima o espírito. — Foi até a porta e voltou-se. — Use o vestido amarelo que eu comprei. Fica muito bem em você.

Bella, furiosa, sentou na beirada da cama.

— Hum — disse ele. — Você quer me agradar, não quer? Ou já esqueceu a obrigação da escrava? — Sorriu. — Não me demoro.

Rindo, ele saiu do quarto e fechou rapidamente a porta, temendo ser atingido por algum objeto contundente.

Com relutância, Bella deixou que as duas mulheres a ajudassem a tomar banho e finalmente conseguiu se livrar da tensão sob as mãos que a massageavam com óleo perfumado. Depois de escovar demoradamente o cabelo, elas o pentearam no alto da cabeça, trançando-o com fitas amarelas. Ajudaram Bella a vestir a combinação amarela e o vestido de veludo da mesma cor e prenderam o cinto de filigrana dourada na altura dos quadris, completando a toalete.

Esme recuou para admirar Bella e sorriu entre lágrimas de alegria.

— Oh, minha senhora, está bonita demais para palavras. Estamos felizes porque ele a trouxe de volta.

Bella abraçou-a carinhosamente.

— Para dizer a verdade, Esme, eu também estou, mas ainda tenho dúvidas. Será que ele vai me querer ainda ou vai procurar outra?

Timidamente, Rosalie passou o braço pela cintura de Bella e bateu de leve em suas costas, consolando-a, incapaz de encontrar as palavras certas. Bella abraçou-a com força, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e então as duas começaram a arrumar o quarto apressadamente, antes que Edward voltasse. Quando depois de alguns minutos ele chegou, Esme e Rosalie saíram discretamente.

Edward parou na frente de Bella, com as mãos cruzadas nas costas e os pés afastados. Examinou-a de alto a baixo. Bella retribuiu friamente o olhar. Ele aproximou-se e levantou o rosto dela, devorando-a com os olhos e beijou-lhe ternamente os lábios.

— Você está linda — murmurou com voz rouca e Bella teve de recorrer a todo seu controle para não o abraçar. — Mas uma escrava não deve ser vaidosa. Desça para o salão, os outros a esperam — disse, saindo do quarto.

Sentindo ainda o calor do beijo dele, Bella bateu com o pé no chão, desanimada.

— Uma escrava para fazer suas vontades, nada mais. Vai ser preciso todas as forças do céu para convencê-lo de que sou a mulher para ele.

Victoria estava também com seu melhor vestido e impaciente com todo aquele mistério. Edward tomava descansadamente sua cerveja, observando a irmã, que andava de um lado para o outro, olhando furiosa para ele de vez em quando.

— Você me tira da cama e não diz para quê, a não ser que alguém vai chegar. Quem ia se aventurar neste lugar esquecido de Deus, a não ser um idiota?

— Você se aventurou, querida Victoria — disse ele, com humor e viu a fúria se acender nos olhos dela. — Considera-se uma exceção ou somos todos idiotas?

— Está brincando, meu irmão, mas não posso imaginar seu Guilherme visitando sua propriedade.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Queria que um Rei visitasse um simples lorde com um pequeno pedaço de terra? Seus deveres como Rei são muito maiores do que os meus como lorde. Compreendo que ele deve ter pouco tempo para visitas, se seus súditos reclamam tanto quanto os meus.

Victoria balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se de Seth e Jacob, que estavam assando um javali, um veado, outras caças menores e aves no espeto sobre o fogo. Com um gesto de desprezo, apontou para as carnes.

— Isto daria para nos alimentar por um mês. Você é descuidado com a comida, Edward.

— Os grãos no mingau — suspirou Edward em voz baixa e voltou-se para Carlisle, que descia a escada, uma bela figura bem-vestida. Edward dera a ele algumas de suas melhores roupas. Embora apertadas na cintura, caíam bem nos ombros. Carlisle riu, girando o corpo para que o admirassem.

— Juro que recuperei minha juventude. — Victoria zombou.

— Com roupas emprestadas.

O pai olhou para ela, notando o vestido amarelo-escuro que fora de Bella.

— Ora, vejam só. A panela chama a chaleira de preta. Parece que você também tomou alguma coisa emprestada.

Victoria deu as costas ao pai e Edward ofereceu a ele um copo de cerveja. Ficaram sentados, saboreando a bebida, até a grande porta se abrir e um dos homens de Edward entrar correndo para entregar a ele um grande embrulho envolto em mantas de pele. O homem falou alguma coisa ao ouvido de Edward. Assim que o mensageiro saiu, ele começou a cortar as cordas do embrulho. Tirou de dentro várias peças de roupa masculina. Com as roupas no braço, caminhou para Jacob, que estava atento ao seu trabalho e não o viu se aproximar.

— Jacob.

O jovem ficou de pé imediatamente. Arregalou os olhos quando viu as roupas no braço de Edward e empertigou o corpo.

— Meu senhor?

Edward estendeu as peças de roupa para ele.

— Estou certo dizendo que estas roupas são suas? — perguntou, um tanto asperamente, aumentando a confusão do jovem.

— Sim, meu senhor — respondeu Jacob. — Mas não tenho ideia de como vieram parar aqui. Não fui eu quem as trouxe de Cregan.

— Se não notou, Jacob, elas acabam de chegar. Mandei um dos meus homens apanhá-las em Cregan.

— Senhor? — Jacob olhou para o normando, bem maior do que ele, duvidando que pudesse vestir suas roupas.

— Não são para mim, Jacob, mas para você. Quero que deixe esse trabalho e que se vista como convém a um homem bem-nascido.

Jacob estendeu as mãos para as roupas, depois as recolheu rapidamente, limpando-as na túnica de fazenda áspera. Então apanhou-as com cuidado, ainda incrédulo.

Victoria olhou com desprezo para o irmão e foi para a outra extremidade da sala.

Edward voltou-se então e anunciou para todos os presentes.

— Meu homem disse que nosso hóspede está a caminho e deve chegar a qualquer momento.

Bella desceu a escada sob o olhar apreciativo de muitos e quando chegou ao salão vários homens de Edward já haviam chegado, com suas melhores roupas. Sir Jasper, ao lado de Sir William, perto da escada, olhou para ela boquiaberto e encantado e o cavaleiro mais velho passou a mão na frente dos olhos dele, como para acordá-lo de um transe, provocando o riso dos que estavam perto. Jasper ofereceu a mão a Bella e sorriu feliz quando ela aceitou.

— Minha senhora, sua beleza me deslumbra. Não consigo encontrar palavras para descrevê-la.

Bella olhou para Edward, a tempo de ver Carlisle chamar-lhe a atenção com uma leve cotovelada e sorriu tentadoramente para o jovem cavaleiro.

— Suas palavras são perfeitas, senhor, e tenho certeza de que muitas jovens já cederam aos seus encantos.

Jasper olhou em volta, orgulhoso com o elogio, mas, quando Edward se aproximou dos dois e ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, ele corou e engoliu em seco.

— O que é isso, Sir Jasper? Não tem nada mais importante a fazer do que cortejar minha escrava?

Jasper quase engasgou confuso. Nos últimos dias, todos comentavam que Edward tinha abandonado Bella e ele não foi gostou muito do tratamento de seu Lorde à moça que julgava sua Lady.

— Não, meu senhor. Não — ele apressou-se em negar. — Eu estava apenas elogiando sua beleza, nada mais. Sem outra intenção. Somente a de, talvez, assegurar à minha senhora que a considero como a dona deste Solar.

Edward segurou a mão de Bella, puxando-a para si e disse com um largo sorriso.

— Está perdoado. Mas, de agora em diante, seja mais cauteloso. Nunca fui homem de discutir por causa de uma mulher, mas por esta, Sir Jasper, sou capaz de abrir sua cabeça ao meio.

Jasper sorriu satisfeito por ver Edward novamente tratar Lady Bella como sua senhora e, com essa advertência para o jovem cavaleiro e para todos que o ouviam, Edward afastou Bella dos homens, voltando para perto de Carlisle, que olhava para ela com olhos brilhantes de alegria.

— Ah, você é muito bela, Lady Isabella. Sua beleza faz bem aos meus velhos olhos. Já vivi quase sessenta anos e nunca vi uma beleza tão perfeita.

— É muito bondoso, meu senhor — disse Bella, com uma pequena mesura, e olhou para Edward. — Eu o agrado também, meu senhor? É meu dever obedecer suas ordens, mas seria difícil mudar minha aparência se não tiver sua aprovação.

Edward sorriu com uma ternura intensa nos olhos, mas disse secamente.

— Como eu já disse, não devemos alimentar a vaidade de uma escrava.

Apertou a mão dela e sorriu. O olhar frio de Bella foi desmentido pelo tremor de seus dedos entre os dele.

— Você está linda — murmurou Edward. — Agora, o que mais quer me obrigar a admitir? — Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o normando ergueu a mão. — Pare com suas exigências. Estou farto de ser acuado. Quero um momento de descanso.

Ofendida, Bella tirou a mão da dele e foi para a lareira, onde Seth cuidava das carnes.

— Um banquete? — disse ela. — Devem ser hóspedes muito importantes.

— Sim, minha senhora. Ele não mediu esforços para fazer deste dia uma ocasião memorável. Estão trabalhando arduamente na cozinha para obedecer suas ordens.

Bella olhou para Edward no outro lado da sala. Era uma figura esplêndida, com a túnica de veludo verde-escuro com debrum de trança dourada. A capa curta, vermelho-escura, presa no pescoço, descia sobre um ombro até os joelhos. Bella lembrou o cuidado com que fizera a camisa de linho macio que ele usava sob a túnica. Adaptava-se perfeitamente aos ombros largos e Bella tinha de admitir que a roupa nunca parecera tão perfeita quanto agora, no corpo dele. Olhou para as pernas bem-feitas e musculosas cobertas pela calça justa e seu peito encheu-se de orgulho.

— Bella?

Ouvindo a voz familiar às suas costas, Bella voltou-se e olhou surpresa para Jacob, ricamente trajado. Arregalou os olhos, atônita, depois sorriu feliz.

— Jacob, você está lindo — exclamou satisfeita.

— Lindo? — balançou a cabeça. — Não, essa palavra só descreve você.

— Ah, mas está sim — insistiu ela. Jacob sorriu.

— É bom vestir estas roupas outra vez. Ele mandou buscar... Especialmente para mim — disse, com admiração.

— Quem? — perguntou Bella, e acompanhou o olhar de Jacob até Edward, no outro lado da sala. — Está dizendo que Edward mandou apanhar sua roupa em Cregan? Para você?

Jacob fez um gesto afirmativo e um sorriso de felicidade iluminou o rosto de Bella. Com um aperto na garganta, ela pediu licença ao antigo noivo e caminhou lentamente para Edward, tentando adivinhar seus motivos para tanta generosidade. Edward sorriu quando Bella tocou-lhe a mão.

— Chérie — murmurou carinhosamente, apertando os dedos dela. — Resolveu então que é capaz de suportar o meu humor?

— Uma vez ou outra, meu senhor, mas não em excesso — disse ela, sorrindo também.

Edward olhou encantado para os olhos cor de chocolate. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, saboreando a proximidade de seus corpos, sentindo a atração que sempre os unia. A voz de Victoria quebrou o encantamento.

— Um bastardo e sua rameira — sibilou ela. — Vejo que se encontraram outra vez. O que mais se pode esperar de um homem comum?

Carlisle, zangado, mandou a filha se calar, mas ela, insolente, ignorou-o e examinou Bella de alto a baixo.

— O vestido é digno da realeza, suponho, mas sua barriga estraga a elegância.

Instintivamente Bella levou a mão à barriga, com expressão preocupada.

Edward olhou furioso para a irmã.

— Não seja cruel, Victoria. Hoje não quero nada disso. Trate Bella com respeito ou a expulso de seu quarto.

— Não sou criança — disse Victoria — e não vou tratar com respeito uma prostituta.

— Não, você não é criança — concordou Edward. — Mas eu sou o senhor deste solar e não admito que me desafie. Vai me obedecer?

Victoria semicerrou os olhos e não disse nada, Viu Tanya entrando na sala e ergueu os olhos astutos para Edward.

— Aqui está nossa querida Tanya. Naturalmente deve ter notado que dividi com ela os poucos vestidos que tenho.

Bella reconheceu seu vestido cor de malva. Tanya era um pouco mais baixa e mais gorda do que Bella, mas mesmo assim o vestido acentuava sua beleza. Encorajada pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, Tanya se colocou entre Edward e Bella e ergueu os olhos para ele. Com a ponta do dedo, delineou a borda do manto no peito dele.

— Está com ótima aparência, meu senhor — murmurou ela. Bella ficou tensa e olhou para as costas da mulher. Era grande a tentação de puxar-lhe o cabelo longo, amarelo e crespo e dar-lhe um pontapé no traseiro. Distraidamente, segurou o cabo da adaga, com os olhos fixos na nuca da saxã.

Tanya inclinou-se para Edward e passou a mão no veludo macio de sua túnica.

— Deseja que eu me retire, meu senhor? — A voz de Bella cortou o ar como uma lâmina afiada. — Não pretendo interromper seu... Prazer. — A última palavra foi dita suavemente, mas em tom interrogativo.

Edward imediatamente se livrou de Tanya e se afastou com Bella, desapontando as duas mulheres.

— E dizem que eu sou devassa — murmurou Bella. Edward riu.

— A viúva vê coisas que não existem, sem dúvida. Para dizer a verdade, temi pela vida dela quando vi a sede de sangue em seus olhos.

Bella tirou o braço do dele.

— Não estrague o seu dia com preocupações, senhor. — Fez uma mesura, mas os olhos negavam a humildade dos gestos e das palavras. — Sou uma escrava e suporto os caprichos dos outros calmamente. Se for atacada, procurarei apenas me defender, a não ser que dê ordem em contrário.

Sorrindo, Edward passou a mão no peito onde tinha ainda as marcas da fúria dela.

— Sim, já experimentei seu temperamento indefeso e calmo e sei que, se a viúva a irritar, corre o perigo de acabar sem nenhum cabelo na cabeça.

Quando Edward viu Rosalie ao lado de Seth deixou Bella e se aproximou da mulher.

— Rosalie — chamou com cuidado, mas mesmo assim viu o estremecer da moça ao escutar sua voz. Suspirou cansado do medo da jovem, mas preferiu ignorar — quero que chame Esme e Leah e se vistam com a melhor roupa que possuírem. Se não tiverem roupas adequadas me avisem que providencio algumas das de Bella para vocês.

— Lady Bella nos deu roupas, Lorde Edward. Assim que voltou de Londres, ela dividiu algumas roupas que sobraram das antigas e que Lady Victoria não usou. — Disse envergonhada.

— Perfeito — assegurou o normando. — Então faça logo o que pedi e que voltem o mais rápido que puderem. Todas as moças devem estar com seus melhores trajes, mas vocês três devem estar primorosas, entendeu?

— Sim, Lorde Edward. — E assim, o normando viu que as três, mais Alice, subiam e voltavam pouco depois com suas melhores roupas. Reconheceu apenas o vestido de Rosalie como sendo um antigo de Bella, mas Esme, Leah e Alice estavam também muito apresentáveis.

Victoria, ao ver que as outras criadas também se apresentavam com elegância, suspirou irritada.

— Mas o que significa isso? — Perguntou ofendida ao notar que seu vestido era mais comum que os que as criadas vestiam. — É assim que esse bastardo apresenta sua família? Luxo para os escravos e vergonha para os de sangue?

— Ora, Victoria, como você mesma cansa de me lembrar, não passo de um bastardo. Que consideração espera que tenha por sangue?

E com humor, Edward se voltou para perto de Bella, que segurava um sorriso.

A porta da frente se abriu, deixando entrar uma rajada fria do vento de março. Bella viu Emmett de pé com sua melhor roupa viking. Com as mãos na cintura, ele riu alto, e sua voz ecoou na sala.

— O homem se aproxima, Edward — rugiu ele. — Logo estará aqui.

Edward levou Bella até Carlisle e pôs a mão dela sobre a do velho saxão, pedindo a ele que a mantivesse ali. Depois ficou de pé ao lado de Emmett para receber o honrado visitante.

Ouviram o tropel fraco do cavalo, acompanhado por suspiros e bufos, e o flap-flap de sandálias. Frei Willian apareceu com um largo sorriso de felicidade. A surpresa foi geral. Edward, Emmett e o frade conversaram por algum tempo em voz baixa. Depois, Edward conduziu o religioso até a mesa e serviu-lhe um cálice de vinho.

O frade esvaziou o cálice e agradeceu. Pigarreou, ficou sério e, de pé no quarto degrau da escada, de frente para a sala, esperou, segurando uma pequena cruz de ouro na frente do corpo. O silêncio agora era completo, todos esperando para ver o que ia acontecer, confusos e espantados ainda.

Edward ficou de pé na frente do padre e, voltando-se, ergueu as sobrancelhas para Carlisle, que, compreendendo afinal o que ia acontecer, ergueu a mão de Bella e levou-a para o lado de Edward. Frei Willian inclinou a cabeça afirmativamente, e, segurando a mão de Bella, o Lorde de Darkenwald ajoelhou, puxando-a gentilmente para ajoelhar ao seu lado.

Renne sentou bruscamente no banco mais próximo, completamente atônita. Jacob, por um momento, sentiu um aperto no coração, logo substituído por uma enorme alegria por ver que Bella ia ter o que mais desejava. Victoria abriu a boca, surpresa e derrotada, vendo que as palavras de Frei Willian destruíam suas esperanças de poder. Tanya, finalmente compreendendo o significado da cerimônia, começou a soluçar, chorando o fim de suas aspirações.

Edward repetiu os votos com voz forte e firme. Foi Bella quem tremeu e gaguejou, repetindo as palavras num atordoamento completo. Edward ajudou-a a levantar para ouvir a declaração final do padre. Só então Bella percebeu que era a terceira vez que ele repetia a pergunta.

— O quê? — perguntou ela. — Eu não...

O padre inclinou-se para frente e disse, com urgência na voz.

— Quer beijar o homem e selar os votos?

Bella voltou-se para Edward, certa de que estava sonhando. Emmett quebrou o silêncio batendo na mesa com uma caneca de cerveja, espalhando espuma por todos os lados.

— Salve Edward, Lorde de Darkenwald! — trovejou ele.

Os homens responderam a saudação com entusiasmo, em altas vozes, acompanhados pelo povo da cidade. A caneca de cerveja bateu outra vez na mesa.

— Salve Isabella, Lady de Darkenwald!

Dessa vez as vigas do teto estremeceram, ameaçando cair.

Finalmente, compreendendo que tudo era real, com um grito de prazer, Bella passou os braços pelo pescoço de Edward e, rindo e chorando, cobriu de beijos seu rosto. Edward segurou-a pelos braços, afastando-a um pouco para acalmá-la, rindo daquela alegria esfuziante. Emmett tirou-a das mãos de Edward, apertou-a nos braços, plantou um beijo sonoro em seu rosto e passou-a para Jasper, que a passou para William, este para Carlisle, depois Jacob e todos os outros. Finalmente foi devolvida a Edward, corada de excitação e rindo feliz. O normando tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a demoradamente e Bella respondeu em completo abandono, com o coração embriagado de felicidade. Deram uma volta completa assim abraçados, por entre os gritos de encorajamento de todos.

A alegria invadiu o salão e apenas três mulheres não estavam satisfeitas. Renne saiu do estupor e fugiu da sala comum gemido surdo de desespero, puxando os cabelos. Victoria subiu vagarosamente para seu quarto e sentou sozinha e em silêncio na frente da lareira. Tanya saiu soluçando atrás de Renne.

Todos desejavam felicidades para Bella e batiam em suas costas, às vezes com vigor excessivo. O tempo todo, sua mente repetia sem cessar uma única coisa.

Edward! Meu Edward! Meu Edward! As palavras cantavam no mais íntimo de seu ser, obscurecendo todo o resto.

Mais barris de cerveja foram abertos e mais odres de vinhos esvaziados. A carne foi cortada e o banquete começou, as vozes ficando mais arrastadas a cada brinde erguido. Recostado na cadeira, Edward divertia-se com a festa. Malabaristas, acrobatas e músicos, contratados apressadamente, alegravam a comemoração. Mas foi Jasper quem disse as palavras. Bella lembrou para sempre, acima de tudo, Jasper de pé, na frente do novo casal:

— Nenhuma rosa mais bela meu coração já viu. Nem um cavaleiro errante jamais ganhou. Sua beleza reina na mais alta montanha. Onde nenhuma outra pode alcançar ou tocar. Nenhuma noite mais negra, nenhum dia mais sombrio, do que quando essa rosa foi roubada e, presa pelos votos do casamento, que tristeza!

Ergueu o copo de cerveja e terminou:

— Bebo ao único prazer que me resta, o copo de cerveja! — Terminou rindo e piscando para Alice, que retribuiu com os olhos brilhando.

Bella riu e a festa continuou ruidosa, até Edward se levantar pedindo atenção. Olhou para os rostos alegres dos servos e dos cavaleiros, dos arqueiros e dos que serviam as bebidas. Todos esperavam suas palavras e, quando ele começou a falar em francês, os servos reuniram-se em volta de Jacob, que passou a traduzir para o inglês.

— Na nossa cidade, este dia será lembrado como o dia da união dos normandos e saxões — começou ele, cautelosamente. — De hoje em diante, este será um lugar de paz e um condado próspero. Logo começaremos a construção do castelo, ordenada pelo rei para proteger as cidades de Cregan e de Darkenwald. Será circundado por um fosso e terá os muros e paredes mais fortes que possamos construir. Nos momentos de perigo, servirá de abrigo para normandos e ingleses. Os meus homens que assim desejarem podem se dedicar a qualquer profissão, abrindo lojas de comércio ou de artesanato para sua subsistência. Faremos essas cidades seguras e confortáveis e teremos muitos visitantes. Vamos precisar de pedreiros e carpinteiros, alfaiates e vendedores de todos os tipos. Sir Jasper, Sir Eric e Sir William consentiram em ficar como meus vassalos e continuaremos a dar proteção a todo o povo.

Edward fez uma pausa e todos começaram a comentar suas palavras.

— Preciso de um tesoureiro, que seja honesto com os normandos e com os saxões. Ele agirá em meu nome em assuntos secundários e fará um registro de tudo que for realizado. Nenhum ato de comércio, venda, casamento, nascimento ou propriedade será completo se não for registrado nos livros. Meu casamento com Lady Isabella será o primeiro registro.

Fez outra pausa, olhando para os rostos dos que o ouviam, e depois continuou:

— Esse é o nosso objetivo. Chamou minha atenção o fato de que entre os saxões há um homem muito instruído, que fala bem as duas línguas, tem grande habilidade para lidar com números e uma honestidade a toda prova. A Jacob de Cregan confio esses deveres e o nomeio xerife de Darkenwald.

Exclamações de surpresa encheram o salão, mas Bella ficou era silêncio, atônita. Jacob, incrédulo, foi empurrado para frente entre vivas e gritos de alegria. De pé perante os dois, Jacob olhou para Bella, cuja satisfação cintilava nos olhos cor de chocolate, depois para Edward, que devolveu o olhar com a testa franzida.

— Jacob, julga-se capaz dessa tarefa?

O jovem saxão ergueu a cabeça com altivez e respondeu:

— Sim, meu senhor.

— Então, está resolvido. De hoje em diante você não é escravo, mas xerife de Darkenwald. Tem autoridade para falar em meu nome em tudo que deixo sob sua jurisdição. Será a minha mão, tanto quanto Emmett é o meu braço, e confio em você para agir com justiça para todos.

— Meu senhor — disse Jacob, humildemente. — Estou honrado.

Com um sorriso, Edward acrescentou, só para os ouvidos de Jacob.

— Que haja paz entre nós, Jacob, para o bem de minha dama. — Estendeu a mão, que Jacob apertou, concordando.

— Para o bem de sua dama e da Inglaterra.

Apertaram as mãos como irmãos e Jacob voltou-se para receber as congratulações dos normandos e dos saxões. Edward continuou:

— Após o primeiro registro de casamento, eu gostaria que houvesse mais registros, hoje mesmo, aproveitando a presença do bom Frei. — Olhando para Emmett que ria de canto, continuou — gostaria que Sir Emmett e Sir Carlisle cumprissem as promessas feitas às suas damas e se casassem hoje também.

Depois olhou para Jasper e Jacob e continuou zombeteiro.

— Se mais algum homem achar que é a hora de se unir à sua mulher perfeita, que aproveite a data, pois o bom Frei demorará a voltar ao Solar.

Após o comunicado, Edward sentou e olhou para Bella.

— Marido! — murmurou ela, maravilhada com a palavra, os olhos brilhando.

Com uma risada, Edward levou os dedos dela aos lábios.

— Minha mulher! — murmurou.

Inclinando-se para ele, Bella desenhou uma linha no peito dele com a ponta do dedo e sorriu tentadoramente.

Eles foram dispersos de seus olhares pelo barulho que se formou no salão. Frei Willian já havia voltado para seu posto e Emmett e Carlisle já levavam Rosalie e Esme para frente do Frei.

Enquanto o frade dava continuidade à cerimônia, Jacob se aproximou de Leah e disse.

— Não acha que é uma bela oportunidade de firmarmos nosso compromisso?

— Não estava falando a sério, estava Jac... Digo, Sir Jacob?

— Estava sim, minha dama. Estava falando sério com você e acho que agora seria uma excelente data para realizarmos nosso desejo. — Pegou a mão de Leah e perguntou: — Lady Leah, aceita se casar comigo hoje?

Leah não conseguiu responder, mas Corin, que estava próximo ao casal, respondeu com alegria.

— Minha filha ficaria muito feliz em aceitar, Sir Jacob. E eu mais ainda.

Após a cerimônia de casamento dos dois casais, Frei Willian perguntou se mais alguém iria se unir naquele dia, pois ele estava com sede e com fome. Todos riram de suas palavras, mas Jasper aproveitando o fim do casamento de Esme correu para falar com ela.

— Lady Esme, eu gostaria de pedir a mão de Alice em casamento. — Disse rápido e ofegante.

Esme olhou para Alice, que estava com os olhos brilhantes e depois se voltou para seu marido, rindo de felicidade. Carlisle entendeu que deveria cumprir seu primeiro dever como marido e tomou a palavra.

— Acredito, Sir Jasper, que minha enteada e minha esposa não poderiam ficar mais felizes com o pedido. Portanto, minha primeira decisão como marido dessa dama, é conceder-lhe a mão de minha enteada em casamento.

A segunda cerimônia foi realizada com alegria e Edward observava, satisfeito, como havia acertado no número de casamentos que sairiam naquele dia.

As risadas eram altas e todos brindavam e falavam como seria a construção do novo castelo, deixando os casamentos em segundo plano. Bella se voltou para Edward e, com um sorriso no rosto, perguntou ao marido.

— Meu senhor, não acha que está ficando tarde? — Edward apertou mais a mão dela e sorriu.

— Tem razão, minha senhora, está ficando muito tarde.

— O que devemos fazer para impedir que o tempo passe tão depressa? — perguntou Bella, com voz carinhosa, descansando a mão na perna dele. Para o observador casual era um gesto normal, mas para os dois foi como um incêndio que precisava ser imediatamente apagado. Com um brilho nos olhos, Edward disse:

— Minha senhora, não sei se está cansada. Quanto a mim, pretendo ir logo para a cama.

Bella respondeu:

— Ah, meu senhor, leu a minha mente. Eu estava pensando no conforto de nossa cama, depois de um longo dia.

Trocaram olhares cheios de promessas que estavam ansiosos para cumprir, mas de repente foram separados pelos homens de Edward, que ergueram o chefe normando nos ombros e o foram passando de mão em mão. Bella, no meio de um acesso de riso, foi surpreendida por Jacob, que, levantando-a do chão, também a passou adiante, primeiro para William, depois para Emmett e finalmente para Jasper.

Quando os puseram no chão, no meio da sala, Bella refugiou-se nos braços de Edward, sem parar de rir. Ele a abraçou com força, mas foram separados outra vez. Vedaram os olhos dele, Emmett o fez dar várias voltas e depois o mandou encontrar Bella, se pretendia ir para a cama com ela naquela noite.

Com uma gargalhada, Edward disse:

— Oh, mulher, onde está você? Venha, deixe que eu a apanhe logo.

Rosalie, Esme e outras mulheres rodearam Bella, fazendo sinal para ela Ficar em silêncio. Contendo o riso, ela viu o marido começar a procura, com os braços estendidos para frente.

Edward ouviu o farfalhar de uma saia e apanhou Rosalie. A jovem riu alto e ele, balançando a cabeça, a largou. Empurraram Esme para ele, e, assim que tocou no braço musculoso da mulher, Edward percebeu que não era Bella. Passou por uma jovem que cheirava a feno e suor. Começou a andar no meio das mulheres, tocando uma de leve, parando por algum tempo na frente de outra. Então parou, sentindo o perfume suave e virou o corpo bruscamente. Estendeu a mão e segurou um pulso delicado. Sua presa ficou em silêncio, mas as outras riam e murmuravam. Edward tocou no ombro da mulher e sentiu a aspereza da lã e não a maciez do veludo do vestido de Bella, mas sua mão desceu lentamente para o seio redondo, para divertimento de todos.

— Sua dama está olhando — avisou alguém.

Edward não hesitou. Abraçou a cintura fina e inclinou a cabeça para beijar os lábios macios que o esperavam. A mulher respondeu avidamente ao beijo. Edward colou o corpo no dela, dominado pelo desejo.

— Meu senhor, pegou a mulher errada! — gritou alguém. Edward tirou a venda dos olhos, sem interromper o beijo, e viu Bella, rindo sob seus lábios. Então se separaram e ela tirou o manto de lã dos ombros. Segurou a mão de Edward quando Jasper lhe passou uma caneca de cerveja.

— Qual é o seu segredo, meu senhor? — perguntou o jovem cavaleiro, com um largo sorriso. — Mesmo sem ver, sabia que era ela antes de tocá-la. Conte a verdade, por favor, para que possamos fazer o mesmo.

Edward sorriu.

— Vou dizer a verdade, cavaleiro. Cada mulher tem uma fragrância própria. Muitos perfumes são comprados nas feiras, mas sob qualquer um deles está o cheiro característico de cada mulher. — Sir Jasper deu uma gargalhada.

— É um homem bem esperto, meu senhor.

— Concordo, mas vocês me deixaram desesperado. Não queria de modo algum passar a noite aquecendo a palha de Huno.

O jovem cavaleiro olhou para Bella com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Certamente, meu senhor, compreendo perfeitamente. Bella corou com o elogio e, libertando-se do grupo alegre, dirigiu-se para a escada. Parou no meio e virou a cabeça para trás. Edward, embora ouvindo o que o cavaleiro dizia, só tinha olhos para ela. Bella sorriu e o olhar do normando a acompanhou até ela entrar no quarto.

Esme e Rosalie a esperavam. As duas a abraçaram carinhosamente antes de a conduzirem para perto do fogo. Elas a ajudaram a se despir e a envolveram num manto de seda macia. Bella sentou na frente da lareira, olhando pensativa para as chamas, enquanto Esme lhe penteava o cabelo. Rosalie arrumou o quarto, guardando a roupa na arca e estendendo as mantas de pele na cama.

— Agora saiam e vão se arrumar para seus maridos. — Disse rindo ainda da palavra.

A noite estava escura e as janelas abertas para a brisa fria. Com mais votos de boa sorte, Esme e Rosalie se retiraram. Tensa agora, na expectativa, Bella ouvia os risos e as vozes do salão e teve vontade de dançar pelo quarto. Riu, lembrando a surpresa de todos com a chegada do frade. Era próprio de Edward guardar segredo até o fim. Seu coração encheu-se de orgulho, lembrando a generosidade dele para com Jacob. Edward era um homem que sabia conduzir homens, não podia haver melhor senhor.

Absorta em pensamentos sobressaltou-se quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Renne entrou apressadamente no quarto.

— Aquelas duas já foram — disse ela, com voz lamentosa. — A tagarelice simplória delas dá para coalhar qualquer leite.

— Minha mãe, não fale assim de Rosalie e Esme. São amigas e me confortaram nos momentos difíceis.

Bella olhou para os andrajos que a mãe vestia e franziu a testa.

— Minha mãe, Edward não vai gostar de sua roupa. Quer que todos pensem que ele a maltrata? Não é verdade, pois ele tem sido bondoso para a senhora, apesar de suas provocações.

Com o rosto contraído, Renne disse, como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra.

— Casada! Casada! O mais triste dos dias! — Levantou as mãos. — A melhor parte da minha vingança era você dar um bastardo ao bastardo — riu da ideia.

— O que está dizendo? — perguntou Bella, surpresa. — Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Devia estar satisfeita por eu estar casada.

— Não! Não! — exclamou Renne. — Você roubou minha última vingança. Tudo que eu queria era ver o sofrimento do assassino de meu pobre Charlie.

— Mas Edward não o matou. Foi James quem empunhou a espada.

— Ora! — Renne abanou a mão no ar. — Todos são normandos e todos são iguais. Não importa quem empunhou a espada. Todos eles são culpados.

Renne continuou seu discurso ininteligível, gritando e esbravejando. Torcia as mãos e em vão Bella tentou acalmá-la. Finalmente, a filha exclamou.

— Mas James se foi e quem está aqui é Edward, um homem justo e meu marido!

Uma expressão diferente apareceu nos olhos de Renne. Com um sorriso de desprezo, examinou cada canto do quarto. Depois, agachou na frente do fogo e ficou um longo tempo imóvel e em silêncio.

— Minha mãe? — Chamou Bella — a senhora está bem? — Viu que os lábios de Renne se moviam e aproximou-se, conseguindo ouvir as últimas palavras.

— Sim, este normando está ao meu alcance... Na minha própria cama. — Com um brilho estranho nos olhos, ela se voltou bruscamente, como que surpresa com a presença de Bella. Arregalou os olhos e depois os entrecerrou com uma risada rouca.

Ficou de pé, olhou para Bella como se não a reconhecesse, aconchegou os andrajos, olhou mais uma vez para o quarto e saiu apressadamente.

Passos e vozes que gritavam gracejos pesados soaram no corredor, a porta foi escancarada e Edward atirado para dentro do quarto por aqueles que o haviam carregado cerimoniosamente até ali. Bella viu Emmett e Jacob impedindo que entrassem atrás dele. Edward apressou-se em fechar a porta e, ofegante ainda, olhou para ela. A luz do fogo delineava o corpo envolto no manto de seda, despertando seu desejo, mas ele se conteve, incerto da recepção que teria, pois Bella ficou em silêncio, sem o menor gesto de encorajamento. Naquele momento, Edward não era mais o senhor e dono, mas um recém-casado inseguro. Apontou para a porta.

— Ao que parece eles acham que devemos nos encontrar e passar a noite juntos.

O silêncio continuou. Edward tirou a capa curta e o cinto. Bella estava de costas para o fogo e ele não podia ver a ternura nos olhos dela. O normando sentou na beirada da cama, depois levantou para dependurar a túnica. Tentou ver o rosto dela, mas não conseguiu.

— Se está cansada, Bella — murmurou ele, com o desapontamento soando em cada palavra — não vou incomodá-la esta noite.

Edward começou a tentar, sem sucesso, abrir a frente da camisa, pela primeira vez na vida sem saber como agir com uma mulher. Será que o casamento diminuía o prazer? Perguntou-se ele, desanimado.

Bella finalmente levantou da cadeira, aproximou-se dele e, com um único movimento, desatou o cordão que fechava a camisa, levantou-a e pôs a mão no peito dele.

— Meu senhor Edward — murmurou ela suavemente. — Representa muito bem o papel do noivo atrapalhado. Devo orientá-lo no caminho que você conhece tão bem?

Bella tirou a camisa, passando-a pelos ombros e pela cabeça do marido, depois, com a mão na nuca dele, fez com que seus lábios se encontrassem. Colando o corpo ao do marido, acariciou suas costas. A mente de Edward era como uma rocha despencando pela encosta da montanha e explodindo num redemoinho de emoções. Confusão, surpresa e especialmente prazer. Edward pensava que era impossível Bella responder mais do que nas outras vezes, mas agora ela o excitava deliberadamente, com beijos ardentes em seu pescoço, na boca, no peito, enquanto o movimento de seus dedos o fazia prender a respiração. Tolamente ele pensava que era capaz de conhecer os pensamentos de uma mulher. Agora, Bella o ensinava que cada mulher é diferente e não deve ser menosprezada.

Bella deixou cair dos ombros o manto de seda e abraçou-o outra vez. Por um momento, Edward ficou imóvel. Os seios macios pareciam queimar seu peito e, esquecendo suas dúvidas sobre o casamento, ele a ergueu do chão e levou-a para a cama. Tirou rapidamente a roupa e pela primeira vez Bella o viu jogar cada peça para um lado, sem pensar em dobrar e guardar como fazia antes. Edward deitou ao lado dela e Bella correspondeu avidamente ao seu contato, improvisando carícias ousadas. Completamente dominado pelo desejo, Edward deitou sobre ela e, com lábios trêmulos, acariciou o pescoço e depois mais para baixo, onde podia sentir as batidas de seu coração.

Bella ergueu o corpo ao encontro do dele, num êxtase completo, abriu os olhos e de repente sentiu um aperto na garganta.

Um vulto escuro estava ao lado da cama e Bella viu o brilho do metal acima das costas de Edward. Gritou, tentando desesperadamente empurrá-lo para o lado. Edward voltou-se a meio, surpreso, e a lâmina desceu, raspando seu ombro. Completamente dominado pela fúria, com uma praga, Edward estendeu o braço e segurou o pescoço do assaltante. Com um rugido trovejante, ele arrastou o intruso até a lareira. Bella gritou apavorada quando a luz do fogo iluminou o rosto congestionado de sua mãe. Saltando da cama, correu e segurou o braço do marido.

— Não! Não! Não mate minha mãe, Edward!

Puxou o braço dele freneticamente, mas em vão. Os olhos de Renne estavam saltados e o rosto começava a escurecer. Com um soluço, Bella segurou o rosto de Edward e o fez olhar para ela.

— Ela está louca, Edward. Deixe-a ir.

A fúria dele amainou e Edward abriu os dedos. Renne caiu molemente no chão e começou a se contorcer, lutando desesperadamente para recobrar a respiração. Edward apanhou a lâmina no chão e a examinou. Depois de algum tempo, lembrou de onde a vira antes. Era a lâmina com que Jacob tentara atacá-lo uma vez. Edward olhou para Renne, julgando compreender o que tinha acontecido. Depois, olhou para Bella, que, adivinhando seus pensamentos, exclamou.

— Não! Está enganado, Edward! — disse com voz estridente — Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Ela é minha mãe, mas juro que eu não sabia de nada.

Segurou a mão dele e virou a lâmina para o próprio peito.

— Se duvida de mim, Edward, acabe com suas dúvidas aqui e agora. É muito simples acabar com uma vida. — Puxou a mão dele, até a lâmina encostar em seu seio. Com as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, ergueu os olhos para ele e murmurou. — Tão simples.

Renne finalmente respirou, levantou-se e saiu do quarto sem ser notada, pois os dois, olhos nos olhos, procuravam saber a verdade. Vendo a incerteza de Edward, Bella puxou mais a mão com a lâmina, mas ele resistiu. Bella inclinou-se para frente e uma gota de seu sangue misturou-se com o dele na ponta da lâmina.

— Meu senhor — murmurou ela. — Hoje fiz meus votos perante Deus, e Deus é testemunha de que para mim esses votos são sagrados. Como o nosso sangue na ponta desta lâmina, somos um só. Uma criança cresce dentro de mim e peço ardentemente que seja sua, e seremos um com esse filho, pois vai precisar de um pai como você.

Seus lábios tremiam e Edward, olhando nos olhos dela, sentiu o peso daquelas palavras e cedeu. Com uma praga, jogou a arma violentamente contra a porta. Depois, tomou Bella nos braços e começou a girar no meio do quarto, até ela pedir para parar. Outra vez impaciente, ele caminhou para a cama, mas Bella, tocando o ferimento em seu ombro, balançou a cabeça.

Terminado o curativo, ela inclinou-se para frente, encostando os seios no peito dele e o beijou avidamente. Edward a abraçou, puxando-a para a cama, mas, apoiando as duas mãos no peito dele, Bella empurrou-o para os travesseiros e depois deitou sobre ele. O sangue correu como fogo nas veias do normando e o ferimento não o incomodou naquele momento... Nem mais tarde... Nem mais tarde.

**Pedidos atendidos? RS**

**Beijos**


	22. Chapter 21

**Bom, o que dizer...**

**Sinto muito, muito mesmo pela demora.**

**Tive problemas... Aqueles que fazem você esquecer do mundo e se fechar em uma bolha negra, sabem?**

**Mas como diz o velho deitado, "não há mal que sempre dure, nem bem que não se acabe"... E assim, estou de volta.**

**Para compensar a longa espera e até o receio de que tivesse abandonado a fic, eu prometo um fim de semana cheio de capítulos para vocês...**

**Chega de lenga lenga... Vamos ao que realmente interessa.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mil beijinhos**

**Leitora**

Edward acordou com a primeira luz do dia e ficou imóvel para não acordar a mulher que dormia com a cabeça em seu ombro. Com a mente clara e descansada, Edward lembrou aquela noite, convencido de que jamais sentira um prazer tão completo e perfeito. Estava surpreso ainda com a entrega absoluta de Bella aos prazeres do amor. Conhecia damas da corte que correspondiam às suas carícias como se estivessem fazendo um favor, esperando passivamente que ele as excitasse. Conhecia as mulheres de rua e seus métodos para fingir prazer, só se entusiasmando quando viam a possibilidade de um pagamento generoso. Mas ali estava uma mulher que ia ao seu encontro, muito além da metade do caminho, que igualava suas investidas e as ajudava com uma avidez igual à sua, que erguia sua paixão a uma altura incrível, num êxtase ardente e cintilante que se dobrava sobre si mesmo, deixando brasas quentes para novas experiências.

Agora Bella dormia, com uma perna sobre a dele, a respiração suave e regular acariciando seu peito. Era difícil acreditar que aquela jovem delicada e frágil fosse a mesma mulher ousada e cheia de paixão da noite anterior.

Edward se lembrou de outro acontecimento daquela noite e franziu o cenho, pensativo. Renne era um problema, mas, se Bella dissera a verdade, podia deixar que ela o resolvesse. Tinha certeza de que, com sua força de vontade, ela saberia o que fazer. E se estivesse mentindo... Edward resolveu ser mais cuidadoso no futuro.

Bella fez um leve movimento e ele puxou a manta de pele, cobrindo o ombro dela e sorriu outra vez. Pensou nas palavras pronunciadas na véspera e no efeito das mesmas. Com palavras simples, ele assumira a responsabilidade pelo bem-estar e segurança de Bella e ela, ao que parece, como esposa se comprometia obedecer e amar o marido. Edward quase riu alto e em sua inocência não tinha nem ideia do que significava ser marido daquela mulher.

Com um suspiro, Bella aconchegou-se nele e abriu os olhos para ver, por cima do peito largo do marido, a terra gelada lá fora. Depois, olhou para Edward e o beijou ternamente na boca.

— Deixamos o fogo apagar — suspirou ela.

— Acha que devemos acender? — perguntou Edward com um sorriso nos olhos.

Rindo feliz, Bella saltou da cama completamente nua.

— Eu estava falando do fogo na lareira, meu amor.

Edward levantou-se e a apanhou no meio do caminho. Sentou na cama e, beijando o pescoço dela, a abraçou pela cintura.

— Ah, mulher, com que magia me envolveu. Mal posso pensar nos meus deveres quando estou perto de você.

— Eu o agrado, meu senhor?

— Oh, oh — suspirou ele. — O mero toque dos seus dedos me faz tremer.

Rindo, ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele.

— Então admito que o mesmo acontece comigo.

Seus lábios se encontraram e só muito mais tarde desceram para o desjejum. Apenas Seth estava na sala. Tudo estava muito limpo, a palha no chão estava seca e misturada com ervas aromáticas para disfarçar o cheiro das comemorações da véspera. Uma sopa saborosa feita com carne de porco e ovos fervia na panela sobre o fogo, e, quando sentaram, Seth serviu a comida e trouxe as jarras de leite fresco.

Começaram a refeição em silêncio. Todo o povoado parecia silencioso àquela hora, sem qualquer sinal da alegria da véspera, até William entrar na sala com passo comedido e o cabelo ainda molhado da água do regato. Sentou à mesa com um sorriso hesitante para Bella, a palidez do rosto acentuando a vermelhidão dos olhos. O sorriso desapareceu quando sentiu o cheiro da comida e olhou para as tigelas com o caldo grosso, pedaços de carne de porco e ovos. Apertou o estômago com as duas mãos e, pedindo licença com voz abafada, saiu correndo na direção do regato.

Bella sorriu e Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— O pobre rapaz tomou quase um barril inteiro de cerveja — disse Seth. — E, ao que parece, não se deu nada bem.

Edward sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, concordando.

— De agora em diante, vou ser mais cuidadoso com meus presentes para ele — murmurou. — Acho que William leva as coisas muito a sério.

Uma porta bateu várias vezes no segundo andar e todos olharam para cima. Carlisle estava no topo da escada, com uma das mãos apoiada na cintura de Esme e a outra penteando o cabelo. Ele pigarreou e, recobrando o equilíbrio, suspendeu o cós da calça e começou a descer bem devagar, olhando para os pés, que pareciam se desviar um pouco do lugar em que os colocava. Quando chegou mais perto, todos viram os olhos congestionados e a barba por fazer. Dele Bella recebeu um sorriso afetuoso. Carlisle parecia muito contente, conseqüência de sua noite de núpcias, calculou Bella, que olhou para a amiga e viu o mesmo sorriso em seus lábios. Carlisle afastou a cadeira para Esme, após um olhar interrogativo em direção à Edward que, acenando concordou feliz.

Esme olhava espantada para todos sem se sentar e recebeu um beijo amoroso de seu marido.

— Posso garantir, minha amada esposa, que voltaremos à nossas obrigações amanhã, mas hoje quero que tenha uma refeição digna de uma verdadeira Lady e acredito que Edward não se oporá ao meu singelo desejo de mimá-la hoje.

— Nem você, Alice ou Rosalie se ocuparam de tarefas hoje. Apenas as que se referem à Bella. Amanhã o dia será como antes. — Disse Edward olhando para esme, que corava, mas aceitava o mimo do marido feliz.

Carlisle deu-lhe mais um beijo na testa e depois foi rodeou a mesa até sentar-se de frente a ela.

— Acho que não vou comer agora — resmungou Carlisle, cobrindo a boca com a mão e fechando os olhos. Estremeceu e recostou-se na cadeira na frente do fogo, com um suspiro.

Esme ofereceu-lhe uma caneca da cerveja, que Carlisle aceitou, agradecendo. A voz sonora de Edward o fez estremecer outra vez.

— Senhor, por acaso viu Emmett esta manhã? Preciso falar com ele sobre a construção do castelo.

Carlisle pigarreou e respondeu com voz fraca:

— Não o vejo desde que dividimos aquele barril de cerveja.

— Ah — riu Rosálie, que descia as escadas nesse momento — com certeza ele está gemendo de dor, com a cabeça enterrada na palha de sua cama. —

Bella ficou surpresa ao ver a amiga e criada de toda a vida. Ela estava com uma aparência feliz e segura, coisa que nunca havia notado.

— Engana-se, bela esposa. Ao sair da cama, não consegui mais ficar deitado nela. — Disse Emmett que descia as escadas logo atrás de sua esposa.

— Esta radiante, Rosalie. — Observou Bella. Ao ouvir o comentário, Rosalie corou e abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo tímida.

— Sinto-me feliz. — Disse simplesmente.

— Sim — riu Edward —, Emmett perde um inverno de sua vida com cada copo que esvazia e sente-se outra vez como um animal jovem, capaz de qualquer conquista.

Sir Jasper apareceu na porta, protegendo os olhos do sol, suspirou aliviado quando entrou na sombra fresca da sala e conseguiu caminhar quase em linha reta para o seu lugar à mesa. Sentou o mais longe possível da sopa, segurando a borda da mesa com as duas mãos, como para evitar que ela caísse. Inclinou a cabeça para Bella, mas não ousou sorrir, mantendo os olhos afastados das tigelas de sopa.

— Peço que me desculpe, meu senhor — disse, com voz rouca. — Lady Alice não se sente bem e ainda não se levantou.

Contendo o riso, Edward franziu a testa.

— Não faz mal, Sir Jasper — respondeu ele, levando um pedaço de carne à boca. Sir Jasper desviou os olhos. — Hoje será um dia de descanso, pois vejo que o meu povo não está disposto a fazer muita coisa. Se puder, tome um copo de cerveja e trate de sua saúde e de sua mulher. — Inclinou-se para frente e disse, com fingida preocupação: — Você parece um tanto despreparado para enfrentar o dia.

Jasper segurou o copo oferecido por Seth e, erguendo-o, de uma só vez, esvaziou-o e saiu da sala.

Carlisle encolheu-se na cadeira quando seus ouvidos foram atacados pelo riso sonoro de Bella e Edward. Então a voz de Victoria, áspera e estridente, soou no topo de escada.

— Muito bem, vejo que o sol está bastante alto para fazer levantarem meu senhor e minha senhora.

Carlisle se levantou a meio na cadeira e atirou o copo vazio para o outro lado da sala.

— Por Deus! — rugiu ele. — Deve ser meio-dia. Minha bela filha aparece para o desjejum.

Victoria desceu a escada e respondeu com voz chorosa.

— Não consegui dormir até de madrugada. Ouvi ruídos estranhos nos quartos a noite toda — franziu a testa, olhando para Bella. — Como de um gato preso num espinheiro — ergueu as sobrancelhas, ironicamente. — Meu senhor Edward, não ouviu nada?

Bella corou, mas Edward, imperturbável, deu uma gargalhada sonora.

— Não, minha irmã, mas, fosse o que fosse, garanto que não sei o que podia ser.

Victoria fungou com desprezo e serviu-se da sopa.

— O que pode saber sobre as pessoas bem-nascidas? — zombou ela, levando um pedaço de carne à boca.

Esme e Rosalie de repente pareciam ocupadas com tarefas de grande urgência e levantaram-se para ajudar Seth com a mesa, por isso Victoria levantou-se para se servir de um copo de leite e depois parou na frente do pai. Disse com voz áspera.

— Vejo que a pretensa juventude partiu tão depressa quanto chegou.

— Minhas rugas são resultado de uma vida bem vivida. E as suas minha filha?

Victoria voltou-se bruscamente e olhou furiosa para Esme, que tossiu para disfarçar o riso.

— As poucas que tenho — disse ela — são marcas das palavras cruéis de meu pai e de meu irmão bastardo.

Edward levantou da cadeira e, segurando a mão de Bella, a fez levantar também.

— Antes que este dia seja estragado irremediavelmente, quer dar um passeio a cavalo comigo? — perguntou ele.

Satisfeita com a oportunidade de se livrar da língua de Victoria, Bella murmurou.

— Com todo prazer, meu senhor.

Saíram da sala enquanto Victoria descarregava seu veneno no pobre Carlisle. Atravessando o pátio, Bella riu alto e, segurando a mão de Edward, dançou em volta dele, descontraída e feliz. Balançando a cabeça, Edward segurou-a e encostou-a na parede do estábulo.

— Você é uma mulher muito tentadora — murmurou, com os lábios nos cabelos dela.

Bella passou os braços pelo pescoço do marido e Edward a beijou. Como na noite anterior, ficou encantado com a espontaneidade dela e o ardor de sua resposta, maravilhado com aquela mulher vibrante que excitava cada nervo de seu corpo.

Nesse momento Frei Willian saiu do estábulo, quase deitado na sela de seu burro, agarrado na crina do animal, e passou por eles, a caminho de Cregan, com o capuz puxado para frente para esconder a palidez do rosto.

Bella riu e encostando outra vez em Edward, abraçou-o pela cintura e mordeu-lhe de leve o pescoço. Com um movimento rápido.

Edward a levantou do chão, mas quase a deixou cair, quando Bella o empurrou vigorosamente.

— Normando selvagem, vai me violentar aqui? — perguntou ela, com zanga fingida. — Se está disposto a brincar o dia todo, alguém precisa contê-lo com mão forte.

Sacudiu o punho fechado na frente do rosto dele e, quando o marido a pôs no chão, ela o beijou, murmurando com os lábios nos dele.

— Apanhe os cavalos, meu senhor. A Inglaterra espera.

Huno queria mostrar seus músculos e sua velocidade para a égua cinzenta, mas Edward, em consideração ao estado de Bella, o conteve com mão firme. O garanhão deu um ou dois saltos e tentou empinar, mas, a uma ordem severa do dono, desistiu e, bufando contrariado, partiu num trote macio.

Bella riu, e, naquele dia ensolarado, seu coração voava com as andorinhas, acima das árvores. Passaram por um trecho da estrada calçada com pedras antigas, onde as patas dos cavalos soavam com um ritmo metálico, e Edward começou a cantar em francês. Era uma canção maliciosa, e o normando a provocava com avidez exagerada, revirando os olhos para o alto. Bella riu e depois, com voz baixa e áspera, começou a cantar uma ousada canção saxônica, até Edward pedir para ela parar.

— Essas palavras não foram feitas para os lábios de uma dama — censurou ele, e depois riu. — Nem para prostitutas saxãs.

— Por favor, diga-me, meu senhor. — Bella sorriu docemente. — Será que a idade o transformou num velho rabugento?

Ela puxou a rédea rapidamente para evitar o braço de Edward e depois fez o animal apressar o passo. Sacudindo a mão no ar, Bella levantou o nariz e disse com voz de falsete.

— Cão normando, fique longe de mim. Sou uma dama da corte do meu senhor, e não vou suportar esses atrevimentos.

Bella apressou mais ainda sua montaria, rugindo à investida de Huno e, vendo o olhar decidido de Edward, fez a égua saltar o anteparo baixo da estrada, saindo a galope pelo campo aberto. Edward a seguiu.

— Bella, pare! — gritou ele. Fez Huno acelerar o passo e gritou outra vez. — Mulher louca, vai se matar!

Finalmente Edward conseguiu segurar as rédeas da égua e a fez parar, trêmula ainda da excitação do galope. Apeou e, zangado, estendeu os braços para tirar Bella da sela.

Rindo, Bella passou os braços pelo pescoço do marido e deslizou para o chão, com o corpo muito encostado ao dele. Edward achou que era mais interessante beijá-la do que falar.

Depois de algum tempo, descansaram no calor do sol, no topo de uma colina. Bella, meio deitada, apanhava flores da primavera e tecia com elas uma grinalda. O cavaleiro normando, em paz, a cabeça no colo da mulher, admirou a beleza da companheira e preguiçosamente passou o dedo em seu seio. Bella inclinou-se para frente e o beijou.

— Meu senhor, parece que jamais nos saciamos.

— Ah, mulher, como posso ficar saciado se você está sempre me tentando?

Bella suspirou.

— Tem razão. Você é importunado demais pelas mulheres. Preciso falar com Tanya. Edward levantou de um salto e a fez levantar também, tomando-a nos braços.

— Que história é essa de Tanya? — perguntou, sorrindo. — Estou falando de você, não de outra mulher.

Afastando-se dele, Bella pôs a grinalda na cabeça e fez uma mesura.

— Está dizendo que não foi tentado por Tanya quando ela dançou na sua frente, com o seio quase nu? Devia estar cego para não ver.

Edward caminhou lentamente para ela, e Bella recuou, rindo. Então, ela estendeu um braço.

— Espere, meu senhor. Não dei nenhum motivo para me bater. Com um movimento rápido, ele a alcançou, tomou-a nos braços e os dois começaram a rodar, rindo, felizes.

— Oh, Edward, Edward — a voz clara e musical cantava de felicidade. — Finalmente, você é meu.

Com uma expressão de dúvida, ele sorriu.

— Tenho certeza de que você planejou este casamento desde a primeira vez em que nos encontramos.

Com o rosto no pescoço dele, Bella respondeu.

— Oh, não, Edward, foi nosso primeiro beijo que me fez pensar em casamento.

Passaram o dia todo juntos, despreocupados e felizes. O sol estava quase no horizonte e já perdera muito de seu calor quando entraram com os cavalos no estábulo. Enquanto Edward cuidava dos animais, Bella o observava com olhos brilhantes. Depois, caminharam em silêncio, de mãos dadas, como dois jovens namorados. Quando chegaram à porta, com uma risada, Edward tirou a grinalda da cabeça dela, beijou a coroa de flores e atirou-a para dentro da sala. Entraram abraçados e foram recebidos entusiasticamente pelos homens de Edward e carinhosamente pelos amigos.

Emmett, sentado à cabeceira da mesa, parecia prestes a desaparecer debaixo das saias de Rosalie. Bella olhou para ele e depois para Rosalie. O viking enfiou o rosto numa caneca de cerveja e aparentemente engasgou com a bebida. Bella murmurou alguma coisa para Edward e ele deu uma gargalhada. Emmett curvou os ombros e ficou rubro.

— Acho que você tem razão, Bella — sorriu Edward. — Ele deve procurar uma casa para ficar mais à vontade com sua gentil esposa. — Rindo ainda das próprias palavras, Edward conduziu Bella para a cadeira e encontrou o olhar frio de Victoria.

— Você trata esses saxões, Edward, como se fosse um deles — disse ela, apontando para Jacob, que agora fazia as refeições com Jasper, suas esposas e os outros cavaleiros. — Vai se arrepender por confiar nele. Tome nota de minhas palavras.

Edward sorriu, impassível.

— Eu não confio nele, Victoria. Apenas ele sabe o que o espera se não agir direito comigo.

Victoria riu com desprezo.

— Só falta você dar a Paul algum posto de importância.

— Por que não? — Edward deu de ombros. — Ele sabe muito bem quais são os seus deveres.

Victoria olhou para ele com desdém e continuou a comer em silêncio. Edward voltou-se então para Bella, esquecendo a irmã.

Tanya pôs os pratos na frente deles, sempre de cabeça baixa para esconder os olhos vermelhos e a expressão sombria. A refeição transcorreu alegremente. Depois de mais algumas canecas de cerveja, Emmett entrou também na conversa e ergueu a caneca para Edward.

— Meu senhor, se resolvi escolher uma jovem gentil como Rosalie, e não conheço nenhuma mais mansa do que ela, foi porque o senhor me ensinou a tolice de desejar uma mulher mais determinada. — Todos riram, e o viking, levantando outra vez a caneca, saudou o normando com um largo sorriso. — Bom casamento, Edward. Vida longa.

Edward sorriu satisfeito e esvaziou seu copo de vinho. A noite continuou alegre mas tranqüila, e William desafiou Carlisle para uma partida de xadrez. Os dois levantaram, acompanhados pelos respectivos torcedores, e Edward e Bella levantaram também. Inclinando-se para o marido, ela disse.

— Se me dá licença, vou ver como está minha mãe.

— É claro, Bella — murmurou ele, e acrescentou. — Tenha cuidado.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou no rosto. Os olhos de Edward a seguiram quando ela apanhou a capa e saiu da casa e então ele juntou-se aos homens. Mordendo o lábio, Tanya o viu atravessar a sala. William passou por ela e sorriu zombeteiro.

— Senhora de Darkenwald, hein? Parece que você julgou mal suas habilidades.

Com um olhar furioso e um palavrão, Tanya começou a ajudar Esme a tirar a mesa.

Bella seguiu, no escuro, o caminho que levava à cabana de Renne como tantas vezes Fizera, mas nessa noite com um objetivo diferente. Abriu a porta sem bater. Renne estava sentada na cama, olhando para o fogo fraco da lareira, mas, quando viu a filha, levantou-se de um salto e disse.

— Bella! Por que você me traiu? Era a nossa única chance de vingança...

— Pare com essa conversa — disse Bella, zangada — e escute o que vou dizer. Tenho certeza de que mesmo a sua mente confusa vai entender, embora eu acredite que grande parte de sua loucura seja fingida.

Renne olhou em volta como um animal acuado, pronta para negar a acusação. Bella tirou o capuz e disse, furiosa.

— Escute com atenção! — Seu tom era autoritário e firme. — Fique calada e ouça! — Com voz mais suave, pronunciando distintamente cada palavra, continuou. — Se conseguisse matar um cavaleiro normando, especialmente Edward, que é amigo de Guilherme, para vingar a morte de meu pai, sofreríamos muito mais nas mãos dos normandos. O que acha que a justiça normanda reserva para quem mata um de seus cavaleiros quando ele está dormindo?

- Se a lâmina tivesse acertado o alvo, ia me ver despida e pregada na porta de Darkenwald. Quanto à senhora, dançaria na ponta de uma corda onde todo o povo de Londres pudesse ver. Tenho certeza de que não pensou nas conseqüências, mas só na sua vingança.

Renne balançou a cabeça, torceu as mãos, e ia começar a falar. Bella, no entanto, segurou-a pelos ombros e sacudiu-a até ela arregalar os olhos, transida de medo.

— Escute bem, pois vou repetir até que minhas palavras alcancem o pouco de sanidade que ainda lhe resta. — Com lágrimas nos olhos, Bella suplicou, em desespero. — Quero que pare de perturbar os normandos. Guilherme é o rei e senhor de toda a Inglaterra. Por qualquer coisa que faça, de hoje em diante, contra um normando, cada saxão é obrigado a persegui-la e entregá-la à justiça.

Bella soltou-a e Renne caiu sentada na cama, olhando furiosa para a filha. Aproximando o rosto do dela, Bella disse então.

— Se não se importa com o que eu disse, então preste atenção. Edward é meu marido, fomos unidos por um homem de Deus. Se fizer algum mal a ele, receberá o mesmo de mim. Se o matar, terá matado o homem que eu escolhi e mandarei açoitar minha mãe e enforcá-la no mais alto muro do castelo. Cobrirei minha cabeça com cinzas e para o resto da vida vestirei só andrajos, para que todos vejam o quanto estou sofrendo. Eu o amo.

Bella arregalou os olhos, surpresa com as próprias palavras e as repetiu com ternura.

— Sim! Eu o amo. Sei que, de certo modo, ele me ama. Não completamente ainda, mas esse dia chegará. — Inclinou-se outra vez para a mãe e disse com voz áspera. — A senhora tem um neto crescendo em meu ventre. Não vou permitir que o faça órfão de pai. Quando a razão voltar à sua mente, eu a receberei de braços abertos, mas até esse dia não ameace a segurança de Edward ou eu a mando exilar para os confins da terra. Ouviu bem minhas palavras e sabe que estou dizendo a verdade?

Renne abaixou a cabeça e depois balançou-a afirmativamente.

— Muito bem! — Bella se acalmou.

Teve vontade de consolar a mãe, mas sabia que era importante manter a atitude severa para que suas palavras penetrassem a mente dela.

— Eu continuarei a cuidar de seu conforto. Agora, boa noite. Com um suspiro profundo, Bella saiu da cabana, imaginando como a mente torturada de Renne ia interpretar suas palavras. Entrou na sala e ficou ao lado de Edward, que observava o jogo de xadrez, na frente da lareira. Ele a recebeu com um sorriso e, passando o braço por sua cintura, voltou a atenção para o jogo.

A primavera chegou com uma explosão de cores e de flores, das quais a mais bela era Bella. O desabrochar glorioso de seu espírito surpreendeu até Edward. Ela se deleitava com a nova posição de esposa e senhora do solar e não negligenciava nenhuma das responsabilidades dessa situação, nem hesitava em exercer sua autoridade quando era preciso, sobretudo quando Victoria acusava alguém injustamente. Sua determinação e força faziam com que até os homens do povoado procurassem seus conselhos. Carlisle admirava seu bom senso e, quando comentou a respeito com Jacob, o jovem apenas fez um gesto afirmativo e sorriu, sabendo muito bem do que ele estava falando. Continuamente Bella intercedia por seu povo junto ao cavaleiro normando que muitos ainda temiam. Porém, quando reconhecia a justiça de uma punição, deixava que fosse aplicada. Cuidava das doenças e ferimentos do povo de Darkenwald e muitas vezes ia a Cregan com Edward quando alguém precisava de seus cuidados. Vendo-a ao lado do marido e notando a confiança que depositava nele e o carinho com que o tratava, todos começaram a perder o medo de Edward. Não tremiam mais quando ele aparecia, e os mais corajosos, que ousavam conversar com ele, ficavam surpresos com a compreensão que ele demonstrava em relação a seus problemas e o quanto se interessava por seu bem-estar. Não o viam mais como o inimigo conquistador, mas como um senhor compreensivo e sincero.

Edward foi o primeiro a reconhecer as vantagens de ter casado com Bella, e não só no que se referia à reação do povo. Era espantosa a diferença provocada pelas poucas palavras pronunciadas pelo padre. Agora, ao menor contato de suas mãos, ela se entregava a ele calorosa e amorosamente, sem reservas. Edward ficava cada vez menos tempo na sala, depois do jantar, preferindo subir mais cedo para o quarto. Gostava dos momentos tranqüilos passados ao lado dela, tanto quanto dos de paixão. Gostava de olhar para ela. Era reconfortante vê-la sentada, costurando alguma coisa para ele ou para o bebê.

Estavam quase no fim de março, o tempo de arar, plantar e tosquiar; tempo para construir. Jacob trabalhava com afinco na nova profissão, registrando nos livros, como Edward ordenara, o nascimento de cada cabrito, cada cordeiro, cada criança, bem como a posição e afazeres de cada alma que habitava a cidade e o tempo que cada homem dedicava à construção do castelo, anotando quanto recebia e o desconto em seus impostos.

Edward ordenou que cada homem devia trabalhar dois dias na construção, e eles eram chamados do campo para ajudar os pedreiros. Cavaram um fosso profundo na base da colina sobre a qual iam construir uma ponte levadiça, guardada por uma torre de pedra. O topo da colina foi aplainado e construíram um muro circular de pedra. No centro, começava a se erguer a torre alta da fortaleza.

Nessa época, foram informados de que Guilherme ia voltar à Normandia para os festejos da Páscoa. Edward sabia que o Príncipe Edgar e vários nobres ingleses viajariam com ele como prisioneiros de guerra, mas não disse nada a Bella, sabendo que isso podia aborrecê-la. Na sua viagem, Guilherme devia passar perto de Darkenwald e provavelmente ia verificar a construção do castelo. Começou então uma grande atividade, todos preparando Darkenwald para a visita do Rei. Quase uma semana depois, o vigia anunciou a aproximação do estandarte do Rei, e Edward saiu a cavalo para encontrá-lo.

Uns vinte homens armados acompanhavam Guilherme, e, para surpresa de Edward, James estava ao lado dele. Embora a presença do cavaleiro o desagradasse, Edward consolou-se com a idéia de que James ia com Guilherme para a Normandia. Guilherme o cumprimentou amistosamente e, no caminho, Edward mostrou suas terras e explicou seus planos para defendê-la. O Rei ouvia atento e com aprovação. Os camponeses interrompiam o trabalho para ver passar o Rei e sua comitiva. Finalmente chegaram a Darkenwald, e Guilherme deu ordem aos seus homens para apear e descansar, pois pretendia se demorar um pouco no solar.

Quando Guilherme e Edward entraram, Victoria e Bella saudaram o Rei com graciosas mesuras, e Carlisle, Emmett e todos os presentes prestaram a homenagem devida ao Soberano. Guilherme olhou atentamente para Bella e, vendo que ela estava grávida, ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente para Edward, esperando em silêncio uma resposta.

— Não será um bastardo, Sire. Ela agora é minha mulher. Guilherme riu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Isso é bom. Já existem muitos de nós no mundo.

Com um olhar frio, Victoria viu Guilherme cumprimentar Bella com familiaridade e os dois riram quando ele disse que ela crescera desde seu último encontro. Victoria ficou verde de inveja, mas conteve a língua ferina. Quando o rei e Edward saíram para ver a construção do castelo, ela subiu para seu quarto furiosa, sem saber que James estava na frente do solar.

Sem se descuidar dos seus deveres de hospitalidade, Bella pediu ajuda a Seth, Esme e Rosalie para servir aos homens da comitiva do rei a cerveja resfriada no fundo do poço. O vento quente do sul aquecia o ar e Bella achou que não precisava se agasalhar com o manto. Os homens aceitaram agradecidos a cerveja e comentaram, em francês, sobre a beleza da saxã. Bella aceitou o elogio em silêncio, sem demonstrar que agora falava fluentemente a língua deles. Parou na frente de alguns homens ricamente vestidos. Não foi recebida com elogios, mas com olhares de desprezo. Intrigada, Bella ia se afastar quando um deles se levantou e falou em inglês, sem nenhum sotaque.

— Sabe quem somos? — perguntou ele.

— Não — disse Bella dando de ombros. — Como posso saber se nunca os vi antes?

— Somos ingleses, prisioneiros do rei. Vão nos levar para a Normandia.

Com um "oh" silencioso, Bella olhou para os outros homens.

— Sinto muito — murmurou ela.

— Sente muito — disse o mais velho, olhando com desdém para a barriga dela. — Ao que parece, não perdeu tempo em dormir com o inimigo.

Bella empertigou o corpo com altivez.

— Está me julgando sem conhecer as circunstâncias. Mas não é importante para mim. Não pretendo me justificar. Meu marido é normando e sou leal a ele, mas meu pai era saxão e morreu sob a espada de um normando. Se aceitei Guilherme como meu Rei foi porque não vejo razão para uma luta sem esperança, que só pode significar morte e derrota para o povo inglês. Talvez por ser mulher, não vejo futuro em prosseguir com os esforços para levar o inglês ao trono. Acho que devemos dar um tempo a Guilherme. Talvez faça algo de bom para a Inglaterra. Não se pode fazer nada mais, contando só com homens mortos nos campos de batalha. Será que precisam ver todo o nosso povo morto para compreender a verdade? Eu diria que Guilherme faz bem em mantê-los sob seu poder para garantir a paz na Inglaterra.

Sem dizer mais nada, Bella atravessou o gramado, passou pelo túmulo do pai e dirigiu-se para um cavaleiro normando que estava sentado à sombra de uma árvore, de costas para ela, olhando para a floresta. Só quando chegou perto ela o reconheceu e recuou, surpresa. James voltou-se, ouvindo a exclamação abafada, e olhou para ela com um largo sorriso.

— Ah, minha avezinha, senti sua falta — murmurou, levantando-se e fazendo uma profunda curvatura. Ergueu os olhos e, com um sorriso, disse. — Você não me contou, Bella.

Bella ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele friamente.

— Não achei que fosse preciso — respondeu, com altivez. — O filho é de Edward.

James encostou o ombro na árvore e seus olhos escuros brilharam.

— É mesmo?

Bella quase podia ver James contando mentalmente os meses, e disse furiosa.

— Não carrego seu filho, James. — Ele riu, ignorando a negação.

— Seria uma grande recompensa se fosse meu. Sim, eu não podia ter calculado melhor a ocasião. Provavelmente o bastardo vai reconhecer como sua a minha cria, mas nunca saberá quem é o pai. — Ficou sério e olhou nos olhos dela. — Ele não vai casar com você, Bella. Edward nunca ficou muito tempo com uma mulher. Talvez já tenha tido algumas aventuras. Estou disposto a tirar você daqui! Venha comigo para a Normandia, Bella. Não vai se arrepender.

— Acho que ia me arrepender muito — respondeu ela. — Tenho tudo que eu quero aqui.

— Posso lhe dar mais. Muito, muito mais. Venha comigo. Laurent partilha a minha tenda, mas encontrará outro lugar, de boa vontade. Só tenho de pedir. Diga que vem comigo. — Encorajado pelo silêncio dela, James se animou. — Precisamos escondê-la do rei, mas sei como disfarçar sua aparência e ele nunca vai perceber. Vai pensar que encontrei um garoto para ser meu lacaio.

Bella riu com desprezo e continuou o jogo por mais um momento.

— Edward iria atrás de você.

James segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, passando os dedos pelos cabelos cor de cobre.

— Não, minha querida. Ele vai procurar outra. Por que iria nos perseguir quando sabe que você carrega um bastardo?

Inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas Bella murmurou suavemente.

— Porque sou sua esposa.

James recuou surpreso, ouvindo o riso claro de Bella.

— Sua cadela — disse ele com os dentes cerrados.

— Você não me ama, James? — zombou ela. — Pobre donzela, passada de amada para inimiga. — Parou de rir e disse, com desprezo. — Você assassinou meu pai e roubou a sanidade de minha mãe! Acha que algum dia eu o perdoarei? Que Deus me ajude se fizer isso! Quero vê-lo no inferno!

James disse, furioso.

— Você será minha, sua cadela, para me servir quando eu quiser. Com Edward ou sem ele, você será minha. O casamento não significa coisa alguma para mim. A vida de Edward menos ainda. Pode esperar, minha querida.

Apanhando o elmo, James caminhou para o solar, abriu a porta e entrou com passos largos e decididos. Tremendo, Bella encostou no tronco da árvore e chorou, com o temor que a assaltava muitas vezes de que seu filho tivesse a pele morena e o cabelo negro de James.

A sala estava vazia e James subiu a escada sem que ninguém o impedisse. Sem bater, abriu a porta do pequeno quarto de Victoria e, depois de entrar, fechou-a com violência. Sentada na cama, ela ergueu para ele os olhos vermelhos e surpresos.

— James!

Antes que Victoria tivesse tempo de correr para ele, James aproximou-se da cama e tirou o peitoral, jogando-o para o lado. Quase sem poder respirar com a violência com que ele se lançou sobre ela, Victoria mesmo assim o abraçou com força, encantada com tanto ardor. James podia machucá-la, Victoria sentia prazer na dor, feliz, pensando que ele a amava a ponto de abandonar toda a cautela, enfrentando o perigo de serem descobertos. O perigo aumentava o calor daquela paixão violenta e Victoria murmurava seu amor no ouvido dele. James possuiu-a sem qualquer sentimento de ternura, apenas com desejo e raiva combinados, sem a menor compaixão por sua presa. Mas não podia deixar de comparar o corpo magro e anguloso com o de Bella, e, pensando nela, se satisfez.

Saciado, James podia outra vez fingir que gostava de Victoria e se preocupava com ela. Deitada nos braços dele, Victoria acariciava o peito musculoso, e James inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.

— Leve-me com você para a Normandia, James — murmurou Victoria com os lábios nos dele. — Por favor, amor, não me deixe aqui.

— Não posso — disse ele. — Estou viajando com o Rei e não tenho uma tenda só para mim. Mas não se preocupe. Temos tempo de sobra e vou voltar para você numa situação muito melhor. Espere por mim e não dê ouvidos às mentiras que ouvir a meu respeito. Acredite somente no que eu lhe disser.

Beijaram-se outra vez, demorada e apaixonadamente, mas, saciado seu desejo, James só queria ir embora, e, inventando uma desculpa, levantou-se da cama e começou a se vestir. Saiu do quarto com mais cuidado do que tinha entrado, e, não vendo ninguém, desceu para o salão.

Edward fez Huno parar atrás do possante cavalo do Rei e desmontou, olhando para os homens que descansavam à sombra das árvores. Viu James debaixo de um carvalho e mais calmo procurou Bella. Viu-a enchendo o copo de um arqueiro. Ela se aproximou dos dois homens e James, com os olhos entrecerrados, fingindo que dormia, os observava atentamente. Laurent fora com eles ver o castelo e, desmontando, caminhou para o primo, mas James não lhe deu atenção, notando o modo casual com que Edward abraçava a mulher.

— Ao que parece, a pomba domou o lobo — murmurou James. — Edward casou com ela.

Laurent sentou-se ao lado do primo.

— Ele pode ter casado com ela, mas continua sendo um normando. Está construindo aquele castelo como se esperasse abrigar toda a Inglaterra dentro dele.

James disse com desprezo.

— O bastardo pensa que a terá para sempre. Mas outros tempos estão para chegar.

— Não cometa um erro de julgamento, como no torneio — avisou Laurent. — Ele é inteligente e tem um apoio muito forte.

James sorriu.

— Tomarei cuidado.


	23. Chapter 22

O verão chegou e a criança crescia no ventre de Bella, como crescia o castelo na colina. O povo observava ambos, o calor que parecia emanar dela, enchendo o ar de energia e de vida, e o castelo, que transmitia uma sensação de segurança, cumprindo a promessa de Edward de proteger a todos. Pela primeira vez, camponeses e servos experimentavam uma prosperidade nunca imaginada e não demorou a que bandos de ladrões e assaltantes descobrissem a riqueza daquelas terras. Edward organizou grupos para patrulhar as estradas e prevenir os estrangeiros, mas mesmo assim vezes sem conta famílias inteiras procuravam refúgio no solar por terem suas casas saqueadas e destruídas.

Foi por acaso que Edward descobriu um método mais rápido de alarme. Depois da refeição do meio-dia, Bella subiu para o quarto, a fim de descansar um pouco do calor úmido de um dos últimos dias de junho. Tirou a túnica e ficou só com a combinação de linho leve e fresco. Lavou o rosto e, apanhando o espelho de prata comprado para ela por Eric, em Londres, começou a pentear o cabelo, mas, ouvindo a voz de Edward no pátio, foi até a janela e debruçou-se.

Os três cavaleiros e Emmett, que o acompanhavam, vestiam suas cotas de malha, pois queriam estar preparados quando soasse o alarme. Tinham voltado de Cregan um pouco depois do meio-dia e agora descansavam à sombra de uma árvore, antes de saírem outra vez para patrulhar os campos. Bella chamou Edward várias vezes, mas as vozes dos homens abafavam a sua. Finalmente, frustrada, ela se afastou da janela, mas a luz do sol iluminou a superfície do espelho e refletiu nos homens lá embaixo. Edward procurou imediatamente a fonte da luz e, protegendo os olhos com a mão, viu Bella na janela. Bella abaixou o espelho, riu e acenou, satisfeita por ter conseguido chamar-lhe a atenção. Edward acenou também e ia voltar ao descanso, mas endireitou o corpo bruscamente e ficou de pé. Bella o viu correr para a casa e logo seus passos soaram no corredor. Edward entrou no quarto e tirou o espelho das mãos dela. Foi até a janela e, erguendo o espelho para a luz do sol, logo conseguiu chamar a atenção dos cavaleiros. Riu, examinando com curiosidade o objeto de prata. Depois aproximando-se, beijou Bella com entusiasmo, rindo da surpresa dela e disse.

— Madame, acho que salvou o nosso dia. Nada mais de patrulhas que cansam os homens e os cavalos. — Ergueu o espelho como se fosse um tesouro. — Só precisamos de alguns homens no alto das colinas com espelhos iguais a este e pegaremos todos os ladrões. — Riu e beijou-a outra vez, antes de sair do quarto, deixando-a intrigada e feliz.

Mais ou menos uma semana depois, a um grito de aviso do alto da torre do castelo, os cavaleiros saíram prontos para o combate e todos os homens da cidade empunharam suas armas. Um sinal com o espelho do alto de uma das colinas avisava a aproximação de um bando de assaltantes. Edward saiu na frente do pequeno exército, muitos cavalos levando dois ou três homens. Seguiram para o sul, na direção de Cregan, que ficava à uma hora de Darkenwald com o cavalo a passo lento ou a meia-hora a galope. Armaram a cilada numa curva fechada, de onde o ataque de Edward, encosta abaixo, teria maior impacto. Os homens se esconderam entre as moitas para atacar os assaltantes com pedras e flechas e o grupo de arqueiros e de lanceiros bem treinados se encarregou de fechar a retaguarda dos malfeitores. Edward, Emmett e os cavaleiros esperaram em silêncio, afastados da curva. Logo ouviram os gritos e as risadas do grupo, que nem desconfiava que estava sendo observado e esperado. Os chefes apareceram, falando em voz alta e vestidos com os despojos do último ataque. Pararam sobressaltados quando viram quatro cavaleiros e um viking na sua frente. As risadas gelaram nas gargantas e os que vinham atrás se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Edward abaixou a lança e inclinou-se para frente na sela. O chão tremeu sob o tropel dos cavalos, os ladrões gritaram assustados, tentaram fugir e a estrada se transformou numa louca confusão de corpos.

Um dos assaltantes, mais corajoso do que o resto, enfiou o cabo da lança no chão e segurou a ponta para esperar o ataque, mas o machado enorme de Emmett sibilou no ar e decepou o braço do homem, que gritou, segurando o que sobrara do braço com a outra mão. Morreu quando a lança curta do viking entrou-lhe no peito. A lança de Edward espetou outro no chão. Então, a espada longa foi desembainhada e por onde passavam as patas velozes de Huno iam deixando um rastro de sangue. Tudo terminou rapidamente. Alguns tinham tentado fugir e estavam agora no chão, derrubados pelas flechas. Um homem agonizante disse onde ficava seu acampamento, no meio do pântano, e foi para lá que Edward levou seus homens, depois de tirarem os mortos da estrada e despojá-los dos produtos de seus roubos e de suas armas.

Encontraram o acampamento no meio do charco de turfa. Os habitantes foram avisados e fugiram para o interior do pântano, deixando tudo que tinham. Encontraram quatro escravos nus e acorrentados, maltratados para divertimento dos ladrões, emaciados de fome. Quando foram libertados e receberam comida dos homens de Edward, ajoelharam-se e agradeceram humildemente. Uma menina que não tivera tempo de fugir dos ladrões, um cavaleiro normando que fora ferido num campo distante e os outros dois eram servos aprisionados num pequeno povoado a oeste de Londres.

Edward e seus homens demoraram apenas o tempo suficiente para revistar as cabanas miseráveis, retirando todos os objetos de valor que encontravam. Quando os quatro escravos estavam montados em cavalos capturados, os homens de Edward puseram fogo no acampamento, como uma advertência a outros assaltantes.

A jovem foi devolvida à família, que a recebeu com gritos de alegria, e os outros ficaram em Darkenwald até recobrarem as forças, e todos voltaram pacificamente ao trabalho. Porém, nem todos estavam satisfeitos. Victoria não se conformava em ser apenas uma hóspede que dependia da caridade do senhor e da senhora do solar. A própria Tanya não dava mais atenção às suas palavras e começava a se afastar dela. Sem a proteção e a caridade de Victoria, Tanya precisava cuidar de si mesma e do filho e não tinha muito tempo para conversa. Victoria amargava uma profunda solidão, mas logo descobriu que, sem enfrentar Bella diretamente, podia se vingar de certo modo, inventando para Renne histórias sobre a crueldade com que Edward tratava Bella, destruindo cada vez mais o pouco de sanidade que restava à pobre mulher. Era um prazer para ela ver Renne fugir rapidamente à aproximação de Edward, e seus olhos brilhavam quando, com suas histórias, aumentava a preocupação dela pela sorte da filha. Uma boa mentira fazia o trabalho de um ano inteiro de desgaste na confiança de Renne, e Victoria não poupava nenhum esforço para conseguir isso.

Renne observava a filha atentamente quando ela ia à cabana ou quando se encontravam em outro lugar qualquer, à procura dos sinais da crueldade do normando. A felicidade esfuziante de Bella a deixava confusa e cada vez mais deprimida.

Os dias quentes de julho passavam com irritante lentidão e Bella começava a perder a agilidade e a graça dos movimentos. Andava devagar e com cuidado. À noite, aconchegava-se em Edward, e muitas vezes os dois acordavam sobressaltados com um movimento mais brusco da criança. No verão não acendiam as lareiras e no escuro do quarto ela não podia ver o rosto do marido para saber se o estava incomodando demais, porém os beijos carinhosos de Edward acalmavam seus temores. Ele a tratava com extrema gentileza e a ajudava no que podia.

Nos últimos dias a criança tinha descido e até ficar sentada era difícil. Durante as refeições, Bella mudava várias vezes de posição na cadeira, quase não comia e ouvia distraidamente a conversa à sua volta, inclinando a cabeça ou sorrindo quando se dirigiam a ela.

Nessa noite, sentada ao lado de Edward, de repente deixou escapar uma exclamação abafada. Elevando a mão à barriga. Preocupado, ele segurou o braço dela, mas Bella sorriu, tranquilizando-o.

— Não foi nada meu amor — murmurou. — Só a criança se mexendo — acrescentou com um sorriso. — Ela se move com toda a força do pai.

Cada vez mais Bella se convencia de que Edward era o pai, pois não podia suportar a idéia de ter um filho de James, mas compreendeu que tinha escolhido mal as palavras quando Victoria zombou.

— A não ser que você saiba de algo que não sabemos, Isabella, parece que o sangue que corre nas veias do seu filho é bastante duvidoso. Pode até mesmo ser só saxão.

Victoria olhou ironicamente para Jacob, que, passada a surpresa, corou e apressou-se a tranquilizar Edward, dizendo o contrário.

— Não, meu senhor, não foi assim... Quero dizer — olhou para Bella, como quem pede socorro e depois, com a raiva fervendo dentro de si, voltou-se para Victoria. — Você está mentindo! Isso é uma mentira! Não pode dizer essas coisas em frente à minha mulher e ao meu lorde.

Edward sorriu, mas não havia humor em sua voz.

— Victoria, com seu charme habitual, você acaba de nos apresentar outra conjetura para nosso divertimento. Se não estou enganado, o vilão era James, não este pobre rapaz.

Furiosa, Victoria respondeu.

— Pense um pouco, Edward. Temos só a palavra de sua mulher e as afirmações de alguns idiotas bêbados para provar que James encostou as mãos nela. Na verdade, duvido que Sir James a tenha tocado e muito menos tenha feito o que ela alega.

Bella olhou para ela atônita e Jacob levantou-se furioso.

— A própria Renne viu a filha ser carregada para cima, por ele. Vai me dizer que ele não fez nada?

Edward olhou ameaçadoramente para a irmã quando ela disse.

— Renne, ah! Não se pode confiar naquela tola maluca. Procurando manter a calma, Bella murmurou suavemente.

— Quando chegar a hora, Victoria, saberemos a verdade. Quanto a Jacob, tanto ele quanto eu estávamos acorrentados até muito depois do tempo em que ele poderia ter sido o pai. Isso nos deixa apenas dois, e eu nego o primeiro, assim como nego a gentileza que você atribui a ele.

Victoria olhou para ela furiosa, mas Bella continuou, com a mesma calma.

— Espero, se Deus quiser, que o tempo prove que dei vida à semente de Edward. Quanto à sua alegação de que o delicado James não podia tratar uma mulher desse modo, peço que lembre uma coisa — inclinou-se para frente e disse, acentuando cada palavra. — O próprio James afirmou que foi o primeiro.

Victoria enfureceu-se com a derrota. Sem pensar, apanhou uma travessa da mesa e a ergueu, como para atirar em Bella, mas Edward levantou-se da cadeira com um rugido e bateu com as duas mãos na mesa.

— Preste atenção, Victoria — trovejou. — Esta é a minha mesa e esta é minha mulher. Não admito que questione a identidade do pai da criança outra vez. É minha porque é o que eu quero. Peço que tenha muito cuidado se quiser continuar nesta casa.

A raiva de Victoria foi substituída por uma amarga frustração. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e, soluçando, ela pôs a travessa na mesa.

— Edward, vai se arrepender do dia em que pôs uma rameira saxã acima de mim, negando-me a pouca honra que me resta.

Com um olhar de desprezo e ódio para Bella, ela saiu da sala e subiu para o quarto. Assim que fechou a porta, atirou-se na cama, soluçando amargamente. Mil pensamentos lhe passavam pela mente, mas um a dominava. Era uma crueldade do destino que seu irmão, um bastardo normando, a destituísse do lugar a que tinha direito e tivesse casado com uma cadela saxã. Mas James, estremeceu lembrando as carícias dele, prometera muito mais. Porém, seria ele realmente o pai do filho de Bella? Torturava-a a idéia de que Bella fosse a primeira a dar à luz o fruto daquele cavaleiro bem-nascido e que o filho dela fosse moreno e esbelto, com os traços de um falcão, ou tivesse os olhos tempestuosos de seu amante. Jurou que quando James voltasse, como certamente ia voltar, iria tirá-la daquele chiqueiro, Edward ia conhecer todo o peso de sua vingança.

No salão, o jantar terminou num silêncio tenso e, quando Tanya começou a tirar a mesa, Bella levantou-se com dificuldade, corando ante o olhar zombeteiro da mulher, e pediu licença a Edward para subir para o quarto.

— Parece que ultimamente me canso com facilidade — murmurou ela.

Edward levantou-se e segurou-lhe o braço.

— Eu a ajudo, chérie.

Ele a levou até o quarto e, quando Bella começou a se despir, acariciou os cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes. Com um suspiro, Bella encostou-se nele e Edward, atrás dela, inclinou a cabeça para beijar sua nuca, onde a pele era macia e perfumada.

— O que você está pensando? — murmurou ele.

Bella deu de ombros e, segurando os braços dele, cruzou-os sobre seus seios.

— Oh, somente que você tem motivos para odiar as mulheres. — Rindo, Edward mordeu de leve sua orelha.

— Algumas mulheres eu não suporto, mas existem outras — seus braços desceram para o ventre dela — sem as quais não posso viver.

A túnica fina se abriu um pouco, revelando parte dos seios redondos e fartos, pedindo para serem explorados. Com dificuldade, Edward a soltou, torturado pelo desejo, ansiando pelo dia em que pudesse novamente se satisfazer.

Carlisle e Emmett sentaram-se na frente da lareira. Jacob e os outros saíram da sala, constrangidos com a cena provocada por Victoria. Como conhecia Edward, Emmett conhecia também o velho lorde. O gênio irascível de Victoria era uma provação para ele.

Lá em cima, uma porta foi aberta e fechada. Carlisle e Emmett se entreolharam, com um sorriso. Edward arrumara sua cama com o desejo sempre insatisfeito de um homem solteiro e agora, saciado, reencontrava o mesmo catre desconfortável de antes. Apareceu na porta, sombrio e irritado. Foi até o barril e serviu-se de uma caneca de cerveja; esvaziou-a e tornou a encher. Sentou-se perto da lareira e os três olharam para o fogo por um longo tempo. Edward resmungou alguma coisa e Emmett olhou para ele.

— Disse alguma coisa, Edward?

O normando bateu com o fundo da caneca no braço da cadeira.

— Sim, eu disse que este casamento é um inferno. Eu devia ter casado com uma mulher sem encantos como Victoria, porque assim não ia me importar quando não pudesse dormir com ela.

Carlisle sorriu.

— O que você acha, Emmett? Acredita que o gamo vai procurar outra corça?

— Pode ser, senhor — riu o viking. — O chamado da caça é mais forte que o do verdadeiro amor.

— Não sou um animal no cio — disse Edward, irritado. — Fiz os votos por minha vontade. Mas sinto que a prisão do casamento é demais para mim, especialmente com uma mulher tão bonita. O desejo me atormenta e não posso me satisfazer. Se não fosse pelos votos que fiz, ia procurar outra, mas sou obrigado a ficar ao seu lado, desejando-a e ao mesmo tempo amaldiçoando esse desejo.

Carlisle procurou acalmar a irritação do normando.

— Tenha paciência, Edward. A vida é assim e você vai ver que a recompensa vale a espera.

— Fala de coisas que não me interessam. Em minha opinião, uma mulher tão bela só traz sofrimento. Estarei sempre desembainhando minha espada para proteger sua honra. Qualquer rapazinho imberbe fica atordoado com seu sorriso. Ora, até Eric sorri como um idiota à sua menor atenção e penso também em Jacob, nas lembranças que ele pode ter.

Carlisle ficou irritado. O normando estava questionando a honra de Bella e atribuindo toda a culpa a ela.

— Ora, Edward — censurou ele. — Não está sendo justo. Ela não pediu a nenhum cavaleiro normando para invadir sua casa, carregá-la à força para a cama da mãe, e nem para ser acorrentada aos pés dessa mesma cama. — Com um sorriso tristonho, continuou. — Ouvi dizer que você a acorrentou, estou certo?

Edward ficou surpreso com a ira do velho lorde e Emmett lamentou que seu pai não tivesse ensinado ao jovem normando aceitar melhor as responsabilidades.

— Não me culpe com tanta facilidade — disse Edward, zangado. — Pelo menos ela sabe quem é a mãe, mas eu jamais vou saber quem é o pai e posso vir a criar um filho que não é meu.

— Então, não ponha a culpa em Lady Bella — disse Carlisle, secamente.

— Sim — resmungou Emmett, concordando. — Lady Bella não teve escolha e conseguiu enfrentar tudo com muita dignidade. Se a maltratar outra vez, eu o afastarei dela até o dia de minha morte.

Edward riu com desdém.

— Olhem para vocês — zombou. — Finalmente resolveram defender as cores de Lady Bella. Nem os velhos tolos e os amigos fiéis estão livres de suas artimanhas. Ela é capaz de encantar até...

Carlisle agarrou a frente da túnica do normando e o fez levantar da cadeira com uma rapidez incrível. O velho lorde ergueu o punho fechado, mas não desferiu o golpe. A raiva passou e ele largou a túnica de Edward.

— Bati em você uma vez, com raiva — suspirou Carlisle. — Nunca mais vai acontecer.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás para uma gargalhada e, de repente, a sala explodiu dentro dele. A poeira assentou lentamente sobre o corpo forte do normando estatelado de costas no chão. Emmett esfregou as costas da mão e olhou para Carlisle.

— Eu não tenho nada que me impeça — explicou Emmett, indicando Edward com uma inclinação de cabeça. — Isso vai lhe fazer bem.

Carlisle segurou os tornozelos do normando, Emmett os ombros, e eles o carregaram para o quarto. Carlisle bateu de leve na porta e, ouvindo a resposta sonolenta de Bella, eles entraram. Bella sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ela, assustada.

— Ele bebeu demais — resmungou Emmett e os dois homens atiraram Edward na cama, sem nenhum cuidado.

Bella olhou para o viking.

— Vinho? Cerveja? Ora, seria preciso um odre cheio e metade da noite para...

— Não para quem bebeu como um tolo — interrompeu Carlisle. Bella passou a mão no rosto do marido e sentiu a saliência no lado do queixo. Franziu a testa, confusa.

— Quem o atacou? — perguntou, sentindo a fúria crescer dentro dela.

Emmett esfregou as costas da mão outra vez e disse com um largo sorriso.

— Fui eu — confessou, muito satisfeito com a grande proeza. Bella hesitou, sem compreender, mas antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, Carlisle explicou gentilmente.

— Ele estava agindo como uma criança e não conseguimos encontrar um chicote.

Dizendo isso, fez um sinal para o viking e os dois saíram do quarto. Bella olhou para o marido, consternada e atônita. Finalmente, levantou da cama e o despiu, deixando-o nu, sem cobertas, no calor da noite de verão.

O estrondo do trovão rolou no quarto e Edward sentou-se na cama, sobressaltado, pronto para a luta. Então percebeu que era apenas uma tempestade de verão vinda do mar. Deitou e fechou os olhos, ouvindo o som das primeiras grandes gotas de chuva nas pedras do pátio, depois o tamborilar rápido nas janelas e a brusca rajada de vento. A brisa fresca em seu corpo nu era um alívio para o calor úmido do verão.

Percebeu um movimento ao seu lado e, abrindo os olhos, viu Bella inclinada sobre ele, com ar preocupado. O cabelo vermelho emoldurava o rosto muito branco. Edward ergueu o braço e puxou a cabeça dela para baixo, para provar a frescura dos lábios entreabertos.

Bella sentou-se e disse com um sorriso.

— Eu estava preocupada com sua saúde, mas vejo que está bem. — Edward espreguiçou-se como um grande felino, depois passou a mão no queixo. Franziu a testa e sentou-se, apoiando o braço no joelho.

— Emmett deve estar ficando velho — resmungou. — O último rosto que ele acariciou ficou bastante quebrado.

Bella levantou-se e saiu do quarto, voltando logo depois com uma travessa com carnes, pão quente e mel fresco no favo. Encostando o corpo pesado no dele, apanhou um pedaço de carne e o levou à boca do marido, envolvendo Edward com sua ternura. Edward a beijou outra vez, agora com a leveza de uma abelha pousando na pétala da flor para sugar o néctar. Recostada no joelho erguido dele, protegida pela força de seus braços, Bella descansou. A forte pressão em seu ventre, porém, indicava que estava chegando a hora.

Edward notou a tensão nos olhos e no corpo dela e perguntou.

— Por acaso Satã a atormenta com alguma lembrança desagradável, Bella? — Pôs a mão no ventre dela. — A idéia que me persegue é de que, mesmo que a criança seja minha, não foi feita com amor, mas com um ato de brutalidade e de puro desejo. Quero que saiba que estou disposto a aceitá-lo como filho, seja quem for o pai. Ele terá o meu nome e o meu brasão, e jamais será expulso da minha casa. Seria injusto se, tendo tudo isso, faltasse a ele o amor da mãe.

Bella sorriu docemente para o marido, lembrando a crueldade com que fora rejeitado.

— Não precisa temer, Edward. Ele é o único inocente de tudo que aconteceu e eu o amarei de qualquer modo. Será embalado nos meus braços e conduzido com amor e cuidado — continuou com um suspiro profundo. — É só a dúvida normal às mulheres, quando a hora se aproxima. Tantas coisas alheias ao meu controle vão formar sua vida. Mas, você sabe, pode ser uma menina! — Brincou carinhosamente com uma mecha de cabelo do marido.

— O que Deus determinar, meu amor, está bem. Criaremos uma dinastia para estas terras e eu gostaria que ela tivesse seus cabelos de feiticeira para encantar todos os homens como você me encantou. — Beijou-lhe o braço. — Você modificou completamente meu modo de vida, meus hábitos. Eu dizia que nenhum juramento jamais me prenderia. Você me fez repetir os votos do casamento, com voz alta e clara, para não a perder. Eu admitia ser avarento com meu dinheiro e você jamais me pediu nada, mas eu passaria a vida trabalhando para que você tivesse o que calçar e vestir, sem me arrepender nem por um momento. — Riu com tristeza. — Desisti de erguer barreiras à minha volta e agora confio em você para conduzir meus pés errantes e tratar com honra a minha alma indefesa.

— Edward — zombou ela — qual o grande cavaleiro normando que cai de joelhos e deixa que uma simples escrava saxã o arraste pelos cabelos? Você está brincando e caçoando de mim.

Bella inclinou-se para ele e beijou-o carinhosamente nos lábios. Depois olhou-o nos olhos, como que buscando neles suas respostas.

— Alguma coisa nascida do amor cresce dentro de mim? — murmurou. — Quero seus braços em volta do meu corpo e anseio por suas carícias. Que loucura é esta que me faz ficar sempre à sua disposição? Sou mais escrava do que esposa e não gostaria que fosse diferente. Como foi que dominou a minha vontade de um modo que, mesmo quando eu resistia, rezava para que você estivesse sempre ao meu lado e nunca me deixasse?

Edward ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos verdes estavam quase azuis.

— Não importa, chérie. Enquanto nós dois desejarmos a mesma coisa, vamos aproveitar o prazer que ela nos dá. Agora deixe-me levantar, do contrário você pode ser forçada a ceder contra a sua vontade.

Rindo, feliz, Bella se afastou dele.

— Contra a minha vontade? Não, nunca mais. Mas, se encontrar um bebê no caminho, trate-o com carinho para não o ofender.

Edward levantou-se, rindo, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, ouvindo o som alegre e musical da voz de Bella. Sorriu, desejando que chegasse logo o dia em que Bella ia cantar para embalar o filho, pois sua voz era suave e repousante. Atravessou o pátio e viu que o céu começava a clarear.

O sol estava alto no céu quando Edward voltou. Carlisle e Emmett estavam sentados à mesa e, quando o normando sentou, olharam para ele, sem saber qual seria seu estado de espírito. Edward levou a mão ao queixo e o moveu de um lado para o outro, como para ver se estava funcionando.

— Acho que uma jovem me beijou com muito ardor a noite passada — disse, secamente. — Ou talvez eu tenha sido atacado por um velho ou por uma criança.

Carlisle riu.

— Um beijo muito delicado, sem dúvida. Você sequer se levantou para nos dar boa-noite. Acredite! Você deitou para descansar tão bruscamente que o pobre Paul teve um trabalho insano esta manhã para consertar o buraco no chão.

Ele e Emmett riram, mas Edward apenas olhou para os dois e depois disse, pensativo.

— É um pesado encargo para mim, ter de aguentar a companhia de dois cavaleiros, um idoso e outro quase lá, esquecendo que não são mais jovens guerreiros, que me atacam quando minhas palavras os contrariam. Além das mentes enfraquecidas, perderam a força dos braços.

Olhou para Emmett, que bateu a mão na perna, ofendido.

— Se quiser disputar no braço comigo, sou capaz de quebrar seus ossos — disse o viking. — Ontem tive o cuidado de poupar a sua beleza, "menino" atrevido.

Edward riu satisfeito por conseguir irritar o viking.

— Temo mais sua língua do que sua força. O golpe foi bem aplicado, pois eu não tinha o direito de falar daquele modo da minha dama — ficou sério e murmurou. — Como na minha juventude, gostaria que todas as minhas palavras ditas com raiva pudessem voltar ao silêncio, mas é impossível. Peço desculpas aos dois e vamos esquecer o assunto.

Carlisle e Emmett se entreolharam e depois concordaram, com uma inclinação da cabeça. Então ergueram suas canecas de cerveja e os três beberam em silêncio.

Um pouco depois Edward viu Bella descendo a escada cautelosamente e levantou-se para ajudá-la e os homens sorriram, lembrando os primeiros dias de Edward em Darkenwald, quando parecia que jamais ia haver paz entre os dois.

Edward levou Bella até a cadeira ao lado da sua e, respondendo à pergunta ansiosa do marido, ela disse que estava bem. Depois de algum tempo, porém, a pressão em seu ventre se transformou numa violenta pontada. Dessa vez, quando Edward voltou-se para ela, Bella fez um gesto afirmativo e estendeu a mão.

— Quer me ajudar a subir para o quarto? Temo não ser capaz de ir sozinha.

Edward levantou-se da cadeira e, ignorando a mão estendida, tomou-a nos braços. Subindo a escada, com Bella no colo, ele disse para os homens.

— Mandem Esme ao meu quarto. Está na hora.

Os cavaleiros e Jacob agitaram-se atordoados e Carlisle, vendo a confusão, saiu para chamar Esme. Edward subiu os degraus de dois em dois, como se não sentisse o peso de Bella, abriu a porta com o pé e levou-a para a cama onde ela nascera. Demorou a tirar os braços que a enlaçavam e Bella perguntou a si mesma se a preocupação que via nos olhos dele era por ela ou pela dúvida sobre a paternidade da criança. Segurou a mão dele e levou-a ao rosto e Edward sentou-se na cama. Ali estava uma coisa para a qual todo seu aprendizado e sua experiência não o haviam preparado e o normando sentiu-se completamente inútil e indefeso,

A dor voltou e Bella apertou-lhe a mão com força. Edward conhecia os sofrimentos da guerra, tinha muitas cicatrizes para provar sua resistência e sua aceitação da dor. Mas aquela agonia o assustava.

— Calma, minha senhora — disse Esme, entrando no quarto e aproximando-se da cama. — Poupe suas forças para mais tarde. Vai precisar delas. Ao que parece, vai ser um longo trabalho de parto. A criança tem seu próprio tempo, portanto, procure descansar.

Esme sorriu e Bella respirou aliviada, mas Edward de repente parecia exausto e abatido. Esme disse, com voz suave.

— Meu senhor, quer mandar chamar Rosalie? Vamos precisar de muita coisa e quero ficar ao lado da minha senhora. — Viu que a lareira estava apagada e acrescentou, quando Edward já estava na porta. — E mande Seth e Paul trazerem lenha. Precisam encher de água o caldeirão.

Assim, Edward foi afastado de Bella e não teve mais oportunidade de se aproximar. Ficou na porta, vendo as mulheres atarefadas. A todo o momento refrescavam a testa de Bella com toalhas úmidas, enxugando o suor provocado pelo calor de julho e pelo fogo na lareira. Edward esperou e observou, e nos intervalos das dores Bella sorria para ele. Quando a dor voltava, o suor cobria seu corpo e, com o passar do tempo, ele começou a se perguntar se alguma coisa estava errada. Esme e Rosalie estavam muito ocupadas para responder às suas perguntas. Então uma idéia insuportável o atormentou. A criança podia ser morena e com cabelos negros. Não podia aceitar a possibilidade de a bela Bella dar à luz a uma criança obviamente gerada por James. Então outro pensamento surgiu-lhe na mente. Lembrou-se de ter ouvido dizer que muitas mulheres morriam de parto. Seria um triunfo para James se a criança fosse dele e tirasse a vida de Bella. Mas e se fosse sua e do mesmo modo a levasse deste mundo para sempre? Seria melhor? Tentou imaginar sua vida sem ela, depois de todos aqueles meses felizes ao seu lado, e sua mente ficou vazia. Era como se nuvens escuras tivessem obscurecido sua razão, e o ar parecia ter desaparecido do quarto. Apavorado, ele fugiu.

Edward atirou os arreios nas costas de Huno e o animal, assustando-se, bufou e recuou quando o bridão foi passado entre seus dentes e o normando saltou para a sela. Montado no grande cavalo de batalha, Edward cavalgou velozmente por longo tempo, sem diminuir o passo, até o vento levar os últimos vestígios de confusão de sua mente. Então, homem e animal pararam no topo de uma pequena colina ao lado da colina maior, onde estava sendo construído o castelo. Edward olhou para a construção que crescia rapidamente. Mesmo àquela hora, os homens trabalhavam com afinco, antes que a noite os interrompesse. Edward pensou na ansiedade com que o povo esperava a conclusão da obra. Todos trabalhavam de boa vontade e, depois de terminar uma tarefa, traziam mais pedras para cortar e montar. Mas era tanto para a defesa deles quanto para a de Edward, e ele podia compreender aquela pressa, depois da carnificina provocada por James. Ninguém queria que aquilo acontecesse outra vez. Olhou para a torre central, onde ele e Bella iam morar um dia. A construção era mais lenta que a das muralhas. Quando estivesse pronta, seria uma fortaleza inexpugnável para qualquer inimigo. Menos para a morte...

Edward desviou os olhos, sabendo que nada seria bom sem Bella ao seu lado. Pensamentos terríveis invadiram sua mente e ele ficou inquieto. Fez Huno dar meia-volta e, sacudindo as rédeas, galopou para percorrer as divisas de suas terras.

Suas terras!

As palavras soaram com a solidez da segurança. Se a outra parte de sua vida desmoronasse, pelo menos teria isso. Pensou no velho e grisalho cavaleiro que Bella sepultara quando se conheceram. Talvez o velho lorde pudesse entender o que ele sentia agora. Ali estava a sua terra. Ali ele morreria para descansar ao lado daquele outro túmulo no alto da colina. Talvez fosse morto por outro grande lorde. Mas continuaria ali. Não mais andanças e aventuras. Não importava que Bella lhe desse um bastardo ou um filho seu. Um menino ou uma menina. Ele o aceitaria como seu e, na pior das hipóteses, descansariam todos no alto da colina. Com uma sensação de paz, Edward podia agora enfrentar qualquer coisa que o destino lhe reservasse.

Huno diminuiu o passo e Edward viu Darkenwald lá embaixo. Percorrera suas terras e estava voltando quando o sol desaparecia no horizonte, além dos pântanos. A noite chegou envolvendo-o com seu manto negro e ele continuou parado, vendo seu povo aos poucos se aquietar para o descanso.

Todos, pensou ele, vão me procurar com seus problemas. Não posso desapontá-los. Olhou pensativamente para o túmulo ao seu lado. Posso ler sua mente, velho senhor. Sei o que estava pensando quando saiu para enfrentar James. Eu teria feito o mesmo.

Edward apanhou uma flor silvestre e apôs ao lado das que Bella deixara na véspera.

— Descanse bem, velho senhor. Farei o melhor possível por eles e Bella também. Se Deus permitir, vai sentir os pés de muitos netos neste solo e, quando eu vier descansar aqui, apertaremos as mãos como velhos amigos.

Esperou sob uma árvore, pois não queria enfrentar os olhares curiosos do povo da cidade.

As estrelas apareceram no céu e o velho solar se iluminou. Podia ver o movimento no interior da casa, sinal de que não estava acabado ainda. As primeiras horas da manhã o encontraram no mesmo lugar e então ele ouviu um grito.

O cabelo eriçou-lhe na nuca e o suor brotou-lhe na testa. Edward ficou petrificado de medo. Seria Bella? Oh, Deus, tão tarde na vida conhecera a ternura de uma mulher. Estaria destinado a perdê-la agora? Longos momentos se passaram e Edward ouviu o choro forte e indignado de uma criança.

Ele esperou mais, enquanto a notícia corria de boca em boca pela cidade. Viu Renne sair do solar em direção à sua cabana. Os outros também saíram e finalmente o solar ficou deserto. Edward levantou-se e levou o cavalo cansado para o estábulo. Atravessou silenciosamente a sala e subiu para o quarto. Abriu a porta e viu Esme sentada na frente da lareira, com o bebê nos braços. Olhou para a cama e no escuro só via o vulto de Bella. Ela estava imóvel e em silêncio, mas Edward percebeu o leve ondular da respiração. Está dormindo, pensou ele, agradecido por aquele dia ter terminado.

Foi até a lareira e Esme descobriu a criança para que ele visse. Era um menino, enrugado, parecia mais um velho do que uma criança e tinha cabelos vermelhos.

Nenhuma ajuda, pensou Edward, com um sorriso. Mas, pelo menos, não tinha cabelos negros.

Foi até a cama e ficou parado, tentando ver o rosto de Bella. Quando se inclinou mais, viu que ela o observava atentamente. O cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro e cobrindo os ombros, emoldurava seu rosto. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto pálido e abatido. O esforço de trazer um filho ao mundo deixara sua marca no rosto delicado, mas sob a palidez adivinhava-se uma força que o encheu de orgulho. Bella era, sem dúvida, a mulher certa para ficar ao lado de um homem e enfrentar o que a vida lhes reservava.

Edward beijou-a carinhosamente, pensando em pedir perdão. Ergueu um pouco o corpo, apoiando as mãos na cama para ver o rosto dela enquanto falava, mas Bella olhou para ele e, com um longo suspiro, fechou os olhos, adormecendo. Ela queria apenas vê-lo e agora cedia à exaustão, entregando-se ao sono reparador. Edward beijou-lhe outra vez os lábios e saiu do quarto.

Foi direto para o estábulo e, quando começou a arrumar sua cama na palha limpa e cheirosa, Huno bufou, reclamando da intrusão. O guerreiro normando olhou para o enorme garanhão e o mandou ficar quieto.

— É só mais esta noite — garantiu Edward e adormeceu.


	24. Chapter 23

O menino recebeu o nome de Charlie e Bella estava feliz porque ele era forte e alegre. Um grito quando tinha fome e logo se acalmava, sugando avidamente o seio da mãe. A dúvida continuava atormentando Edward, sem encontrar resposta no cabelo do bebe, que era agora louro-avermelhado, nem nos olhos azul-escuros. Renne assistira o parto e durante as primeiras semanas não apareceu, mas agora, sempre que Charlie descia do quarto, ela estava por perto. Só entrava no solar com ordem de Edward ou de Bella, mas, quando o dia estava quente, sentava-se ao lado da porta e ficava olhando para o menino deitado na manta de pele. Parecia sempre distante, revivendo antigas lembranças. Sabia que Charlie era seu neto, sangue de seu sangue. Anos atrás vira a filha de cabelos vermelhos brincando naquele mesmo lugar. Lembrava agora os momentos de alegria e de felicidade e Bella tinha esperança de que, com o tempo, ela esquecesse todo o horror que sofrera.

Os dias longos e quentes do verão ficaram mais curtos e setembro trouxe o frio no ar da noite. O povo via a plantação crescer nos campos. Sob a orientação de Edward, as plantações recebiam cuidados constantes e um grupo de meninos se encarregava de afastar os pássaros e os animais. A colheita prometia ser rica, como nunca antes. Jacob fazia sua ronda e mantinha os livros em dia. O povo já estava acostumado a ver o jovem a cavalo com os livros amarrados atrás da sela. Os homens o procuravam para medir o resultado de seu trabalho antes de ser recolhido aos graneiros e as ucharias. Era um homem justo, bom e fiel à seu novo posto. Sua vida com Leah era perfeita e harmoniosa. Uma perfeita junção de amizade e amor.

Sua mulher tudo ficou sabendo sobre a relação entre a nova senhora de Darkenwald e ele, mas não ficou enciumada por isso. Ela compreendia o amor que seu marido sentiu por Bella, compreendendo o sofrimento de ambos com a conquista do solar. Também se compadeceu da situação de Bella, com a viol~encia sofrida tanto Poe Sir James, como por Lord Edward. Apesar do desfecho feliz entre ambos, Leah imaginou todo o sofrimento passado por Bella antes de ser oficializada como mulher do senhor de Darkenwald.

Leah não esteve próxima ao nascimento de Charlie, mas achou sua nova função, quando ajudava sua senhora na tarefa diária com o pequeno. Ela e Alice ficaram mais que fascinadas com os olhos amorosos e vivos do lindo menino e sempre estavam dispostas a ajudar em tudo o que fosse necessário para o conforto de mãe e bebe.

Alice era outra que vivia dias felizes em seu casamento. Descobriu, maravilhada, que sua experiência era a mesma de seu romântico marido. Sir Jasper era, sem dúvida, o homem perfeito para viver ao seu lado. Ambos dispunham de uma personalidade inocente e curiosa. Desfrutavam das noites com luxúria, conhecendo, a cada dia, novas formas de se amarem. Alice percebeu a demasiada admiração de seu marido por Bella, mas não se sentiu incomodada pelo fato. Ela sabia do carisma de sua senhora, assim como a amizade que Bella nutria por ambos. Mas isso não a impedia de tirar alguns proveitos da situação. Sempre que podia, queixava-se ao marido de sua devoção à senhora, ganhando com isso uma atenção extra de seu amado.

Jasper ficava aflito toda vez que Alice duvidava de seu amor por ela, enchendo-a de mimos. Não negava a devoção por Bella, na verdade, ele a venerava. Achava-a a mulher mais corajosa que conheceu em sua vida, por tudo o que havia passado, sempre com resignação e até certa ousadia.

Os moinhos de Darkenwald eram movidos por bois que caminhavam em círculo para girar a grande mó. Todos iam a Darkenwald para comprar de Corin as ferramentas de que precisavam para o inverno ou para preparar o campo na próxima primavera. Estava quase na época da primeira colheita e as outras amadureciam ainda ao sol. Os grãos abarrotavam os graneiros, e carnes defumadas e secas e as salsichas que pendiam das vigas do teto enchiam as ucharias. Edward tinha direito à parte do dono das terras e os grandes depósitos atrás do solar começavam a ficar cheios. As jovens colhiam uvas e outras frutas para fazer vinho e compotas, que eram também armazenados. Enormes favos de mel eram derretidos em potes de barro e, quando a cera subia, era retirada para fazer velas. Quando o pote estava cheio, a fina camada que se depositava no fundo era deixada para solidificar e o pote guardado na parte mais fria da adega. A atividade era constante e o gado, depois de separados os animais para a procriação na primavera, era levado para o matadouro e o ar se enchia com o cheiro acre do abate e da curtição das peles. A casa de defumação estava sempre cheia e o sal era carregado penosamente através da charneca e com ele era feita a salmoura para conservar a carne.

Tanya era muito procurada por sua habilidade para temperar e curtir a carne. Sempre ocupada, via com satisfação a amizade de seu filho com Emmett. O viking podia ensinar muita coisa que o menino precisava saber. Aprendeu os hábitos dos gansos e de outras aves e como atirar uma flecha para apanhá-las; aprendeu tudo sobre gamos e corças e os lugares da floresta onde podiam ser encontrados. Tudo sobre raposas e lobos e como fazer uma armadilha, como esfolar os animais e transformar o pêlo ensangüentado em pele macia.

As árvores começavam a ficar avermelhadas quando uma geada prematura assolou o sul da Inglaterra. Nesse dia, Collin estava sozinho porque Emmett precisara ir a Cregan. O jovem resolveu então tirar os animais das armadilhas e armá-las novamente. Sir Jasper viu quando ele saiu na direção da charneca. Tanya só deu pela falta de Collin na hora do almoço. Ela foi ao estábulo e ficou sabendo que Emmett estava em Cregan. Foi ao solar e Jasper disse que vira Collin indo para o pântano. Jacob e o jovem cavaleiro saíram ã procura do menino, seguindo as marcas de seus passos na espessa camada de geada.

Encontraram-no onde tinham armado uma tora pesada para apanhar raposas ou lobos e carregá-los até um pequeno regato, onde ficavam presos. Collin estava com água até os ombros, tremendo de frio e com os lábios azuis. Passou horas agarrado num arbusto para evitar ser carregado pela tora de madeira. Gritou até quase ficar sem voz, mas ninguém ouviu. Quando o tiraram, quase congelado, de dentro do regato, ele disse com voz rouca.

— Sinto muito, Jasper. Eu escorreguei.

Eles o agasalharam e levaram para a cabana da mãe, mas, mesmo enrolado em pesadas mantas de pele, na frente da lareira, ele continuou a tremer. Jacob disse que ia chamar Bella, mas Tanya o segurou pelo braço e disse.

— Não, ela é uma bruxa. Vai enfeitiçar meu filho. Não, eu mesma tomo conta dele.

As horas se passaram; a testa de Collin ficou muito quente e a respiração áspera e difícil. Mas Tanya não queria chamar a senhora do solar.

Estava escuro quando Emmett voltou e soube do incidente. Foi direto para a casa da viúva, acompanhado por William. Apeou do cavalo, abriu a porta, entrou e agachou-se ao lado da cama do menino. Segurou as mãos dele entre as suas e sentiu a febre. Voltou-se para William e ordenou.

— Vá chamar Bella.

— Não, eu não quero! — Exclamou Tanya, assustada com a doença do filho, mas com o coração cheio ainda de ódio. — Ela é uma bruxa. Enfeitiçou o seu Edward para poder prendê-lo, para que ele nunca mais olhe para outra mulher. Ela é uma bruxa, estou dizendo. Não a quero aqui.

Emmett, ainda agachado, olhou para ela e disse com voz ameaçadora.

— Tanya, você é capaz de caluniar um santo, mas eu a perdôo por isso. Já vi pessoas nestas condições que morreram por falta de cuidados. Ninguém mais sabe o que deve ser feito e quero Lady Bella aqui. Certo, eu não me importo com você, mas não vou deixar que este menino morra por causa de seu ódio. Se tentar me impedir vai para o inferno montada em meu machado. Agora, saia da frente.

Emmett ficou de pé e Tanya, vendo os olhos dele, deixou-o passar.

Bella estava brincando com Charlie na frente da lareira do quarto e Edward, recostado na cadeira, os observava. Ela estava deitada, com o cabelo enfeitando a manta de pele e segurava o menino com os dois braços, fazendo-o saltar para cima e para baixo.

Bateram com força na porta e Charlie arregalou os olhos, assustado. Bella o abraçou e Edward mandou entrar. A porta se abriu e Emmett irrompeu no quarto.

— Lady Bella, peço que me desculpe — trovejou ele. — O menino Collin caiu na água e está com febre e arrepios de frio. Mal pode respirar e temo por sua vida. Pode nos ajudar?

— É claro, Emmett.

Com Charlie ainda no colo, Bella teve um momento de indecisão. Depois, virou rapidamente para Edward e pôs a criança nos braços dele.

— Edward, por favor, fique com Charlie. Tome conta dele e, se ele chorar, chame Esme.

A autoridade de sua voz era mais imponente que a de Guilherme e, sem esperar resposta, ela pôs uma manta sobre os ombros, apanhou suas poções e ervas e saiu com Emmett.

Edward ficou segurando o filho que ele não aceitava e também não rejeitava. Olhou para ele e Charlie retribuiu o olhar com uma expressão tão séria e intensa que o normando riu. Tentou fazer o que Bella estava fazendo com ele, mas o estômago e o peito musculosos não eram tão confortáveis e Charlie reclamou. Com um suspiro, Edward sentou-se na cadeira com ele no colo. Charlie ficou feliz. Começou a puxar as mangas da camisa de Edward e logo estava instalado sobre o peito dele, brincando com os cordões que fechavam a camisa.

Bella abriu a porta da cabana e foi detida por Tanya, que sacudia um galho de azevinho para afastar a bruxa. Bella empurrou-a para o lado e correu para o menino. Tanya acabava de recobrar o equilíbrio quando Emmett entrou e a empurrou outra vez. Tanya sentou-se no banco mais próximo e ficou quieta. Bella apanhou uma vasilha rasa, que encheu com carvão em brasa e levou para perto da cama, com uma pequena panela com água sobre o carvão. Assim que a água ferveu e a fumaça subiu, ela tirou várias ervas do bolso, amassou com os dedos e espalhou na vasilha rasa. Depois, derramou um líquido esbranquiçado dentro da água que fervia e logo o ar se encheu com um cheiro acre e pesado, que fazia arder os olhos e a garganta. Fez uma mistura de mel, várias pitadas de um pó amarelo e a água da panela e, segurando a cabeça de Collin, o fez beber, massageando-lhe a garganta para ajudar a deglutição. Então, molhou um pedaço de pano em água fria e pôs na testa do menino.

Assim passaram a noite. Sempre que a testa de Collin ficava muito quente, Bella a refrescava com o pano úmido. Quando sua respiração ficava mais difícil, ela esfregava o líquido esbranquiçado na garganta e no peito. Vez ou outra levava uma colher do mesmo líquido quente aos seus lábios, fazendo-o beber. Bella cochilou algumas vezes, mas acordava ao menor movimento.

O dia estava chegando quando Collin começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. Bella pôs todas as mantas e cobertores que encontrou em cima dele e mandou Emmett atiçar o fogo até ficarem todos com os rostos brilhando de suor. Collin ficou muito vermelho, mas continuava a tremer e mal podia respirar.

Tanya não tinha saído do banco e de tempos em tempos murmurava uma prece. Bella, em voz baixa, pediu também o auxílio de uma força maior. Assim passou-se uma hora. O céu estava claro. Cada um fizera a vigília a seu modo.

Então Bella levantou-se e olhou para Collin. Gotas de suor apareciam acima dos seus lábios e na testa. Pôs a mão em seu peito e sentiu a roupa molhada. Logo, o menino estava encharcado de suor e parou de tremer. A respiração era áspera ainda, mas ficava mais regular a cada momento. O rosto voltou à cor normal e pela primeira vez desde que Bella entrou na cabana Collin dormiu tranqüilamente.

Com um suspiro, Bella passou a mão nas costas doloridas. Apanhou suas poções e ervas e parou na frente de Tanya, que ergueu os olhos vermelhos.

— Agora você tem outra vez seu Collin — murmurou Bella. — Vou voltar para o meu filho, pois já passou muito da hora de ele mamar.

Bella foi até a porta e, com um gesto cansado, levou a mão à testa para proteger os olhos da claridade do sol. Emmett segurou o braço dela e voltaram para o solar. Não falaram, mas Bella sentiu que acabava de ganhar um amigo. Quando entrou no quarto, Edward e Charlie estavam dormindo na cama de casal. Os dedos do menino estavam emaranhados no cabelo de Edward e as perninhas roliças sobre o braço dele. Bella despiu-se e, passando por cima de Edward, puxou o filho para si. Edward acordou, Bella sorriu para ele, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Quase uma semana depois, Tanya aproximou-se de Bella, que estava amamentando o filho. Naquele momento os homens estavam todos fora e só as mulheres tinham ficado em casa.

— Minha senhora — disse Tanya, timidamente. Bella ergueu os olhos para ela.

— Minha senhora — repetiu Tanya. Fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e falou rapidamente. — Sei agora que fui muito injusta com a senhora. Acreditei em palavras maldosas, pensei que fosse uma bruxa e tentei roubar seu marido — parou de falar, torcendo as mãos e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Posso pedir que me perdoe? Pode compreender minha tolice e me perdoar? O que eu lhe devo jamais poderei pagar.

Bella estendeu o braço e fez a viúva sentar ao seu lado.

— Não, Tanya, não há nada para perdoar. Você não me fez nenhum mal — deu de ombros e riu — portanto, não fique triste e não tenha medo. Compreendo muito bem e sei que a culpa não foi toda sua. Sejamos amigas e vamos esquecer os erros do passado.

Tanya concordou com um sorriso e olhou para o bebê rechonchudo no seio da mãe. Ia começar a falar de Collin quando era pequeno, mas Edward abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Tanya se retirou. O normando se aproximou de Bella com um olhar intrigado para a viúva.

— Está tudo bem com você, meu amor? — Bella viu a preocupação dele e sorriu.

— É claro, Edward. O que podia estar errado? Está tudo muito bem.

Edward sentou ao lado dela, estendeu as pernas e apoiou os pés numa banqueta.

— Há sempre palavras desagradáveis nesta casa — disse ele, pensativo, passando a mão no rosto. — Victoria rejeita qualquer demonstração de boa vontade de nossa parte e está sempre procurando nos irritar. Não compreendo por que ela se isola o tempo todo no quarto. Se controlasse seu gênio, todos a tratariam melhor.

Bella olhou amorosamente para ele.

— Está muito pensativo hoje, meu senhor. Não costuma se preocupar com o que pensam as mulheres.

— Ultimamente descobri que uma mulher é mais do que seios rosados e quadris ágeis e bem-feitos — com um largo sorriso e os olhos cheios de desejo, pôs a mão na perna dela. — Mas dos dois, a mente e o corpo, é este último que oferece maior prazer a um homem.

Bella riu e logo deixou escapar uma exclamação abafada quando Edward beijou seu pescoço, acendendo chamas de desejo em cada nervo de seu corpo.

— O bebê... — murmurou ela, mas os lábios dele encontraram os dela, silenciando-os. Ouviram um ruído na porta. Bella levantou da cadeira, muito corada e deitou Charlie na manta. Edward ficou de pé olhando para o fogo, como se estivesse aquecendo as mãos. Carlisle entrou carregando no ombro um saco cheio de codornas para o jantar do dia seguinte. Cumprimentou os dois alegremente e foi entregar a caça a Tanya, na cozinha. Edward ficou irritado com a interrupção. Ultimamente sempre havia alguma coisa exigindo a atenção de Bella. Ele já esperara bastante, mas agora parecia que tudo conspirava contra ele. Quando o bebê não estava gritando de fome, algum criado queria falar com um dos dois. Então, quando finalmente parecia que tinha chegado o momento e estavam sozinhos no quarto, via os sinais de cansaço no rosto de Bella e compreendia que devia esperar um pouco mais.

Ele a seguiu com os olhos, notando o delicado movimento dos quadris. Ela estava mais magra do que antes, pensou ele, mas tem agora um corpo de mulher, não mais de menina.

Seria esse o seu destino? Ter Bella sempre ao seu alcance, sem o prazer da privacidade que tinham antes? Teriam sempre um bebê entre eles e poucos momentos para saciar sua paixão? Com um suspiro, Edward voltou a olhar para o fogo. O inverno está próximo, pensou. As noites são longas. Teria mais tempo para estar com ela. O bebê não pode ocupar todos os seus momentos para sempre. Na primeira vez ele a possuiu num momento breve de desejo. Podia fazer o mesmo agora.

Bella ergueu os olhos e viu Renne no lado de fora da porta, olhando timidamente para dentro. Notou que ela estava limpa e penteada. Era um prazer pensar que Renne podia vir a gostar do neto, esquecendo seus planos de vingança. Não existia melhor bálsamo do que uma criança.

Bella ergueu a mão, convidando a mãe para entrar. Com um olhar nervoso para as costas de Edward, Renne entrou sorrateiramente, foi direto para o berço e agachou-se, encolhendo o corpo, como se quisesse se tornar invisível para o normando. Edward não olhou para ela, mas acompanhou com os olhos Bella, que saiu da sala para combinar com Tanya os preparativos para o dia seguinte.

Iam comemorar a colheita farta com uma grande festa. Os cavaleiros e suas damas deviam sair ao meio-dia para a caça ao javali, tanto para matar os animais quanto para afastá-los das plantações. Seria um evento festivo e todos esperavam ansiosamente o dia seguinte.

Emmett e os cavaleiros entraram na sala para tomar uma caneca de cerveja e brindar o dia seguinte. Edward juntou-se a eles. Carlisle reapareceu e estava formado o grupo alegre. A tarde tornou-se noite e Bella, virando de um lado para o outro na cama, inquieta com a demora de Edward, ouvia ainda as vozes deles na sala. Não podia adivinhar que, sempre que Edward fazia menção de se retirar, alguém o puxava pelo braço e voltava a encher sua caneca de cerveja.

Bella acordou com o balbucio de Charlie pedindo seu desjejum e viu Edward já de pé e quase completamente vestido. Ficou imóvel, admirando o corpo longo e musculoso, o rosto de traços fortes, mas os gritos de Charlie ficaram insistentes. Bella levantou-se, vestiu uma túnica leve e folgada e sentou na frente da lareira para amamentar o filho. Quando Charlie finalmente se acalmou, Bella ergueu os olhos para o marido.

— Meu senhor, será que o esporte de beber o agrada mais agora do que antes? Suponho que subiu para o quarto depois que o galo cantou.

Edward disse com um largo sorriso.

— Tem razão, chérie, ele cantou duas vezes antes de minha cabeça encostar-se ao travesseiro, mas não foi por minha vontade. Meus cavaleiros me brindaram com histórias antigas e não tive outro remédio senão ficar e agüentar.

Olhou para ela, desejando-a mais do que nunca, mas ouviu vozes no salão e sabia que seus homens logo subiriam para apanhá-lo se não descesse depressa. Com um suspiro, beijou Bella na testa e, vestindo o gibão de couro, saiu do quarto.

Quando Bella desceu, pensou que estava entrando numa casa de loucos. Atordoada com os gritos e risadas, não compreendeu bem o que estava acontecendo. Charlie agarrou-se a ela, assustado com o barulho. Bella estendeu uma manta de pele ao lado da lareira, onde ele podia ficar aquecido e ver o movimento. Escolheu um lugar perto de Edward e dos comerciantes da cidade, que na certa evitariam a aproximação dos cães de caça que perambulavam pela sala, latindo quando alguém tropeçava neles. O aroma da cozinha pairava no ar. As apostas eram variadas. Apostavam nos cavalos, no primeiro javali, no maior e em quem seria o primeiro a usar a lança. Jasper, o mais jovem, era alvo de brincadeiras, especialmente porque Rosalie tinha acessos de riso cada vez que chegava perto dele. Gracejos pesados cruzavam o ar. Os homens riam e as mulheres gritavam quando as mãos ousadas acariciavam certas partes de seus corpos. Bella teria passado por isso também se fosse casada com outro qualquer. Apesar da tentação, os homens mantinham uma distância respeitosa, nenhum deles disposto a experimentar a espada do normando.

Os homens que estavam perto da lareira praguejaram em altas vozes e um cão enorme fugiu do meio dos pés deles com gritos de dor. A voz de Edward soou clara e alta.

— Quem está tomando conta desses cães? Estão andando soltos pela sala, mordendo os calcanhares de nossos convidados. Quem está tomando conta desses cães?

Ninguém respondeu, e então ele chamou mais alto.

— Jacob? Onde está Jacob, xerife de Darkenwald? Venha até aqui, senhor. — Muito corado, Jacob atendeu ao chamado.

— Sim, meu senhor?

Edward pôs a mão no ombro dele e, erguendo um copo de chifre para os homens que estavam perto, disse com humor.

— Meu bom Jacob. Todos sabem de sua amizade com os cães e de como os conhece muito bem. Eu o nomeio responsável pelos cães de caça. Acha que pode desempenhar bem essa tarefa?

— Posso, meu senhor — respondeu Jacob imediatamente. — Na verdade, preciso ajustar algumas contas. Onde está o chicote?

Entregaram a ele um longo açoite e Jacob o brandiu no ar, com um estalo.

— Acho que aquele vira-lata avermelhado foi o que mordeu a minha perna — passou a mão na coxa, lembrando os dentes dos cães naquelas noites frias. — Prometo, meu senhor, se ele não caçar bem hoje, vai provar a mordida desta bela arma.

Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— Então está resolvido, grande senhor dos cães de caça. — Bateu nas costas de Jacob. — Tire todos daqui, prenda com as correias e cuide para que estejam famintos na hora da caçada. Não queremos cães gorduchos de barriga cheia se arrastando entre as árvores.

Os homens riram e fizeram um brinde. Na verdade, era incrível a quantidade de cerveja necessária para manter aquelas vozes fortes e animadas.

Charlie choramingou e Bella abriu caminho entre ombros largos e peitos fortes para atendê-lo. Edward deu passagem a ela com uma profunda mesura, o braço estendido, mas, quando Bella se abaixou para pegar o filho, a mão dele desceu para o seu traseiro com tamanha naturalidade que ela ergueu o corpo muito antes do que pretendia.

— Meu senhor! — Exclamou Bella, recuando e apertando o bebê contra o peito.

Edward recuou também e ergueu a mão, como para se defender, provocando risos de todos. Embora ofendida com aquela carícia em público, Bella não pôde conter o riso.

— Meu senhor — disse ela, com um sorriso encantador. — Tanya está no outro lado da sala. Por acaso confundiu meu corpo desajeitado com o corpo apetitoso dela?

Edward parou de rir e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Vendo o brilho gaiato nos olhos da mulher, acalmou-se e resolveu tomar mais cuidado com a bebida.

Beberam e conversaram até Carlisle olhar boquiaberto para a escada. Victoria, luxuosamente vestida para a caçada, desceu altiva para a sala e, depois de um olhar para Bella, com o filho no colo, voltou-se para Jacob e disse.

— Seria muita presunção minha pedir que mande arrear um cavalo para mim?

Jacob inclinou a cabeça e, com um pedido de licença silencioso na direção de Edward, saiu da sala. Carlisle adiantou-se e se curvou na frente da filha.

— Minha senhora, pretende se juntar aos camponeses hoje? — zombou ele.

— É verdade, meu querido pai. Eu não perderia essa festa nem por todos os tesouros da Inglaterra. Ultimamente tenho trabalhado demais nesta casa e preciso sair para um exercício mais nobre. O primeiro que vejo neste lugar.

E assim, deixando claro o quanto desprezava todos, ela foi até a mesa e experimentou alguns dos pratos.

O resto da manhã foi dedicado aos preparativos para a caçada e o banquete. Antes do meio-dia, Bella subiu com Charlie e, depois de amamentá-lo, o pôs para dormir, encarregando Rosalie de tomar conta dele. Depois desceu com um vestido longo de saia rodada, amarelo e marrom, feito especialmente para o esporte da caça. A maioria das pessoas comeu de pé, pois não havia lugar para todos. Um grupo de menestréis entrou no pátio para distrair o povo com música alegre. Os cavalos foram levados para frente da casa e Victoria viu que Jacob escolhera para ela o pequeno ruão que Bella montara quando foi a Londres. Era um animal forte e obediente, mas não tinha as pernas longas nem o porte elegante da égua cinzenta e negra de Bella.

Os caçadores partiram. Jacob segurava as correias dos cães e não era fácil fazer com que todos andassem juntos e em ordem. Os cães sentiam a excitação da caça, uivavam e rosnavam nervosos.

Todos conversavam e riam alegres, menos Victoria. Bella, cavalgando ao lado de Edward, ria de suas tiradas de humor e tampava os ouvidos quando ele começava com suas canções maliciosas. Victoria tinha a mão pesada e o pobre animal sacudia a cabeça e saltitava, mordendo o bridão. Saíram da estrada, subiram uma colina e logo avistaram, na entrada da floresta, uma manada de javalis, com alguns animais bem grandes entre eles. Jacob saltou da sela para soltar os cães, que partiram imediatamente, latindo e uivando. A obrigação deles era encurralar aqueles enormes animais selvagens, valentes, negros e cruéis, com presas longas nos cantos da boca. Uma vez acuados, os cães os mantinham assim até a chegada dos caçadores. Não era trabalho fácil e era preciso muita coragem para enfrentar o ataque de um javali. As lanças eram curtas, pois a maior parte da caça era feita no meio do mato alto e a certa distância da ponta tinham duas hastes de ferro cruzadas para evitar que o javali alcançasse o braço do caçador.

Quando entraram no bosque, Bella e Victoria ficaram bem para trás, Bella porque não estava acostumada com aquele esporte violento. Puxou as rédeas de sua montaria e emparelhou com Victoria, que batia freneticamente em seu cavalo com um chicote curto. O pequeno animal se acalmou quando percebeu a presença de Bella e Victoria parou de bater, sabendo que isso traía sua crueldade. Cavalgaram lado a lado por algum tempo e finalmente Bella resolveu dizer alguma coisa. O ar de outono estava quase quebradiço e era forte o cheiro das folhas caídas sob as árvores de cores variadas.

— Um dia maravilhoso — disse ela, com um suspiro.

— Seria se eu tivesse outra montaria — respondeu Victoria imediatamente.

Bella riu.

— Eu ofereceria a minha, mas acontece que gosto muito dela. — Victoria disse com desprezo.

— Você sempre consegue melhorar sua posição, especialmente no que se refere aos homens. Sim, você ganha duas vezes por uma vez que perde.

— Não, dez ou cem vezes mais, você pode dizer, uma vez que perdi James também.

Foi demais para Victoria, que não conseguiu mais conter a raiva.

— Prostituta saxã — vociferou ela. — Tenha cuidado com o nome que está degradando.

Ergueu o relho curto, mas Bella se desviou e o golpe atingiu o flanco de sua montaria. A égua cinzenta, assustada, disparou para o mato cerrado sob as árvores. Alguns metros adiante, o animal bateu de frente num espinheiro, girou o corpo bruscamente e as rédeas fugiram das mãos de Bella. O animal escorregou, quase caiu e empinou, atirando Bella para fora da sela. De costas no chão, atordoada, ergueu os olhos e viu vagamente a silhueta de Victoria delineada contra o sol. A mulher riu alto, esporeou seu cavalo e desapareceu. Só depois de um longo tempo, Bella conseguiu se levantar, com uma dor aguda na coxa. Provavelmente uma pequena contusão, pensou ela. Com alguma dificuldade, saiu do mato alto e espesso.

A égua cinzenta estava parada um pouco adiante, com as rédeas dependuradas. Quando Bella se aproximou, ela passarinhou, assustada ainda com a dor no peito arranhado pelos espinhos. Bella falou com ela mansamente e, quando o animal começava a se acalmar, um ruído surdo no meio do mato a fez virar o corpo e sair no galope, como que perseguida por mil demônios.

Bella voltou-se e viu um javali enorme caminhando para ela, abrindo caminho no mato alto, rosnando e guinchando, identificando com o faro o medo do inimigo indefeso. Os olhos pequenos pareciam perceber a dor de Bella e as presas brilhavam. Ela recuou, procurando um lugar para se esconder. Viu um carvalho, calculou que podia alcançar o galho mais baixo da árvore. Quando começou a andar, o javali a seguiu com um brilho feroz nos olhos. Mas Bella não conseguiu erguer a perna ferida o suficiente para segurar no galho. Tentou saltar, mas sua mão escorregou e ela caiu ao lado do tronco enorme e ficou imóvel. Cessado o movimento na sua frente, o animal parou também. Bufou e arranhou o chão com as presas, atirando para o ar torrões de terra e relva. De repente, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, avistou o manto vermelho que ela vestia. Com um ganido de raiva, ele se adiantou, rasgando as folhas dos arbustos com as presas.

Bella entrou em pânico. Não tinha uma arma, nada com que se defender. Já vira cortes enormes nos cães e nas pernas dos homens, feitos pelas presas de javalis. Encostou-se na árvore e, quando o animal arremeteu, ela gritou. Sua voz ecoou nas árvores, parecendo enraivecer ainda mais o javali. Bella apertou a mão contra a boca para evitar outro grito.

Ouviu um som às suas costas e o javali ergueu a cabeça para a nova ameaça. Então, Edward disse em voz baixa e suave.

— Bella, não se mova. Se ama a vida, não faça nenhum movimento. Fique quieta.

Ele apeou de Huno, com a lança na mão. Começou a avançar agachado, cada movimento observado pelo javali, agora imóvel. Edward parou ao lado de Bella, mas a alguma distância. Ela fez um movimento e o javali virou a cabeça em sua direção.

— Não se mexa, Bella — avisou Edward outra vez. — Não faça nenhum movimento.

Continuou a avançar até a ponta da lança ficar a uns dois palmos do javali. Então, firmou o suporte do cabo no chão e o apoiou com o joelho, mantendo a ponta cuidadosamente na direção do animal. O javali, com um grito de raiva, apoiou o corpo nas patas traseiras, arranhando o solo com as presas outra vez, jogando para o ar torrões de terra e, finalmente abaixando o corpo para trás, arremeteu para frente. Com seu grito de guerra, Edward segurou a ponta da lança com força. O animal gritou de dor quando o ferro longo e fino penetrou em seu peito, empalando-o. O impacto quase partiu a ponta da arma e quase a arrancou das mãos de Edward, mas ele segurou firme, apoiando sobre ela todo o peso do corpo e os dois começaram a lutar de um lado para o outro, na clareira, até o javali perder todo o sangue. Então ele parou, estremeceu violentamente e morreu. Edward deixou cair a lança e ficou por um longo momento ajoelhado, procurando recobrar o fôlego. Finalmente, voltou-se e olhou para Bella. Ela, com um soluço abafado, tentou ficar de pé, mas não conseguiu e caiu deitada no chão. Edward correu para ela.

— Ele a feriu? Onde? — Perguntou, ansioso.

— Não, Edward — ela sorriu. — Eu caí do cavalo. Minha égua entrou num espinheiro, assustou-se e me derrubou. Machuquei a perna.

Edward ergueu a saia dela e passou a mão na mancha escura da coxa. Seus olhos se encontraram e Bella pôs a mão na nuca do marido e puxou o rosto dele para o seu. Depois ela o abraçou e eles perderam a noção do tempo.

Edward ajudou-a a se levantar e eles foram para um lugar na clareira onde o chão estava coberto de folhas. Ele estendeu seu manto longo e deitou-se ao lado dela.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, antes que Edward a beijasse intensamente. Todo desejo no beijo, demonstrando que ele não estava mais segurando a vontade de estar próximo a ela. Suas mãos acariciavam o corpo de Bella, que arfava nos braços de seu marido.

— Não agüento mais um minuto sem você, meu amor. — sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de morder o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo-a arrepiar.

— Eu também não, meu senhor — arfou Bella com as carícias Edward.

O que começou com quase uma reverência, tornou-se urgente e exigente. Edward estava em todo o corpo de sua esposa, tirando as roupas que o impediam de tomar Bella. Sua mão foi ao centro e ao tocar sua feminilidade, gemeu com satisfação ao sentir que ela não mentia.

— Você está pronta para mim, Bella. — Disse rouco e, sem mais carícias, a penetrou, gemendo com o prazer de estar novamente em seu lugar.

Muito mais tarde, quando o sol já estava baixo no horizonte, ouviram vozes e o barulho de cavalos abrindo caminho no mato alto. Então, Emmett e Jasper apareceram na clareira e viram Edward e Bella deitados na sombra do carvalho, como se fosse o melhor lugar para fazer amor. Edward ergueu o corpo, apoiado no cotovelo.

— Aonde vocês vão? Emmett? Jasper? O que os faz atravessar a floresta com tanta pressa?

— Peço que me desculpe, senhor. — Jasper engoliu em seco. — Pensamos que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Lady Bella. Encontramos seu cavalo.

Outra vez, com o som de um cavalo se aproximando, Victoria entrou em cena. Franziu a testa, cerrou os lábios e dando meia-volta, desapareceu.

— Não aconteceu nada — sorriu Bella. — Eu caí do cavalo. Edward me encontrou e... Resolvemos descansar um pouco.

_**E aí? O que acharam?**_

_**Bom, vamos ao que realmente interessa. A fic está na reta final. Mais dois capítulos e a história de Edward e Bella – nessa adaptação – chega ao fim. **_

_**Com relação aos recados, primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a todo apoio, comentário da história, incentivo, vibração e desabafo. Também preciso fazer uma confidência. Sou uma leitora nata. Leio várias histórias ao mesmo tempo. Comecei nesse vício com Harry Potter, passando por algumas do seriado Bones e parando aqui em Crepúsculo. Posso citar vários títulos em que adorei a história por algum motivo: trama, enredo, forma de escrita... Enfim, realmente é um vício que me tira o sono e passo a madrugada inteira acompanhando cada emoção contada. O problema é que nunca deixei um comentário sequer nessas favoritas.**_

_**Quando resolvi arriscar a adaptação de SM, já pensei em não me deixar ser picada pelos mosquitos da ganância, orgulho e vaidade. Mas nem tudo é perfeito, portanto, fui picada três vezes com cada um deles, sentindo falta de reconhecimento algumas vezes, outras pensando como leitora e questionando alguns comentários seguidos de leitores que comentavam a cada capítulo lido.**_

_**Enfim, acho que a história é muito boa. Mas entendo perfeitamente o número de comentários. As que acompanho, que são todas excelentes, têm o deles reduzidos pela falta dos meus comentários.**_

_**Também sei que não lido com a curiosidade de vocês da forma correta. Postando por vezes dois ou três capítulos no mesmo dia ou ficando muito tempo sem postar. Enfim, como disse à época da primeira adaptação, sou uma leitora e não escritora... Perdoem-me. RS**_

_**Mas uma coisa posso prometer, quando eu postar uma fic no site, três coisas tenham em mente:**_

_**a história é muito boa;**_

_**não abandonarei a fic;**_

_**sempre avisarei quando a fic estiver para terminar.**_

_**Mil beijinhos**_

_**Leitora**_


	25. Chapter 24

A colheita estava quase no fim e as noites frias de outubro tinham empalidecido as cores vibrantes do outono e estendido uma coberta marrom sobre a floresta. Desde o incidente com o javali, Victoria desistira de implicar com Bella e, para espanto de todos, controlava cuidadosamente a língua ferina. Às vezes chegava a ser até agradável. Passou a descer para as refeições e depois se sentava com sua tapeçaria, ouvindo a conversa descontraída à sua volta.

William substituíra o lugar de Jacob e agora ele e Tanya eram muito conhecidos no povoado. Sempre que se encontravam, trocavam palavras ásperas. Parecia que um não podia ver o outro sem pensar em alguma provocação. Discutiam interminavelmente sobre coisas sem importância e suas brigas ficaram famosas. Quando começavam, as crianças dançavam em volta deles, imitando suas palavras e gestos raivosos. Por sua habilidade na cozinha, Tanya estava encarregada da escolha e do preparo da comida. Em seus momentos de folga, procurava aprender a fiar linho e lã e a costurar. Resolveu aprender a falar francês e estava indo muito bem.

Era uma felicidade para Bella ver que Renne agora tomava banho regularmente e usava roupas limpas e bem-cuidadas. Quando achava que não devia ter ninguém no solar, saía de sua cabana para passar algum tempo com Charlie, levando brinquedos de pano ou de madeira que ela mesma fazia. Certa vez sentou-se ao lado de Bella quando ela estava amamentando. Renne não falava com ninguém, mas cada vez mais se parecia com a antiga Renne de Darkenwald.

Charlie tinha a pele clara de Bella, mas sua cabeleira era louro avermelhado. O único senão naqueles dias felizes era o fato de Edward tratar o menino com indiferença, como se o considerasse uma imposição necessária ao tempo de Bella. Mas Charlie crescia forte e saudável, aquecido pelo amor da mãe e pela atenção constante de Esme, Rosálie, Alice, Leah e até mesmo de Carlisle. Agora, as três mulheres mais jovens carregavam seus herdeiros no ventre. Emmett dizia aliviado que muitas regras haviam se passado até que "seu" filho viesse para perpetuar seu sangue viking. A cada comentário seu, Edward franzia o cenho e nada respondia ao amigo. Não achava certo acabar com a alegria do viking por não ter a sua própria.

Os dias passavam, as noites ficavam mais frias, a riqueza da terra abarrotava os graneiros e o castelo estava quase pronto. Só faltava terminar a torre central, ou residência, porque era um trabalho mais demorado. Os enormes blocos de granito eram transportados da pedreira, medidos e cortados e depois içados com cordas fortes, puxadas por cavalos.

Então, numa manhã, quase no fim de novembro, chegou um mensageiro com notícias que deixaram Edward preocupado. Senhores rebeldes de Flandres tinham se aliado aos senhores depostos de Dover e Kent. Desembarcaram suas tropas entre os penhascos brancos e marcharam para tomar Dover dos homens de Guilherme, mas o castelo que o rei mandara construir nas terras altas os manteve a distância. Guilherme conduziu seu exército da Normandia até Flandres para abafar a rebelião em seu ponto de origem, mas o Príncipe Edgar conseguiu rugir e juntou-se aos reis escoceses para incitar a rebelião no norte.

A mensagem informava também que grupos desgarrados de homens do exército flamengo estavam rugindo para o interior e logo começariam a depredar a região, para se vingar da derrota. Guilherme não podia enviar reforços naquele momento, mas avisava Edward para ficar preparado e, se possível, fechar as vias de acesso e de fuga de Cregan e Darkenwald.

Depois de avaliar seus recursos, Edward chamou todos ao trabalho. O castelo teria de servir como estava, pois agora não tinham tempo para terminar a construção. Todo o produto da terra devia ser colhido para que os assaltantes não tivessem com que se alimentar. Cabras, ovelhas, porcos e o gado bovino deviam ser recolhidos à fortaleza. Graneiros e armazéns deviam ser esvaziados e as provisões levadas para o castelo, para os enormes depósitos construídos ao longo das paredes internas, debaixo da torre central. Cregan devia esvaziar primeiro suas ucharias, porque eram grandes e de difícil defesa, depois esvaziariam as de Darkenwald, se tivessem tempo. Enquanto Edward e os cavaleiros percorriam os limites de suas terras, os homens do povoado deviam formar a guarnição do castelo. Eric e Emmett ficaram encarregados de organizar essa parte. Quando todas as provisões e o povo de Cregan estivessem seguros no castelo, as duas pontes perto da cidade seriam destruídas para bloquear as estradas.

Uma vez determinado o plano, começou o trabalho. Todas as carroças, abertas e fechadas, todos os animais de carga foram usados para transportar as provisões de Cregan, e era intenso o movimento de vaivém entre Cregan e o castelo. Os itens de valor eram registrados nos livros de Jacob e depois guardados no cofre da torre do castelo. Os fazendeiros da periferia fecharam suas casas e foram para a fortaleza, formando o primeiro contingente de defesa dentro dos muros do castelo. As mulheres apanhavam no pântano varas de salgueiro e teixo, fortes e flexíveis, com as quais os homens faziam arcos, flechas e lanças. Grandes barris do líquido negro e malcheiroso que filtrava das rochas para o pântano foram içados para as ameias. Era facilmente inflamável e servia para ser atirado, em chamas, sobre os atacantes. Corin e os filhos trabalhavam dia e noite na forja, fazendo pontas de lanças, de flechas e espadas rústicas, mas eficientes. Todos trabalhavam. Todos cooperavam.

Bella levou cobertores e roupa de cama para a torre do castelo e providenciou o trabalho constante dos teares de Darkenwald. Todas as provisões de Cregan já estavam nos porões e depósitos do castelo e ainda havia lugar para muito mais, pois tinham sido construídos para conter o produto de muitos anos e agora garantiam a todo o povo alimento para aquele inverno e muito mais, se fosse preciso.

Finalmente surgiu o primeiro problema. Uma nuvem de fumaça se ergueu sobre a cidade de Cregan e Edward e seus homens saíram para enfrentar o inimigo. Não muito distante de Darkenwald, encontraram um grupo de moradores de Cregan que tinham se recusado a abandonar a cidade e agora fugiam, depois de verem suas casas destruídas pelos assaltantes. Edward ficou sabendo que um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros e arqueiros havia assaltado Cregan ao nascer do dia, vencendo facilmente a tentativa de defesa dos habitantes. Incendiavam tudo à sua passagem e pareciam mais dispostos a destruir do que a saquear. Matavam impiedosamente todos que tentavam impedir seu avanço.

Frei Willian caminhava na retaguarda da coluna de fugitivos, puxando um pequeno carro de duas rodas com seu amado crucifixo e outras relíquias da igreja. Parou na frente de Edward e enxugou o suor da testa.

— Eles incendiaram a minha igreja — disse, com voz entrecortada. —Não respeitaram nem a casa de Deus. São piores do que os vikings, que procuravam coisas de valor. Estes assaltantes só querem destruir.

Edward encostou a mão aberta na testa para proteger os olhos da claridade e olhou para Cregan.

— Uma vez que sua igreja foi destruída, se nós sobrevivermos, padre, terá o salão de Darkenwald para substituí-la. Um bom lugar para receber os senhores das cidades próximas no dia do Senhor.

O monge agradeceu humildemente e em voz baixa. Edward designou William e alguns de seus homens para proteger os fugitivos e levá-los para Darkenwald.

Quando Edward chegou a Cregan, as brasas ainda fumegavam na cidade completamente destruída. Viram os corpos dos poucos que tentaram em vão defender suas casas ou que não fugiram a tempo. Edward se lembrou de outra cena de carnificina e de outra cidade repleta de mortos. Seu rosto ficou sombrio e seu coração duro como aço. Os homens que destruíram Cregan seriam castigados, nem que tivesse de persegui-los até os confins do mundo.

Com o coração pesado, voltou com seus homens para Darkenwald. Bella e Carlisle o esperavam no salão e Edward respondeu em voz baixa à pergunta que viu nos olhos deles.

— Não encontramos mais os rebeldes, mas acho que ainda os veremos. Levaram pouca coisa de Cregan e um deles, morto com seu cavalo, parecia emaciado e faminto. Não irão muito longe se não encontrarem comida para os homens e para os cavalos.

— Sim — disse Carlisle — vão alimentar seus cavalos nos nossos pastos e caçar até recuperarem as forças para continuar seu caminho. Precisamos ter cuidado para que nossos rebanhos não sejam presa fácil.

Bella mandou servir o jantar. Edward e Carlisle sentaram à mesa e continuaram a conversa. Tanya serviu uma travessa com carne e pão e voltou para apanhar as jarras de cerveja. Uma rajada de vento frio percorreu a sala quando Emmett abriu a porta e sentou-se também. Sem uma palavra, ele apanhou uma costeleta de carneiro, começou a comer e recostou-se na cadeira, com um suspiro de satisfação, esvaziando uma caneca de cerveja. Ainda sentiam a brisa da entrada de Emmett quando a porta se abriu novamente e os três cavaleiros entraram na sala. Como Emmett, atacaram a comida e a cerveja com prazer evidente. Edward olhou com espanto para a travessa vazia.

— Mesmo que eu fosse rei, meus amigos famintos, acho que morreria de fome se os tivesse por companheiros de mesa.

Todos riram e Bella pediu mais comida. O som alegre das risadas fez Victoria descer para a sala, embora ela já tivesse jantado. Sentou com sua tapeçaria, como era seu hábito ultimamente, e parecia ter prazer na companhia dos homens e de Bella. Depois de algum tempo, Jacob chegou, cansado e abatido. Queixou-se da desordem criada em seus livros pelos últimos acontecimentos e ergueu a mão com os dedos rígidos de tanto escrever.

— Vejam isto! — Exclamou ele. — Fiquei com cãibra de tanto segurar a pena para corrigir e alterar minhas anotações.

Quando todos pararam de rir, ele voltou-se para Edward e disse.

— Foi com pesar que registrei a morte de oito pessoas em Cregan. Todos ficaram em silêncio, lembrando o horror daquele dia.

— Eu conhecia todos eles — continuou Jacob. — Eram meus amigos. Eu gostaria de deixar meus livros por algum tempo e juntar-me a vocês na caçada aos vândalos.

— Fique descansado, Jacob, nós os levaremos à justiça. Você vale muito mais aqui, para pôr ordem nessa confusão.

Dirigindo-se então aos outros, ele expôs seus planos.

— Os vigias continuam como antes — voltou-se para Carlisle. — Escolha os homens que conhecem os sinais e veja que fiquem bem escondidos nos bosques e nas colinas. Devem partir esta noite, para estarem a postos ao nascer do dia. — Para os cavaleiros, disse - sairemos assim que os rebeldes atacarem. Daremos um sinal aos vigias, indicando nosso rumo e eles nos informarão sobre a posição dos atacantes. Eric, você continua a preparar o castelo para um possível ataque. Tudo correu bem hoje?

Eric fez um gesto afirmativo e disse, com ar preocupado.

— O castelo está sendo armado e os homens organizados para defender os muros. Mas temos um problema — fez uma pausa, incerto, depois continuou. — O povo de Cregan acha insuficiente o espaço nas muralhas e armou tendas perto do muro externo. Isso seria perigoso para nós, em caso de ataque.

— Sim — concordou Edward. — De manhã, providencie para que todos se dirijam para o outro lado do fosso. Com nossos vigias a postos, terão tempo de entrar no castelo quando derem o alarme.

Olhou interrogativamente para os outros, mas não havia mais nenhum problema.

— Então está resolvido — ergueu o copo. — Ao dia de amanhã. Que possamos mandar todos eles para seu criador.

Todos beberam, menos Victoria. Ela estava um pouco afastada e ninguém se lembrou de lhe oferecer um copo.

Só uma pessoa notou a entrada de Tanya com outra travessa de carnes, pão e uma tigela de molho. William apanhou um pedaço de carne, experimentou e franziu o nariz.

— Tem sal demais nesta carne — disse ele.

Todos olharam para ele. William apanhou outro pedaço, experimentou e jogou no prato.

— E esta está sem sal. É uma vergonha, Edward. Podia pelo menos arranjar alguém que saiba temperar a comida.

William riu das próprias palavras e voltou-se para Bella, ao mesmo tempo estendendo o braço para apanhar uma fatia de pão. Tanya pôs a tigela com molho quente bem debaixo da mão dele. William gritou de dor e levou os dedos à boca para aliviar o ardor da queimadura.

— Essa carne está mais ao seu gosto? — perguntou Tanya inocentemente. — Talvez precise de mais um pouco de sal.

Estendeu para ele o pequeno saleiro, provocando uma risada geral. Até Victoria sorriu.

Na manhã seguinte, um jovem servo, que sofria para terminar a colheita de suas plantações, acordou o solar com batidas frenéticas na porta. Edward atendeu, e o camponês contou rapidamente o que tinha acontecido.

Tarde da noite, viu um grupo de cavaleiros aproximando-se de sua fazenda. Com medo de estranhos, ele saiu de casa e se escondeu no bosque. Depois de queimar sua casa e espalhar os cereais que ele colhera com tanto trabalho, eles armaram o acampamento perto do regato, não muito distante da fazenda.

Edward mandou servir comida quente ao camponês e saiu com seus homens. Aproximaram-se do acampamento sob a proteção de um desfiladeiro, mas encontraram apenas as marcas das fogueiras e os restos de um bezerro desgarrado. Os rebeldes tinham aproveitado só as melhores partes, deixando o resto para apodrecer. Edward balançou a cabeça, olhando para a carcaça. Jasper estranhou a preocupação dele com um animal morto.

— O que o preocupa, meu senhor? — perguntou. — Eles o mataram para comer. É simples.

— Não — disse Edward. — Não levaram nada para defumar ou curtir, mas só tiraram o que precisavam para matar a fome naquele momento. Devem ter outros planos para conseguir provisões para a viagem, e temo que sejamos parte desses planos.

Olhou para os topos das colinas com um arrepio. Jasper o viu franzir a testa.

— Sim, Edward. — O jovem cavaleiro olhou também em volta. — Também sinto que alguma coisa está errada. Esses homens atacam sorrateiramente à noite, não como soldados, mas como animais predadores.

Voltaram para Darkenwald sem nenhuma vitória para contar e souberam que, quando foram para o norte, uma pequena fazenda fora incendiada no sul e um rebanho de cabras dizimado. Não levaram nenhuma carne dos animais mortos, deixando para os abutres. Era como se o único objetivo dos assaltantes fosse destruir o máximo possível.

Edward ficou extremamente irritado. Andando de um lado para o outro, recriminava-se em voz alta por ter permitido que o enganassem, enquanto o inimigo invadia e destruía dentro de suas terras. Bella ouvia em silêncio, sabendo que Edward atribuía toda a culpa a si mesmo. O normando finalmente se acalmou e, atendendo à insistência da mulher, comeu um pouco; quando terminou, estava outra vez tranquilo. Tirou o pesado peitoral e, só com a túnica de couro, sentou-se na frente da lareira, trocando ideias com Carlisle e Emmett.

— Os ladrões estiveram em Cregan, depois no norte, e hoje foram para o sul. Amanhã, iremos para oeste, à primeira luz do dia. Talvez os encontremos.

Ninguém tinha um plano melhor. Confiariam nos sinais para localizar o bando de assaltantes, e esperavam alcançá-los antes que causassem maiores danos.

Durante toda a noite, Victoria quase esgotou a paciência dos homens com suas censuras ferinas por não terem encontrado os rebeldes. Quando, mais tarde, ela recomeçou a cantilena, Bella olhou para Charlie, que brincava sobre a manta ao lado da lareira, procurando se acalmar.

— Estou cheia de medo, no meio destas ruínas calcinadas que mal podem deter uma lança — disse Victoria, olhando para as vigas antigas do teto. — O que você fez para garantir a nossa segurança, Edward?

Ele olhou para o fogo, sem responder.

— Sim, vocês gastam os cascos de seus cavalos patrulhando as estradas, mas suas espadas já encontraram pelo menos um desses ladrões? Não. Eles continuam livres como o vento. Na verdade, amanhã talvez eu precise empunhar uma espada para me defender enquanto vocês vagueiam pelos campos.

Edward olhou para ela, como desejando que aquelas palavras não se tornassem realidade.

Carlisle resmungou e depois disse.

— Deixe a espada, minha filha. Use sua língua. É muito mais afiada e, uma vez que pode castigar seus protetores, certamente fará muito pior aos nossos inimigos. Quem pode resistir a ela? É capaz de penetrar no escudo mais forte e partir o inimigo pelo meio.

Bella engasgou e tossiu, para não dar uma gargalhada e, quando Victoria olhou furiosa para ela, concentrou-se na roca, desenrolando um longo fio do novelo de lã.

— Meu bom pai se diverte enquanto os ladrões incendeiam e saqueiam e nós nos escondemos entre estas paredes — disse Victoria. — Não posso sequer sair a cavalo para me acalmar um pouco.

Emmett riu.

— Muito obrigado por pequenos favores. Pelo menos não precisamos temer pelos cavalos.

Carlisle riu também.

— Se pelo menos pudéssemos ensiná-la a fazer com que eles dêem meia-volta. Ela está sempre saindo, mas sempre voltando.

Victoria deixou seu bordado de lado, olhou para eles fuzilando de raiva, e levantando-se da cadeira com as mãos na cintura, disse.

— Podem rir, seus corvos crocitantes. Eu não fico montada na torre esperando sinais idiotas das colinas nem como ou bebo como um animal selvagem.

— Tem razão, mas o que você faz? — perguntou Carlisle, e foi agraciado com outro acesso de fúria.

— Como uma dama, eu me mantenho à distância. — Olhou de soslaio para Bella. — Faço meu bordado e minha costura, e nada mais, como ordenou meu senhor Edward. Tenho cuidado para não ofender o orgulho sensível dos outros.

Victoria ouviu a voz de Charlie e olhou para trás. O menino tinha encontrado seu bordado perto da lareira e destruído uma grande parte, tentando se livrar dos fios que se enrolavam nele. Com um grito, Victoria arrancou a tapeçaria das mãos dele.

— Menino malcriado! — exclamou ela, dando uma palmada no braço dele. Charlie fez beicinho e respirou fundo para começar a chorar. — Menino malcriado! — repetiu ela. — Vou te ensinar a...

Com uma pancada surda, Victoria caiu sentada no chão. Bella acabava de lhe passar uma rasteira. Victoria bufou, zangada, depois arregalou os olhos com medo quando viu Bella de pé ao seu lado, o cabelo vermelho brilhando a luz do fogo e os olhos cor de chocolate fuzilando de raiva. Segurava a roca como uma lança pronta para ser usada. Bella disse, com voz entrecortada, mas firme.

— O que você faz a mim, Victoria, eu posso aguentar. Sou uma mulher crescida. —Inclinou-se para a outra, movendo a roca ameaçadoramente. — Mas, normando ou inglês, claro ou moreno, vermelho ou verde, aquele menino é meu. Se encostar a mão nele outra vez, é melhor procurar uma espada, pois vou fazê-la em pedaços. — Depois de uma pausa, Bella perguntou: — Você me ouviu?

Boquiaberta, Victoria fez um gesto afirmativo. Bella afastou-se e pegou o menino assustado no colo, falando em voz baixa e passando a mão na marca vermelha do braço dele. Victoria levantou-se do chão, limpou a poeira da saia e apanhou a tapeçaria. Sem olhar para os homens, que sorriam divertidos, subiu para o quarto.

Mais tarde, no quarto, Edward olhou pensativo para a mulher, enquanto ela deitava o filho na frente da lareira. Era difícil acreditar que aquela fúria que há pouco jogara Victoria no chão fosse a mesma ninfa que andava pelo quarto com movimentos leves e graciosos. Cada movimento era um estudo de ritmo e graça. A túnica branca e folgada dançava em volta de seu corpo, revelando ora um seio, o quadril bem-feito ou a cintura fina. Sentindo o desejo ferver dentro dele, Edward a abraçou e inclinou a cabeça para o beijo, mas foram interrompidos por um grito de Charlie.

— Espere até ele dormir — murmurou Bella, com os lábios junto dos dele. — Então, seu desejo será mais bem satisfeito.

— Meu desejo? — resmungou ele, desapontado. — E quem é que meneia os quadris e me acaricia em público até eu sentir que as costuras da minha roupa estão quase se abrindo?

Ele a beijou outra vez e depois se recostou na cadeira, continuando a observá-la. Bella se inclinou para apanhar as caixas de lã, expondo os seios redondos.

— Tenha cuidado, meu amor — murmurou ele, suavemente — senão eu posso assustar o bebê.

Bella endireitou o corpo rapidamente e corou, sabendo que ele era bem capaz de fazer isso.

— Tome conta dele enquanto vou acertar com Esme o que deve ser feito amanhã — pediu ela, pondo um xale sobre os ombros e deixando Edward por conta de Charlie. O normando fechou os olhos e relaxou os músculos, com a sensação de paz que parecia invadir seu corpo com o calor do fogo. Abriu os olhos sentindo um puxão no tornozelo e viu Charlie que, depois de rolar até ele, tentava sentar com a ajuda de sua perna. O menino conseguiu e ergueu para Edward os olhos grandes. Não parecia ter medo do normando, mas sorriu, franzindo os cantos dos olhos. Agitou os braços gorduchos com alegria, rindo feliz, e caiu bruscamente para frente. Levantou os olhos, tristes agora, o queixo tremeu e lágrimas enormes rolaram por seu rosto. Sempre fraco quando via lágrimas, Edward pegou-o no colo.

As lágrimas secaram e Charlie, feliz com sua nova posição no mundo, começou a puxar a gola da camisa de Edward. Subiu pelo peito largo e explorou os lábios sorridentes do rosto grande acima do seu. Edward apanhou debaixo da cadeira um brinquedo de pano e madeira e deu a ele. Depois de alguns momentos, Charlie bocejou e deixou cair o brinquedo. Ajeitou-se confortavelmente naquela cama dura demais, deu um suspiro e adormeceu.

Edward ficou um longo tempo imóvel para não acordar o menino, com uma sensação de paz e calor, sabendo que aquela criança indefesa confiava completamente nele. O peito de Charlie subia e descia com a respiração regular. Será que essa criança podia ser o fruto do desejo satisfeito com uma jovem e bela cativa?

Este menino dorme tranquilo no meu peito, pensou ele. Contudo, eu me esquivo de seu amor. Por que ele vem tão confiante para mim, quando eu não faço nada para atraí-lo?

Com a mente num turbilhão, Edward compreendeu que estava preso a muito mais do que os votos do casamento. Outras coisas prendem o coração de um homem, e jamais o libertam sem deixar cicatrizes profundas na alma. Os votos do casamento eram uma promessa cujo cumprimento o prendia mais do que as palavras.

Olhou para o rostinho inocente adormecido e compreendeu que não importava quem fosse o pai. A partir desse dia, aquela criança era seu filho.

O bravo cavaleiro normando beijou ternamente a cabeça que descansava em seu peito. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou os de Bella com um brilho magnífico. Ela olhou para os dois com um amor intenso.

Ao raiar do dia, Edward saiu com seus homens e cavalgaram para oeste. Não demorou a que o sinal de luz de uma das colinas desse o aviso de um ataque a leste de Darkenwald. Com uma praga, Edward fez meia-volta e, deixando um homem para avisar a mudança de direção, partiu para o leste. Acabavam de passar pelo castelo quando um dos arqueiros gritou e apontou para a torre onde outro vigia fazia sinais. O bando de assaltantes se dividira e incendiava agora as casas ao norte e ao sul. A raiva e a frustração de Edward cresceram. Deu ordem para informar os vigias que iam também se separar e seguir para o norte e para o sul. Mal acabava de se separar de William e Jasper, partindo para o norte, quando foram avisados de que o bando voltara a se juntar e atacava um campo a oeste de suas terras. Edward ficou possesso. Ele e seus homens tinham descansado naquele lugar há poucas horas. Como os flamengos podiam saber com tanta precisão onde eles estavam? Enviou uma mensagem a Jasper e William para se encontrarem com ele perto de Darkenwald.

Assim passou aquele dia. Edward não viu nem sinal dos invasores. Sempre que chegava a algum lugar, eles estavam atacando em outro ponto. Antes do pôr do sol, ninguém mais viu os assaltantes, e Edward supôs que estavam escondidos em algum lugar da floresta ou do pântano. Amaldiçoando aquele dia, ele e seus homens voltaram, cansados, para Darkenwald.

Edward entrou na sala extremamente agitado e abriu a porta com tanta violência que assustou Charlie. O lábio do menino tremeu e seu rosto se crispou de susto. Bella largou a roca e pegou-o no colo. Olhou para Edward, que andava de um lado para o outro na frente da lareira, batendo com as luvas na perna.

— É como se eles soubessem com antecedência os meus movimentos — disse ele. — Se eu lhes confiasse meus pensamentos não estariam mais bem-informados.

Parou de repente e olhou para Bella.

— Como podem saber, a menos que... — Balançou a cabeça. — Quem poderia informá-los? — Deu mais alguns passos pela sala, depois virou outra vez para Bella. — Quem saiu da cidade?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não prestei muita atenção, mas o povo ficou perto do castelo, e a maioria estava a pé.

Edward insistiu na pergunta.

— Jacob, talvez? Renne?

Bella balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

— Não. Jacob passou o dia todo com Eric, no castelo, e Renne aqui, com Charlie.

— Foi só uma ideia — suspirou Edward.

Ele mandou Paul chamar Carlisle e Emmett. Subiu com eles para o alto da torre, onde ninguém podia ouvi-los. Edward olhou para suas terras.

— Esta pequena propriedade me pertence, e não posso defendê-la de um bando de soldados desertores. Nem os vigias estão nos servindo como esperávamos.

— Eles só nos informam sobre bandos de homens — disse Carlisle. — Se os flamengos entrarem na cidade, um de cada vez, ou aos pares, com capas normandas, não serão notados, e quando voltassem ao bando seria muito tarde para interceptá-los.

— Tem razão — concordou Edward. — Vamos deixar então que os vigias informem sobre todos os cavaleiros que virem e a direção que tomam. Precisaremos criar mais alguns sinais, mas você pode se encarregar disso, Carlisle.

— Edward — disse Emmett. — Uma coisa me preocupa. Todos na cidade sempre souberam dos seus planos e nunca fomos atacados de surpresa. Deve haver um traidor entre nós. Desta vez, não vamos dizer a ninguém para onde vamos.

— Está certo, Emmett, e eu só queria saber quem é esse Judas. — Edward bateu com o punho fechado na grade da torre. — Ou talvez alguém conheça os nossos sinais. Mas, se fosse esse o caso, seria mais simples matar os vigias ou entrar no castelo por meio deles. Amanhã faremos como você disse. Não conte a ninguém nossa decisão. — Voltou-se para Carlisle. — Não deixe nenhum vigia avisar para onde estamos indo e veremos o que acontece.

Depois de terem providenciado para que o dia seguinte fosse melhor, encontraram-se no salão e fizeram justiça à arte culinária de Tanya. Terminada a refeição, Edward tirou Charlie dos braços da mãe e os três subiram para o quarto. Carlisle e Emmett trocaram olhares significativos e, erguendo os copos, brindaram em silêncio.

Charlie ria satisfeito, brincando com Edward na manta de pele, ao lado da lareira. Quando o menino se cansou e bocejou, Bella o deitou no berço. Serviu um copo de vinho para o marido e sentou-se no chão, na frente dele. Edward pôs o copo de lado e a abraçou e beijou. Com um suspiro, Bella passou a mão carinhosamente no rosto dele.

— Está cansado, meu senhor?

— Você põe na minha taça um elixir da juventude — murmurou Edward, acariciando-lhe o rosto com os lábios — que me faz sentir como se o dia estivesse apenas começando. — Abriu os cordões da túnica dela, descobrindo os seios.

Abraçaram-se, seus lábios se encontraram e o som e a fúria de seu amor, nem por um momento, acordaram Charlie.

No dia seguinte, Edward saiu com seus homens logo depois do nascer do sol, e esperaram num pequeno bosque o primeiro sinal dos vigias. A primeira casa acabava de ser incendiada quando chegaram. Os montes de feno tinham sido espalhados, e tudo indicava que os assaltantes haviam partido às pressas. Eles apagaram o fogo, salvando boa parte da casa.

O sinal brilhou no topo de uma colina, e Edward e seus homens montaram, seguindo na direção. Dessa vez, a casa não fora queimada, mas uma pequena fogueira para acender as tochas ardia ainda. Outra vez os assaltantes se espalharam pela floresta, mas, com a pressa, deixaram uma pista da direção que haviam tomado. Entusiasmados com o sucesso do novo plano, os normandos partiram velozmente em perseguição do inimigo. A um novo sinal, foram para o sul, e desta vez viram as cores de Flandres quando o bando se reuniu e fugiu. Os assaltantes se espalharam outra vez, e os homens de Edward alargaram o cerco.

Outro sinal cintilou. Edward reuniu seus homens e seguiram para o norte. Chegaram ao topo de uma colina no momento em que os assaltantes se reuniam e a caçada recomeçou. Os ladrões fugiram para as margens do pântano e espalharam-se outra vez. Os homens de Edward encontraram dois flamengos escondidos e, quando eles ergueram as lanças, foram abatidos por várias flechas certeiras, que atravessaram suas túnicas de couro. Edward confirmou que eram flamengos, mas não tinham nenhuma cota de armas ou brasão que indicasse quem era seu líder.

Os outros conseguiram fugir e, Edward e seus homens enquanto esperavam novos avisos dos vigias, pararam para descansar os cavalos e para uma breve refeição. Continuaram, cada vez mais perto dos assaltantes e assim foi aquele dia, até o começo da noite. Voltaram para o solar e Edward sentia-se agora mais seguro. Os assaltantes não tiveram tempo para descansar nem comer e não podiam providenciar nada a esse respeito, pelo menos até o nascer do dia. Edward prometeu que ia persegui-los sem trégua, até eles abandonarem suas terras ou se renderem. Quanto ao possível traidor, depois de considerar e rejeitar vários nomes, Edward não chegou a nenhuma conclusão, mas elaborou um plano.

Já era tarde quando ele levou Carlisle e Bella para um passeio na noite fria iluminada pela lua cheia.

— Temos um traidor entre nós — disse ele. — Resolvi fazer com que meus homens saiam de dois em dois, antes da primeira luz do dia, e esperem além da colina. Eu saio com Jasper e Emmett, como se fôssemos procurar algum sinal dos atacantes.

Bella foi contra o plano e segurou no braço dele.

— Mas, Edward, é perigoso sair só com dois homens. Os assaltantes são mais de vinte. É loucura.

— Não, meu amor. Pretendo me juntar aos meus homens e seguir lentamente para leste, na direção de Cregan, onde os vimos pela última vez. Devem ter acampado por perto. Você e Carlisle vigiam o solar e a cidade. Se alguém sair, vocês mandam um cavaleiro me avisar. Sabendo que eles foram avisados, seguiremos velozmente para impedir que continuem a destruição. Talvez possamos matar alguns e, sabendo quem é o informante, o dia será nosso.

Carlisle concordou e Bella também, depois de se convencer de que Edward não ia correr perigo algum. Edward pôs a mão no ombro dela.

— Muito bem, nós os venceremos.

Edward levantou-se muito antes do nascer do sol e chegou à janela para ver seus homens partindo, em grupos de dois e três, escondidos pela noite e em silêncio. Quando todos tinham saído e a primeira luz do dia expulsou as estrelas no leste, ele se vestiu, saiu do quarto com o peitoral na mão e desceu com Bella para o desjejum. Logo chegaram Carlisle, Emmett e Eric. Victoria desceu sonolenta, esfregando os olhos e bocejando, como se as vozes dos homens a tivessem acordado. Quando estavam todos sentados à mesa, Edward levantou-se.

— Venha, Emmett. Os ladrões não vão esperar que acabemos de comer. Vamos chamar Sir Jasper e ver se conseguimos encontrar os rebeldes.

Emmett levantou resmungando e Edward vestiu o peitoral, pôs o capuz e o elmo. O viking apanhou a espada e experimentou o corte do machado com um brilho nos olhos azuis.

— Ela parece ansiosa para morder hoje — riu ele, referindo-se ao machado, que para ele era feminino. — Talvez encontremos uma ou duas cabeças para abrir ao meio.

Victoria zombou.

— Espero que tenham mais sucesso do que nos últimos dias. Estou convencida de que terei de trancar as portas de Darkenwald para defender minha virtude de um miserável bando de abutres.

Edward sorriu com ironia.

— Por favor, mana, não fique nervosa. Esse perigo me parece pouco provável e tenho certeza de que não tem com que se preocupar.

Victoria fuzilou-o com os olhos, e Emmett riu.

— Não, Edward, ela não está preocupada. Apenas conta ansiosamente o tempo até a chegada deles.

Emmett saiu, seguido por Edward e Jasper, e todos viram quando os três foram para oeste.

Carlisle ficou na torre do solar com um sinaleiro, observando o povoado. Eric cavalgou para o castelo e Bella sentou-se na frente da janela do quarto, com as venezianas entreabertas, de onde avistava a parte mais baixa do povoado e o caminho para o pântano e para a floresta. Não via a cabana de Renne e preocupava-se com a ideia de que a mãe tivesse encontrado um meio de se vingar de Edward. Não conseguiu prestar atenção à costura que tinha no colo. Temia que alguma coisa saísse errada e Edward caísse numa armadilha. Não podia aceitar a idéia de perdê-lo, e sua ansiedade crescia a cada momento.

De repente viu um movimento na moita espessa da margem do pântano. Uma mulher caminhava sorrateiramente na sombra. Com um frio no coração, pensou em Renne, e procurou distinguir alguma característica nos movimentos da mulher que indicasse sua identidade. Mas ela estava envolta num manto escuro e amplo. Talvez não fosse Renne. Tanya? Teria ela encontrado um lorde flamengo?

O vulto atravessou um pedaço de campo aberto e Bella viu que não era Renne porque se movia com uma leveza e agilidade que sua mãe não possuía mais. A mulher parou e olhou para trás. Bella conteve uma exclamação de espanto. Mesmo àquela distância e na sombra, ela reconheceu o rosto magro e fino de Victoria.

Bella viu a mulher entrar no bosque de salgueiros e se encontrar com um homem com roupas de camponês. Conversaram por um momento e o homem desapareceu na floresta. Victoria esperou ainda algum tempo e depois voltou para o Solar.

Depois de se certificar de que Charlie dormia ainda, Bella saiu do quarto e chamou Carlisle, na torre. Ela o esperou andando de um lado para o outro na frente da lareira, pensando no melhor meio de dizer a ele o que acabava de descobrir.

— O que aconteceu, menina? — perguntou ele. — Preciso ficar vigiando para descobrir o traidor e não confio em nosso vigia.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Sei quem é o traidor, meu bom Carlisle. Eu vi... — Hesitou e depois continuou, falando muito depressa. — É Victoria. Vi quando se encontrou com um homem na entrada do pântano.

Carlisle curvou os ombros e os olhos que refletiam a agonia da sua alma examinaram Bella atentamente, para verificar se ela estava mentindo, mas viu apenas dor e simpatia por seu sofrimento.

— Victoria — murmurou ele. — É claro. Só podia ser.

— Logo ela estará aqui — avisou Bella.

Carlisle fez um gesto afirmativo, com olhar distante. Ficou de pé na frente da lareira, com os ombros curvados, olhando tristemente para o fogo.

Victoria abriu a porta e entrou na sala, cantarolando baixinho. Estava quase bonita, com o rosto corado e o cabelo longo e louro descendo até os ombros. Carlisle virou-se rapidamente e seus olhos fuzilavam sob as sobrancelhas unidas.

— O que o preocupa, meu pai? — perguntou Victoria alegremente. — O desjejum está ainda em seu estômago?

— Não, filha — rosnou ele. — Outra coisa tortura meu coração. O traidor que entrega a própria família.

Victoria arregalou os olhos e virou para Bella.

— Que mentiras andou inventando agora, sua ordinária? — perguntou, com desprezo.

— Não é mentira! — exclamou Carlisle. — Eu a conheço melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa e sei que em toda a sua vida jamais se preocupou com outra coisa que não fossem seus próprios interesses. Sim! Traidora, eu acredito. Mas por quê? — Deu as costas a ela. — Porque ajuda uma causa que só pode trazer morte à nossa terra? Quem são os seus amigos? Primeiro aquele mouro grosseiro, James, e agora um flamengo!

Bella viu Victoria erguer o queixo com um brilho orgulhoso no olhar quando o pai mencionou o nome de James. Então, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Bella tinha a resposta para todas as perguntas e sabia o motivo da traição de Victoria.

— É James! Ele comanda os assaltantes! Quem mais podia conhecer tão bem estas terras e a localização de cada casa? Ela está nos traindo com James.

Carlisle virou-se outra vez para a filha.

— Juro por Deus — disse ele, emocionado — que você fez deste dia o mais negro da minha vida.

— Mais negro do que o dia em que descobriu que seu filho era bastardo? — Zombou ela, continuando com orgulho. — O senhor, ele e essa rameira saxã roubaram o pouco orgulho que me restava. Eu não sou nada neste solar, do qual devia ser a dona. Fui proibida de responder às mentiras e calúnias dos outros. Meu próprio pai riu como uma criança idiota quando me privaram de todos...

A mão de Carlisle atingiu em cheio a boca da filha e Victoria cambaleou até a mesa.

— Não me chame mais de pai — disse ele. — Nego que seja minha filha, ou mesmo minha parenta.

Victoria apoiou o braço na mesa e olhou para ele com ódio.

— Ama tanto assim Edward, embora o mundo todo saiba que é um bastardo? — Passou a mão na marca deixada pelos dedos do pai. — Pois então procure alongar este dia o mais possível, porque quando chegar a noite ele estará morto.

Bella sobressaltou-se.

— Armaram uma cilada para ele. Oh, Carlisle, vão atraí-lo e matá-lo!

Chegou muito perto de Victoria e, com os olhos entrecerrados e a mão apoiada no cabo da adaga, perguntou.

— Onde, sua cadela? — Nesse momento desapareceram toda a suavidade e gentileza de Bella. — Diga onde ou vou abrir um buraco em sua garganta para o vento assobiar por ele.

Victoria estremeceu, lembrando os acessos de raiva de Bella.

— É tarde demais para ajudar meu irmão bastardo, por isso vou dizer o que quer ouvir. Talvez ele já esteja morto agora, na floresta perto de Cregan.

Victoria abaixou os olhos e deixou-se cair na cadeira, cruzando as mãos no colo. Bella fez mais perguntas, enquanto Carlisle olhava incrédulo para a filha. Quando Victoria não tinha nada mais para dizer, Bella voltou-se para Carlisle.

— Vá até ele, Carlisle. Escolha o cavalo mais veloz e vá avisá-lo. Ainda há tempo, uma vez que estão cavalgando devagar à espera do sinal.

Sem outro olhar para a filha, Carlisle apanhou o manto e o elmo e saiu.

Edward saiu de Darkenwald e seguiu para oeste, enquanto podia ser visto da cidade, depois fez uma volta e juntou-se aos seus homens. Não tinha pressa e dispôs guardas para proteger os flancos e prevenir uma cilada. Cavalgava lentamente, parando muitas vezes, examinando as colinas e a estrada.

O primeiro sinal de um cavaleiro foi uma nuvem de poeira na sua retaguarda e eles pararam e esperaram. Surpreso, Edward viu que era Carlisle. O velho lorde fez seu cavalo parar ao lado do normando.

— James é o líder dos vândalos — disse ele, ofegante. — E foi Victoria quem nos traiu. Os flamengos armaram uma cilada para você perto de Cregan. Vamos continuar e explico tudo no caminho.

Edward esporeou Huno e Carlisle relatou tudo que tinha acontecido em Darkenwald. Quando ele terminou, Edward cavalgou em silêncio, pensando na traição de Victoria. Uma coluna de fumaça se ergueu além da floresta, confirmando o que Carlisle acabava de dizer. Chegando à entrada da floresta, Edward mandou parar seus homens e ordenou rapidamente.

— Carlisle! Emmett! Fiquem comigo. Verifiquem suas armas! Jasper! William! Escolham metade dos homens e entrem na floresta. Quando ouvirem meu chamado, ataquem com lança e espada. Nós os traremos para o campo aberto.

A floresta estava quieta e sinistra. O menor ruído ecoava em cada árvore. Por todo o lado viam carvalhos enormes com os troncos cobertos de musgo. Árvores caídas bloqueavam constantemente o caminho, porém o mais impressionante era a ausência de animais. Não se via nenhuma lebre, nenhum pássaro cantava ou fugia assustado. Apenas silêncio e os homens.

O grupo de Edward saiu da trilha, embrenhando-se na floresta escura, onde em raros pontos os raios do sol penetravam as copas das árvores. Seguiram em paralelo à trilha até avistarem a luz do sol ao longe e as ruínas de Cregan entre os arbustos. Voltaram então e seguiram em silêncio, até ouvirem vozes à frente. A primeira carga seria com todos os homens montados e, quando o inimigo estivesse em campo aberto, os arqueiros desmontariam para atirar suas flechas.

Esperaram. A tensão crescia a cada momento. Quando Edward calculou que os outros já deviam estar em suas posições, seu grito de guerra ecoou na floresta. Todos ao mesmo tempo, os homens se inclinaram para frente nas selas e esporearam suas montarias para o ataque.

No meio da floresta, era como se milhares de homens estivessem atacando, e começou o louco caos da batalha. A sombra com poucas manchas de sol contribuiu para a confusão, e apareciam cavaleiros de todos os lados, por toda a parte. Os rebeldes, vendo a inutilidade de resistir naquele lugar, fugiram para o campo aberto, próximo da cidade destruída.

O cavaleiro que os comandava deu ordem a seus homens para formarem uma parede de escudos. Alguns ficaram dentro do círculo, com os arcos retesados. Tinham deixado os cavalos na floresta e estavam agora completamente expostos ao inimigo.

Edward fez seus arqueiros desmontarem na entrada da floresta, onde tinham bastante proteção e cobertura. Avançou com seus cavaleiros, Carlisle à esquerda, Emmett à direita e Jasper e William nas duas extremidades. Ergueu a haste com seu estandarte e gritou:

— Entreguem-se! Vocês estão perdidos. — O único cavaleiro do grupo respondeu.

— Não. Já ouvimos falar da justiça usada por Guilherme para castigar assaltantes. Preferimos morrer aqui a morrer com a lâmina do machado. — Ergueu o escudo e a espada e acrescentou. — Venha para a matança, normando.

Edward olhou para a direita, depois para a esquerda. Abaixou a lança, e uma chuva de flechas caiu sobre o inimigo. Esporeou Huno e atacou. Sua lança longa atingiu a lança mais curta do homem à sua frente e o derrubou, abrindo a barreira de escudos. Enfrentaram os defensores e voltaram rapidamente para nova carga. O cavaleiro tentou formar seus homens outra vez, mas Edward e seus cavaleiros não deram trégua. Dessa vez, o normando atingiu não o centro, mas um dos cantos do quadrado. Derrubaram um homem, continuando o avanço para atacar os outros. Deixando cair a lança, Edward desembainhou a espada longa e larga e abriu caminho, ajudado pelo ímpeto de Huno. Metade dos arqueiros normandos desembainhou as espadas e, com a lâmina e a lança, na luta. A outra metade ficou onde estava atirando as flechas quando viam um espaço aberto ou quando um inimigo tentava fugir.

Só se ouvia no campo de batalha agora um gemido ou outro, e só o cavaleiro inimigo estava de pé. Quando Edward recuou, acompanhado por seus homens, ele apoiou os braços no punho da espada e a ponta da lâmina no chão. Sem uma palavra, Edward aceitou o desafio e desmontou, com o escudo e a espada. O cavaleiro não estava à altura de Edward, mas morreu com honra.

Emmett e Carlisle procuraram James ou Laurent entre os mortos e feridos, mas não os encontraram. Três normandos foram mortos e os seis feridos podiam montar. Recolheram as armas e as armaduras dos flamengos e os mortos foram enfileirados para esperar que abrissem seus túmulos. Edward, inquieto na sela, perscrutou o horizonte, imaginando onde poderiam estar James e Laurent.

Bella andava de um lado para o outro, na sala, com a mente em turbilhão. Edward estava em perigo e tudo por causa da loucura de uma mulher. Virou para Victoria, disposta a censurá-la duramente mais uma vez, mas viu que ela olhava fixamente para a porta. Bella seguiu o olhar dela, mas não viu nada. Victoria abaixou os olhos para as mãos cruzadas no colo. Bella sentou-se e apanhou seu bordado, vigiando Victoria entre um ponto e outro. A irmã de Edward estava sentada, quieta, mas vez ou outra olhava para a porta.

— Nós sabíamos que havia um traidor aqui dentro, Victoria — disse Bella. — Edward está cavalgando devagar à espera do nosso aviso. É mais provável que seu James encontre seu fim hoje.

— James não vai morrer — disse Victoria, com um pequeno movimento.

— Os homens saíram mais cedo para esperar Edward além da colina — disse Bella, continuando a bordar e vigiando Victoria cuidadosamente.

— James não vai morrer.

Bella bateu com as mãos abertas nos braços da cadeira e levantou-se bruscamente, atraindo a atenção de Victoria.

— James não vai morrer — repetiu Bella — porque está vindo para cá!

A expressão de triunfo de Victoria disse a Bella que ela estava certa. Imediatamente mandou a sentinela na torre chamar Eric. Enquanto esperava, não tirou os olhos de Victoria nem a mão do punho da adaga. Ouviram o tropel de cavalos no pátio e Bella desembainhou a arma, pronta para lutar se James entrasse na sala. Para seu alívio, quem entrou foi Eric com outro homem. O cavaleiro olhou em volta e, não vendo motivo para alarme, olhou interrogativamente para Bella.

— Minha senhora?

Todos se voltaram quando Jacob chegou apressado com a sentinela. Os homens olharam para Bella.

— James está vindo para cá enquanto seus homens se preparam para apanhar Edward numa cilada — disse ela. — Precisamos impedi-lo de entrar.

Todos correram para fechar as janelas e Eric pôs a barra pesada na porta. Bella se lembrou da noite em que James atacara o solar e quase podia ouvir o estalo da porta estilhaçando-se sob as pancadas de um aríete. Ainda bem que sua mãe estava a salvo na cabana. Sua mente não suportaria outra noite de horror. Bella tentou lembrar-se de mais alguma coisa que garantisse a defesa do solar e disse.

— Eric, os vigias! Mande uma mensagem para Edward e vamos rezar para que ele veja o sinal!

Eric fez sinal para o vigia e o homem desceu para falar com ele. Estavam determinando qual seria a mensagem quando, com uma batida violenta na porta, James exigiu que a abrissem. Antes que pudessem impedir, Victoria correu e tirou a tranca. A pesada porta de carvalho se abriu e apareceram dois homens estranhos, seguidos por James, Laurent e outros dois. Estavam todos vestidos como normandos, mas Eric desembainhou a espada. Um dos homens atrás de James atirou uma lança e matou o vigia. O homem que estava com Eric lutou bravamente, mas foi morto por Laurent. Eric ficou sozinho lutando contra James e os outros, enquanto Jacob empurrou Bella para a escada. Laurent foi para o lado e ficou atrás de Eric, segurando a espada com as duas mãos, ele a baixou sobre as costas do cavaleiro e a lâmina atravessou a cota de malha, atingindo o pescoço. Eric caiu com um grito de alarme, olhou para o teto, seus olhos perderam o brilho e sua respiração cessou.

Jacob empurrou Bella para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Depois, apanhando um velho escudo e uma espada que estavam no corredor, esperou o inimigo, para detê-lo o maior tempo possível. Dois homens avançaram para ele, seguidos de perto por James.

— Cão saxão, desista disso — disse James com um sorriso confiante. — O que vai ganhar defendendo a dama? De qualquer modo, eu a terei quando você estiver morto.

Jacob não se moveu.

— Se a vida é tudo que posso dar por ela, que seja. Venha, James, espero por este momento desde que você roubou minha noiva.

— Você também, saxão? — zombou James. — Será que todo mundo está apaixonado pela mulher?

Jacob desviou um golpe de lança e enfiou a ponta de sua espada na barriga de um dos homens. O flamengo caiu, mas James atacou com a espada e partiu a de Jacob junto ao punho. O segundo golpe atingiu o escudo, mas a lança do outro assaltante burlou a guarda de Jacob e o derrubou. Com o sangue escorrendo da cabeça, ele rolou no chão e James, passando por cima dele, adiantou-se para abrir a porta do quarto.

Bella reprimiu uma exclamação de espanto e James caminhou para ela com um largo sorriso.

— Eu disse que você seria minha — riu ele. — Chegou a hora. Os olhos dela brilharam de raiva, mas não deixou transparecer o medo que sentia. Um movimento no berço fez James parar e levantar a espada. Com um grito, Bella avançou e segurou o braço dele, mas James empurrou-a com as costas da mão e ela caiu perto da cama, com um filete de sangue escorrendo da boca.

— Seria capaz de matar seu próprio filho? — perguntou ela.

— Há uma possibilidade de que seja meu, mas há também alguma dúvida — respondeu ele, calmamente. — Ele estará melhor morto do que como filho de Edward.

James ergueu a espada outra vez.

— Não! — gritou Bella.

Alguma coisa na voz dela o fez parar. Bella segurava a adaga contra o próprio peito e ele viu a ameaça nos olhos dela.

— Toque a criança e eu me mato. Você conhece Edward e sabe que, se eu morrer, ele o encontrará, nem que seja no mais escuro canto do inferno.

Ele riu cruelmente.

— Aquele bastardo não me preocupa. Neste momento, meus homens estão enchendo de terra o seu túmulo.

— Cuidado, meu amor — disse Victoria, na porta. Não queria deixar James com Bella por muito tempo. — Edward foi avisado. Eles descobriram que eu os estava traindo e meu pai foi avisá-lo. Sabiam que devia ser alguém aqui de dentro e me armaram uma cilada.

James embainhou a espada e ficou pensativo por um momento.

— Isso não é bom para nós, meu bem — disse. — Se conheço a sorte do bastardo, ele vai sobreviver e em vez de manter a mulher dele como refém, para que ninguém nos impeça de queimar toda a cidade, acho que temos de fugir. Perdi os poucos homens que me restavam, para matar Edward.

Olhou para Bella com Charlie nos braços e compreendeu que seria difícil separá-la do filho e seu tempo era agora precioso. Voltou-se para Victoria.

— Vá apanhar comida. Procuraremos Edgar e seus escoceses do norte e nos uniremos a eles. Depressa, meu bem. Temos pouco tempo.

— Voltou-se para Bella. — Traga o menino! Será refém como você, embora eu duvide que para Edward ele seja mais do que um estorvo. — Acrescentou com voz ameaçadora: — Mas quero avisar, meu bem, se quer que seu filho vivo, não faça nada para nos denunciar ou marcar nosso caminho.

Bella respondeu com altivez.

— Você mesmo marca o caminho por onde passa. Meu filho não será nenhum estorvo. Mas posso deixá-lo aqui. Outros vão chegar e cuidarão dele. — Procurou falar casualmente. — Edward pensa que é seu e não dá muita importância a ele, mas tenho certeza de que não o deixará passar necessidade.

James entrecerrou os olhos, desconfiado.

— A querida Victoria não é da mesma opinião. Ela disse que deu seu nome ao menino e ultimamente tem demonstrado gostar muito dele. Acho que vamos levá-lo.

— Aquela cadela tem cuidado bem de você — sibilou Bella.

— Não fale mal dela, meu amor. Victoria tem me servido fielmente.

— Sim — disse Bella, furiosa. — Mas não serviu a mais ninguém e acho que nem a si mesma.

— Ela quer o mundo aos seus pés. E quem pode negar alguma coisa àquela flor tão delicada? — O tom de sua voz negava as palavras. — Chega de perder tempo — disse, com aspereza. — Apanhe o que quiser, mas depressa. Estou farto de conversa.

Bella fez uma trouxa de roupas para Charlie e apanhou sua manta forrada de pele para agasalhar os dois.

— Isso chega — disse ele. — Não vai precisar de mais nada. — Bella saiu do quarto na frente dele e James empurrou-a quando ela fez menção de ajoelhar-se ao lado de Jacob, não dando tempo também para que ela olhasse para Eric.

Victoria já estava montada na égua malhada de Bella. Vestia um bom vestido, comprado com o dinheiro que Edward deixara quando fora a Londres com Guilherme. James ergueu Bella e Charlie para as costas da pequena égua. Victoria olhou desconfiada quando ele ajustou o estribo para Bella e disse.

— Não esqueça, minha avezinha, eu mato a criança se me der algum motivo.

Bella fez um gesto afirmativo e James montou. Victoria atrasou a partida por mais alguns minutos. Tirou a capa de lã dos ombros e trocou-a pela de Bella, forrada de pele. James observou, com um sorriso zombeteiro. Victoria pôs sua montaria ao lado da dele e sorriu.

— Não estou elegante agora, meu amor? — Perguntou faceira. James riu, mas olhou para Bella por cima da cabeça de Victoria.


	26. Chapter 25

****

**Oi, meninas... Só digo uma coisa... Se me matarem, não saberão o fim da história, portanto, deixem o homicídio para depois de terminada a FIC...**

**Sério, desculpem a demora... Por esse motivo, será um capítulo diário até o fim... Fora a atualização de DC e o início de outra fic.**

**Eu disse que tardava, mas nunca falhava!**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Edward olhou para as colinas outra vez, com a impressão de ouvir vozes dentro da cabeça. Concentrou-se para ouvir melhor e as palavras soaram claras. James! Bella! Charlie! Darkenwald! Ouviu os nomes um depois do outro e sabia agora onde James estava.

Huno bufou surpreso quando Edward puxou as rédeas bruscamente e gritou para Carlisle.

— Fique aqui e providencie para enterrar esses homens. Eles lutaram bravamente. Carlisle, fique com dez homens para cavar os túmulos. O resto vem comigo. Emmett, Jasper, ajudem William, pois está ferido.

Emmett e Jasper e uns quinze cavaleiros montaram, alguns feridos, mas ansiosos para lutar. Cavalgaram velozmente, sem dar descanso aos cavalos até chegarem ao pátio do solar. Edward notou que ninguém na torre tinha avisado sua chegada e que Bella não estava na porta para recebê-lo. Afastou os pensamentos funestos, apeou e entregou as rédeas para Emmett. Entrou na sala e o que viu excedeu de muito seus temores.

Edward sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. A sala estava em completa desordem e o vigia morto na porta de entrada para a torre. Eric estava deitado num mar de sangue, com os olhos abertos. No meio da escada, Esme tratava do ferimento de Jacob, que ia da testa até o queixo e Leah estava ao seu lado, soluçando. Ele segurava ainda o punho da espada quebrada. Um estranho estava caído no topo da escada, com a lâmina da velha espada enfiada na barriga. Tanya torcia as mãos em desespero, e Renne encolhia-se num canto.

— Foi Victoria! — gritou Tanya. — Aquela cadela, Victoria abriu a porta para eles. E ela foi com eles. — Um soluço fez tremer sua voz. — Levaram Lady Isabella e Charlie.

Edward estava calmo, quieto demais. Mas empalideceu e seus olhos pareciam de aço polido. Até Renne, em seu canto, viu a morte neles.

Tanya continuou, chorando e soluçando mais assim que viu William ser carregado para dentro.

— Eles levaram o bebê e eu o ouvi dizer que vai matar Charlie se ela criar problemas.

Edward perguntou em voz baixa, quase suave.

— Quem, Tanya? Quem disse isso? — Ela olhou para ele surpresa e disse.

— Aquele que veio com o rei... James. Estava com outro cavaleiro e quatro homens. Eric matou um deles antes de ser morto e o outro caiu sob a espada de Jacob. Os outros pegaram Isabella e o menino e fugiram.

Esme continuou a tratar do ferimento de Jacob Tanya tinha assumido os cuidados com William, enquanto explicava a situação. Renne, agachada, balançava o corpo ao lado do berço, gemendo baixinho e puxando os cabelos. Edward aproximou-se e olhou para seu xerife.

— Jacob?

O jovem abriu os olhos e disse, com um sorriso pálido.

— Eu tentei, meu senhor, mas eles eram muitos. Eu tentei...

— Descanse, Jacob — murmurou Edward, pondo a mão em seu ombro. — Você foi duas vezes castigado por causa de minha mulher.

Emmett irrompeu na sala com o machado na mão e a morte nos olhos.

— Eles mataram o cavalariço. Um menino desarmado. Cortaram sua garganta.

Arregalou os olhos quando viu Eric e praguejou furioso. Rosalie correu ao seu encontro e o abraçou, mas a reação de Emmett foi quase inexistente ao se confrontar com a cena de dentro do Solar. Edward olhou outra vez para seu cavaleiro morto, com o coração apertado, mas disse com voz de comando.

— Alimente e escove Huno e seu cavalo. — Depois, acrescentou: — Nada de armadura, nada de alforjes. Vamos viajar com o mínimo de peso.

O viking inclinou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, beijou os lábios de sua esposa e seu ventre ainda discreto e saiu. Edward disse para Esme.

— Apanhe na despensa algumas tiras de carne de veado. Traga duas sacolas pequenas com farinha e dois odres com água.

Antes que Esme tivesse tempo de fazer um movimento, Edward subiu para seu quarto. Voltou logo depois sem cota de malha nem elmo, apenas com uma capa e uma camisa de pele de corça sob um gibão de pele de lobo preso por um cinto do qual pendiam a espada e a adaga afiada. Sobre as botas de pele de corça, usava perneiras de pele de lobo amarradas à moda dos vikings. Passou por Leah e Jacob e disse com voz rouca e áspera.

— Esta é uma coisa que venho adiando há muito tempo. Agora chegou a hora. Até a minha volta, Jacob, tome conta deste solar. Assim que Carlisle retornar, ele e meus cavaleiros o ajudarão.

Apanhou as sacolas e os odres das mãos de Esme e saiu sem dizer mais nada. No estábulo, dividiu as provisões com Emmett e viu com aprovação que o viking estava vestido quase como ele e incluíra um bom saco de ração para os cavalos. Os dois montaram e partiram.

Carlisle terminou o trabalho e saiu do campo de batalha, agora em paz, com as sepulturas bem marcadas. Deixou no estábulo os vinte cavalos carregados com tudo que o inimigo tinha roubado e entrou na sala. Jacob estava sentado à mesa, ainda pálido e abatido. Esme amarrou a última atadura na cabeça do jovem, depois correu ao seu marido e segurou-lhe a mão.

O velho saxão ouviu a história de Jacob com o sofrimento e a vergonha estampados no rosto.

— Victoria é minha filha e eu preciso resolver isso — murmurou ele. — Edward pode perdoá-la, mas eu não perdôo. Vou atrás dele e, se Edward hesitar, eu me encarrego de acabar com a vida da traidora.

Subiu para o seu quarto e desceu logo depois. Saiu de Darkenwald levando apenas um saco com sal, um arco forte e sua espada.

James cavalgava como se todos os demônios estivessem no seu encalço e se irritava com qualquer demora. Não era fácil para Bella conduzir o cavalo com Charlie no colo. Ela reclamou quando James chicoteou sua montaria, fazendo-a galopar, mas sabia que ele não hesitaria em usar a espada se ela o aborrecesse.

Continuaram a fuga, passando ao largo de Londres e das patrulhas normandas. Paravam algumas horas à noite e ao nascer do dia e, depois de um desjejum apressado de cereal frio e carne, prosseguiam a viagem. Era conveniente para Bella essa brevidade das horas de descanso. Pelo modo com que James olhava insistentemente para ela, tinha certeza de que tentaria dominá-la se tivessem mais tempo. Bella percebia os olhares ávidos dele mesmo quando estava deitado ao lado de Victoria, e de madrugada, quando ela amamentava Charlie, ele sempre procurava estar por perto.

Charlie dormia quase o tempo todo, mas quando acordava chorava em altos brados, impaciente com aquela inatividade no colo da mãe. James ficava cada vez mais selvagem e até Victoria, que até então viajara em silêncio, começava a sentir os efeitos de sua ira. Bella tentava imaginar o que ele pretendia fazer. Talvez conseguisse chegar às colinas do norte para uma vida rude nas terras áridas, roubando para sobreviver, ou juntar-se ao Príncipe Edgar, mas sempre haveria Edward.

Pensando nele, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Desejava ardentemente que ele a libertasse e ao filho. Na verdade, não sabia se Carlisle chegara a tempo para avisá-lo da cilada. Não sabia se ele estava vivo e tremia quando James falava do que tinha preparado para Edward.

O sol estava alto e a poeira subia da estrada. O menino acordou impaciente e choramingou porque queria sair do colo da mãe, ansioso por movimento.

James virou-se na sela e vociferou.

— Faça esse bastardo parar de chorar!

Bella começou a cantar em voz baixa, embalando o filho e, finalmente, Charlie adormeceu. Acabavam de deixaras as terras baixas dos rios e entravam agora na região das charnecas e das colinas do interior. Passaram por uma pequena cidade em ruínas. Quando atravessavam a passo lento o que devia ter sido a praça principal, uma velha enrugada surgiu das sombras. Tinha só um olho e o braço direito pendia inerte e inútil. Segurava na mão esquerda uma tigela de madeira que estendeu para James.

— Uma esmola, meu senhor? — pediu ela com um sorriso nos lábios deformados — Uma esmola para uma pobre velha...

James estendeu a perna para afastá-la com um pontapé, mas a mulher, com uma agilidade inesperada, desviou o corpo. Bella parou e, quando a mulher repetiu o pedido, jogou para ela um pedaço de pão, compreendendo que fazendo isso talvez estivesse se privando de uma refeição. James zombou do ato de caridade. Quando chegaram ao fim da praça, ele parou de repente na frente de Bella e desembainhou a espada.

— Essa criança está nos atrasando e eu não preciso de dois reféns.

Bella apertou Charlie contra o peito e disse, com a determinação corajosa de uma mãe.

— Deu sua palavra, James. Para matar meu filho, tem de me matar primeiro e não vai ter nenhum refém quando Edward chegar.

Tirou a adaga da bainha. Os outros homens recuaram de olhos arregalados e James amaldiçoou o próprio descuido, por não ter tirado a adaga de Bella antes de começar a viagem. Laurent descansou os braços no anteparo da sela e sorriu.

— Então, meu primo? — disse ele — Vai deixar essa mulher se matar?

Victoria, aproveitando a oportunidade, esporeou seu cavalo, fazendo o animal se chocar com o de Bella, e arrebatou a adaga da mão dela. Bella tentou se equilibrar, para não cair com Charlie. Então, refazendo-se da surpresa, olhou furiosa para a irmã de Edward.

— Traidora! — sibilou ela — Sempre com suas traições. Pobre Victoria.

James riu e embainhou a espada.

— Ah, minha avezinha, será que nunca vai se dar por vencida? Posso matar quem eu quiser e ninguém vai me impedir. Mas dei minha palavra e, a não ser que me obrigue, não tenho intenção de fazer mal ao menino. Prefiro deixá-lo com aquela velha, dar a ela bastante comida e algumas moedas para cuidar dele.

— Não! — exclamou Bella — Não pode fazer isso!

— Há muitas cabras nesta região — disse ele — e a velha pode conseguir muito leite. Além disso, se, como você diz, Edward, Emmett ou outros estão nos seguindo, encontrarão o menino e o levarão para casa.

Bella achou que isso realmente podia acontecer e sem Charlie ela talvez pudesse escapar. Finalmente, chorando, ela entregou o filho para Victoria, que o levou para a velha acocorada na praça. Charlie reclamou, gritando a plenos pulmões, e foi com alívio que Victoria o entregou para a mulher. Depois de uma breve discussão, ela contou o dinheiro e o entregou, com um pequeno odre de vinho e algumas provisões. Victoria montou rapidamente e voltou para o grupo.

Seguiram a toda pressa. Agora James podia exigir mais do seu grupo. Em pouco tempo os cavalos começaram a demonstrar cansaço. Pararam à sombra de algumas árvores e passaram as selas dos animais exaustos para os cavalos tirados por James do estábulo de Darkenwald.

Enquanto esperavam, James e Victoria, um pouco afastados dos outros, conversavam e riam. Depois que os cavalos descansados comeram e tomaram água, Bella montou e com tristeza viu sua égua malhada ser solta e seguir seu caminho. James aproximou-se e com um sorriso estranho tirou as rédeas das mãos dela e as passou para frente, pela cabeça do animal.

— Vou levar seu animal pela rédea por algum tempo, para o caso de estar pensando em voltar.

James seguiu a passo lento, deixando que os outros se adiantassem. Então, ele riu e emparelhou o cavalo com o dela.

— Victoria teve uma idéia muito boa — disse ele — convenceu a velha de que logo vai precisar de alguém para esmolar e um menino bem treinado pode ser muito útil.

As garras do medo cravaram-se no coração de Bella.

— Além disso — continuou James — ela avisou a mulher para se precaver contra um malvado cavaleiro normando que pode aparecer para levar o menino.

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele esporeou o cavalo e partiu no galope, puxando o dela. Quando chegaram perto dos outros, ele virou para trás e gritou.

— Não pense em saltar do cavalo, Isabella. Pode quebrar uma perna e, se isso não acontecer, eu a amarro na sela, o que será um duro golpe para sua dignidade.

Bella abaixou a cabeça, desanimada e assustada, e olhou para as patas velozes do cavalo que cada vez mais a distanciavam de Charlie.

Naquela noite mal conseguiu comer a carne e o pão, quase frios porque tinham pressa de apagar o fogo. Foi amarrada pelos pulsos ao tronco de uma árvore e, desanimada e sem esperança, logo cedeu à fadiga e adormeceu.

Edward e Emmett cavalgavam lado a lado. Os dois cavalos de guerra, sem o peso das armaduras, galopavam com segurança e facilidade. Só falavam quando era necessário e nos povoados e fazendas paravam brevemente para pedir informações. O viking nem por um momento largou seu machado, e a mão do normando descansava constantemente no punho da espada.

Ambos eram conduzidos pelo mesmo objetivo mortal e pela mesma determinação. Nas breves paradas para descanso, depois de alimentar os animais, comiam apressadamente as tiras de carne defumada e cochilavam por algum tempo ao sol.

Bem depois da meia-noite, os camponeses ouviam o tropel dos cavalos passando pela frente de suas casas. Edward era incansável, treinado como fora para os esforços de guerra. Não se percebia qualquer tensão em seu corpo, e seus pensamentos estavam longe, muito adiante. Talvez Bella e o bebê estivessem mortos. Procurava afastar da mente a ideia sinistra de uma vida sem o riso alegre de Bella. Como o sol brilhando a meia-noite, a revelação surgiu clara no seu pensamento. Amava Bella acima de tudo, mais que a própria vida. O normando aceitou o fato com imenso prazer.

Edward riu no escuro e disse para o viking.

— James é meu! Aconteça o que acontecer, James é meu! — falou em voz baixa, mas Emmett, sem ver o rosto dele, sentiu o frio da morte naquelas palavras.

Logo começaram a aparecer as pistas. As cinzas frias de um acampamento, a grama amassada onde uma mulher devia ter descansado. Prosseguiram mais determinados do que nunca, despertando a atenção dos viajantes que encontravam no caminho.

Então, nas terras altas da costa norte da Escócia, subiram ao topo de uma colina e viram num vale distante seis cavaleiros, um deles puxando o cavalo de outro pela rédea. Os enormes cavalos de guerra, como que sentindo a urgência dos donos, apesar de cansados, continuavam no galope veloz.

Três homens do grupo ficaram para trás, enquanto um cavaleiro e duas mulheres continuaram a toda velocidade. A distância diminuiu, e os três homens ficaram aliviados vendo que eram apenas dois seus perseguidores. A um grito de Laurent, pararam, desembainharam as espadas e esperaram em posição de combate.

Quando os caçadores viram a presa ao seu alcance, o grito de guerra de Edward soou no vale, arrepiando os pêlos de uma raposa, que fugiu correndo para a toca. O vento sussurrava na grande espada erguida e o machado de guerra rodava acima da cabeça do viking. Ouvindo o som arrepiante, James puxou as rédeas de seu cavalo e praguejou, pois conhecia o grito de guerra de normando e, o que era pior, conhecia Edward.

Os dois guerreiros arremeteram, inclinados para frente nas selas, para os três homens que os esperavam. Edward firmou os joelhos nos flancos de Huno e à distância de uma lança curta do inimigo puxou as rédeas. Huno ergueu as patas dianteiras e atingiu não o outro cavalo, mas o cavaleiro, amassando-o sob o escudo. A espada de Edward partiu o escudo do outro homem e metade de seu braço antes que ele pudesse erguê-lo para se defender. Outro golpe e o homem estava morto.

Huno se libertou da confusão e virou rapidamente, mas não era preciso. Laurent, com a perna amassada, estava ajoelhado no chão, olhando para Emmett.

— Por Eric! — rugiu o viking abaixando o machado. Laurent desabou na poeira do chão, pagando com a vida sua lealdade a James.

Emmett arrancou a lâmina do machado do elmo de Laurent e agradeceu a Odin¹ em altos brados, mas cedo demais. Seu cavalo dobrou lentamente as pernas e caiu com a espada de Laurent enfiada na barriga. O viking saltou da sela e olhou tristemente para o animal que estrebuchava no chão. Ergueu e abaixou o machado mais uma vez acabando com o sofrimento do nobre cavalo de guerra.

Edward desmontou e limpou a espada no manto de um dos mortos. Com o pé, virou Laurent de costas. Ele estava com os olhos abertos e filetes de sangue escorriam da testa até o queixo. Edward ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os três cavaleiros ao longe.

— Eu preciso continuar — disse ele — Cuide desses corpos e volte para Darkenwald. Se Deus permitir, eu o encontro lá com Bella e o bebê.

Emmett fez um gesto afirmativo e advertiu.

— Proteja suas costas.

Trocaram um longo aperto de mãos. Edward saltou para a sela e partiu num galope que não poupava homem nem animal.

James não perdeu tempo. Quando desapareceu o eco do grito de guerra de Edward, conduziu as mulheres, com toda a velocidade de que eram capazes seus cavalos, pelas encostas cada vez mais íngremes das colinas. Bella, atrás dele, estava estranhamente calma. Agora que sabia que Edward estava vivo, sentia o coração aquecido e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso. Olhando para trás, James inquietou-se com a serenidade do rosto dela.

A tarde passou e continuaram a fuga, os cavalos tropeçando e bufando, com o corpo coberto de espuma, mas constantemente açoitados com os chicotes. As três montarias passaram pelo topo de um rochedo, vendo lá embaixo o reflexo do sol poente nas águas prateadas de um lago. Chegaram a uma abertura no paredão de pedra e começaram a descida lenta e cuidadosa. Suas respirações transformavam-se em nuvens brancas no ar gelado. Segurando com força a crina do cavalo, Bella sentiu as mãos dormentes de frio, mas não tinha coragem de soltar, com medo de cair no desfiladeiro. James as conduziu pela descida do penhasco, atravessaram uma fina faixa de areia e chegaram a uma ilha baixa, com as ruínas de um forte dos antigos pictos. Pararam num grande pátio, com três lados fechados por um muro baixo de pedra e, no lado do mar, pelas ruínas da parede de um templo. No centro do pátio erguia-se um bloco de pedra com argolas rústicas nos cantos, provavelmente onde eram oferecidas as vítimas dos sacrifícios pagãos.

James tirou Bella da sela e carregou-a para a pedra. Victoria desmontou também e amarrou seu cavalo junto dos outros. James amarrou os pulsos de Bella nas argolas, usando tiras de couro e, vendo que ela tremia de frio, tirou o manto e agasalhou-a com ele. Ficou parado por algum tempo, olhando para ela com um misto de desejo e respeito, imaginando com podiam ter sido as coisas com aquela mulher se tivessem se encontrado de modo diferente. Talvez o mundo tivesse sido uma fruta fácil de apanhar tendo Isabella ao seu lado. Lembrou da noite fatídica em que a vira pela primeira vez. Como podia adivinhar que seus esforços para possuí-la o levariam à ruína? Agora Edward, se tivesse conseguido escapar de Laurent e dos outros dois homens, estaria em seu encalço como um lobo farejando sangue.

O normando seguiu no galope até sentir que Huno chegara ao limite de suas forças. Desmontou, deu ao animal o resto da ração, escovou seu pêlo com o saco vazio e, com uma palmada na anca, mandou-o voltar para onde tinham deixado Emmett. Edward começou a caminhar, mastigando uma tira de carne com farinha de trigo, ajudando a deglutição com pequenos goles de água. Quando terminou, tomou vários goles. Tirou o cinto com a espada e o pôs no ombro, de modo que a espada batia em suas costas a cada passo, com o punho logo abaixo do seu pescoço. Então, começou a correr, de cabeça baixa, acompanhando as marcas semi-apagadas dos cavalos na terra seca. Anoitecia quando chegou ao alto de um penhasco e viu a ilha iluminada pela luz de uma fogueira. A maré estava enchendo, e a faixa de areia era muito estreita. Quando Edward acabou de descer o penhasco começava a escurecer e a faixa de areia estava coberta por uns trinta centímetros de água. James planejara bem, pensou ele. Agora era impossível se aproximar em silêncio.

Procurou uma rocha na sombra e esperou a lua aparecer, mastigando outra porção de comida seca, vendo a névoa se erguer da água no ar frio da noite. As colinas negras em volta do lago pareciam curvar os ombros para se proteger da noite que chegava. Escalou o rochedo até um ponto de onde podia ver a antiga praça e os três vultos iluminados pela luz da fogueira. Victoria movendo-se perto do fogo, James de pé observando a praia estreita e Bella envolta na capa, encolhida perto da pedra negra. E Charlie... Onde estava?

Vagarosamente a noite clareou e a meia-lua cor de laranja apareceu no horizonte. Edward sorriu. Chegara a hora. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, soltou seu grito de guerra, um uivo surdo e longo que ecoou nos rochedos e terminou num brado de raiva.

* * *

**¹ Odin ou Ódin é considerado o deus principal da mitologia nórdica. Seu papel, como o de muitos deuses nórdicos, é complexo; é o deus da sabedoria, da guerra e da morte, embora também, em menor escala, da magia, da poesia, da profecia, da vitória e da caça. (Nota da Leitora)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Quero ver agora quem vai reclamar... E, pela primeira vez em minha curta experiência como escritora, vou cobrar comentários... Rs**

**Enjoy!**

Lá embaixo, nas ruínas, James levantou a cabeça, sobressaltado. Os ecos do grito de guerra o imobilizaram por um momento, como se só pudesse ouvir o chamado da morte. Ao lado da pedra, Bella também levantou a cabeça e olhou para a noite escura, além do fogo. Conhecia o grito de guerra do esposo, mas aquele era mais que um uivo, era uma promessa de morte e ela sentiu um frio na espinha e lembrou-se do enorme lobo negro que olhara para ela por cima de outro fogo, com uma expressão quase humana.

Com uma exclamação de medo, Victoria voltou-se rapidamente para James, muito pálida à luz fraca do fogo, mas, quando não se ouvia mais o eco do brado de Edward, James caminhou para Isabella com o rosto contorcido de raiva e tirou uma faca curta do cinto.

Bella prendeu a respiração, depois olhou para ele com desafio, esperando sentir a lâmina afiada no peito, mas, com um movimento rápido, James cortou as tiras de couro que a prendiam. Bella olhou para ele, tentando adivinhar o que ia acontecer. Com um sorriso cruel, ele embainhou o punhal e a fez levantar. James apertou-a contra a cota de malha que cobria seu peito, olhando nos olhos dela como se quisesse ver sua alma. Ele não resistiu. A mão dele acariciou-lhe o rosto, como que hipnotizado por tanta beleza. Os dedos longos e morenos seguraram o queixo delicado. Ignorando Victoria, que os observava boquiaberta, James beijou Isabella, abrindo com brutalidade os lábios dela. A senhora de Darkenwald ergueu a mão e tentou em vão empurrá-lo para longe. Os lábios de seu captor continuavam quentes e pesados nos dela.

— Ele não vai levar você, meu bem, eu juro — murmurou ele, com voz rouca. — Ele jamais a terá.

Victoria se aproximou das costas dele com uma tentativa de sorriso no rosto cansado.

— James, meu querido, o que o faz dar atenção a ela? Quer provocar a ira de meu irmão? Tenha cuidado, meu amor. Ele já está suficientemente furioso sem que você precise acariciar essa cadela na sua frente.

A gargalhada de James ecoou no penhasco. O som morreu lentamente, deixando apenas silêncio. Então, ele ficou de pé, atrás de Isabella e, segurando-a contra o corpo, perscrutou o escuro para além da faixa de areia.

— Edward, venha ver a sua companheira — gritou ele. Tirou o manto dos ombros de Isabella, deixando-o cair aos seus pés. O fogo iluminou fracamente a figura esbelta com vestido de veludo. Com uma calma que a fez prender a respiração, as mãos de James acariciaram seus seios lentamente, como para torturar o homem que devia estar observando em algum lugar do rochedo escuro. — Veja Edward, bastardo de Darkenwald. — James gritou para a noite. — Ela agora é minha, como era antes. Venha tomá-la de mim se for capaz.

Outra vez o silêncio foi resposta e Bella ouvia somente a respiração pesada de James junto ao seu ouvido. Com um soluço de revolta, tentou se livrar, mas ele a segurava com firmeza. James riu alto, e suas mãos desceram para a cintura fina e depois para os quadris.

— James! — protestou Victoria, percebendo a intenção dele. — Quer me torturar também? — a pergunta era um grito de agonia.

— Fique quieta — respondeu ele. — Deixe-me em paz! — Numa carícia mais ousada, sua mão alcançou a barriga de Isabella, e ela tentou empurrá-lo, ofendida.

— Quer que eu a possua na frente dos seus olhos, bastardo? — gritou ele, com uma risada.

Não se ouviu nenhuma resposta de Edward, apenas o silêncio opressivo. James continuou por mais alguns momentos, até compreender que não ia conseguir qualquer reação. Edward não ia permitir que a raiva o levasse a um ato impensado.

— Acabo isto depois. — Zombou ele, no ouvido de Isabella — Primeiro devo tratar da morte do seu marido.

Saiu de trás dela, amarrando novamente seus pulsos, mas agora um em cada canto da pedra, de frente para a fogueira.

Arrulhando baixinho, Victoria tentou se encostar-se a James, mas ele a empurrou.

— Afaste-se, cadela — rosnou ele, com veneno na voz e um olhar de desdém. — Eu experimentei o néctar dos deuses. Acha que vou preferir os favores de um monte de ossos? Leve seus flancos frementes para a rua.

Com o rosto crispado de desespero, Victoria olhou para ele, sem poder acreditar no que ouvia.

— James, deve parar com isso. Logo vai enfrentar Edward e é de mau agouro levar para a luta um beijo dado de má vontade. Posso lhe dar um talismã para a luta.

Victoria abriu os braços, numa súplica, mas James disse, com raiva.

— Silêncio!

Ele pôs mais lenha na fogueira, olhando atentamente para as colinas, e Victoria correu para ele, tentando abraçá-lo.

— Não, meu amor — disse ela chorando. — Eu me entreguei a você com paixão e desejo. Vai preferir o prazer roubado? Leve o meu amor com você.

James a empurrou, mas ela insistiu. Praguejando, ele a atingiu na cabeça com o galho que ia pôr no fogo. Victoria cambaleou para trás, quase caiu e bateu a cabeça no muro de pedra. Uma mancha vermelha apareceu na pedra quando ela escorregou e caiu de joelhos, com as mãos no chão e a cabeça entre os braços. A mancha vermelha se espalhou pelos cabelos louros. Ela gemeu baixinho e James atirou o galho pesado, atingindo-a nas costas.

— Desapareça, monte de ossos — zombou ele. — Não preciso mais de você.

Victoria se arrastou até o portal de pedra e desapareceu na noite. Com um esgar de desprezo, ele a viu partir e depois voltou a vigiar a praiano outro lado da ilha, à procura de algum sinal de Edward. Como antes, não se ouvia nenhum som, não se via nenhuma sombra. James começou a andar de um lado para o outro, parando para olhar para longe, como se pressentisse a presença de Edward. Praguejando, montou a cavalo e começou a percorrer as ruínas à procura de alguma pista da passagem do normando. Puxou as rédeas bruscamente na parte alta da ilha quando viu um tronco de árvore empurrado para a praia e a marca de pés molhados que ia desde o tronco até um monte de blocos de pedra. James galopou para a outra extremidade da ponta de terra e desapareceu nas sombras.

Reinou silêncio outra vez, quebrado apenas pelo patear nervoso dos outros dois cavalos presos na praça. Bella prendeu a respiração, procurando ouvir algum sinal de presença de Edward e então, vinda da noite, ouviu a voz do marido.

— James, ladrão de Darkenwald. Venha experimentar a minha lâmina. Será que seu coração negro vai lutar sempre só contra mulheres e crianças? Venha enfrentar um homem!

O coração de Bella disparou.

— Edward! — a voz de James ecoou na noite. — Apareça que eu farei o mesmo, bastardo. Quero ter certeza de que não vai me atacar pelas costas.

Bella ouviu a exclamação de surpresa de James quando Edward pareceu surgir da parte alta da praça como um espectro, sinistro e ameaçador, na escuridão da noite. Desembainhou a longa espada e balançou-a acima da cabeça.

— Apareça ladrão! — sua voz soou clara e Edward avançou rapidamente. — Venha conhecer a minha espada, ou preciso levantar todas as pedras para encontrá-lo?

James apareceu montado, ao lado do fogo. Bella gritou apavorada, pois, naquele espaço pequeno, parecia que ele ia lançar o cavalo sobre ela. Lutou para se libertar até seus pulsos começarem a sangrar, mas conteve outro grito, temendo desviar a atenção de Edward.

Girando a maça com pontas aguçadas, James avançou. Precisava acabar com o inimigo enquanto tinha vantagem nas armas. Edward esperou que ele erguesse a maça para o golpe e então desviou para a direita, atravessando na frente do cavalo. A bola com pontas zuniu no ar, descendo exatamente onde Edward estivera. Ele apoiou um ombro no chão e rolou o corpo. Quando o cavalo passou por ele, desfechou um golpe com a espada nas pernas do animal. A lâmina atingiu os tendões logo acima da jarreteira traseira e, com um relincho de dor, o cavalo tropeçou e caiu.

James saltou rapidamente da sela e voltou-se, com a maça na mão. Não era uma arma para ser usada contra um bom espadachim, e ele a atirou no adversário. Edward se esquivou com facilidade, mas isso deu tempo a James para desembainhar a espada e ficar em posição de combate. Olhou com ódio para Edward e sentiu-se mais confiante quando viu que ele não estava usando a cota de malha e sua única arma era a espada larga. O menor toque de sua espada podia inutilizá-lo para sempre, e um homem aleijado era inútil para a guerra. James já podia ver Edward mendigando nas ruas. Riu e firmou o escudo junto ao ombro, avançando para o combate. James atacou, mas Edward, com um movimento rápido, rasgou a beirada do escudo do cavaleiro inimigo.

James, com os pés firmes no chão agora, defendia-se dos golpes desferidos pela espada larga que Edward segurava com as duas mãos e só podia atacar quando o adversário chegava muito perto. O dono do Solar manteve a seqüência rápida de golpes, mais para impedir o ataque do que para ferir. James começava a sentir o peso do escudo e da cota de malha. Como na liça, ele não conseguia encontrar nenhuma abertura na defesa do oponente. Com um aperto na garganta, compreendeu que não era uma disputa esportiva, mas uma luta de morte. Diminuiu o ritmo de seus movimentos, com o corpo encharcado de suor. Edward alcançou o escudo e segurou a espada com as duas mãos. Estavam agora quase corpo a corpo, e a espada de James encontrava sempre a de Edward.

James de Marte percebeu que Edward também começava a sentir cansaço. Sem a cota de malha, tinha de defender cada golpe e ao mesmo tempo procurar atingir o inimigo. Ele recuou um passo e James renovou o ataque, atingindo a perna do adversário. O golpe foi defendido em parte, mas rasgou a perneira e a bota de couro, tirando sangue. O captor de sua esposa rugiu comemorando o sucesso e ergueu a espada quando Edward caiu com um joelho no chão. Bella estremeceu apavorada, mas Edward percebeu a intenção de James. Ainda agachado, encostou o lado da espada no ombro, para aparar o golpe, e desviou a lâmina do oponente, que se cravou no chão, quase inutilizando seu braço. O sangue apareceu no ombro de Edward quando o colete e a túnica foram rasgados com o impacto de sua própria espada. Ele arremeteu com violência, e James recuou com um corte profundo no braço.

Com um grito de dor, ele segurou o braço ferido e saltou por cima da fogueira. Com um rugido de frustração, empalideceu quando Edward avançou para ele com a espada erguida. James viu a morte à sua frente e fugiu.

Correu para a porta e parou de repente. Com um gemido estertorante, encostou a mão no muro de pedra, para não cair. Bella olhou para seu senhor, que esperava, pronto para continuar a luta. O normando aproximou-se dela e cortou as tiras de couro que prendiam seus pulsos, atento a James, ainda encostado no portal de pedra.

James encostou-se à parede e virou para os dois, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Edward e Bella viram então o cabo incrustado de pedras preciosas da adaga de Bella projetando-se de seu peito. A lâmina longa e fina tinha atravessado a cota de malha e penetrado profundamente na altura do coração. James arrancou-a com um gemido e o sangue jorrou do ferimento, descendo pelo peito. Ele ergueu os olhos incrédulos para Isabella e seu salvador.

— Ela me matou, a cadela.

Dobrou os joelhos, caiu para frente e ficou imóvel. Então Victoria apareceu das sombras. O ferimento na testa contrastava com a extrema palidez de seu rosto. Ela olhou para o corpo imóvel de James e depois voltou para Isabella e Edward sua máscara macabra. Um filete de sangue escorria de seu ouvido e outro do nariz. Seus olhos parados pareciam implorar perdão.

— Ele disse que me amava e tomou tudo que eu tinha para dar, depois me expulsou como se eu fosse uma...

Soluçando, deu um passo para eles, mas tropeçou e caiu. Ficou imóvel, chorando desesperadamente. Bella correu para ela e apoiou a cabeça de Victoria em seu colo.

— Oh, Isabella, fui uma tola — suspirou Victoria. — Eu só ouvia minha vaidade e meus desejos. Eu a persegui cruelmente, tentando ganhar o poder e as honras que jamais poderia ter. Esse é o destino de um bastardo. Quanta ironia.

Edward olhou para a irmã. Victoria ergueu os olhos para ele e sorriu.

— Eu não podia suportar a ideia de tomar o seu lugar e ser alvo do desprezo do mundo, mas você soube muito bem honrar sua condição de bastardo — tossiu e um filete de sangue desceu do canto de sua boca. — Nossa mãe queria ferir seu pai e inventou uma mentira inominável, Edward — fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — No seu leito de morte, ela me pediu para contar tudo a você e corrigir seu erro, mas não tive coragem. Fui covarde, mas agora você vai saber. — Abriu os olhos. — Você não é bastardo, Edward, mas filho verdadeiro de Carlisle. — Sorriu, vendo o irmão erguer as sobrancelhas. — Sim, eu e nosso irmão, morto há tanto tempo, somos os bastardos. Alec e eu fomos gerados pelo amante dela enquanto Carlisle lutava ao lado do Rei. Não sei se devo, mas acho que um perdoe-me, deve resolver Edward. — Ela tossiu outra vez.

— Oh, Senhor, eu mereço seu perdão, mereço perdão por meus pecados. Afinal, nada do que desejei para minha ... — com um longo suspiro ela relaxou o corpo e morreu.

Edward ajoelhou ao lado da irmã e Bella limpou o sangue e a poeira do rosto finalmente sereno de Victoria. O normando disse então, com voz rouca e baixa:

— Espero que ela encontre a paz. Eu a perdôo. O maior pecado foi de nossa mãe que, com sua vingança, torturou a nós todos. Até para morrer ela foi arrogante.

Em tom mais áspero, Bella disse.

— Só a perdoarei se conseguirmos consertar mais uma coisa. Ela deu o nosso filho para uma velha mendiga que pedia esmolas nas ruínas de uma cidade.

Com o rosto crispado de fúria, Edward foi até onde estavam os dois cavalos e apanhou uma sela do chão. Mas acalmou-se de repente, lembrando que os abutres iam aparecer de madrugada. Não ia deixar que sua irmã se transformasse num monte de ossos expostos ao sol. Largou a sela e voltou-se para Bella.

— Mais uma noite não vai fazer diferença.

Ele estendeu as mantas de pele no chão, longe da porta no muro de pedra, onde jaziam James e Victoria. Depois, abraçados e bem protegidos contra o vento frio que assobiava entre as ruínas, adormeceram, exaustos.

Acordaram com a primeira luz do dia e enquanto Bella preparava a comida, Edward cavou duas covas rasas na areia. Enterrou James com sua sela, escudo e espada, e Victoria segurando a pequena adaga, como uma cruz, sobre o peito, envolta na capa forrada de pele. Com esforço, Edward arrastou duas grandes lajes de pedra para cobrir a terra das sepulturas, protegendo-as dos lobos. Durante algum tempo procurou algumas palavras, mas não encontrou. Por fim, arreou apressadamente os cavalos. Depois de aplacar a fome, ajudou Bella a montar e saltou para a sela do outro animal. Então partiram, Edward na frente, os cavalos chapinhando na água que ainda cobria a faixa de areia.

Só pensando em Charlie, os dois galoparam velozmente até chegar as ruínas da antiga cidade. Encontraram uma cabana rústica, mas as cinzas estavam frias. Não encontraram nada que indicasse para onde a mulher tinha ido. Percorreram então os povoados próximos, mas embora algumas pessoas a conhecessem, ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro.

Chegou a noite do segundo dia e Edward e Bella, completando o círculo de busca, pararam no meio das ruínas. Bella sentou-se no chão, chorando desesperadamente. Edward ajudou-a a levantar-se e abraçou-a com ternura. Abafando os soluços dela contra o peito, ele afagou os cabelos e beijou a orelha da esposa. De todos os sofrimentos que enfrentara, esse foi o único que a derrotou completamente. Sem forças, soluçava nos braços do marido. Não tinha mais vontade nem estímulo para continuar a busca. Só depois de algum tempo as lágrimas secaram. Seu peito e sua garganta ardiam de tanto chorar. Edward tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para o abrigo de um muro em ruínas. Acendeu uma pequena fogueira para afastar o frio da noite. O vermelho intenso do céu a oeste logo se transformou num manto azul-escuro que aos poucos se estendeu acima deles, e olhando para cima, Edward viu as estrelas aparecerem, uma a uma. Parecia que bastava erguer a mão para alcançá-las. Segurou as mãos de Bellann, que estava sentada, imóvel, olhando para o fogo, desejando passar para ela sua força. Só havia nos belos olhos a agonia da perda do filho.

— Meu filho, Edward — gemeu ela. — Quero o meu filho. — Um soluço áspero subiu de sua garganta e Edward a embalou durante um longo tempo, ao lado do fogo.

— Eu sei pouco sobre o amor, Bella — disse o normando, finalmente — mas sei muito sobre coisas perdidas. Jamais consegui o amor de minha mãe. O amor de meu pai foi arrebatado de meus braços. Guardei meu amor com avareza durante toda a vida e agora ele explodiu em chamas dentro de mim.

Os olhos esmeraldas do normando brilhavam como a inocência de uma criança. Afastou o cabelo do rosto dela.

— Primeiro amor — murmurou ele, docemente. — Amor do meu coração, não me traia nunca. Tome o que eu posso dar e faça disso uma parte de si mesma. Leve meu amor dentro você o tempo todo, como fez com aquela criança e então, com uma exclamação de alegria, deixe que saia para que possamos partilhar essa felicidade. Eu lhe ofereço a minha vida, meu amor, meus braços, minha espada, meus olhos, meu coração. Fique com tudo. Não deixe sobrar nada. Se jogar tudo fora, estarei morto e vou vaguear pelos montes como uma alma perdida.

Bella sorriu e Edward beijou-a com ternura.

— Teremos outros filhos, talvez uma filha, sem nenhuma dúvida sobre quem é o pai.

Bella o abraçou e, com um soluço abafado, murmurou.

— Eu o amo, Edward. Abrace-me com força. Abrace-me assim para todo o sempre. Já temos nosso outro filho a caminho... Ou nossa filha... Mas nunca me esquecerei de Charlie... Meu Charlie... Nosso Charlie, sim nosso, pois eu tenho certeza que ela é nosso Edward.

Ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

— Eu a amo, Bella. Beba o meu amor. Deixe que ele lhe dê forças. Charlie será nossa primeira felicidade. E esse aqui... — Disse acariciando o ventre de Bella — será nossa certeza, a confirmação da nossa comunhão.

Bella afastou-se um pouco e, apoiando-se no braço do marido, acariciou-lhe o rosto.

— Vamos embora — pediu ela. — Não posso passar outra noite aqui. Vamos para casa, para Darkenwald. Quero sentir a segurança do ambiente que é meu.

— Sim — concordou Edward e levantou-se para apagar o fogo e espalhar as cinzas.

Quando chegou perto dos cavalos, Bella sorriu tristemente, passando a mão no traseiro.

— Nunca mais vou montar com o mesmo prazer — disse ela. Edward olhou para ela, pensativo.

— Quando fui tomar água, vi um barco no rio. Sim, vai resolver o seu problema. Venha, não está longe.

Segurou a mão dela e a levou para um pequeno bosque de salgueiros. Separando os galhos pendentes, ele mostrou a canoa, longa e estreita, feita com um único tronco de árvore. Edward fez uma mesura.

— Seu barco real, minha senhora. Este regato vai dar naquele que passa pelos pântanos de Darkenwald.

Aliviada, Bella compreendeu que não precisava mais montar. Edward soltou os cavalos e pôs a pouca bagagem na proa da canoa. Bella sentou-se no centro, confortavelmente encostada numa sela, envolta na capa do marido. Empurrando o barco para a água, ele sentou na popa e, apanhando o remo curto, começou a remar a favor da corrente.

— Quanto tempo sabe que está com minha filha no ventre? — Disse de maneira carinhosa, tentando fazê-la esquecer a dor que sabia que dominava seu coração.

— Não faz tanto tempo assim, meu senhor. Mas eu tinha certeza que não demoraria muito para acontecer. Afinal, fazemos o ritual de filhos como se fosse uma das refeições.

Edward deu uma gostosa gargalhada para a esposa e, descontraindo, respondeu à provocação.

— Tenho culpa se é a minha refeição predileta, minha senhora?

O tempo parou. Depois de um sono breve, Bella acordou, ouvindo a batida ritmada dos remos na água. Olhou para cima, para os salgueiros e ergueu a mão para o céu como para revelar ao mundo a sua angústia. Via as estrelas entre os galhos despidos de um carvalho e a lua erguendo-se vermelha, depois dourada, empalidecendo a medida que se afastava da charneca. Adormeceu outra vez. Assim passaram a noite. Breves momentos de sono para ela, enquanto Edward remava, conduzindo o barco pelo regato sinuoso.

Agora, no silêncio, Edward não queria pensar. O filho que ele começava a amar estava perdido e nunca mais ia ver aquele cabelo claro, nem ouvir seu riso alegre. Começou a remar mais depressa, esperando que o esforço afastasse o sofrimento da alma. Ia concentrar todas as suas forças em seu novo rebento. Assim não enlouqueceria.

A primeira luz cinzenta do dia delineou um carvalho amigo numa colina que eles conheciam, a cidade adormecida, o solar ao fundo e, na colina mais distante, o castelo de Darkenwald, quase completo. O fundo do barco arrastou na areia e Edward desceu na água, puxou-o para terra e carregou Bella para a margem seca coberta de folhas. De mãos dadas, ele na frente, Bella atrás, seguiram por uma trilha estreita. Edward conhecia o caminho, o mesmo que percorrera com Huno, seguindo as marcas no chão da floresta, para encontrar uma bela jovem tomando banho na água gelada do regato. Assim passa o tempo, com a alegria curando os ferimentos ou a dor arrancando a felicidade de seus corações.

Com um suspiro, Bella olhou para o nascente, sentindo a dor imensa da perda e do vazio. Chegaram ao solar. Edward abriu a porta e eles entraram.

Pararam confusos, estranhando o ruído e as luzes da sala. Estavam todos lá. Carlisle e Emmett conversavam em altas vozes com Jasper e Jacob. Tanya cuidava de William, perto da lareira. Sua perna e sua cabeça estavam envoltas em ataduras, mas seu estado de espírito parecia ótimo. Ele e Tanya trocavam olhares ternos e carinhosos. E num canto escuro, de costas para os outros, estava Renne.

Era uma cena completamente absurda, num solar onde todos deviam estar calados e apreensivos, especialmente àquela hora da manhã. Bella e Edward não queriam interromper aquela tranquilidade com as notícias que traziam e aproximaram-se silenciosamente da lareira. Carlisle os viu e levantou-se da cadeira com uma saudação alegre.

— Afinal chegaram — disse ele. — Ótimo! Ótimo! Os vigias da torre viram quando se aproximavam daqui. — Olhou atentamente para Bella. — Muito bem, minha filha, vejo que aquele cavaleiro apaixonado não lhe fez nenhum mal. — Olhou para Edward. — Você o matou, espero? Gosto muito da companhia desta jovem e ficaria muito aborrecido se aquele cavaleiro a incomodasse outra vez.

Edward balançou a cabeça e, antes que pudesse explicar, Emmett levantou-se de um salto.

— O que está dizendo? — rugiu o viking. — Será que não posso confiar em você nem para fazer uma coisa simples? — O riso subiu como um trovão de seu peito e ele deu uma palmada nas costas de Carlisle que deixou o velho lorde sem fôlego por alguns momentos. — Acho que nós dois temos de nos encarregar da caçada para acabar com isso. Espero que desta vez não encontre uma desculpa para se atrasar.

Edward olhava de um para o outro, sem oportunidade de dizer nenhuma palavra. A última observação de Emmett o intrigou.

— Sim — disse Carlisle. — E eu não vou confiar em você para me ajudar, uma vez que parece ter uma tendência para não me poupar do trabalho pesado.

Emmett deu uma gargalhada sonora.

— Ora, velho saxão cavalo de batalha. Não viu que minhas mãos estavam ocupadas para manter aquele garanhão no cio longe das éguas que James soltou? Quando passei por você na estrada, só conseguiu acenar com a mão.

O viking olhou para Edward e explicou.

— Eu acampei de noite e Huno me acordou na manhã fria com o nariz no meu rosto. — Riu, olhando rapidamente para Rosalie, que estava pondo lenha no fogo, e depois continuou, em voz alta. — Ora, sonhei que uma bela jovem me acariciava, então aquele garanhão fedido bufou no meu pescoço e fui obrigado a montar nele para procurar os outros animais. — Emmett deu uma gargalhada. — Todos eram éguas e aquela sua mula zurrante, Edward, quase me matou, especialmente quando viu a égua malhada de Lady Isabella. — Apontou para Carlisle. — Agora, este saxão miserável diz que eu o abandonei quando ele mais precisava de ajuda.

— Uma desculpa muito fraca — resmungou o velho. — Você podia ver que eu estava muito mais carregado.

Edward olhou curioso para o pai.

— Carregado com o quê?

O velho homem deu de ombros.

— Uma parte da bagagem que vocês deixaram para trás.

Emmett interrompeu, sem se preocupar em satisfazer a curiosidade de Edward.

— Mas o que aconteceu com aquele tratante do James? Fugiu para o norte com Victoria?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Não — murmurou. — Eles se mataram.

Carlisle inclinou a cabeça tristemente e disse, com voz rouca.

— Ah, Victoria, pobre moça. Talvez esteja em paz, agora. — Fungou e passou a manga no rosto. — Esme logo estava ao seu lado e abraçava o esposo com todo carinho, em uma tentativa de conforto.

No breve silêncio, Bella chegou mais para perto de Edward, que a abraçou ternamente. Ela sentia o calor do lar, mas faltava alguma coisa. Havia um vazio dentro dela que não combinava com a alegria e o riso com que foram recebidos. Olhou em volta e viu Jacob e Leah muito juntos, Alice e Rosalie preparando a refeição da manhã e Renne ainda encolhida no canto.

Emmett tossiu, quebrando o silêncio.

— Nós enterramos o bom Eric.

Carlisle levantou-se.

— Sim. Mas nós três e mais o frade não conseguimos impedir que Emmett o pusesse num barco com uma fogueira acesa.

— É verdade — riu William. — Prestamos as últimas homenagens ao nosso amigo, mas a cerimônia dos vikings nos deixou atordoados.

— Sim — confirmou Carlisle. — Na verdade, diminuiu muito o suprimento de cerveja para o próximo inverno.

— Foi para homenagear um amigo valoroso — murmurou Edward, olhando para Emmett. — Vão descansar, pois amanhã vamos sair com Jasper e William para procurar uma velha com um braço paralisado.

— Para que você quer a velha? — perguntou Carlisle. — Ela vai roubar tudo que você tiver no bolso.

Edward olhou surpreso para ele.

— Conhece a mulher? — Perguntou ansioso, notando que Bella esperava avidamente a resposta de Carlisle. Seria demais esperar que o velho saxão os levasse à mulher e talvez a Charlie?

— Fiz alguns negócios com ela — respondeu o velho saxão. — Ela me vendeu alguma mercadoria, cedendo à minha insistência, pois não queria se desfazer dela e tive muito trabalho para convencê-la. Mas, com um punhado de moedas e mostrando a lâmina da minha espada, consegui ficar com a parte melhor do negócio. Edward olhou atentamente para ele.

— De que mercadoria está falando?

Carlisle virou para o canto da sala.

— Renne! — chamou ele.

— Sim — respondeu ela, como se aquele chamado brusco a tivesse ofendido.

— Traga a mercadoria! Precisamos ensinar estes dois a não jogar fora descuidadamente parte de sua bagagem.

O próximo será o último...


	28. Chapter 27

**Eis, como prometido, o último capítulo.**

**Como perguntado, estou pensando em um epílogo. Que, como sabem, seria algo totalmente orginal. Portanto, não sairia amanhã, certo?**

**Já rascunhei algo, mas quero elaborar melhor, portanto, peço paciência, que até o fim de semana eu posto, ok?**

**Chorem à vontade!**

* * *

— Sim, Renne, traga o meu neto!

Bella ergueu a cabeça bruscamente e Edward olhou surpreso para o pai. Renne levantou-se e virou para eles com um volume nos braços. Quando viu a cabecinha com os cachos avermelhados, Bella deu um grito de alegria. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, correu para a mãe e tomou Charlie nos braços. Apertando o filho contra o peito, começou a girar pela sala. Edward riu quando Charlie protestou contra a força excessiva daquele abraço.

— Querida, tenha cuidado. Ele pode não aguentar tanto amor.

— Oh, Edward! Edward! — exclamou ela, aproximando-se dele.

O normando sorriu e depois, como se acabassem de tirar um grande peso de seu peito, segurou o menino no ar, sacudindo-o acima de sua cabeça, para alegria de Charlie. Mas Renne estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça, reprovando.

— Essa criança vai lamentar muito ter um pai como você. Tenha cuidado com o meu neto.

Edward olhou para a sogra, duvidando de sua sanidade, mas segurou Charlie com o maior cuidado, pois percebeu na antiga Lady de Darkenwald uma firmeza e autoridade, além de vestígios de beleza, que nunca notara antes. As cicatrizes tinham quase desaparecido de seu rosto, substituídas por uma cor saudável. Edward compreendeu que, na juventude, a beleza de Renne rivalizaria com a de Bella atualmente.

— Por que tem tanta certeza de que eu sou o pai? — perguntou ele.

— É claro que é seu filho — disse Carlisle. — Assim como você é meu filho.

Edward olhou surpreso para ele e Carlisle abaixou a roupa de Charlie, mostrando uma marca avermelhada numa das nádegas.

— Este sinal de nascença é meu... Se é que aceita a minha palavra, uma vez que não pretendo mostrar minhas nádegas para você. Quando eu trouxe meu neto para casa, precisei trocar a roupa dele e então vi a marca, Assim fiquei sabendo que você é meu filho e que ele é seu.

Edward perguntou atônito.

— Mas eu não tenho essa marca. — O pai deu de ombros.

— Meu pai também não tinha, mas o pai dele sim, bem como os netos.

— Victoria disse que eu sou seu filho — murmurou Edward. — E que nossa mãe contou, em seu leito de morte, que ela e Alec eram filhos de outro homem.

Com um profundo suspiro, Carlisle disse.

— Talvez tudo fosse diferente se eu não estivesse sempre fora de casa, à procura de aventuras de guerra. Agora, parece que fracassei tristemente com vocês todos.

Edward pôs a mão no ombro dele e sorriu.

— Ganhei um pai, mas perdi a simpatia de Guilherme. Ainda assim, é uma troca de valor desconhecido.

Nos braços de Edward, o pequeno Charlie olhava o movimento, chupando o dedo, os olhos arregalados e curiosos. Renne murmurou alguma coisa e o acariciou. Depois olhou de soslaio para o normando.

— Nunca houve dúvida quanto à paternidade do menino, Edward. Será que não é capaz de conhecer uma virgem quando dorme com ela?

— O que está dizendo? — perguntou Edward. — Ficou louca outra vez, mulher? James...

Com uma risada satisfeita, Renne olhou para a filha.

— Esta menina manejou muito bem o que James não conseguiu levantar, não foi, minha filha? E aquele normando, cheio de bazófia, gabava-se de uma coisa que nunca teve.

— Mãe — suplicou Bella.

Renne balançou na frente do rosto de Bella um saquinho que trazia dependurado no cinto.

— Sabe o que é isto?

Bella olhou para o saquinho por um momento e depois sorriu.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Edward.

— Uma erva para dormir, meu amor — sorriu Bella, olhando ternamente para ele.

— Sim, é verdade! — confirmou Renne. — Naquela noite eu pus uma poção no vinho. Para ele! Só para ele! Mas James obrigou Isabella a beber. Ele não sabia que eu estava no quarto. James tentou violentar minha filha. Rasgou as roupas dela e jogou os pedaços no chão. — Apontou para a escada. — Caiu deitado em cima dela... Na cama — Renne riu. — Mas, antes que pudesse satisfazer seu desejo, os dois mergulharam num sono profundo e dormiram assim abraçados até eu acordá-la ao raiar do dia e nós duas fugimos. — Deu de ombros. — Eu o teria matado se não temesse que os outros matassem Bella. Ele não a violentou, mas a machucou muito antes da erva fazer seu efeito. Quase não esperei e tentei matá-lo eu mesma. Bella sofria muito... Mas não conseguiu nada além de aterrorizá-la.

Edward continuava com a testa franzida.

— Mas devia haver outros sinais.

— Eu escondi as provas — riu Renne, com os olhos brilhando.

— A túnica rasgada de sua primeira noite com ela, com as manchas da virgindade.

— Mãe! — Interrompeu indignada Bella. — Por que deixou que eu passasse todos esses meses sem saber?

Renne ergueu o queixo com altivez, deixando entrever sinais de uma beleza perdida.

— Porque ele era normando e você ia contar a ele — deu de ombros outra vez. — Agora ele é meio normando e meio saxão.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada feliz. Depois, mais calmo, murmurou.

— Pobre James. Nunca chegou a saber.

Edward estendeu a mão para Bella e, quando Renne pegou Charlie no colo, os dois se abraçaram carinhosamente. O normando olhou para a sala, sentindo o calor e a atmosfera amistosa do solar que sempre fora o lar de Bella. Olhou para William e Jasper, seus companheiros de tantas lutas. Para Emmett, que foi como um irmão para ele e se lembrou do velho e bom Tyler, Pai do viking, que o criara desde muito jovem. Depois observou Carlisle, o pai que lhe foi devolvido. Renne, Esme, Rosálie e Seth. Seu lacaio Paul, Tanya, Leah e amigos, depois voltou o olhar para William e sorriu.

— Tem minha licença para casar com a viúva, William. Logo terminaremos a construção do castelo e teremos muitas comemorações e festividades. Será uma ocasião maravilhosa para um casamento.

William olhou para Tanya com um largo sorriso.

— Sim, meu senhor, se até lá eu conseguir ficar de pé. — Tanya fez uma mesura para Edward e Isabella.

— Ele estará bom — garantiu Tanya, com os olhos brilhando. — Ou vai ganhar um ferimento muito pior do que estes.

Edward riu. Ele e Bella saíram para o ar frio da manhã. Ela estremeceu sob a capa e Edward a abraçou. Atravessaram o pátio na direção do castelo. Quando chegaram debaixo de um enorme carvalho, Edward abraçou-a e encostou no tronco da árvore, beijando-a no rosto e no pescoço.

— Nunca pensei que pudesse amar tanto uma mulher quanto eu a amo, Bella. Meu mundo está na palma de sua mão.

Isabella riu e encostou o rosto no gibão de pele de lobo.

— Já estava na hora de isso acontecer.

Bella virou de frente para o castelo, que se erguia como uma enorme sentinela guardando a terra.

— Será um lugar seguro para os nossos filhos — murmurou Edward com a boca nos cabelos dela.

— Sim, para os nossos vários filhos — disse Bella, passando a mão por cima da dele, que repousava em seu ventre. Depois, apontando para o cata-vento no topo da mais alta torre, exclamou. — Veja!

Um enorme lobo de ferro, feito na forja de Corin, girava com a brisa da manhã, como que farejando a presa. Edward olhou para o lobo de ferro por algum tempo.

— O velho Tyler, pai de Emmett me ensinou uma lenda. Quase no fim de minha adolescência, para explicar a guerra iminente entre nossos lares.

"Ele dizia que em tempos remotos, quando os druidas viviam nas florestas do norte da Inglaterra e realizavam seus sabás nas noites de lua, um jovem, atraído pela batalha e pela violência, estudou as artes da guerra até se tornar o melhor, o invencível."

"Chamava-se de 'Lobo' e atacava e saqueava para satisfazer seus desejos. Seus feitos chegaram aos ouvidos dos deuses, na alta montanha entre a terra e o Valhalla. Woden, rei dos deuses, enviou um mensageiro para destruir aquele homem arrogante que cobrava tributo dos homens e desafiava o destino. Os dois se encontraram, empunharam suas espadas e a batalha feroz durou duas semanas de lua nova, estendendo-se dos penhascos brancos do sul às praias desertas e rochosas do norte."

"O guerreiro era realmente bom, pois nem o mensageiro de Woden conseguiu destruí-lo e voltou à montanha, admitindo seu fracasso. Woden pensou longa e profundamente, pois estava escrito que aquele que vencesse o mensageiro dos deuses conquistaria a vida eterna na terra. Woden riu e o céu acima do Lobo tremeu. Então o ar foi cortado por relâmpagos e rugidos de trovão e o jovem permaneceu de pé, ousado, com a espada na mão."

"— Então, você ganhou a vida eterna — rugiu Woden, com uma gargalhada. — E me enfrenta com a espada desembainhada, pronto para a luta, mas atrevimento não significa valor e não posso permitir que você continue assolando a terra impunemente. Terá sua imortalidade, mas terá de se dobrar à vontade de Woden para prosseguir sua missão.

Woden levantou-se com uma gargalhada sonora e um relâmpago atingiu a lâmina insolente. Uma nuvem de fumaça elevou-se para o céu. No lugar onde o jovem estava, apareceu um lobo de ferro, vermelho, pronto para o bote, com os dentes arreganhados."

"Dizem que num vale profundo, perto da fronteira com a Escócia, está a estátua de ferro, numa clareira escura, coberta de ferrugem, com trepadeiras enroladas no corpo e musgo cobrindo as pernas. Dizem que só quando a guerra assola a terra o poderoso lobo volta à vida e se transforma num guerreiro — ousado, forte, invencível e selvagem."

Edward olhou para a esposa que o fitava admirada. Era um mito. Uma história para encorajar guerreiros, por isso Tyler havia contado para Emmett e Edward. Para que se tornassem guerreiros corajosos e estrategistas. E foi o que se tornaram, efetivamente. Mas não era uma história para mulheres, pensou Edward. Havia somente uma mulher com coragem e determinação inabaláveis para ouvir e entender uma história como essa. E ele acabara de contar-lhe.

— Deixe que aquele animal procure os ventos de guerra — disse, em voz baixa. — Eu encontrei a minha paz em você. Não vou mais vaguear pelas florestas à procura da luta. Eu sou Edward de Darkenwald.

Edward a fez virar de frente para ele e os dois vultos se tornaram um só à luz do novo dia.

Darkenwald encontrara um lugar para todos.

**FIM**


	29. Epílogo

**Bom, preciso esclarecer alguns pontos.**

**Leio livros e me interesso por histórias de época. Talvez por não ter a mesma dinâmica atual, exigindo interpretação e compreensão em dobro. Uma sociedade diferente da nossa em valores, conceitos, e o papel de gêneros na comunidade, que é fascinante. **

**Podemos com isso, avaliar o avanço de costumes, perceber os erros e acertos da sociedade hoje, além de conhecer um pouco de história.**

**Lendo o Lobo e a Pomba, eu fiquei fascinada pela história lendária da guerra entre Normandia e Inglaterra. Depois, como de costume, fixei meu interesse nos protagonistas da trama e, como resultado, me apaixonei.**

**O epílogo nasceu de uma ideia de continuidade. A vida de nosso casal predileto, Wulfgar e Aislinn - Edward e Isabella na adaptação - não poderia terminar em um doce "e viveram felizes para sempre", pois não eram exatamente a representação de dominador e submissa.**

**Quis também entender um pouco da vida de cada personagem e seus relacionamentos. A amizade e respeito entre Edward e Jacob. A irmandade com Emmett. O fascínio de Rosalie, bem como a personalidade de Victoria.**

**Por tudo isso, eu foquei o epílogo no individual. Mais precisamente, na vida familiar de Edward e Bella. Seus contratempos, suas virtudes e o que os unia tão fortemente.**

**Espero que seja do agrado de vocês. **

**Daqui, sigo com Ducado de Cullen e inicio nova adaptação. Dessa vez, muito mais modificada do que as duas últimas.**

**Espero que esteja a contento...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Em todas as divergências, por vontade ou não do dono do solar, ele passava a noite fazendo companhia a Huno, enquanto Bella permitia que sua filha fizesse o que havia irritado tanto ao pai.

A última discussão do casal foi quando Edward entrou em seu quarto e viu os dois filhos se refrescando na tina. Era um dia quente e Bella, Renne e Esme riam das brincadeiras dos herdeiros do Solar.

Assim que entrou no quarto, soltou um resmungo e, contrariado, quis ficar a sós com a mulher. Sabia que as discussões tornavam Bella explosiva e não queria que alguém presenciasse. Já bastava escutarem tudo, pensava ele.

Renne, percebendo o que iria acontecer, pegou Charlie e pediu ajuda com Carlie à Esme.

— Posso saber o que estava acontecendo aqui, mulher? — Questionou com fúria.

— Um banho, meu senhor.

— Minha filha, nua, em uma tina com outro homem! Isso estava acontecendo aqui, Bella.

Assim que escutou o comentário insano do normando, Bella explodiu.

— SEUS FILHOS, NUS, NA TINA, EDWARD. ISSO ESTAVA ACONTECENDO. — Gritou sem conseguir se controlar. Depois respirou profundamente e continuou. — Sua filha de oito meses, se refrescando na tina com seu outro filho, de um ano e dez meses.

— Não quero minha filha nua na frente de ninguém. Minha, de meu filho e de nenhum outro homem. Raios, Isabella.

— Normando ignorante! — Resmungou Bella.

— Saxã imoral! — Retribuiu Edward.

— FORA DO MEU QUARTO, EDWARD. Você não vai dormir aqui hoje. Você vai ficar com os cavalos, assim quem sabe aprende um pouco de civilidade.

E assim, mas uma noite, Edward desabafou com Huno sua relação amorosa.

— Que mulher estúpida e arrogante. Desde que passou a ser a senhora do solar acha que pode mandar em mim. Não entende que Charlie precisa ser forte e que minha menina não. Parece até que sente ciúmes da própria filha. — Esbravejava, enquanto arrumava uma cama para passar a noite.

Huno relinchava descontente. Desde o nascimento de Carlie, aumentou o número de vezes em que Edward foi obrigado a dormir no celeiro. Na verdade, passar a noite, pois dormir era exatamente o que ele não fazia. Reclamava até quase de manhã, depois decidia enfrentar a mulher e terminavam se amando na cama até Carlie ou Charlie reclamarem a presença da mãe.

Carlie era uma miniatura de Bella, para a total felicidade de Edward, mas também para a certeza de todos em relação à paternidade de Charlie. Ambos tinham os mesmos traços, mesmo olhos e mesma cor de cabelo. E ambos tinham adoração pela figura paterna. Passavam horas olhando para Edward. Qualquer movimento ou som do pai, eles acompanhavam, fascinados, Edward até que conseguiam a atenção paterna.

Não foi somente o nascimento de Carlie que mexeu com o solar. Jacob teve muito que acrescentar em seu livro de registros. Quatro nascimentos, um casamento e, o que o deixava muito feliz, dois óbitos apenas dos velhos de Darkenwald e Cregan. Mas quando foi acrescentar o nascimento de seus filhos gêmeos, Embry e Sam, que precisou de ajuda, pois suas mãos tremiam tanto que não conseguia escrever com precisão. O trabalho foi feito com gosto e, sob muita brincadeira, por Edward.

— Oras, eu confiei uma tarefa a você, Jacob. Agora se vê totalmente incapaz de cumpri-la. Devo escolher outro xerife para Darkenwald?

— Um substituto não será necessário, meu senhor, mas um ajudante sim. Se continuar tendo dois por vez, eu não aguentarei.

— Espero que esse tenha sido seu único erro, meu caro. — Brincava Edward, escrevendo no livro agora o nome de Sam. — Caso contrário, terei que cobrar dobrado seus impostos.

Jasper e Alice tiveram uma menina com os olhos azuis mais claros que já viram. Era uma cópia fiel do pai, deixando Alice encantada. O solar ficou para Carlisle e Esme, Jasper e Alice, e Willian e Tanya. Jacob e Leah voltaram para Cregan e Renne seguiu para o Castelo junto com Emmett e Rosalie. O castelo estava pronto. A torre central tinha uma beleza estonteante e era vista desde a entrada da aldeia. Agora Edward e sua pequena família moravam no castelo.

Após dois anos, nasceram os gêmeos Guilherme e Tyler. Edward ficou orgulhoso por aumentar o número de guardiães de sua pequena fortuna, como chamava Carlie. Bella, por sua vez, temeu que a proteção paterna com a filha ficasse mais ostensiva. Charlie se tornou uma bela criança que, para constatar os pais, era calma e, mesmo sendo tão pequeno, já mostrava uma personalidade justa e forte, como o pai. Amava Emmett e Jacob, seus mais próximos companheiros e defendia a irmã com reserva.

Já Carlie estava se tornando um pequeno problema. Sob a influência e proteção de Edward, ela tudo queria e não aceitava não como resposta. Já começa a enfrentar Bella com os mesmos argumentos que ouvia de seu pai, mesmo que não tivesse noção do significado das palavras.

Quando os gêmeos completaram um ano de vida, o castelo se tornou uma confusão de crianças, gritos e brincadeiras. Charlie se tornou um guardião dos irmãos contra as artimanhas de Carlie e os pais estavam mais distantes do que nunca.

Uma tarde em que Edward chegou mais cedo de fiscalizar o armazenamento da colheita na fortaleza, encontrou Carlie emburrada na sala, mas totalmente imóvel o que não era de sua natureza. Ao tentar se aproximar da filha, para saber o motivo de tanta contrariedade, foi impedido por seu pai, que o esperava na sala do castelo.

— Deixe-a Edward, eu preciso falar-lhe. Vamos sair um pouco, sim?

Edward ainda tentou argumentar, pois precisava saber o que sua princesinha tinha, mas Carlisle foi intransigente à aproximação do pai.

— Disse para deixá-la. Preciso ter com você imediatamente.

— Algo errado com Darkenwald, pai? — A preocupação não era demasiada. Há poucos meses, eles tiveram problemas com assaltantes, obrigando-os a retornar com as estratégias de segurança. Armazenaram alimentos e animais na fortaleza e redobraram a vigilância na torre. Durante esse tempo, Edward e os cavaleiros percorriam os limites de suas terras e os homens do povoado formavam a guarnição do castelo.

O plano era basicamente o mesmo traçado anteriormente, mas dessa vez foi mais fácil encurralar os assaltantes. Exatamente por se tratarem de meros andarilhos, vindo das terras do Norte.

Edward olhou para o pai preocupado, mas Carlisle negou que houvesse algum problema dessa ordem.

Saíram caminhando pela encosta do castelo, sem falarem nada por uns instantes, quando Carlisle quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu fiz a mesma coisa com vocês, Edward.

O normando não entendeu a confissão e ergueu as sobrancelhas para o pai, como pedindo que continuasse.

— Quando vocês eram pequenos, eu amava todos, você, Alec e Victoria eram meus orgulhos. Mas você, Edward, era meu tesouro mais precioso. Eu tinha um apreço por você que nunca consegui demonstrar para os outros. Você era meu filho mais velho, meu herdeiro direto. Seria um guerreiro, o dono de nossas terras. Você seria tudo o que eu fui e tudo o que eu sonhei para mim e você. Alec e Victoria eram somente meus filhos.

— Não entendo! — Disse Edward sinceramente. — Eu amo meus filhos, pai. Todos os quatro e...

Mas Carlisle não o deixou terminar. Precisava alertar o filho de suas atitudes, já que ninguém conseguia mostrar a ele o que realmente estava acontecendo. Até Emmett tinha desistido de falar com ele e Bella não queria mais tentar.

— Sim ama, não disse o contrário, Edward. Assim como eu amava os meus. Mas sua adoração por Carlie é absurda, meu filho. Você a minha sempre, deixando os meninos sem a atenção devida. Deixando Bella sem autoridade com a filha. Sabe por que Carlie estava sentada na sala quieta?

Irritado, Edward respondeu ao pai de maneira brusca.

— Você não me deixou descobrir.

— Ela bateu em Tyler. Apertou os bracinhos dele e disse que não o queria respirando. Bella a repreendeu e minha neta gritou com a mãe, usando uma de suas frases. Ela disse à mãe: "sua mulher insolente, não vê que ele me irrita?"

Edward arregalou os olhos. Realmente tinha usado a expressão com Bella na última discussão dos dois. Mas se lembrava como tinha acabado a briga. Na cama, os dois, em um amor selvagem e cheio de luxúria. Carlisle percebeu a expressão no rosto do filho e continuou.

— Sim, Edward, vocês têm o melhor diálogo que um casal pode ter. A cama resolve todos os seus problemas com Isabella. Mas até quando?

— Não tenho problemas com Bella, pai. Ela apenas tem uma visão errada sobre como educar Carlie.

— Ela não, você tem. Edward não percebe o quanto sua filha se parece com Victoria? O quanto ela está arrogante como minha filha era? — Ao ver o olhar de Edward, o velho continuou. — Sim, minha filha, Edward. Eu a criei, eu a amei como filha. Não importa o que tenha acontecido, meu filho, sempre seria mais culpado que Heidi. Mas Victoria, na idade de Carlie era doce, pura e meiga. Eu fui o responsável por sua desgraça, Edward. Por meu orgulho, eu o privei de um lar. Devo a Tyler tudo o que você se tornou, mas sou o culpado pelo que se tornou Victoria. Eu substituí meu apreço. Passei a mimá-la de forma desenfreada, como você faz com Carlie. Sua filha disputa sua atenção com todos. É segura que nada pode abalá-la, nem mesmo a mãe. E tudo isso porque você permite, brigando todos os dias com a única mulher que amou e ama por conta das vontades de sua filha. Reflita sobre isso, meu filho. Pois um dia, a cama não servirá de diálogo para vocês. E sua filha não será a personificação de seus sonhos, como Vistoria não foi dos meus.

Edward não conseguia responder. Não conseguia achar um único argumento para contrariar seu pai. Duas coisas invadiam e confundiam sua mente. Bella e ele longe do poderiam chamar de cama e Carlie cometendo as atrocidades de Victoria. Como que conversando com Huno, ele soltou.

— Não! Minha filha como Victoria nunca! Carlie é a imagem de Bella, sinto por minha filha o amor que meu sogro sentia pela mulher que amo. Assim quero Carlie. Uma mulher forte, determinada, mas ao mesmo tempo uma representante da doçura. Não, pai. Não posso estar errando tanto. E meus filhos... Amo Charlie antes mesmo de ter certeza que ele era meu filho. Ele é justo, forte, um comandante, mesmo com pouca idade, Charlie é a mais pura demonstração de um líder. Guilherme é a vida e Tyler é força e alegria. Amos meus filhos, pai. E, infernos, eu amo aquela mulher. Não posso viver sem ela. Não posso viver sem seu fogo, não respiro sem...

Edward parou. Olhou em volta e viu a beleza de Darkenwald. Lembrou do dia em que viu uma quase menina tentando enterrar o próprio pai. A determinação dela. Lembrou o quanto ela lutou por aquele amor. Por aquela família. O que fez para Charlie não ser um bastardo, como ele era. O quanto ela foi mulher para que ele entendesse que não viveria sem ela um só dia.

— Preciso voltar para o castelo, pai.

Dizendo isso, saiu em disparada para seu lar. Não deixando que Carlisle dissesse uma palavra. Mas ele não diria, percebendo que o filho havia percebido o que estava por acontecer com sua família.

Chegando ao castelo, encontrou a mesma cena. Carlie sentada em frente à lareira, os bracinhos cruzados no peito, e uma expressão aborrecida. Olhou em volta e encontrou Bella sentada à mesa, cuidando dos preparativos do jantar junto à Rosalie. Seus olhos se encontraram e Edward, percebendo que a esposa o observava, caminhou até a filha.

— O que tem princesa?

Carlie olhou para o pai, aliviada pela chegada de seu salvador.

— Mamãe me colocou de castigo!

— Castigo? — Edward olhou para a esposa, que continuava a observar a cena, sem nada dizer. — E por que ela fez isso, meu amor?

— Eu briguei com Tyler. — Disse determinada.

— Mas Tyler é um bebe. Como você conseguiu brigar com alguém que só sabe falar "mama"?

Bella suavizou imediatamente a expressão, quase rindo da cena. Carlie ainda não tinha entendido o rumo da conversa com o pai.

— Bom, ele estava me atrapalhando. Eu queria brincar aqui, mas ele não queria sair.

— E o que você fez Carlie?

— Eu mandei que ele saísse.

— Como fez isso?

— Apertei o braço de Tyler.

— E sua mãe a colocou aqui?

Carlie, achando que o pai logo sairia em sua defesa, admitiu com tranquilidade.

— Não, quando eu apertei o braço de meu irmão, ela ralhou comigo. Então eu disse a ela que ele estava me atrapalhando.

— Como disse isso, meu amor. Quais foram suas palavras?

— Eu disse assim papai: sua mulher insolente, não vê que ele está me atrapalhando? E ela me colocou aqui.

Edward ficou sério, como Carlie nunca havia visto. Ao menos não com ela.

— Você respondeu à sua mãe? — A voz não era mais doce. Estava áspera e fria, de um jeito que ele nunca usara com a filha.

— Claro que sim, papai. Ela não entende...

— Nem eu. Você está ultrapassando seus limites, Carlie. Nunca mais quero que responda à sua mãe. Nem que seus irmãos menores. Ficará onde sua mãe mandou até o jantar, depois subirá para seu quarto e nada de histórias hoje. Vá agora se desculpar com sua mãe.

Carlie tentou argumentar com o pai, usando seu olhar magoado.

— Mas papai...

— Vá agora, Carlie. E nunca mais responda à sua mãe ou maltrata qualquer pessoa, está me ouvindo?

— Eu...

— Minha mulher é a dona deste castelo, sua mãe e de seus irmãos. Não quero mais ouvir esse tipo de tratamento, fui claro, Carlie?

— Sim, papai.

— Não ouvi suas desculpas para sua mãe, Carlie. — Edward o tom mais áspero que podia. Em seu coração pedia mil desculpas à sua filha, repetindo que era para seu bem. Para não se tornar uma pessoa como Victoria.

— Desculpe mamãe.

— Vamos ver Carlie. Você precisa merecer isso. Hoje vai fazer exatamente como seu pai mandou. Vais jantar e dormir, sem histórias. E, se nessa semana, se comportar como uma lady, eu a perdoarei. — Respondeu com os olhos em Edward.

As brigas entre o casal diminuíram. Não poderiam cessar por completo, uma vez que se tratava de Edward e Bella. Carlie ainda teve muitas tardes sentada na sala sozinha e sem histórias para dormir. Mas quando se comportava, escutava as histórias com seus irmãos, não mais sozinha em seu quarto com seu pai.

Após o nascimento de sua filha Carlie, Edward se tornou muito mais protetor do que antes. O que resultou em várias brigas entre o casal, pois para o normando antes não aprender a andar, do que cair e se machucar. E para Bella, a filha precisava avançar como todos os seres mortais.


End file.
